175 Juegos del Hambre: un Vasallaje Zodiacial
by our inner fireflies
Summary: Es la hora de que el Zodiaco y los elementos se tomen los juegos del hambre. Con una selectividad en La Cosecha y protagonismo de la naturaleza ya no depende absolutamente todo de la fuerza o la voluntad, sino de la dicha del ecosistema y de lo que los Vigilantes busquen hacer con él. Rated T cuz' it's THG.
1. Anuncio del Vasallaje

**AVISO: SI NO QUIERES LEER TODAS LAS COSECHAS, HAY EN EL CAPITULO TRES UNA PEQUEÑA DESCRIPCIÓN DE CADA TRIBUTO PARA HACERTE UNA IDEA Y ELEGIR A LOS QUE QUIERAS, SINO SOLO PASA AL INICIO DEL VIAJE EN TREN.**

**Esta es mi primera historiaaaa y en serio quiero saber como funciona estoo. Si les gusta - y si no tampoco - por favor dejen un review (la verdad es que no se como se diria en español). Talvés es un poco enredado o muy aburrido asi que necesito que me lo digan o si no no lo voy a saber :(**

* * *

Presidente Orion POV

Finalmente ha llegado el momento que he merecido durante todo el tiempo de mi mandato. Estos años en los que he sido el presidente supremo han dado sus frutos. Al fin y al cabo mi vida ha sido longeva y estable como para decir que he llegado a los ochenta y cinco sin un solo rasguño, tomando en cuenta los veintitrés en los que he estado como presidente.

Siempre quise que llegara la instancia para pararme benévolo frete a todo el Panem, con la sabia tarea de leer una tarjeta anunciante de un Vasallaje. Y aquí estoy, a portas de subir los escalones y comenzar la travesía que nos mostrará nada menos que el séptimo de ellos: los Juegos del Hambre numero 175.

Aún me pregunto qué dirá esa tarjeta. Es mi misión ser el primero en comunicar su veredicto y tengo confianza en que podré hacerlo sin vacilar. Todos conocen mi poder, ya lo he asumido, y eso mezclado con mi capacidad para mantener las cosas en orden me convierte en alguien temible. Ya están los ejemplos de Vigilantes Jefe que he ejecutado luego de no haber sido lo suficientemente competentes como para organizar uno juegos dignos de mi reinado. En proporción a la marca que aspiro a dejar en este mundo esos actos no son comparables a lo que sería capaz de hacer.

Ya mantengo una cicatriz luego de que los juegos pasados resultaran un verdadero fracaso, diecinueve tributos muertos en el baño de sangre, a ese ritmo hubo un ganador al segundo día y sin siquiera una pelea meritoria de suspenso. Esos son los Vigilantes a los que hay que darles su merecido, su atrevimiento a asegurar un gran espectáculo se ve abrumado de inmediato por su verdadera capacidad. Inútiles, eso es lo que son.

Observo mi imponente imagen en el espejo de la sala intermediaria en un segundo de aburrimiento. Mis cirugías han dado paso a un hombre completamente joven. La verdad es que es algo que admiro de los adelantos que tenemos hoy en día en el Capitolio. Mi rostro de piel tersa hasta se distingue más sano que el de un hombre menor de los distritos.

Distritos. Lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza es traición. Imagino que es el mismo pensamiento para todos los habitantes de esta ciudad. Aún pienso cómo se dieron el lujo de intentar rebelarse ante nosotros, quienes los cuidamos y protegimos por tanto tiempo. Supongo que algo muy estúpido habrá sido como para hacerlos pensar que por un momento fueron capaces de imponerse ante nuestras fuerzas, fue todo un verdadero martirio. Bueno, para eso existen los Juegos del Hambre. Supongo fue una forma bastante eficaz de reafirmar nuestro poderío sobre su inferioridad. Después de todo, ¿a quien no le atrae un poco de sangre y rivalidad?

Luego vino la segunda rebelión, la famosa rebelión del sinsajo. Tuvo éxito el poco tiempo que duró, hasta que nuestro contraataque finalmente resurgió desde las cenizas. Así se prueba que las cenizas siempre contienen algo del espíritu del previo perdedor, nada nunca esta totalmente ganado. Los rebeldes fueron ejecutados uno por uno, regresando a los tiempos de la prosperidad donde el Capitolio e el que manda, así es como debe ser.

"Presidente Orion, es su momento de ingresar al escenario" Al escuchar esta información me doy cuenta que nuevamente quedé inexplicablemente absorto en mis propios pensamientos. La verdad es que no es molesto, esa es la forma en que una persona se percata de lo que su inconsciente trata de decir, en mi caso, soy una clase de persona bastante rara.

Me incorporo y comienzo a subir los escalones hacia las brillantes luces que demuestran toda la producción que conllevó este evento. A este paso debo asegurarme de mantener mi estatus por sobre las expectativas, no quiero algo aburrido. Continuo ascendiendo por la escalera y finalmente llego hasta el suelo llano que me ubica por sobre toda la ciudad. Avanzo lentamente hacia el balcón y me sorprendo ante toda la multitud que logra llenar cada centímetro de las calles adyacentes al centro de la ciudad. Puedo sentir las ansias en cada alma humana parada ante mí, ¿quién soy yo como para arruinar todo este espectáculo?

"Señor, está al aire" Oigo a través de mi tímpano y me dispongo a comenzar mi discurso.

"Saludos a todo el Panem que observa, y bienvenidos al séptimo Vasallaje de los Veinticinco en la historia de los juegos" Toda a muchedumbre irrumpe en gritos y siento la presión subir por mi columna hasta la entrada de mi garganta. Definitivamente esta es una responsabilidad para la que vine preparado a acarrear, yo seré el protagonista de la noche.

Diviso a un pequeño niño de unos cuatro años avanzar hacia mí con la caja de las tarjetas escritas hace nada más y nada menos que ciento setenta y cinco años. ¿Qué habrán estado pensando esas personar al momento de dictar el veredicto de cada Vasallaje? No puedo pensarlo ahora pues he tomado la tarjeta etiquetada con l número 175. Extraigo el papel del sobre previamente sellado y me percato de lo pesado que es el papel del que está fabricado.

Limpio mi garganta y leo en voz alta.

"Como recordatorio de lo imprevisible y selectivo que es el azar que ha sido establecido como una condición, los tributos de este año deben pertenecer a específicas fechas de nacimiento delimitadas por el zodiaco, comenzando en un distrito uno con Aries y así sucesivamente. Y para honrar el poder de la naturaleza sobre todos los aspectos de la vida, a cada elemento poseedor de signos se le entregará una ventaja respectiva de su capacidad, como lo son el fuego, agua, aire y tierra. Buena suerte, y que las posibilidades estén siempre a su favor".

Casi logro entender el objetivo de este anuncio, pero imagino que el poder de los elemento de la madre naturaleza estuvieron siempre destinados a poseer un rol fundamental el estos juegos. Después de todo, la naturaleza es quien manda por sobre todo, incluso por sobre nosotros.


	2. Lista de Tributos

Lista de tributos.

Distrito 1:

Mujer: Kay Clawson

Hombre: Liam Wright

Distrito 2:

Mujer: Noelle Singrose

Hombre: Chace Vandom

Distrito 3:

Mujer: Cleo Corlette

Hombre: Cyril Kraft

Distrito 4:

Mujer: Nixie Crassus

Hombre: Xavier Miller

Distrito 5:

Mujer: Gaelle Graffigan

Hombre: Damien Avia

Distrito 6:

Mujer: Aeryn Wiggle

Hombre: Noah Quaid

Distrito 7:

Mujer: Carleigh Greenwood

Hombre: Ellery Valor

Distrito 8:

Mujer: Kaya Hale

Hombre: Lear Cottel

Distrito 9:

Mujer: Anis Gray

Hombre: Ian Blakelee

Distrito 10:

Mujer: Charleen Kersley

Hombre: Derek Foy

Distrito 11:

Mujer: Ginger Shippa

Hombre: Daryl Collingwood

Distrito 12:

Mujer: Leilani Corssen

Hombre: Harvey Dench


	3. DESCRIPCIONES

**La verdad es que estas descripciones las hice para los que no quieran leer absolutamente todas las cosechas y después simplemente pasen a los juegos, aunque no niego que después vengan unas ganas irrefrenables de hacerlo :3**

* * *

DISTRITO 1: (ARIES)

MUJER: Kay Clawson

Edad: 17

Cumpleaños: 14 de Abril

Típica Profesional del distrito uno que ha entrenado para los juegos y se siente lista. El día de la cosecha se queda en casa de su mejor amiga y tiene un pequeño acercamiento con el atractivo hermano de la misma. Esa tarde, en la cosecha, por obra de la mala suerte, cae en los juegos con el hermano de Avalon, mencionando lo difícil que será estar con él en la Arena.

HOMBRE: Liam Wright

Edad: 18

Cumpleaños: 31 de Marzo

Un Profesional renegado que decide poco antes de la cosecha el no participar en los juegos luego de ver un video que le abrió los ojos. Luego del acercamiento con Kay se da cuenta de que le llama la atención, pero se resigna a que ella irá al Capitolio y volverá como una ganadora. Todo se confunde cuando él es elegido y ambos terminan siendo los tributos del distrito uno.

* * *

DISTRITO 2: (TAURO)

MUJER: Noelle Singrose

Edad: 16

Cumpleaños: 9 de Mayo

Luego de la repentina muerte de su hermana debido a un accidente de entrenamiento en que ella presume ser culpable, Noelle decide ser la nueva tributo, reemplazando a su hermana y haciendo el trabajo por ambas. Fría y vengativa, hará lo que sea por traer orgullo a su apellido y darle a Bree el reconocimiento que merece.

HOMBRE: Chace Vandom

Edad: 18

Cumpleaños: 19 de Mayo

Otro Profesional en todas sus letras. Oriundo de una familia de vencedores, tiene un pequeño almuerzo conmemorativo del siguiente miembro de la familia que va a los juegos. Con grandes habilidades y conocimientos de sobra, busca hacer el renombre y mantener orgullosos a su abuelo y padre.

* * *

DISTRITO 3: (GÉMINIS)

MUJER: Cleo Corlette

Edad: 15

Cumpleaños: 8 de Junio

Codociosa y enigmática, Cleo se cree una mente superior viniendo del distrito al que pertenece. Horas antes de la cosecha, toma una importante decisión en la que confía plenamente. Incitada a lo hacerlo por parte de su hermano, ella continúa con las ideas y va a los juegos con una mentalidad de ser la única tributo con inteligencia emocional.

HOMBRE: Cyril Kraft

Edad: 13

Cumpleaños: 20 de Junio

Traumatizado por la temprana pérdida de su hermana en los juegos, lo único que le queda en la cabeza es miedo al tener que enfrentar su segunda cosecha. Acompañado en casa por las continuas discusiones de sus padres e intervenciones de su hermana mayor, no tiene nada al alcance de la mano para evitar seguir el camino de de su hermana, sin la importante confesión por escrito de la madre de la familia.

* * *

DISTRITO 4: (CÁNCER)

MUJER: Nixie Crassus

Edad: 16

Cumpleaños: 9 de Julio

Luego de una mañana de liberaciones en el ambiente propicio y con la compañía de su demostrativo mejor amigo, Nixie vuelve a casa y se dirige a la cosecha sumida por el rencor basado en la inevitable preocupación que la consume en situaciones dignas de aquello. Estando en un mal momento, es obligada a ir a los juegos con nada más y nada menos que Xavier, el eterno amigo y mal bromista.

HOMBRE: Xavier Miller

Edad: 16

Cumpleaños: 5 de Julio

Acreditador del premio por dar a su mejor amiga una gran mañana antes del desastre, fulmina el final de este con un intento de alivianar el momento. Busca sin cesar a Nixie en la cosecha para decirle que lo siente, pero nunca se le vino a la mente el hecho de tener que disculparse en el Capitolio, y con una pena de muerte incluida en el paquete.

* * *

DISTRITO 5: (LEO)

MUJER: Gaelle Graffigan

Edad: 15

Cumpleaños: 22 de Agosto

Hija de la máxima autoridad del distrito y mimada por el mismo luego de la repentina muerte de su madre cuando era aún pequeña. Pesadillas y temores es lo que describe su opinión y reacción hacia las cosechas. El intento su padre, el alcalde, por sacarla de ese mal sueño, queda pisoteado por el azar de un acompañante que no haya nada mejor que sacar su nombre, cumpliendo la pesadilla en todas sus letras.

HOMBRE: Damien Avia

Edad: 16

Cumpleaños: 12 de Agosto

Hermano mayor y protector de un pequeño que ha sido dejado por sus padres, quienes son trabajólicos. Se ha convertido en un segundo padre para Sean y su objetivo es hacerle feliz y que parezca que es un niño muy afortunado, sin omitir las prácticas de su deporte favorito: el fútbol, en el cual nunca tastabillan. Entra por las puertas del edificio de justicia con el único pensamiento de haber dejado a su hermano solo en el mundo.

* * *

DISTRITO 6: (VIRGO)

MUJER: Aeryn Wiggle

Edad: 15

Cumpleaños: 23 de Septiembre

Como su nombre significa: la hija de Irlanda. Pelirroja y gemela, quien considera el único problema tener que tratar con su indomable cabello. Saca su lado gracioso al querer hacer una broma, que en este caso sí resulta. Con un memorable parecido a las ardillas y su personalidad escurridiza, no soporta estar en ambientes cerrados y al escuchar su nombre sólo piensa en convertirse en uno de esos animales para salir corriendo.

HOMBRE: Noah Quaid

Edad: 16

Cumpleaños: 2 de Septiembre

Hijo de un campeón que gano por la suerte, la que lo llevó a volver a su distrito y formar una familia. No se fía de la suerte dado que su círculo social presume haber gastado "toda la que había en el canasto". Con el presentimiento de que los dichos de que los hijos de campeones son también elegidos, va a la cosecha negativamente y allí encuentra su camino, bastante similar al de su padre.

* * *

DISTRITO 7: (LIBRA)

MUJER: Carleigh Greenwood

Edad: 15

Cumpleaños: 16 de Octubre

Sentimiento de segundo plano al ser la hija menor y ver como sus hermanos hacen su vida, dejándola sola en casa, incomprendida. En un intento de alejarse de la realidad, tiene un gran contratiempo de vida o muerte al llegar a la cosecha, arriba finalmente cuando el acompañante pronuncia las palabras que decretan la separación de su familia y posterior estampado en la historia que nunca espero protagonizar.

HOMBRE: Ellery Valor

Edad: 16

Cumpleaños: 20 de Octubre

En rebelde con causa y salidas ilegales en compañía de su mejor amigo Adam. En uno de sus momentos de liberación clandestinos, se enfrentan a diferentes peligros que acarrearán una consecuencia difícil de olvidar e imposible de sentirse conmovido. Va a los juegos creyendo en que es su castigo, sin mucho ánimo de volver.

* * *

DISTRITO 8: (ESCORPIÓN)

MUJER: Kaya Hale

Edad: 12

Cumpleaños: 1 de Noviembre

Niña ignorante de qué son los juegos luego de ser criada por una sobre protectora madre. Comparte con Cyril la reciente pérdida de su hermana en los juegos, de lo que también ignora la razón. Acompañada de una canción de cuna, sube al escenario aún insegura acerca del verdadero espectáculo en el que se mete.

HOMBRE: Lear Cottel

Edad: 18

Cumpleaños: 17 de Noviembre

Parte de un grupo conformado por su amigo y amiga. Trío que no omite las complicaciones amorosas que conlleva el que dos de sus miembros tengan un miserable gusto similar e el sexo femenino. Llevándose una gran decepción y el sentimiento de dejo, el chico con cabello blanco como la cal se va deseando mucha suerte a sus dos mejores amigos.

* * *

DISTRITO 9: (SAGITARIO)

MUJER: Anise Gray

Edad: 16

Cumpleaños: 8 de Diciembre

Completamente aislada de los juegos luego de haber vivido traumatizada todas las cosechas anteriores que lo tocaron. Debe tragarse sus palabras luego de intentar tranquilizar a su amiga y ser elegida para participar de su aún vigente, peor pesadilla.

HOMBRE: Ian Blakelee

Edad: 18

Cumpleaños: 12 de Diciembre

Aún choqueado por la muerte de ambos de sus padres hace dos años, desarrolla un resentimiento general hacia el mundo, incluyendo a su hermano, a quien acusa mentalmente de no parecerle importante y haberlo dejado de lado para formar una vida sin él. Asume su ida y se convierte en alguien más abierto.

* * *

DISTRITO 10: (CAPRICORNIO)

MUJER: Charleen Kersley

Edad: 17

Cumpleaños: 6 de Enero

Hija de un agente de la paz recientemente trasladado desde el distrito uno hasta su nueva residencia. Una Profesional de nacimiento quien no ve inconveniente en presentarse voluntaria por otro distrito, sin evitar se antemano la previamente mencionada rivalidad con la tributo de su distrito originario.

HOMBRE: Derek Foy

Edad: 14

Cumpleaños: 13 de Enero

Hermano de una fanática de los juegos y con una mejor amiga con la que guarda una gran cercanía de la que nacen métodos de ayuda mutuos y capaces de sacarlos de situaciones incómodas. Luego de ser elegida y posteriormente salvada Gretchen, asume su mala suerte al haber sido su compañero en los juegos en el caso de no haberse presentado Charleen.

* * *

DISTRITO 11: (ACUARIO)

MUJER: Virginia "Ginger" Kippa

Edad: 15

Cumpleaños: 26 de Enero

Anteriormente tuvo un acercamiento con la verdad que acarreó su padre y la razón de no tenerlo a su lado. Con una hermana a la que cree inferior y malos recuerdos parentales, ve el lado positivo al ser elegida pala los juegos: ahora sería capaz de ver por última vez a su padre.

HOMBRE: Darryl Collingwood

Edad: 13

Cumpleaños: 17 de Febrero

Amante de los sinsajos y la música, es un chico que trabaja para el distrito y no cree poder se elegido, a lo que lo acompaña su seguridad de no ser competente en caso de que suceda. Dueño de un raro instrumento y con la satisfacción de no tener que preocuparse de su hermana pequeña, quien no entra en las fechas de la cosecha.

* * *

DISTRITO 12: (PISCIS)

MUJER: Leilani Corssen

Edad: 15

Cumpleaños: 2 de Marzo

Completamente opuesta a su familia, la que se ubica por sobre la mayoría del distrito el el ámbito del dinero. Busca poco el interceder, hasta cierto punto en que prefiere escapar de las personas que la rodean por miedo a convertirse en una de ellas. Elige mantenerse desligada de la realidad y vivir la suerte que le tocó, sin muchos rodeos.

HOMBRE: Harvey Dench

Edad: 17

Cumpleaños: 23 de Febrero

Chico familiar que no sale mucho de su ambiente en casa. Cooperativo y humilde, demuestra esas facetas con su madre y hermanos, además de explicar sus técnicas ya nombradas en "Los Juegos del Hambre" por Katniss, aún al ser algo menos arriesgado. No tan valiente como el quisiera pero con un gran corazón y toda la disposición a salir de esto.


	4. D1: Prometedora e Inseguro

**Kay Clawson – Distrito 1 POV**

"¡Kay! ¡Kay! ¡Despierta! Ya es muy tarde"

Siento mi piel rozar con la fina tela del saco en el que dormía plácidamente hace aproximadamente cinco segundos. Ya no puedo dormir pero mantengo mis ojos cerrados para hacer creer a mi amiga Avalon que continuo fuera de la realidad. Es un hábito suyo el despertarse tan temprano cada vez que me quedo a dormir a su casa, no sé si esta vez será parte de lo habitual o si seguirá igual de ansiosa por la Cosecha que anoche. No paraba de gritarme en los oídos lo ansiosa que estaba por ver presentarme voluntaria ante los ojos de todo el Panem.

Sí, es verdad que iré a los juegos. Nadie podrá detenerme de ganar. En el centro de entrenamiento siempre destaco de entre las demás chicas, obviamente hombro a hombro con Avalon. Somos un dúo dinámico pues ambas queremos cumplir la promesa que nos hicimos hace siete años: ambas iríamos a los juegos en años consecutivos y ganaríamos. Este año comprendíamos una pequeña pelea sobre quien sería la primera en ir para dar el ejemplo, pero la lectura de la tarjeta del Vasallaje nos dio la respuesta. Yo, nacida el 14 de abril sería la elegida, pues se encuentra dentro de las fechas estipuladas para el distrito 1.

La verdad es que no comprendo el sentido de esta peculiaridad. ¿Selección por nacimiento? Yo entiendo que los Juegos del Hambre existen para hacer brillar a las personas más hábiles del país, como yo por ejemplo. Supongo que luego entenderé el verdadero sentido, cuando nos lancen a la Arena con esas supuestas ventajas.

"¡Kay!" Voy a tener que hacer un esfuerzo para demostrarle que sigo viva. Abro un ojo lentamente y comienzo a vislumbrar la figura delgada de Avalon que me observa con una expresión que no provoca nada más que mi risa entre dientes. "Kay, la Cosecha es dentro de dos horas. Levántate de una vez".

"¿Cómo estamos?" Me siento con las piernas cruzadas en el saco dejando lucir mis piernas bajo el pantalón de algodón gris y la polera rosa. Mi cabello rizado y rubio cae por mi espalda hasta el borde de la parte superior y roza un poco la piel, haciendo cosquillas cuando lo muevo. Podría mencionar que es algo rebelde, pero sigue siendo mi arma letal para llamar la atención, tanto suelto como en un moño.

"Bastante bien, ¿lista para el mejor día de tu vida?" Me alegro de que mis amigas me apoyen en mi decisión, sé que es cien por ciento mi elección pero es agradable tener personas que demuestren la misma confianza en ti.

"Sí, muy lista" Toda mi familia va por el mismo camino. Mi madre fue ganadora del Distrito 1 hace veinte años, espero lograr lo que hizo ella y hacerla orgullosa, al igual que todo el distrito. En el momento que ella llego luego de su victoria se convirtió en la noticia del año, aunque no fue mucha novedad teniendo en cuenta que no es algo raro. Eso no me importa mucho que digamos, lo importante es estar segura de mí misma y poner en práctica todo lo que he aprendido en los últimos siete años.

"Escucha, vamos a vestirnos para la Cosecha y luego desayunaremos abajo. Imagino que no quieres llegar tarde así que deberíamos apresurarnos". Avalon parece más entusiasmada que yo por lo que pasará hoy día, después de todo, vamos a estar separadas hasta que venga a casa nuevamente. No será mucho tiempo pero de todas maneras la extrañaré como a todos los demás.

Camino por la habitación alumbrada por la luz que pelea por pasar por los velos de las cortinas hasta mi bolso que contiene mi ropa de Cosecha. Camino hasta el baño de Avalon y cierro la puerta para prepararme mientras ella hace lo mismo afuera.

Miro mi rostro en el espejo en la pared examinando cada rincón de mi piel. No encuentro ninguna imperfección visible hasta quedar estancada en una espinilla que se atreve a asonar a un lado de mi nariz. Será fácil combatirla pero tomará tiempo, así que usaré corrector. Un poco de base por aquí, un poco de encrespador por allá, y, finalmente acabo con mi rostro. Sonrío a mi reflejo quedando satisfecha con el resultado y me dispongo a cambiar de ropa.

Me pongo rápidamente la tenida para la Cosecha, todo resultó mejor de lo planeado. Unos shorts blancos medianamente cortos con una blusa dorada con botones encajada dentro de la cintura de los shorts y un cinturón blanco. En los pies uso botas blancas hasta debajo de la rodilla y en el pelo una cinta dorada que sostiene la mitad de los rizos, dejando algo de volumen. Definitivamente perfecta.

Tengo que tomar en cuenta que mientras más llame la atención, más auspiciadores consigo. Cualquiera se fijaría en alguien como yo, hablo seriamente. Aunque tengo claro que iré con los Profesionales en primera instancia, luego está el tiempo de separarse y valerse por su cuenta, ese es el momento en que necesitas ayuda. Tengo absolutamente todo planeado.

Hago unos pocos retoques en la blusa giro para admirar mi trabajo, obviamente sumado a mi encanto original. El cabello vuela por el aire como las alas de un avión rompen la atmósfera. Giro una última vez y cierro los ojos para centrarme en el personaje, los abro y guiño a mi reflejo para salir de una vez.

"¿Av? ¿Estás lista?" Espero lo esté porque sin recibir una respuesta abro la puerta y entro nuevamente en la habitación. Mis mejillas se tornan rojas al percatarme de la presencia del hermano mayor de Avalon mirándome directamente. Es en serio demasiado apuesto como para no babear por él en primera instancia. Siempre me he limitado a saludarlo cuando vengo aquí, pero nunca se me había dado la oportunidad de hablar de verdad con él.

"Hola Kay" Separa sus labios por primera vez después de que yo haya irrumpido en el silencio de la habitación. Su cabello negro – muy diferente al de mi amiga- se encuentra desordenado como siempre y su piel extremadamente blanca lo hace parecer bastante fantasmal, sin quitarle lo de guapo de seguro. Por lo que he escuchado soy la única que parece tener ese criterio de evaluación ante este chico, pues por los comentarios está claro que nadie anda detrás de él. Definitivamente no las entiendo.

"Hola Liam" Rompo nuevamente el silencio que amenaza con llenar cada espacio entre estas cuatro paredes, es en serio agobiante encontrarse en esta situación, y más todavía con alguien que no conoces del todo.

Liam también va a entrenar con Avalon desde pequeño, pero nunca he estado segura si va a ser voluntario para los juegos. Por favor que no, no quiero tener que matarlo allá en la Arena, sobre todo porque es hermano de mi mejor amiga.

"¡Kay baja! El desayuno está listo" Escucho la voz de Avalon desde el primer piso y me apresuro a hacerle caso por sobre todas las cosas para salir de inmediato de esta incómoda situación. Tomo el bolso con ambas manos y arreglo mi cabello nuevamente antes de salir a pequeños saltos por la puerta blanca y dejar a Liam solo. Me salvó la campana.

Estamos caminando hacia la Cosecha por las calles del Distrito 1. La multitud de padres e hijos ha crecido en los últimos dos minutos y casi me separo de Avalon unas tres veces por los fuertes empujones. Deberíamos haber salido más temprano, de esa forma no hubiéramos tenido que sufrir de esta manera. Está bien, sé que estoy exagerando pero mi atuendo se va a estropear con todo el roce y no quiero parecer una pordiosera frente a todas las cámaras.

Tomo la mano de Avalon y la guío hasta un callejón que utilizo como atajo algunas veces al ir a la escuela. Los muros de ladrillo forman un pasadizo que pasa desapercibido la mayor parte del tiempo, pero hay personas que igualmente han tomado este camino, supongo que no soy la única que sabe de su existencia. Corremos cuesta abajo con algo de dificultad por la presión de los zapatos en nuestros pies, ellos siempre dicen, para ser bella hay que ver estrellas, estoy bastante acostumbrada a esta sensación, no es algo nuevo para mí y tampoco para Avalon.

"Hey Av, ¿Liam piensa proponerse voluntario este año?" Pienso autocorregirme, recuerdo que Liam ya tiene dieciocho y el próximo año ya no será elegible por el azar.

"No lo creo, su entrenador se lo propuso pero él dijo que no se sentía preparado y dejaría a un compañero hacerlo por él".

"Que alivio, no quería tener que enfrentarme a él".

"Pero espera, él nació también en fecha elegible, y no estoy segura si había algún voluntario signo Aries. Así que supongo que la Cosecha masculina será completamente al azar".

Esta afirmación me preocupa en el momento que la oigo pero en un momento ya me calmo, debe haber cientos de chicos nacidos entre las fechas estipuladas, Liam no será en elegido, lo sé.

Finalmente llegamos a la fila y Avalon se despide rápidamente para dirigirse a la parte de atrás, en esta ocasión solo pueden ingresar a sus áreas las personas nacidas entre el 22 de Marzo y 21 de Abril, así son las reglas. La fila esta vez se ve notablemente más corta por razones obvias, pero igual se ubica una cantidad considerable detrás de mí, entre ellos Liam.

La niña que hace unos segundos estaba diciendo su nombre a la Agente de la paz se retira y camina hacia el área de los de trece años.

"¿Nombre?"

"Kay Clawson" Busca rápidamente mi nombre en la lista y lo confirma a su lado con un ticket. Es mi turno de incorporarme hacia la sección de los de diecisiete años con otras veinte chicas aproximadamente y esperar a que comience el espectáculo.

Miro a mí alrededor y veo el escenario con las típicas sillas y el televisor gigante que anuncia el Tratado de Traición. A mi izquierda hay algunos árboles completamente artificiales y a mi derecha tiendas que funcionan principalmente para los visitantes del Capitolio.

"Buenos días damas y caballeros" Giro mi cabeza hacia el escenario en el que se encuentra el alcalde Hemingway iniciando con el discurso y presentando el video de los Días Oscuros. En el momento que acaba la grabación nuestra acompañante Ruby Morpheo se acerca dando saltitos ridículos hacia el micrófono.

"Hola chicos y chicas del distrito 1, imagino lo emocionados que están por los acontecimientos que estás a punto de suceder. Pronto conoceremos al afortunado poseedor del título de tributo" Su peluca naranja rebota con cada palabra que sale de su boca y los brazaletes danzan rítmicamente describiendo círculos alrededor de sus muñecas. "Ya se enteraron del cambio de este año acorde a que estamos a portas de un Vasallaje, nada menos que el séptimos" Esto lo dice con una risita muy aguda al final de la oración, lo que la hace desagradarme más todavía. "Muy bien, entonces comencemos con las damas primero".

Sus tacos hacen un ruido ensordecedor cada vez que hacen contacto con el piso del escenario, supongo que eso ya ha logrado entorpecer la paciencia de la mayoría de los espectadores. Con otra risa sumerge su mano en los pocos papeles doblados y al cabo de unos cinco segundos extrae uno de ellos.

Se prepara para leer el nombre y yo me preparo para mi momento. Al fin todo lo que he estado esperando se va a cumplir. Voy a ir a los Juegos del Hambre y voy a volver como una ganadora.

"Taminn Knight" Por poco alcanzo a ver a una chica de la sección de los de 15 años mirar por encima del gentío buscando alguien que la salve de esta situación. Al parecer voy a cumplir sus deseos. Miro hacia atrás en dirección a Avalon con una sonrisa y grito. "¡Me presento voluntaria!".

La cara de alivio se apodera del rostro de Taminn y se queda en su sitio como si nada hubiera sucedido. Por mi parte, yo camino con paso decidido hacia el escenario y miro la multitud con la expresión de seguridad más exagerada que puedo hacer.

"¿Tú nombre querida?" Pregunta Ruby muy emocionada ante mi aparición. La ignoro sin más y anuncio sin más preámbulo.

"Kay Clawson" Omito todo el asunto de mi posterior victoria pues asumo que ya todo el mundo lo tiene claro. Ruby se aleja y me mantengo alzada sobre la multitud como una estatua digna de admirar.

"Ahora es el turno de los caballeros" Ruby camina hacia la fuente de los nombre masculinos y saca el papel más rápido que el anterior. "Y nuestro tributo masculino es" Lo desdobla delicadamente creando la tensión absoluta y finalmente anuncia.

"Liam Wright".

¿¡Qué!? Es impresionante la mala suerte que tengo. De entre tantas opciones, sí, tenía que ser Liam. La verdad es que no lo conozco mucho que digamos. De hecho le he dirigido exactamente dos míseras palabras en mi vida, pero ya es diferente. Tendré que pelear a muerte con el hermano de mi mejor amiga, tratando de volver a casa y no herir a Avalon al mismo tiempo. Por lo menos supongo que Liam se quedará con los Profesionales en un principio. Luego veremos que pasa.

Liam sube al escenario con una cara inexpresiva y me observa de la misma manera que lo hizo en la mañana, de una forma que no puedo descifrar. Estas semanas de seguro van a ser muy largas, mi entusiasmo arruinado por este estúpido azar. Ya comencé a odiar esa tarjeta. Aunque sigo con mi objetivo fijo, pero sin viento en popa.

Ruby nos guía a ambos al edificio de Justicia y dejo atrás a Avalon y toda la multitud que me verá volver victoriosa, eso sí, sin tomar en cuenta lo difícil que va a ser tratar con Liam.

* * *

**Liam Wright – Distrito 1 POV**

A través de la ventana de mi habitación todo se observa con más claridad. Los niños despreocupados corriendo por las veredas con sus amigos y las madres llamándolos para que entren a casa y se vistan para la Cosecha. Recuerdo que yo era igual antes, pero ahora canalizo mi entusiasmo en hacer las cosas que me gustan. Como tocar la guitarra, salir con amigos, o simplemente mirar por la ventana. En mi opinión no es una actividad completamente vaga teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de cosas que eres capaz de hacer al interpretar todo lo que tus ojos captan.

Por ejemplo, a unas dos calles hay dos chicos jugando con sus espadas de juguete. Si miro a la derecha veo en un oscuro callejón a dos amigas hablando quizás de qué. Y si giro mi cuello hacia abajo veo a mi padre balanceándose en la hamaca que hay en el patio, con los ojos cerrados y el periódico reposando sobre su pecho. Parece un ambiente muy tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo y normal comparado con el evento que debería comenzar en alrededor de tres horas.

Ese debería ser mi momento, mis padres y mis entrenadores, todos ya asumían mi participación en los Juegos del Hambre este año. Había comenzado a entrenar hace mucho, ya dominaba todas las armas al derecho y al revés, la gente ya me postulaba como el nuevo campeón. Pero simplemente me aburrí de tanta expectativa con respecto a lo que debería hacer, o mejor dicho, a lo que estaba obligado indirectamente a hacer.

Un día no sé exactamente qué me sucedió. Estaba viendo el video de unos antiguos juegos del hambre que ya me sabía de memoria por haberlo visto millonésimas veces. Me fascinaban esos juegos en particular porque el ganador parecía muy seguro de sí mismo y era el líder de los Profesionales, que ya casi habían acabado con todos en la Arena y estaba llegando el momento de separarse y actuar por su cuenta.

Bueno, llegó el momento y Sean – así se llamaba el tipo – debió dejar a sus compañeros, entre ellos su propia compañera de distrito. Vagó durante pocos días autoabasteciéndose y finalmente llegó a los últimos tres. Se anhelaba la batalla final esa noche, pero algo sucedió con él, que al momento de pelear se rindió de la nada, argumentando que ya estaba cansado de buscar orgullo para un distrito que solo buscaba la admiración, al igual que todos los demás. Lo que sucedió después para qué contarlo, nadie lo tomó en cuanta y acabaron con él en un segundo. La verdad es que no sé qué se le pasó por la cabeza en un momento tan importante como ese, pero a mi a alguna parte me llegó, que comencé a pensar lo mismo.

El día siguiente le comuniqué mi decisión a mi entrenador, apoyándome en que no me sentía preparado y quería que alguien más cumpliera su sueño, una excusa bastante floja comparada con lo que acababa de decir, pero ya no iré a los juegos y viviré bien con ello.

Al parecer mi hermana Avalon y Kay, su amiga, ya han despertado. Ayer se quedaron despiertas hasta muy tarde hablando sobre los juegos y yo podía escuchar cada palabra pues las paredes no son a prueba de sonido. He escuchado que Kay va a ser voluntaria este año para los juegos. Me alegré al saberlo, pues fue luego de haberme negado a participar. Ella es una de las personas que luchaban por el puesto femenino con Avalon, finalmente ella lo tomó, debe haber tenido algo que ver con el Vasallaje de este año, después de todo, los que deseaban participar tenían una posibilidad en doce. Espero que gane. No es que me guste ni nada, es bastante guapa, pero sigue siendo de las chicas que no hacen nada sin el propósito de llamar la atención. Tampoco creo que yo le guste, después de todo, soy la decepción de toda la ciudad.

Comienzo a arreglarme para la Cosecha, nada muy dedicado, pero tampoco hay que verse despreocupado en un evento así, no importa si vas o no a ser voluntario, mis padres desde pequeño me inculcaron el hábito de siempre parecer presentable ante las personas que luego podrían estar hablando a tus espaldas por cualquier estupidez. Es algo paranoico pero lo acepto y no me molesta en absoluto verme bien.

Mi ropa consta de mi chaqueta y pantalones gris claro, una camisa blanca y zapatos cafés calzados. Estoy a punto de ponerme la corbata negra cuando recuerdo que Avalon es la que siempre la anuda al cuello, pues a mí siempre me queda desastrosa. Voy a tener que interrumpir en su conversación de mujeres, pero qué más da, no creo que le moleste que le quite treinta segundos de su tiempo.

Abro la puerta de mi propia habitación y camino como diez pasos hacia la suya. Toc, toc. Toco la puerta pero nadie habla para afuera. Toco nuevamente. No hay respuesta. Abro la puerta yo mismo para cerciorarme de que no me estén haciendo ninguna broma. Entro y está todo en silencio y vacío, pero se nota que hubo gente aquí pues todo el cuarto esta desordenado con las cosas de mi hermana.

Estoy a punto de marcharme con la cara larga cuando veo en la mesita de al lado de la cama un brillo que se refleja directamente en mis ojos, dificultando algo mi vista. Me acerco al objeto y me doy cuenta de que es un collar con la letra K grabada en oro. Supongo que es de Kay y lo dejo como estaba, sin antes no grabarlo en mi memoria para la posteridad. Siempre me han llamado la atención este tipo de cosas, como es un collar tan importante para una persona, después de todo, es un objeto inerte. Es muy lindo, ese debe ser su recuerdo para la arena.

Cuando me estoy dirigiendo a la puerta, oigo un grito desde el baño de Avalon.

"¿Av? ¿Estás lista?" Es Kay, no quiero encontrármela cara a cara, así que me dispongo rápidamente a salir cuando la puerta del baño se abre y Kay me observa como su hubiera sido un delito entrar a la pieza de mi hermana. Sus suaves ojos azules se posan en los míos por unos tres segundos antes de yo poder lanzar la primera palabra, algo normal para lo que yo hubiera esperado.

"Hola Kay" De alguna forma había que romper el hielo, los momentos incómodos no son lo mío. Observo su traje de Cosecha y lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza es una chica egocéntrica, ¿de verdad se atreve a usar esa ropa en frente de todo el mundo? Pero luego me asalta el pensamiento de que en ella se ven bastante bien. No cualquiera luciría decente una blusa tan brillante, pero ella brilla como una estrella. Pasan unos cinco segundos en que mi intervención queda volando en el aire como notas de guitarra recién nacidas, pero luego reacciona y responde de la misma forma monótona.

"Hola Liam" Su voz parece tan suave al salir de sus labios como el color de los ojos que no dejan de analizar cada rincón de mi rostro. ¿Cómo pude decir que era egocéntrica? Ella es un ángel por donde la mires. Pero debo mantenerme duro, o si no ahí sí que pasaré a su lista de olvidados.

"¡Kay baja! El desayuno está listo" Oigo gritar desde la cocina a Avalon que hace el primer acto bueno del día y rompe el momento que se había formado en tan poco tiempo. Esa sensación de ser observado no me gusta mucho así que me limito a agradecerle en silencio. Kay sale de la habitación y me quedo solo. Ya he tomado desayuno así que vuelvo a mi cuarto por donde vine.

Al volver a pisar la suave alfombra de mis dominios corro sin más a la ventana y continuo contemplando las calles como lo estaba haciendo hace algunos minutos. Las veredas ya están comenzando a llenarse de gente que se dirige a la Cosecha. En el Distrito 1 rara vez hay infantes desdichados pues ya todos saben que los voluntarios están y van a cumplir su palabra. El problema es que no estoy seguro si existe otro chico nacido entre las fechas estipuladas con el mismo deseo que los demás de ir a los juegos. Ojalá que sí, de lo contrario más de una familia me odiará hoy.

Me encuentro llegando a la fila de los chicos con mis padres cuando alcanzo el lugar y me despido de ellos para que acudan a su lugar detrás de nosotros. Veo a mis amigos apiñados a un lado del área de los chicos de dieciocho, todos charlando con los que sí tienen la posibilidad de salir elegidos hoy. Mi mejor amigo Marcus no se encuentra dentro de la lista de los favorecidos, una gran decepción pues el planeaba reemplazarme luego de saber mi decisión. Yo creo que él es una de las pocas personas que me ha apoyado, incluso sin saber la verdadera razón de mi arrepentimiento repentino.

No me doy cuenta que la fila ha avanzado hasta que otro chico toca mi hombre para señalar hacia adelante que debo caminar. Le agradezco y llego a la mesa en la que está sentada una mujer chequeando los nombres de los recién llegados.

"Liam Wright" Pone un ticket al lado de mi nombre y señala mi sección. Ya la tengo grabada así que no lo necesito, pero intento ser cortés y simplemente camino hacia ella.

Escucho unos gritos a mi espalda y veo llegar corriendo a Kay y Avalon, ambas se colocan en la fila y luego veo pasar a Kay por mi lado hacia la sección de las de diecisiete. Observo hacia abajo mi corbata y me cercioro si me ha quedado bien o no. Definitivamente no, el nudo ha quedado mirando hacia la derecha y la caída parece un poco tosca. Sabía que mi hermana debía hacerlo, pero ya no tengo oportunidad y simplemente lo muevo a la fuerza a su posición correcta.

No sé porque razón, pero comienzo a pensar en Kay. Se que no debería hacerlo, es la mejor amiga de mi hermana y también es probable que no pueda volver a verla. Hoy se irá al Capitolio. Pero no puedo olvidar esos ojos azules que quedaron grabados en los míos, ni pensar que fueron suficientes diez segundos para que eso pasara. Definitivamente esa chica tiene algo que no logro descubrir. Voy a tener que hallarlo tarde o temprano. Prefiero tarde.

"Buenos días damas y caballeros" Ha empezado la ceremonia y me encuentro pensando en una chica, ¿en qué clase de persona me estoy convirtiendo? En una normal supongo. Suelto una risita luego de mi gran descubrimiento moral y continuo escuchando lo que sucede sobre el escenario de la plaza.

El Alcalde Hemingway ha comenzado a leer el Tratado de Traición. La verdad es que nunca je logrado escucharlo completo pues me aburro a la mitad y comienzo a pensar en otra cosa. Estoy seguro del tema en el que comenzare a centrarme así que prefiero en escuchar como el alcalde presenta a nuestra acompañante Ruby Morpheo. Esa señora siempre me ha parecido algo ridícula. Y sobre todo, odio el color naranja que ella lleva por prácticamente todo el cuerpo.

"Hola chicos y chicas del distrito 1, imagino lo emocionados que están por los acontecimientos que estás a punto de suceder. Pronto conoceremos al afortunado poseedor del título de tributo" Camina a saltitos hacia el tazón de cristal que contiene todos los nombres de las mujeres entre doce y dieciocho año nacidas entre el 22 de Marzo y 21 de Abril. Inserta su brazo gordo en el mar de papeles y saca uno al azar. Lo abre y aplana con dedicación antes de limpiar si garganta y decir al micrófono.

"Taminn Knight" No tengo ni idea quien es ella pero no me preocupo pues sé lo que está a punto de suceder.

"Me presento voluntaria" escucho el grito detrás de mí y ni siquiera me volteo como todos los demás, ya sé quien es. Kay camina gloriosamente hacia el escenario dejando un rastro de brillo por el camino. Se detiene y da vuelta al lado de Ruby, mirándonos a todos.

"¿Tu nombre querida?" Pregunta Ruby fingiendo interés, a lo que no tiene la respuesta con el entusiasmo que esperaba, no da su brazo a torcer y continúa con esa sonrisita extraña.

"Kay Clawson" Dice con aire digno de una reina y mis ojos quedan aún más fijos en los suyos, como si estuviera verdaderamente mirando en mi dirección. Pienso en lo afortunado que será el chico que le toque ir con ella a los juegos, pero lo malo es que se enfrentará a la muerte, porque por su aire de autosuficiencia me asegura la victoria.

"Ahora es el turno de los caballeros" Ruby logra irrumpir en mi trance y acarrea el nerviosismo a mi cuerpo. ¿Qué sucede si yo soy el elegido? ¿Podré con todo eso y más todavía con Kay? No tengo mucho tiempo para pensar acerca de ello pues en unos pocos segundos anuncia el nombre.

"Liam Wright"

¿Habrá sido mala señal haber pensado negativamente antes del momento? No lo sé, pero lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que he sido elegido para subir a ese escenario, y peor aún, para hacer lo que menos quería.

No sé si será el karma u otra cosa, pero algo me empuja hacia el escenario con todas las miradas en mí. De felicidad, de ánimo, de satisfacción o hasta de venganza. Supuse que algunos se pondrían felices, pues tuve mi merecido luego de renunciar a lo que ya estaba planeado desde un principio. Alguien me ha castigado por mi intromisión y así es como lo pagaré.

Llego al escenario tastabillando y observo a Kay que tiene un rostro aparentemente sorprendido, ¿será que se ha preocupado por mí? De alguna forma puede pasar, después de todo, hoy compartimos una corta conversación en la habitación de mi hermana y su mejor amiga. No sé si habrá significado mucho para ella, o si yo soy otra persona en su mundo, pero de ahora en adelante voy a tener que tratar de cuidar las cosas de las que me arrepiento. Llego a pensar que todo estaba destinado desde el momento en que comencé a ver ese video.


	5. D2: Vengativa y Tradicional

**Noelle Singrose – Distrito 2 POV**

No puedo creer que esto haya pasado, y así de rápido. Sólo ayer en este mismo momento estaba en este mimo lugar con mi hermana Bree entrenando para lo que debería haber pasado hoy, en tan solo unas horas. Pero todo cambio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En este momento, acabo de llegar de su funeral.

Todos estaban ahí, pero no recuerdo haber visto a nadie. Me mantuve absorta en las lágrimas durante la primera mitad de la ceremonia, sin dejar a nadie consolarme. La otra mitad la gaste parada al lado de su ataúd con el cuerpo inerte dentro. Mi mente llena a rebosar de todas las cosas que nunca le dije, no me permitió comunicarme con las personas todavía vivas que había a mí alrededor.

Fue impresionante como no pude aceptar su repentina muerte hasta tan solo hoy en la mañana, que mis ojos ya casi no podían abrirse de lo hinchados que se encontraban luego de llorar tanto durante toda la noche. Me acosté sobre mi cama deshecha horas interminables, intentando hacerme creer que todo había sido un mal sueño, que Bree iba a entrar por esa puerta como siempre lo hacia todas las mañanas para motivarme a ir a entrenar como siempre lo hacíamos.

Estábamos ayer con nuestro entrenador de armas cuando nos dijo que practicáramos con las espadas unos momentos antes de marcharnos a casa. Nos encontrábamos en plena pelea sin contacto, yo la perseguí, muy rápido a mi gusto, por toda el área del gimnasio. Finalmente había logrado atraparla cuando dio un paso en falso que la hizo caer hacia los que hayan sido unas diez espadas colocadas con la hoja hacia arriba, casi como si hubieran estado listas para atacar al primero que se encontrara en un pequeño radio cerca de ellas. Bueno, una de las espadas se clavo en las espalda de Bree, no me molesté en enterarme qué órganos logro alcanzar, lo único que sabía, era que ya no estaba conmigo. Todos acudieron a enterarse qué había sucedido, pero lo único que logro rescatar de mis recuerdos fue haber corrido muy rápido hacia la casa del árbol que teníamos en nuestro patio, donde me quedé hasta altas horas de la noche.

Hace muy poco tiempo habíamos decidido casi al azar quien iba a ser la voluntaria para los juegos. Ambas poseíamos habilidades similares y sobresalíamos por muy poco dentro de las chicas del distrito. Ella fue finalmente la elegida. Su alegría era percibida a kilómetros, no había hora que no dejara de transmitir acerca de su inminente victoria. Yo, por mi parte, no me siento con autoridad como para decir que no estaba celosa. Eso estaba más que claro. Y al momento de su ida, lo primero que me dije a mí misma, antes de todas las demás desgracias auto denigrantes, fue que yo iba a ir a los Juegos del Hambre, yo iba a ganar por ella.

No fue muy difícil convencer a todas las personas que les concierne. Mis padres afirmaron sin vacilar su deseo mutuo que siempre desearon ver a una de sus hijas paradas en el podio de ganadora. Nuestro entrenador – el de Bree y mío – me felicitó por mi entusiasmo y sed de victoria. Pero lo que más me motivó a tomar mi decisión fue el anhelo de venganza hacia el mudo que me había quitado a mi hermana tan trágicamente, que ni siquiera logré aceptarlo de inmediato. Me sentía – y me siento – con el derecho a culpar públicamente a un mundo de la ira que me hicieron sentir en un momento, hay cosas que suceden sin compasión alguna hacia los posibles heridos, yo fui una de esas personas, y les digo a todos que no saben, y nunca sabrán lo que verdaderamente se siente.

Todo eso sumado al hecho de ser gemelas me otorgó una fecha de nacimiento acorde a las exigencias. Yo Noelle Singrose, nacida el 9 de Mayo, sería la representante del distrito 2 pasara lo que pasara en el camino.

Estoy dispuesta a matar a quien sea por vengar la muerte de Bree. Sé que tal vez la culpa no recae en los tributos de este año, pero igualmente pasaré por sobre ellos para reafirmar el poder Singrose a todo el mundo.

Todo esto lo reflexiono repetidamente en el lugar en que compartí los momentos más inolvidables con Bree, la casa del árbol. Me encuentro acurrucada en posición fetal en una esquina, con la cabeza apoyada en el inestable piso de madera. Todo aquí está tal y como lo dejamos ayer en la mañana, la pequeña mesa colocada al centro con dos sillas. Nuestros suministros de comida apilados todos en otra esquina al lado de la minúscula nevera. Todavía recuerdo cómo sacamos sin culpa esa nevera del ático de nuestra casa sin que ninguno de nuestros padres se diera cuenta.

En el suelo, a unos dos metros de donde descanso, está el agujero cuadrado con la escalera de cuerda colgando hacia el césped del jardín trasero. Y por dos metros sobre mi cabeza está el techo endeble que nunca logramos reforzar debido a la lluvia y las goteras que nunca nos dejaban tranquilas. Apenas llegue de vuelta al distrito pienso finalmente reparar ese pedazo de madera gigante que tantos problemas nos causó. Después de todo, este era nuestro lugar favorito entre todos los demás, incluso sobre el entrenamiento.

Me animo a incorporarme lentamente. Al ladear mi cabeza en la dirección original siento como en alguna parte de mi cráneo todo da vueltas. Mi cuello gira un poco antes de enderezarlo completamente hacia delante y ver la hora en el pequeño reloj colgado en la pared marrón, percatándome de que ya se me ha hecho tarde para la Cosecha. Debo ir andando o será demasiado tarde. Intento sacar a Bree unos momentos de mis pensamientos y bajo por la escalera concluyendo con un salto seco en la suave alfombra de césped de abajo.

Estoy en mi habitación con una de nuestras espadas firmadas originalmente por nuestros campeones favoritos del Distrito. Una de ellas, la más pesada, posee una gruesa firma de un ganador que hizo lo suyo hace unos veinte años. Otra, algo más delgada, tiene en el mango la firma de la más reciente campeona del distrito. Afortunadamente ella era amiga de la familia así que no me fue difícil conseguir su autógrafo.

En la mesita entre ambas camas, todavía se alza negándose a ser quitada la fotografía de nosotras, cada una sosteniendo un arco y flecha, apuntando hacia la cámara con la punta de las armas. Nuestra sonrisa logra protagonizar la escena inmóvil, se nota de inmediato nuestro entusiasmo por los juegos en sí. Supongo que a mí me hubiera tocado asistir el año siguiente, de todas maneras, no me hubiera quedado con los brazos cruzados ante semejante situación.

Me dirijo sin mucho ánimo hacia mi vestidor y elijo desinteresadamente mi ropa para la Cosecha. Mi amor por la moda no se sobrepone antes este momento y escojo lo que más me representa.

Luego de mirarme al espejo veo a una persona igual a mí, pero no parezco ser yo por alguna razón. Estoy encajada dentro de un vestido negro por sobre las rodillas. Ajustado a la cintura y con un corte V bajo el cuello. Mi cabello castaño oscuro se posa por sobre mi hombro hasta la mitad del estómago con sus ondas matutinas. En mis pies unos zapatos negros y en la muñeca derecha una pulsera que en algún momento perteneció a Bree, pero ahora yo la llevo como algo en su recuerdo.

Me siento por última vez en la cama de Bree. Está hecha tan ordenadamente como a ella le gustaba. El cubre cama doblado hacia abajo y el cojín turquesa ladeado en diagonal sobre la suave almohada blanca. Y pensar que hace veinticuatro horas ella se encontraba todavía personalmente en esta habitación que siempre compartimos como gemelas que éramos, perdón, somos.

Definitivamente la melancolía amenaza con quedarse en mi cuerpo hasta nuevo aviso, no logro siquiera esbozar una sonrisa en memoria de Bree, debo demostrar que su ida no será olvidada por nadie, menos por mí. Así que en una acumulación súbita de emprendimiento, enderezo mis rodillas y camino hacia la puerta y hacia el legado que me ha dejado mi hermana.

Continuo caminando por las calles del Distrito dos con mis padres, uno a cada lado, igualmente desanimados que yo. Ya tienen claro lo que haré y han asumido que tendrán que permaneces solos por unas semanas hasta que yo vuelva. No deberían sentirse desiertos emocionalmente, después de todo, yo seré la que estará sola contra veintitrés personas por matar tarde o temprano.

Muchas amigas se acercan hacia mí para consolarme, no me he presentado ante ninguna multitud desde las dos de ayer cuando Bree murió. Supongo deberán estar preocupadas por como reaccionaré, pero ya todos se enteraron de mi inminente partida. Observo las miradas de lástima de personas que no he visto en toda mi vida, no me molestan, simplemente las agradezco en silencio asumiendo el dolor que ellos también tienen el derecho de sentir.

Mis piernas se mueven una detrás de otra tan mecánicamente que no me doy cuanta cuando hemos llegado a la fila que debo hacer antes de ingresar al área de las chicas de dieciséis. Siento un roce en el hombro ates de voltearme y ver a mi mejor amiga observándome como una sobria estatua. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me lanzo a sus brazos a llorar sin control. Pasan unos dos minutos hasta que nos separamos y vemos que la fila ha avanzado por nuestro lado y ya debemos confirmar nuestra presencia.

Camino hasta la mesita con mi cabeza en su hombro y digo con voz débil.

"Noelle Singrose" Luego de hacerlo bajo la cabeza hacia mis zapatos y veo que he comenzado a temblar.

"McKayla Howard" Habla mi amiga y nos indican la dirección hasta la sección de nuestra edad. Nos paramos cerca de mis otras amigas, quienes al vernos forman un círculo a mi alrededor y me abrazan para contener el dolor que no deja de salir por mis poros. Saludo a cada una con un beso en la mejilla antes de comenzar la ceremonia y obligarme a quedarme quieta por un momento.

"Buenos días a todos los chicos y chicas del Distrito 2" Comienza a hablar el alcalde y todos ya de han dispuesto a escuchar el discurso de siempre. "Pero que buen ambiente tenemos hoy en día para conmemorar un nuevo Vasallaje de los Veinticinco" ¿En serio está diciendo eso? Por lo que yo soy capaz de ver, el distrito no se encuentra con la emoción característica de un día como la Cosecha. O algo anda mal o yo estoy percibiendo todo con otros ojos.

"Imagino que ya conocen el cambio de este año y los chicos y chicas nacidos entre el 22 de Abril y 21 de Mayo se encuentran en sus respectivas áreas" Ante la poca confirmación por parte de la multitud el alcalde continua con el Tratado de Traición, al que no le pongo ni la más mínima atención. Lo único que pienso en este momento es en el placer que voy a sentir cuanto maye a todos los tributos que se crucen en mi camino en cualquier momento. Quiero que sus familias sufran como yo lo estoy haciendo. Yo no merecía este dolor, así que voy a tener que traspasarlo a personas que lo merezcan lo mismo o más. Es lo justo.

No alcanzo a divisar cuando nuestro acompañante Geofrey sube al escenario majestuosamente y le arrebata el micrófono al alcalde. Nunca me ha desagradado ese tipo, pero dada mi situación no soy capaz de apreciar a nadie en este momento. Más, no puedo ver a nadie sin odiarlo por estar con vida y que Bree no lo esté. Supongo que si en este momento fuera una persona con otra mentalidad me sorprendería ante mi rencor hacia todo el mundo, nunca he sido muy rencorosa, pero la situación me consume y me mantiene bloqueada. Como siempre, con mi idea fija.

Nuevamente me despierto entre pensamientos y veo por el rabillo del ojo a Geofrey, quien está anunciando con su voz ronca que las damas irán primero como todos los malditos años. ¿No puede apresurarse un poco? Mis deseos son captados por algo, en algún lugar, y el hombre al fin se dirige a la esfera de cristal que contiene todos los nombres de chicas elegibles.

Introduce su brazo y extrae de inmediato un papel de la pila. Lo desdobla y casi no alcanzo a escuchar por el llanto que comienza a surgir en mi interior.

"Janine Brock" Me parece conocer a esa chica de nombre o de vista, no lo recuerdo. Alcanzo a ver una cola de caballo rubia que se mueve en la sección de los quince años y mi bondad crece, no haré a esa chica sufrir ni un segundo más.

"Soy voluntaria" Grito entre sollozos y unas pocas personas se voltean a ver la escena desde sus respectivos lugares. Bajo mi cabeza lo más que puedo y comienzo a caminar mecánicamente hacia el escenario, sin poner atención a los susurros de lástima provenientes de múltiples bocas. Subo la escalera con el mismo ánimo y me paro a un lado de Geofrey, con raíces saliendo de los zapatos y metiéndose en el suelo.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre querida?" La misma rutina de siempre y la misma respuesta se siempre, sólo que sin el entusiasmo de siempre.

"Noelle Singrose" Al articular la última palabra rompo en llanto y abrazo mi rostro lo las manos. Me da igual que todo el distrito me esté observando llorar, ya nada importa, estoy completamente desligada del mundo.

Miro hacia la parte de atrás de la plaza y veo a mi madre enviándome un meso por el aire. Sus ojos también están llenos de lágrimas y unas cuantas ya han comenzado a caer estrepitosamente.

Lo único que logro captar de la Coecha masculina es el nombre del tributo. Ni siquiera alcanzo a conocer y fue elegido o voluntario. La verdad es que no me interesa. Al parecer su nombre es Chace, bonita forma de llamarse, si eres hombre obviamente.

En algún momento del espacio Geofrey empuja suavemente mi espalda y anuncia que nos dirigimos hacia el edificio de justicia para nuestras despedidas.

Ya no pienso en nada productivo en este momento. En mi cabeza se refleja la imagen de Bree sonriendo ante lo que acabo de hacer. Estoy cumpliendo nuestro sueño, el mío y de ella al mismo tiempo. Tal vez esta no era la manera en que estaba todo planeado, pero voy a tener que tratar de reafirmar mi inminente victoria con mi difunta hermana siempre en mente.

* * *

**Chace Vandom – Distrito 2 POV**

¡Flash!

Sonrío a la cámara una vez más antes de que sea tomada la fotografía. Ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantas han sido. Todos mis familiares quieren imprimir el momento más que en su memoria, una tradición que continua su curso conmemorará al cuarto integrante de la familia aspirante al título. Me preparo para el último flash que rodea mi figura con su brillo y graba esta escena para las futuras generaciones.

"¡Todos siéntense! Ya es hora de almorzar" Dice mi madre desde su asiento antes de pararse y tomar el poderío de la situación con su voz reflejada de emoción. Ella es una de las personas por las que más me preocupa sobresalir durante las próximas dos semanas. Siempre ha sido, con mi padre, las personas que más me han apoyado en todo lo que hago, y de alguna manera tengo que devolverles el favor.

Vengo de una familia de luchadores y ganadores. Las tres ascendencias masculinas por parte de mi padre han sido coronadas con el título de ganador de los Juegos del Hambre. Ha llegado ahora el momento de que sea mi turno, ha llegado mi momento. Desde pequeño mi padre ha inculcado en mí la sed de victoria, acompañado por los arduos entrenamientos. Luego de todo nuestro esfuerzo ahora me he convertido en un as para todo lo que me pidas. Sé manejar todas las armas y conozco cada habilidad de supervivencia necesaria. Estoy listo para esto.

Al ser el hijo mayor de la familia me ha tocado el deber de continuar con la tradición. Mis dos hermanos pequeños, Tristán y Hugo, han quedado excluidos de la obligación por el simple hecho de ser tres años menores. Pero la verdad es que, no tengo absolutamente ningún problema con mi legado. Nací listo para ganar y asegurar mi confianza. Así he sido criado.

Me siento en la cabecera de la mesa con mantel blanco. Todos estamos en el jardín disfrutando del calor de la mañana. Para las ocasiones especiales, por sobre todo esta, hay un cambio de horario y todos tenemos una celebración digna del momento. Aquí está gran parte de mi familia, debemos ser unas veinte personas, entre tíos, primos, abuelos y miembros más cercanos. Ya todo se ha calmado luego de la orden provista por mi madre y la mesa ya se ha llenado con gente susurrando a los más cercanos que tienen. Supongo que mi padre comenzará y luego se animarán los más callados para dar su despedida.

"Disculpen, disculpen." Dice al tiempo que choca su cuchillo con la copa de cristal. "Quiero encabezar esta lista de felicitaciones hacia mi querido hijo Chace"

Su chaqueta color ébano y cabello peinado hacia atrás le dan aire de inmensa experiencia. Su rostro posee las mismas facciones que yo y eso me la seguridad suficiente de pertenecer a la línea de sangre privilegiada que encabezan mis tatarabuelos hace muchas generaciones.

"Chace, quiero expresar mi gran orgullo por ti y por lo que te encuentran a punto de realizar. Agradezco toda la dedicación que has puesto en convertirte en un chico merecedor de todo lo que aspira. Debo confesar que no puedo esperar a verte en la Arena imponiéndote sobre todos esos inútiles que no tienen ninguna posibilidad contra ti. Eso sí, una débil esperanza nunca hace mal".

Al decir esto crea el agradable ambiente de familia y humor que tanto me gusta. Ya tengo totalmente claro todo lo que me está diciendo pero es bueno escucharlo una vez más para alimentar mi seguridad.

"Quiero terminar con el desearte la mayor de las suertes y decirte que te quiero mucho, como futuro campeón y como el mejor hijo".

Todos aplauden tranquilamente ante su pequeño discurso y se preparan para el siguiente, que resulta sr de mi novia Trisha, sentada a mi lado.

"Conocí a Chace hace dos años y siempre supe sus ansias por traer el orgullo que tanto merece este distrito. Siempre he apoyado su derecho a brillar como la persona que es, no necesariamente por el color de su cabello". Al decir esto acarrea otra ronda de risas por parte de los invitados y yo me permito mirar hacia arriba, donde mi cabello rubio se alza como un destello que luz. "Debo decir que estaré bastante nerviosa durante los días en que permanezcas en la Arena, pues a veces la posibilidades no se encuentran completamente a tu favor, pero continuo estando segura de que darás lo mejor de ti para ganar y volver conmigo tan pronto como puedas".

Sonrío hacia el pequeño rostro de Trisha y me dispongo a besarla en agradecimiento por sus palabras. Tengo absoluta seguridad en sus palabras y me las arreglaré para cumplir la promesa interior de volver a buscarla.

En ese momento algo hace un sonido extraño en la puerta de jardín que da con el patio trasero. Mi madre se levanta preocupada a ver que sucede, se tarde un poco debido a sus altos tacos pero finalmente gira la manilla y Sasha, mi hermosa perra Collie sale de ella dande grandes saltos en mi dirección.

Me paro de la silla a la espera de su llegada y cuando eso sucede ella salta con sus patas delanteras sobre mis hombros, derribándome hacia la suave hierba. Lucho sin resultado con ella por unos segundos antes de resignarme. Me lame la cara varias veces seguidas y puedo divisar su cola moviéndose de un lado a otro en señal de felicidad. En el momento que se calma intento incorporarme sobre mis codos pero logra interponerse nuevamente sobre mis intentos de no parecer un débil idiota. Puedo con feroces tributos pero no con un inofensivo animal.

No sé en qué momento alguien logra sacármela de encima y ya soy capaz de pararme. La miro son una expresión de reproche buscando su cara de perro arrepentido, hasta que llega. Los extremos de sus ojos caen y deja de mover la cola. Ante esta esperada reacción comienzo a reír y ella se anima nuevamente.

Definitivamente amo a ese perro. Ha sido nuestra mascota desde hace cinco años y mi compañero por gran parte de ese tiempo. En las mañanas salgo a trotar con ella para prepararme para el entrenamiento. Y lo peor, es que a veces puede más que yo y simplemente quedo exhausto mientras ella se luce con su resistencia canina.

Se sienta tranquilamente al lado de mi silla y yo también lo hago para proseguir con la celebración.

"Discúlpenme, pero creo que es mi turno de tomar la palabra" Oigo reclamar a mi abuelo. Su bigote y barba blancos demuestran su edad y con ayuda de mi abuela se coloca en posición por sobre todos, disponiéndose a hablar. "Pido permiso para ser el último en expresar sus felicitaciones, imagino que mi nieto se aburrirá en poco tiempo de tantas palabras emotivas, después de todo, no son lo suyo". Me impresiona la manera en que mi abuelo conoce cada parte de mí, debe pasar que soy muy parecido a él en bastantes sentidos. A ninguno de nosotros nos va perfectamente con los discursos y todas esas cosas, así que agradezco su intromisión.

"Lo único que logro decir en este momento, por sobre toda la emoción, es que gratifico interminablemente a quien decidió entregarme una familia tan acreditadora de orgullo personal, como lo son todos ustedes. Hoy es el turno de Chace, pero luego será para los demás, siempre sobresaldremos como lo unidos que somos, y eso no lo tiene cualquier familia ordinaria".

Mi abuelo está obteniendo la atención que aspiraba. Todos y cada uno lo observan con admiración, a nadie se le escapa esta escena del rango en la lista de las más emotivas del año, pues más que eso, nosotros somos personas del momento, no tanto de discursos. Pero éste se postula como una señal de inicio para una nueva época de posteridad.

"Y ahora pasando a mi nieto, lo más importante, y lo que estoy obligado a mencionar, es que nunca olvides tu pasado y tu presente, nunca olvides que eres un Vandom, y nosotros nunca perdemos, aún cuando las posibilidades no estén a nuestro favor".

La pequeña multitud irrumpe en aplausos luego de ser articulada la última sílaba. Entra a mi cuerpo la última muestra de seguridad que necesito para llenar la cuota de confianza. En este momento me siento el chico más poderoso del planeta.

Mi habitación parece el último lugar ideal en el que debiera permanecer antes de la Cosecha. Aquí se guardan mis más grandes recuerdos y e encuentran escondidos mis secretos. Por ejemplo, nadie sabe que en la parte de atrás de ese vestidor, detrás de los pantalones, hay un agujero secreto en el que guardo mis armas preferidas. Nadie sabe acerca de que en el tercer cajón de mi velador está escrita una emotiva declaración por parte de mi subconsciente en el momento que mi cuerpo colapsó debido a los entrenamientos. Nadie sabe de la existencia de un hoyo en mi colchón donde se esconden las cartas que en algún momento escribí para Trisha, pero que me arrepentí de enviar.

Detrás de toda mi sed de ganar y de las ansias por matar personas y derramar sangre, hay una persona. Ese es el problema que a veces tienen con los Profesionales o integrantes de tributos como el Dos o el Uno. Detrás de cada sanguinario hay una persona que busca ser escuchada, o en mi caso, el mantener la tradición de una familia que espera lo máximo de ti. Y esa es la razón por la cual este año el trofeo de ganador tendrá mi nombre grabado, metafóricamente claro, pues no existe un trofeo, simplemente existe el orgullo que tanto quiero reafirmar como mío.

Me dirijo hacia el compartimiento secreto del vestidor y encajo mi mano para extraer una pequeña daga que en algún momento perteneció a mi padre. La examino ávidamente. Mango de algo que sugiere ser plata y punta en curva.

La cojo con la mano derecha y ya somos uno. Me ligo a mi arma e introduzco toda mi fuerza y concentración en el lanzamiento que en poco menos de un milisegundo, arriba a la mitad de la pared, justo entre dos cuadros que muestran a mi padre y abuelo parados frente a la multitud luego de su coronación.

Me encuentro parado en la hilera con Hugo, quien comparte la elegibilidad conmigo. El cambio de este año lo percibo como simplemente una frase, pues no afectó en nada mi destino. Resulta que mi cumpleaños cae justo el 19 de Mayo, dos días antes del cierre de la época de Tauro y la posibilidad de ser representante del Distrito Dos, según la tarjeta lo mencionó.

He estado pensando seriamente acerca de mi compañera en la Cosecha. Últimamente no me he concentrado en conocer sobre mi próxima adversaria, lo más probable es que parte del grupo de los Profesionales, y al mismo tiempo una de mis mayores amenazas. No conozco a todas las chicas que hayan esbozado algún interés por presentarse voluntarias. La única que en algún momento conocí fue esa chica Bree. Hace pocas horas recibí la información de que había tenido un accidente durante el entrenamiento de ayer y había muerto, dejando la vacante para la siguiente interesada. No puedo creer que alguien muerta así, tan repentinamente y sin aviso. Supongo sus padres estarán destrozados, al igual que su hermana gemela.

"¿Nombre?" Me doy cuenta del tiempo que pasé fuera de la realidad y me tardo un poco en asimilar la palabra. Eso molesta al agente de la paz y su expresión cambia de mal a peor.

"Chace Vandom" Finalmente articulo mi propio nombre y me dispongo a ingresar al área de los de dieciocho años, seguido por Hugo quien se dirige a la de los quinceañeros. Me paro a la cabeza de mi sección esperando a que todo comience de una vez por todas.

"Buenos días a todos los chicos y chicas del Distrito 2" Estoy muy ansiosos como para darme cuenta de inmediato quien es el que ha hablado. Dirijo mi vista hacia el escenario y veo al alcalde pronunciar las primeras palabras de lo que será mi cuarto discurso del día. Definitivamente no soy una persona a la que le agraden los conjuntos de palabras complicadas, como un discurso.

"Pero que buen ambiente tenemos hoy en día para conmemorar un nuevo Vasallaje de los Veinticinco" No me molesto en revisar el ambiente y ladeo la cabeza en espera a lo que ocurra después. ¿En serio no se aburren luego de la misma rutina todos los años?

"Imagino que ya conocen el cambio de este año y los chicos y chicas nacidos entre el 22 de Abril y 21 de Mayo se encuentran en sus respectivas áreas". Sigue diciendo cosas que yo ya conozco así que no me molesto en concentrarme en el Tratado de Traición que viene después.

Luego de eso sube a escoltar el alcalde nuestro acompañante Geofrey. Él es uno de los ejemplos de la rareza del Capitolio ante nosotros. Su piel es mucho más bronceada de lo que una persona normal estaría dispuesta a tener. El trae blanco – más claro que su propia dermis – brilla con un resplandor que hace daño a los ojos y su altura inmensa sobrepasa por varios centímetros al alcalde, quien se va de su lado al percatarse de su llegada.

"Muy buenos días a todos los habitantes del Distrito Dos, y mucha suerte a todos los chicos que tienen el privilegio de estar parados frente a mí". Es una de las pocas afirmaciones en las que estoy de acuerdo desde que comenzó todo esto. Sí que me siento afortunado de todo esto.

"Comencemos con las damas, si me permiten". Camina hacia el conjunto de papeles con nombres femeninos y saca rápidamente el primero con que sus dedos tienen contacto. Lo abre con cuidado y anuncia a la chica elegida. "Janine Brock".

Janine casi no alcanza a asumir su ida a los juegos cuando una chica de la sección de dieciséis años grita, no me sorprende y no me molesto en mirar. Antes de percatarme de que es la hermana de la chica que murió ayer. Sube sollozando al escenario y revela su nombre ante toda la multitud asombrada de su procedencia.

"Noelle Singrose" Una tormenta inicia en mi interior luego de conocer a mi futura adversaria. Llegan a mi mente todas las razones por las que hubiera querido presentarse voluntaria. Pero la predominante es que quería representar a su hermana más que al mismo distrito, y eo es algo contra lo que será difícil luchar.

Geofrey apresura su paso hacia el bol de los hombres y luego de diez segundo de arduo trabajo desdoblando la tira de papel anuncia al pequeño micrófono.

"Hassan Jacklin"

Un chico de la sección de los doce años comienza a caminar hacia el escenario y yo me apresuro antes de que sea muy tarde. Limpio mi garganta preparándome para el gran momento y las palabras brotan de mi boca como si hubieran estado listas para hacerlo desde hace años.

"Me presento voluntario".

Le doy una mirada al pequeño Hassan, quien vuelve aliviado a su puesto original y me lanza una mirada de agradecimiento. Me las arreglo para subir al escenario lo más normalmente posible, mezclándolo con mi expresión de seguridad y mi poca habilidad para dar discursos. Afortunadamente lo único que debo hacer es decir mi nombre.

"Soy Chace Vandom" Menciono ante de que me pregunten y alcanzo a mirar a Noelle que parece estar sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Espero que se mantenga de esa forma durante todos los juegos pues no vendrá venir el torbellino Vandom. Este es el momento en que me dispongo a comenzar con la historia de mis propios juegos, donde yo seré el único protagonista.


	6. D3: Pragmática y Destinado

**Cleo Corlette – Distrito 3 POV**

Chasqueo una vez más mis dedos buscando la respuesta a la pregunta expuesta en la brillante pantalla ante mí. La estática que emana logra estabilizarme y mi mente piensa cada vez más rápido a medida que paso tiempo en esta posición.

¡Ya la tengo! Toco con mucho cuidado el cristal, tratando de no dejar marcas que luego estropearán mi calma. "cuarenta y nueve" Digo en voz alta al momento que inserto la misma respuesta en el registro del aparato. Espero por un nanosegundo hasta que la nítida imagen me comunica que acerté nuevamente.

Siempre he pensado que mi mente trabaja como un computador cada vez que pienso, o incluso cuando duermo. Casi puedo ver los engranes dentro de ella procesando la información y convirtiéndola en una explicación mucho más simple.

Esa es una de las gracias del Distrito 3, donde la inteligencia posee un gran privilegio dentro de las prioridades de una persona. A mi juicio, opino que ese tipo de reflexión acerca de las primacías en la vida es lo que nos convierte en un distrito sobresaliente en ese ámbito. Toda persona debería reconocer que la mente humana es el motor de la civilización como la conocemos. Sin ella, ¿qué seríamos? Esa es la ventaja que se nos entregó por sobre todo lo demás en el planeta, o por lo menos hasta donde yo lo sé.

Mis padres trabajan en la oficina central del Distrito. Ambos aspiran a encontrar todas las pruebas científicas de nuestra superioridad por sobre las mentes inferiores, como animales. Luego de tantos descubrimientos y precedentes basados en todos los estudios, veo venir un gran futuro para nuestra familia. Todos hemos sido concebidos como un aporte más para el objetivo de mis padres de seguir sus pasos como científicos.

A este paso me he ido convirtiendo en la mejor en todo lo que hago. Soy la primera de mi clase, algo bastante difícil tomando en cuenta el distrito en el que vivo. Veo las caras de envidia en todos mis compañeros al recibir calificaciones perfectas, después de todo, no hay nada más que pueda hacer contra mi propia mente. Siempre se me han hecho muy fáciles los ejercicios de mi nivel de aprendizaje, incluso hay veces que me gustaría subir un par de cursos con el fin de no perder tiempo. Pero cada vez que lo menciono, mis padres se niegan rotundamente, al igual que con todos mis otros hermanos.

Pero siempre me nace la misma pregunta, algo lógica, ¿por qué no potenciarnos y ganar ventaja desde ahora? Supongo que los pondría muy orgullosos el hecho de tener tres hijos prodigios reconocidos.

Mi hermano Cal, cuatro años mayor que yo, apenas el próximo año saldrá de las edades elegibles para la Cosecha. Pero lo que lo debería mantener confiado es el hecho de que no e encuentra dentro de las fechas de este año. No es el mismo caso para mí, pues nací el 8 de Junio, plena época Géminis, lo que me sitúa dentro de la doceava parte de los chicos elegibles para este año.

Eso es lo que siempre le reprocho a Cal, él ya es libre de hacer lo que quiera, sin la preocupación de ser llevado a ese santo evento anual. Puede independizarse, o también puede ir a la oficina donde trabajan mi padres para adentrarse lo más pronto posible en su futuro, algo que ya hizo mi otro hermano Carter apenas cumplió los diecinueve. Por ahora, Cal solo menciona que desea aprovechar su libertad y no hacer nada por el momento, ¿quién lo entiende? Últimamente se ha distanciado de nosotros y prefiere estar en su habitación todo el tiempo, no sé exactamente qué es lo que le molesta. Cuando intento hablar con él me cierra la puerta en las narices y no me queda nada más que hacer que asumir su actitud.

Saco un poco a mis hermanos de mis pensamientos y voy a mi vestidor para elegir mi atuendo para la Cosecha. No me tardo mucho en elegir pues la moda no es lo mío, no es exacta ni justa para todas las personas. Veo a las chicas del colegio ir todas las mañanas con la ropa más impresionante que he visto, cada día algo nuevo. No me imagino lo que harán ellas en los otros distritos, pues el nuestro no se encuentra muy arriba en ese rango, a diferencia de otras cosas.

En cinco minutos miro mi imagen reflejada en el espejo. Estoy conforme, puedo decirlo abiertamente. Soy algo baja, mido metro sesenta, por lo que mi cabello largo no me favorece mucho, pero no pienso cortarlo hasta nuevo aviso. Tengo puesto un vestido rojo brillante ajustado en la cintura y largo hasta las rodillas. No tiene hombros, por lo que mis brazos pálidos se muestran tal cual son. Yo no entro en esas modas de ir al solárium y aplicarse auto bronceante, es antinatural y completamente despectivo hacia tu propia piel. En los pies uso zapatos planos, igual de rojos que mi vestido y en mi cabello unas cuantas horquillas que lo mantienen alejado de mi rostro.

Aquí viene la parte difícil, mis anteojos. Desde pequeña he tenido que usarlos por problemas en mí cornea, más grande espero usas lentes de contacto o algo parecido, pero por el momento no me causas problema alguno. La cosa es elegir cuales. Tengo cerca de veinte pares diferentes, todos colocados ordenadamente en un estante perfecto para ellos. La mayoría son con el marco cuadrado, delgado y de algún color brillante. Pero otros se salen del estándar y llegar a ser redondos y morados. Este es un día especial, así que debo estar lo más presentable posible, así que elijo uno de los primeros con marco rojo.

Voy frente al espejo nuevamente y observo detenidamente mi rostro. Es tan pálido que no hayo que hacer con él, tampoco hay demasiadas cosas disponibles, así que lo mantengo igual como siempre. Hecho mi cabello por sobre mis hombro y hacia adelante para apreciar su perfección. Tan liso y largo como en esos comerciales de productos para el pelo. Tan perfecto pero al mimo tiempo tan desfavorecedor para mi figura. No sé qué argumento se me vino a la cabeza para cometer este crimen, como lo dirían muchas personas, pero ya no lo quiero así y soy idea fija, por que me dispongo a comenzar.

Siempre he sido un as en todo lo relacionado con las proporcionalidades desde muy pequeña, por lo que esto nunca ha sido un reto. Sé por donde comenzar y de qué forma. Muchos tipos y estilos. Bastantes personas me dicen que tengo potencial en este oficio, pero yo les respondo que simplemente tengo otros propósitos en mi vida. Junto con el hecho de ser impulsiva y perfeccionista. No tengo idea como esas dos cualidades pueden estar tan compenetradas con la misma persona, en mi opinión una es incapaz de potenciar a la otra, pero en mí se van perfectamente, y me ayudan en varias actividades diarias, a diferencia de esta, que no lo hago hace meses.

Está bien, mi impulsividad actúa y tomo la tijera de mi velador. Tomo un mechón con la mano izquierda y la tijera con la derecha. Acerco la hoja a mi cabello y comienzo a cortar. Mechón por mechón hasta que comienza a tomar su nueva forma. Esta actividad no me toma más de diez minutos hasta estar terminada.

Veo ante mí la imagen de una persona completamente nueva. Con el cabello más corto y un flequillo rebelde, no pueden ni mencionar que me veo mejor. Me veo mucho mejor. Ahora estoy más estilizada que antes y las puntas que llegan hasta la mitad de mi espalda con una ligera curva hacia afuera. Todo eso mezclado con mi vestido me convierten un una foto perfecta de mí misma. A un paso de la perfección, como siempre me atrevo a decir.

Ahora es el momento de pensar qué pasaría si logro lucir esta nueva yo ante todo el mundo. Qué pasaría si todos pudieran conocer a la nueva y mejorada Cleo. Esto del corte de pero se me está subiendo a la cabeza, me lo aseguro. Me siento suavemente en mi cama a balancear las posibilidades. Primero se me viene a la cabeza, ¿cómo será un futuro como vencedora? Cualquiera desearía por sobre todo lo demás acarrear ese título, con ese orgullo. Ir a la Gira de los Vencedores, escuchar a tanta gente gritar tu nombre con emoción, y sí, también con odio. Ese sentimiento de superioridad no se compara con nada.

Tengo mi mente, con la inteligencia necesaria y las ansias que se irán formando de a poco a medida que avance en tiempo. El aprender a manejar las armas no será algo muy complicado, habilidades para eso no me faltan y tampoco dejaré que se conviertan en un impedimento. Obviamente hablando en forma retórica.

Nunca a nadie se le ha pasado por la cabeza el hecho de que yo vaya a Los Juegos del Hambre. Nuestra situación económica está por sobre lo normal y nunca he tenido que pedir teselas. Todos tienen otras expectativas para mi futuro. En este distrito no le damos mucho énfasis a este evento, siempre habrá cosas más importantes. Sólo ocurre una vez al año y son apenas dos chicos, entre todos los miles que hay. No se conoce como algo furtivo ir a un lugar en que tus posibilidades son algo escasas en comparación a otros competidores.

Pero al mirarme a mí, soy algo más baja y débil, pero la inteligencia juega una carta muy importante a mi favor. Sabré hacer trampas y aprenderé todas las técnicas de supervivencia. En los deportes siempre me ha ido bien, pero volviendo a la realidad, ¿en serio podría estar preparada?

Esa pregunta ronda mi cabeza durante varios minutos. Hasta conseguir una respuesta apresurada dentro de toda la ironía del dicho y el hecho, después de todo, hay que estrenar a la nueva yo.

Cal me ha pedido que camine hasta la plaza central con él y dejara a papá y mamá con Carter un poco más atrás. Sinceramente es la primera vez que me habla en unas dos semanas luego de entrar en su inexplicable autismo. Se le ve algo más enojado hoy, sigo sin encontrar una solución al problema que se ha planteado como mi hermano.

"Cleo, escúchame" Pone una voz algo seria que no logro entender del todo. No descifro su situación hasta que continua. "Escuché que insinuabas algunas cosas de lo que iba a suceder hoy en la Cosecha".

¿Qué está comenzando a ocurrir?, se suponía que esas palabras desviarían aún más su atención de lo que pasaría hoy. Nunca pensé en darle a nadie una idea de lo que haría, ¿qué fue lo que he hecho mal?

"Tengo que contarte la verdad sobre por qué me he comportado así desde que leyeron esa tarjeta en el Vasallaje" Limpia su garganta creando algo de suspenso entre nosotros dos. No capto la idea de este momento y o supongo se refleja en mi expresión que debe estar algo confundida.

"Yo, antes de que todo esto sucediera, quería ir a los juegos" Suelta esa bomba tan rápidamente que debo procesarla antes de obtener su verdadero significado completamente descifrado. Mis ojos se han abierto de par en par y a través de mis anteojos deben parecer unas grandes pelotas de pin-pon. No comprendo la coincidencia. Abro mi boca para decir algo pero Cal me calla de inmediato comenzado a hablar primero.

"En el momento que leyeron la tarjeta, me di cuenta de que nunca debí pensar en hacer semejante cosa, o por lo menos no hubiera sido correcto hacerlo. Luego de escucharte esta mañana supe de inmediato que tú habías pensado lo mismo que yo. Sé que es difícil que yo me haya percatado tan rápido de tus planes, pero tengo claro que los tres somos iguales en ese sentido y por alguna razón ibas a razonar de la misma manera que yo".

Me ha dejado sin palabras. ¿Verdaderamente soy tan predecible por mi propio hermano? ¿Habrá Carter pensado lo mismo? Nunca debí haber hablado acerca de mis planes. No, corrección, nunca debí insinuar nada, al parecer mis hermanos son unos psicópatas lee mentes.

"Sólo quiero decirte que en mi opinión no deberías hacerlo. Nuestros padres ya están demasiado inmersos en su próximo descubrimiento y no han permanecido tan cercanos a nosotros en los últimos días. Pero eso no significa que también se hubieran dado cuenta. Como yo y Carter".

Debilidad, es lo único que se me viene a la mente. Me doy cuente de que mi propio hermano insinúa que soy débil y no suficiente para ganar estos juegos. En ese momento salgo corriendo. Mi propia familia empujándome lejos de mis propósitos. Eso nunca llegué a pensarlo hasta ahora. Esa última frase me ha dado el pase final para tomar la decisión que me hará ir hoy a los juegos del hambre.

"Cleo, espera" Es lo único que alcanzo a oír de la voz de mi hermano que ha comenzado a difuminarse entre el gentío.

Llego casi sin aliento a la fila de la plaza. He corrido unas diez cuadras a toda velocidad, incitada por la rabia que ha nacido en mi interior. Alguien se atrevió a interponerse entre yo y mis decisiones. Eso no lo he tolerado nunca, pero intento de esconderlo lo más que puedo para que no piensen mal de mí. Ahora eso ya no tiene sentido, yo voy a ser voluntaria y me da lo mismo lo que mi familia pensé sobre ello.

"Cleo Corlette" Digo ansiosamente en el momento que llego ante la mesa de metal que se encuentra ante mí, con una agente de la paz que me observa con sus ojos saltones. Me alejo hacia la sección de los quince años antes de que siquiera encuentre mi nombre en la lista. La rebeldía parece encontrar un buen lugar en mi interior luego de actuar como lo he hecho en los últimos cinco minutos.

He llegado algo tarde pues el alcalde Digit se dispone a subir al escenario y comenzar con toda la cosa. En la parte de atrás veo a toda mi familia charlando bastante enérgicamente. Supongo que Cal ya les habrá comunicado acerca de mis propósitos y todos están buscando la manera de pararme. Hay un único problema en eso. Nadie será capaz de detenerme, y menos ellos.

Todo está sucediendo demasiado rápido ante mis ojos. El anuncio del Vasallaje, la melancolía de Cal, las decisiones de esta mañana. Las escenas parece haber sucedido en tan solo un par de días, y pensar que esta mañana estaba razonando si acudir o no a un lugar en al que pertenezco.

De inmediato se me viene a la mente un pasado experimento de mis padres en el que recibieron grandes honores. En él se postulaba el llamado ser superior, con una mentalidad dirigente ante las supuestas personas o seres inferiores a él. Ese ser era denominado el _avax predator. _Con eso descubro mí auténtica superioridad ante las personas que no buscan nada más que vivir en un lugar sin nadar por la gloria. Esa mente que nos llevará a todos a la perfección que yo alcanzaré al ganar estos juegos. No necesito poder ni ventajas para autodenominarme lo que ya seré con o sin ayuda.

"Es hora de las damas" Vuelvo a la realidad al escuchar a nuestra acompañante Willa decir estas palabras y dirigirse a la bola de cristal que contiene mi nombre adentro, entre todo el mar de nombres de chicas que se hayan a mi alrededor.

"Camilla Holland"

Este es el momento en que debo dar el paso hacia mi futuro plagado de reconocimiento. Enderezo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo buscando incrementar en algo mi estatura, lo que no funciona del todo. Pero es el segundo en que levanto mi mano.

"Soy voluntaria" Escucho a mi madre llorar por lo bajo luego de hacer mi declaración. Eso me llena de felicidad pues toma la forma de otra mano que me empuja hacia el gran escenario que me espera delante de mí.

Subo los escalones y me estanco al lado de Willa, quien es algo más baja que yo. Tal vez mi apariencia no muestra mucho ante las personas que se amontonan frente a mí como una multitud que muestra asombro ante su héroe. Asombro que demuestra su temor, o lo que parece temor, o lo que luego se convertirá en temor. No logro encontrar la frase perfecta para describir este momento, pues es algo nuevo para mí. Lo único que puedo decir es que he tomado la decisión perfecta.

Detrás de la plaza se extiende un mar de fábricas que insinúan ser uno de las creaciones del hombre. Pero de algo no nos damos cuenta. Lo más poderoso no es lo que creamos, sino lo que nosotros podemos llegar a crear en nuestro interior para reafirmar algo que yo he hecho hoy. Yo seré la ganadora, y no será por la fama ni por el orgullo, será para demostrar que lo último que tengo es debilidad emocional.

* * *

**Cyril Kraft – Distrito 3 POV**

Mis padres están peleando de nuevo. Oigo a través de la pared blanca hacia la habitación contigua y logro escuchar casi todas las atrocidades de se echan a la cara. No he sido testigo de ningún objeto tangible que haya chocado con algo por lo que la riña no ha pasado a mayores. Estoy casi seguro que en menos de cinco minutos alguno de mis hermanos irrumpirá en esa pieza y les dirá que se callen, es lo que siempre sucede pues no nos gusta arriesgarnos a que cualquiera de ellos dos salga herido en forma literal.

Esto está comenzando a suceder cada día desde hace bastante tiempo. Es el sonido ambiental de las tardes y simplemente no se nos acurre nada que hacer para detenerlo.

No sé exactamente cuál fue razón para desencadenar esta serie de espectáculos. Supongo fue desde hace tres años, cuando mi hermana Felicia tuvo que ir a los Juegos luego de que nadie se presentara voluntaria, sin mucha novedad. Desde la noche de ese día hemos tenido que vivir con la interminables rivalidades entre nuestros padres, a lo que no le hayo explicación pues supuestamente somos todos seres pensantes y conscientes.

Ahora somos solo tres hermanos, en el significado de la palabra claro, pues sabemos que Felicia siempre será parte de la familia. Recuerdo que yo tenía diez años cuando tuvo lugar esa Cosecha. No me encontraba todavía en situación de elegibilidad, aunque quise presentarme voluntario por ella. Estuve unos cinco minutos gritando sin fuerzas hasta que se la llevaron al Edificio de Justicia. En ese momento no sabía que, primero, tenía dos años menos que la edad mínima, y, segundo, era un varón a diferencia de ella.

En los juegos no tuvo oportunidad. Siendo una chica de quince años sin ninguna experiencia en armas ni supervivencia. Sobrevivió al baño de sangre casi por casualidad, pero murió al segundo día a manos de los Profesionales. De cualquier manera nosotros ya asumimos al primer día que ella no volvería con nosotros.

Como ya lo dije, mis padres nunca volvieron a ser los mismos. Echándose la culpa por la muerte de Felicia, sin ningún respaldo aparente, pues no era justo cargar a una persona con la responsabilidad de algo fuera de su alcance. Algo los debe haber cambiado hasta el límite de odiarse mutuamente. Según mis hermanos restantes existe otra explicación, pero al parecer nunca la sabré porque cada vez que insinúo querer conocerla, comienza otra pelea de la que yo mismo me siento culpable.

En ese momento escucho como alguien abre sin previo aviso la puerta de la habitación de mis padres. Todo queda en silencio por unos cinco segundos en los que supongo, ambos observan al personaje misterioso a través de la atmósfera del cuarto.

— ¿Algún día serán capaces de parar?- es Leanna, mi hermana mayor de veintiún años la que ha parado la pelea. Espero escuchar por lo menos diez minutos de reproche por parte de ella, quien se ha autodenominado la persona mayor y estable de esta casa, a diferencia de nuestros padres.

—Leanna, cariño, sal por favor- dice mi madre con su tono de mamá preocupada del que ya todos desconfiamos. ¿Cree que eso será suficiente para detener a Lea?

— ¡No mamá! No lo haré. Nosotros somos los que siempre tenemos que pensar por ustedes dos. Sus peleas lo único que logran haces es continuar denigrando la especie de familia unida que aparentamos ser. ¿Creen que de esa forma les están dando una buena educación a los dos pequeños? – ya comenzó a sacar su fiera interior, siempre hace lo que puede por usarnos como un argumento, con lo que estoy completamente de acuerdo pues es la verdad.

—Leanna, no metas a tus hermanos en esto, es nuestro problema el estar arreglando nuestras diferencias —papá dice intentando poner el punto de superioridad parental a la situación, lo que funciona en menor cantidad que lo anterior.

—Me sorprende que no te rías de ti mismo papá. ¿A esto le llamas arreglar tus diferencias? Tus palabras son un ejemplo de que no te encuentras lo suficientemente cuerdo como para preocuparte de tus hijos.

— ¡Sal de esta habitación en este momento! No te atrevas a hablarme de esa manera de nuevo porque lo lamentarás.

—Algún día serás capaz de escucharte a ti mismo y en serio, en serio te vas a sentir muy avergonzado papa. Al igual que tú—. Supongo que ha apuntado hacia mamá en ese momento. Yo tampoco toleraría por mucho tiempo estar dentro de una pieza con ellos dos, pero lo que me diferencia de mi hermana es que yo no dudaría en usar mi fuerza bruta.

Con el rato que he estado escuchando lo que sucedía no me he percatado de la presencia de Harry en mi propio cuarto. Ha ingresado sigilosamente y en este momento se encuentra parado a unos dos metros de mí, observando la pared como si no fuera un muro blanco y mostrara una imagen digna de ver. Nos observamos por un instante hasta que yo ladeo la cabeza hacia atrás y esta da contra la pared, ya me he resignado a estos espectáculos y supongo, él también.

La casa entera se sumerge en un silencio bastante extenso antes de escuchar a Leanna entrar por la misma puerta por la que entró Harry hace no sé cuanto tiempo. Nuevamente miro a mi hermano, luego a Lea. Estos silencios dicen todas las palabras que nosotros mismos no expresamos cada momento luego de que ella calle a mis padres. Mi incorporo sobre mis manos y los tres nos acercamos y nos unimos en un abrazo.

Mi hermana está llorando, pero Harry y yo nos mantenemos con esa expresión sepulcral característica de momentos como éste. Los momentos en que me doy cuenta de que mis hermanos se han convertido en lo más valioso que tengo por ahora. Y también lo digo por Felicia, ella también e parte del abrazo, aún no esté en persona.

–Escúchenme. A falta de padres cuerdos vamos a tener que hacer trabajo doble, pero de esa manera nos hemos convertido en lo que somos, unos chicos fuertes—. dice Lea entre lágrimas. –Es probable que esto suceda cada mísero día desde no sé cuando, pero quiero que sepan que esto no es culpa de nadie, y menos de Felicia. Ella solo tuvo la mala suerte de no contar con las probabilidades a su favor, como lo dicen.

— ¿Puedes por favor no utilizar esa expresión? Ya la he escuchando tantas veces que me amarga cada vez que la dicen, y sobre todo con respecto a Felicia. Siempre trato de olvidar que ya no tendrá un futuro como nosotros— esta vez es Harry quien nos habla, también se le ve a punto de llorar, algo un poco raro en él.

—Está bien, entonces no la diré. Pero quiero que sepan algo. Ambos hoy se encontrarán en esa fila, por las cosas del destino los tenían que haber nacido en Junio. Pero sean del signo que sean, solo recuerden que Felicia los va a acompañar a donde vayan, ella se ha convertido en su mayor protección, desde donde quiera que esté —. Leanna nos toma las manos a ambos.

—Voy a irrumpir en las peleas papá y mamá hasta que ambos se percaten del daño que les hacen a ustedes dos. No es justo y nunca lo será. Ustedes necesitan una familia unida, cómo todas las personas en el mundo, y siendo su hermana mayor, y sin unos padres que los valoren, debo hacer lo que sea por lograrlo. Les doy mi palabra.

Los tres nos unimos en otro abrazo aún más fuerte en el que me doy cuenta de que nosotros tres somos la verdadera familia. Incluso se nota en nuestro aspecto. Leanna con su cabello largo y negro atrapado en un moño y sus finas facciones se asemeja bastante a los nuestros. Los tres tenemos las mismas pecas en la nariz y piel blanca como las nubes que se asoman entre las cortinas de mi habitación. Parecemos hermanos de sangre, y también lo somos.

Luego de eso, nos disponemos a prepararnos para la Cosecha que se nos viene encima en unas dos horas. En dos horas yo y Harry estaremos parados en nuestras áreas esperando no ser elegidos por el azar o por el mismo destino, espero la promesa de Leanna se mantenga como lo que es, una promesa.

No pongo mucho entusiasmo en vestirme, ¿cuál es la idea de presentarse formal a un acontecimiento de este tipo? Todos los acompañantes y alcaldes de los distritos actúan como si fuera el momento más feliz del año. Tal vez lo sea para los habitantes del Capitolio, quienes no tienen que enfrentar una Cosecha cada año, pero yo no le veo ni una pizca de felicidad.

No busco reflejar rebeldía, sería un poco sospechoso, pero tampoco me complace mostrar mi total asentimiento hacia las costumbres de esta fecha, así que me visto como si fuera un día cualquiera, después de todo, eso debería ser.

Me pongo unos jeans blancos holgados, zapatillas deportivas también blancas y una polera celeste con manga corta. Nada que me aleje de la normalidad de las otras personas, paso desapercibido. Dejo mi cabello negro tal como está y salgo rápidamente de mi cuarto para encontrarme con Lea y Harry.

Los tres nos disponemos a despedirnos de nuestros padres. Es algo raro que bajemos separados hacia el centro de la ciudad, como una familia. Pero por el ambiente que hay en nuestra casa no veo opción de algún símbolo de tregua. Bajaremos los tres a la Cosecha y ahí diremos las últimas palabras para despedirnos y volver a vernos después del espectáculo, así supongo sucederá.

Estamos llegando a la habitación de nuestros padres cuando mamá salé furiosa dela habitación en dirección contraria a nuestro rumbo. Se le ve que ha llorado bastante luego de que nos fuéramos, no es algo muy novedoso por lo que seguimos nuestro camino. Cuando llegamos vemos a papá sentado tranquilamente en su cama, o posiblemente aparentando tranquilidad pues nadie se vería tranquilo luego de la pelea que tuvieron. Ha prendido el televisor y ve en la pantalla un documental sobre la evolución de los parlantes de música. Sigo sin entender su bipolaridad ante los acontecimientos previos. Parece como si nada hubiera pasado y eso nos hace detenernos un poco.

— Niños, ¿ya se van?— dice al momento que se voltea y nos mira con expresión fúnebre que se complementa a la verdadera realidad de la instancia, lo que nos tranquiliza un poco.

— Si papá, los vemos allá si ya han dejado de discutir— dice Leanna en un tono de reproche.

— Escuchen, si quieren ódiennos y cúlpennos de todo lo que hacemos. Pero no somos los responsables de que esta familia se encuentre de esta forma—.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— digo yo sin mucha esperanza de escuchar algo tentador.

— Sólo váyanse, no importa.

Salgo hacia el pasillo pensando en lo que papá ha dicho hace unos instantes. ¿Qué ellos no son los únicos culpables?

No puedo contener este pensamiento en mí mente por más de un minuto hasta que, al disponerme a salir por la puerta principal, mamá aparece desde un rincón lentamente y me entrega un sobre blanco sin nada escrito. ¿Qué es esto? Ya estoy cansado de tantas interrogaciones hacia mismo, así que no me molesto en abrirlo.

Estoy tratando de salir por la puerta por segunda vez cuando mi madre me asalta por segunda vez y sin previo aviso me rodea con sus brazos y me susurra al oído alterándome un poco.

— Ta amo Cyril— es lo último que escucho antes de finalmente zafarme de ella y unirme a mis hermanos en el rumbo hacia la plaza.

— ¿Qué te dijo mamá?— me pregunta Harry mientras cruzamos las calles del distrito 3 entre un mar de personas y un mar de emociones ambiguas. Madres e hijos llorando, padres e hijas caminando de la mano cómo si no volvieran a verse jamás.

— Nada especial, simplemente me dijo que me amaba, algo raro para la situación pero no podía hacer nada.

Eso acaba la conversación sin yo quererlo y no hablamos hasta llegar a la fila de los excluidos que ingresarán al área. Yo y Harry nos despedimos de Lea y ella se dirige a la parte de atrás de la plaza para esperar al final de la ceremonia. Digo tímidamente mi nombre al agente de la paz y me despido de Harry quien también se dirige a su propia sección.

Llego a un punto al azar que elijo para estar la próxima media hora y pongo mi mente en blanco. Será solo una Cosecha más de las siete a las que tendré que sobrevivir en toda mi vida. Harry ya ha estado en cuatro por lo que ya se ha acostumbrado. Pero yo, yo solo he vivido una y casi me muero del susto cuando el alcalde comenzó a hablar. No tengo las agallas para enfrentar una Cosecha, y menos para ir a Los Juegos del Hambre.

Es el momento en que me acuerdo de la carta que me entregó mi madre antes de venir aquí. La sacó lentamente del bolsillo de mi pantalón sin mucho ánimo a leerla. Pero es tan blanca, y por entre el papel del sobre se puede vislumbrar la clara cursiva de mi madre. Supongo que una carta de ella me tranquilizará en un momento como este así que me dispongo a abrirla en el momento que el alcalde Digit sube al escenario. No me interesa en absoluto escuchar su discurso, por lo que continuo.

Abro el suave papel blanco y extraigo la hoja escrita por ambos lados que se encuentra dirigida para Cyril. Comienzo a leer con algo de dificultad.

"Querido Cyril,

Esta carta se la he escrito a ti y a tu hermano Harry por separado, necesito explicarles a ambos la verdad de todo, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo en persona, y menos con su hermana delante".

Me estiro para mirar a Harry en la sección de los quince años y lo veo haciendo exactamente lo mismo que yo, también con la carta en la mano y con la expresión de desconcierto que parece un espejo ante mi rostro. Continúo leyendo por la curiosidad.

"Sé que hace tres largos años su hermana fue seleccionada para Los Juegos del Hambre sin previo aviso para nosotros, pues la supuesta regla es el azar. Pero nada de lo que ustedes creen es verdad. El Capitolio nos ha demostrado que no dejan pasar ninguna acción en contra de su voluntad y eso ya nos lo dejó claro al enviar a Felicia a su muerte inminente".

El alcalde ya a acabado con su discurso y nuestra acompañante ya se encuentra sobre el escenario escogiendo a la chica elegida de entre los papeles. Sólo alcanzo a escuchar a una tal Camilla Holland quien es elegida, pero no sigo pues la carta me mantiene al margen de la situación.

"Ni su padre ni yo quisimos arriesgarlos a tener miedo en ningún momento, pero ya es la hora de que sepan que siempre han estado en peligro. No entraré en detalles del por qué, pero su padre cometió un error garrafal en su juventud, lo que nos está afectando a todos por igual…"

— ¡Cyril Kraft! — oigo decir a una voz estridente desde un lugar muy lejano al que me encuentro parado.

No alcanzo a leer la carta completamente pues un agente de la paz se dirige toscamente hacia mi posición y me empuja hacia el escenario. Veo entre la multitud a Harry con un rostro de resignación y a Leanna a punto de gritar, pero en ese momento simplemente baja su cabeja y mira hacia el suelo.

Subo al escenario todavía con la cara en blanco de la sorpresa y veo a otra chica algo más alta que yo parada a mi lado, sin la intención de observarme al parecer. Pero lo único que en este momento me importa en terminar la carta, algo tiene que ver con esta maldita situación.

La extraigo rápidamente de puño hueco que continúa tenso desde que mencionaron mi nombre. Me queda aproximadamente un párrafo de lectura.

"Solo les quiero decir que el Capitolio se está vengado de todos nosotros y que la probabilidad de que un acontecimiento inesperado ocurra hoy día para ustedes no me extrañaría. Quiero decirles a ambos que los amo y que tengan mucha suerte, nadie podrá separarnos aún más de lo que ya han hecho, Mamá".

Vuelvo a observar a mis hermanos, ahora ya puedo ver a mamá y a papá entre el gentío, ambos abrazando a Leanna y ella conteniéndose para no romper en llanto. Definitivamente un daño tan profundo no podía ocurrir por casualidad, el Capitolio está destruyendo nuestra familia de a poco, y yo seré el siguiente.


	7. D4: Preocupada y Demostrativo

**Nixie Crassus – Distrito 4 POV**

La figura de Xavier logra difuminarse un poco creando una sombra conectada a la arena, con el sol saliendo detrás del horizonte y el cielo dándole el fondo al cuadro poli cromático. Levanta sus brazos y sale corriendo en mi dirección. Salta hacia el cielo y su grito llena el aire de nuestra solitaria presencia.

Nos propusimos el llegar antes de la salida del sol como todas las semanas, siempre el mismo día. Fue pira casualidad que justo el día callera en la famosa Cosecha. No nos afecta, por lo contrario, es una hermosa experiencia que me alegra antes de un momento tan temido como el que viviremos hoy por cuarta vez en nuestra vida.

Xavier sigue corriendo, no me había percatado de lo lejos que estaba. Quiso acercarse más hacia la costa para tener una vista más nítida del espectáculo de luces. Aquí en el Distrito 4 tenemos el privilegio de observar el mar en persona, y sí que lo aprovechamos. Nuestra industria de la pesca nos sitúa en un alto puesto para la escala de necesidades en el Capitolio, además de ser un distrito que alberga Profesionales. Siempre he estado muy agradecida de pertenecer aquí. Amo nadar y ver todo el universo submarino, cada día del año. Esa sensación de deslizarse por el agua como un auténtico pez no se compara con nada.

Finalmente mi amigo llega al lugar dónde me encuentro, bastante cansado por lo que veo. Después de todo, hemos estado corriendo por la arena de estas dunas durante toda la mañana esperando la salida del sol. Son kilómetros y kilómetros de arena blanca que se formó luego de las inundaciones que convirtieron el Panem. Sinceramente, este es mi lugar favorito del distrito. Toda la privacidad que necesito para ser yo misma. Está bien, eso soy capaz de compartirlo con mi mejor amigo aquí presente.

Todavía recuerdo el momento en que conocí a Xavier. Fue en este mismo lugar, había venido completamente sola pues había tenido una gran pelea con mi mamá acerca de eso mismo, mi libertad. Me encontraba corriendo sin rumbo por la interminable arena cuando llegue a una cuesta empinada que se hacía ver como el sotavento de la duna. Me resbalé y mis pies se enredaron. Rodé y rodé hacia abajo hasta dar con algo que me detuvo. Era Xavier quien se encontraba tranquilamente parado observando al cielo. En el momento que chocamos y caímos estrepitosamente hacia la arena supe que había encontrado a alguien como yo.

Ambos con trece años y buscando un lugar en el mundo. En lo primero que me fijé fue en sus ojos verde agua. Era como si yo misma me encontrara nadando dentro de ellos por una corriendo que iba en círculos. Eran un espejo de los míos a simple vista, pero luego nos dimos cuenta de que los míos eran algo más claros. Conversamos por lo que habrían sido dos horas, hasta que el sol se puso en algún lugar de las dunas que nos rodeaban. Caminamos a nuestras casas, que casualmente se encontraban a tres calles, no pude creer que nunca lo había visto.

— ¡Hey Nix! Sale de tu trance, ¡vamos por la curva de la bajada! — grita Xavier desde donde se encuentra. Nuevamente me dejó pensando al irse a otro lugar tan rápido como siempre lo hace.

Camino cuesta arriba hacia la cúspide de la duna, dónde se ha formado un plano en el que nos podemos parar y mirar en todas direcciones. En el momento que pongo un pie arriba alcanzo a divisar la razón por la que Xavier me trajo exactamente a este punto.

Ante mí se extiende una masa de mar azulino. Al parecer este lugar es la duna más grande, desde la cual se puede ver absolutamente todo, incluido en mar que podía ver hace cinco minutos desde la costa. Levanto los brazos y grito con todas mis fuerzas, soltando todas las emociones que en este momento se guardan dentro de mí. Suelto la desesperación y los momentos malos, se van todas las tristezas y frustración, con el miedo hacia la Cosecha, todo se va hacia el cielo que parece estar a un metro de mi cabeza.

— Nunca habíamos llegado tan alto, ¿Cómo es posible que ésta sea tan mayor que todas las demás? — le pregunto a Xavier quien parece estar en el mismo estado que yo.

— No lo sé, la encontré hace unas semanas, y supuse que querrías experimentar esta situación, es bueno compartirla contigo.

— ¿Por qué tan sentimental? — pregunto nuevamente dándole el toque de humor a la situación, la verdad es que no soporto los momentos tan sentimentales, como dije antes.

— Es parte de mí, lo siento— responde — ¿Ahora podrías venir hacia acá?

Camino a saltitos rápidamente hacia donde se encuentra parado y miro hacia abajo para ver a lo que se refería con cuesta abajo. Desde donde estamos hay una gran bajada empinada con una ligera curva hacia la izquierda que se pierde en la siguiente duna al cabo de unos treinta metros. Supongo su propósito y no espero más tiempo. Salgo corriendo hacia abajo.

En el momento que mis pies hacen contacto con la arena experimento nuevamente esa sensación liberadora que sentí sobre la duna. Voy agarrando tanta velocidad que mi cabello se pierde detrás de mí como una cola. Escucho el viento resonar en mis orejas y mi nariz cortando en aire, dándole paso a mis ojos para que observen el camino. Comienzo a dar zancadas muy largas y mis hombros se convierten en el verdadero timón de mi cuerpo ante tanta presión ejercida por el viento. Un poco más y caeré, pero la verdad es que no me interesa mucho.

Cierro mis ojos lentamente y verdaderamente siento las nubes bajo mis pies y el cielo circundando mis piernas. Los toques con la arena se convierten en suaves saltos que hacen resonar el compás del viento al subir y bajar. Levanto la cabeza por última vez y abro los ojos en el momento que, finalmente, caigo por tanta velocidad.

Yo me encuentro en el suelo, tosiendo y envuelta en nubes de polvo, pero él continúa corriendo, y más aún, ya me había sobrepasado al el momento de mi caída. Su cabello café vuela en el viento aparentado ser más largo de la que ya es. Mantiene sus ojos cerrados, al igual que yo en algún momento. Pero lo que predomina en su rostro es la sonrisa que demuestra, está en el mismo universo paralelo que yo.

Salgo corriendo nuevamente luego de recuperarme lo suficiente y lo alcanzo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Su polera naranja ni siquiera sabe donde de encuentra y solo vuela detrás de él como encadenada a su torso.

— ¿Cómo andas?— grito en su dirección, esperando me escuche y sacarlo de las nubes.

— Bastante bien— dice sin siquiera abrir los ojos— ¿Tú?

— Igual— se produce un silencio, que no es muy silencio que digamos, pues el viento continúa sonando dentro de mis oídos al correr— ¿Vamos a parar en algún momento?

— Si tú quieres…

Salta en mi dirección y me hace caer hacia la arena nuevamente. Otra nube de polvo se forma a mí alrededor y veo como él rueda libremente como un saco de patatas. Su cabello se convierte en una mezcla de arena y pelo desordenado. Se le salen las zapatillas y queda boca abajo. Espero por unos diez segundos para que se incorpore y me venga a molestar de nuevo, pero no ocurre.

— Xavier. ¡Xavier!— grito en su dirección esperando verlo reaccionar, pero nuevamente se queda quieto e inerte. Su cabeza está inserta dentro de unas plantas verde oscuro y tiene un brazo bajo el cuerpo, justo donde quedo luego de que parara de rodar.

— Deja de bromear y levántate ya niño travieso— digo con el consentimiento de que no le gusta verme preocupada.

Ya es demasiado. Corro despavorida hasta donde está él tumbado en la arena. A medida que me acerco veo que fue mucha la distancia que recorrió rodando lejos, como si su propio cuerpo quisiera alejarse de mí. Llego hasta donde está y toco su hombro cuidadosamente, buscando una reacción de su parte. Nada.

Lo volteo desde la posición boca abajo en que se encuentra y observo su rostro. Sus ojos cerrados y boca ligeramente abierta.

— ¿Xavier?— digo por última vez sin mucho éxito esperado, pues no respondió a los otros gritos— Xavier ya despierta.

Ha sido poco el transcurso de tiempo desde que lo vi tendido en la arena, pero ha sido suficiente como para acumular las lágrimas. Una de ella se asoma y amenaza con caer sobre su pecho. Pero desprovisto de aviso, uno de sus párpados comienza a moverse vibratoriamente.

— ¡Boo!

Su cara se anima de golpe y salta hacia arriba como un niño pequeño. Dejándome con la idea contraria a lo que estaba sucediendo. Se disponía a correr nuevamente hacia el lado cuando la ira comienza a crecer dentro de mí, esto no me gustó.

— ¿¡Cuál es tu problema!? Casi me matas del susto— mi grito logra luchar con el viento en el sonido ambiental. Camino hacia él a grandes zancadas y me paro frente a su alta figura de niño grande y miro directamente a sus pupilas dilatadas.

— Tranquila Nixie, era sólo una broma. ¿Dónde quedó tu sentido del humor?

— Enterrado en la arena, junto con tu sentido común— es la última frase que digo antes de darme da vuelta y comenzar a caminar en sentido contrario.

Ya llegué a mi casa y me encuentro sola en mi pieza. He estado por lo menos veinte minutos observando mi vestidor en busca del vestido apropiado. Pero no logro sacarme de la cabeza la imagen de Xavier tendido en el suelo. Todavía no se me mete en la cabeza la razón por la cual me dio ese susto. Él sabe que odio estar en esas situaciones, y menos me gusta enfrentarme con ese tipo de tragedias. Entonces, ¿por qué lo hizo?

Esos segundos de incertidumbre en que tuve que observar su rostro sereno fueron los peores del día. Y peor fue el momento en que descubrí que nada era verdad. Sí, también soy una experta en agrandar las situaciones hasta dimensiones tremendas, pero él fue quien se lo buscó en primera instancia.

La cosecha comenzará dentro de diez minutos y no estoy lista todavía. Escojo desinteresadamente un vestido amarillo ligero y zapatos blancos planos, los que hacen sentir más ligera todavía. Quiero seguir con esa sensación característica de esta mañana, aún no esté con Xavier. Supongo que él usará ese traje negro que tanto le gusta para ir a la Cosecha. Aún puedo ver esa camisa blanca y corbata verde amarrada al cuello, haciendo juego con sus ojos.

Ya me he vestido y me dispongo a verme frente al espejo como todas las mañanas antes de salir. Solo que todas las mañanas no soy parte de una situación como la de esta. Sigo dando vueltas con el pensamiento, pero la verdad es que no logra salir por ningún orificio.

En la imagen que se proyecta frente a mí veo a una chica con cabello café y ondulado, como las olas del mar que se divisan a través de mis cortinas. Echo un mechón de pelo hacia atrás u lo sujeto con un pinche de flor, igual de amarilla que mi vestido. Un atuendo tan primaveral solo se compara con lo fresca que quiero verme en caso de ser elegida, no tengo ningún deseo de verme sanguinaria como los demás Profesionales, esa no soy yo.

Lo que no deseo es verme sanguinaria. Pero la pregunta es, ¿en qué me convertiría si fuera a Los Juegos del Hambre? En nada muy malo supongo. He escuchado historias de personas que pierden la cabeza y se convierten en asesinos sin piedad, por el simple deseo de sobrevivir. Eso es algo malo de mí, me preocupo tanto por las personas que no estoy segura si sería capaz de matar a alguien por mi propia supervivencia.

La fila hacia las inscripciones está este año algo más corta de lo normal. Por lo general tengo que pararme en ella por más de quince minutos esperando a decir mi nombre, pero esta vez pasaron apenas tres minutos antes de entrar al mi área. Supongo que el cambio de este año extrajo a muchos niños de la zona de elegibilidad. Sólo quedamos la doceava parte de nosotros en esa zona, y desafortunadamente, yo estoy en ella. Nací el 9 de julio, ni un día más ni menos. Pertenezco a un signo agua que se refleja bastante en mi personalidad, o la personalidad que veo tener la mayoría del tiempo, solo que no entro en muchos detalles, no me interesan demasiado esas cuestiones del Zodiaco.

A lo lejos veo a Xavier quien está llegando atrasado al final de la fila. Él también se encuentra en la lista de las signo Cáncer. Supongo que eso también nos ayudó un poco en nuestra amistad. Ambos tenemos nuestro temperamento, lo que a veces hasta produjo pequeños choques, como el de hoy claro.

Trata de llamarme desde la distancia, pero no me molesto en responderle. Estoy lo suficientemente enojada como para evitarlo hasta esta noche, y estoy haciendo un buen trabajo en ello. Veo que el también se resigna a mi reacción y baja la cabeza para, presumiblemente, arreglar su corbata. Verde, como lo imaginé.

Espero se sienta lo suficiente arrepentido como para suponer que estoy enojado con él. Es la reacción que espero, sería la mejor manera de reconciliarnos, aunque conociendo su orgullo, creo sucederá en un largo tiempo. El tiempo necesario.

Ya me encuentro en el área de los dieciséis años cuando el Alcalde Shephard comienza con el discurso del Tratado de Traición y todo eso. "Doce distritos se revelaron contra quien los quiso, los alimentó y los protegió". Quien habrá diseñado esa frase, no encuentro mucha coincidencia con lo que en verdad sucedió en ese tiempo, por lo que me han contado.

— Sin mayor espera, les presento a nuestra acompañante— se limpia la garganta en un espacio de tiempo muy grande a mi parecer y anuncia— Shania Nixon.

Sube al escenario nuestra querida acompañante Shania, con su característica cabellera castaña, aún más larga que la mía. Lleva sus ojos meticulosamente delineados en azul oscuro e innumerables pulseras en sus muñecas. Los tacos de sus pies la hacen ver aún más alta de lo que es, y su vestido azul – demasiado corto – deja entrever sus largas piernas.

— ¡Hola chicos y chicas del Distrito cuatro! Nos encontramos a portas de nuestros siguientes juegos del hambre, aún puedo ver sus caras de emoción desde esta altura— dice a través del micrófono con una sonrisa casi pintada en su rostro, al igual que cada acompañante que he visto en mi vida— no los haré esperar nada más, comencemos con las damas, ¿les parece?

No hay respuesta del público, pero aún así camina hacia la esfera de vidrio bastante entusiasmada e introduce su mano en el mar de papeletas escritas. Cinco de esos papeles llevan escrito el nombre Nixie Crassus. ¿Será que las probabilidades estarán a mi favor este año? Al igual que en todos los otros. Eso sólo lo sabré en unos segundos, cuando Shania lea la pape…

— Nixie Crassus.

Tengo cierto presentimiento de que fue mala suerte el haber estado pensando es eso exactamente en este momento. Todo se ha vuelto en mi contra. Voy a los Juegos del Hambre. No espero mucho hasta mover mi pie y comenzar a caminar hacia el escenario que se extiende frente a mí, como el mar de esta mañana.

¡Esta mañana! Estoy yendo a mi inminente muerte y ni siquiera he hablado con Xavier desde esta mañana. Supongo voy a tener que despedirme de él en el edificio de justicia en unos minutos. Será algo, pero no es lo suficiente para decirle a un amigo lo mucho que lo extrañarás. Ahora soy yo la arrepentida.

Llego al escenario luego de mi larga caminata y me paro frente a toda la multitud. Creo que no ha funcionado lo suficiente mi idea de permanecer fresca, pues supongo que mi expresión no acarrea mucha frescura al ambiente. La verdad es que ya no me interesa mucho. Lo único que hay en mi mente es la imagen de Xavier a los pies de la duna, ahora es el turno de los hombres y no tengo idea de lo que sucederá.

— Y ahora vamos con los varones— al parecer me lee el pensamiento, ¿mi día se pondrá peor?

Camina nuevamente, pero ahora en sentido del bol de los chicos, con otro mar de papeles escritos dentro de él. No alcanzo a contar cuantas posibilidades tiene Xavier de salir, antes de que Shania logre sorprenderme nuevamente…

— Xavier Miller.

Mi día está completamente arruinado, desde ahora en adelante ya no soporto más presión. Creo no haber escuchado bien el nombre, pero igualmente sé que esto iba a pasar desde el principio, me están dando una pequeña lección acerca de la vida.

Xavier llega al escenario y se estanca pocos centímetros de mí. Su aroma a perfume llena el aire que se encuentra a mí alrededor. Ese perfume me trae de vuelta a la realidad, es serio estoy yendo hacia mi muerte, pero estoy yendo con mi mejor amigo.

Xavier me mira con los ojos caídos. Esa única mirada, esa única mirada logra cicatrizar todas las heridas que hayan dejado su estúpida actuación de esta mañana. Ya lo he perdonado, él debe saberlo, pero la pregunta es ¿cómo será compartir la Arena con mi mejor amigo?

* * *

**Xavier Miller – Distrito 4 POV**

No recuerdo la última vez que me sentí de esta manera en mucho tiempo. Me tomé un minuto para alejarme, incluso de mi mejor amiga, para observar la hermosa fiesta de luces que me ofrece la naturaleza. Una mezcla de naranjas y morados se proyectan frente a mí tan compenetrados como una pintura hecho por un artista renombrado. El sol se asoma como un imponente semicírculo por detrás del mar, aunque no se compara con su telonero. Este es uno de los pocos lugares en que se es capaz de ver a la naturaleza tan perfectamente fotografiada, como una verdadera y galardonada imagen que cobra vida mediante el incomparable protagonista ascendiendo suave y majestuosamente por el cielo que lo espera día a día.

Estos son los momentos que se deben agradecer, unos de los pocos obviamente, teniendo en cuenta la sociedad en la que vivimos. Con injusticia y desigualdad representada en el Capitolio y los mismos distritos. Preferencia hacia lo aparente e indiferencia para lo que se ha perdido en la historia. No puedo hacer demasiado contra eso, soy solo un chico de dieciséis oprimido por el poder de la minoría, que al mismo tiempo se convierte en el principal problema para progresar. Pero hay algo que puedo hacer, limitarme a observar momentos como éste, que se repiten y lo seguirán haciendo para dar esperanza a personas como yo.

Grito en agradecimiento al regalo de ánimo y salgo corriendo hacia Nixie, quien me ha estado esperando. Ella es una de las pocas personas con las que puedo ser yo mismo. Aparte de mi madre y mi hermana obviamente. Son muy reducidas las personas en las que puedo confiar, soy algo reservado en ese sentido, no tengo que confiarle mi vida a todo el mundo, solo a lo necesario. También está el factor de si se interesan o no en ella, mi vida no es muy interesante que digamos. Pesca en la mañana, ayudar a mamá en la tarde, dormir en la noche, y alguna salida a las dunas en algún momento glorioso como este.

No es un momento para celebrar, es un momento que concebí para no agravar tanto la presión de la Cosecha que se llevará a cabo hoy, con Nixie y yo como participantes activos. Simplemente supuse que de esta manera podría alegrarla dentro de todas las cosas que tenemos que afrontar como adolescentes que somos.

Está bien, también hay algo de interés en todo esto. Todavía recuerdo el día en que la conocí. No voy a entrar en mucho detalle, sería algo aburrido pues supongo que fui el único que disfrutó el momento en que prácticamente me derribó de mi posición de pensador. Sí, bastante arena en la boca y en el cabello, pero de todas maneras la conocí. Todavía recuerdo su cabello que se movía tan perfectamente circundando sus hombros. En ese tiempo usaba una trenza artificial de conchas marinas que ella misma había construido. Definitivamente combinaba con toda la frescura que irradia al caminar.

Podría decir que estoy interesado en ella, está bien, cualquiera con sentido común lo estaría, pero tiene algo que las otras no tienen. O tal vez la cosa es que se parece en gran sentido a mí, no tan solo en el color de ojos, que por cierto es bastante más atractivo que mis aburridos ojos verdes.

Tengo muy claro que somos mejores amigos, y por bastantes experiencias ajenas, un intento de ir más allá destrozaría por completo la relación que ya tenemos. Además de eso, soy tan tímido que si tratara de decirle algo no sería capaz de articular una sola palabra antes de desear que me tragara la arena. Ese es un aspecto de mí que planeo fortalecer a base de mis intentos por llamar su atención, cosa en la que no soy malo del todo.

Hablando de Nixie, ahora sí que me ha estado esperando por demasiado tiempo, iré donde ella está. Planeo mostrarle mi más reciente descubrimiento sobre toda esta masa de arena. Hace unas semanas me encontraba vagando solo por aquí, Nixie había ido de paseo con su familia al otro lado del distrito, en donde se encuentran las playas más famosas, así que no tenía mucha compañía. Pero en un momento me percaté de sorpresa de la altura que había alcanzado al caminar sin rumbo por tantos minutos. Estaba en la cima de la duna más alta que había visto en toda mi vida. Desde ella se podía observar libremente todo el terreno por kilómetros y kilómetros, algo monótono, teniendo en cuenta el tipo de paisaje, pero de todas maneras era una vista ejemplar. Tenía que compartirla con alguien.

Corro hacia Nixie lo más rápido que puedo. Siempre he sido un corredor nato, sobre cada superficie, incluso en esta suave arena que pareciera quiere absorberme por la forma en que mis pies se entierran al hacer contacto con ella. De esa manera te das cuenta de que la naturaleza tiene todo el poder sobre ti, se representa en una cosa tan minúscula como el comportamiento de la arena. Supongo eso también está demostrado en el cambio de este año.

Poderes relacionados con cada signo. Me pregunto qué significará eso. Sé que los signos son fuego, agua, aire y tierra, pero qué poderes podrían acarrear. Supongo que eso lo veré cuando comiencen los juegos con toda su supuesta diversión. Pero también hay un lado negativo en este cuento, yo soy doce veces más elegible que el año pasado. Nací al 5 de Julio, una fecha que no se debe ser muy inteligente como para saber que, de alguna forma, te ha traicionado. Nunca pensé que el hacho de nacer en una fecha específica del año te entregara tanta desventaja, y de una manera tan automática. Y lo peor, es que Nixie también entra en el área este año, al estar de cumpleaños cuatro días después que yo. Sabía que en algún momento eso se convertiría en más que una mera coincidencia.

"¡Hey Nix! Sale de tu trance, ¡vamos por la curva de la bajada!". Definitivamente parece estar en un trance. Con sus ojos mirando a no sé qué lugar del cielo y cabello flotando elegantemente a causa del viento, no culparía al cualquiera decir que es un ángel caído que medita sobre su próxima tarea celestial.

Comienzo a caminar hacia la duna, que tan solo se encuentra a unos cien metros del lugar en el que estamos. Aún sabiendo que su estado físico es igual de bueno que el mío, no me parecía cortés hacerla caminar tanto por acudir a una zona que posiblemente no la sorprendiera del todo. Pero ahora que veo lo alto que está nuestro destino, dudo que no le parezca el lugar más hermoso de este desierto.

Tras subir la empinada cuesta, logro llegar primero que ella a la planicie casi artificial que nos permite descansar por sobre por sobre esta mole de arena. La vista es igual, e incluso más hermosa que el otro día, igualmente no me encontraba en posesión de todos mis sentidos cuando la descubrí.

Unos segundos después que yo, llega Nixie a la cúspide. Al echar una primera mirada al lugar la noto más alucinada de lo que pensé estaría. Sus bellos ojos se abren de par en par al observar lo que se nos presenta casi mágicamente. Se para al otro lado de la corona de la duna y veo de reojo como levanta los brazos y grita, tal como lo imaginé. Espero disfrute este momento tanto como yo.

Al acabar con su desahogo se voltea y parece haber vuelto a la realidad. Su cabello se posa suavemente sobre el hombro y vuelve sus brazos a la posición original, antes de haber caído en la gloria.

"Nunca habíamos llegado tan alto, ¿Cómo es posible que ésta sea tan mayor que todas las demás?" pregunta.

"No lo sé, la encontré hace unas semanas, y supuse que querrías experimentar esta situación, es bueno compartirla contigo". Comenzó, di el primer paso, ahora debo entregarme a su reacción.

"¿Por qué tan sentimental?" Ya está. No es precisamente lo que esperaba, pero el menos no me empujó fuera de su vista. Estos son los momentos en que agradecería tener más personalidad como para darle vueltas a la situación de una manera más humorística, pero desgraciadamente no tengo lo suficiente no siquiera para dar una respuesta convincente.

"Es parte de mí, lo siento". Ahora debo decir algo más, o si no, nos sumergiremos en un silencio bastante difícil de romper, tengo experiencia con aquellas situaciones. "¿Ahora podrías venir hacia acá?" Algo seco, pero funcionó para hacernos reaccionar.

Es hora de que vea nuestro próximo destino. En el momento que descubrí este lugar y pude ver esta inmensa protuberancia de arena, se me vino a la cabeza una cuesta semejante a esta. Todo lo que sube tiene que bajar. Tiene una anatomía perfecta para la mejor bajada teórica y emocional para una persona que necesita ser sorprendida. Era lo que yo necesitaba.

Veo que Nixie capta el mensaje de inmediato y comienza la carrera ya dispuesta indirectamente. Le doy algo de ventaja por ser el anfitrión, pero luego de unos cinco segundo yo también parto cuesta abajo.

Es la sensación de siempre al bajar por el sotavento de una duna, pero masificado hasta dimensiones incalculables en este momento. Solo me queda disfrutar lo que significa una buena carrera sobre la arena tibia. Mis pies descalzos y pescadores de excursión de entregan la disposición perfecta para alcanzar a Nixie en unos segundos. Eso me parece algo extraño, pues como ya dije, tenemos un estado físico parecido. Serán las hormonas, sí, eso debe ser.

Observo su cara y, dado a la velocidad que vamos, me percato que caeremos en cualquier momento, no se puede hacer mucho contra la gravedad y la imprudencia hacia las leyes de rapidez retóricas que deberíamos respetar al correr por la pendiente de una duna. Aún así disfruto al observar su felicidad, sonrisa ligeramente inclinada y párpados suavemente posados sobre sus confines naturales. Para qué hablar de su cabello que la persigue como una corriente salvaje de algún elemento desbocado de la naturaleza misma.

Pero lo inevitable ocurre. Su expresión cambia de un segundo a otro y cae estrepitosamente hacia el banco de arena. Una seta de arena sobrenatural se extiende en metros sobre la superficie como los estragos de una mismísima bomba atómica. Qué desgracia, pero al parecer yo ganaré esta vez.

Continuo corriendo intentando de parecer esas personas de película que flotan libremente por sobre el paisaje ideal de hierba y florecillas amarillas. Extiendo mis brazos hacia atrás, hacia donde el viento los lleve mejor dicho, y me entrego a lo que la naturaleza me depare. Afortunadamente la observo mirándome de reojo. Esto a veces funciona, tengo que admitirlo.

No me doy cuenta, y Nixie ya se encuentra a pocos centímetros de mí, corriendo a la misma altura, e incluso sobrepasándome. Debería dejar esto continuar, ¿o simplemente darle fin? Me río hacia mis adentros al percatarme de todas mis inseguridades, pero de todos modos lo hago.

"¿Cómo andas?" Dige, haciéndola disminuir miserablemente la velocidad.

"Bastante bien. ¿Y tú?"

Debo aumentar un poco la rapidez de mis piernas para quedar a su misma altura, pero lo logro luego de unos segundos, así que prosigo. Definitivamente esta no es una buena manera de conversar sobre la vida.

"Igual, ¿vamos a parar en algún momento?"

No es la respuesta que esperaba, pero algo se puede hacer.

"Si tú quieres…".

Me detengo repentinamente y salto hacia ella. Mi plan no funciona del todo, pero de todas maneras de detiene y cae hacia atrás. Yo, en cambio, me resbalo por el cambio de velocidad y comienzo a rodar cuesta abajo. Hay algunos momentos en los que no sé qué sucede, solo veo el patrón, arena, cielo, arena, cielo, hasta unos diez segundos más.

Quedo en una posición algo comprometedora, pero la cosa en que no me puedo mover mucho. Mi cabeza duele enormemente y no me concentro lo suficiente como para darme cuenta toda la distancia que recorrí rodando cuesta abajo. Lo único que puedo ver desde esta posición son mis pantalones cafés delante de mí, es el momento en que me doy cuenta de que estoy encorvado.

Me toma unos segundos recomponer mis extremidades y darme cuenta de que todo está en orden cuando oigo a Nixie gritar desde donde quiera que esté. Al parecer un poco más arriba, pero mi sentido de orientación es unos de los últimos en la lista de recuperaciones.

"Xavier" Dice suavemente al principio, pero luego se convierte en un grito alimentado por la preocupación. "¡Xavier!"

La verdad es que sé lo mucho que Nixie se preocupa por las personas, pero en este momento no soy, que digamos, muy capaz de responderle, mi cabeza todavía duele y debo concentrarme en ella. Intento incorporarme, pero no puedo.

Oigo que se está acercando. Ha cesado de gritar, por lo que debe haber pasado a su fase de preocupación extrema en la que no es capaz de haces nada más que desesperarse. Cierro los ojos meditando si hacer algún esfuerzo por demostrar que continuo vivo, o quedarme en esta posición.

"¿Xavier?" en este momento ya se debe encontrar a pocos segundos de mí. Ni en mis sueños más locos percibía este momento como real. Yo tendido en la arena aparentemente delirando y ella llamando mi nombre. No, pero no puedo ser tan egoísta. Reúno todas las fuerzas que supongo todavía tengo, ignorando el dolor de cabeza y hago la cosa más estúpida del mundo.

"¡Boo!" Grito, impresionándome a mí mismo, y aún más a ella, quien no parece estar feliz como pensé reaccionaría.

"¡¿Cuál es tú problema?! Casi me matas del susto".

Varias cosas se me pasan por la cabeza en ese momento. Revelarle la verdad y decirle que tenía una aparente parálisis parcial, o continuar con la mentira. No se me ocurre, o no soy capaz de razonar acerca de su reacción antes de que mi propio cuerpo tome la decisión por mí.

"Tranquila Nixie, solo era una broma. ¿Dónde quedó tú sentido del humor?"

"Enterrado en la arena, junto con tu sentido común".

Por un momento pienso en defenderme, o más bien dicho, enojarme conmigo mismo por haber tomado una decisión inútil, debí predecir cómo le haría a una situación como esta, la conozco lo suficiente. Pero simplemente no lo pensé bien. La dejo irse, ella merece este orgullo más que yo, después de todo, actuó como cualquiera lo habría hecho.

* * *

Esto de tener que ir tan formal a una Cosecha no me parece lo más adecuado, pero ya estoy vestido así que no tengo otra opción. Apenas me acordé del famoso acontecimiento luego de llegar a casa después de una larga caminata llena de remordimientos. Aún sigo pensando acerca de Nixie y mi estúpida reacción, planeo hablarle un poco antes de que anuncien los nombres, en caso de que algo espantoso ocurra. No creo que ella quiera hacerlo, pero voy a tener que intentar.

Mi cabeza no ha dejado de dolerme, son tensiones intermitentes, pero el dolor siempre está ahí. No sé si algo habrá sucedido al caer tan fuertemente, pero definitivamente este no es momento para preocuparme por mis neuronas, tengo que concentrarme en o que se viene.

Caminé hacia el centro de la ciudad con mi madre y mi hermana Eliza. Ambas estás salvadas de la Cosecha de este año. Mamá por su parte, por razones obvias. Y Eliza por no ser del famoso signo Cáncer que tiene a todos sus integrantes patas arriba, especialmente hoy. Ambas rezan para que yo no salga elegido, ya me he salvado cuatro años seguidos, pero quien no dice que las cosas pueden dar un giro inesperado. Trato de dejar para después esos pensamientos e intento buscar a Nixie entre todo el gentío que se acumula alrededor de las áreas.

Finalmente la encuentro, un poco más adelante que yo en la fila, al parecer también buscándome. Levanto un poco la mano con la intención de llamar su atención, pero solo me evita volteándose en la otra dirección. Yo también hago como que no he visto nada, mirando mi corbata, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que yo no me merezco este supuesto orgullo.

La fila avanza y logro decir mi nombre y dirigirme en la misma dirección que Nixie, pero luego de unos metros debo doblar en sentido contrario hacia el área de los varones. Voy a tener que dejarla ir por el momento, supongo que tendremos que hablar luego de la Cosecha, tratar de arreglar las cosas. Tal vez ella soporte estar en esta situación, pero yo no.

En el momento que llego a mi lugar cerca de mis amigos, el alcalde comienza a hablar en un discurso al que no le pongo mucha atención. Solo miro en dirección de la zona de dunas e la que nos encontrábamos yo y Nixie solo hace unas pocas horas. Como me gustaría volver el tiempo y evitar que todo eso sucediera.

"Sin mayor espera, les presento a nuestra acompañante, Shania Nixon". El alcalde ya ha acabado y pasamos a la segunda parte de este penoso día del año. Apariencia feminista y cabellera tan parecida a la de Nixie, aunque la de mi amiga sigue siendo mucho mejor que la de esa bastarda artificial. En definitiva odio todos esos adelantos del Capitolio que se han hecho últimamente tan famosos, es solo un reflejo de lo inseguros que nos hemos vuelto como personas.

"¡Hola chicos y chicas del Distrito cuatro! Nos encontramos a portas de nuestros siguientes juegos del hambre, aún puedo ver sus caras de emoción desde esta altura" Dice Shania en el momento que se se para en el escenario. "No los haré esperar nada más, comencemos con las damas, ¿les parece?".

La verdad es que no me parece mucho, hay demasiado en juego, pero no me atrevo a expresar un sentimiento tan obviamente colectivo hacia la multitud ya lo suficiente nerviosa que hay a mi alrededor. Casi no alcanzo a pensar antes de que anuncie el nombre.

"Nixie Crassus"

Lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza es todo lo que no alcancé a decirle, más que su inminente ida a Los Juegos del Hambre. No pude mencionarle todo lo que la aprecio como amiga, ni tampoco pedirle perdón por mi espectáculo matinal. Luego de todo lo que me guardé, ya no podré verla nunca más. No logro aceptarlo siquiera hasta que Shania se adelanta a mis temores y se dirige con paso decidido hacia la bola que contiene mi nombre.

"Xavier Miller"

Es algo raro que lo primero en qué pensé fue que debiera haber otro chico con ese nombre. No es tan común, pero tenía que haber una posibilidad. La suerte no es tan odiosa con algunas personas, según yo. Las injusticias de la vida debieran venir en cantidades mesuradas. Pero al parecer no hay nadie con mi mismo nombre.

Comienzo a caminar con una mezcla de emociones de impotencia y humor. Sí humor. Lo único que me queda hacer en un momento como este es pasar de la risa hacia la desolación. No solo por el hecho de acudir a los juegos del hambre sin una pizca de experiencia, sino que la chica que me espera en el escenario es mi mejor amiga. Así es como hay que afrontar este tipo de cosas.

Recuerdo que esta mañana meditada libremente acerca de las injusticias. No solo se ven tan gráficamente como se muestran aquí en el Panem. Sino que se presentan sin razón, y simplemente para decirme lo mal que estuve al no decirle a Nixie mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Al subir al escenario y ver a Nixie lo único que se asoma por mi cabeza aturdida, es una leve molestia superficial e interna. Me duele algo la cabeza.


	8. D5: Aislada y Protector

**Gaelle Graffigan – Distrito 5 POV**

Decido no dormir más de la cuenta y levantarme antes de volver al mundo de los sueños nuevamente. Es raro anoche no haber soñado algo espantoso, como todos los días. Generalmente, al entrar la noche e irme a dormir, en mi cabeza suceden cosas bastante extrañas. Pero el sueño más recurrente del último tiempo es el momento en que soy elegida para ir a Los Juegos del Hambre. Estoy parada en mi área, cuando nuestra acompañante lee el papel que indica mi nombre. Rompo en llanto y mis rodillas tocan el suelo por alguna razón que desconozco. Estoy recomponiendo mi mente cuando me llaman para subir al escenario, pero repentinamente todo acaba.

Supongo que mis miedos se acentúan algo en las noches. Siempre he creído que los sueños son un reflejo de nuestro sub consciente. Bueno, está probado que es así, pero yo intento darle un significado que una chica de quince pueda entender. Yo creo que es un simple reflejo de nuestros grandes temores, o por el contrario, a veces de nuestros más inmensos deseos. Muchas veces he soñado que mi madre está viva, que sigue conmigo, pero al despertar me doy cuenta de que era otro simple sueño.

Sí, mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeña y ni siquiera reconocía quien era. Tenía tres años cuando ella nos dejó a mí y a mi padre, luego de una complicada enfermedad para la que nunca encontraron una solución. Mi papá siempre me ha dicho que ella era el alma de la familia, siempre sabía qué decir y cómo actuar en cada situación. Eso fue lo que lo atrajo a casarse. No recuerdo muy bien cómo lucía en persona, pero en fotografías he sido testigo de lo mucho que me parezco a ella. El cabello rubio ondulado y los ojos grises obviamente provienen de ella, a diferencia de mi padre que tiene ojos azules.

Veo eso nuevamente en la foto enmarcada que tengo de ella en mi mesita de noche. Sentada en la fina hierba de nuestro patio. Con su sonrisa perfecta y el cabello suelto a ambos lados de la cabeza. Estaría impreso ahí mi padre también, si no hubiera estado con la cámara detrás del lente. En esos tiempos yo todavía no nacía, y mi padre aún no era el alcalde del distrito.

Ha tenido ese puesto desde hace tres años, cuando su predecesor se hizo muy viejo para regir como líder del distrito. El hecho que mi padre sea el alcalde no me ha afectado mucho, estoy algo acostumbrada a sus reuniones y juntas en casa con las otras familias dirigentes. Tampoco cambiamos mucho con respecto a nuestra situación económica, pues él siempre acarreó empleos que nos traían suficiente dinero como para vivir en comodidad.

Lo único que cambió fue mi relación con mis compañeros. Ahora todos me tratan de una manera diferente a la original. Antes de ser mi padre nombrado alcalde, yo tenía mis amigos leales como cualquiera. Pero ahora, cada persona que se acerca, tengo el presentimiento de que es por nada más que interés. No lo entiendo y tampoco estuve dispuesta a aceptarlo cuando ocurrió por primera vez, o cuando me di cuenta por primera vez sobre el propósito de sus acercamientos. Supongo que bastantes de ellos se apoyan en la expectativa de tener una amiga hija del alcalde. "Ella debe ser rica". "Me conviene ser su amigo". Son las cosas que he escuchado. No los culpo ni nada, pero ya no creo en las verdaderas amistades cuando tienes un estatus tan llamativo como el mío.

Me he reducido a ser una persona que depende de sí misma. A algunos les sorprende que no me interese tener amigos, a tan corta edad. Tampoco me molesto en explicarles mis razones, pues la primera vez que lo hice me bañaron con declaraciones falsas acerca de mis pensamientos errados. Ya no me interesa dar explicaciones ni nada. No me molesta estar sola en los recreos y en el almuerzo. La verdad es que hay ocas cosas queme molestan.

Una de ellas es el levantarme muy tarde, por lo que abro mis ojos de una buena vez intentando sacar de mi mente el último sueño que me mostraba la Cosecha que se llevará a cabo nada más y nada menos que hoy. Tengo el miedo aproximado de una chica normal, la que obviamente no quiere ser elegida. Cualquiera en su sano juicio estaría aterrado de lo que podría suceder e un día como este.

Mi padre a veces me ha llevado a unos cortos entrenamientos para adecuarme a las armas en caso de no ser favorecida por el azar. He probado con varias armas, tengo cierta habilidad con ellas, hay que decirlo, pero no estoy interesada en sumergirme en el mundo de los juegos, donde todo gira en torno a ellos. Prefiero mantenerme al margen y rezar por que no suceda nada fuera de los planes. Fuera de ello, intento tener una vida.

Eso es lo que los Juegos del Hambre les hacen a las personas normales. Todos aspiramos a ser personas normales y tranquilas, a diferencia de unos pocos, pero hablando de la mayoría. Todos intentamos vivir con lo que el destino nos depare, pero este acontecimiento supuesto para ser tan importante, nos quita por un día las ganas de ser personas a las que les podría esperar un infierno. No creo en esas cosas de que la gente está destinada para ir a los Juegos del Hambre. Lo que yo creo es que un día tan estereotipado como uno muy importante es capaz de cambiar drásticamente el curso de la vida de dos personas que estaban hechas para ser felices y tener un futuro. Estos juegos destruyen vidas, llevando a las personas al extremo de ser obligadas a matar a sus iguales, a las personas que en un momento estuvieron en su misma situación y todo cambió por el simple azar. Estos juegos denigran el valor de la vida.

Y ahora yo tengo que enfrentarme, sin otra opción, a mi cuarta Cosecha. Con la posibilidad de ser llevada a una ciudad gutural y dejar atrás todo a lo que he llamado vida. Voy a tener que aceptar que las posibilidades siempre juegan un rol bastante importante, como el lema lo dice.

— ¡Gaelle! Hija, ¿puedes venir un momento?— oigo gritar a mi padre desde su cuarto, el que se encuentra a dos puertas del mío. No me imagino para qué me estará llamando.

— En seguida, papá.

Salgo finalmente de la cama, en pijama y con el cabello desordenado, pero en fin, nada que un padre no pueda ver. Camino descalza hacia su habitación y toco cortésmente su puerta. El siempre me ha enseñado que antes de entrar a un lugar, debes tocar la puerta, para evitar malentendidos.

— Pasa— dice desde el interior.

Ingreso por la puerta y lo veo sentado en su escritorio con un lápiz en la mano, escribiendo algo en un papel que no logro ver. Cuando me quedo parada en frente de él, rápidamente concluye con lo escritura y deja el lápiz apoyado en un pisapapeles y se saca los anteojos, dejándolos también el la mesa y limpiándolos brevemente con un pañuelo gris. Sube la mirada y me observa de arriba hacia abajo. Debo tener una cara bastante extraña, pues al llegar a mi rostro suelta una risa por lo bajo.

— ¿Dormiste bien?— dice, aún intentando contener la carcajada.

— Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Qué sucede?— no logro entender su reacción así que me miro en el espejo que hay a un lado de la habitación y observar al fin la razón de su humor a esta hora.

Mi camisón blanco y todo lo demás parecen estar en orden, pero mi cabello parece una verdadera peluca despeinada por el viento. Todos los mechones se desordenan en ángulos que ni yo sabía eran capaces de quedar. Aún siendo bastante largo, con todo el volumen que tiene me llega apegan un poco más abajo de los hombros, gran parte sobre mis pómulos. Estoy acostumbrada a tenerlo así por las mañanas, él se manea sólo en la noche, pero al parecer mi padre nunca lo ha visto así.

— ¿Qué sucedió anoche?, llevas una verdadera lechuga en la cabeza.

— Siempre estoy arreglada en el primero momento que me vez en el día. No es mi culpa que me hayas llamado a esta hora, recién me estoy levantando— intento defenderme, sin mucho resultado pues su cara sigue con una prominente sonrisa acerca de mi cabello.

— Está bien, pasando a otro tema. Supongo que ya sabes qué día es hoy, y quería darte un pequeño regalo para que por un momento puedas no estar nerviosa, como supongo ya estás.

— ¿Un regalo…?

No termino de decir la frase que había formulado cuando mi padre emite un silbido algo extraño, el que queda flotando en el aire a la espera de una voz que los reemplace. Pero no es una voz quien le quita el puesto, sino que es el suave ladrido de un pequeño perro que entra por la puerta.

Sus orejas están en punta y su cola moviéndose de un lado a otro. Llega hasta mi lugar y se apoya sobre sus patas traseras para saltas hacia mí. Al tenerlo más cerca logro tomar sus patas delanteras y permitirle saltar hacia mis brazos. Parece ser una raza mezclada entre labrador y otro tipo que no logro distinguir. Lo sostengo ahora algo más tranquila y observo a mi padre con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

— Supuse que te sentías algo sola y quise darte compañía— dice en primer lugar y luego se para de la silla y camina hacia mí y mi nuevo canino. —Como tú sabrás, en el distrito hay una gran industria de mutaciones, y quise aprovechar mi puesto de alcalde para reclamar por el más nuevo adelanto de mutos en animales. Este perro está especialmente adiestrado como para ser leal a su amo, ya programado en su memoria.

— Ya supongo quien será su hermosa dueña— digo, refiriéndome obviamente a mí. En estás situaciones, con tanta felicidad, con logro controlar mis palabras, solo salen de mi boca como misiles.

— Supones bien, y en poco tiempo, el ya estará acostumbrado a ti, al igual que todos tu demás animales.

Es verdad, mi padre me ha regalado todos los avances en animales que salen en el Capitolio cada año. Ya tengo un gato llamado Persian y un hámster, al que le puse Sparrow. En este momento se ha añadido a mi colección un nuevo miembro, otro que me acompañará en mis momentos de soledad. Qué mejor que un animal diseñado para serte fiel las veinticuatro horas del día.

— Muchas gracias papa. En serio lo cuidaré— digo y lo abrazo. Apenas huelo su aroma a perfume de hombre y traje recién traído de la tienda.

— Lo sé.

Luego de esa tierna escena familiar vuelvo a mi cuarto, con mi nueva adquisición todavía siguiéndome. Aún busco un nombre para él. No se me ocurren muchos, así que lo dejo para después, ahora tengo que elegir un atuendo para la Cosecha.

Busco en mi closet por algo más de un minuto, intentando dar con las prendas perfectas, que hagan ver como una persona que va a dar un paseo o algo parecido. Pero mis preferencias solo me torturan hasta finalmente encontrar asgo acorde. Una mezcla entre indiferencia y elegancia.

Llevo una blusa blanca englobada con detalles en las mangas, una falda corta y rosa con unos cuantos vuelos y zapatos con un pequeño taco de alpargata. Tengo mi cabello recogido en un simple tomate, con unos pocos mechones formando ondas a los lados de mi cabeza y un pinche, también rosa, sujetando la base de mi peinado. Estoy satisfecha. No me molesto en poner maquillaje a mi rostro, está bien así.

Ya vestida y arreglada me dirijo nuevamente a mi vestidor, ahora para cerrar la puerta e ir a la cocina a comer algo antes de ir a la plaza central del distrito. Cuando estoy bajando las escaleras veo a mi padre ya dispuesto a irse, él siendo el alcalde, debe presentarse algo antes a la cosecha, para que le entreguen su discurso y poder familiarizarse con él.

— Adiós papá, nos vemos— digo en su dirección, aún concentrándome en no caer por las escaleras.

— Adiós Gaelle, te veo después de la Cosecha— dicho esto, cruza la puerta vestido con su traje y me deja a mí en casa, sola con mis pensamientos.

Recuerdo que me dirigía a la cocina y retomo mi camino hacia ella. Nuestra casa, aún siendo dos personas, es algo grande. Bueno, no nos culpo siendo la familia más importante del distrito. Pero igual siempre me ha parecido demasiado para solo yo y mi padre. A veces pienso que nos aleja un poco el hecho de poder estar tan alejados en nuestro propio hogar. Llego a la cocina y abro el refrigerador mientras tarareo una canción para distraerme. Un poco de leche y un trozo de pie que quedó del cumpleaños de papá la semana pasada, eso es lo que como rápidamente, no me queda mucho tiempo para tener que partir yo también.

Presumo que tengo que dejar a Cotton (el nombre que pensé mientras me vestía) en casa, no creo poder llevarlo a la Cosecha y menos entrar con él al área, así que tendrá que quedarse sociabilizando con mis otras mascotas. Tiene que conocerlos, desde ahora somos su nueva familia. También pienso que mañana temprano iré a comprarle un collar para que esté identificado, tener una mascota no es muy normal aquí en el distrito.

Voy a mi cuarto y me despido por última vez de Cotton, Sparrow y Persian. Me miro en una última oportunidad en el espejo y bajo las escaleras nuevamente. Salgo por la puerta delantera algo más animada de lo que debería.

Mi padre ya ha comenzado el discurso que le corresponde cada año. No encuentro la explicación de por qué llegar más temprano, igualmente va a tener que decir lo mismo. Ha hablado por cinco minutos, alternando el tratado de traición y el cambio de este año, el que me afecta bastante a mí, al igual que los otros chicos nacidos entre el 23 de Julio y 21 de agosto. Pero qué cambio, un poco diferente a todos los otros de los que he escuchado. Votación por parte del distrito, doble de tributos, miembros de la familia, siempre dicen algo incluso más descabellado que lo anterior. Supongo que no estaban en completo juicio cuando eligieron mezclar el Zodiaco con algo como los Juegos del Hambre.

Finalmente acaba el discurso y ya no estoy obligada a mirar al escenario como si me importara. Veo a mí alrededor, muchos chicos y chicas como yo, en un día que debería ser normal. Pero desgraciadamente, no lo es. Todos estamos consumidos por el miedo de tener que subir a ese escenario y decir adiós a este distrito, para siempre. No sé cuando me puse tan reflexiva, generalmente no soy así. Pero el día de hoy ha sido una montaña rusa emociones que no puedo dejar de lado, y no único que puedo hacer para intentar ignorarla un rato, es pensar acerca de las injusticias de la vida.

Salgo de este pensamiento y lo primero que veo es la escena que me ha conmocionado por tantas noches. Frente a mí y a todos los demás, está ya nuestra acompañante dando unas palabras de bienvenida hacia esta Cosecha. Se dirige al lugar en qué sacará el papel que en todas y cada una de las veces, he salido yo. Imagino el comienzo de mi sueño, imagino esos tacones desplazándose por la madera del suelo, esa peluca verde y desordenada abriéndose paso y esa mano ingresando al volumen delimitado por la fina capa de vidrio.

Mis manos ya se dirigen a mi rostro cuando escucho el nombre.

— Gaelle Graffigan.

Como siempre había sucedido, mis manos ya llegan a rozar mi nariz y pómulos, las lágrimas se disponen a salir y no me doy cuenta cuando mis rodillas tocan el duro cemento. No emito ruido alguno, la sorpresa ya no cabe en mi cuerpo y no soy capaz de mantenerme estoica en un momento como este. Simplemente me reduzco a intentar aceptarlo.

Un par de agentes de la paz salen de entre la multitud y me obligan a pararme. Ya no tengo ninguna ventaja por ser la hija del alcalde, eso no importa en las Cosechas. Aún siendo amigos de él no pueden hacer nada en contra de obligar a la hija del hombre más importante del distrito, ya nada importa, y menos yo.

Intento ponerme de pie sin que ellos tengan que levantarme, pero igual acaban haciendo un esfuerzo. Camino con la cabeza gacha y la espalda un poco encorvada hacia adelante. Las manos fríamente colocadas a los lados, como una verdadera mutación sin sentimientos. Sólo me volteo al subir al escenario para ver a mi padre. No tengo oportunidad pues el ya se ha marchado, supongo que no puede con todo esto, al igual que yo.

— Ahora elegiremos a nuestro tributo masculino— dice nuestra acompañante caminando al lado opuesto. Hace el mismo procedimiento y dice— Damien Avia.

Un chico al que no logro distinguir sale entre la multitud y me saluda por lo bajo. Pero no me importa quien es él no me importa quienes son todos los que veo frente a mí.

Desde esta mañana, pasando por la vista a mi padre y mi escaso desayuno. Todo este día o lo que ha transcurrido hasta el momento, ha sido una montaña rusa emociones, en el significado de la palabra. Ya estoy viendo qué le hacen los juegos a mi vida.

Mi padre podrá haberme hecho un regalo estupendo que por alguna razón logró alegrarme ante un día tan crudo como este. Pero solo fue un pequeño acontecimiento dentro de toda una gran historia. Todas las emociones ya no cuentan si finalmente ese estúpido sueño se cumplió.

En este momento yo podría ser una chica feliz, a la que no la han escogido para ir a su inminente muerte. Pero ya no queda nada más, tengo que ir y luchar por mi vida, voy a tener que aprender a aceptar los cambios de ahora en adelante, aún siendo así de drásticos como este. Después de todo, no quiero volver a este lugar en una caja.

* * *

**Damien Avia – Distrito 5 POV**

—No me va pasar nada, tranquilo—. Le digo a Sean por milésima vez desde que nos despertamos esta mañana. Está bien, se lo he dicho dese que tiene la conciencia de que puede perder a su hermano en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No está tranquilo, y a veces me lo contagia y yo llego al punto de pensar que hay algunas posibilidades de que ocurra lo impensable.

—Pero, ¿y si tienes mala suerte hoy? ¿Yo podría ir contigo?— dice mirándome con ese rostro de perro triste que tanto le funciona conmigo.

—Eso creo— miento. —Pero no vayamos a ese extremo.

Desde que mis padres se han convertido en unos trabajólicos desmesurados, tengo que acompañar a Sean, darle por hecho que no está solo. A su corta edad todavía no conoce muy bien que digamos el peligro que yo corro, y el que él correrá dentro de tres años. Para no apresurarlo debo limitarme a hablar sólo lo necesario y responder sus preguntas con la menor cantidad de información posible. No quiero que su infancia gire en torno a las probabilidades, prefiero que no entre todavía en esa realidad.

Yo he estado expuesto a esa realidad desde el momento en que entré a mi área por primera vez. No estaba muy seguro de qué diablos estaba sucediendo. Primero pensé que era una obra de teatro que se iba a llevar a cabo sobre ese gran escenario. Tampoco me interesó mucho el Tratado de Traición, lo tomé como una película que fueran a pasar el mes siguiente por la tele. Pasó el rato hasta que llegaron a la elección de los nombres, en que no comprendí el por qué lloraba una familia entera, y por qué a un chico se lo llevaban a ese gran edificio y no volvía nunca. Ahora puedo tener esas respuestas, pero no estoy interesado en que mi hermano pequeño se preocupe de toda esa basura.

Sigo pensando que la infancia es la mejor época de una persona. Tienes libertad para hacer todo lo que quieras, sin que nadie te reproche como lo hacen cuando eres adolescente. No tienes las preocupaciones diarias de una persona con millones de responsabilidades y todo gira en torno al momento mismo, no a lo que sucederá al día siguiente. Así es como me encuentro ahora, preocupado de qué pasará en algunas horas cuando haya probabilidades de que me arrebaten todo lo que tengo.

— ¿Sabes qué?— debo terminar esta conversación con Sean antes de que pase a mayores y que él se vea obligado a hablar con seriedad. —Me dieron ganas de…

— ¿De qué?, ¿de qué Dam?— insiste Sean.

— ¡Jugar a la pelota!

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Vamos.

Ambos salimos de su habitación, bajamos las escaleras, cruzamos el comedor y salimos al patio trasero corriendo. Vamos hacia la esquina más alejada de la puerta en la que hemos armado una cancha improvisada de fútbol, bastante más pequeña que las medidas originales, pero sirve de todas formas. Busco la pelota entre los matorrales y la hallo plácidamente escondida bajo unas hojas secas. Tomo el balón de tonalidades rojo y blanco y la coloco en el círculo de penal, apuntando hacia el arco en que se encuentra Sean, ya con los guantes puestos y esperando a mi próxima jugada.

— ¿Estás listo?— grito en su dirección.

—Nací listo— siempre se le sube el ego cuando jugamos esto. Tiene algunas razones, pues yo no soy muy bueno que digamos, o él lo domina bastante para su edad. Me han dicho que es el mejor de su clase cuando juegan en los recreos. No lo dudo, definitivamente el don de este deporte lo sacó él, no yo.

—Veamos si es verdad, voy a patear.

—Cuando quieras.

Tomo carrera hacia atrás, dejando a la pelota en medio de mí y el pórtico de Sean. La verdad es que no espero acertar mi intento, no quiero aguarle la fiesta a Sean, para que se mantenga feliz como he logrado tenerlo. Lo observo en una última mirada intimidante y el devuelve la amenaza con una peor, ese es mi hermano pequeño. Corro hacia la pelota y la pateo en el último segundo. Esta se desplaza por el aire hacia una esquina superior, algo lento para mi gusto, pero igualmente con efecto. Sean analiza su trayectoria y se lanza hacia el costado al que se dirige. Con determinación en sus movimientos. Y sí, logra alcanzar a tocarla en el último segundo antes de que entrara rozando el travesaño derecho. Mi hermano cae al suelo y el balón, con su destino interrumpido, vuela por sobre el palo superior hacia los arbustos que delimitan el jardín.

— ¡Sí, la atrapé! ¿Me viste Dam? ¿Me viste?— grita Sean desde el suelo, moviendo los brazos y las piernas aleatoriamente.

"De seguro que te vi, pequeño campeón, ya quiero verte jugando en la próxima temporada" camino hacia él, rebajándome a su posición y desordenándole el cabello castaño.

—Sí, tengo que contarte algo. Recuerdas el otro día en que te dije que Barlog Brock me había retado a un partido después de clase…—. Me pierdo nuevamente en los pensamientos de dejar a mi pequeño hermano. Tan feliz que se ve en estos momentos cuando no está preocupado por algo que me suceda. Y hoy podrá ser otro día en que nos podamos separar. Estas son las instancias que debo guardar en mi memoria. Cuando reímos, cuando jugamos y cuando nos divertimos de esta manera como hermanos, sin importar nuestra diferencia de edad.

Y también pienso en lo mucho que la discreción de nuestros padres ha ayudado a fortalecer nuestra relación. No digo que esté bien el que sean tan adictos al trabajo que los veo solo los fines de semana. Sino que el hecho de tener que hacerme cargo de Sean ha ayudado a conocerlo más. Ahora sé sólo le gusta la goma de mascar de menta. Que le tiene miedo a las alturas y que no soporta perder un juego de fútbol. Todas esas cosas se aprenden con el tiempo y yo he logrado hacerlo.

—… ¡y metí el gol! ¡La pelota entro por ese arco y gané el partido! Solo espero que me vuelvan a retar y verán como los puedo vencer.

— ¡Qué bueno Seanny! Yo también espero eso. Ahora debo dejarte, tengo que arreglarme pues tengo esa cosa tan importante en unas pocas horas—. No me gusta interrumpir cuando me está contando esas historias, pero desgraciadamente tengo que hacerlo, ya se me está haciendo tarde.

Por un momento logré olvidarme de la Cosecha, eso es algo bastante favorable al tratar de salir un poco de la preocupación por ella. Pero ahora debo volver a tenerla en mente pues tengo que vestirme acorde a la situación. No se me ocurre quién rayos habrá decretado la regla de asistir vestido formalmente cuando todos lo ven como un verdadero infierno, nos están criando como cerdos para el matadero.

Desde pequeño tengo el inexplicable e incontrolable impulso de sonrojarme por todo. Supongo que vino conmigo y con mi piel tan blanca que pareciera puedes ver a través de ella. Algunos me han apodado como "El Fantasmita" por eso. No me molesta, pero de veras que cuando mis mejillas se tornan coloradas como una cereza lo único que quiero es ir a esconderme donde nadie me vea. Eso mezclado con mis ojos azules y mi cabello café me convierten en una verdadera paleta de colores neutros.

No soy como las chicas, quienes siempre deben traer absolutamente todo combinado, de otra forma se sienten incómodas, pero he tenido que aprender a no verme como un payaso con la combinación de colores que puedo llegar a tener en caso que mi querido rostro me falle nuevamente. Busco entre mi pila de ropa y no encuentro nada, por lo que tengo que abrir el ropero y sacar mi chaqueta negra ébano y una corbata azul, las que pongo sobre una camisa blanca. Contraste y precaución. Perfecto.

Recuerdo que mamá me compró esta corbata hace unos dos años. Cuando fue a una tienda en el centro donde deben haber unos quinientos tipos diferentes de ellas. Pero dijo que en el momento en que vio lo mucho que se parecía en color a mis ojos, decidió que la quería para mí.

Mamá, todavía recuerdo los días de familia que todos compartíamos hace un tiempo. Papá, mamá, Sean y yo. A veces íbamos a la pradera que se encuentra cerca de la gran alambrada que delimita el distrito con el exterior. Allá almorzábamos y nos quedábamos hasta la puesta de sol. Como extraño esos domingos. Pero ahora mis padres se han volteado completamente al trabajo en las fábricas centrales del distrito. Crean, con un montón de personas más, nuevas versiones de mutaciones para el Capitolio. La verdad es que no me sorprendería que más de una de ellas estuviera en los próximos Juegos del Hambre como una nueva amenaza para los desdichados tributos.

He visto año tras año como cientos de tributos deben sobrevivir dentro de esa Arena, y sin tener suficiente, los Vigilantes los ponen más a prueba todavía con mortíferas criaturas creadas nada más y nada menos que por la gente de mi propio distrito, incluso a veces por mis propios padres. ¿Cómo pueden soportarlo? Ver a niños morir, indirectamente a veces por su culpa.

No me detengo demasiado tiempo a pensar acera de las atrocidades que están dispuestos a hacer mis padres, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Cierro la puerta rectangular de mi ropero dándole un ligero toque con el empeine del pie y a gatas, me las arreglo para ordenar un poco el campo minado que ha enterrado mi pieza bajo toda la ropa y las latas vacías de gaseosa. Ese se ha convertido en un mal hábito que tengo, tomar esas bebidas cada vez que tengo sed, pero no me las arreglo para dejarlo.

Miro por la ventana de mi cuarto hacia el jardín donde todavía se encuentra Sean corriendo tras el balón en un monótono intento de jugar contra él mismo. De alguna parte de mi interior sale nuevamente mi espíritu infantil y me ánimo en menos de un segundo a acompañarlo en la monotonía. Me arreglo la corbata y entrecierro los ojos al decretar mi siguiente presa.

En menos de un minuto ya estoy saliendo nuevamente por la puerta y quitándole la pelota a Sean, quien cae al pasto por la sorpresa. Al parecer no se ha dado cuenta de lo que arriesga mi impecable figura si comienzo a jugar, pues se acerca corriendo sin pestañear a quitármela como si le hubieran puesto una inyección de adrenalina. Hago un pequeño toque hacia en lado un segundo antes que mi hermano logre tocar la pelota que se ha mantenido inmóvil durante nuestros instantes de tensión.

Sean no se desmotiva y da la vuelta en U rápidamente, disponiéndose para un nuevo ataque. Ahora viene notoriamente más rápido y lo único que mis reflejos lograr es pasar la pelota entre sus piernas y dejarlo inestable, lo suficiente como para enseñarle el suelo.

— ¿Nada mejor?— digo entre risas.

—Espero que esa reluciente chaqueta se cuide— insinúa desde su posición en el césped. —Si yo fuera ella, tendría miedo.

— ¿Es eso una amenaza?

— Dalo por hecho.

No pierdo más tiempo y avanzo con la pelota en mis pies hacia el arco que se alza detrás de mi hermano. Su pequeña figura no se compara con el tamaño de la estructura, que, aún pareciendo algo endeble, llama indiscretamente hacia mi pie para empujar la pelota en su dirección. Corro en diagonal hacia la izquierda, incentivando a Sean a hacer lo mismo y acortar la distancia entre nosotros. Él avanza la mitad que yo, pero al mismo tiempo hace más pequeño el ángulo de lanzamiento que en algún momento tuve, que ahora se ha reducido a la nada misma.

Me doy cuenta y cambio completamente mi rumbo, ahora hacia la derecha, haciendo resbalar a mi adversario. Sean se incorpora y se lanza hacia el suelo con el pie como una flecha, que logra desviar la pelota de mi débil control. Nuevamente se para cómo un bólido y ahora, con el balón en su posesión, avanza hacia el arco contrario completamente solo.

— ¿Vas a hacérmela así de fácil? Creí que tenías algo bajo la manga— se burla mientras disminuye la velocidad.

— Créeme que sí.

Estos zapatos me dificultan un poco el hecho de correr como un futbolista, pero me aseguro de que será la última hazaña que haré con ellos. Me aprovecho de que se encuentra volteado y me pongo frente a él, pasando con una rápida maniobra la pelota nuevamente entre sus pequeñas piernas y arreglándomelas para reanudar mi camino hacia el arco que en algún momento me llamó para anotar.

Continúa el uno a uno Sean ya me alcanza, por la ventaja de no tener que cuidar de la pelota. Estamos hombro a hombro y no hayo más tiempo, así que realizo mi última artimaña. Con un rápido cambio de pies logro despistar a mi hermano y darme tiempo para elevar el balón del suelo. Pateo nuevamente hacia arriba y lo sitúo en la posición perfecta para cabecear. Salto hacia él y con la frente lo empujo hacia el arco. Éste realiza una trayectoria casi recta y, finalmente, cruza la línea de gol insertándose en las redes.

Miro con suficiencia a mi hermano, quien se encuentra por lo bajo lanzándose maldiciones infantiles. Me acerco y comienzo a revolverle el cabello hasta dejarlo como una peluca sacudida.

— Buen juego— digo, intentando animarlo.

— La próxima vez te ganaré— amenaza él con su vocecilla aguda. —Sólo prepárate.

— Ésta bien, me voy a preparar, pero espero no tener que jugar con esta ropa. Me está matando.

* * *

Caminar por las calles del distrito no es algo que me agrade mucho hacer. Especialmente cuando tienes que ir a una situación como esta. Veo, como todos los años, a madres, padres e hijos acudiendo al igual que yo a la Cosecha. Éste año se ven menos caras tristes y se oyen menos llantos. Supongo tiene que ver con el reducido número de niños que ahora se encuentran en mi situación. Nunca le di mucha importancia a mi cumpleaños, siempre lo he tomado como un día más del año, nada más. Pero ahora el hecho de que sea el culpable de que yo tenga doce veces más posibilidades de ser elegido, no me hace mucha gracia.

Todos mis amigos han salido de esta zona, han tenido la simple suerte de no estar de cumpleaños entre las fechas del distrito 5. Doce de Agosto, mi indiferente fecha de cumpleaños, la que me ha acarreado a esto. De otra forma estaría tranquilamente fuera de las áreas con Sean.

Mi hermano me ha imitado y se ha puesto la ropa que, según él, lo hace ver como yo. Lo que se reduce a una chaqueta de invierno y unos pantalones que se parecen tanto a los míos como un vestido de mujer. Camina a mi lado intentando mantener mi paso, lo que me hace algo de gracia, pues se encuentra por lo menos medio metro bajo mi estatura y parece un muñeco en miniatura de lo que yo soy en este momento.

Mis padres ya se encuentran tras las áreas, esperándonos. Ellos tienen un tiempo libre para acudir a la Cosecha, como está estipulado en obligación para todos los habitantes del distrito. Pero simplemente no se molestan en ir a casa y por último desearnos buena suerte. Al parecer eso último si lo harán, pues se acercan a nosotros cuando llegamos.

No me molesto en decirles adiós y dejo a Sean con ellos para disponerme a la mesa de chequeo para confirmar que sí estoy aquí. Avanzo la corta fila que ya ha amainado pues ya es bastante tarde, ya todos los desafortunados se encuentran en sus lugares respectivos. Solo yo y dos personas más estamos en la fila y finalmente digo mi nombre e ingreso hacia el área de dieciséis.

El alcalde Graffigan habla sobre los Juegos y todas esas cosas sin que yo le ponga mucha atención. Luego de eso sube al escenario nuestra acompañante Goldie, la que tampoco me interesa mucho. Sus palabras no tienen mucho sentido teniendo en cuenta que todos los años son exactamente las mismas. Ya han terminados ambos cuando Goldie sumerge sus dorados dedos en los nombres de las chicas.

— Gaelle Graffigan— dice con asombro.

Así que este año ha salido elegida la hija del alcalde. Esto demuestra que no importa tu estatus ni tu dinero, igualmente puedes caer, como lo hizo esta chica. No la veo por ninguna parte, pero supongo ya estará poniendo todo en orden en su mente y dándose cuenta de la realidad que le ha tocado.

Veo a los agentes de la paz acercarse a un tumulto de gente en el área de las chicas y extraer de entre la multitud a una chica que parece ser Gaelle, todavía no la distingo muy bien. Sí, es ella, quien ya se incorpora y comienza a caminar hacia el escenario. Que chica tan desafortunada.

Goldie ahora se dirige al lado opuesto y busca entre ese mar de hojas dobladas a su próxima víctima. Finalmente elige un papel en el fondo, quien acompañará a la niña que sigue en shock, viendo con una mirada vacía hacia el público.

— Damien Avia.

Al parecer no es la única persona desafortunada en este lugar. Voy a tener que acompañarla allí arriba pues mi nombre es el que ha sido llamado. Todo parece ponerse borroso y siento mi piel irradiar calor como loca. Es cuando me doy cuenta que es cierto. Primero, voy a los Juegos del hambre. Segundo, mi maldito rostro en este momento debe parecer una verdadera sandía madura.

No tomo más tiempo en asimilar lo que ya está claro y camino sin más preámbulo hacia el escenario, en el que Goldie y Gaelle me esperan. Cuando subo intento saludar a la chica tímidamente, demostrarle que no soy su enemigo, pero no parece importarle mucho.

Ahora que ya tengo una completa vista de la multitud, puedo ver a Sean detrás.

Está observándome como si yo fuera un bicho raro. Una mezcla entre desconcierto y su mirada de niño inocente. No logro encontrar las palabras necesarias para describir la expresión en su rostro. No estoy seguro si mi hermano está al tanto de por qué mi nombre ha sido llamado, ni de por qué he subido al escenario. Está sobre los hombros de mi padre simplemente con los ojos perdidos en no sé donde.

Supongo que ya ha asimilado la situación de que ya no verá nuevamente a su hermano. Aún siendo así de pequeño, las cosas son algo obvias, y el ambiente que ronda por el lugar le proporciona un una gran ayuda para descifrar que la respuesta a las preguntas que cualquier persona de se edad tendría. Pero debo decir que simplemente mira como si supiera que está a punto de perder a su hermano mayor.


	9. D6: Espontánea y Ensimismado

**Aeryn Wiggle – Distrito 6 POV**

1, 2, 3. ¡Ya! Hago un rápido movimiento con el cuello hacia arriba y con el vuelo, logro que todo mi cabello quede tras mi cabeza, donde debe estar. Me encontraba en una posición bastante incómoda complementando la fiereza de mi cabellera al secármela con una toalla, algo que no me agrada mucho hacer por razones obvias. Boca abajo y observando mis zapatos mientras una pieza de algodón se encarga de dejar mi cabello como una verdadera palmera que ha sido azotada por una tormenta. Es una posición, que a parte de ser embarazosa, me ubica como un claro individuo en desventaja. Fue bueno recurrir a la inercia para, de una vez por todas, regresar a mi estado natural de persona erguida y alerta, sumándole además una pose de película con mi roja melena posada voluminosamente sobre mi espalda.

Es lo que debo hacer cada vez que lavo mi cabello, al no tener toda esa tecnología del capitolio que es capaz de convertir un andrajoso mechón de pelo en una suave cortina desenredada y lista para la siguiente fase, el secado. Otra cosa que debo hacer de la manera larga. El sol se convierte en mi principal ayudante en estas circunstancias. Obviamente, cuando se atreve a salir, cosa que no estoy muy segura suceda en las próximas horas, por lo que tendré que suplirme con su espectro tras las nubes.

Mi madre me obligó a lavar mi cabello hoy. Supongo será por su inexplicable ansiedad por la Cosecha de esta tarde. Ha estado tres días transmitiendo hasta por los codos lo bien preparadas que tenemos que estar yo y mi hermana para este "espectacular" acontecimiento. Al parecer no se ha dado cuenta de que tengo que vivirlo todos los años, y esta no es la excepción. Podría, pero no lo es.

Desgraciadamente tengo que conformarme con el hecho de permanecer ubicada en el último día de elegibilidad que se encuentra en las reglas para el distrito seis. Un día, solo un día más y estaría fuera de esta terrible situación. Las posibilidades no estuvieron a mi favor este año, tengo que ir allá nuevamente y someterme a ese miedo irracional que me induce todo ese maldito contexto. Discursos, felicitaciones irracionales sobre lo impacientes que deberíamos estar por un día tan maravilloso, no le encuentro sentido, pero al mismo tiempo, soy incapaz de hacer nada.

Esa soy yo, siempre tratando de salir escurridizamente por cualquier puerta que se abra. En cada momento puedo quitarme de encima todos los problemas y terminar como si nada hubiera pasado, pero aquí no puedo hacerlo. Por algo lo he bautizado como el peor día del año. El que nunca deseo que llegue, pero para mi negativismo, siempre debe hacerlo. Pero que forma de arruinar el principio de un verano.

Pero hay algo bueno que sacarle a esta situación, Ashlyn está fuera de peligro. Ash es mi hermana gemela. Sí es algo raro que yo esté dentro y ella fuera del área de Virgo. Bueno, ella nació diez minutos después que yo. Pero esos diez minutos también significaron dos días diferentes y, al mismo tiempo, dos signos diferentes. Yo nací el veintitrés de septiembre a las once y cincuenta y cinco. Ella, veinticuatro de septiembre a las doce y cinco. Es impresionante como diez minutos pueden hacer cambiar tanto las cosas, pero estoy infinitamente agradecida por eso.

No es el mismo caso de mi hermana, quién continúa preocupada por lo que pueda llegar a sucederme hoy en caso de que mi nombre sea sacado de esa esfera de vidrio. Y por más que yo intente de dejarle claras las minúsculas posibilidades de que eso ocurra, ella no para de irse al por el lado negativo, como siempre lo hace.

La verdad es que yo también tengo mi cuota de negativismo. Siempre, al igual que Ash, elijo creer que las cosas pueden ir peor que lo indeseable. Siempre estoy alerta por cualquier situación, lo que en casos se convierte en algo desagradable para mí misma, ya que no puedo relajarme sin pensar que alguien o algo viene detrás de mí con intención de hacerme daño. Eso también tiene que ver algo con el nerviosismo, pero ambas cosas se complementan y me convierten en una persona bastante paranoica.

Pero hoy en especial algo sucede que no me encuentro así de maniática, estoy más relajada que de costumbre, y se siente bien. Después de todo, el único problema que debo afrontar es el hecho de tener que pararme junto a personas de mi mismo distrito, con el riesgo de que cualquiera de ellos, o yo, debamos ir a pelear a muerte. Y eso me devuelve al temor que siento sobre aquello, y al contradictorio sentimiento de que algo de veras podría suceder hoy. Ni yo me entiendo a veces. Pero no tengo tiempo para reflexionar mucho más, pues me interrumpe la sofisticada voz de mi mamá desde la cocina.

— ¿Aeryn? ¿Ash? ¿Están listas? El desayuno está servido.

— ¡Ya casi mamá! —grito yo amortiguando su claro enfado por nuestro retraso. Y yo, ni siquiera he elegido que usaré hoy para la Cosecha. No me gusta hacer esperar a mi madre, si lo hago después se pone de mal humos y nos lanza una reprimenda a ambas.

Hablando de ambas. ¿Por qué Ash no gritó? Voy a revisar rápidamente a su habitación cruzando el pasillo hasta la puerta de enfrente. Cuando entro la veo, prácticamente enredada con las sábanas, aún durmiendo. Me sorprende que los gritos de mamá no la hayan despertado, al igual que su profunda preocupación por mí. Aunque al parecer eso no puede luchar contra su incompatible deseo natural de dormir. Soy yola que siempre se levanta temprano y la que funciona de despertador. Aún siendo un día importante voy a tener que cumplir mi labor.

Busco por la habitación algún arma útil para esta situación. De alguna manera tiene que aprender a levantarse sola. De otra forma, si yo no la despertara, los agentes de la paz lo harían cuando vinieran a revisar la casa, y no creo que fuera una experiencia muy agradable el ser despertada por un agente de la paz, y menos por mi madre quien entrará por esa puerta en cualquier segundo.

Finalmente encuentro algo rentable. Un hermoso vaso de agua llamándome a tomarlo y sacar a mi dormilona hermana de su profundo sueño. Lo tomo con cuidado, asegurándome de no hacer ruido, y me acerco a donde se encuentra Ash con la boca abierta y los brazos abrazando la almohada en la que apoya. Su cabello rojo ya muestra claros estándares de suciedad. Es el precio que ambas tenemos que pagar por tenerlo tan delgado, pero que al mismo tiempo lo convierte en algo más manejable. Lo tiene más corto que yo, no le gusta andar con rodeos y siempre lo corta cuando ya está pasando más debajo de los hombros. A diferencia de mi, que lo tengo hasta bajos niveles de la espalda.

Es hora que esa apacible carita cobre una expresión más alentadora. Me preparo para la maniobra y ladeo el vaso. El contenido transparente se mueve con el cristal, acercándose al borde redondeado. Un poco más… y listo.

El agua cae sobre el rostro de mi hermana y la reacción es inmediata. Abre los ojos de golpe, mostrándome un profundo color café. Se mueve bruscamente y con ella, todas las sabanas de la cama. Se forma una mezcla entre tela y piel agitándose frente a mí y la cabeza de Ash logra sobresalir entre la composición heterogénea que en algún momento quiso ser una cama. Su cabello se ha desordenado, incluso pudiendo compararse con el mío, y su rostro irradia rabia como un perro demente.

— ¿¡Qué diablos pasa!? —grita aún recomponiéndose de la sorpresa y sus ojos se plantan en los míos. Ahora sí que su rostro cambia y veo un asomo de culpabilidad—. Oh, Ryn perdón, ¿estás bien? ¿Te eligieron?

— No Ash, tranquila, estoy bien —digo intentando calmarla de una vez por todas, ahora saludando a su personalidad preocupada que no puede quitarse de encima de mi hermana—. Sólo venía a decirte que mamá ya se está enfadando nuevamente. Tienes que vestirte rápido o se pondrá peor.

— Ah, sí, de inmediato —dice mecánicamente, sorprendiéndome sobre todas las cosas.

Me levanto y salgo de su habitación para yo misma comenzar a cambiarme. Yo soy la que tiene que estar presentable hoy y tampoco sé qué haré. Pero debo decidirme rápido.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos elijo un vestido verde botella bastante simple y zapatos del mismo color. No me atrevo a tocar más mi pelo pues ya está lo suficientemente alocado como para que lo confundan con una llama de fuego sin extinguir. Me miro al espejo rápidamente y pongo un pinche que asegura n mechón amenazante sobre mi vista. Acomodo e mi cuello un collar que a simple vista, sería hojalata y arreglo la parte superior de mi vestido.

Pestañeo un poco hacia mi reflejo y, conforme, me alejo hacia la puerta.

— ¿Estás lista Ash? —pregunto justo al momento que sale de su habitación con unos jeans y una polera blanca que me recuerda a mí misma en días normales.

— Justo a tiempo —me dice y caminamos justas hacia la cocina, donde supongo mamá ya estará echando humo por las orejas.

Cruzamos el pasillo hombro a hombro y llegamos al área de alimentación de la casa. Mamá está volteada, mirando hacia afuera por la ventana. Al parecer no se ha dado cuenta que ya llegamos pues se habría girado para mirarnos como si hubiéramos cometido un delito.

— ¿Mamá? —dice Ash en su dirección, con extrañeza en la voz.

— Veo que llegaron —dice mientras de voltea y camina hacia la mesa, ya lista con nuestro desayuno—. Se demoraron bastante.

No me atrevo a contestar su acusación y simplemente voy y me siento en la primera silla que veo. Ash hace lo mismo y ambas quedamos frente a mamá, quien se dispone a hablar.

— Muy bien, quiero que coman bien y no estén nerviosas por lo que pueda suceder —dice mientras toma una tostada en sus manos—. Pase lo que pase hoy, seremos la familia que somos. Las probabilidades de que Aeryn sea elegida hoy sin ínfimas y eso más que preocuparnos debiera ayudarnos a saber que en cualquier momento, lo que tienen podría irse.

Ya comenzó a sacar su lado enigmático. Últimamente se ha viciado con esos temas del espiritualismo. Yo y mi hermana simplemente intentamos evadirla y dejarla hablar, no nos hace nada y todas quedamos felices. No alcanzamos a oír el resto de las cosas que dice antes de terminar de desayunar e ir a la Cosecha, dónde de seguro tendré que escuchas muchos discursos más como este.

Nuevamente camino hombro a hombro con mi hermana, pero esta vez es hacia la plaza del centro de la ciudad. A nuestro alrededor ya hay bastantes personas con el mismo destino. Nadie parece estar muy feliz, y eso convierte el ambiente de un solo día como este en un hogar de ancianos en completo silencio.

Es algo raro escuchar alguna vez animada en estas circunstancias. Nadie podría tener razón alguna por la cual sentirse feliz, supongo. Yo por lo menos no encuentro ninguna. .

Tengo la manía, al igual que Ash, de caminar intentando esquivar a las personas. No es algo que se vea extraño a simple vista, pero mi inconsciente considera que es más provechoso encontrarse un paso más adelante que el resto. Cada persona se convierte en una especie de obstáculo que debo sortear, sin siquiera ver sus caras. Pero al mismo tiempo no puedo evitarlo.

En este momento yo y mi hermana estamos de esa manera. Caminando, no solo nerviosas, sino que también desplazándonos por los huecos, al ponernos de acuerdo inconscientemente para los turnos y movimientos. De cualquier manera, siempre terminados una al lado de la otra. También podría sonar como algo infantil parecido a las manías de los niños pequeños cuando no quieren pisar las rayas pintadas en la calle.

Ese debe ser el motivo por el cual la gente con lo primero que me relaciona es con una ardilla. Esos pequeños animalitos que pocas veces he visto en vivo y en directo, pero al buscar fotos veo que se parecer bastante a mí, o más que eso, a mi esencia. Son pequeñas y muestran pigmentos desde la terracota hasta el rojo. Y lo más importante, son escurridizas a morir. Cada vez que he visto una fuera de la alambrada, intento por todos los modos llamarla sin conseguir que se asuste, pero nunca tengo mucho éxito y acaban huyendo por entre los matorrales o subiéndose a un árbol al que no podré llegar por razones obvias. Supongo que eso debo haber sido en otra vida, una ardilla con una gran cola peluda.

La densidad de la gente va aumentando y comienzo a perder un poco la cantidad de espacios por los que escurrirme, y veo que Ash se encuentra en la misma situación. No estoy acostumbrada a sentirme así de encerrada, así que decido tomar un callejón a la izquierda, que sirve como una clase de atajo. Ash capta mi traspié y sigue mis pasos hacia el mismo lugar, casi sin ser notada por la multitud. Es nuestra manera de pasar desapercibidas, y la verdad es que funciona como si fuéramos verdaderos soplos de viento.

El callejón es bastante estrecho, con suerte cabemos ambas a los lados. Ya casi lo conozco de memoria, y no hay ningún lugar por el qué perderse pues no existen intersecciones. Llegamos rápidamente al centro de la ciudad. El atajo fue todo un éxito y vemos que el lugar no ha colapsado todavía.

Este año quizás no habrá tanta gente en las áreas de elección, pero lo que sí puede llegar a rebalsarse es la parte de atrás, dónde generalmente se ubican todas las demás personas menores de doce y mayores de dieciocho. Pero este año en ese lugar habrá una multitud extra que contendrá a la mayoría afortunada de chicos. Por lo que mamá bajó antes para quedar en las primeras filas y no tener que luchar por un lugar más tarde. No sé si esto será porque la cosecha la entusiasma o porque quiere asegurarse que no sea yo la que elijan. Pero en todo caso, ambas opciones me ponen los pelos de punta.

Arribamos al final de la fila de inscripción y veo la hora de decir adiós a Ash. Tal vez será por poco tiempo, y la veré en unos minutos, pero al igual estoy corriendo un riesgo y no quiero irme sin despedirme.

— Adiós hermanita —digo a su oído antes de abrazarla—. Nos vemos después.

— Mucha suerte —dice ella ahora al devolverme el abrazo.

Nos mantenemos de esa manera por un tiempo y luego ella debe separarse de mí pues ha llegado mi momento de entrar a las áreas. Digo mi nombre en la mesa e ingreso, sin antes voltearme y hacer un último gesto de adiós a Ash, quien lo devuelve por su lado.

Ha comenzado la verdadera parafernalia. Chicos y chicas por todas partes yendo a sus lugares y yo intentando ver el cartel que diga el número catorce para entrar. Al fin lo diviso a unos pocos metros y me incorporo al reducido número de chicas que ya están dentro de las delimitaciones. Veo rostros de terror por doquier, sin observar el mío por supuesto, que imagino se encontrará en las mismas condiciones.

Oigo que alguien prueba el micrófono golpeándolo suavemente con un dedo y comienza a hablar el alcalde Bühlman hacia todos nosotros.

— Bienvenidos chicos y chicas a la Cosecha del séptimo Vasallaje de los veinticinco en la historia de los Juegos del Hambre. Ya deben haber oído la peculiaridad de esta ocasión, y para nuestro distrito seis las reglas sitúan a los posibles tributos nacidos entre el veinticuatro de Agosto y el veintitrés de Septiembre. —Han vuelto a recordarme mi mala suerte, pero al mismo tiempo me recuerdan la suerte contrapuesta que corre mi hermana, por lo que no me enfado de inmediato con él.

Continúa hablando y luego pasa al Tratado de Traición. Palabras y más palabras antes de darle el siguiente paso a nuestro acompañante Riley. No parece muy diferente a los otros acompañantes que veo en la televisión, todos con distorsiones raras a base de las nuevas tecnologías del Capitolio. En este caso, Riley usa un raro traje plateado que refleja todas las luces. Su cabello es azul marino y tiene unos zapatos que fácilmente podrían ser de un payaso. Éste da sus palabras de aliento hacia nuestras supuestas almas nobles y dispuestas por luchar por el orgullo que este maravilloso acontecimiento acarrea a los distritos. Luego, se dispone a comenzar con el martirio.

— Si me permiten —dice en un tono de voz que me hace dudar claramente de su sexualidad— damas primero.

Es el momento en que intento escapar. Todas las chicas a mí alrededor, aún no siendo gran cantidad, me inducen una claustrofobia tremenda y lucho por encontrar un hueco por el cual salir en este instante. No logro encontrarlo y estoy al borde de los nervios cuando pronuncia el nombre.

—Ae-aer… Aeryn Wiggle.

Escucho a alguien ahogar un grito desde atrás. Ashlyn.

Definitivamente este es el único lugar del que no puedo escapar. Mis deseos de escapar ya se han consumido bajo la explícita necesidad de salir volando de aquí. O algo mejor, ojalá pudiera convertirme en una verdadera ardilla y poder correr por entre las piernas de toda esta gente hasta que me pierdan de vista.

Miro a todos lados y de esa manera me percato de que tengo que subir al escenario y dejar a todos loa afortunados aquí reunidos, lejos de mí.

Camino con pequeños pero rápidos pasos, lo que no me ayuda pues avanzo la nada misma, pero al fin llego y logro ver todo desde acá.

Sí, veo a mi madre está con la cabeza gacha y a mi hermana, a Ash de rodillas justo en primera fila delante de todas las personas que no sacan un ojo de ella. La suerte no está de nuestro lado, eso está claro.

Miro una vez más a todas partes, girando mi cabeza lentamente mientras describo un semicírculo. Éste no es el lugar para alguien como yo. Esto está mal. Todo este día pensé que de veras, nada podía sucederme con tan pocas probabilidades. Pero quizá este ya no es el momento de intentar correr como una cobarde, voy a tener que luchar como una guerrera si quiero salir con vida de este lío en el que ni yo quise meterme. Es mi vida después de todo.

* * *

**Noah Quaid – Distrito 6 POV**

Veo una ardilla moverse paralelamente a la alambrada, pero desgraciadamente detrás de ella. Si estuviera más cerca podría dibujarla luego de darle un vistazo de cerca y captar lo más importante. Hoy no he tenido mucha suerte en las cosas que sí han querido acercarse a mí para que las registre en mi pequeño cuaderno.

Hay en él bastante solitarios dos pájaros que se dignaron a permanecer a mi lado por más de un minuto. Los admiro por ser capaces de no mover una sola pluma, como si supieran lo que estoy tratando de hacer al observarlos. A ellos los acompañan unos pequeños borradores que hice previamente. Todavía quedan por delante varias hojas en blanco que llenar. Bueno, no tan en blanco, pues es de papel reciclado y se pueden vislumbrar unas pequeñas líneas abstractas sobre el fondo gastado.

Esa es una de las ventajas que tengo al ser hijo de un ganador. Mi padre salió campeón de los juegos del hambre cuando tenía quince. En mi opinión y en la de muchas personas más, fue mera casualidad. No era Profesional ni nada de eso, simplemente supo estar en los lugares correctos en los momentos correctos. Pudo evadir la avalancha que mató a cuatro tributos. Al igual que salió corriendo despavorido entre todas las filosas armas que buscaban víctimas en la Cornucopia. De esa manera, escapando, logró ganar Los Juegos del Hambre. Lo peor es que siempre fue un tipo reservado y no le iba bien con la prensa. Fue a cenas en la mansión del presidente Orión, viajaba al Capitolio cada año por invitación. Pero nunca se sintió muy cómodo con toda la situación, por lo que me ha contado.

Sin entrar en más detalle, esa es la manera de que a mí pueden llegar objetos que no puedo encontrar aquí en el distrito 6. Esta libreta reciclada me la trajo papá hace poco menos de un año, cuando lo invitaron a presenciar los juegos número 174. Me ha durado bastante pues no la uso mucho, solamente cuando encuentro el aburrimiento necesario como para salir de casa y estrechar la mano de la poca naturaleza que se ve a mí alrededor.

El único lugar donde se puede apreciar en plenitud algo de verde, es tras la alambrada. Hay algunas dificultades desde luego. Al ser tan alta y gruesa se me hace algo problemático el ver a través de ella. Un par de veces han venido agentes de la paz a advertirme las consecuencias de atravesar la alambrada. Y yo que ya las tengo lo suficientemente claras, los observo a su arrogante expresión y les digo que no pienso hacerlo. No es una falta de respeto muy grande, por lo que no pueden hacerme nada. Y el hecho de ser hijo de un campeón supongo aumenta en algo mi estatus de niño, a niño con el que no es bueno meterse o recibirás una reprimenda.

Hoy no ha venido ninguno de ellos a decirme nada. Supongo que la mayoría estará preocupándose de las cuestiones de la Cosecha. Tomará lugar dentro de unas horas e imagino que se les encomendarán instrucciones más aportes que el estar supervisando a los niños traviesos que se les ocurre escapar por la alambrada. Que por cierto posee un nivel de electrificación tan peligroso, que si la tocas no quedará nada de ti más que cenizas. Nadie quiere eso.

Hay veces que me he preguntado o he considerado el hecho de que mis posibilidades de ir a los juegos aumenten por ser hijo de alguien importante como mi padre. He escuchado a personas decir que a los hijos de campeones suelen elegirlos para "entretener" más a la gente al crear un ambiente más conmovedor. Yo simplemente no creo que la suerte sea la que domine esas situaciones. Y sí quieren elegirme, que lo hagan, no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

En mi familia no es muy acertado el mirar hacia la suerte. Desde que mi padre logró volver con vida y conocer a mi madre luego de ganar, ha dicho que ya hemos agotado toda la suerte que en algún momento tuvo la familia, al poder salvarse. A partir de ese momento, ha hecho todo con el propósito de no entregar nada a la suerte. Incluso ha decidido tener un solo hijo por el miedo a temer doble o triple en las cosechas que se iban a venir encima. Hasta ahora esa faceta de su vida ha resultado efectiva, sigo aquí con él.

Pero no sé por qué, hoy no he querido permanecer en mi casa más de lo suficiente. Somos cinco familias que vivimos en la Aldea de los Vencedores. Dos de ellos ya ganaron hace mucho tiempo y sus hijos ya han crecido. A diferencia de ellos, los otros dos recién comienzan a armar sus vidas. Sus hijos están pequeños y eso me convierte en el único chico de mi edad que vive por esos lugares. Para visitar a mis amigos debo caminar hacia la ciudad, lo que supone un gran viaje y un gran gasto de tiempo.

La ubicación de la Aldea, a muy poca distancia de los límites del distrito, me permite acudir acá cuando quiera. No sé si es porque me siento acompañado por los animales que sé están allá detrás, o por el profundo sentimiento que a veces me visita de querer escapar de una vez de este cautiverio.

Todos nosotros hemos vivido toda nuestra vida dentro de la alambrada. Hay cinco excepciones que no acarrean una buena razón por la cual salieron, lo que los convierte en algo irrelevante. La ideología de todo este lugar de mantener a sus habitantes encerrados en lugares delimitados no parece ser muy acertada por la gente. Incluso las personas del Capitolio tienen sus pequeñas restricciones acerca de dejar su ciudad. Definitivamente no logran el respetar la libertad que supongo, en alguna época de la historia debió existir. Tal vez hace cientos de años, pero no debió haber sido pasada por alto. Alguien en algún momento asumió que el ser humano necesita libertad.

Así llego a pensar en la solución que lograron encontrar en este lugar, nada menos que en dos ocasiones. Las revoluciones que se han llevado a cado dos veces, aún siendo oprimidas por el Capitolio, han dejado claro que todo es posible. Obviamente tomaron todas las medidas necesarias para que no vuelva a ocurrir nuevamente. ¿Pero no ocurrió ya luego de la primera? El sinsajo y su equipo fueron capaces de burlar al Capitolio, y eso puede suceder nuevamente. El ejemplo ya está. No estoy diciendo que yo sea un rebelde con causa que busca liderar una nueva revolución, pero permanece en mi cabeza el pensamiento de que nada es imposible, y menos el que reine la justicia.

Miro en mi reloj – también cortesía de mi papá – la hora. Son una y quince, cuarenta y cinco minutos para que comience la Cosecha. Todavía tengo unos pocos minutos para disfrutar la tranquilidad de este lugar.

Observo detenidamente la alambrada. Tan alta e imponente como un edificio, y tan significativa en lo que supone ser. Una barrera entre nuestra vida sumisa, y la libertad, que al mismo tiempo se nos muestra como la ilegalidad. Una psicología tan inversa a veces se vuelve difícil de encontrar una razón de peso. Poder, es en todo lo que se basa el mundo, y nadie renunciaría a un poco de poder para entregarle libertad a personas que nunca la han conocido.

Estas son las idea que se me vienen a la cabeza al ser un niño sin poder alguno. Cualquiera imposibilitado de actuar buscaría la manera de aprisionar ideologías prohibidas dentro de su cerebro. De ahí mismo viene la psicología inversa, lo que no trabaja diferentemente conmigo, quien no me molesto en caer en el inhibido poder popular que no logra salir de la opresión.

Dejo de lado mis imposibilitados deseos utópicos y miro nuevamente mi reloj. Una y veinticinco. Ya han pasado los diez minutos estipulados y debo ir a vestirme. A mí punto de vista, no sería nada malo el ir hasta con pijama a probar tu suerte con algo tan subjetivamente electivo, como el criterio de una persona que ni tiene idea de quién eres. Pero al ser las reglas, no es bueno eclipsar tu apellido con un descuido superficial. Tendré que esforzarme en encontrar algo entre todo mi guardarropa.

Me paro de mi posición sentado en el cemento, tomo la libreta y camino hacia la Aldea de los Vencedores, donde toda mi realidad anti surrealista me espera.

No me cuesta mucho tiempo el vestirme bajo un costoso traje negro y aprisionar mi cuello con una humita que más que adornar, atenta severamente en contra de mi respiración. Hago presión hacia adelante, logrando tensar el elástico a lo máximo, aliviando por corto tiempo mi necesidad natural de enviar oxígeno a los pulmones. Suelto la banda y vuelve a su posición original. Esta mejor, algo logré hacer y espero llegar vivo al final de la Cosecha.

He dejado la libreta sobre mi velador, aguardando a mi regreso cuando espero volver a mi recurrente posición matutina y continuar esperando pájaros para dibujar.

Por ese lado me alegra ser hijo de un vencedor. No me ocurre como a mis amigos quienes deben partir raudos luego de la escuela a las fábricas del distrito. Son reglas aquí que desde los catorce años cada chico debe ayudar en las producciones el transporte, aunque sea en lo más mínimo. Con las chicas es diferente, ellas tienen un plazo para comenzar desde los dieciocho.

Pero con todas las facilidades que vienen con el paquete de ser un niño como yo, no estoy obligado a hacerlo. Soy libre de trabajar o no, aunque a veces me nace el espíritu colaborador y voy a las fábricas, más que nada para pasar un tiempo con mis amigos.

La verdad es que no es un empleo tan difícil siendo menor de edad. Ellos lo único que hacen es ayudar en tareas mínimas, como transportar pilas de materiales. Esas son las cosas en las que he ayudado las veces en las que voy. Fuera de aquello, mis actividades aparte de ir a la escuela me convierten en un chico básicamente tranquilo. No es muy normal, pero sigue siendo acertado.

Mi hogar se vuelve algo aburrido en la mayoría de los días. Mi padre va diariamente a la ciudad a visitar a sus amigos de la infancia, sumados a los que hizo luego de obtener el título. Llega a casa para el almuerzo y después se queda toda la tarde en su estudio haciendo crucigramas o quién sabe qué. Mi madre por el contrario, siempre está en casa. No sé en qué momento se obsesionó con la cocina y repostería que nunca deja el fogón. Cada vez que voy a comer algo y atravieso esa puerta, llega a mi nariz un aroma completamente diferente al anterior. En definitiva de esa forma he logrado mantener un paladar bastante refinado. Ya esta mañana ella horneó una receta que aprendió de esos libros de cocina del Capitolio. Y también espero expectante un sobrio menú para la cena de hoy.

Dejo de pensar en comida y salgo de mi habitación en busca de mi padre, quién ya debe estar preparado para que bajemos a la ciudad. Él debe estar presente como una persona importante en cada Cosecha, lo que lo obliga a llegar temprano, lo que arrastra a mí a también tener que hacerlo.

Entro a su habitación y lo veo mirándose al espejo, realizando los últimos retoques en su rostro de cuarentón.

— ¿Estás listo papá? —le pregunto mirando yo también mi imagen en el espejo. Su cabello café no se compara en nada al mío, que es rubio, casi blanco. Lo he sacado de mi madre, con quien comparto esta cabeza brillante.

— Sí, ya falta poco y podremos irnos —responde y se da la vuelta en el momento que mamá sale del baño con un traje femenino que consta de chaqueta y pantalón grises, igual de costoso que el mío.

— ¿Ya nos vamos? —cuestiona ella mientras termina de encajar un aro en su oreja izquierda.

— Sí, vamos —dice papá y los tres salimos de su cuarto.

Atravesamos en fila india la puerta de entrada y dejamos la casa en nuestras espaldas. Cuando ya ingresamos a la vereda para tomar el camino hacia el centro vemos a las otras familias ya salir de sus casas. El amigo más cercano de mi padre, Joy, se nos acerca con su esposa y dos hijos todavía muy pequeños para la Cosecha. Recuerdo que él es quien será mentor este año. Ellos no se hacen problemas con eso de los mentores y simplemente los cinco han acordado turnarse cada año. A mi padre le tocará dentro de dos.

— Shawn, hola, ¿cómo has estado? —inicia la conversación con mi padres. Ambas familias caminamos en procesión mientras ellos charlan.

Unos minutos después de que han comenzado, el tema se cierne sobre mí.

— Y, Noah, ¿cómo te encuentras para la Cosecha? Siento que te toque participar en ella —dice haciendo referencia a mi mala suerte al encontrarme en período de elección al haber nacido el 2 de Septiembre.

— La verdad es que me va bien, no muy nervioso —respondo y miro inexplicablemente hacia mis zapatos. Es cuando la conversación hacia mí concluye y ambos continúan discutiendo acerca de las estadísticas de cosas que no entiendo.

Llegamos al centro de la ciudad antes de lo previsto. El lugar ya comienza a llenarse de personas. A lo lejos veo a los jefes de apuestas atendiendo a sus primeros clientes. Yo obviamente debo encabezar esas listas, más por la ansiedad de ver finalmente algo interesante relacionado con los tributos del distrito seis. Los que no han llamado mucho la atención en los últimos diez años, aparte de el último ganador hace siete.

Intento ignorar todas esas situaciones amargas y me dirijo de inmediato a chequearme a la mesa. Papá y Joy continúan charlando mientras se dirigen en mi dirección. Ambos tienen que ocupar sus asientos preferenciales, Joy en el escenario y mi padre a un lado del mismo, junto a los demás ganadores y a la gente importante. Pero antes de todo eso, debo despedirme de él antes de entrar a mi propio lugar.

Cuando ya me despido, me pongo frente a la mesa y digo mi nombre.

— Noah Quaid —menciono y la agente me mira, luego de unos segundos encuentra mi nombre en su lista y me dice que prosiga con mi camino.

Finalmente ingreso al área de dieciséis. Soy el segundo en entrar después de un chico de mi clase al que conozco muy poco. Igualmente inicio conversación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para no aumentar en nerviosismo que supongo, en también tiene. Charlamos un poco hasta que nuestro cuadrado comienza a llenarse y la ceremonia se dispone a comenzar. Me coloco rígido como una estatua y veo al alcalde subir al escenario.

Mi padre ya se encuentra instalado a un lado del tablado y conversa por lo bajo con otro campeón. Los dos al parecer se ríen del nuevo atuendo de nuestro acompañante Riley. Siempre cambia su apariencia pero esta vez se ha pasado, ese cabello definitivamente no va con esos zapatos. ¿Quién entiende las estúpidas modas del Capitolio? Cada uno de ellos parecen verdaderos extraterrestres al compararlos con uno de nosotros. No me limito a concentrarme mucho más en él, la variedad no es mucha, así que le pongo atención al centro del mismo escenario pues el alcalde ha comenzado a hablar y todos están escuchando.

— Bienvenidos chicos y chicas a la Cosecha del séptimo Vasallaje de los veinticinco en la historia de los Juegos del Hambre. Ya deben haber oído la peculiaridad de esta ocasión, y para nuestro distrito seis las reglas sitúan a los posibles tributos nacidos entre el veinticuatro de Agosto y el veintitrés de Septiembre. —Dice recordándonos nuestra humillante situación—. Supongo ya han visto a nuestros honorables ganadores de años anteriores, por favor démosles un gran aplauso.

Se oyen unas pocas palmas chocando y veo a mi padre y a los otros cuatro poniéndose de pie para recibir la poca efusiva ovación. Me imagino que ésta debiera ser algo más grande, teniendo en cuenta que es el único ejemplo que tenemos de que no somos la nada misma como distrito, pero por alguna razón, no participo activamente de los aplausos.

Todo continúa de acuerdo al protocolo y le toca a Riley ir con su propia parte del espectáculo. Se dirige al lado del escenario responsable de las chicas y extrae un papel con el que primero tienen contacto sus dedos. Los desdobla y se acerca al micrófono para anunciar al nombre.

— Ae-aer… Aeryn Wiggle.

No veo movimiento en la multitud durante un tiempo, pero luego de unos segundos, una chica pelirroja se asoma entre la sección de catorce años. Junto con el nombre escucho un grito que viene de la parte de atrás, supongo que será de alguno de sus familiares quienes se han enterado de su desdicha. Ella camina y sube al escenario con un paso rápido y corto. Finalmente llega al lado de Riley, acabando con la primera parte de la elección.

Ahora viene el turno de los chicos. Riley se acerca al otro lado y sumerge la mitad de su antebrazo en la bola de vidrio tan perfectamente formada como una gota de agua. Ahora revuelve un poco los papeles y luego de un momento de tensión, saca finalmente el papel.

—Noah Quaid.

Lo primero que miro es a mi padre, quién posee un rostro de tanta sorpresa que ni un tren descarrilado podría sacarlo de su sumisión. Mi madre se encuentra igual, semejante a la expresión de Joy sobre el escenario, quien me observa por entre todas las cabezas. Absolutamente todas esas caras deben ser un verdadero espejo múltiple de la mía. Se me olvido el riesgo y eso fue garrafal, no tuve tiempo de pensar en la mera posibilidad de que algo saliera mal. Y lo hizo.

En el momento que subo al escenario – bastante más rápido que mi amiga tributo – paso justo a mi futuro mentor y a mi previo elector. Ambos mis escoltas hacia el camino que se cierne delante de mí, como una verdadera venta de mi alma al diablo. ¿qué posibilidades tendré de salir vivo de esta?


	10. D7: Reservada y Liberal

**Carleigh Greenwood – distrito 7 POV**

— ¿Y ya les han asignado su casa? —pregunto a mi hermana intentando fingir algo de alegría por sobre mi melancólico pesar.

— No aún, nos dijeron que nos la entregarían dentro de los tres días luego de los asuntos legales —responde Jenna mientras sumerge una vez más la fina aguja en la suave tela de seda.

— ¿Entonces cuando te irás?

— Supongo que en ese plazo —alega lanzándome una mirada de "¿qué se yo?"—. Después de todo, nunca son muy responsables con esas promesas.

— Eso será… —digo por lo bajo arrepintiéndome por dentro por la pregunta.

Se produce un silencio incómodo que no funciona para nada más que añadir más nerviosismo a la situación. Jenna continúa concentrada en la vasta de su vestido, puntada por puntada. Obviamente, no teníamos el dinero suficiente para pagar uno de esos vestidos de fiesta tan costosos, por lo que mi hermana tuvo que sacar la diseñadora que lleva dentro por primera vez en su vida. El resultado: una pieza de género minuciosamente cosida por los bordes deshilachados. Hasta media pierna y con tirantes enmarañados. Por ese lado puede verse horroroso, pero al voltearlo asume ser una pieza de modista capitolina.

Aquí lo normal sería despertarse un día y acudir a una pequeña sala con pocas personas y firmar un sobrio papel. Con algunos miembros de tu familia, tu novio y un personaje de la capital quien se preocupará de que todo el asunto sea legal. Luego te es asignada una modesta casa y vive allá por el resto de tu remota existencia. Y si quieres, reproducirte normalmente como todo ser humano. Esa es la historia que supones tener cuando vives en un distrito, ni en eso podemos intervenir.

Pero mi hermana, quién no soporta pasar desapercibida, decidió añadir un toque futurista a la recatada situación que ha puesto esta casa con los pelos de punta. Mamá le informó de inmediato que no era posible comprar un vestido y desde en ese momento en adelante, comenzó a ahorrar su mísero salario para comprar lo que se pudo permitir, y con eso al parecer está feliz. Todos acabamos ganando algo: Jenna con su descomunal vestido, mamá sin la presión de soportar a una hija con idea fija, y yo, quién por una vez no tuvo que sobrellevar todas las odiosas quejas de mi conviviente.

Jenna ya casi acaba con su trabajo, ese aparentemente elegante trozo de tela ya parece lo que suponía desde un principio. Se baja de la cama rápidamente y sale por la puerta, dejándome sola con mis pensamientos. Ya no tengo que acompañarla más, como mamá me sugirió que hiciera los días antes de su boda, por lo que ya me retiro de su pequeña habitación. Si no fuera día de Cosecha seguiría en mi cama lamentándome por mi labor y sin ganas de levantarme, pero debo estar lista para las dos, aunque al parecer sea la única que lo tenga en mente.

Camino sin rumbo por el pasillo hacia la cocina. Al parecer tendré que suplirme yo misma se mis necesidades básicas. Cuando llego sigilosamente hasta el lugar, me uno a mamá y Jenna, quienes discuten de algo que no logro comprender en primera instancia. Mi hermana alza su mano al aire sin mucha explicación como lo hace cada vez que se enfada y no logra que le hagan caso. Mamá se encuentra como una diminuta criatura a lado de su hija con los brazos cruzados y las pupilas dilatadas, clavadas en Jenna.

— ¡Pero mamá! ¡Dijiste que ya habías conseguido el permiso! —grita angustiadamente mi hermana.

— Te dije que iba a preguntarlo, ya sabes como son estas cosas, muy difíciles —reprime mamá por su lado—. He hecho todo lo que puedo.

Ya comprendo que sucede. Escuche hace unas semanas que la insípida ceremonia se iba a efectuar en horario de trabajo de mamá. Aquí las reglas de horas son muy estrictas, y no hacen muchas excepciones con la gente que de veras tiene argumentos. Al parecer no consideran suficiente la boda de una hija, y por eso mamá no ha conseguido el permiso para asistir. Eso no le cayó muy bien a Jenna, quien no comprende el margen de fracaso que existía en este caso.

— ¡Ya estoy cansada de todo esto! —Suelta Jenna luego de unos segundos, ya se puso irracional— lo único que quiero es que llegue ese maldito día e irme con Ashur.

Tal vez cualquiera lo hubiera tomado como una rabieta de una prometida estresada, pero yo lo he tomado de otra forma hace un poco de tiempo en el que abrí los ojos.

Este es el límite en el que me toca a mí deprimirme. Salgo desapercibida de la cocina, después de todo ni siquiera se deben haber percatado de mi presencia, pero cuando llego a un punto en el que ya no sería una noticia, comienzo a correr. Llego a la pesada puerta de entrada y salgo rápidamente esquivando los árboles que delimitan nuestras casa de todas las demás y me interno en el bosque que tengo a mi derecha.

Nosotros somos el único distrito que posee bosques en magnitud, efecto obvio de nuestra industria. En días normales yo estaría un poco más atrás usando una pesada hacha para practicar cortando árboles, pero ahora no me llama mucho la atención. Lo único que quiero es alejarme de este lugar. Cualquiera creería que mi reacción es un poco infantil sin siquiera conocer mis razones, por lo que no busco explicárselas a nadie. Solo reacciono y está.

Alcanzo mi sauce favorito, el cual marqué con un lazo verde hace unos años, y comienzo a escalar. Mis habilidades de trepadora son una de las cosas que más agradezco. Mi pequeña figura y mis extremidades fuertes me convierten en un verdadero mono. Todos estos árboles alcanzan alturas considerables, pero no me arriesgo mucho y solo llego hasta una rama ubicada a unos diez metros de altura, más arriba ni los monos se estabilizarían.

Sola. Así es como me voy a quedar. Mi peor temor está muy cerca de volverse realidad y no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo. Viviendo de esta forma lo único que me depara es el vivir como un alma sin rumbo.

Todavía no puedo creer que mi hermana, la única persona que me queda para sentirme como un ser sociable, ya no estará ahí para mí. No digo que ella sea el espécimen que llene mi vida de alegría, pero continúa entregándole el toque mágico a la vida de cualquiera de que no está solo. Es una sensación bastante difícil de explicar pues la he comenzado a experimentar hace muy poco, cuando me percaté de lo que sucedería.

No he querido he contar a mi madre en todo esto, pues es otra cosa el ser un adulto. En esas circunstancias ya has vivido tu vida lo suficiente como para saber en qué consiste, pero en mi caso y en el de Jenna —supongo—, todavía no tengo idea qué es lo que me sucederá. Ahora tendré que estar completamente sola en casa, con ya todos mis hermanos viviendo sus vidas como verdaderos adultos experimentados.

No, tampoco me gusta pensar en mis hermanos, pues ellos dos fueron las primeras dos partes de la triple cuenta regresiva que tengo que afrontar. Y mi hermana ya es el hito que marcará el comienzo de mi soledad. Al parecer soy la única que entiende que al ser una adolescente, necesitas gente que le apoye. Existen los amigos, sí, pero la familia es algo diferente. ¿Qué me sucederá cuando de alguna forma me quede sin amigos? Hipotéticamente. Tampoco veo ni aires de novio en mi horizonte, o no sirvo para esas cosas o definitivamente soy un bicho raro al que no quieren ver.

¿Cómo voy a tejer mi vida dentro de un páramo helado? Veo mi camino de ida como una desierta carretera por la que tengo que caminar por el simple hecho de seguir respirando y mantener el sistema funcionando, corazón latiendo para mantener con vida a una persona sin objetivos.

Desde luego si le comunico esto a mi terca hermana lo único que hará será sonreír y asentir tras una máscara, pensando "¿qué onda esta niña?". Mi orgullo es lo suficientemente grande como para eso. Y peor, como para que me tengan lástima. Esa es la otra razón: odio que la gente me tanga lástima. Es como ser un pequeño animal indefenso por el que la gente debe luchar, para que prosiga con su indefensa vida. Así no soy yo. Pero desearía que por un momento, alguien se sintiera como yo.

Eso es lo único que pido, algo de comprensión.

Apoyo mi cabeza contra el tronco del árbol y me sumo en un profundo sueño que sólo se complementa con la emoción del momento para convertirse en una verdadera pesadilla.

Estoy parada en mi cuarto, automáticamente mirando por la ventana algo que no puedo distinguir. Parece una sombra, pero nada más desde esta perspectiva. A no poder conseguirlo, me volteo hacia el lado contrario y camino a la puerta como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Llego hasta el umbral en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y comienzo a caminar por el estrecho pasillo, como si las paredes que lo delimitan intentaran cerrar mi paso. De todas maneras cruzo, pero al llegar a la habitación de Jenna todo es diferente.

Su puerta está abierta de par en par, como ella no acostumbra a dejarla por miedo a perder su intimidad. Entro percatándome de la variación y analizo el lugar. La cama está perfectamente ordenada, con las mantas blancas y rojas colocadas delicadamente una sobre otra. Las cortinas están corridas y la luz del sol entra débilmente por el vidrio, alumbrando todo como un jardín del Edén. Inconscientemente, camino paralelo a mi paseo en mi cuarto hace unos minutos, hacia la ventana que da hacia el claro del bosque de sauces. Buscando ahora una mejor vista de la incógnita exterior.

Cuando llego al umbral del marco y observo a través de ella, logro distinguir nada más y nada menos que a Jenna. Completamente arreglada con su vestido rosa, el mismo que esta mañana estaba cosiendo. Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro cuando finalmente fija su mirada en mí y ondea la mano suavemente en el aire, susurrando un "adiós". Luego se da la vuelta, en dirección al bosque, y camina lejos de la puerta, siendo difuminada su figura en el aire a medida que se aleja, hasta no quedar ni rastro de ella.

Todo es demasiado melancólico como para poder soportarlo. El viento comienza a soplar más fuerte que antes y veo las hojas volando frente a la ventana como el otoño que parece asomarse. Entro en un trance parcial del que solo puedo salir cuando recuerdo lo que está sucediendo.

Intento gritar para que vuelva, pero mis intentos se ahogan bajo una niebla que comienza a cernirse a mí alrededor como nubes de harina. A los lados, debajo y arriba surgen nubarrones blancos que me obligan a dirigirme hacia el centro de la habitación, lejos de la ventana y del vago recuerdo de Jenna. De entre la densa neblina aparecen las tres caras de mis hermanos rodeándome, los dos mayores y mi hermana de veinte. Pero algo está diferente. Los tres están sonriendo maléficamente mientras se alejan, cada vez poniendo más distancia entre yo y ellos. Finalmente se desvanecen y luego viene mi madre, quien se pierde ante mí en un profundo sueño del que no puedo despertarla, sólo puedo ver sus párpados plácidamente posados, sin ponerme nada de atención.

Dominada por el miedo, me tumbo en el suelo de madera, dejando escapar un crujido bajo el impacto. Tapo mis oídos con las manos y cierro los ojos intentando rehuir todos esos elementos que tanto me atemorizan. Algo logro hacer. En un momento que no logro catalogar como "real", todos los sonidos externos desaparecen y único que logro captar es un suave grito que parece estar dentro de mi propia cabeza. Poco a poco va perdiendo intensidad hasta ser casi imperceptible.

Y es cuando abro los ojos de par en par.

El sol se filtra por entre las ramas de los árboles contiguos y dificulta mi vista. Entrecierro los ojos para ver mejor y me percato de que continúo en el árbol. Piernas colgando y espalda recta en el tronco. Estoy muy agitada, sudando y con la respiración más rápida de lo normal.

— Era un sueño, solo era un sueño Carleigh, tranquila —me intento animar, aunque mis pulmones siguen exigiendo mucho oxígeno y me cuesta un poco hablar.

Es un poco extraño, ¿cómo es que no he caído de aquí? Con todo lo que me debo haber movido por el miedo debería suponer haber caído a cuestas hacia el suave césped que hay debajo, aunque supongo no hubiera sido una suave caída. Tuve mucha suerte de no haber resbalado ni haber hecho movimientos muy bruscos, sino, quién sabe qué diablos me habría sucedido.

Esperen. ¿Qué hora es? Me ladeo críticamente hacia el lado para poder observar el sol, que delata que ya son más de las doce, mucho más de las doce.

— ¡No! ¡La Cosecha! —me reprimo de nuevo y entro en un estado de pánico.

Por suerte logro bajar hasta la mitad del árbol sin problemas, logro suprimir el alboroto hasta los últimos dos metros, de los que salto hacia el suelo. Caigo tambaleándome, pero bien. Intento incorporarme, lo que toma algunos segundos, segundo que no me puedo dar el lujo de gastar. Ni sé qué hora es, ni tampoco sé si estoy infringiendo las reglas para la obligatoriedad de asistencia. ¿Quién sabe qué me podrían hacer por eso?

No me detengo a pensar en los posibles castigos por mi falta de horas de sueño. Si recuerde qué estaba sucediendo cuando caí dormida. ¿Cuánto habré dormido? Recuerdo haber soñado algo. En algún lugar escuché que cinco minutos después de despertar de n sueño solo eres capaz de recordar un diez por ciento de él. Al parecer eso hace efecto conmigo pues solo tengo vagos recuerdos de él. Pero ahora mismo no puedo pensar en eso. Debo ir a la plaza lo más rápido que pueda.

Una suave brisa dirige el coro de millones de hojas que se mueven a mí alrededor. El viento parece ir en mi dirección y es como si estuviera tratando de ayudarme a correr más rápido. Paso mi casa y veo que la puerta y las ventanas están cerradas. Ya deben haberse ido y creído que yo también me había marchado. Cambio el sentido de mi rumbo, ahora hacia la plaza.

Corro, corro y corro. Paso más y más casas, las que quedan obsoletas tras mi huida. Alcanzo a distinguir las casas de algunas amigas, pero no me detengo ni por un minuto a ver si hay alguien en ellas, ya está claro que todos se encuentran en la Cosecha, todo rincón está desierto por donde lo mires. Puertas cerradas y cortinas echadas.

Logro pasar gran parte de la ciudad a toda velocidad y finalmente llego a las calles adyacentes de la plaza. Hay una gran multitud acumulada por la vereda en la que transito y debo hablar varias veces para que me den el paso. —Disculpen, permiso—. Cuando se dan cuenta de que soy notoriamente una niña que debería estar parada en el área, me dejan pasar sin problemas, pero algunas ancianas me reprochan la puntualidad, cosa que no me tomo la molestia de escuchar.

Cuando llego a la fila, solo queda una persona registrándose.

A tiempo.

Me coloco tras el chico, jadeando. Parezco un verdadero canino luego de un gran juego de frisbee. Intento alentar mi respiración, pues parece molestar a los agentes de la paz, y me anoto.

— Carleigh, Carleigh Greenwood —digo aún sin poder calmarme.

La agente me invita a ingresar a las áreas. Busco el número quince, al encontrarlo entro y me paro justo al lado de otras dos chicas que me miran como si fuera un bicho raro. Es cuando me doy cuenta de que olvide vestirme acorde a la situación. Solo llevo unos jeans gastados y una polera blanca, ropa que me puse hoy en la mañana. No me detengo mucho tiempo en mi vestimenta, no puedo cambiarme ahora y hay ínfimas posibilidades de que mucha gente me vea de esta forma. Y debo decir que me importa un comino atentar contra la moral de estas festividades. Que continúen, lo importante es que llegué.

— Muy bienvenidos sean chicos y chicas a este séptimo Vasallaje —me volteo hacia el escenario y veo al alcalde ya hablando hacia nosotros, o eso supongo. Dice y dice cosas sin sentido, o por lo menos que yo no soy capaz de captar en este momento, estoy demasiado cansada y algo choqueada también.

— Imagino que ya tienen muy claro el cambio que recibirá esta importante celebración. Los tributos elegidos de este año pertenecerán a un signo zodiacal específico, que en el caso de nuestro distrito será el de Libra, delimitado por las fechas ya estipuladas —dice a continuación.

No tengo muy claro eso de las fechas, lo único que sé es que yo soy una miserable desafortunada quien nació el 16 de Octubre y debe poner en peligro su integridad por una estúpida estipulación de fechas. No me encuentro de mucho ánimo para maldecir en este momento, por lo que mis quejas son básicamente blandas. Simplemente pienso en lo que hubiera sido el nacer seis días después. Sí, busqué las exactas fechas del Zodiaco y Libra llega hasta el día 21.

El alcalde baja del escenario le da el paso a nuestra brillante acompañante, y por brillante me refiero al verdadero sentido de la palabra. Roxanne tiene brillos plateados por todo el cuerpo, los que no pasan desapercibidos. Su piel parece un verdadero foco de luz luminiscente que se vería a kilómetros de aquí. Su vestido —también plateado— llega hasta los muslos y lleva una peluca que, misteriosamente, es plateada. Camina hacia nosotros dejando tras ella una estela de brillos que se desprenden de la piel, casi como dejando su humanidad detrás.

— No los molestaré con todos los discursos, pero afirmo vehementemente que este debe ser el mejor día de su vida —comenzó bien, hasta casi la aplaudo, pero hizo trizas el primer comentario con el segundo, por lo que me quedo callada. — ¿Qué les parece si comenzamos con las damas?

No espera respuesta antes de partir hacia la esfera de las famas y sumergir rápidamente su lumínico brazo en ella, dejando tras el unos pocos brillos. ¿Será eso legal? No me detengo a pensarlo pues ha comenzado a desdoblar el papel.

— Carleigh Greenwood.

Ahora recuerdo muy bien en qué consistía mi sueño. No pienso entrar en más detalles, pues siempre es casi la misma historia. Pero algo ha cambiado hoy, yo soy la que se va ahora. No pongo atención a lo que sucede a mí alrededor, simplemente no trato en convencerme de que esos seis días nunca existieron y nunca van a existir. Comienzo a caminar decidida hacia adelante, intentando poner un rostro lo más indescifrable posible hacia la gente que no deja de observarme.

Es la caminata más larga de mi vida, pero logro llegar a escenario sin desmayarme ni nada. Ya estoy arriba, intentando suprimir cada pensamiento melancólico, convirtiéndolo sin más pensar en una incoherencia. Llego haciendo exactamente eso hasta que leen el nombre masculino, que no me molesto en tratar de identificar como alguien que yo conozca. El chico sube al escenario y debemos estrechar nuestras manos como signo de respeto. Lo hago sin vacilar y emprendemos ambos nuestro camino hacia el edificio de justicia.

Echo un último vistazo hacia toda mi familia, que súbitamente logro distinguir detrás de las áreas. Y lentamente, siento como mi figura se difumina en el aire y me voy desvaneciendo.

* * *

**Ellery Valor – Distrito 7 POV**

— Vamos Adam, ¡Atrápalo! —grito a mi amigo en el instante que lanzo un pesado cuchillo de cocina en su dirección. El arma cruza el aire formando un arco invisible y aterriza limpiamente en la palma de mi amigo.

— Buen tiro —responde Adam, ahora tomando posesión del mango negro y disponiéndose para arrojarlo. Divisa entre los matorrales al conejo que hemos seguido por cerca de cinco minutos. Normalmente nos tardaríamos menos en cazar una presa, pero quisimos disminuir el volumen de nuestras pisadas para no asustar a los otros animales que posiblemente de estén escondiendo tras los arbustos.

— Sólo tíralo y acabemos con esto —digo yo. Adam formula el ángulo de lanzamiento en dirección a la escurridiza bola de pelos y dispara. Casi no veo la trayectoria de la hoja del cuchillo hasta que lo distingo clavado en su objetivo, ahora inmóvil. Ambos nos apresuramos a extraer el arma y cargar con el conejo, añadiéndolo a nuestro ya pesado saco lleno de suministros. Buena caza.

— ¿Ya están cansado? —pregunta Adam.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — interrogo de vuelta.

— No sé, —dice mi amigo mientras pasa una mano por su cabello negro— habías mencionado que acabáramos luego.

— Ah, es que supuse que ya teníamos suficiente.

— ¿Y de dónde tanta prisa? Siempre soy yo el que se queja de estar cansado.

— No, no es que esté cansado —digo en mi defensa—. Es que estoy algo nervioso por la Cosecha de hoy.

— Todos lo estamos, créeme. Solo que no se demuestra.

— Tu no tendrías por qué estarlo —lo miro con incredulidad—. Después de todo tu nombre no está hoy dentro de esa estúpida urna.

— Pero igual tengo cosas por las que preocuparme.

Es verdad, su hermano puede ser elegido hoy. Con todo lo que intenta protegerlo, le mandan esta tormenta de mala suerte al sortear su mes de nacimiento. Todo esto es tan injusto. Por otro lado estoy yo, quien tampoco acarreo la suerte suficiente como para eximirme este año.

— Espero que no pierdas a tu preciado compañero de caza —bromeo para quitar la tensión, aunque detrás de cada broma hay algo de sentimiento, eso no puedo negarlo.

Estoy aterrado por la cosecha de hoy, simplemente intento disimularlo. No me puedo imaginar yendo al Capitolio y luchando por mi propia vida mientras todo el país me observa como un muñeco de trapo. Tal vez salga a cazar fuera del distrito, como solo Adam y yo lo hacemos, nadie más. Tal vez haya logrado encontrar un lugar para cruzar esa alambrada —un verdadero acto de valentía si puedo decir—, pero la cosa de los juegos es otro tema.

Primero aquí en el bosque no hay otros chicos que vivan para intentar matarte. No hay más amenazas que los animales, de los que podemos escapar no fácilmente, pero se pierden de vista luego de unos minutos huyendo —los mejores momentos de la semana—. Aquí no se necesitan técnicas de supervivencia más que las de dominar el arte de evadir Agentes de la paz, los que a mi parecer son algo ciegos o sordos que nunca me han visto cruzar la alambrada con Adam.

Además de todo eso, adoro el sentimiento de encontrarme lejos de las delimitaciones de un lugar tan opresor como un distrito. En una arena te sentirías aún más oprimido que en mi propio hogar. En resumen, es todo lo contrario, excepto el hecho de que ambos son peligrosos hasta el límite de la muerte inminente. Pero después de todo, siempre he sido un chico valiente.

— Está bien, dado que quieres irte, no veo otra opción —dice Adam desde su posición a unos cuatro metros de mí. Siempre caminamos con varia distancia entre ambos para no llamar tanto la atención y tener mejores posibilidades de escabullirnos en caso de un problema.

— No, no. Está bien. Continuemos.

— Como tú digas —dice Adam lavándose las manos.

Adam siempre ha sido mi amigo, incluso cuando me vi en problemas con respecto a la mala relación que tengo con mi familia. No puedo soportar a mis padres tan materialistas, tampoco a mis hermanos, quienes salieron con esa personalidad muy bien implantada en los genes. Luego de tantas discusiones decidí tornarme hacia otra fuente de confianza, no necesariamente compañera de sangre. Y así fue que me acerqué tanto a mi ahora mejor amigo. La verdad es que él siempre estuvo ahí, pero ninguno de los dos tuvo las intenciones de acerarse más.

Descubrí todo lo que teníamos en común, entre ello el deseo imperioso de poder salir al menos unos minutos de ese asqueroso distrito. No estoy culpando al entorno, en serio amo todos esos árboles, dan un toque natural al asunto, pero ese nivel de opresión no hacía feliz a ninguno de los dos. Me parece algo raro al haber sido criados como para asumir nuestro cautiverio, pero algo me hizo querer salir. Que yo sepa, somos las únicas personas que lo hacemos. Todos están muy asustados de lo que les podría suceder de hacerlo, sabemos que el salir del distrito nos incrimina y nos da el castigo extremo, pero al igual quise arriesgarme. Por suerte no conseguimos ser vistos y hasta el día de hoy, salimos lo más que podemos.

Yo mismo camuflé el pequeño agujero en la alambrada por el que emergemos hacia el bosque. Unas ramas y hojas fueron suficientes gracias al hecho de encontrarse el hoyo en una zona de arboledas bastante desapercibida y poco concurrida. No hay manera de verla en una primera mirada sin realmente saber que está ahí.

Además de poder salir del distrito, vimos una gran afición compartida a distintas cosas. Nos agrada tanto cazar como subir a los árboles, intentando tener habilidades básicas para lo que fuera una posible elección. Pero en algún momento nos fuimos más allá de la precaución. Ahora tomamos el bosque como nuestro segundo hogar. Nos hemos perfeccionado, no sé de dónde, en el lanzar cuchillos.

Algún día a algunos de los dos se nos ocurrió robar un cuchillo de cocina de nuestras casas y ver qué tan bien funcionaba. No faltaros más de cinco minutos para que nos debatiéramos entre quién lanzaba primero para practicar. Todo salió bien y ahora ambos somos unos maestros del arma blanca. Aunque normalmente solo lo utilicemos para descargar emociones el arrojarlo a la corteza de los troncos de los árboles, es una buena herramienta cuando se nos viene la onda de cazar, donde nunca fallamos. Supongo que la puntería vino con nosotros.

Recuerdo a una pequeña chica en los juegos del sinsajo. Todos la admiraban por su increíble habilidad para ser una sola con un cuchillo, nunca fallaba. Cuchillo arrojado, tributo muerto, así fue la sucesión. Desgraciadamente no logró ganar, hubiera servido como un ejemplo. Pero el simple hecho de tenerle miedo a los juegos me ha incentivado a perfeccionarme en algo que a veces parece ser mi primera prioridad.

Nos adentramos aún más en el bosque, hasta un claro que ambos conocemos muy bien y hemos denominado como: el "lugar al que acudimos en caso de emergencia" o "muerte ajena repentina". Eso de "muerte repentina" lo utilizamos como una forma de recordarnos los peligros que corremos aquí, aunque supongo, nunca tendrá lugar mientras seamos así de sigilosos. Sin embargo, siempre sirve como fruto de las bromas que nos hacemos cuando buscamos asustar al otro, por venganza o simple juego. No imagino lo que pensaría alguien que supiera de nuestros catastróficos códigos.

— Espera… —susurra Adam detrás de mí—. Me parece haber escuchado algo.

Abro bien los ojos y analizo todo el lugar en busca de movimiento. Quedamos unos interminables segundos en es posición, esperando el próximo paso. Cuando casi estoy seguro de que no ha sido nada, a muy poca distancia, unos arbustos se mueven. Eso no puede haber sido el viento. Me volteo hacia Adam y asiento. Ambos sabemos el plan y recordamos nuestras posiciones.

Camino hacia mi izquierda lo más silenciosamente que puedo. Un pie tras otro, casi como sobre una nube. Mis pies se aflojan sobre la hierba, puntas primero y luego talones. Al parecer mi técnica está dando resultado pues no hemos visto nada moverse como si se hubiera percatado de nuestra presencia. Veo a Adam haciendo exactamente lo mismo que yo, solo que en sentido contrario, ambos rodeando al arbusto sospechoso en un radio de tres metros.

Ahora, según el plan, debemos dirigirnos oblicuamente hacia el vértice del triángulo que da directamente con el acorralado animal, sin dejarle espacios para escapar que no estén ubicados en nuestro ángulo de lanzamiento hábil hacia los costados. Cuando ya he dado dos sigilosos pasos, ambos nos percatamos nuevamente de un movimiento.

Es cuando sucede.

En gran lince sale de entre unos matorrales a mi izquierda. Su rugido me saca del trance dedicado al supuesto animal que nunca existió. Sus patas caen a menos de dos metros de mí y yo salto de inmediato al lado, buscando automáticamente un lugar para escapar, o al menos salir de su alcance. Trastabillo un milisegundo, pero al recuperarme doy tres zancadas un salto monumental hacia la rama más baja del sauce más cercano. Mis manos se enganchan como la cola de un mono y aprovecho el gran impulso dado para subir de manera abdominal y quedar ahora con los pies y manos sosteniéndome. Rápidamente incorporo todo mi peso sobre la rama, que se ladea un poco. El animal ha seguido mis pasos y ya se encuentra al pie del árbol, a unos dos metros de mi posición. Es muy mayor y al mismo tiempo muy pesado para escalar, así que estoy seguro por un momento, pero de alguna forma hará para atraparme.

Entre todo el jaleo veo que me he olvidado de Adam. Giro mi cabeza en su dirección, para ver que recién está subiendo al árbol. Siempre he sido yo quien escala mejor y ahora se demuestra. El lince capta su nuevo objetivo y se dirige hacia mi amigo. Al ver esto, Adam consigue una inyección de adrenalina y logra subir hacia una altura considerable. Estamos a salvo, entre comillas, pero ahora necesitamos alejarnos de aquí, lo que no veo fácil. Sé que estos animales no se alejan y que será capaz de estar en ese lugar hasta que se nos ocurra bajar.

Es el momento en que me acuerdo de lo tonto que soy. Adam tiene el cuchillo. Miro su mano, en la que efectivamente se ve el destello de la hoja.

— ¡Adam! ¡El cuchillo! —grito despavoridamente. Él mira su mano, casi como encontrando su salvación de vida. Que en teoría sí lo es. Se le ilumina el rostro y se dispone a lanzar. Pero algo en él parece ir mal de un segundo a otro. Baja la mano y sus ojos reflejan indecisión, mira a los míos que debieran expresar un desconcierto tremendo.

— No puedo —dice—. Voy a fallar.

— Pero si son como dos metros.

— Sí, pero esta no es una de las posiciones más cómodas del mundo para hacerlo.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —intento alentarlo—. Tú sabes que eres el mejor de los dos con eso.

— ¿No puedes hacerlo tú?

Intento disimular mi cobardía y pongo el punto final. Imagino que yo si podré. Definitivamente hay que acabar con todo esto, así que me arriesgo, no busco mayores explicaciones de la reacción de Adam. Luego voy a saberlo, cuando estemos salvo.

—Está bien, lánzamelo —digo yo.

Adam mueve su brazo hacia atrás para calcular y lo balancea un poco después. El cuchillo vuela por el aire nuevamente, describiendo la trayectoria y aterrizado en mi rama. Choca y veo el final de ambos cuando cae abruptamente hacia la hierba. Fuera de mi alcance. Ante tal cambio de acontecimientos no hallo más que hacer.

No pienso dos veces antes de saltar del árbol, en dirección al mango del cuchillo.

No mido en específico la distancia que hay entre la rama el suelo firme, por lo que cuando tardo más de lo necesario en aterrizar me percato de que era una recta considerable de caída libre. Afortunadamente logro amortiguar mi caída, pero haciendo mucho ruido. El animal se da cuenta y se dispone a lanzarse sobre mí. Pero yo logro ser más rápido y tomo el cuchillo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, disponiéndome a lanzar y haciéndolo también bastante rápido. No fue un tiro perfecto, pero al menos dio en su objetivo.

La filosa hoja se encuentra ahora clavada en la sien del lince, el que callo estrepitosamente a tierra luego de ser alcanzado. Ya no representa un peligro para nosotros así de tranquilo y tendido en el suelo. Al verse a salvo, Adam baja del árbol hasta mi posición, jadeando y muy asustado todavía.

Paso mis manos por mi cabello rojo y me volteo hacia él.

— ¿Qué diablos te sucede? —cuestiono. Todas las emociones afloraron en mi cabeza como un girasol y ahora tengo todas las palabras para pedir una explicación.

— Nn… no lo sé… —dice tartamudeando.

— ¿Cuál es….? —alcanzo a pronunciar esos sonidos antes de ver un nuevo peligro entre los árboles.

Alcanzo a ver unos destellos blancos entre los árboles antes de caer en pánico. Agentes de la paz.

— ¡Corre! —es lo único que sale de mi boca.

Adam se percata del problema y parte detrás de mí. No nos molestamos en parecer sigilosos, esto de correr se nos ha ido de las manos y con todo el ruido que debo haber hecho al matar al lince ya nos deben haber visto por bastante tiempo. Lo único que atino a hacer, es correr. Como dicen, de las treinta y seis maneras de evitar un desastre, la más efectiva es salir corriendo.

Adam y yo nos separamos a una distancia considerable para que no tengan un blanco tan efectivo entre nosotros. Obviamente deben estar con esas aterradoras pistolas y no dudarán en usarlas, aquí el ser un niño no te ayuda a que te tengan compasión. No cuando las reglas son claras. Ambos esquivamos los árboles rápidamente, y nos alejamos del claro, en dirección a la alambrada. Por alguna razón los agentes se encontraban no más cerca, sino que más lejos del distrito que nosotros, así que nosotros tenemos la ventaja de nuestro lado. Tal como la tierra en un eclipse de luna, no único que tenemos que hacer es alejarnos de ella.

Ya hemos corrido un trecho inmenso cuando comienzan a disparar. No encuentro la explicación, pero lo hacen y no tenemos más alternativa que combinar nuestra rapidez con la habilidad para adivinar a donde irás esas balas.

Ya nos acercamos al hueco de la alambrada cuando algo derriba a Adam. Su pierna sangra y ya no es capaz de correr. Al verlo ahí, tendido en el suelo, no hayo mejor explicación que la de esas colosales pistolas. No puede correr.

Un segundo de pánico extremo pasa por mi cabeza y hago lo más estúpido de mi vida. Por algún motivo, pienso en mi propia supervivencia. Miro a mi amigo a los ojos y veo su dolor. Pero al mismo tiempo otra cosa, él quiere que me vaya. Nuestros pensamientos coinciden y no tengo tiempo para pensar en lo que una persona cuerda haría en este caso.

— Ve a la Cosecha, ya va a comenzar —dice entre dientes Adam.

Ya casi se me había olvidado esa estúpida cosecha con todo lo que había sucedido. Pero no puedo tenerla en mente ahora, por un momento necesito pensar en otra cosa que no sea la cosecha. Pero no logro. La mezcla de pensamientos entre la Cosecha y mi inminente fin al quedarme junto a Adam dar un giro en los acontecimientos. Doy un último vistazo a mi amigo, sin valor para mirarlo a los ojos. Aunque lo último que mi cuerpo posee en este momento es valor puro. Soy un cobarde que pasa por debajo de los alambres cuando escucha unas pisadas acerarse.

Cuando ya estoy lejos, no sé si mi mente me hace imaginar cosas, pero me parece escuchar un segundo disparo.

Ya pasé por debajo cuando ya me encuentro corriendo por los árboles con la culpa carcomiendo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Cada músculo está atrofiado y mi frente irradia calor como una estufa. Ya no me están quedando fuerzas para correr, pero debo hacerlo, debo hacerlo por Adam.

La verdad es que no sé si imaginé las cosas, pero siento que algo horroroso sucedió, y no sería difícil adivinar la respuesta. La culpa sigue extendiéndose como una enfermedad a través de mis venas y lo único que me alienta a continuar es un simple sentido de supervivencia. En alguna parte, los agentes deben estar tras mi rastro.

Paso como una bala por el lado de un gran conjunto de árboles, en los que distingo otra cabellera moviéndose al compás del viento. Es una chica, que debe estar tarde al igual que yo. No me molesto en gritarle, pues ya está muy lejos, pero por lo menos me ayudará a orientarme. En estos momentos ni mi sentido de orientación está en su total. Sigo a la niña por el resto de la ciudad hasta llegar a la plaza. Parece estar muy agitada, algo le debe haber sucedido, aunque no creo peor que mi propio caso. Yo estoy cerca de morir interiormente por lo que acabo de hacer. Nunca podré perdonarme.

Todo lo demás pasa muy rápido. Hago la fila —de dos personas— para decir mi nombre. Ingreso al área de dieciséis y empieza el discurso del alcalde. Ni me preocupo de mi familia, la que se debe encontrar detrás de la plaza, casi sin ninguna preocupación por mí. El alcalde habla sobre el Tratado de Traición, algo a lo que tampoco le pongo atención. Sólo escucho en más detenimiento la cosa de las fechas y recuerdo nuevamente mi fecha de nacimiento que me ubica en esta posición. Veinte de Octubre, aunque no busco por qué podría importarme. No hay nada que me desvíe del rostro que tenía Adam cuando lo dejé tras la alambrada.

¿En serio soy una persona tan desconsiderada? ¿Fui capaz de dejar a mi mejor amigo en esas circunstancias? Por un momento me odio tanto que no logro entender como no pude quedarme junto a él. Esperando el destino que fuera a venir. No importaba nada más. Pero no, tuve que actuar como un verdadero idiota.

Ya han llamado a la tributo mujer. Veo con sorpresa que es la misma chica que me acompaño a través de los árboles. Siento pesar por ella, no merece esto. Su cabellera café, tan parecida a la anterior, ya está sobre el escenario, con una expresión tan ida como la de una persona muerta.

Dejo de fijarme en ella y me sumerjo nuevamente en mi propia cabeza. No merezco nada, ninguna piedad ni consuelo. Soy algo que no merece ninguna muestra de aprecio. Sigo dando vueltas en mi cabeza la imagen de mi amigo tendido en la hierba, sin ninguna esperanza, conmigo ahí para ayudarlo, pero sin un juicio digno de una persona capaz de hacer lo correcto. Y veo la solución luego de unos segundos.

— Ellery Valor —dice nuestra acompañante luego de desdoblar el papel que contiene escrito el castigo más adecuado a mis acciones.

Si no salvé a Adam, prefiero tampoco salvarme a mí de algo tan aterrador como Los Juegos del Hambre. Es el castigo adecuado.


	11. D8: Sobreprotegida y Aprensivo

**Kaya Hale – Distrito 8 POV**

Mi cama ya está hecha y mi ropa sobre ella. Estirada tan delicadamente como si la hubieran fabricado de marfil. Mi mami acaba de irse, dejándome la tarea de vestirme y luego lavarme la cara. No entiendo por qué no puede hacerlo ella misma como todas las otras veces. Solo hasta ayer ella hacía todo para mí. Hoy, a lo único que no tuve que dedicarme es a lo que acabo de decir, pues se me hace muy difícil toda la cosa de estirar las sábanas, se me hacen muy largas y no las alcanzo. Y como mami sabe que ella lo hará mejor que yo, solo tengo que observarla.

Pero esto no va a cambiar. No dejaré que me envíe a mi merced, solo mañana ya estará de vuelta y todo volverá a ser como antes. Soy muy pequeña para tantos trabajos. No soy "independiente", como ella dice. Hay muchas cualidades que tengo, pero nunca dejaré de ser dependiente. Me gusta esa palabra, seguiré usándola.

Bueno, volviendo al tema. Mamá me ha tratado como un jarrón de cristal desde un momento en el espacio en el que no paró de llorar. Hace unos años se llevaron a mi hermana al Capitolio, no sé por qué. Yo estaba en ese momento, detrás de una multitud de chicos no muy felices por lo que recuerdo. Dijeron el nombre de Alice y unos segundos después, mamá comenzó a llorar como si el mundo se acabara. Nunca me ha querido explicar qué sucedió. He escuchado en la escuela que a todos se los llevan para hacerles algo muy malo, es un castigo para nosotros. Pero, ¿qué habrá hecho mamá tan malo como para que se llevaran a Alice? Nunca más la volví a ver. Y mi mami nunca más habló de ella en mi presencia.

Tal vez ese es el motivo por el que soy tan apegada ella. Nunca me deja salir de casa si no es a la escuela. Siempre deben venir mis amigas para acá. Es muy sobre protectora. Aunque hoy me ha mencionado que dirá algo importante. Que hoy es un día importante para mí y para todos los otros chicos. Si mal no recuerdo, es el mismo día del año en que se llevaron a Alice. ¿Me pasará algo malo? Tengo miedo, tengo miedo por que hoy me ocurra lo mismo que a mi hermana.

Últimamente he escuchado a mamá y papá discutiendo. Es algo sobre mí, estoy segura. Papá comienza a decir que yo debería saber algo. ¿Tendrá ese algo que ver con lo que ocurrirá hoy? Muero por saberlo, pero me da algo de miedo irrumpir en sus discusiones. Es más divertido escucharlas desde afuera y apostar por quien ganará. Casi siempre estoy de parte de mamá. Generalmente cuando gana queda de buen humor y puedo pedirle todo lo que quiera, siempre me lo dará si ha triunfado ante mi delirante padre.

A él casi nunca lo veo en casa. Trabaja en las fábricas del distrito, donde hacen esos uniformes blancos tan aburridos para esas personas que trabajan en las calles "manteniendo el orden". No entiendo de qué orden hablan. Aquí son todos muy tranquilos. Un par de veces me he topado con uno de ellos cuando salgo con mamá y nos nada agradables. Me observan a los ojos como si no quisieran verme. ¿No serán felices? Quizá una ración del pastel que hace mami los martes los alegraría.

Pienso en ese pastel que comeré en unos minutos para el desayuno. Que delicia. Pero antes debo vestirme. Quizá estar con esta ropa tan delicada es parte del acontecimiento que sucederá hoy. He visto a los chicos más grandes y todos ellos han decaído. A nadie se le ve feliz en estas fechas.

El vestido azul que me pongo es una pieza que mamá hizo para mí hace unos meses. Tengo muchos vestidos de su mano en mi vestidor. Son tantos que no podría contarlos. Ella tiene una habilidad muy especial para diseñar los vestidos más lindos de todo el Panem, y yo tengo la suerte de ser su hija para usarlos. Hoy ha elegido para mí uno de los más bonitos. Celeste con manga un cuarto y una falda que cae con mucha gracia hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas. Ya está sobre mí y me veo como nunca.

Mami me dijo que la llamara cuando estuviera lista para que me cepille el cabello.

Salgo sigilosamente de mi habitación y voy a la suya a avisarle. Cuando estoy todavía lejos de la puerta ya escucho el dilema. Supongo que hoy papá no habrá tenido que ir a trabajar.

— Sabes que ella debe enterarse. ¿Sino qué sucederá si su nombre sale de esa urna? —Dice papá en un tono que no escucho desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Qué urna?

— No lo sé, pero no tengo el corazón para decirle eso, es tan pequeña y frágil —responde mamá. No sé si estarás hablando de mí o de otra persona.

— ¿Piensas esconderle las cosas? Es nuestra hija, no puedes hacer eso, es su realidad y la de todos nosotros —ya está claro que hablan de mí, ¿pero de qué?

— Ya lo sé. Pero, ¿cuántas posibilidades tiene de salir elegida? Aún con el cambio, son ínfimas. Su nombre solo entra una vez.

— Ese no es el punto Velvet. La cosa es que están las posibilidades. Si en alguna de esas tiene mala suerte y debe irse, no sabrá qué sucede. Al menos dale un adelanto —papá ha subido aún más el tono.

— ¿Estás afirmando que la historia va a repetirse? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan pesimista?

—No, no estoy diciendo eso.

— ¿Entonces qué?

— No preguntes qué, solo has lo que te digo porque es lo mejor para los tres. Tú fuiste quien quiso esperar tanto para hablar —concluye papá.

El silencio se hace infinito y no sé si mami lañará otro argumento a su favor. Espero que lo haga, porque sino, no tendré el suficiente pastel como para llenarme hoy. Y sí que estoy hambrienta.

Ya no creo que hablen más de lo que he escuchado, así que decido interrumpir el incómodo momento y entrar a avisarle a mamá lo de mi cabello. Quizá eso la anime un poco. Giro la manilla lentamente en contra de las agujas del reloj y empujo la puerta.

— ¿Mami? Ya he terminado —digo en un susurro. Está habitación ya se llenó de tantos gritos que no quiero que explote con uno mío.

— Sí cariño, ya voy —responde mami y camina hacia mí, dejando a papá solo en su habitación.

Ambas comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo de vuelta a mi habitación. Yo con mi paso de siempre, pero ella parece estar muy tensa. Busco una frase graciosa para acabar nuevamente con su nerviosismo, pero no logro encontrar una a tiempo antes de llegar a mi habitación. Entramos aún en silencio y yo me siento en la silla de mi tocador, mirando al espejo y entregando el cepillo a mamá por encima del hombro. Ella comienza a peinarme delicadamente, mechón por mechón. Mi cabello es liso y largo, nadie tiene muchas dificultades para peinarlo excepto yo. Siempre que trato, se enreda sin explicación y me enojo. En resumen, mamá siempre termina siendo la que lo peina.

Siento las cedras tocar el casco y deslizarse hacia abajo muy lentamente. Esto me relaja. Amo sentarme aquí con mami detrás, es uno de los mejores momentos del día.

— ¿Hija? —dice mamá cuando ya llevamos un tiempo considerable en esta posición. Ya casi me había quedado dormida.

— Mami.

— Mira Kaya, tú ya sabes que hoy es un día muy importante, ¿cierto? —dice.

— Sí…

— Está bien, pues no es importante para bien, no es algo muy fácil de explicar.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Voy a hablar ahora, y quiero que escuches todo antes de hacer algún comentario, ¿estamos?

— Muy bien —digo resignada.

— Los distritos hicimos algo muy malo, hace muchos años y el Capitolio nos dio un castigo muy severo. Esa es la razón por la que se llevaron a Alice hace tres años, tú hermana tuvo muy mala suerte.

Recuerdo que Alice me habló un par de veces acerca de esa cosa tan mala que sucedió. Me dijo que ella estaba muy asustada, por eso esto no tiene buena cara. Mi hermana estaba asustada por algo, yo también debería estarlo.

— Un día al año se llevan a dos chicos de cada distrito y se los llevan al Capitolio. Esos niños nunca vuelven a casa pues la capital prefiere retenerlos allá. Allá es donde está Alice.

Si mi hermana está allá, entonces yo también quiero ir. Haría cualquier cosa por volver a verla, aún recuerdo lo mucho que se parecía a mí. Nuestro cabello y piel. Ambas éramos bajitas para nuestra edad. Si tan solo pudiera volver a abrazarla.

— Con eso no pienses que allá las personas están mejor que antes, es muy malo lo que les hacen a ellos. Y hoy tienes la oportunidad de que te lleven allá. Es eso ha influido tu edad, ya has cumplido la edad mínima. Y tu cumpleaños también juega un rol muy importante, pero no entraré en grandes detalles. Solo decirte que hoy tendrás que ir a la plaza y entrar en esas áreas que ves todos los años con todos los otros chicos de tu edad. Una mujer leerá los nombres elegidos al azar, como también creo que has visto, y luego vendremos a casa y todo estará tranquilo hasta el año siguiente.

Esta explicación no me ha dejado las cosas muy claras que digamos, pero es lo suficiente como para saber que no sería bueno que mi nombre sea leído. Todos los deseos de ir a visitar a Alice ya se han desvanecido. Ahora tengo mucho miedo.

¿Qué pasaría si tengo mala suerte como ella? ¿Qué pasaría si me llevan al Capitolio y me hacen algo malo? Todas esas posibilidades ahora rondan por mi cabeza. Sé que mamá me ha dicho que no tengo grandes opciones de salir elegida, pero es probable que suceda. Y eso sería muy malo. Solo unas débiles palabras logran salir de mi boca luego del discurso de mami.

— Mami, tengo miedo.

— Tranquila cariño. Te diré algo para que esto no te asuste tanto —se pone de rodillas, quedando un poco bajo mi nivel y deja el cepillo sobre el tocador—. Cuando estén a punto de decir el nombre de las chicas, quiero que pienses en esa canción que yo te cantaba a ti y a Alice cuando eran pequeñas.

— ¿La de la niña que nunca crece?

— Esa misma —dice y me da un beso en la frente—. Ahora bajemos a desayunar.

Me parece que ya no quiero ese pastel como antes.

Hemos tenido que caminar demasiado hasta la plaza de la ciudad, donde de celebra la Cosecha, como se apoda esta ceremonia. Nadie parece estar muy contento, todas las caras que logro ver cuando camino están sumidas o en la pena o en la desesperación. Eso no me ayuda en mi campaña contra el miedo que tengo hacia lo que pasará en unos momentos. Pero al menos todos compartimos el mismo sentimiento.

Al fin llegamos al lugar y mamá me señala una mesa a la que debo ir para señalarme. Dice que todos los niños tienen que pasar por ahí para que las autoridades confirmen que todos los habitantes vinieron. Aquí la asistencia es obligatoria.

Me dirijo a la fila de chicos que hay para llegar a la mesa donde está sentado un agente de la paz pidiendo los nombres de cada uno. Espero un poco y llego a ella. La mujer que parece no estar muy feliz me pregunta duramente.

— ¿Nombre?

— Kaya Hale —respondo respetuosamente, no quiero enojarla más de lo que está.

— Avanza —dice y lo hago. A la sección de doce, mi edad.

El cuadrado está lleno de chicas de mi edad con rostros fúnebres. Ninguna parece estas a gusto aquí y yo tampoco, este no es un lugar donde a los niños les guste estar. Pero lo peor está por venir todavía. El alcalde sube al escenario a dar el discurso, y es donde me acuerdo de que debo pensar en la canción para mantenerme tranquila. Intento acorarme de la letra.

_Oh cariño, dime que nunca crecerás._

_Que nunca crecerás, solo quédate así de pequeña._

Sí, así era.

El alcalde continúa hablando sobre algo que no comprendo, por lo que yo prosigo con mi canción.

_Oh cariño, dime que nunca crecerás._

_Que nunca crecerás, solo quédate así de pequeña._

_Oh cariño, dime que nunca crecerás._

_Que nunca crecerás, solo continúa con tu simpleza. _

Ahora ha subido al escenario una mujer que más ni menos, parece una extraterrestre. Con su vestido azul y piel verde poco hay que desear para que no sea descendiente de los pescados. Se dispone a leer los nombres. Cierro los ojos y comienzo a pensar.

_Oh cariño, dime que nunca crecerás._

_Que nunca crecerás, solo quédate así de pequeña._

_Oh cariño, dime que nunca crecerás._

_Que nunca crecerás, solo continúa con tu simpleza. _

_No dejaré que nadie te lastime, nadie romperá tu corazón._

_Y nadie te abandonará._

_Solo dime que nunca crecerás._

—Y nuestra tributo mujer es…

_Oh cariño, dime que nunca crecerás._

_Que nunca crecerás, solo quédate así de pequeña._

— Kaya Hale.

_Oh cariño, dime que nunca crecerás._

_Que nunca crecerás, solo continúa con tu simpleza. _

— ¿Kaya Hale?

_E incluso aunque quieras._

_Solo intenta nunca crecer._

— ¿Kaya? ¿Dónde estás? —pregunta por última vez la mujer antes de darme cuenta de que soy yo.

Abro los ojos y veo a toda la multitud mirándome fijamente. Algo ha salido mal y al parecer tengo que caminar hacia ese gran escenario que se alza frente a mí. ¿Yo, una chica de doce años? Al parecer son los Juegos del Hambre. Si, yo iré a unos tales Juegos del Hambre.

Cuando llego al escenario ya hay bastantes rostros bajos, una niña tan pequeña no se merece esto, hasta yo lo sé y lo creo. Yo no debería estar aquí. Cualquiera menos yo.

* * *

**Lear Cottel – Distrito 8 POV**

Debo apresurarme, Colombus está esperándome en la puerta para ir al mercado. Ya dejé lista sobre la cama la ropa para la Cosecha, nada muy provocador, lo suficiente. Lo más importante ahora es no hacerlo esperar, odio hacer esperar a las personas. Además, yo fui el que le dijo que no nos complicáramos con la cosecha e hiciéramos las cosas normalmente como siempre. Allá debo conseguir algo carne y parafina para la casa, ya se están terminando ambas.

Revuelvo mi cabello frente al espejo en un rápido movimiento y salgo por la puerta hecho un bólido. No me molesto en despedirme de mamá, ella está todavía muy nerviosa por los hechos de hoy, después de todo es mi última cosecha y lo único que quiere es que yo no salga elegido. Yo simplemente intento calmarla y hacerla creer que estoy seguro y que no la dejaré sola como papá lo hizo.

Llego a la puerta de entrada y veo a mi mejor amigo Colombus asomándose por el cristal que tiene en la parte superior. Saco rápidamente una manzana del frutero y me uno a el en las afueras de mi morada. Lleva una polera naranja y pantalones negros. No me impresionaría si esa fuera su vestimenta para la cosecha, siempre ha sido bastante informal. Yo, en cambio, me preocupo un poco más por todas esas cosas.

— Hola, ¿cómo andas? —digo estrechándole la mano.

— Con los pies, ¿y tú?

— Muy gracioso —respondo apretando la mano algo más de lo necesario. A veces no logro soportar sus bromas, vienen a cada momento—. Ahora pregunto nuevamente, ¿cómo estás?

— Bastante bien —indica él—. ¿Listo para comprar como una chica?

— Me parece que no soy el único que hoy comprará como una chica. ¿Qué te pidieron a ti? ¿Flores?

— Más bien tengo que ir por verduras. Mamá dijo que debemos ponernos saludables —dice haciendo ademanes su madre regañándolo—. Tendré que hacerle caso.

—Siempre el chico de mami.

— ¿Se supone que debo reírme? —Pregunta Colombus—. Hablando de chicas, mira quien viene.

Volteo la cabeza hacia donde apunta con el dedo y veo, viniendo hacia nosotros, a Riley. Riley es la que completa nuestro grupo. Desde pequeños, siempre hemos sido nosotros tres para todo, hemos sido los tres famosos inseparables amigos. Hacemos una mezcla bastante interesante, en varios sentidos se debo decirlo. Una paleta de colores en el ámbito de las cabezas, Colombus con su pelo negro y desordenado, Riley con la melena café y yo con mi brillante cabellera rubia, casi blanca si debo decirlo. También somos diferentes en personalidades, pero sin entrar en mayores detalles, yo soy el sometido en esta historia. Ni siquiera sé como vine a parar con estos dos en primera instancia.

— ¡Hola! ¿Cómo andan? —Pregunta Riley y antes de que Colombus abra la boca del todo, ella reacciona—. Ya sé que tú andas con los pies y no me importa, pregunto en serio —ahora si que mi amigo se queda callado, es mejor no hacer enojar a Riley. Pero de todas formas no sé como hace para anticiparse a todo.

—Bien. ¿Tú? —devuelvo yo.

—Bien, mamá hoy me dio una lista de la que no podría encargarme sola. Los vi aquí conversando y supe que eran mi salvación —dice Riley.

—Supongo que vamos a tener que ayudar a la señorita —suelta Colombus.

— Pues vamos —digo yo.

Caminamos por la vereda los tres hacia el mercado. Siempre en la misma formación; Riley en medio, Columbus a la derecha de ella y yo a la izquierda, sin mencionar el hecho de que yo soy el excluido del grupo cuando el camino se hace más angosto. Estas son las oportunidades que Colombus toma para acercarse un poco más a Riley.

Él desde pequeño siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, todavía no comprendo qué sucedió que no se lo suelta de una buena vez. Es abierto con todo el mundo, pero ella lo convierte en alguien completamente diferente. Es por eso que yo tampoco puedo dar el primer paso. Yo hace cuenta que me di cuenta de los sentimientos de mi amigo hacia Riley, pero al parecer, el no se da cuenta de que sucede lo mismo. Ninguno habla y ella sigue igual de susceptible que siempre hacia ambos. No digo que intente darnos alas a los dos al mismo tiempo, es su forma de ser. Además yo no podría competir con la personalidad de Colombus.

Ya hemos llegado al ajetreado mercado del distrito. Para ser día de cosecha, en el que mucha gente debiera estar en casa lamentándose por lo negativo de la situación, hay bastante movimiento.

Lo más conveniente sería que nos separáramos, pero ambos sabemos que un paso en falso podría ser una oportunidad para el otro, por pequeña e insignificante que sea. No digo que alguno pueda lanzarse así como así hacia su destino y decir algo, pero es una posibilidad y ninguno prefiere arriesgarse. Y lo pero de todo es que todo esto sucede en nuestra cabeza y sabemos que el otro está pensado lo mismo. Es solo cosa de ver nuestras expresiones de amenaza inocente intentando ser camuflada bajo una amplia sonrisa. Todo esto me parece irónico, pero prefiero no echar las manos al fuego cuando hablamos de Riley y Colombus.

— Iré por aqúi, ustedes pueden ir por el otro lado y nos encontraremos en la mitad, donde venden la parafina —dice Riley, este se que es un momento de prueba que ni ella misma conoce.

— ¿Sabes qué? Yo debo comprar unas verduras en el ala este, así que iré contigo. Lear nos puede encontrar en ese lugar —responde rápidamente Colombus—. La tienda de la carne está hacia el otro lado.

Eso fue un golpe bajo, incluso para él.

— Está bien, allá nos encontramos —repongo. A Colombus le sorprende un poco que me vaya sin intentar un poco más, pero se le ve satisfecho. Ahora tiene a Riley para el solo.

— Adios entonces, nos vemos —se despide Riley.

Camino unos minutos sin rumbo por el ala oeste del mercado, casi sin darme cuenta de qué puestos paso antes de reconfigurar mi poco extensa lista de compras dentro de mi cabeza. Carne y parafina. La carne, como mi amigo dijo, está en este sector del lugar. Diviso la tienda junto a una de artículos usados y elijo mi compra. Pago con el dinero que mamá me dio y recibo la compra, que no está ligera. Lo suficiente para una familia de tres.

En casa somos mamá, yo y Shane, mi hermano mayor. Papá nos dejó cuando yo era pequeño, casi no me acuerdo de él. Solo sé que mi padre es la fuente de este cabello casi albino que reina en mi cabeza, en serio lo odio. No puedo entender por qué Shane sacó la buena genética y consiguió la cabeza castaña, la piel aceitunada y los brazos musculosos, lo que no viene con su empleo en la fábrica de las costosas telas que van al Capitolio. En poco tiempo yo también me veré obligado a hacer eso, por lo que no veo muy bien el criticar el negocio de mi hermano.

En este y todos los demás distritos no tenemos mucha elección. Cumples dieciocho, y con el verte libre de la Cosecha, viene la obligación de trabajar para cuidar tu propio pellejo. Y lo peor que no existe mucha variedad de la cual elegir en este momento. Es, o fabrica de telas, o empaque de telas, o envío de telas. Tantas monótonas y aburridas telas algún día me harán explotar. Aunque como dije, ya tendré que familiarizarme con ellas.

Diviso en el horizonte del mercado el puesto de la parafina. En casa tenemos una pequeña estufa, la que nos calienta en los fríos días de invierno, o incluso verano, aquí la temperatura es bastante cambiante.

Riley y Colombus aún no han llegado a nuestro punto de encuentro. ¿Quizá qué estará sucediendo? La verdad no quiero saberlo. Nunca tuve una verdadera oportunidad con Riley. Ella es abierta y espontánea como Colombus. Yo, por el contrario, siempre pienso mucho todo. Pienso en cómo debo hacer las cosas y en quien me juzgará en el momento que las realice. No soporto que la gente me juzgue. Ni mi altura me ayuda para intimidar a las personas. Incluso Colombus con su metro setenta da más miedo que yo. Por lo que no tengo oportunidad por ninguna parte. Eso después de un tiempo se vuelve divertido.

Me divierto un poco en el puesto de electrónica barata hasta que por fin veo a Colombus y a Riley volver y surgir de entre la gente. Ella lleva dos bolsas, pero mi amigo parece burro de carga con la media docena que carga, seguramente, para Riley. Ella mira alternadamente hacia los lados y a su lista, buscando artículos que podrían haberse olvidado, pero al parecer ya estamos todos listos. Camino hacia donde se encuentran ellos, sin molestarme en ofrecerme a cargar unas cuantas bolsas de Colombus. El se metió en eso.

Compramos la parafina. Yo una docena de piezas u ellos dos se reducen a unas pocas. Ya acabados, nos marchamos a casa. El camino de vuelta es bastante callado, sin mayores complicaciones, y dejamos a Colombus en su casa, la que se encuentra en el camino hacia las nuestras.

— Adios a ambos, nos vemos en la cosecha —se despide Colombus y entra por su puerta.

Eso de la cosecha se reduce simplemente a mí. Yo soy el personaje de este trío quien tuvo la mala suerte de caer en un cumpleaños desafortunado. Colombus cumple en Enero y Riley en Mayo, por lo que no están en riesgo, a diferencia de mi inconveniente aniversario del 17 de Noviembre. Una mala pasada, pero no le veo mayores problemas, aún con una gran cantidad de personas menos, no me veo siendo elegido entre tantos chicos. Ni siquiera me he detenido a pensarlo.

Intento armar a una conversación para romper el silencio que existe entre nosotros dos. Ya anote un poroto al ofrecerme deliberadamente para cargar incluso más bolsas que mi amigo, pero una charla inexistente no me dará ventajas.

— Y, ¿cómo estás para la cosecha? —algo un poco indirecto para llevar a una conversación acerca de los catastrófico que sería si yo fuera elegido.

— No muy bien. Bueno, no digo por mí, yo ya estoy fuera de peligro. Lo digo por otras personas que se encuentran vulnerables —definitivamente di en el blanco—. En serio no me gustaría que tuviera que ir al Capitolio.

Esta es una de las cosas que me gustan de Riley, no teme ponerse sentimental en momentos que no parece algo muy decadente. Y ahora que el tema se está volcando hacia el hecho de que se preocupa por mí, es todavía más perfecto.

— No quiero que nadie vaya al Capitolio —prosigue—. Todo esto es demasiado tonto. Todo este castigo hacia los distritos, simplemente no le encuentro sentido.

— No mucha gente, créeme —añado.

—Pero imagino que no prefieres hablar de eso. Es demasiado dramático.

Se acabo el momento de sentimentalismos. Y con decir que se acabó, es en serio. Nada más sale de mi boca hasta que llegamos a mi casa y ella me deja en la puerta. Deseándome suerte por última vez.

Entro rápidamente por la puerta, directo hacia mi habitación. Mis sentidos eran correctos, estoy algo tarde para la cosecha y debo apresurarme si quiero llegar a la hora. Me pongo los pantalones negros, una corbata amarilla algo arrugada y camisa blanca. Como todos los días, revuelvo mi cabello para que parezca algo más original, y salgo por segunda vez en día hacia lo que podría ser la última.

Las calles siguen llenas de gente y bajo con Riley y Colombus hacia la plaza. Abarrotadas de personas con diferentes expresiones, eso es lo que podría mencionar. El hecho de que tantos niños se hayan salvado de esta cosecha la convierte en algo un poco menos perturbador que el ambiente de todos los años.

Me despido eufóricamente de ambos amigos y me dirijo hacia la mesa para chequearme. Supongo que estarán en la primera fila de los expectantes, listos para abrazarme luego de haber salido de esta incomoda situación. Digo mi nombre y finalmente entro al área llena de chicos de mi edad.

Todos ellos están pasando por la misma situación que yo. Aún siendo su último año y habiéndose salvado, esto significa algo. Es una rara sensación de libertad. Algo de libertad que se pueda poseer. Dirán el nombre y estaré libre de decir o incluso gritar, "¡ya no soy un tributo!". Seriamente, en uso pocos minutos podré hacer eso. Yo y todos los veteranos que nos encontramos dentro de este estrecho cuadrado. Aunque antes hay que escuchar a los desafortunados de la boca de nuestra acompañante.

— ¡Muy buenos días chicos y chicas del distrito 8! —dice, siempre con una fingida sonrisa entre cada palabra—. Desde aquí puedo ver la emoción en sus caras, imagino que ya están esperando que todo este maravilloso día tome su curso. Por algo estoy aquí, y es para escoger a los afortunados tributos que irán al Capitolio a representarnos. ¿No lo consideran un gran privilegio?

Nadie responde ante ciertas ridiculeces. Hay veces en que pienso si a estas personas les entregan un libreto o al menos unas tarjetas para mencionar tantas incoherencias en una sola oración. Eso, o su acento capitolino es el principal distractor. Voto por lo segundo.

— Comencemos con las chicas —hace toda la aparentemente imperturbable parafernalia de la elección del papel y recorre un vistazo por el público antes de anunciar al nombre—. Kaya Hale.

La multitud murmura luego de escuchar a la desafortunada y, por lo que escucho, me entero de que es una chica de doce años. Nosotros aquí concluyendo con nuestra participación y ella, recién iniciándola. No puedo entender como pueden atormentar tanto la vida de nosotros al hacernos esto. Esa chica no tiene posibilidades, y si las tuviera, no soportaría tanta presión.

— ¿Kaya Hale?

Al parecer la pequeña no se ha asomado entre al público. Debe estar lamentándose por lo bajo, y no la culpo.

— ¿Kaya? ¿Dónde estás?

Finalmente veo a una pequeña niña salir de atrás con la cabeza gacha. Casi como me lo imaginé. No debe llegarme ni al ombligo y tendrá que luchar con chicos incluso más altos que yo. Así se ve la gravedad e injusticia del momento.

Pero ahora me toca preocuparme de mí. Ahora viene la elección de los chicos y debo pedir por que no sea yo. La mujer repite el acto y se adhiere a una papeleta que extrae de entre todas las demás. La desdobla como si fuera de oro y dice.

—Lear Cottel.

¿De verás pensé en gritar semejante tontería? En algún momento pensé que podría salir de aquí y ser libre de toda esta tortura. No solo no he salido de ella, sino que la me atrapó en sus garras. Alguien me empuja hacia adelante, es uno de los chicos con los que compartía estatus hace menos de un minuto. Espero que se alivie al saber que se ha salvado de por vida. Todo lo contrario a mí.

Camino, algo rápido, hacia donde se encuentran mi próxima acompañante y la niña pequeña con la que, efectivamente, tendré que pelear. ¿Qué haré con ella? ¿Seré capaz de hacerle daño a ella? Pero lo más importante, seré capaz de luchar por mí mismo.

En la parte de atrás veo a Colombus y a Riley. Ella, con su cabeza en el hombro de mi amigo. Ambos con una mirada perdida en la mía. Espero les espere algo bueno cuando yo me vaya y les deje el camino libre.


	12. D9: Desligada y Afectado

**Anise Gray – Distrito 9 POV**

Negro, es lo que veo por todas partes. Tiene una mera explicación, obviamente. Me he negado a sacar mi cabellera negra de encima de mi rostro por mucho tiempo. No vale la pena, es mucho más cómoda la posición en la que me he mantenido. Aunque no sé si cómoda es la palabra.

Es de esas posiciones que son más bien algo bruscas o amenazantes para tu integridad. Las que constan de una espalda mirando el techo, pierna doblada y rodilla apuntando hacia arriba, casi como si la hubieran arrancado y vuelto a pegar en una dirección imposible. Brazo derecho sosteniendo la cabeza, brazo derecho cumpliendo la labor de reconocimiento de espacio temporal y el único apéndice libre que me queda es la otra pierna, que descansa plácidamente sobre y bajo las sábanas. Y sin mencionar todavía la manera en que mi espalda está arqueada y, como dije antes, mi cabello cubriendo todo el espacio habilitado para que mi nariz capte oxígeno.

Son esas posiciones en que todo el espíritu flexible que tienes dentro, nace y se mantiene por el plazo que tus músculos soporten los pesos más indescriptibles. En que más que una persona te sientes, como decirlo, como un verdadero flamenco.

No quiero salir de aquí, no quiero dejar mi cama. Es como todos los días en la mañana, un hermoso lecho de dioses que nunca dejaría. Pero, desgraciadamente, muy desgraciadamente, debo hacerlo para ir a la cosecha. No digo que sea algo muy importante, y menos para mí. Hace ya mucho que me di cuenta de lo desinteresada que siempre debí ser, en lugar de tenerle el peor de los miedos.

Todos esos días, ese mismo día del año, acudía a ese lugar tan transitado en los mañanas normales, pero que durante dos horas se convertía en el peor infierno para todo el distrito. Debía ir con mi madre y mi padre a pasar los momentos más desgraciados de mi existencia. Allí parada con un centenar de chicas de mí edad esperando a que una recién llegada del Capitolio se llevara a dos niños. La cosa es que nunca medí las posibilidades. Yo vivía pensando que mi nombre vivía ahí con cerca de un centésimo de los que hay verdaderamente. Nunca pensé que mi miedo fuera tan irracional, como el de todos.

A todos nos han lavado el cerebro diciéndonos que era probable que fuéramos a los juegos. Y todos, como niños que somos, temíamos como si fuera el fin del mundo. No estoy diciendo que el miedo que ronda en estas fechas sea absurdo o insensato, pero es algo demasiado extremista. Hay tantos papeles ahí dentro, que prefiero sorprenderme a estar una docena de horas con pavor a que lo impensable sucediera. Y la cosa es que nunca, jamás de los jamases, sucedió. He estado cuatro años temiéndole a una ilusión. Como dicen por ahí, "el miedo y la duda son ilusiones". Bueno, yo prefiero tomarlo al pie de la letra aunque no necesite ser tan considerado. Me mantiene más tranquila que la mayoría de la gente. Y de esa manera, alejo el estrés.

Esa es la otra razón por la cual no pienso salir de mi cama hasta una hora que me ponga en riesgo de llegar tan tarde que me tengan que venir a buscar y sacarme a rastras. Está bien, no tanto, pero no pienso salir en este segundo.

— ¡Anise, levántate! —grita de la nada mamá.

¿Es tan capaz la gente de arruinar un momento así de perfecto? Al parecer sí. Es algo le enviará a mamá señales telepáticas de que debe arruinar el perfecto momento de su hija durmiendo. Aunque en este caso, quitamos la última parte. Si hubiera estado dormida, habría literalmente gritado al escuchar el sonido que acababa con la tranquilidad, no soporto que me despierten cuando duermo. Imagino que es algo que a cualquiera lo molestaría de esa manera.

Finalmente saco la cortina de cabello negro de mi cara y me acostumbro a respirar nuevamente, ya casi se me había olvidado. Tengo una extraña capacidad para quedarme sin respirar por cerca de un minuto y medio. Cualquiera me diría que es peligroso hacerlo, pero no me ha ocurrido nada, por lo que no le veo el problema. Si tuviera algo de peligro, ya podría tener los pulmones hechos polvo. Hechos polvo como la pierna derecha. La que se encontraba apuntando hacia arriba tan doblada como un pretzel, esos dulces tan extraños que he visto algunas veces en las propagandas del Capitolio. La masajeo unos segundo para recuperar la circulación y apoyo mi peso sobre ella nuevamente.

Soy un verdadero desastre. Mi incómoda posición no ha traído solo consecuencias para mi pierna, sino que mi cabello parece una peluca como las de nuestra acompañante Alexandrine. Esas si que son extrañas, viene un viento y ya las deja como una bandada de pájaros multicolores. Alguna vez me gustaría acercarme y analizarlas con detenimiento para ver si son tan moldeables como parece.

Me acerco un poco hacia el espejo con el cepillo en la mano y comienzo a arreglar el enredo de mechones que tengo, y eso que es liso. Liso y negro, al igual que el mi madre. Somos tan parecidas como dos gotas de agua. Blancas, muy blancas, y con el pelo negro como el ébano. Algunas pecas en la cara y los hombros se presentan como los detalles. Pero en rasgos principales, destaco por el contraste que hay entre cabello y rostro. Una de las cosas buenas de tener el cabello tan monótonamente negro es que puedo mojarlo sin que se aclare algunos, o considerables tonos, como los cabellos más claros. Ni hablar de los rubios, que al tener contacto con el agua se incrementa su color en una media docena de tonos. No es una gran ventaja, pero hay que ver aunque sea el más mínimo lado positivo.

Listo. Volvió a ser negro y recto como siempre. Pero ahora debo arreglar un atuendo para la cosecha. Y con arreglar un atuendo me refiero a sacar el único vestido en buen estado que tengo, de mi pequeño vestidor. Nuestra familia siempre ha rozado los estándares de subsistencia económica. Tenemos dinero, pero no el suficiente como para darlos placeres innecesarios, y considero un placer innecesario el poseer más de un vestido cuando el que tengo es suficiente.

Me no me tomen más. El no tener dinero en montañas no quiere decir que no tenga gusto. El único que vestido que se alza entre mi guardarropa no tiene qué envidiarle a los demás que veo en los escaparates. Tuve mi oportunidad para comprar uno de esos cuando era dos años menor, y no la desperdicié.

Es sin tirantes y carmesí, me llega un poco más arriba de las rodillas y tiene una capa de telas superpuestas sobre el busto, para acabar con una cinta del mismo color enmarcando la cintura. Una verdadera preciosidad, y lo mejor es que con los ajustes que le he hecho, aún me queda de maravilla. Simplemente tengo que agregarle unos zapatos planos y un peinado que yo misma hago. Una trenza que ni sé como la llaman, es algo complicada, pero tengo el privilegio de haberla aprendido de mi madre y perfeccionarla a lo largo de los años. Tengo manos hábiles y eso me fue de ayuda.

Me pongo rápidamente todo el conjunto y miro hacia el espejo que hay en el muro. Perfecta, es el mismo de siempre, pero me veo perfecta. Me acerco a la ventana un poco para ver mejor por ella. Desde este primer piso no se puede observar mucho hacia afuera, sino si alguien estuviera atravesando cerca del ángulo visión que entrega el marco, faltaría poco para que no te acusaran de estar espiando. No hacen eso, pero te castigan con una mira amenazadora. Eso es algo negativo de este distrito, no digo que no sucede en los demás, pero me doy un poco de cuenta. La gente te juzga por acontecimientos que a veces incluso de imaginan, tal vez suceda porque soy muy observadora, pero hay ocasiones en que me molesta un poco. Tampoco soy tan interesada en las vidas ajenas, ya estoy conforme con la mía. Pero también eso es influido en la actitud de la gente en general, así que mejor no detenerse a pensarlo más de una vez.

Me alejo de la ventana y me acerco a la puerta en esta ocasión. Mamá me debe estar esperando para desayunar. Luego de eso quizá tenga algo de tiempo para hacer otras cosas. No se me ocurre qué, pero mejor eso que estar pensando acerca de los defectos obvios de la raza humana.

Buen desayuno. La verdad es que me detengo a pensar en tantas cosas pues necesito algo que hacer con la gente tan volcada hacia la cosecha. Todos pareces hacerse ido a otro mundo, dejándome solo a mí parada en el Panem esperando porque vengan a buscar a la chica que han olvidado por error. Uno de esos es mi madre, quien no comparte mi cabeza y me deseo suerte innumerables veces. Las cosas también van en la cantidad en que le puse atención, pues esas palabras fueron perdiendo en sentido luego de un rato. No pudieron sobrepasar mi eterno amor y devoción por los panecillos de madre.

Ahora que ya estoy comida y vestida me dispongo a salir de casa y partir hacia la plaza. Iré con mis amigos pues no soporto ver la cara al mismo tiempo desesperada y nerviosa de mis padres. Aún estando también algo imperturbables, no son peor que papá y mamá. Me alisto un poco más, formando sin éxito un esbozo de rulos deformes en las puntas, pero dejando la actividad de inmediato. Mi cabello no va a ceder. Doy un último respingo y salgo.

Rahela y Zoanne parecen más alteradas de lo normal en este instante. Solo una de ellas, Zoa, ha quedado conmigo para la cosecha, pero igualmente la otra se auto deprime para crear un ambiente propicio para nuestra desgracia. Supongo que eso es lo que las amigas hacen, más que adecuarse a la situación de una forma poco apreciable. Pero no estoy muy a gusto con ellas, cabeza gacha y brazos cruzados. Todas las emociones humanas existentes dentro de alguna persona se han extinguido, dejando simplemente en ellas la seriedad y petulancia hacia un momento así.

De esa manera es como alimentan más y más la desdeñosa actitud de la población en general. Todos con sus caras frías de dan más comida al monstruo que se cierne ininteligiblemente sobre nuestras cabezas cada día de cosecha, casi como si no nos diéramos cuenta y estuviéramos bajo su dominio. Pero eso, al igual que otras cosas, tiene que ver con lo que influye la gente entre sí. Muy pocos se darían en lujo de surgir de su morada con una sonrisa grabada en el rostro cuando falta poco para una desgracia que no se aleja de nadie. Con o sin familiares también existe la impotencia de no ser capaces de hacer nada en estos casos, simplemente ver como pueden llevarse a alguien sin defensa y verlo morir –en la mayoría de los casos- de una manera tan penosa.

Ahora yo soy la que se contagia con ese espíritu negro. Automáticamente cambio mi expresión sin siquiera percatarme de la anterior. Lo único que sé es que quiero mantenerme al margen de esto y esperar a mi vuelta a casa a comer más panecillos. Luego de todas estas cosas mamá me deja hacer lo que quiera, no deja de agradecer que haya pasado un año más sin perder a su única hija.

Continúo caminando lentamente hacia el ahora pequeño cuadrado de la ciudad que en unos pasos se convertirá en el escenario de toda esta situación. Todavía con Zoa y Rahela como cadáveres andantes a mis lados.

Ya me he registrado y Zoa también. Ambas ya nos encontramos dentro del área de dieciséis esperando por las primeras palabras del alcalde. Aún se encuentra con esa expresión sepulcral que más que nada adivino, pues no se dispone a subir la cabeza ni un mísero centímetro. Al parecer yo voy a tener que animarla.

— ¿Zoa? ¿Estás bien? —le pregunto casi en un susurro.

Gira un poco el cuello hacia arriba y ahora puedo ver algo. No hay nada meritoriamente especial, pero al menos está la cara de mi amiga.

— ¿Cómo quieres que esté? ¿Bien? —cuestiona ella, devolviendo la pregunta.

—Solo quiero saber sí te encuentras bien, no parecer muy animada que digamos.

— ¡Por Dios Anise! ¡Nadie está bien! —Suelta ahora levantando por completo la cabeza—. ¿Qué no ves donde estamos?

—Por supuesto que lo sé —musito.

—Entonces atente a la situación, por que podríamos ser yo o tú las elegidas de esa estúpida urna.

—Escucha Zoa, te prometo que no serás elegida. Solo mira las posibilidades —digo intentasdo calmarla un poco.

— ¿En serio te crees capaz de decirlo? —dice ella ahora. Sinceramente prefiero callarme ahora, el alcalde ya subió al estrado. Y aparte no sé que palabras decirle a mi amiga. No logro formular nada.

El alcalde habla y le da ahora la palabra a Alexandrine. Por podré ver esa peluca nuevamente. Es demasiado tener que esperar un año entero para ver algo que no vez todos los días.

Efectivamente, nuestra acompañante ha venido con otra de las pelucas de su repertorio. Ahora al parecer le toca una incomparable pieza verde limón con detalles en dorado. No hay mucho viento, por lo que no podré observar si se mueve o no con él. Que lástima. Pero ahora me tengo que concentrar en la cosecha, ya está a punto de leer los nombres.

—Conjeturo que todas estas maravillosas chicas estás tan emocionadas como yo de saber el nombre de la bienaventurada elegida de hoy —me hace algo de gracia su vocabulario algo sofisticado del Capitolio. Con un acento y palabrería tan peculiar a cualquiera le haría gracia, pero al parecer no en estas circunstancias, pues a donde miro veo rostros inexpresivos—. Entonces, empecemos con ustedes damas.

Camina unos pocos pasos antes de accidentalmente perder un tacón con una saliente de madera en el escenario. Una leve carcajada se extiende en los presentes, incluso en Zoa quien ha presenciado la desgracia de Alexandrine. Ella, con el rostro aún más pálido que antes, se pone correctamente el zapato y continúa con el paso, ahora algo más fuerte y decidido como si eso pudiera enmendar su error.

Ahora sí llega a la urna y saca rápidamente un papel doblado de entre todos los que hay y se acerca al micrófono que tuvo suerte de no romper al caer previamente. Limpia la garganta y notifica.

—Anise Gray.

¿Ah? ¿Qué fue eso? No escuche bien. ¿Acaso me ha nombrado a mí? No, eso es imposible, no puedo ser yo. Con mis posibilidades. Pienso un poco y a lo mejor existe otra chica con ese nombre, pero nadie da un paso adelante. Soy yo a la que nombraron.

— ¿Qué habías dicho? —Escucho a mi lado por parte de Zoanne.

La observo y veo las lágrimas ya comenzado a correr por su rostro. He hecho mal al asegurarle que no sería elegida. Aunque no me dije a mí al pronunciar la promesa. Quizá eso fue lo que sucedió.

Comienzo a caminar sin antes darle una mirada a Zoa. Una mirada que dice lo arrepentida que estoy de haber actuado así antes, espero rece porque yo vuelva a casa. Espero que todos recen, pues no veo mucho futuro a una chica que hoy en la mañana no quería salir se la cama. Espero que me recuerden. Papá, mamá, Rahela, Zoa, espero que me recuerden, lo suficiente como para poder volver y ser algo más pretenciosa.

* * *

**Ian Blakelee – Distrito 9 POV**

Pongo una mano bajo el gran saco y la otra sosteniéndolo por el costado. Así logro levantarlo del suelo poner sobre mí todo su peso. Ya es la quinta carga que llevo desde la fábrica hacia el depósito. Los veinte kilos de grano que llevan no pesan necesariamente como una pluma, pero se me hacen algo más livianos que otras personas.

Me han asignado el área de acarreo junto a muchos otros chicos de mi edad. A los mayores los han ubicado en sectores algo menos cansadores como los dispensadores y trabajos técnicos, pero pueden desviarse algo de la línea que nos concierne y enviar a chicos de dieciocho como yo a transportar estos costales. No les importa el exigirnos más de lo normal, y además no podemos elevarnos en un tono antes de que nos echen un tiro a la cabeza, por lo que prefiero hacerlo tranquilamente y al parecer los demás también pues nunca ha habido un problema con ello.

Es lo que intento hacer durante los días de cosecha – y también en muchos otros – para no parecer un ermitaño. Si fuera por mí, estaría todo el día cargando toneladas de granos para no descargar mi rabia sobre otra cosa más útil.

Siempre que llego aquí, veo a mis compañeros, haciendo lo mismo que yo, pero eso es solo por fuera. Sé que lo que muestra cada persona no es lo que verdaderamente son. Yo, por ejemplo, soy el único que de verdad disfruto estando aquí. A todos ellos se les ve en la cara que preferirían ir a casa y dormir, o simplemente caminar, pero no estar aquí.

Aquí no solo cargo sacos, también me informo de la vida de otras personas que no encuentran nada mejor que hacer que contar sus intimidades al primero que se le cruce. Ese chico James de ahí, su hermana fue a los juegos hace dos años. Nunca se recuperó de su muerte luego de que los profesionales la encontrarán. El es una de las pocas personas a las que respeto por llegar a sentir lo que siento yo durante el ochenta por ciento del día.

Todavía no puedo olvidar ese 29 de Julio en que mis padres murieron. Sigue en mi memoria hasta el último detalle. Vino con los granos una peste muy rara que contagió a muchos habitantes, puedo decir que hasta yo me contagié, pero el Capitolio logró encontrar rápidamente la cura y volver a la normalidad, no les gusta que hayan desordenes en los distritos, y menos los que reducen tanto el nivel de población. Tal vez esa es la razón por la cual una semana después de descubierta esa peste llegaron con jeringas cargadas de ese líquido azul que curó a la mayoría.

Y con a la mayoría, me refiero a la gran mayoría, pero mis dos padres ya se encontraban en un estado muy afectado. Era verano y su fiebre subió y subió hasta que ya no resistieron y, simplemente se fueron. Fue el mismo año en que la hermana de James fue a los juegos y una semana luego de que ella murió. Por eso soy tan amigo de James, ambos quisimos compartir la rabia con otra persona que se encontrara en ese mismo estado de negación. Luego, volvimos a ser casi como antes, al menos en su caso. Pero yo prefiero mantenerme al margen de todo acontecimiento que me recuerde ese nefasto día en que lo perdí todo.

Está bien, no fue todo, aún está mi hermano Omer, con quien nunca tuve mucha comunicación y menos después que quedar solos. En ese momento él tenía veintidós, ya hace años que se encontraba lejos de ser elegido como tributo. Y yo, con dieciséis, entré en un estado de ausencia y odio hacia la gente en general. La gente que no ha sufrido como yo lo he hecho. No comprendo porque a algunos como yo les toca vivir este tipo de cosas cuando a todos los demás pasan por ahí como su nada pudiera ocurrirles nunca. Eso aprendí con la muerte de mis padres, la vida es impredecible.

Impredecible como la carga del próximo saco que me toca. Cada uno de ellos viene con un peso diferente y sólo logro reconocerlo un poco hasta que lo levanto. Este ya es el último, mientras me enfrasco en otras cosas ya me olvido de cuantos he llevado y créanme que pueden ser hasta veinte, hasta que me doy cuenta de que hice más de lo necesario.

Ya he concluido con mi trabajo aquí, puedo irme a casa y prepararme para mi última cosecha. Existe en mí algo de indiferencia hacia esa "cosa", como decido llamarla. El nombre cosecha parece como si todos nosotros fuéramos granos listos para que nos empaquetaran y enviaran al Capitolio en esos trenes que salen cada día de la estación. Podría verse algo parecido entre el hecho de que nos están "cosechando" para luego enviarnos a la próxima fase, pero no me imagino a unos inocentes granos luchando hasta que veintitrés quedan hechos polvo y el número veinticuatro gana para luego ser comido por una hambrienta tipa del Capitolio. Nosotros si que tenemos que protagonizar un espectáculo tan penoso como ese. Si fuera así, prefiera ser una grano.

Bueno, volviendo a la "cosa", soy algo indiferente hacia ella. Lo único que pienso es que con cada niño más que se vaya, una familia más conocerá el sufrimiento, y con eso, conocerán la realidad a la que nos enfrentamos una vez al año. En mi opinión, hay muy pocas personas que no han sufrido por hechos de este día. Familiares, amigos o conocidos, algo tiene que ver cada uno con los elegidos. Lo que considero justo.

El depósito se encuentra a diez minutos caminando de casa. Ya he recorrido más o menos la mitad. Omer ya debe estar en casa, él ya salió del sector de acarreo hace unos meses y los han asignado a un área que desconozco. Como dije antes, mi comunicación con él no es de las mejores. Pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con su novia Kim en su casa, y deja a mi cuidado la nuestra para hacer lo que quiera.

Hoy imagino que debiera importarle que esta sea mi última cosecha y necesito algo de apoyo, según él ya no soy el niño pequeño, nunca lo fui, incluso luego de la tragedia. Ya tenía dieciséis, pero igualmente era el pequeño de la familia y el más apegado a ellos. Tal vez por aquello fui el más afectado.

Hoy yo podría irme a esa gran ciudad que me quitó a mis padres, indirectamente claro, pero al igual los considero culpables por no haber hecho lo suficiente por mis padres y haberlos dejado a su suerte cuando ya se les veía muy mal. Desde el día en que los dejaron a morir yo era quien los cuidaba, quien cambiaba sus cataplasmas. Mamá era quien tenía más conocimiento sobre la flora del lugar y ella nos enseñó a todos a reconocer diferentes plantas útiles en la curación. Yo fui quien puso a prueba sus conocimientos y probablemente eso les haya dado un par de días más de vida, nada más. Esa peste los consumió de a apoco.

Ya veo la puerta de casa y por el poco movimiento que hay, imagino que Omer continúa en casa de Kim. Espero que llegue en una media hora y vayamos juntos a la cosecha, aunque prefiero no desear tanto de él, yo ya estoy pasando a segundo plano y pronto tendré que valerme por mí mismo cuando él se vaya con Kim y formen una familia, lo que no lo veo muy lejano, ya tiene veinticuatro y generalmente los jóvenes se adelantan en cuestiones de matrimonio. Quieren soñar con su futuro desde que ni aprenden a hablar.

Supongo que eso es lo que la cosecha nos hace. Todos esperan llegar a cumplir los dieciocho para ya no ser elegibles y sacarse un peso de encima, pero por eso nadie disfruta la adolescencia cono se debiera. Luego de eso, esperan encontrar al amor de su vida, casarse, tener hijos y después se dan cuenta de que la historia se repetirá una y otra vez con progenitores y nietos. Es la razón por la que nunca tendré hijos, no quiero pasar por toda esa tensión. Mis padres se preocupaban mucho por mí durante mis primeras cinco cosechas, se les veía en la cara.

En mi pequeña habitación solo encuentro mi cama deshecha y un plato con restos de comida de ayer. Sobre la silla está mi ropa para la cosecha. Una camisa blanca y pantalones grises. Normalmente usaría uno de los viejos trajes de papá, los que nunca usó, pero prefiero dejarlos en su viejo vestidor como un tributo hacia él.

Cuando ya estoy vestido voy a la cocina y como algo de pan y agua. Un poco de suministros antes de ir a la plaza. Luego tengo que regresar y almorzar.

Veo a Omer venir de la distancia, misteriosamente sin Kim, hacia la casa. Parece como nuevo, supongo que le habrá tocado turno temprano pero al parecer no le ha afectado en absoluto pues camina con un paso de luchador que no logro empastar en su yo normal. Tiene la misma polera blanca de ayer y los jeans algo arrugados, con eso ya sé que es mi hermano.

Entra por la habitación contigua silbando como siempre y sigue hacia la cocina donde yo me encuentro.

— ¿Muy ansioso pequeño? —pregunta casi como si tuviera cinco años.

—No mucho. Al igual que no te he visto mucho por estos lados —encaro algo yo, me gusta que se sienta algo culpable—. Ya casi me siento como hijo único.

—No digas eso, si sabes que yo aún vivo aquí.

—Si claro… —Prefiero no entrar en discusión así que terminar con una frase no cortante pero al mismo tiempo sí deja un espacio del tiempo que te permite salir del lugar en cuestión y dejar a la otra persona con una idea de desconcierto. No digo que sea la mejor solución, ni tampoco la menos cobarde, pero no estoy con ánimos de discutir con Omer, me tiene sin cuidado.

Salgo de casa, la cosecha ya se dispone a empezar y no está en mis objetivos el llegar tarde. Prefiero el acabar limpiamente con estos siete años de la incertidumbre que no tengo. Aunque parece mejor el disimular mi indiferencia y reemplazar mi rostro con algo más perturbador y adecuado a la situación.

Ya estoy en mi sección, ahora me arrepiento un poco de no haber continuado con elencaro hacia Omer. Siempre que veo algo por comenzar lo detengo por miedo a salir perdiendo contra él, lo que sería lo más probable. No encuentro muy bueno para mi autoestima el guardarme todas estas cosas, para nadie sería bueno. De esa manera me convierto en una especie de globo que cuando ya no pueda contener más aire, va a explotar con tanta presión. Ese momento aún no ha llegado, pero no lo veo lejos.

El alcalde Coppercroft ya ha comenzado con los días oscuros y toda esa basura. Cinco minutos, los mismos cinco minutos de siempre, a los que no aprecio mucho. Siempre intentan lavarnos la cabeza con discursos sin fundamento.

Es lo que ocurrió con mis padres, aún recuerdo lo que me dijeron. "No te preocupes niño, tus padres se curarán de un momento a otro con esta cura que nuestros hábiles doctores crearon". Con eso me dieron algo de esperanza, con eso pensé por algún momento que todo iba a volver a la normalidad y al día siguiente papá y mamá iban a estar dando vueltas por la casa como siempre. Pero nada de eso sucedió. Ellos me dijeron lo contrario a la realidad y por eso no confío en cada discurso que escucho en la televisión o en los quedan en persona todos los años. Nunca todo lo que las personas dicen es verdad, siempre habrá algo de mentira.

El gran señor ha bajado del escenario y surge de entre una llamativa peluca nuestra acompañante. Dispuesta a seguir con lo que ella piensa, es la mejor parte del espectáculo.

—Conjeturo que todas estas maravillosas chicas estás tan emocionadas como yo de saber el nombre de la bienaventurada elegida de hoy —dice hacia el montón de chicas que se encuentra a nuestra derecha. Ellas son las primeras desafortunadas—. Entonces, empecemos con ustedes damas.

Camina, sin un pequeño accidente de zapatos, hacia la urna. No entiendo como esas mujeres pueden usar tacos tan altos. Aún sin ellos son más altas que nosotros, casi parecen de otro planeta. Saca de la esfera un reluciente papel blanco y lo abre con delicadeza.

—Anise Gray.

La desdichada chica se tarda un poco en salir de su sección y subir al escenario. Parece tener un par de años menos que yo y por su rostro, imagino que esto le ha dado de golpe. Como a todos, nadie espera el ser elegido, pero cada cosa en este día es impredecible.

Alexandrine esta a un lado de nuestra propia urna e introduce su brazo. Es cuando recuerdo que es muy raro que yo esté aquí. Que solo si hubiera nacido unos días después estaría allá afuera con Omer, esperando al chico elegido de entre tantos. Pero tengo mala suerte, como siempre, tengo mala suerte. Con mis padres y con mi fecha de nacimiento. Y no se acaba ahí, pues ya se disponen a decir el nombre.

—Ian Blakelee.

El único pensamiento que se me viene a la cabeza cuando escucho mi nombre de los labios de esa mujer es en como mi madre hubiera gritado al oírlo por ella misma. El llanto que obviamente, no escucho por parte de Omer, quien no supongo debiera estar muy afectado por la noticia de que voy a los juegos.

Me reduzco a lo que era cuando tenía dieciséis y camino al escenario como el día en que mis padres finalmente me dejaron solo con mi hermano. Ahora él tendrá que saber lo que es estar solo. Espero que forme una gran familia que alcance para reemplazar mi ausencia, pues no espero tener muchas probabilidades de ganar. Ahora si que preferiría ser un grano.


	13. D10: Novedosa y Defensor

**Charleen Kersley – Distrito 10 POV**

Una diana y dos muñecos frente a mí esperando a ser destrozados. Tengo a mi derecha cinco cuchillos mortíferamente afilados y a mi izquierda un arco con una única flecha cargada en la honda. Siempre tengo que decidir entre estas dos, no es fácil elegir o una ligera hoja que te hace el trabajo casi automático o una artillería tan angulosa como un arco.

Pasan unos segundos y me decido finalmente por el de la izquierda. Tenso la cuerda y la punta viaja rompiendo el aire hasta el centro del pacho del muñeco más alejado. Buen trabajo, como siempre.

Tener un lugar de entrenamiento en casa no es algo que todos puedan darse el lujo de aprovechar. La razón, mi padre. Tener un padre agente de la paz al que han trasferido del distrito más lujoso hasta uno de los más pobres, uno que haría algo por complacer a su amada pequeña que nunca quiso irse. Y con lo de lujoso no debo omitir que nuestra familia era una de las líderes en ahorros familiares. Es cierto, en el distrito uno mi objetivo siempre fue el presentarme voluntaria para los juegos y volver como una vencedora. Lo tenía todo, un entrenamiento con los mejores adiestradores y una familia que me apoyaba en todo sentido.

Bueno, lo de la familia continúa, mi padre siempre ha estado del lado que vaya y gane por sobre toda la gente que está tan por debajo de mí. Pero al año pasado decidieron transferirlo por su trabajo al distrito 10. Nunca me pareció una buena idea, dejar a mis amigos y mi sueño de ir al Capitolio. Obviamente sabía que todavía permanecía en mis posibilidades, es suficiente con ser de un distrito para poder presentarte voluntaria, pero no sería lo mismo. No sería la típica adorada del uno a la que todos veían como una candidata clara a la corona. Aunque después me di cuenta de que igual tenía mis ventajas.

Al ser algo tan novedoso, me entrega un nivel por sobre los demás chicos en el ámbito de la variedad. Yo creo que serán unos veinte años desde que no hay un voluntario en este pobre y decadente lugar. Yo seré una novedad, y eso traerá patrocinadores al ser de los Profesionales, supongo. Ellos deberían tener las agallas suficientes como para incluirme. Como también supongo que en ese grupo estará mi personaje en secundario, lo que yo debiera ser, pero esa chica será como un doble, yo soy la verdadera imagen del distrito uno.

Ojos verde esmeralda y una larga melena rubia y lisa. Es algo trillado, pero debo admitir que me da un toque de frialdad. Al igual que a todos los habitantes de mi distrito. En atractivo debiera decir que somos los líderes de los rankings. Aunque ya tengo claro que el físico no es lo único importante para ganar, atrae patrocinadores, pero necesito una amplia gama de asentamiento en ese lugar.

No soy de esas personas que dicen que todo será fácil y ganarás a la primera, porque sé que hay al menos otros cuatro profesionales esperando con las mismas idealizaciones que tú. Es mejor mantenerse alerta que asegurar la victoria n el momento que la plataforma sube.

Es por algo que me han entrenado desde que era tan pequeña que ni podía caminar. Gateaba y ya tenía por seguro lo que era una lanza o una espada. No es que mi familia esté plagada de vencedores, pero estamos más inmersos en el tema que la normalidad de árboles genealógicos. Puedo blandir con facilidad un cuchillo o un hacha, ambos igualitariamente, aunque mis favoritas siempre serán las hachas. Por eso estoy practicando con armas que no manejo a la perfección, debo sentir esa misma conexión con todas las demás. Mi principio es que la práctica hace al maestro, y vaya que sí he practicado.

Papá, al tener tanto dinero, compró la mitad de las cosas de esta habitación y la otra mitad las extrajo del centro de entrenamiento al que hizo muchas donaciones. Aunque yo misma se que prefiere mucho más que yo vaya y triunfe a que otros chicos tengan la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Prefiero entrenar un poco más antes de vestirme para la cosecha, no me gustaría estropear mi vestido. Miro las cuatro posibilidades: hachas, cuchillos, arco y una lanza. A todos puedo manejarlos pero es preferible el perfeccionarme extremamente en algo, en mi elegido. Así que tomo el hacha más pequeña. Esta sala que presume ser un normal subterráneo es en verdad mi lugar de entrenamiento personal. Soy una de las pocas que entra aquí, tal vez en el distrito uno era una clase de normalidad el entrenar con los demás chicos, pero aquí no es algo muy acertado. Así que yo y papá instalamos todos los instrumentos en este lugar especialmente pensado para el propósito.

Es aquí donde paso la mayor parte del tiempo, tengo amigas y todo en la escuela, soy bastante adaptable, pero ellos no entienden como yo el querer entrenar por algo que de veras deseas. Además, ninguno ha pensado en su sano juicio de su vida en presentarse voluntarios, es una aberración en este lugar. Ni saben que yo soy tan entrenada ni nada por el estilo, se sorprenderán cuando me vean ir hoy, después de todo el haberme transferido hace un año no les da el derecho de saber todo sobre mí. Yo soy oriunda del uno y tengo esa mentalidad.

Ya con el hacha en mis manos de dispongo a comenzar con la hazaña, que es tan impresionante que solo yo la veré. La agarro firmemente por el mango y veo mis próximas maniobras. Parto.

Corro hacia la pared más cercana que resulta ser la derecha y salto el pie correspondido hacia el muro gris, rebotando hacia adelante. Ahora corro hacia la pared contraria y ahí en donde hago una maniobra más arriesgada, mientras que miro de reojo mi próxima víctima ya inerte. Reboto ahora hacia el lado, con todo el impulso y vuelo muy por cerca de la cabeza, cortándola al unísono con la hoja del hacha, que no se molesta en hacer ningún ruido sangriento ni nada. Queda mucho para eso en la arena.

Satisfecha con mi trabajo, dejo el hacha ladeada sobre la cabeza cortada y apago la luz, cerrando la puerta y subiendo por las interminables escaleras. Papá ya debe haber llegado, en día de cosecha supuestamente debiera trabajar más arduamente al ser un agente de la paz, pero puede darse el lujo de venir un poco antes a desearme buena suerte antes del gran momento.

Es impresionante como espero esto. Veo el Capitolio tan lejos y al mismo tiempo tan cerca que puedo tocarlo. Todos edificios futuristas que veo por televisión que al mismo tiempo sé que existen en la vida real y es posible verlos y en serio tocarlos. En el caso de un desafortunado tributo obviamente, pero yo no me siento desafortunada, eso es para los débiles. No sé que tantas cosas me esperarán allá.

He oído acerca de muchas otras maravillas por parte del alcalde, quien es muy amigo de mi padre. Al ser transferido consiguió varios contactos con gente importante, el es bastante hábil con esas cosas. Detrás de su puerta me he apoyado a escuchar las charlas clandestinas que mantiene con el mandatario. Cosas que ve en su único televisor con señal selectiva del Capitolio. Cosas que estoy añorando presenciar cuando llegué a esa maravillosa ciudad.

Esto de estar de cumpleaños en invierno alguna vez me traerá un lado positivo. Estoy de aniversario el seis de Enero, está casi tan en medio de los Capricornios que pienso que algo me ayudo de alguna parte para caer tan perfectamente. En seis meses cumplo dieciocho y en ese momento comenzará en año de mi última elección, pero quien quiere esperar un año más cuando las cosas se pueden hacer en este mismo instante.

Otra cosa de buena de ser transferida es que no te incluyen tan pronto en las actividades del distrito. Aquí los habitantes deben complementar la industria que tenemos que se basa en el ganado. Muchas vacas, caballos y asnos, por todas partes. Hace poco tiempo me subí al lomo de un caballo por diversión y quedé estampada en el piso como una estampilla, fue verdaderamente vergonzoso y me extrañó no haberme roto el cuello. Definitivamente no me llevo con esos animales.

Papá ya ha llegado y lo voy a saludar, luego subo las escaleras de nuestra casa que casi parece como una de la aldea de los vencedores y casi llego a mi habitación cuando se me cruzan dos pequeñas criaturas con cabello rubio y largo.

— ¡Pásamela! ¡Pásamela! Yo la estaba usando —grita uno de los dos, al que no logro distinguir por todo el movimiento de luces y manos que hay.

—Pero yo la quiero ahora —respondo el otro, dando un respingo y volviendo a correr—. Es mía y no me la quitarás. Ahora si que me doy cuenta, la víctima es Zuri y el victimario resulta ser Leo. Siempre se intercambian roles de los culpables y con tanto revoltijo ya ni parecen gemelos, sino que una misma fotocopia que se mueve en tres dimensiones por toda la casa.

—Hey, ustedes dos —ambos se dan vuelta cuando hablo, amo cuando esos provechos de ser la mayor resulten—. Vayan a saludar a papá y dejen de pelear.

Ahora ambos cambian el rumbo casi como si el aliento se los hubieran dado ellos mismos y toman camino hacia las escaleras desde donde yo vengo. Me sorprende que papá no haya comenzado a entrenarlos todavía, a su edad yo ya sabía de todo. Yos veo a los dos sucediéndome y haciéndole renombre a la familia, pero por ahora prefiero que vivan su infancia. Estamos en mí época y es mi gloria la que comenzará con los engranes.

Llego a mi habitación, viendo al segundo e que entro el vestido rosado que dejé listo desde ayer en la noche para no tener que molestarme en elegir algo ahora. No es más bien rosado, sino que fucsia, hasta la rodilla y con tirantes muy delgados para sostener. Una rosa adorna el encaje de la cintura y lo acompaño con unos tiernos zapatos de un color más o menos similar. Para esta ocasión había idealizado mi imagen con unos rulos estilo tubos cayendo por la espalda, pero no encontré ninguna manera de formarlos, por lo que tendré que valerme con el aburrido liso hasta más debajo de la mitad de la espalda.

Me pongo todo en un santiamén y miro al espejo. Observo detenidamente mi nariz, la que siempre he opinado que es más larga de lo que debería. Si en algún momento me dieran a elegir qué cambiaría de mi cuerpo, sería de todas maneras mi nariz.

Siempre me han dicho que me parezco a una vieja ganadora de los juegos en que la chica triunfó muy limpiamente. Mataba con elegancia y sin tanto destajo. Esa es m imagen ideal de ganadora y espero reflectarme así ante el resto de la gente. Esa chica en este momento debe tener unos sesenta años, pero en su juventud, era un retrato exacto de lo que yo aspiro ser cuando me toque a mí brillar. Aunque tenemos una diferencia, ella era una de las pocas chicas a las que he visto – en videos- luchar con espada. Yo, por el contrario, me inclino por mis amadas hachas. No son muy elegantes como quisiera, pero no las cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Ya lista me arreglo un poco el cabello y salgo hacia abajo, donde ya todos se han arreglado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, al parecer yo soy la que se tarda más en estar lista. Salimos los cuatro – sin papá- por la puerta, y yo me encuentro todavía más cerca de mi sueño.

Muchas chicas y chicos rodeándome. Todos están aquí angustiados, pensado en que quizá los vayan a elegir y todo será el fin del mundo, pero ninguno se ha enterado de que no corren riesgo alguno, al menos las chicas. Estoy esperando ver los rostros de todos ahí presentes cuando haya por fin un voluntario de un distrito aislado. Uno de los pocos que tengo en mente es el de los juegos del sinsajo, donde esa chica se presentó voluntaria por su hermana.

Ya me he chequeado y toda mi familia ha deseado buena suerte. Examino mi presencia en el lugar. No hay nadie ni muy remotamente tan formal como yo, lo que me hace feliz pues más será lo que destacaré luego en las repeticiones de las cosechas. El alcalde, que siempre ha sido reconocido por ser algo bajo para su edad, sube al escenario. Pienso que yo le sacaría bastantes centímetros al pararme a su lado, incluso algunos chicos de doce años lo harían. Desde luego que no impone el respeto suficiente ahí arriba pues nadie parece prestarle mucha atención.

El pequeño hombre desciende y ahora sube esa rara mujer que se hace llamar nuestra acompañante. La vi en la cosecha hace un año y en serio no me hacen gracia esas pestañas postizas y uñas increíblemente largas. El secreto de la belleza es la naturalidad y esa señora definitivamente hace caso omiso a ese pensamiento.

—Buenos días chicos y chicas del distrito 10. Aunque debiera mencionar que ante mí hay una cantidad notoriamente reducida con respecto al año pasado, imagino que saben por qué —acompaña con gestos a todo su miserable discurso, eso me pone los pelos de punta—. Todos los infantes aquí presentes del signo Capricornio corren la suerte de poder ser elegidos. Pero que desgracia para los demás.

Ahora yo soy la que hago caso omiso a sus palabras y pienso en que yo debo ser la única feliz de pertenecer al selecto grupo de mi signo. Simplemente me induzco la energía necesaria para vitorear lo que viene ahora.

—Comencemos con las damas, como todos los años —un largo transcurso de tiempo sucede antes de descubra ante todos la identidad—. Gretchen Rawls.

Tomo aire, doy un paso, estiro la espalda, y con ella mi mano.

— ¡Me presento voluntaria como tributo!

Casi no alcanzo a ver todas esas caras de asombro por tan memorable sorpresa cuando comienzo a caminar felizmente, extrayendo a Gretchen casi con pinzas de su miserable futuro.

* * *

**Derek Foy – Distrito 10 POV**

Tiro el papel, una y otra vez al basurero, pero la historia se repite tantas veces como lo lanzo. Es algo estúpido el querer echar una bola de papel justo en ese cilindro, pero por alguna razón no quiero darme el trabajo de caminar hasta ahí y echarlo, una incoherencia considerable luego de haberme incorporado tantas veces para cogerlo de los alrededores del agujero y volver a ponerme en posición.

Estoy un poco nervioso. Sí, lo estoy. Tengo razones para estarlo, cualquier cosa podría pasar hoy y en unas horas existe la posibilidad de que ni siquiera este pisando el área del distrito. Eso sucede cuando tu hermana mayor te mete tanto miedo al hablarte sobre los detalles de cada suceso que tiene que pasar un chico al que elige el acompañante respectivo. Desde que tengo memoria, Jayla habla día tras días acerca de los Juegos del Hambre. Puedo asegurar que es la fan número uno de tan grande porquería.

Carruajes aquí, entrevistas allá, nunca calla. Y yo, tres años menor, ni se me pasa por la cabeza el callarla sin entrar en su radar de "personas a las que voy a destruir moralmente". Su manera de usar las palabras pala ganar discusiones es meritoria de un premio, incluso cuando los argumentos que utiliza no son especialmente válidos. Cualquier persona, en especial yo, tiene las de perder.

Como me gustaría el que su novio estuviera cada hora del día aquí para convertirla en su polo opuesto. Son los plazos de tiempo en que los juegos pasan a segundo plano y en vez de hablar de estilistas, habla de cómo Doc es tan perfecto y en lo afortunada que es de tenerlo a su lado. Mujeres.

Pero bueno, esté o no con Doc, yo sigo en peligro y ella también, nada nos podrá salvar de eso hasta que ambos cumplamos los diecinueve. Dos años restan para Jayla, y desgraciadamente, quedan aún cinco para mí.

A veces pienso en que me preocupo demasiado. Yo no soy el tipo de chico que iría a los Juegos del Hambre, no es para mí. Allá acuden chicos y chicas que de alguna forma, no tiene mucho que perder, en el caso de los Profesionales. Cuando hablamos de los que son elegidos al azar y como siempre estuvo estipulado, bueno, de ellos me puedo apiadar. Pero, sinceramente, no me veo teniendo tan mala suerte. Nunca he tenido que tomar ninguna tesela ni tampoco he entrado en una locura inmensa como para presentarme voluntario sin sentido.

Es cuando recuerdo el papel, aún no ha entrado en el hoyo del basurero y eso me pondrá de mal humor. Lo sostengo con ambas paralelas, casi sin tocarlo y amenazando el vacío bajo el. Lanzo un soplido en su dirección –cosas de cábalas– y preparo mi tiro. La protuberancia blanca se mueve como un cañonazo y aterriza, limpiamente, fuera del agujero. ¿Es qué hoy mi perfecta puntería iba a fallar? ¿Tantas veces?

Ahora si me disgusto. Me paro de la cama en la que he estado echado, camino a paso firme hasta los alrededores del sumidero, y entierro con toda mi fuerza el papel en el suelo del mismo.

Es caso cómico como la bola rebota en el fondo metálico del basurero y vuelve a salir casi como si quisiera atentar contra mi orgullo, pero no le pongo atención. Algo está sucediendo afuera.

— ¡Pero amiga! ¡Ven aquí! —es una de vas voces que escucho. Me parece algo conocido ese tono, ese tono irónico.

— ¡Ya váyanse! ¡Déjenme tranquila!—. Ahora si puedo asegurarme, conozco esa voz y es preferible que yo salga a intervenir.

Corro hasta la ventana, que es el medio de impulso más seguro hasta la escena dramática y me apoyo en el alfeizar antes de hacerme de un vistazo de lo que está pasando. Tres chicas estás siguiendo a Gretchen, el cuarteto viene hasta aquí. Ella y yo habíamos quedado en juntarnos en mi casa antes de la cosecha, pero obviamente ninguno contaba con la presencia de tan dichosas escoltas.

— Pero Gretchen, solo queremos hablar—. Cualquiera omitiría el toque de ironía en esa frase y lo confundiría con algo amigable si, digamos, estuviera ciego. Pues el presenciarla con mi escaso conocimiento, ya me percato de que mi amiga no lo está pasando muy bien.

Escucho una especie de sollozo, sé que debería intervenir. Nadie lo pasa bien en estas situaciones. Se me viene a la mente una de las situaciones en las que me encontré similarmente sometido como lo que le pasa ahora a mi amiga. Pero prefiero no acordarme a fondo, ahora debo pensar qué hacer para detener a esas arpías.

Sé como funciona esto, llegas en una posición algo incómoda, en el peor momento y con el factor sorpresa desfavoreciéndote, y no solo anotas un punto en contra para el afectado principal, sino que también para ti mismo. Algo seme viene a la cabeza.

— ¿Gretch? ¿Ya estás aquí? —digo, acaparando la atención por un momento. Espero que haya resultado, y al parecer sí, pues las chicas se callan.

Sé que ellas me tienen algo de respeto, ya que estoy en un grupo en el que no les prestan mucha atención. Otra cosa que sé como funciona, ellas saben que con alguien con baja autoestima va a resultar todo eso de sentirse las reinas del mundo, son como parásitos que se alimentan de la inseguridad ajena. Pero, al ver a una persona que puede equipararlas, salen corriendo como las cobardes que son. No me estoy auto incluyendo entre los que les imprimen algo de miedo, pero me alcanza para hacerles frente.

— Sí, ábreme bastardo —ya conoce ese movimiento, no es que lo hayamos practicado, pero capta la indirecta.

— Supongo que hablaremos en otro momento —dice una de ellas antes de darle el paso a las demás para marcharse. Así es como funciona, uno salva al otro y todo termina mejor de lo esperado.

Gretchen entra por la misma ventana y se incorpora dentro de mi propia habitación. Intenta esconder un poco el que pasó un mal momento, pero a mí no me esconde nada, la conozco lo suficiente.

— ¿Mejor? —pregunto.

— Bastante mejor —responde ella, pasa las manos una vez más por los ojos y estira los brazos en un ademán soñoliento. —Gracias.

— No hay de qué —digo tan naturalmente como siempre que nos salvamos el uno al otro.

En clases, cuando yo no sé alguna respuesta, Gretchen intercede por mí e insiste al profesor que la pregunta está muy complicada. Ella es una sabelotodo y ambos lo sabemos, pero yo al menos se intervenir en situaciones en las que ella se siente tan insegura como yo en matemáticas.

— ¿Lista para la cosecha? —creo un tema de conversación, el silencio ya nos estaba consumiendo.

— Por dios, otra persona que habla de eso, creí que preferías dejarlo en segundo plano.

— No lo sé, quizá es bueno discutir acerca de las innumerables veces que haz venido reclamando como "¡Derek! Todo esto es tan injusto", o "Derek, ¿qué sucede si hoy mi nombre sale elegido?" —tomo aire y prosigo—. Como en todas esas ocasiones, yo te diré lo de acuerdo que estoy contigo, sólo para seguirte el juego y calmarte.

—Siempre trabajando con la ironía, ¿cierto?

—Al parecer es lo más efectivo contigo —me corrijo—, o con todo el mundo. Como muchos dicen, psicología inversa.

— Tú y tu psicología inversa podrían vestirse ya para la cosecha, se nos está haciendo tarde y no me gustaría enfrentarme con tu hermana. Quien por cierto, vi en su habitación y con solo verle la cara sé que es mejor no dirigirle la palabra.

Con cualquier persona me hubiera molestado y la hubiera echo callar, es mi hermana después de todo. Pero las opiniones de Gretchen son tan parecidas a las mías que no me cabe en la cabeza un argumento para combatirle.

— Está bien, espera un poco que aún debo elegir qué llevaré.

— Cómo si fuera tan difícil.

Es perturbante como puede llegar a cambiar tanto al estar con personas como las otras chicas, y otros como yo. Su seguridad cambia de manos como una balanza a la que alternas peso. Definitivamente, convivo mucho con gente bipolar.

Me río de mis propios pensamientos y me desplazo hasta el clóset. No me demoro si treinta segundos en sacar unos pantalones azul clarísimos y una polera amarilla. Ni ahí con los eufemismos de la formalidad.

Gretchen ha venido con un vestido lila y collar color cobre, los que resaltan el pelo rizado color miel y los ojos color chocolate. Es algo baja para su edad, pero al ocurrirme a mí lo mismo, la entiendo perfectamente.

Entro al baño del pasillo con la ropa en el brazo y me la pongo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando vuelvo a mi habitación, pillo a Gretchen observando una fotografía que hay sobre el velador. En ella aparecemos yo, mi hermana, mi mamá y mi papá.

— Qué parecidos son todos, no me sorprendería si Jayla y tú fueran las vivas imágenes de sus padres cuando crezcan —sé lo que piensa, en su familia la genética no pareció estar del mismo humor todas las veces y resultó que ambos de sus hermanos son rubios.

— Ya veremos que sucede después, si hay un después.

— ¡Ay! Tan melodramático de nuevo. Quiero que vayamos a esa cosecha y te olvides de ellas hasta el año siguiente —dice ella intentando amenazarme. No sé si es una amenaza seria, pero si lo fuera, no concordaría con la visión que ella ha entregado sobre esa situación, y de esa forma yo respondería lo más tranquilo posible. Creo que no son ella y Jayla las únicas bipolares en esta casa.

—Veo que has estado afinando tu puntería —dice al ver la bola de papel todavía en el suelo.

—Estuve, ya pasó la guerra con esa desgraciada muestra de mi incompetencia.

—Cuanto te apuesto a que yo la hago a la primera.

—Sí quieres desafiarme, adelante, pero yo no te defenderé cuando ese papel te quite la autoestima —omito el hecho de que ya lo hizo conmigo, pero no cabe importancia.

Practica maniobrando igual que yo y lanza, ahora si que entra limpiamente como si se hubiera estado preparando toda su vida para esto.

— ¿Decías? —presume, lanzándome una mirada que resume sus palabras al zumbido de una mosca.

—Espérame un poco, tengo que ir a buscar algo a la habitación del lado, no hagas ninguna tontería mientras vengo…

— ¿Están tus padres en casa?

— No, tenían que ver cuestiones de último minuto con el ganado —digo antes de salir de la pieza y dirigirme a la contigua.

La cama está perfectamente hecha y las cortinas corridas. Antes de irse mamá todas las mañanas, trabaja de más dejando todo así de ordenado. Alcanzo con la vista la repisa de mi padre, veo el frasco de perfume que estoy buscando.

No es que quiera creerme mayor con eso, pero amo ese olor sofisticado que desprende al presionar el dispensador. Se adueña del aire de alrededor y parece como si quien lo usará, acreditara una parte de papá. Pulso el botón y una nube invisible de esa sustancia se impregna en la piel de mi cuello. Mucho mejor.

— ¿Derek? —escucho desde mi habitación la voz de Gretchen que me llama.

— ¿Sí? —digo casi como hablándole a un retrasado mental.

— ¿Puedes venir un momento?

— Seguro, espera un poco.

Me dirijo de vuelta a mi habitación, en la que está Gretch, mirando hacia la colcha de mi cama. Se ha puesto con las piernas cruzadas y una malo sostiene su frente, casi como si estuviera reflexionando sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

— Derek.

— ¿Sí? —repito, tendré que hacerlo hasta que se le ocurra soltar lo que quiere decir. De vez en cuando no es, como decirlo, rápida.

— En serio, gracias por haberme salvado antes de esas chicas. Sé que no te fue muy difícil, de hecho, ni siquiera te vieron, o tal vez sí. ¡Ah! Siempre le doy muchas vueltas a todo—. Respira hondo y dice.

—Gracias.

Esto me toma por sorpresa, no es muy normal que Gretchen hable tan en serio cuando está conmigo, generalmente bromeamos o cosas por el estilo. No sé por qué la molestan esas chicas y no lo considero algo muy gracioso, a mí también me molesta en algún sentido. Por eso la defiendo, aparte de ser mi mejor amiga, nunca lo he encontrado muy justo para ella.

— Para eso están los amigos —sonrío y ambos salimos por la puerta hacia la cosecha, como amigos que somos.

Caminata. Chequeo. Saludo y adiós. Lo mismo que todos los años e igual de monótono. A lo único que me detengo es a despedirme de Gretchen y, como siempre, desearle buena suerte. Luego de eso, me dirijo a la sección de los catorce y espero a que nuestra acompañante suba al escenario. Miss Eloisse, así debemos llamarla. En serio me hacen algo de gracia todos esos apellidos capitolinos que con suerte puedo pronunciar.

— Buenos días chicos y chicas del distrito 10. Aunque debiera mencionar que ante mí hay una cantidad notoriamente reducida con respecto al año pasado, imagino que saben por qué.

Casi se me olvida eso, yo pertenezco a ese grupo, y Gretchen también. Pertenecer a este poco numeroso círculo de chicos a los que no los abrazó la suerte es algo que en algún momento me afectó, pero luego me di cuenta de que nada iba a cambiar, a diferencia de otros chicos, como Jayla.

—Todos los infantes aquí presentes del signo Capricornio corren la suerte de poder ser elegidos. Pero que desgracia para los demás —me lee la mente y prosigue—. Comencemos con las damas, como todos los años.

Camina. Introduce la mano. Saca papel. Al igual que todos los años. Casi me río de lo novedoso que es todo este asunto comparado a todos los pasados, ni se les pasa por la cabeza hacer algo más llamativo e interesante. Por algún momento se me pasa por la cabeza en hecho de que Jayla pueda ser elegida. Pero no, ella no está en peligro, eso me deja algo más tranquilo.

—Gretchen Rawls.

¿¡Qué!? ¿Gretchen? Ella no puede ser, ni me di el tiempo de preocuparme por ella. Pero me golpea la realidad, Gretch tenía igualdad de posibilidades que yo de salir elegida. Tres míseras papeletas, y una de ellas tuvo que salir a la luz. Estoy todavía choqueado cuando ocurre otra cosa.

— ¡Me presento voluntaria como tributo!

Escucho de entre el grupo de chicas más grandes a alguien que ha gritado eso. A alguien se le ha ocurrido pronunciar esas palabras, y todavía en este distrito donde ya estás algo oxidadas luego de tantos años sin escucharse.

Ya puedo ver a la chica, tiene el cabello rubio y largo. Ya sé quien es. La verdad es que ahora si que no me sorprende mucho. Es la chica que trasladaron aquí desde el distrito uno hace un tiempo. Supongo que tendrá ciertas posibilidades, parece bastante capaz, pero lo importante ahora no es eso. Esa chica ha salvado a mi mejor amiga.

— ¿Cómo te llamas querida? —pregunta Miss Eloisse.

— Charleen Kersley —responde con un dejo de arrogancia en sus ojos. Es toda una profesional, tal vez este año tengamos algo de importancia en los juegos.

—Creo que ahora debemos encontrarte un compañero, vamos con los chicos.

Ahora puedo respirar de nuevo, Gretchen se quedará aquí y puedo seguir con nuestro plan de olvidar la cosecha hasta el próximo año.

— Derek Foy.

Mi mente se queda en blanco. ¿Mi nombre? ¿En serio ha dicho mi nombre? Miro alrededor, por su puesto que lo ha dicho. Sino, no todos los ojos estarían posados en mí como si hubiera cometido un crimen. Soy yo, fue Gretchen, y ahora soy yo. Eso de pertenecer a un signo si que traiciona a alguien cuando cree que no lo hace. Ahora yo soy quien irá a los juegos, nadie más.

Iré yo, irá esa chica Charleen, debo agradecerle, ha salvado a Gretchen. Es lo único que me importa en un momento del espacio en que no me percato de todo lo que se me viene de hoy en adelante. Tengo que agradecerle.

En otro caso, no sería ella, sino mi mejor amiga con la que tendría que luchar.


	14. D11: Soñadora y Tranquilo

**Virginia "Ginger" Kippa – Distrito 11 POV**

Las cuatro paredes de madera que me rodean ni se comparan a lo que quiero hacer. Son tan monótonas como lo que veo todos los días cuando me despierto aprisionada entre ellas. La presencia de Lavender tampoco ayuda mocho, su sueño profundo dentro de las sábanas casi la llevan a otro lugar en que sé que no está aquí. Es como si yo estuviera sola.

Es cuando vienen todos los pensamientos utópicos que a cualquier persona la conmoverían, no por ser algo imposible, sino porque sé que alguna vez todos lo han pensado.

Veo mis alas desplegándose desde mi omóplato hacia los lados y mi cuerpo hacerse más ligero al elevarme por sobre el techo de casa. Vuelo agraciadamente hasta al sol y las nubes, luego me poso sobre la copa de un árbol y observo el distrito desde la altura. Todas las personas se ven tan pequeñas y los recolectores me saludan desde los otros árboles. Supongo que es lo que le queda a alguien

Lo he soñado muchas veces y es una sensación que, aún siendo irreal, trae algo de alegría a los que la mayoría del tiempo tengo.

Sueño que se llevan a papá frente a mí y no puedo hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo. Unos hombres altos y endemoniados lo agarran de las muñecas y lo suben a un tren. Luego las puertas se cierran y no veo nada más que los cascos de ellos y un mero recuerdo de papá gritándome un adiós.

En algún momento, cuando yo era pequeña, papá desapareció de nuestras vidas en un abrir u cerrar de ojos. Debo haber tenido cinco años y mi hermana Lavender cuatro. Mamá nunca nos habla de por qué papá no está aquí como en todas las otras familias. Veo a todos mis amigos y los padres de ellos llegan a casa en la noche, desayunan con ellos y se despiden cuando van al trabajo. Yo no hago eso.

Mamá siempre ha creído que yo soy una ignorante como Lavender, que no iba a ser capaz de buscar por todos los medios una respuesta para la ausencia de papá. Pensó que iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados asumiendo que al parecer nuestra familia siempre fue mono parental. Pero algo supe hacer y eso me da la seguridad para saber que el no nos dejó por que quiso.

Hace unos meses Laurel, mi mejor amiga, me ayudó mediante el trabajo de su padre. Ella es hija del alcalde, por lo que en casa tiene a la mano mucha información que, no es por decirlo de intromisión legal, no imagino lo que le hubieran hecho al saber que me estaba ayudando, pero ella decidió hacerlo.

Entré a hurtadillas a la oficina de su padre mientras ella lo distraía y, buscando entre algunos papeles, encontré una carpeta con el nombre de Aaron Kippa: mi padre. Al abrirla tuve completo acceso a su proceso de, traslado por infracción. Gran pregunta fue la que me hice, no sabía nada de lo que se refería esa hoja hasta leerla más detenidamente.

A mi padre lo habían convertido en un avox y enviado al Capitolio.

Mi shock fue inmediato. ¿Mi padre, un avox? No se me ocurrió el por qué pudieran haberle dado semejante castigo. Supuestamente los avox eran personas quienes habían transgredido las normal del Capitolio sobre nosotros. Una mezcla de curiosidad e impotencia me empujaron a leer lo siguiente, pero no lo hice. No me interesaba enterarme de lo que mi padre había hecho para recibir esa condena.

Se me pasaron por la cabeza millones de razones por la cuales eso hubiera pasado. ¿Rebeldía? ¿Violencia extrema? ¿Comercio clandestino? Larga era la lista que se nos era obligada a memorizar incluso antes de aprender a caminar. La lista de acciones que nos conducirían deliberadamente hasta un castigo inminente ante las autoridades. No quise enterarme de la razón culpable de que mi padre no estuviera. Simplemente corrí a la brevedad hasta la habitación de Laurel.

Ella fue la única persona que se enteró de lo que yo sabía. Nunca confié en contárselo a Lavender, ella abre la boca en los momentos más inadecuados y no podía arriesgarme a que me condenaran a mí también a entrometerme en los archivos del alcalde. No era solo yo quien corría el riesgo de ser culpada, sino que también Laurel, por lo que mantuve la boca cerrada y traté de olvidarlo.

Hay algunas veces en que pienso lo que sería volver a ver a mi padre. Poder ir al Capitolio y abrazarlo por el simple hecho de ser mi padre y ser el responsable de que yo esté aquí. Pero la única manera de hacerlo, sería la que todos sabemos. Salir elegida en la cosecha para ir a los Juegos del Hambre. También existe la opción de presentarse voluntaria, pero la deseché luego de razonar lo fuera de juicio que estaría al hacerlo.

Hay solo una cosa que recuerdo acerca de mi padre, ella fue la única persona que ignoró mi nombre verdadero y me dio el apodo de Ginger. Fue la decisión de mi madre el nombrarme Virginia. ¿Virginia? ¿Qué diablos es eso? Hasta hoy lo considero como una mezcla entre locura Capitolina y falso remordimiento por el querer formular un nombre sofisticado como los que no hay aquí. No comprendo como mamá no se arrepiente de llamarme de esa forma. Pero me alegro de que el hombre de la casa haya encontrado una forma de sacarme de la vergüenza en una edad que la misma comienza a desarrollarse. Solo lamento que sus ocurrencias no hubieran alcanzado para haber lo mismo con Lavender.

Hablando de mi hermana, ya está comenzado a espabilarse. Estira los codos y abre la boca para lanzar un bostezo que convierte sus comisuras en una perfecta circunferencia. Se acomoda un poco más sobre la cama y observa directo hacia la mía como si fuera nuestro mismo acompañante Alastair, y ese hombre si que es extraño.

— ¿Tienes algún problema? —dice comenzando con su idiotez matutina de siempre.

— No, solo te veía estremecerte como un chimpancé.

En la escuela he visto y escuchando acerca de los chimpancés. Dice en los libros que son unos animales que, a mi parecer, guardan un cierto parecido con mi hermana. Casi como si compartieran árbol genealógico.

— Prefiero no preguntar.

— ¿Preguntar qué? —Es algo estúpido el incentivarla a decir algo que suponía no decir, pero es divertido hacerlo.

— ¿Cómo estás para tu cosecha?

Definitivamente hubiera preferido que se quedara callada, ahora esto se convierte en algo tanto incómodo como doloroso para mí. Resulto yo ser la hermana que tuvo la pésima suerte como para haber nacido el 26 de Enero y ubicarme en la época acuarina del año. Nunca le puse mucha atención a ello, era una simple fecha que se repetía todos los años y marcaba el inicio de un nuevo número y una nueva área en las cosechas, pero ahora a cobrado su protagonismo. El suficiente como para enviarme a mí de vuelta y no a Lavender.

— No especialmente entusiasmada —replico—. Pero estoy bien.

— Me alegro, cualquier persona estaría muy nerviosa.

La verdad es que sí, si estoy nerviosa y lo bueno es que no se me nota lo suficiente como para que mi hermana que mi hermana lo pase por alto. Pero solo me pregunto, ¿quién no estaría nervioso en mi situación? Son los juegos después de todo, es un ticket hacia la muerte inminente y sin posibilidad de devolución.

Siempre he pensado que los juegos son para las personas que les interesan. Con toda la historia de los profesionales y su fortaleza, ellos siempre terminan siendo los protagonistas, echando del camino a los débiles en un par de días. ¿Qué sucedería si fuera tan solo fueran personas dispuestas a arriesgarse? Supongo que habría suficientes. Solo una pequeña idea. Pero con todo eso del castigo a los distritos, dudo que si quiera tomaran en cuenta el hecho de que la gente _muere _y _no vuelve_ de los juegos. Es algo que se ha pasado a llevar.

No puedo llegar a pensar la verdadera conciencia de las personas que organizan estos juegos cada año, pero lo que imagino que nadie comprende, es cómo pueden pasar por alto las vidas de veintitrés niños que mueren sin razón por una simple entretención para los habitantes del Capitolio. Simplemente no lo entiendo.

Pero como sé que yo no puedo hacer absolutamente nada contra eso, debo seguir el juego y vestirme rápidamente para la cosecha que se llevará a cabo en un par de horas.

Lavender y mamá hoy no corren peligro como yo, pero aún así deben asistir a la cosecha, son las reglas del juego y es preferible eso a recibir un castigo innecesario, como el que recibió papá. Es verdad que muchas cosas me llevan a pensar en papá, en su castigo que lo alejó de la familia. Pero, a veces simplemente no puedo evitar imaginarme lo que estará haciendo en este mismo momento. Yo me estoy arreglando para la cosecha, per él. ¿Qué estará haciendo con su vida como avox?

Dudo que los otros trabajadores del Capitolio lo consideren como alguien respetable, el título de avox conlleva consigo una serie de prejuicios que preferiría no nombrar. Prejuicios que convertirían tu vida en un infierno moral del que no serías capaz de salir por medio de las palabras, lo digo por razones obvias. Solo espero que papá sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para pasar por todo esto. Una vez más me recuerdo que no debo hablar de esto con nadie, es por mi propia seguridad y por la de Laurel.

En el vasto espejo apoyado en la pared veo mi reflejo. Mi piel oscura como los granos de cacao sintetiza todo mi cuerpo y el cabello largo y rizado hasta la espalda, mis poco pronunciadas facciones. No sé si mi altura podrá perfeccionarse de aquí hasta el plazo en que deje de crecer, pero no estoy muy conforme con mi altura como una chica que midiera diez centímetros más.

Mi vestido blanco y angelical me enmarca y parezco un poco mayor con él. Solía ser de mamá para sus propias cosechas, pero se le hizo pequeño cuando cumplió los dieciocho, lo que coincidió con el término de las mismas y obligándola a dejarlo en el armario, en conjunto de todo el pesimismo de esos días. Pesimismo que quedó impregnado en él hasta le día de hoy, en que yo lo utilizo y no parezco tener una gota de seguridad, eso lo demuestra mi rostro que pareciera pensar que voy a recibir un tiro en la cabeza en cualquier momento.

Como quisiera tenderme en mi cama y dormir hasta que termine el mes. Hasta que termine Junio y Julio, quisiera llegar hasta que acabe Septiembre y dar la bienvenida al otoño, la mejor época del año. Como quisiera cerrar mis ojos y despertar meses después con las hojas cayendo de los árboles, sin la opaca luminosidad del sol alzándose por sobre el campo de batalla en que en unas semanas, veinticuatro chicos estarán luchando.

Es impresionante la poca capacidad de incidencia que tengo sobre todo esto, lo poco que puedo hacer. Ni siquiera puedo acostarme y dormir hasta que comience el otoño, debo ver como el verano continúa en el cielo y los niños siguen muriendo.

— ¡Ginger! ¡Ya nos vamos! —grita Lavender desde algún lugar de la casa que no logro identificar. ¿En serio han pasado tan rápido esas dos horas?

— Ginger Kippa —digo de malhumor al hombre que se encuentra detrás de la mesa de chequeo. Su cabeza rapada y ojos azules no irían en ninguna ocasión con el aspecto de la gente del once. No me agrada que traigan a personas del Capitolio para "ayudar" con nuestras cosechas.

— No existe ninguna Ginger Kippa en nuestros registros niña —replica el hombre, es cuando me doy cuenta de mi error.

— Oh, disculpe —no es muy placentero el tratarlo con respeto cuando el habla de manera tan despectiva, pero me obligo a hacerlo para no causar jaleo—. Soy Virginia Kippa.

—Siguiente —dice finalmente y camino hacia mi sección, la de quince.

Ya he dicho adiós a Lavender y a mamá y ambas me han deseado suerte. No me considero una genuina partidaria de la suerte, la suerte no existe. Aquí es o sacan tu papel, o no, nada podrá cambiarlo más que una decisión que vega del más allá que haga a Alastair soltar el papel y elegir otro.

Entro en mi sección, la que ya está llena de chicas de mi edad. La gran mayoría se encuentran, o tiritando, y observando el suelo como su una raíz gigante fuera a crecer y sacarlas de aquí por arte de magia.

Por arte de magia, es cuando nuevamente recuerdo lo que sería el salir volando de aquí como siempre sueño hacerlo en mi cuarto. Tal vez ahora sí las alas salgan desde mi omóplato y me eleve por sobre toda esta multitud atemorizada. Pero me doy cuenta en un segundo de que estoy soñando despierta, eso nunca sucederá y debo permanecer aquí escuchando a nuestro acompañante suceder al padre de Laurel en los discursos.

— ¡Muy buenos días, chicos y chicas del distrito 11! —comienza. No me percato de lo que dice después, ya me sé toda esta historia al revés y al derecho. En cambio, me fijo en unos árboles por detrás del escenario en el que el hombre habla.

Las hojas que cuelgan de ellos son tan verdes como lo eran hace unas horas y lo seguirán siendo hasta que acabe el verano. Las imagino cayendo, cayendo hasta el anaranjado suelo representadas con cientos de colores otoñales, dando el paso para que en la próxima primavera surjan sus sucesoras desde las mismas ramas y comience todo el ciclo de nuevo. Pero aquí, en este momento, no sucederá eso, seguirán pegadas al tronco, como espero mi nombre se quede dentro de esa urna.

— Comencemos por las damas, como siempre —dice Alastair y toma un papelillo de entre la masa. Lo abre no tan delicadamente y dice el nombre.

— Virginia Kippa.

Me alegro, no soy yo, yo no soy Virginia. Espero a que la desdichada chica salga de entre alguna área y terminemos con todo esto, pero no sucede nada.

Espero. Misteriosamente mucha gente me observa.

Es cuando me golpea la realidad. Yo no me llamo Ginger, yo soy Virginia Kippa.

Camino un paso. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Camino otro paso automáticamente. Ahora se convierten en una serie de pasos que me acercan cada vez más hacia Alastair y su cara sonriente. Yo soy Virginia Kippa y debo caminar hacia allá.

Subo. Miro al público. Es impresionante como lo último y sus predecesores han sucedido tan inconscientemente, como si supiera que debía hacerlo. Ya no miro hojas, ahora estoy sobre el escenario, a unos veinte metros de donde estaba hace veinte segundos. Aunque aún puedo mirar las hojas si me volteo, lo que no hago pues la impresión me afecta, no puedo moverme y casi no me doy cuenta de que estoy tiritando.

Ahora si que no podré tenderme en mi cama esperando a que acabe Septiembre y le diga hola al otoño, ahora le saludaré, en la mayoría de las probabilidades, muerta.

Por Dios, voy a morir.

Pero algo de esto está bien, ahora podré ver a papá cuando vaya al Capitolio.

* * *

**Darryl Collingwood – Distrito 11 POV**

.·¨¨·..·¨¨·..·¨¨·..·¨¨·.

Toco la melodía de cuatro notas que me enseñó mi abuelo en el pequeño instrumento que él mismo me regaló hace unos años. Generalmente usan esa armonía para avisar el fin de la jornada de trabajo. Pero hoy, en que no tenemos que recolectar en los árboles, la toco desinteresadamente. Una que otra vez atrae sinsajos y las copas de los alrededores se llenan de ellos.

Me agradan esos pájaros, aún siendo mutaciones, son agradables. Cuando estoy aquí solo, pues luego de cada día me quedo un pequeño rato más, me gusta divisar a alguno que haya pasado volando por encima de mi vista.

Me encanta la peculiaridad que tienen de repetir las melodías. A veces, cuando los sinsajos oyen la música de la flauta – así la llamó el abuelo – la repiten por unos segundos y yo simplemente me quedo sentado escuchando la reproducción de mi propia canción. No hay peligro pues ya todos los trabajadores se han ido y los agentes no me dicen nada.

Obviamente nunca canto, una vez intenté hacerlo y fue todo un desastre. Al parecer mis cuerdas vocales no distinguen entre los agudos y graves. A mi hermana si que la he escuchado cantar, lo hace muy bien y has momentos en que me quede pegado atendiendo a lo que canta. Ella misma dice que no puede, es algo raro teniendo en cuenta que tiene doce. En general a esa edad les surge todo el alter ego que tienen dentro, pero no es lo que sucede con Mithra.

.·¨¨·..·¨¨·..·¨¨·..·¨¨·.

Toco nuevamente. Media docena de sinsajos ya se han posado en las ramas adyacentes y me observan con sus ojos negros. Por experiencia propia sé que estas aves son algo temerosas de los humanos, no puedes acercarte mucho o saldrán volando por donde vinieron. Ellos lo único que necesitan es respeto, no cualquier animal puede reproducir a la perfección una melodía.

Para que lo hagan debe pasar un tiempo desde que la escuchan y procesan en sus pequeños cerebros las ondas que aún viajan por el aire. También existe en inminente factor de que su capacidad de elección y agrado de favorezca, no repiten cada canción que se les cruza. Esta debe gustarles lo suficiente como para darse la molestia de ponerle atención. En lo que a mí respecta, eso es algo independiente, su instinto animal también debe tener algo en juego, no me considero un experto en pájaros, ni menos en sinsajos, pero no me imagino unos engranes muy elaborados trabajando dentro para discernir entre altos y bajos.

El instrumento en el que toco es una verdadera reliquia. Mi abuelo lo fabrico de madera de arce, tallando esos cinco agujeros en la parte frontal. Soplas por la boquilla rítmicamente y a medida que tapas uno o más orificios, la melodía se forma sola. Es bastante fácil de tocar y los tonos que emite son magníficos.

Al parecer los pájaros no han catalogado mi música como una de sus favoritas y comienzan a irse uno por uno, hasta que un último queda posado sobre la rama más alejada de mi. Muevo un como la mano para decirle hola – algo infantil de mi parte – y para mi desconcierto, este parte volando como todos los demás. Definitivamente no comprendo a esas aves.

Creo que ya se me está haciendo tarde la cosecha y debo ir a casa, es la primera vez que el nombre de Mithra entraría en la urna, pero para su suerte, vino el Vasallaje. Al no encontrarse dentro de las fechas, lanzó un grito de alegría hasta darse cuenta de que el descontento me había tocado a mí. 17 de Febrero y a la esfera de vidrio, así son las reglas y no hay nada qué hacer en contra de eso. Aunque no me importa en absoluto, mis posibilidades están igual que antes, no técnicamente claro, pues la baja considerable de papeles las aumenta en la misma proporción. Pero a mi parecer, yo me encuentro en igualdad de opciones que antes de que leyeran la tarjeta hace unas semanas.

Me aferro al tronco para poner firmemente mi pie sobre la escalera. El artefacto solo alcanza hasta unas ramas debajo de mí y debo arriesgarme cada vez que subo más de lo necesario. La planta ya se encuentra en su sitio y me dispongo a apoyar todo mi peso en el primer escalón. Uno por uno, bajo la escalera muchos metros hasta el suelo. Esa estructura tan endeble caerá algún día, lo sé, solo basta que en ella suba un chico muy pesado y plumplafcataplum, al suelo. No se lo desearía a nadie, pero me parece divertido.

Están esos chicos que pueden prácticamente "volar" por los árboles. Su capacidad para saltar de rama en rama sería casi como la de los monos que vemos también entre las hojas verdes en los días de primavera. Algún día me gustaría tocar uno, parecen tan ágiles y amigables. Esos mismos monos y las personas que parecen resortes guardan un cierto parecido, solo les falta la cola y serías genuinos primates. Yo, por mi parte, no me arriesgaría a una caída de veinte metros para probar que puedo saltar como una ardilla voladora.

Ya he llegado al suelo, veo que no estoy solo, hay algunos otros trabajadores. Son de los que prefieren canalizar sus emociones trabajando y se irán a casa cuando sus cansadas piernas no den más, aunque posiblemente no tengan familia y se dirijan directamente hacia la plaza del centro.

Los prados y caminos del distrito once son larguísimos, por algo somos el distrito más grande. Hay hectáreas y hectáreas de plantaciones, pero, a parte de esas, también hay terreno vacío, por donde me gusta caminar a veces. Aunque lo hago obligatoriamente cada día, está en la ruta de regreso a casa.

Los sectores planos o con colinas ligeramente inclinadas abundan en el recorrido, verde por todas partes y árboles circundando. Se puede ver a lo lejos cuando caminas restos de fauna. Se supone que en el distrito 10 está todo el ganado, pero aquí traen bueyes y burros para cargar mas cosas más pesadas o carretillas.

El camino que me queda por recorrer es enorme, pero al tener esta vista se hace notoriamente menos extenso. Los lugares de mantención de los animales están a los costados y, cuando paso, veo a los bueyes comiendo algún tipo de hierba frondosa y pálida. Tal vez por eso será su color, todos ellos son de un café claro o blanco. Los burros se encuentran al otro lado del prado, y necesito llegar a casa lo antes posible. Quizá otro día.

Delante se ve una arboleda de sauces infinita, casi no veo el final, que debiera estar algo más atrás del último árbol que juega el papel de horizonte. Aquí no tenemos mar como en el distrito cuatro, nuestra ubicación está justo al oeste de los anteriormente llamados Apalaches y más grande extensión de agua es un lago enorme aún más hacia ese sentido todavía.

Me gustaría ver el mar, pero en mi caso y el de todos nosotros, eso sería tan posible como volar. La gente residente de los distritos no se le es permitido ir de un distrito a otro. Aún cuando sean circunstancias de fuerza mayor, es muy escaso el traslado de personas de un sector a otro cuando no son del Capitolio. Los agentes de la paz del dos son los únicos que, según yo, tienen en paso hacia otros lugares. Obviamente también está la probabilidad de ir al Capitolio al ser elegido para los juegos del hambre, pero poniéndome en esa situación, yo preferiría quedarme aquí por siempre.

Nunca en mi vida he manejado un arma, lo único capaz de hacer daño que he tenido al alcance de mi mano son una sierras para talar las ramas más gruesas, pero nadie se imagina que podrían hacer esas cosas en los juegos, no sería divertido ver a alguien cortar a otro tributo con esas afiladas hojas, por lo que no nos entregan ninguna ventaja en caso de que lo impensable tome forma. Además, yo soy un niño, no puedo matar a nadie.

Imagino que son pocas las personas que a los catorce años han tenido ese tipo de experiencias. Ni pudiera pensar en chicos como yo que se hubieran convertido en tributos, la mayoría ni alcanza a llegar al primer día sin ser eliminado del mapa por un profesional. Esos tipos son capaces de hacer lo impensable para acarrear con ese "imprescindible" orgullo, incluso el cargar en su conciencia la vida de un chico inocente.

Una bandada de pájaros pasa por sobre mí, no logro distinguir que clase son, pero su formación de casi perfecta. Inventan el perímetro de un triángulo con las esquinas finamente delimitadas por alas que rompen el viento por el que pasan. Siempre me ha impresionado como las aves se sincronizan de esa forma para darme una alegría. Y con eso vuelvo al enigma de si lo hacen conscientemente o es una cuestión de instinto animal que les venía implantada desde que salieron del huevo.

La figura de bípedos continúa flotando por sobre mí en la misma dirección que camino, ellos llegarán antes que yo a casa. Ya me sé el camino de memoria, cruzarlo diariamente lo ha grabado como la palma de mi mano, pero al dirigirme a él acompañado de estos peculiares animales.

Es cuando me doy cuenta.

.·¨¨·..·¨¨·..·¨¨·..·¨¨·.

— ¡Wow!

Ellos están repitiendo la canción. Están repitiéndola todos y cada uno de ellos formando un coro de sonidos altos y bajos. Son sinsajos, y han escuchado la melodía que tocada atentamente. No sé si sean capaces de adquirir una memoria a largo plazo tan desarrollada, fue hace bastante tiempo que la toque, ya debería estar esfumada y reemplazada por el simple sonido del viendo en contra. Pero en este momento, lo que escucho es la canción de cuatro notas que toqué con la flauta de mi abuelo.

Ahora sí que tengo buena compañía.

Cuando llego a casa veo a Mithra lista para salir a la Cosecha, mamá la ayuda con su menudo vestido de gasa. No es que esté preocupada por el peligro que no corre, ya supo hace semanas que no debía hacerlo. Pero ella y mamá son muy preocupadas de quien te observa y como lo hace. Yo no heredé eso, mi padre anda por el mundo sin percatarse de alguien que no tenga buenas intenciones, y como dicen, de tal palo tal astilla.

A él es a quien me asemejo más. Mamá tiene la piel morena, pero no tan oscura como la de papá. Mithra sacó el lado femenino de la pareja y es una de las chicas más blancas que conozco aquí. La población de nuestro distrito siempre ha sido mayoritariamente de piel negra y, al contrario de los demás, es raro ver caminando a un individuo blanco como la nieve. A simple vista se puede distinguir a una persona rica de una pobre, como nosotros. Es algo que no me parece del todo justo, pero lo tengo que aceptar u quedarme callado. Generalmente las personas de más alto estatus son las que tienen contactos con los agentes de la paz.

Mithra y mamá ya han desayunado y yo ya lo hice antes de ir al área de cultivos, así que continúa con el estómago lleno. Supongo que lo estará hasta que lleguemos luego de la cosecha y cenemos. No estoy muy acostumbrado a comer a todas horas, tengo los tiempos alimentarios tan bien establecidos que mi cuerpo se ha acostumbrado completamente y no pide comida antes de las nueve y después de las ocho de la noche. Esa sería una gran ventaja al ir a los juegos del hambre, supongo que la tienen todos los distritos en los que la gente pasa hambre. Esa es la cosa: estamos acostumbrados a comer lo necesario e incluso menos.

Hubo un año en que pedí teselas para la familia. Mithra aún era muy pequeña y mis padres no pudieron hacerlo por razones obvias; el Capitolio no las entrega a personas que no puedan entregar nada a cambio, en este caso, tu nombre más veces dentro de la urna. En ese entonces, mi papel se multiplicó por cinco, y eso que solo tenía doce años. No salí elegido, pero las cuatro papeletas de más me hicieron pensar que mis posibilidades también se habían multiplicado por cinco.

Ahora estamos estables como familia y no he necesitado pedir teselas nunca más, pero el rastro de las que ya me entregaron ese año quedará marcado tangiblemente hasta que cumpla los dieciocho. Y para eso queda mucho.

Me pongo la ropa de cosecha rápidamente y parto con toda mi familia hacia el centro de la ciudad, en donde se lleva a cabo todos los años el sorteo de los nombres. Una polera color escarlata y pantalones negros, eso bastará. Cuando salgo hacia la calle Mithra, mamá y papá ya me están esperando para salir, ahora todos nos dirigimos hacia la plaza.

— ¡Muy buenos días chicos y chicas del distrito 11! Me complace encontrarme aquí para cumplir con mi trabajo de llevar a dos de ustedes hacia la experiencia de sus vidas —dice Alastair al subir al escenario y enfrentarnos con su amplia sonrisa. El cabello rubio fosforescente y piel blanca no concuerda – que digamos – con los rostros que se muestran en su público.

Mi sección está llena de chicos que miran atentamente a Alastair, no sé si será porque les interesa lo que el hombre nos dice o si no encontrarán nada mejor o menos sospechoso que hacer. Yo, por mi pare, miro al suelo. Intento hacer creer a mi sentido común que las hebillas de mis aburridos zapatos negros son más excitantes de vigilar que lo que está sucediendo allí arriba. Quiero salir de aquí.

— Comencemos por las damas, como siempre —nos informa el acompañante ya a un lado de la esfera de vidrio de las chicas. Toma una y lee.

— Virginia Kippa.

Esto parecerá descortés, pero no sé quien es ella. Tal vez una chica de doce que recién comienza con este viaje, o una de dieciocho que quizá se había asegurado de volver a casa y no correr peligro por el resto de su vida. Pero no puedo averiguarlo, porque nadie se asoma desde el público. Pasan varios segundos hasta que un largo cabello negro y rizado ondea por la sección de los quince años. Allí está.

Sí es una chica, sí está nerviosa. Tiene la cabeza gacha, como yo hace unos momentos, y no aparta la vista del suelo, ni siquiera para mirar a los familiares que ya han comenzado a expresar sus plegarias. Una chica de más o menos su edad y una mujer que, supongo, debe ser su madre.

Virginia sube los cuatro escalones y se planta justo al lado de Alastair, aún mirando el suelo. Solo eleva minúsculamente la vista para observar a la multitud, no me gustaría estar en sus zapatos. Los brazos se tensan detrás de su espalda y las comisuras de los labios parecen rígidas, esa chica tiene mucho por delante luego de este día.

— Ahora, nos dirigimos hacia los varones —comunica nuevamente el hombre que acompaña a Virginia y ahora camina en sentido contrario, hacia donde se encuentran, en este caso, mis siete papeletas.

— Darryl Collingwood.

Al parecer no es la única que tiene un gran camino por recorrer… en los Juegos del Hambre. Ahora soy yo quien observa los interesantes guijarros grises que hay en el suelo. ¿En serio siempre han estado allí…? Pero mis intentos de distracción no funcionan, aquí no funcionan pues ha sucedido algo mucho más importante, no es algo posiblemente evadible, y no necesariamente agradable como una canción de flauta.


	15. D12: Terrenal y Familiar

**Mucho tiempo sin cosechas lo sé, y me disculpo, pero ya sé como será el chico del 12 y espero subir su capítulo lo antes posible para comenzar lo más pronto posible con los viajes en tren. Serán ocho capítulos antes del baño de sangre en que cada uno tendrá tres POVs diferentes, así todos los tributos podrán tener un punto de vista antes de que los lance a la arena. **

**en este capítulo es probable que se fijen que dice "Emmy y Ivy", ortográficamente eso está mal escrito y la "y" tendría que haber sido reemplazada por una "e", pero el nombre Ivy se pronunca "Aivi", por lo que en sonido está correcto. Me complicó bastante eso, pero espero lo entiendan :)**

* * *

Leilani Corssen – Distrito 12 POV

No quiero levantarme. Sé que cuando lo haga, mi cabeza va a dar un vuelco y faltará poco para desmayarme. Es esa sensación cuando ya has estado mucho tiempo en la cama luego de despertarte y no haberte decidido a comenzar el día. También puede ser debido a querer ponerte en marcha muy rápido, pero en esta ocasión, me voy por la primera.

Sentir como la sangre que corre se confunde al cambiar completamente su gradiente de curso no solo afecta tu cabeza, sino que también al resto del cuerpo que depende de ella. Esto es lo que me pasa cuando los hechos me afectan tanto, mi psicología afecta directamente mi estado de salud, y, a la cama.

Es uno de esos días en que no quieres que nada suceda. Esperas que el tiempo se quede estancado y espere a que tú, y solo tú estés bien para continuar normalmente. Pero por desgracia, eso no sucederá. Debo salir de la cama y enfrentarme a la cosecha, para la que faltan unas horas en las que sé, estaré luchando por olvidarla.

Continuo con mis plegarias hasta que siento la puerta deslizarse por sus bisagras, alguien a quien no identifico ha entrado. Esa misma persona da dos pasos silenciosos hacia la cama, como si yo no la escuchara andar. Aún caminando por la alfombra, cada movimiento retumba en mis oídos.

— ¿Leila? ¡¿Leila?! —dice y posteriormente grita la voz, a la que ya catalogo como a Emmeline. No puedo enojarme con ella, prefiero que esté feliz al no correr peligro, pero no soporto ese sonido tan agudo entrando hacia mi tímpano.

— ¿¡Qué!? —respondo. Con eso espero haberla contextualizado en mi situación. He estado así por dos días y de la nada parecen haberlo olvidado. ¿No les alcanza la hermandad para dejarme tranquila?

— ¿Qué sucede con la ermitaña? —dice otra voz que recorre el mismo camino hacia el lado de mi cama. Al parecer no fue bueno pensar en plural.

— No quiere levantarse —informa la primera voz.

— ¿Sigues tan enferma? —pregunta Ivy, como si mi rostro no les diera alguna pista.

— ¿Qué les parece a ustedes?

Se produce un momento de silencio en el que casi siento los chirridos de las ruedas de hamsters en sus cerebros. ¿En serio ambas son mis hermanas? Parecen más sacadas de orfanato.

— ¿Quieres que llamemos a mamá? —pregunta Emmy.

Lo último que quiero en este momento es que venga mamá, ella es incluso peor que ellas en todo el asunto de llenar el día de alguien con unicornios y arco iris. Las tres son tan, como decirlo, rosadas y felices, que mi primera opción para el día de hoy sería cerrar la puerta con llave y no dejar a nadie entrar. Pero no puedo hacerlo, tengo que levantarme lo antes posible.

— No, no lo hagan, solo salgan de aquí —no me preocupo por ofenderlas, sé que no lo haré. Es una de las ventajas de ser la amargada de la familia. En este caso se llamaría "amargada", pues en comparación a ellas, parezco un troll de tres cabezas, pero no me considero a mí misma alguien negativa.

Todo lo contrario, aquí yo soy la más estable. Emmy, Ivy y mamá pueden cambiar su humor de un día para otro y variar entre las personas más felices del mundo y el mismo troll con distemper al otro. Hoy, como puedo darme cuenta, se encuentran en el lado de los arco iris. Aunque debo decir, cuando su humor estila por el lado bajo de las clasificaciones, me propongo a mí misma el mantenerme lo más alejada posible de esta casa.

Mis dos hermanas ya se han marchado y ahora tengo mi espacio. Hay veces en que no puedo creer que sea yo la menor de la familia. Con quince años, me ubico por dos años debajo de la segunda, Emmy, quien disfruta de esos mismos dos años más, pero que en este caso son dos años menos de cosecha, sumado al hecho de que está salvada hoy, solo tiene que preocuparse por uno.

Ivy es un caso aparte, ella ya tiene sus diecinueve, edad en la que están planeando en abandonar por fin el lugar de residencia y aventurarse hacia el mundo. Mundo entre comillas, pues debe conformarse con permanecer dentro del distrito y encontrar a alguien entre las otras quince mil personas que viven aquí. Con una población mayoritariamente masculina, tiene las de ganar. A cualquiera de gustaría un fuerte minero, ese es el prototipo de hombre de distrito doce, pero nosotras, al pertenecer al bajo porcentaje de población con dinero suficiente, podemos aspirar a algo más.

Eso es lo que sucedió con mamá y papá. Ambos eran hijos de comerciantes, de la clase más prestigiosa. Me cuesta poco creer que su matrimonio no haya sido arreglado por conveniencia, nada es tan provechoso y no acarrea algo de falsas coincidencias por detrás. Parecen una pareja feliz, pero considero que la perfección llega hasta un punto. Luego, es ficción.

No estoy diciendo que desprecie a mis padres, son mis padres después de todo y yo existo por esa unión. Incluso, las tres parecemos una copia exacta de ambos, en diferentes niveles. Emmeline y Ivy tienen un ochenta por ciento de parecido a mamá, cabello cobrizo escarmenado y ojos claros. Yo, por el contrario, tengo el pelo rubio y liso de papá con sus mismos ojos cafés. Solo faltarían los ojos azules para dar la correcta imagen de una chica de mi nivel, pero esos se los llevaron mis dos hermanas, aunque estoy feliz con los que ya tengo, es mejor que no ver nada.

Y no solo es el físico en lo que soy similar a mi padre; también en lo que concierne a la personalidad. He dicho que soy la más pequeña y la más diferente, pero también soy la más inteligente. Soy completamente una hija de papá, con él es la única persona de la familia que puedo entablar una conversación y no acabar como si el mundo fuera a terminarse. Él es tranquilo y me contagió su sentido común, si no fuera por su cabeza libre de cabello, seríamos como dos gotas de agua. Hoy él no está aquí, debía ir y organizar cuestiones de cosecha para más tarde, cuando vaya lo saludaré, aunque ayer ya me deseó suerte.

Pero antes de pedir cualquier tipo de suerte, necesito levantarme. Mucho tiempo ha sido el que he estado aquí y sé que cada minuto que pasa es otro minuto perdido, no sé en qué sentido, pero es un minuto perdido.

Aquí viene la parte difícil, así que me propongo realizarla de la forma más lenta posible, la manera menos perturbadora de mi estado de reposo. Yo creo que es la situación en la que más siento que mi cuerpo pesa. No estoy diciendo que sea una anciana a la que ya se le rompieron todos los huesos, pero el hecho de no encontrarme en mi cien por ciento ya reduce mi ánimo psicológico y corporal a la mitad. Y eso no es todo, el terror, o miedo, como prefieran llamarlo, se incrementa desde el cero hasta el mil en días de cosecha, lo que efectivamente me deja como una anciana de setenta años.

Vamos Leila, no es nada. Me mentalizo a reaccionar en el momento apropiado. Siempre que estoy en este estado me digo a mí misma: "en el segundo que venga el exceso de adrenalina, hazlo, o tardará mucho en llegar el siguiente".

Y eso sucede, de la nada llega un momento en que me convenzo de que es el indicado y todo ocurre muy rápidamente que ni me doy cuenta. Sábanas fuera, piernas fuera y resto del cuerpo fuera. Mi cabeza comienza a retumbar al instante siguiente, pero en menor cantidad que si me hubiera movido lentamente. Siempre he pensado que las cosas suceden mejor así de rápido, si no quieres centrarte en la molestia, es mejor no aplazarla y hacer que transcurra lo más rápido e imperceptible posible. Tuve suerte de que funcionara de esa forma hoy, no quiero comenzar el día con el pie izquierdo.

Suerte, es lo que necesito. Suerte para ver qué me pondré hoy y que Ivy no me regañe por no parecer de la clase a la que pertenezco. No es que yo no sepa vestirme, es que hay muchas ocasiones en que prefiero pasar desapercibida, a ellas les gusta llamar la atención, no a mí. Recuerdo una cosecha, en la que las tres entrábamos, que yo me vestí completamente de gris. El lado de Ivy y Emmy parecía un avox con mi monocromático atuendo, pero hoy prefiero no hacerlas enojar, soy yo la única que corre peligro y en la que gente se fijará si debe subir al escenario. Pues estoy más que segura que si a mi me eligieran, perdería protagonismo de inmediato el surgir de la nada los gritos de alguna de mis hermanas.

Leila, ¿qué te pondrás hoy? Me cuestiono al abrir el armario. No tengo muchos vestidos, veo más pantalones que nada. Algunas poleras y abrigos por ahí, pero la mayoría son pantalones. Decido que es momento de variar un poco y saco de adentro el vestido morado que mamá insistió en comprarme hace un año, para la cosecha pasada. No lo usé de todos modos, pero prefiero hacerle un tributo al dinero que gastó.

Más que morado, es lila. Llega hasta las pantorrillas cayendo graciosamente. Tiene un corte V y mangas de un cuarto. No es tan extravagante como sé el que se pondrá Emmy, pero es suficiente. Intento disimular el cabello, no creo que se vea bien con el lila, y lo amarro en la cola de caballo a media altura. Me pongo en el cuello mi collar con la letra L y en los pies unos zapatos blancos.

— ¿Leilani? ¿Ya estás lista? —dice mamá desde el otro lado de la puerta.

— Sí mamá, ya salgo —le indico mientas termino de abrochar el segundo zapato.

* * *

Para llegar a la plaza debo pasar por al lado de la Veta, yo y toda mi familia. No tengo nada en contra de este lugar, es gente menos suertuda que nosotros y a la que las cosas se les hacen más difíciles, pero no concuerdo en nada con las opiniones de mis hermanas.

— ¡Pero que lugar más desagradable! —comienza Emmeline.

— Debería estas más alejado de casa, hasta huele mal —continúa Ivy.

Me sorprende que mamá no haya seguido con los reclamos, ella siempre ha sido así, pero al ver a un grupo de chicos observándonos, noto en su semblante que es algo menos prejuiciosa que mis hermanas. Aunque no dejo de pensar que siempre será la poseedora del alma superficial de la familia, por alguna razón mis hermanas son de esa manera.

A veces me pregunto si su clasismo tendrá algún punto de tope. El hecho de que seamos de otra clase social no les da el derecho de manifestarse de esa manera, y menos en sus propias narices. Sí, es verdad, el grupo de chicos aún nos está observando, y es una de las sensaciones más incómodas que he experimentado. ¿Reírte de alguien de esa forma, y enfrente de él? Cualquiera sacaría a la luz su cuota de sentido común. Aunque claro, sé que yo la tengo y mis tres acompañantes no.

—… mira, si todos necesitan un baño.

— ¿Pueden callarse? ¿No tienen una gota de remordimiento? —interrumpo sus reclamos, ya era suficiente.

— ¿Leila? ¿Qué te sucede? —dice Ivy con una extrañeza en el rostro que me llena de ira.

— ¿Que qué me sucede? Ivy, ¿no crees que estás algo grandecita como para quedarte callada?— Son los momentos en los que me parece raro que tenga cuatro años más que yo.

Ambas me observan como si de un momento a otro me hubiera convertido en un mono de tres cabezas. No logro saber si es culpa o asombro lo que predomina, pero aún así me molesta su desconsideración. Llegan a avergonzarme, por que prefiero adelantarme a ellas y llegar lo antes posible a la plaza. Por último hablar con papá, pero prefiero parecer hija única que miembro de una familia así.

Generalmente yo intento pasar desapercibida, casi como si fuera el gato de esta familia y no pudiera hablar más que para pedir comida, pero hay veces en las que me percato de que debo intervenir en su actitud. Es como si las tres pensaran que viven en una burbuja, en una grande una gruesa burbuja blanca que no las deja mirar hacia afuera. Sé que son así porque esa es la forma en que fueron criadas, no es su culpa después de todo, pero un ser humano cuerdo sería capaz de romper esa burbuja y ser de una ver por todas parte del mundo al que pertenece.

Mamá y Emmy tratan de llamarme de la distancia, pero yo ya estoy muy lejos como para voltearme y fingir una disculpa. En mi camino hacia la plaza acabo de pasar la Veta e ingreso a una de las cayes adyacentes, donde ya comienzas a escucharse las voces de los apostadores y llantos de niños, esos dos sonidos de convierten en la melodía ambiental de un día como este.

En la lejanía logro distinguir a papá con un par de comerciantes más, los tres señalan al escenario, hablan de algo de las proporciones pues simulan los lados de un cuadrado al separar sus palmas y desplazándolas hacia los lados opuestos. Prefiero no interrumpirlo, ya podré hablar con él cuando la cosecha acabe, caminaremos justos hacia casa y podré olvidarme de lo que sucede con la otra mitad de la familia. Hago un gesto de saludo hacia él a lo que responde con extrañeza, supongo que lo toma por sorpresa el que esté sola, pero prefiero guardar la explicación para después.

Me chequeo y entro a mi área de quince años ya casi repleta de chicas. Al parecer íbamos atrasadas en los tiempos pues cuando llegué hasta las calles parecían colmadas de adultos intentando divisar a sus seres queridos dentro de las áreas. Supongo que mi familia estará haciendo eso en este momento, deben seguir choqueadas por lo que les dije, generalmente soy la que menos transmite.

Al escenario sube nuestra acompañante y habla sobre cuan emocionada está de tener el puesto en el que se encuentra, cosa que nadie se traga, todos saben que daría lo que fuera por tener un distrito más importante. Omite las cuestiones del Tratado de Traición pues el alcalde ya las nombró, y se dirige de inmediato a la elección de los nombre. Sea cual sea el acompañante, todo lo que tenga que ver con el azar parece excitarlos.

Con voz palpable y lar largas uñas probando el micrófono, la mujer desdobla el pal y, con el nombre ya en la punta de la lengua se dispone a anunciarlo.

Me tomo el último milisegundo para desear que no sea yo.

— Leilani Corssen.

No fue suficiente.

Tal vez sucedió porque no me concentré en que tenía posibilidades, aún sin haber pedido teselas y tener mí nombre minúsculas veces dentro de la urna. Al igual las cosas pasaron. Se supone que la suerte viene con diametralmente proporcionales posibilidades de que suceda lo más temido. Pero yo me encuentro con una cara pálida y expresión franca, además de un profundo presentimiento de que no fue suficiente haberlo deseado para que no pasara.

* * *

**Harvey Dench – Distrito 12 POV**

La puerta rechina cuando mamá entra. El canasto lleno de hierbas y frutas que ha recogido parece mucho más pesado que en la mañana y adivino que tuvo suerte. El hambre ya está amenazando desde ayer.

En la noche comimos lo poco que quedaba de sopa de apio y esa es de rápida digestión, pronto Dana va a despertar y nuestros estómagos delatarán que ya tenemos hambre. Aquí es tan común que a veces lo usamos como motivo de burla, aunque todos lo sabemos, todos sabemos que hay que hacer el máximo esfuerzo para mantenernos saludables.

Hay turnos de trabajo y turnos de descanso, sin embargo, cuando ya es demasiada la necesidad, todos hacemos lo posible por colaborar. Esa es más o menos las personas de la Veta. Los niños crecen rápido y los adolescentes maduran antes para, en algunos casos, tomar uno de los roles fundamentales en la familia. No sé si es mi caso, pues mis hermanos no son mucho menores que yo.

Hoy a mí me han librado de todo dinamismo. Por alguna razón creen que la inactividad me va a quitar los pensamientos sobre la cosecha. Soy el único hermano que corre peligro hoy, y por alguna razón, esa situación me coloca en el estado de inestabilidad mental y física. Yo, por mi parte, me siento igual que todos los otros días. Puedo ir a los juegos, ¿y qué? Si sucede tendré que atenerme a las consecuencias y luchar por mi vida como todos los demás a los que les pasa lo mismo.

Me levanto rápidamente y me visto de inmediato con la ropa de la cosecha, luego es algo estresante el que todos intenten entrar en el armario para elegir lo que el chico lindo se pondrá hoy.

Sí, soy el chico lindo de aquí. Cada vez que llego a casa, mamá aprieta una de mis mejillas como si fuera un niño, y peor, como si no me hubiera visto en diez años. Luego pasa una mano por mi cabello y lo revuelve como a una lechuga. Son innumerables las veces ya este año que le recuerdo la edad que tengo y la poca necesidad de mi dermis facial de ser manoseada eróticamente.

Tengo diecisiete, diecisiete. Soy el mayor de la familia y mi madre aún me trata como si Dana y James tuvieran cinco años más. Lo peor es que cuando estamos los tres solos luego de que mamá haya realizado su devoción diaria hacia mí, ambos no paran de idiotizar la situación. Es cuando sacan de adentro sus más concretas hermandades. Luego, yo les corto el paso recordándoles nuestra situación y la imperiosa necesidad de añadir suministros a las reservas familiares, las que se agotan rápido con un grupo de cinco. No digo que haya que quitarle humor a la vida, pero son momentos en que se mezclan la ira del hermano mayor incapaz de defenderse y la labor enderezadora que me carcome inexplicablemente cuando sus risas sobrepasan el límite.

Ya con la ropa de cosecha puesta me dispongo a ayudar a mamá en algo. Parece haber dado en el blanco hoy, tiene dos canastas llenas de frutas y hierbas. James debe haber actuado de pájaro hoy. Es el personaje que ayuda a mamá cuando cruza la alambrada unos pocos metros hasta unos árboles tras ella, sin eso una gran cantidad de nuestros alimentos no existirían.

El pájaro es la persona que se ubica a más o menos quince metros de la alambrada por dentro y comienza a tararear una melodía bastante normal, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el que está afuera la oiga. Es una canción que se escucha aquí mucho, a nadie le extrañaría escucharla al pasar por el lado del otro. El truco viene en que, cuando una persona que no sea de confianza, pase cerca de donde el individuo está recogiendo fruta, el pájaro deja de cantar, y así esa persona se esconde tras algunos matorrales.

Hay veces que a mí me ha tocado actuar de pájaro, y otras en que he sido el de afuera. Personalmente, me parece algo eficaz pues nunca nos ha fallado y sé que otras familias de la Veta también lo hacen, pero nadie se atreve a ir más allá de unos tres metros, es demasiado peligroso. Una vez intenté ver algo más desde mi posición y me pareció divisar la pata de algún animal salvaje, preferí no arriesgarme y volver de inmediato, ni me percaté si el pájaro cantaba o no.

Hay un pequeño gran problema en el momento que debemos trasladas el canasto de frutas desde el exterior hasta el interior de la alambrada. La mayoría de las veces pesa como si fueran un montón de piedras y es difícil moverlo sólo, así que una tercera persona sale deliberadamente de la nada y ayuda al primer individuo a ingresar. Tenemos todo fríamente calculado y nunca falla. Ahora me reduzco a esperar a que los dos de turno lleguen y disfrutar la fruta que traen con ellos.

Toda esta dinámica de familia crea en casa un ambiente de mucho apoyo. Siempre he sabido que las personas en las que más hay que confiar son la familia, además de los amigos, pero en mayoría a los que viven contigo. Para mí sería imposible engañar o traicionar a alguno de ellos y supongo es lo mismo viceversa. Papá es el único quien no comparte eso en su totalidad, el trabaja en la mina lunes a sábado. Pero hoy, como cada domingo y día de cosecha, estamos todos juntos.

Ya comencé con mi colaboración, no pudieron detenerme y ya se han resignado. Dana es la única quien duerme en estos momentos, hace unas semanas se rompió un tobillo y, aún con las técnicas sanadoras de mamá, la han obligado a quedarse en cama más de lo necesario, incluso tiene prioridades por sobre las mías, aunque eso no impedirá que tenga que ir a la cosecha de todas formas, es obligatorio para todos.

— ¿Cómo está mi niño lindo?

Siento la familiar mano de mamá en mi mejilla y asumo que el espectáculo de hoy ya ha comenzado a tomar forma. Hay veces que creo que mamá lo hace para alimentar las risas de los demás y no porque crea que sea verdad lo que dice. En este lugar a todos les gusta burlarse de mí, lo de hermano mayor respetable no corre en mi caso.

— Bien mamá, bien —digo intentado quitar su mano de mi cara y proseguir con mi corte de manzanas. Mientras más pequeñas me hacen la ilusión de ser más, aún al no llenar como un trozo de carne, se puede hacer algo con el cuchillo y los tamaños. Siempre he tenido la manía de trozas las cosas lo más pequeñas posible, no sé si será algo estético o algo relacionado con mi ansiedad, pero hoy no es la excepción.

Oigo las risas por la habitación y, al escuchar una segunda voz femenina, sé que Dana ya se ha despertado y la función disfruta de público pleno.

— Ya cierren la boca y ayuden —les digo volteado hacia las manzanas.

— Como tú digas, niño lindo —dice James y continúa con su labor, riéndose por lo bajo.

Comemos los cinco en la pequeña mesa que hay en una esquina y todos me brindan su apoyo para lo que vendrá en un par de horas. Como dije antes, no tengo sentimientos encontrados ni nada por el estilo con esa cosecha, si me toca ir, bueno, iré y me atendré a las obvias consecuencias. En una de esas gano, aunque nunca he probado con tirar un cuchillo ni nada, no soy muy violento que digamos, no me alcanza el tiempo para eso.

Luego de que terminamos de comer mamá levanta la mesa y Dana va a vestirse, ya queda poco tiempo y todos tendremos que bajar para presenciar la leída de los nombres. Cuando lo hagamos habrá chorros de personas rocas pasando por el lado de la Veta y por el lado de nosotros. Esa gente en lo único que se entretiene es en apuntarnos y decir por lo bajo miles de atrocidades que no podría nombrar. Me da asco verlos con mis propios ojos que volteo la cabeza y miro hacia mi propio pueblo.

Al estar tan divididos socialmente, es más fácil considerar a tus compatriotas solo a las personas que comparten tu misma realidad, no a los que te ignoran como si vivieras en otro planeta y pasan de largo. Es muy injusta la situación de los de la Veta y las diferencias monetarias son exorbitantes, pero los de sociedad nunca conocerán lo que es el verdadero esfuerzo que ejerce alguien que se gana la vida y la de su familia. Nunca conocerán el trabajo en equipo, y menos lo que se siente al pedir teselas.

Pedí teselas dos veces, los dos años que estuve en espera para que James alcanzara la elegibilidad y tuviera también la oportunidad de pedir él. Así lo hemos hecho cada uno los dos años antes de que llegara el siguiente, de esa manera las posibilidades crecen de manera proporcional. Este año no pedimos teselas, ninguno de los tres, y la verdad en que no se presentaron como necesarias. Dana y James ya habían añadido las diez papeletas a su nombre y yo lo había hecho ya hace bastante tiempo.

Así que con las dieciséis opciones tangibles de salir elegido, salgo de casa con mi familia. En el camino me encuentro con mi amigo Jerry y comenzamos a hablar. Justo en un momento de la conversación que lo ameritaba, una familia de cuatro mujeres del sector alto de la ciudad pasa muy cerca de nosotros. Dos de sus integrantes nos están señalizando, casi como si fuéramos monos incapaces de comprender.

— ¡Pero que lugar más desagradable!

— Debería estar más alejado de casa, hasta huele mal…

Intento con todas mis fuerzas el callar las palabras poco adecuadas que hacían fila para salir en prosa de mi boca, pero finalmente pongo el disco pare, lo que no omite mi rostro de furia, el que supongo Jerry también tiene. ¿Qué hacen estas personas hablando así de nosotros? Podría ir y encararlas, pero podrían llamar a un agente de la paz y acusarme de corromper el orden público. ¿Qué más da? Puedo hacerlo y él entenderá mis alegatos al explicarle, pero la mano de mi amigo me detiene al agarrarme del brazo. Es cuando entiendo que no vale la pena. Debo voltearme y hacer como si nada ha sucedido.

Tranquilo Harvey, tranquilo.

—…mira, si todos necesitan un baño.

Se acabó, ya es demasiado para mí. Estoy dándome la vuelta y disponiéndome a atacar cuando veo a alguien intercediendo por mí.

— ¿Pueden callarse? ¿No tienen una gota de remordimiento? —grita la chica que parecía ser también parte de la familia. Me alegra que haya parado a esas indiscretas. Ya estaba que golpeaba a cada una en la cara, los modales se me pasan cuando defiendo a los míos.

No acabo de escuchar la conversación cuando ya me estoy yendo por última vez por obra de Jerry, pero aún con la rabia en la cabeza.

Estoy dentro de mi área de diecisiete y escuchando a nuestra acompañante Shelby pronunciando las últimas oraciones de su discurso, ya concluyendo con las palabras de hoy, más bien dicho, con las palabras del año. Y pensar que voy a tener que ver esto durante toda mi vida.

Me concentro un poco menos en lo que sucede en el escenario y pienso en la comida de esta noche. Pedí explícitamente poder ayudar más de lo necesario, dado que iba a ser un tipo de celebración luego de saltarme otra cosecha más y tener el privilegio de hacerlo y no mis hermanos. Eso es lo que un cumpleaños el 23 de Febrero me da, pero no hay nada que hacer. Simplemente voy a tener que pasar por más suspenso para verles la cara de tontos cuando llegue a casa a preparar la cena esta noche.

Shelby ya ha acabado y se dispone a leer el nombre de la chica que irá este año de tributo femenina. Ella desdoblando el papel y yo pensando en si hacer manzanas cocidas en la encimera.

— Leilani Corssen

Suena como un nombre que no va con la frase "Juegos del Hambre", y mi teoría es acertada cuando una chica rubia de la sección de los quince años camina un paso hacia adelante. Su cola de caballo está rígida y el vestido morado recorre el mismo camino detrás de ella describiendo un camino de gaza. Pobre chica.

Aunque no me he dado cuenta de algo. Es la chica que me reemplazó de protagonista en mi intersección pasada. Esa chica tuvo el coraje de enfrentar a su familia en algún momento, ¿tendrá el coraje de enfrentar los juegos del hambre de la misma manera?

No me permito reflexionarlo de inmediato, pues es el turno de la mitad masculina del lugar. Shelby hace su trabajo y abre el blanco papel, que resulta ser uno de los dieciséis.

— Harvey Dench


	16. Viaje en tren

**Aquí vienen los viajes en tren, no sé si les parece el formato de tres POV's por capítulo, pero es lo más cómodo y así les doy un punto de vista a cada uno antes del baño de sangre. As algo más largo, pero debo saber que ahora no juego con un personaje, sino que con tres. bueno, voy a ir rápido con estos ocho capítulos pues son muy divertidos de escribir, hay más reflexión y hallazgos por parte de los personajes. Ajajaja, ok, lean :)**

* * *

**Xavier Miller – Distrito 4 POV**

Aún no puedo creer lo que nos ha pasado, esta mañana yo y Nixie éramos dos personas normales realizando actividades normales. Ahora, soy un tributo, y lo peor es que no comparto esa situación con un completo desconocido como la mayoría lo hace cuando va a los juegos, mi compañera tributo es Nixie.

A las despedidas fueron mamá y Eliza. Ambas estaban llorando y no les faltó ninguna aseveración de las que parecen estar preestablecidas para familiares. "Sabemos que puedes hacerlo", "te estaremos esperando". Todas esas cosas no cumplen el rol fundamental que la gente cree que pueden, lo hacen todo peor, especialmente para una persona que sabe profundamente que son solo palabras.

Luego vino Will en representación de mis amigos y repitió las mismas afirmaciones, parecen todos unos discos rayados. Me abrazó en parte de todos los demás y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

A veces me pregunto si los familiares se recuperan fácilmente de todo esto. La persona se va al Capitolio y compite en los juegos, pero son máximo dos semanas, ¿qué es lo que sucede después? Nadie a quien yo conozca le ha ocurrido esto, pero dudo mucho que la memoria de los desafortunados perdure tanto en las mentes de los demás. Después de todo, es uno cada año. Siento que al cruzar la puerta del tren, mi vida en este distrito se acabará, con todo mi pasado. Desearía que algo se quedara y no fuera un simple chico que tuvo mala suerte.

Ahora es el momento para que ocurra, no me he animado a hablarle a Nix, ni me he atrevido a mirarla muy de cerca, no sé en qué nivel de afectación estará luego de que hayan leído su nombre hace casi media hora. Las puertas del tren ya se han abierto y nosotros pasamos a través de ellas, casi como entrando a un nuevo mundo, cuadrado y metálico.

Dentro todo es impresionante, casi una aberración apelante que relaciona los conceptos de lujuria y paraíso tan bien como hechos están esos bollos de la mesa. Los artefactos altamente tecnológicos llenan toda la habitación – que al parecer es una ante habitación – con sus redondeadas esquinas blancas y superficies suaves a la vista. En una mesa a mi derecha, la primera que veo luego de entrar, hay una pirámide de pastelillos de diferentes colores. Tomo uno morado de inmediato y como. Mora, es de mora y tiene pequeños trozos de la misma. Pienso en probarlos todos para conocer cada sabor más profundamente, pero no parece ser el único elemento que parece ser llamado a ver con profundidad.

A los lados dela sala hay puertas automáticas. La de la derecha, por la que pasa inmediatamente Shania cuando entramos, parece dar a una especie de bar con bebidas. ¿Un vagón bar? Esto es otro planeta en el que agradezco estar, claro, hasta que recuerdo la razón. Pero me propongo disfrutarlo mientras dure, jamás había visto tanta comida junta en toda mi vida. Nixie parece estar en el mismo estado de gracia que yo.

Nixie y yo. Mi mejor amiga y yo, juntos en los juegos luchando a muerte. No recuerdo haberlo imaginado nunca antes. Siempre fuimos los sumisos y desapercibidos, nadie parecía captar nuestra presencia hasta que ambos nos paramos en el escenario a ver como cada par de ojos nos miraba con una mezcla de piedad y alivio por no haber estado experimentando lo que nosotros hacíamos. No los culpo, cada año yo observaba a los tributos de esa manera, cualquiera estaría feliz de continuar en las áreas y no a un lado de nuestra llamativa acompañante.

Nixie y yo. ¿Qué diablos haremos en la arena? Predigo que estaremos juntos, más bien dicho lo doy por hecho. Pero y después, ¿quién nos salvará cuando en un futuro remoto podamos quedar uno contra uno? Es una afirmación algo lejana, lo sé, en los distritos profesionales hay chicos cinco veces más habilidosos que yo y que Nixie. Aunque me doy cuenta de algo, nosotros también pertenecemos a un supuesto distrito Profesional, eso significa que los del uno y dos estarán esperando algo de nosotros. ¿Cómo reaccionarán cuando sepan que somos un par de incompetentes? No quiero verlo.

Por ahora si que me siento vulnerable. En el vagón al que acabamos de entrar hay aún más comida de lo que podría haber en mi casa en todo un año; pasteles bañados por ahí, tazones soperas de líquidos coloridos por allá, dispensadores de bebidas y todo lo que en algún momento mi mente no ha sido capaz de imaginar.

Pruebo de todo un poco, y todavía más. Los sabores danzan en mi boca cada vez que ingiero alguna de las cosas que mis manos tocan, como si fueran imanes para metal. Pero me llaman de todas partes, y no veo que mi compañera lo esté pasando muy diferente. Al terminar con nuestra exploración de campo, ambos nos sentamos en el sofá más cómodo que haya visto en mi vida. Es rojo y suave, con grandes cojines escarlatas en las esquinas. Podría quedarme sobre él hasta llegar al Capitolio.

Es en ese momento cuando nuestro mentor atraviesa una de las puertas. Es un hombre alto, muy alto, echaría mis manos al fuego a que mide más de uno noventa. Tiene cabello café como el mío y unos ojos azules penetrantes que te hacen querer mirarlos todo el tiempo. Recuerdo sus juegos, fueron hace unos siete años. Ganar le costó, sus oponentes eran tan grandes como él y sabían blandir armas mejor, pero Ashur supo como derrotarlos y aquí lo tenemos, delante de nosotros y con una expresión casi incrédula en los ojos y brazos cruzados.

— Hola, soy Ashur y seré su mentor —nos comunica a ambos y nos estrecha la mano.

— Hola —decimos casi al unísono Nixie y yo.

— Bueno, imagino que saben quien soy yo, pero antes de cualquier cosa debo saber a qué tributos me han enviado este año —dice mirándonos intercaladamente con sus ojos, aún no puedo dejar de mirarlos.

Nixie y yo nos miramos, ¿Quién será el encargado de hablar con este imponente hombre? Me da un codazo y sé que soy el elegido. Supongo que aún no ha saldo del shock y yo me encuentro en mejores condiciones.

— Bueno, —comienzo— no sabemos hacer mucho…

— ¿Sabemos? ¿Hablas por los dos?

— Mmm, imagino que Nix piensa lo mismo que yo —respondo.

— ¿Nix? ¿Ustedes ya se conocían? —interviene con aire inquisitivo—. Ahora todo me cuadra, ya comprendo sus rostros en la cosecha.

— Sí, ya nos conocíamos —interviene Nixie. Esas son las primeras palabras que dice desde que entramos en este tren, lo considero un gran progreso, no quería hacer todo esto solo.

— Está bien, lo siento por ustedes… —dice piadosamente Ashur—. Pero prefiero no caer en más cosas que nos quitarán tiempo. ¿Qué es lo que saben hacer?

Ambos nos miramos nuevamente, reconozco por su mirada que ahora sí que no sabe qué hacer. Volvemos a mirar hacia el frente, hacia un mentor que comprende lo poco que tiene para trabajar.

— Vamos a tener que trabajar muy duro los tres —asume leyéndome el pensamiento. Se para de su sillón y sale por la misma puerta por la que había entrado, dejándonos a mi y a Nixie solos nuevamente.

* * *

**Derek Foy – Distrito 10 POV**

Penélope ya nos ha enviado a nuestras habitaciones a mí y a Charleen, la chica con la que me tocó estar. No tengo nada en contra de ella, después de todo, si no fuera por su intervención, yo en este momento viajaría en tren hacia el Capitolio con Gretchen, y eso no se lo recomiendo a cualquiera.

Mi cuarto está tres pasillos lejos del vagón en el que me encontraba con Charleen y nuestra mentora Penélope. Ambas mujeres parecen ser del mismo tipo; autoritarias y feministas, ya lo han demostrado más de lo suficiente con nuestra conversación. Y lo único que a mí me queda por hacer en una situación en la que participamos los tres, es quedarme callado y esperar a que me den la palabra.

Un avox me muestra la puerta blanca de mi habitación y entro en ella. Es otro mundo, al igual que cada lugar por el que he pasado en este tren. Las colchas de mi cama son amarillas y con almohadas algo más claras. El número diez parece estar en muchos lugares de las habitación; en la pared tras la cama, en el techo a un lado de la lámpara y en pequeño tamaño en una de las esquinas inferiores de las ventanas.

Hay otra puerta en el costado de la habitación que resulta ser mi baño propio. Nunca antes había tenido un baño para mí solo, siempre tuve que compartirlo con Jayla, esto ya se convierte más todavía en el paraíso. Casi no siento en mi andar los 360 km/h a los que viaja el tren en dirección a la gran ciudad.

¿Qué habrá cuando lleguemos allá? ¿Habrá edificios tan grandes como lo muestran en la televisión? ¿Habrá gente tan extravagantemente vestida como Miss Eloisse? No puedo esperar a llegar a él para asegurarme de que lo que me han contado durante toda mi vida sea verdad. Aunque sé que cada segundo que pasa en este tren, es un segundo más cerca que estoy de mi muerte.

Desde que llamaron mi nombre supe que ese iba a ser el principio del final. No sé manejar armas, tengo catorce años y los chicos a los que me voy a enfrentar han practicado toda su vida para matarme a mí y a los demás como yo. Hasta Charleen, una chica del distrito diez, tiene sed de cortarme el cuello cuando estemos en la arena. Nunca creí que vería a una Profesional en los distritos más pobres, pero al parecer el hecho de no ser oriunda de este lugar la convierte en una amenaza más para mi integridad física en los juegos. Ni siquiera si aspecto parece el de una chica del distrito.

En el baño me lavo la cara unas cuatro veces hasta quedar rojo, necesito aclararme y hacerle saber a cada parte de mi cerebro por lo que estoy pasando, hay lugares por ahí que todavía piensas que estoy en casa.

Recuerdo la despedida que me dio Gretchen. Llego a la sala del edificio de justicia y su abrazo no me soltó hasta que habían pasado cinco minutos de su tiempo. Aún recuerdo las últimas palabras que me dijo antes de irse, "que el hecho de que Charleen se haya presentado voluntaria era para darme a mí una oportunidad y no tener que luchar contra ella en la arena. El veredicto ya había cumplido su mitad y esperaba a que yo me hiciera cargo de completar la otra, que creía en que yo volvería a casa". Algo tentadoras sus ideas pero imagino que a ella será quien tenga en mente cuando luche contra todos esos chicos.

Aprendo sobre todos los artículos en mi habitación y Miss Eloisse pasa por fuera de ella veinte minutos más tarde para comunicarme que me aliste para la cena, que sería muy pronto.

No me molesto en bañarme, será mejor hacerlo luego de comer, cuando mi mente esté más plena y conozca a mis contendores mejor. Me pongo encima una polera celeste y pantalones de buzo grises, fueron los más cómodos que encontré en el armario, que por decirlo tiene más ropa de la que había visto en el de Jayla. Me lavo la cara una vez más para espabilarme y salgo por la puerta hacia el vagón de comedor.

Cuando me encuentro allí, estoy frente a una mesa servida con docenas de exquisiteces diferentes. Panes blancos, con orégano, con fruta confitada, con pequeñas pizcas rojas de alguna fruta a la que no reconozco. También hay jarros con líquidos de colores y un termo que me comunican, tiene algo llamado café, lo que me sirvo de inmediato de mera curiosidad.

Cuando traen el plato de fondo y lo abren frente a mi no puedo hacer nada más que se me haga agua la boca. Es un plato de loza blanco con pavo asado y una salsa naranja sobre él. A un lado hay papas especiadas, las que unto en la media docena de salsas diferentes que ya había en la mesa. Las ensaladas – que resultan ser pocas – llenan mi plato luego de acabar con el pavo. Después de ingerir todo como el chico más hambriento de todo el Panem, llega el postre; un tazón sopero de una pasta verde limón y chips de chocolate sobre ella. La como a cucharadas antes que todos los demás y, al terminar, me apoyo en el respaldo pensando que nunca más podré volver a caminar por el peso que hay en mi estómago.

Todos termina un poco después que yo y Eloisse es quien comienza con la habladuría.

— Supongo que ambos disfrutan todas estas maravillas —dice mirando a Charleen y a mí.

— En el distrito uno era parecido —presume la chica casi ofendida —pero debo decir que nunca había visto tanta comida en toda mi vida.

— Y esos son los privilegios que tendrán durante la próxima semana —continúa la acompañante— es lo que viven todos los tributos que vienen aquí, ¡pero que franquicias! Hasta desearía ser uno de ustedes para vivir todo esto por primera vez hoy mismo.

La observo incrédulamente, esta mujer está loca. Yo no cambiaría mi vida normal, sin juegos, por comida así de fácil, aunque tengo que decir que parezco ser el más disfruta todo lo que se nos ha dado. Charleen se ve más concentrada en los mismos juegos, y eso a Penélope parece gustarle más que mi actitud.

Luego de la comida nos sentamos en otro vagón a ver las repeticiones de las cosechas, a todos nos importa eso. A Penélope pues conocerá a nuestros contendores, a Charleen porque verá a quien va a destrozar en la arena, a Eloisse para criticar las reacciones de algunas personas y a mí por simple curiosidad de las personas desafortunadas como yo.

La televisión se prende y aparece Marc Paddles, el presentador de los juegos junto a Chiffon Flickerman, la mujer que hace las entrevistas a los tributos. Ambos se ven diferentes al año pasado, el hombre ha cambiado la cabellera rojo fuego por una agraciada peluca verde esmeralda. La mujer, por su parte, tiene le cabello en un tomate anaranjado y usa un vestido plateado con brillos. Es así como estarán durante los juegos, así es como tendré que verlos cada día antes de que comenten mi muerte.

Comienzan con la cosecha del distrito uno. Una chica extremadamente parecida a Charleen se presenta voluntaria y mi compañera observa la televisión con mirada petulante un y dejo en los labios como si ya supiera qué va a hacerle en la arena. Misteriosamente, la acompaña un chico que no se ha presentado voluntario, pero aún así es voluminoso y difícil de vencer.

El distrito dos parece similar al uno, pero la chica parece algo melancólica para ser una Profesional. El chico, un típico rubio gigante que será obviamente un protagonista.

En el distrito tres me llevo una nueva sorpresa, una chica que parece ser unos dos años más grande que yo, se presenta voluntaria. El chico es menor y sigue la tradición de los elegidos del tres.

De ahí en adelante sigo observando diferentes chicos y chicas con distintas reacciones. En el cinco es nombrada la hija del alcalde y en el ocho hay una pequeña de doce años que parece no saber donde está parada. El chico del nueve es gigante y tiene brazos musculosos que me podrían levantar del piso con un solo dedo.

Luego llega nuestra cosecha y veo a Gretchen ser nombrada, luego a Charleen presentarse voluntaria y escucho los impresionados comentarios de los presentadores acerca de sorpresivo que hizo mi compañera. Ella, parece satisfecha de lo que dicen. Después me llaman a mí y miro a mi alrededor inútilmente como si no supiera lo que acababa de suceder. Luego camino lentamente al escenario y todos me observan. Así es como acaban con la nuestra y con los planos comentarios hacia mi persona y mi reacción.

Acaban las cosechas con los distritos once y doce, los que no me sorprenden, y me voy a la cama primero. Ya conozco a los chicos a los que me voy a enfrentar, la gran mayoría me apuñalaría en un segundo, pero hay algunos que parecen estar igual de vulnerables, con esos chicos es con quienes prefiero tener una alianza. Aunque primero debo conseguir que ellos me quieran en su alianza.

Me baño, luchando con todos los botones y me pongo un pijama que parece rejuvenecer mi piel al tacto. Entro en la cama de inmediato, estuve mucho tiempo pensando en cuan cómoda sería, y ahora sí que lo sé, es aún mejor de lo que pensé. Me acomodo hasta percatarme de que necesito tomar algo, mi garganta está seca y no podré dormir así, no podré sobrellevar las pesadillas de esa manera.

Salgo de la cama y del lugar en el que por fin me sentí seguro y me adentro en los innumerables pasillos. No veo a ningún avox, y tampoco pienso darles trabajo a ellos, ya parecen tener suficiente con Eloisse, quien los llama cada cinco minutos. Continuo caminando hasta que llego al vagón en el que vimos las cosechas. En él están Penélope y Charleen, puedo escuchar su conversación y sé de inmediato que hablan de los juegos.

— Ya sabemos que haces, será fácil conseguirte patrocinadores y todo eso, tienes las de ganar Charleen —dice Penélope— yo voy a ayudarte.

— ¿Y el chico?

— ¿El chico? Él no durará, tranquila —responde la mentora.

Es cuando me voy cuenta de la realidad. Nuestra mentora sólo irá por uno de nosotros. Estoy solo en esto.

* * *

**Carleigh Greenwood – Distrito 7 POV**

Espero ser capaz de dormir hoy. Los acontecimientos de día aún me tienen entumecida, no puedo creer donde estoy. En este momento debiera estar en mi cama, en mi cuarto, esperando un grito de Jenna, diciendo que tan emocionada está por su matrimonio.

Pero no estoy allá, estoy en un tren rapidísimo, camino al Capitolio y hacia mi muerte. Nunca pensé que esto me sucedería, siempre eran chicos a los que yo no conocía y casi no me importaba que tan sangrientamente murieran todos los años de los juegos. Pero ahora soy yo uno de ellos. Yo voy a morir, y no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo.

No puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo, pero puedo cambiar mi expresión y hacer como si fuera un regalo el hecho de tener tantas cosas a mi disposición. Quedé perpleja con tanta comida y con tantas facilidades. Quedé atónita con las duchas y con mi habitación, y más asombrada estoy aún con la vista que tengo desde mi ventana.

Veo hacia afuera y todos los árboles y vegetaciones pasan increíblemente rápido, como si fuéramos en un aerodeslizador. ¿En qué distrito estaremos? ¿Ocho? ¿Once? Puede ser cualquiera pues el tren debe pasar por todos los distritos recogiendo a los tributos. No sé el rango de tiempo que se tardará entre cada uno, pero nosotros al parecer fuimos del medio, pues conté cinco paradas antes de comenzar con el rápido andar.

Tras la pared de mi habitación es hasta probable que haya un chico de otro distrito acostado, pensando lo mismo que yo. Encuentro lógico que sea del seis o el ocho. ¿Estaremos todos pensando lo mismo que yo? Obviamente no incluyo a los Profesionales del uno dos y cuatro, ellos deben estar idealizando acerca de sus puntajes y sus matanzas, ¿pero y los demás? ¿Seremos todos niños inocentes a los que el destino ha elegido para jugarles una mala pata?

Espero poder dormir hoy, aunque lo veo un poco imposible luego de la conmoción sobre todo lo que ha sucedido, también tengo en cuenta lo que dormí sobre ese árbol en el distrito. No fue poco, dos horas que se restan a lo que dormiré ahora en esta cama. Pero me alegra que sea tan cómoda y las sábanas tan suaves. Me siento como una princesa en su habitación. Con tantos sirvientes y tantas facilidades esperándome en cada rincón. En como si nos entregaran una alegría antes de la sangre. Ahora nos sentimos como afortunados, pero no quiero pensar acerca de lo que nos espera a todos, esto no es nada comparado a lo que la arena nos deparará.

Sé que no podré dormir, por lo que me paro y comienzo a mirar por la ventana nuevamente como lo hice antes. La abriré, es más real hacer eso que observar a través de un cristal. Cuando me asomo hacia el viento que rasa en el exterior, veo a mi derecha a Ellery.

Ellery es mi compañero con el que he hablado la nada misma. Cuando entramos el permanecía con la misma cabeza gacha de la cosecha y nunca la levantó .Ne sé que le habrá sucedido o si el que su nombre haya sido llamado lo haya sin palabras. Prefiero no preguntarle, a mí misma me molesta que me hablen cuando me encuentro en esas condiciones.

Al parecer ha oído cuando abrí ruidosamente la ventana y se voltea hacia mí. Me sorprende, con todo lo que suena el viento en mis oídos lo escucharía a alguien ni siquiera a treinta centímetros de mí. Pero el lo hizo, y ahora me observa tras el cabello rojo que casi tapa su frente por completo.

Le lanzo una sonrisa amigable, a la que él responde igualmente, pero muy afectado. Este chico se encuentra mal, me gustaría ir a su habitación y preguntarle por qué parece ser el chico más miserable del Panem, pero lo dejaré para otro día, es incluso casi imposible que lo haga con todo lo que se nos viene encima, a ambos y a todos los chicos del tren.

Me quedo unos minutos contemplando el casi imperceptible paisaje que se nos alza delante. Veo unas cuantas lucen en la lejanía, pero prefiero no intentar adivinar de qué distrito son, sería imposible ya que con suerte tenemos fotos que nos muestran las situaciones en los demás que no son el siete. Ese es nuestro mundo y es muy raro, que en mi caso, haya salido.

Intento dormir un poco más al sumergirme nuevamente en la cama. La suavidad me llena nuevamente y casi como si hubieran inyectado un somnífero en mis venas, me quedo dormida de inmediato.

En la mañana despierto muy temprano y veo que las imágenes tras la ventana ahora son claras y más apreciables. Miro por ella y veo que el paisaje ha cambiado por completo y ahora está lleno de montañas. Nos debemos estar acercando aún más al Capitolio, según lo que sé, ese lugar se encuentra en unas montañas llamadas Rocallosas. Sí que son altas, más altas que cualquier árbol que haya visto en el distrito siete. Sobre ellas no hay nieve como aparece en algunos folletos de vina perfecta de la ciudad central, están peladas como una cabeza calva.

— ¡Carleigh, querida! ¡Vístete el desayuno ya se está sirviendo! —escucho avisarme a Roxanne por la puerta.

Me encuentro en mi pijama y sé que debo estar lista, no quiero perderme le que podría ser el desayuno más sustancioso de toda mi vida. Mi baño y visto rápidamente con unos pantalones rojos y polera blanca y salgo hacia el vagón comedor. En él ya se encuentran nuestro mentor Copper y Roxanne, los que anticipan el saludo desde sus respectivos asientos.

Esos dos me agradan. Copper me ha ayudado a ver en qué sirvo para los juegos. Al parecer tengo muy buenos reflejos y ya verá lo que puedo hacer con un hacha. Roxanne es la mujer más alegre que he visto. Siempre está sonriendo de oreja a oreja, aunque a veces cansa verla tan feliz cuando a ti te espera un infierno libre de sonrisas tan expresivas. Lo que veré en los juegos serán sonrisas sangrientas, sonrisas que acompañen a una persona que ha acabado con la vida de otra.

El desayuno consta de una mesa plagada de pasteles, tortas, panecillos y dulces. Hay café y chocolate caliente en termos. Me sirvo chocolate y lleno mi plato con carbohidratos. Necesitaré todo el peso posible para acumular para los juegos, allí no espero comer tanto. Ellery llega a acompañarnos y su plato se llena miserablemente. Casi intervengo para que se sirva más, pero me percato de que es su decisión comer tan poco.

Luego de que llenamos nuestros estómagos Roxanne nos advierte de que llegaremos al Capitolio en menos de un minuto. ¿¡Menos de un minuto!? Llegaré a esa ciudad tan pronto y ni siquiera me he preparado para lo que voy a ver en ella. Me pego a la ventana, bastante más expresiva que Ellery, quien me mira de reojo como si fuera un bicho raro. Ya estamos mucho más cerca, casi puedo ver los edificios y rascacielos.

Roxanne y Copper me acompañan en la ventana, deben estar acostumbrados a estas reacciones, pues me observan como a un pequeño de cinco años al que le hubieran dado el regalo de su vida. Pego mi nariz a la ventana cuando atravesamos un gran túnel el tamaño mismo del tren, pero luego, veo los colores.

Una gran multitud está a pocos metros del vidrio y grita en diferentes direcciones. Veo turquesa, verde, rosa chillón y amarillo por todas partes. Veo pelucas y moños gigantes, veo sonrisas y brazos alzándose para intentar tocar el cristal que me separa de ellos como una muralla.

Esto es impresionante y, por primera vez en mi vida, me siento la persona más importante del mundo.

* * *

**Pregunta: En el caso de Carleigh, ¿hubieras ido a la habitación de Ellery o te hubieras quedado con la duda?**


	17. Estilistas y Carruajes

**Leilani Corssen – Distrito 12 POV**

Acabamos de llegar al Capitolio. Esto es en serio impresionante, ver a las personas golpeándose para equiparar lugares y tener una mejor vista, para verme. Para verme a mí, tengo quince años y existe gente que cae en la euforia por poder mirar a través del cristal de mi ventana y saludarme.

Ahora que he perdido todo el colorido de la ciudad y nuestro recibimiento, veo las luces bailando en mis ojos con más amortiguación. Al estar en el tren me acostumbré a los tenues cilindros blancos, pero al llegar, las pelucas de las mujeres ya hacían parecer a este lugar una habitación iluminada desde todos los rincones.

El transporte avanza más y más profundo dentro del túnel, hasta llegar a una parada igualmente brillante que el tren. Todo es blanco, las paredes, el techo y los uniformes. Nos espera al salir un séquito de cuatro mujeres, las que me observan como si buscaran analizar cada parte de mi cuerpo y guardarla en su memoria. Me engullen con sus ojos de pies a cabeza, lo mismo hacen con Harvey, mi compañero, no puedo hacer nada más que sentirme incómoda.

Dos de ellas se acercan a mí y me hablan con su acento capitolino.

— Acompáñanos Leilani —dice la del pelo morado y sombra de ojos oscura.

¿Leilani? ¿Qué saben como me llamo? Esto es nuevo para mí, estoy más acostumbrada a que primero saluden a mis hermanas y luego lleguen frente a mí, casi olvidándose de cómo me llamo. Pero estas mujeres saben quien soy, y quién sabe qué harán conmigo. Las otras dos se llevan a Harvey por una puerta y Janelle, como se ha presentado la chica de pelo morado, me conduce por una igualmente blanca.

Entro a una sala enorme con camillas, casi parecen quirúrgicas, ¿qué me harán? Janelle me señala la más cercana a mí y yo me tiendo en ella, entregándome a lo que estas personas, o más bien extraterrestres, quieran hacerme. Aunque el toque sobrenatural que tienen les da un aire de ser más que peligrosos, algo inofensivos.

Veo a los lados y puedo divisar el cabello de otra chica a la que están depilando. Tiene piel oscura, lo que me hace creer que es del distrito once. Su cabello cabe onduladamente por la base de la camilla y en sus labios se nota que intenta no poner atención a lo que le hacen a sus piernas. Yo ya he experimentado esta situación, en casa, cuando Eve elegía hacerme más mujer, jugaba con los trozos de tela que en este momento dejan mi pierna derecha como su la hubieran aplastado con un rodillo caliente. Aunque ahora ya no hay pelos en ella.

Una mujer con cara de pescado procede con mi cabello y otras dos me bañan al mismo tiempo. Luego, cuando todo parece estar acabado y me enviarán al matadero, aparece un hombre que resulta ser quien dejará mis uñas como nuevas. Con un instrumento que nunca en mi vida había visto, comienza a rasparlas hasta que quedan perfectamente redondeadas.

Cuando ya adquieren unas expresiones satisfechas, un hombre con cabello blanco y cejas enormes, me guía por innumerables pasillos hasta una habitación en la que hay otra camilla, una mesa y dos sillas a los lados. Me deja sola en ese lugar, pasan treinta segundos y por una puerta que no había identificado desde antes, entra una mujer baja y delgada. Parecería tener mi edad, pero sé que tiene muchos años de práctica y experiencia para ser una estilista, por lo que sabiendo su profesión, le echaría unos treinta.

— Hola Leilani —me dice. Otra persona que se sabe mi nombre—. Soy Aisha, seré tu estilista este año.

Su forma de hablar la hace parecer incluso más joven, el tono infantil y los mechones fucsias en las puntas del cabello no ayudan mucho tampoco. Pero sé que será ejemplar por el simple hecho de ser una de las veinticuatro estilistas para los juegos.

— Hola —digo con un tono inexpresivo. No quiero formar lazos con nadie, después de todo, están contadas las veces en que veré a esta mujer.

— No tengas miedo, yo seré tu amiga aquí —intenta tranquilizarme, lo que me sorprende, yo no tengo miedo, simplemente me prevengo—. Antes que todo, prefiero que comamos y conocerte un poco más.

Me conduce hasta la mesa y tenemos en ella una pequeña charla acompañada de un delicioso pastel de carne que sale de la pared, como si ese muro blanco fuera un mismo horno. No me sorprendería, todo aquí es tan impresionante que no mostraría extrañeza si de la nada viene un dragón volando hasta la ventana.

Le cuento de casa, de mis hermanas y de mamá. También le hablo de papá. Llego a un estado en que no tengo ni idea de por qué le cuento estas cosas a una extraña, pero misteriosamente, la combinación de comodidad y comida humeante me entrega algo de confianza. Cuando terminamos, ella sale de la habitación, comunicándome que va a buscar mi traje para esta noche.

En unas horas estaré parada en un carruaje saludando a la ciudad. Es el momento en que todas las personas podrán verme en vivo y en directo. No me imagino como se sentirá, como dije, no estoy acostumbrada a que me pongan atención y, al conocerme tan bien, no me sorprendería el que mi sentido común me coloque en posición fetal a una esquina del carruaje y le de a Harvey toda la atención. Me tengo que preparar para ese momento, aún cuando me atemorice pensar en él.

Aisa vuelve dos minutos más tarde con un colgador una un traje, que en este momento, está tapado con una tela negra. Me pregunto como será. Los trajes de nuestro distrito nunca llaman mucho la atención, los estilistas siempre tienen más posibilidades con distritos más conmemorativos, como los árboles y las joyas, pero al parecer nunca le sacan todo el potencial a lo que tienen. Los carruajes siempre me han parecido la parte menos emocionante de los juegos.

Me dice que cierre los ojos, no comprendo por qué tanto misterio hasta que siento sobre mi cuerpo un gran peso, como si estuvieran vistiendo con rocas. Mmm, rocas, ¿carbón? Algo de sentido tiene, pero no me gustaría el salir en un carruaje vestida con rocas, teniendo en cuenta que debo estar sonriendo todo el tiempo.

— Espera un poco —dice Aisha—. Tengo que afinar unos últimos detalles y estarás lista.

Pasan unos treinta segundos más hasta que finalmente me comunica que puedo abrir los ojos. Cuando lo hago me doy cuenta de dos cosas; uno, no estoy vestida con rocas, de eso estoy segura. Dos, esto sí que me va a ayudar a conseguir patrocinadores.

* * *

**Kaya Hale – Distrito 8 POV**

Todo esto ha pasado demasiado rápido, apenas me he dado cuenta de en lo que estoy metida. Me trajeron hasta aquí sobre un tren que iba rapidísimo. Luego, unas personas bastante extrañas me "prepararon" físicamente para lo que sucedió después. Una mujer que se hacía llamar Delaney ha hablado conmigo acerca de mi vida y mi hogar. Luego, me puso el vestido que usaré esta noche para los carruajes.

Las cosas han sucedido como en cámara rápida ante mis ojos y mi integridad, aún no estoy segura sin es verdad lo que comentan acerca de que la gente muere aquí. ¿Morir? Yo no quiero morir, yo soy pequeña y tengo una vida que recorrer, ¿por qué habría de morir? Sobre todo en este lugar en que todo me parece tan raro.

Personas multicolores, edificios tan altos como las nubes y un clima casi ficticio; sol todo el día. Nunca me ha gustado que esté tan soleado, la lluvia y el cielo gris me agradan, pero aquí no tengo mucho por donde discutir, nadie me pone atención a lo que digo. Parece como si las personas vivieran en otro mundo, en el que yo no estoy involucrada, aunque al parecer, por lo que he escuchado, yo soy una de las protagonistas. Pasa la gente y me observa con un rostro que no logro descifrar, y lo peor es que no fue una vez, ha sido unas ocho mil.

Delaney me ha dicho que espere, debe hacer algunas cosas y hablar con ciertas personas entes de la gran noche. En la que según ella, brillaré con mi vestido. No comprendo la parte en la que _yo_ soy quien lleva el vestido, ¿por qué no lo hace ella? Incluso, hasta se le vería mejor que a mí.

Hablando del vestido; es la pieza de tela más pesada y minuciosamente adornada que me he puesto en los últimos doce años. Es una especie de vestido rígido y largo, sin tirantes ni mangas. Mayoritariamente gris y celeste, lleva innumerables trozos de tela sobresaliendo, los que se desplazan por el aire a medida que yo giro, cosa que me cuesta mucho, pues el peso del vestido casi me hace caer cada vez que mis pies cambian de posición. Delaney me dijo que en el transcurso de tiempo que yo estuve en el tren, ella tuvo que ajustarlo debido a mi tamaño. Mi cosecha la atareó lo suficiente como para no salir a la luz durante seis horas, al parecer aquí las cosas son muy estrictas.

Un poco más tarde, Delaney llega a la habitación en que he permanecido y me dice que debemos cambiar de lugar, que el gran acto está a punto de comenzar. Me guía por pasillos de tamaño considerable hasta una puerta marrón y grande. Hay más chicos yendo por nuestro camino, todos vestidos tan extravagantemente como yo, pero ninguno lleva un vestido como el de una persona que no puede mantener su propio peso, es casi como si llevara encima un cilindro de cartón.

Cuando abren la puerta, a mis narices llega un aroma animal. Estoy en lo cierto, al entrar, veo más de veinte caballos puestos en fila y a más chicos todavía, todos, como dije antes, con vestimentas bastante extrañas. Hay en la esquina una chica con pelo negro y cara fantasmal que esta rociada con miles de granos, supongo que viene del distrito nueve, ya no recuerdo las caras que vi en las repeticiones del tren. Hay en el centro del salón, una chica con ríos rubios que apremia de las pesadas joyas que adornan un porcentaje casi morboso de su vestido dorado.

A mi lado ya ha arribado Lear, mi compañero de distrito. Es casi cómica nuestra diferencia de estatura. Según lo que me ha dicho en el tren, mide metro setenta, pero pondría mis manos al fuego a que son a lo menos veinte centímetros más. Y yo, que hasta soy baja para mi edad, casi parezco su mascota. Me agrada Lear, aún teniendo seis años más que yo, ha actuado como si yo de veras de importara, y eso que podría haberme tomado como un estorbo desde el momento en que llamaron su nombre.

Viendo a los otros chicos y me vuelve a la cabeza el presentimiento de que yo no pertenezco aquí. Todos parecen tan fuertes y toscos, incluso las chicas que parecen tener un año más que yo. Pero soy tan minúscula que con suerte se agachan a mirarme cuando paso por su lado. Me pregunto qué estará pensando mamá de todo esto, ya no la veré más, eso lo presiento, pero me pregunto, ¿ella me extrañará?

A veces presiento que me ha sucedido lo mismo que le pasó a Alice hace unos años. También recuerdo haber visto unos carruajes y entrevistas en las que no se molestó en sobresalir, quizá esa es la razón por la que no las recuerdo lo suficientemente bien. Solo se me viene a la cabeza el color de la peluca de la mujer que la entrevistó; de un blanco perla, casi como si hubiera estado hecha de ese material.

Algo me han mencionado acerca de dar una buena impresión ante Chiffon, quien resultó ser la mujer de las entrevistas. Han mencionado cosas sobre darle un ángulo de chica débil y amable, pero yo no quiero ser así, yo quiero parecer fuerte e impresionarlos. Aunque lo vulnerable que me veo con este vestido le quita algo de rudeza a la imagen de chica fuerte. Debo trabajar en eso.

No soy capaz de pensar ni un segundo más en eso, pues los chicos han comenzado a congregarse alrededor de los caballos y cada uno sube a un carruaje tirado por dos de ellos, ya todo empieza a organizarse. Lear me llama y nos dirigimos a un carro poseído por dos equinos grises. Allí nos encontramos con Delaney y la estilista de Lear, Fo, quien usa una peluca amarillo patito brillante y uñas el doble de largo que las mías, bañadas en un esmalte plateado.

— Suban, —nos dice a ambos nuestro mentor—. Ya es hora.

— Quiero que ambos brillen —añade Delaney, agregando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al acabar con sus palabras de aliento.

El carruaje es demasiado alto para mí, por lo que Lear sube primero y luego me toma de ambos brazos para ayudarme a mí a hacerlo también. Aún con él al lado, me siento muy alta. Miro hacia abajo en la tierra del establo y mi vestido casi me hace caer, pero ya me estoy acostumbrando y logro mantener el equilibro. Delante de nosotros se encuentra el distrito siete, quienes llevan trajes presumiblemente ligados a su distrito. Detrás de nosotros, está efectivamente la chica que vi, aún bañada en granos. Junto a ella hay un chico gigante, debe pesar el doble que yo y medir casi tanto como Lear, definitivamente es quien más me ha intimidado de los que he visto en los pasados diez minutos.

Alguien nos grita a todos que nos callemos, que las puertas se abrirán y que saldremos ante todo el público. ¿Qué puertas?

Es cuando me doy cuenta de las inmensas piezas de madera que se alzan ante nosotros. Justo por delante de los caballos de distrito uno. La chica a la que vi bañada en joyas hace poco casi suelta un chillido cuando esas gigantes moles se abren hacia el público y los presentadores comienzan con sus halagos hacia los primeros carros, que ya han comenzado a ser arrastrados por los caballos.

Siguen avanzando, distrito por distrito, todos cruzando el arco que los lleva a los gritos de la multitud y los flashes que intentan capturar cada momento, cada instante en que un tributo sale desde el establo hasta el camino que los lleva hacia delante. Es como si la muchedumbre los engullera con cada chillido que oigo. Nombres, puedo oír nombres pronunciados al unísono.

Me asusto, eso es lo que sucederá ahora conmigo. Quien sabe qué pasará cuando yo pasé a través de esas puertas hacia ese lugar en que las personas parecen desaparecer tras una niebla de manos alzadas. Trago saliva en el momento que los caballos que nos llevan dan un relincho y comienzan a moverse. Un paso, otro paso, ya no estoy quieta y cada vez me acerco más hacia la puerta, por la que acaba de cruzar el distrito tres. Cada vez está más cerca.

* * *

**Cyril Kraft – Distrito 3 POV**

Acabamos de cruzar las puertas hacia el estadio, como prefiero llamarlo, es más eso que cualquier cosa que podría imaginar. Somos el tercer carruaje en salir, pero aún así los gritos ya sobrepasan lo que mis oídos pueden soportar, tengo el impulso de tapármelos para evitar que exploten, pero algo me dice que eso no se vería bien. Además, mi corazón se detendrá en cualquier momento por tanta emoción. No digo que esté feliz por lo que va a suceder, pero es indiscutiblemente impresionante después de todo.

Los sonidos y las luces se incrementan aún más cuando entramos al lugar, una atmósfera completamente distinta si me permiten decir. Las galerías están colapsadas de personas que nos miran a mí y Cleo, cuando se percatan de que alguien más ha entrado a la función.

Cleo no me ha hablado desde que ambos subimos al tren. Me dejó claro antes de ello lo poco que le interesaba comunicarse conmigo. La comprendo, pero aún así me parece desagradable. Ahora ella ha mantenido su mirada fija en una dirección, hacia adelante. No ha girado la cabeza ni un milímetro para observarme o asegurarse de que sigo vivo y a su lado en el carruaje. Solo las luces de mi traje parecen ser lo que le recuerda que existo.

Nuestros trajes son bastante peculiares. Una malla negra por todo el cuerpo, cubriendo desde los dedos de las manos hasta los de los pies. Lo interesante recae en el diseño. Recorriendo toda la extensión del traje, hay cables entrecruzados azules, rojos y amarillos, los que se iluminan a partir de una sincronización que consiste en los tres colores primarios describiendo la forma de nuestro cuerpo. Tengo el cabello en rayos hacia afuera, como si hubiera sido electrocutado y un maquillaje basado en el azul y el rojo. Me veo escalofriante.

Nuestros estilistas nos dijeron explícitamente que no intentáremos agradar con el público, que nuestra imagen en estas circunstancias seria de chicos duros. Eso más lo creo por parte de Cleo, quien ha demostrado que no es algo muy difícil para ella, pero no sé a qué se refiere en mi caso, yo podría pasar por cualquier cosa menos por duro. Hasta gracioso, pero no duro.

Ya estamos llegando al primer cuarto de la posta cuando el carruaje del distrito once sale por las puertas, es al que más han vitoreado al imponerse, y eso tengo que verlo. Entiendo su emoción cuando los veo reflejados en las docenas de pantallas que hay en la parte superior.

La chica es quien más llama la atención. Le han puesto un vestido hasta las pantorrillas, cubierto por lo que fueran pétalos de rosa claros y hojas color pastel. Pero ese no es el punto, cada vez que un reflector la ilumina al pasar durante los recorridos que tienen instruidos, los pétalos del sector se abren como una verdadera rosa hacia el sol. Eso, con las luces sincronizadas, crea una ola de flores abriéndose y cerrándose al compás de la música de fondo. Esa estilista sí que sabe qué hacer con un distrito como el once. Puede que sean de agricultura, pero también son conocidos por la flora del lugar.

La chica, que recuerdo se llama Virginia, saluda hacia la muchedumbre muy emocionada. Cientos de verdaderas rosas se precipitan a sus pies, de cientos de personas que la admiran por sobre todos los otros chicos que aquí. He asumido que el protagonismo ya no es mío, aunque al parecer nunca lo fue, los trajes están bastante buenos después de todo. Sin mencionar los haces de gracia musicales que se desprenden de donde quiera que sea cuando otra ola de pétalos se ala por el vestido de Virginia.

Ya todos los carruajes están fuera y ahora los espectadores solo deben elegir a quien poner más atención, aunque ya es obvio quien se la ha ganado. Avanzamos hasta la mansión del Presidente Orión, quien los espera alzado sobre su balcón. La gente continúa emocionada, pero no tanto como al principio, supongo que el noventa por ciento del espectáculo se basa en el momento en que salimos.

Nos formamos en semicírculo en la rotonda que concluye con el camino, los caballos se detienen y la muchedumbre se calla por completo. Ellos sí que conocen el significado del respeto, no sé de donde vendrá su cordialidad, pero me impresiona lo atentos que son.

El Presidente camina un poco más hacia el borde se su estancia y nos observa, luego hace lo mismo con el público, y sé posa sobre el micrófono, limpiando su garganta y recordándome el momento en que nuestra acompañante pronunció mi nombre. Esto me ha aguado la fiesta, se me vienen a la mente las imágenes, rápidas como un auto de carreras.

— Buenas noches —dice el Presidente Orión—. Bienvenidos.

Ahora sí que el mundo se calma por un momento, el silencio ronda lúgubremente por todo el lugar, casi parece como un masivo funeral por el que todos debiéramos sentir pesar, pero el único de esa manera parezco ser yo, pues los tributos que veo y las personas más cercanas parecen ser carcomidos por las ansias de que todo siga con su curso.

— Tributos, —continúa—. Les damos la bienvenida a los ciento septuagésimo quintos Juegos del Hambre. Y que las posibilidades estén siempre a su favor.

Con esta irónica frase concluye con su irónicamente corto discurso y la muchedumbre rompe en aplausos y vítores. Me falta poco para no reír ante semejante muestra de lavado del cerebro. Pareciera como si todo esto estuviera planeado, incluso los tributos parecen emocionados por su inminente muerte, ¿qué no saben lo que les sucederá luego? Bueno, es obvio que sí lo saben, pero no miden su importancia contra el mundo, y peor, contra sus propias vidas.

Los carruajes dan un par de vueltas más por la rotonda hasta que finalmente recorremos el camino hacia ahora, nuestro hogar por los próximos cuatro días. Ahora se viene el entrenamiento y los puntajes, ahora vienen las entrevistas. Veo el centro de entrenamiento y algunos tributos saludándose incluso antes de bajar del carruaje a las puertas el primer piso.

Cuando finalmente Cleo y yo descendemos del carruaje, ya veo a diferentes grupos de chicos sociabilizando entre sí. No me detengo a ver quienes son, pero imagino que serán los profesionales quienes se precipitan a comenzar tan temprano con sus alianzas. Aunque me interesaría bastante están en una de ellas, prefiero esperar hasta mañana.

* * *

**Pregunta: Imagina que eres un estilista de los juegos, ¿qué distrito preferirías representar?**


	18. Entrenamiento Parte 1

**Liam Wright – Distrito 1 POV**

Despierto el primer día en mi habitación del centro de entrenamiento. Por las cortinas se filtra la luz y me llega al rostro, había un botón para la programación de su pendiente para evitar eso, pero no me molesta, me hace pensar que aún estoy en el distrito y no aquí en el Capitolio.

Ya me he resignado a lo que el destino me deparó. Vine a los juegos, vine con Kay, tengo que hacer todo lo posible para salir de aquí. En ese momento es cuando entran en juego mis años de práctica en casa. Sé como manejar las armas, sé como pelear y como defenderme. En último momento me arrepentí, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea capaz de valerme por mí mismo para ganar.

El entrenamiento comienza muy temprano en la mañana, nos quieren tener todo el día practicando, como si los de los otros distritos pudieran aprender a manejar armas en tres días. Yo tengo la ventaja de ser criado para esto, no voy a esperar que todo ello haya sido en vano. Aunque sé que con la mejor amiga de mi hermana de la Arena, se va a poner algo más difícil de lo normal.

La verdad es que Kay nunca me fue indiferente, la gente siempre dice que no debes meterte con las amigas de tus hermanos, y yo seguí la regla, pero debo admitir que la veo como algo más que una compañera. Ella es la única persona de la que me preocuparé al participar de estos juegos, si no gano, espero que ella lo haga.

Todavía recuerdo del carruaje de anoche como su cabello rizado caía junto a mi espalda al saludar al público. Se veía espléndida con el traje y el maquillaje, estuvo hecha para todas las fases de este espectáculo; sabe luchar y ganarse al público mientras lo hace, aunque ya con toda la imagen de chicas del uno ya establecida con nuestros predecesores, nos va a ser un poco difícil. Aún más luego de lo poco que logramos llamar la atención ayer, muchos estilistas supieron hacer brillar a sus tributos, al parecer la mía prefirió quedarse con o que el estatus de distrito uno me daba.

Al lado de mi cama está el uniforme de entrenamiento. Es un mono negro y gris, con rayas blancas y rojas recorriendo los costados. Tiene el número uno en blanco sobre la espalda, eso es lo que muestra de donde soy y de lo que soy capaz, hasta me ayudará a acercarme al chico del distrito dos sin me que atraviese con una espada antes, el sí que me parece capaz de hacer eso.

Ayer después de los carruajes, nos quedamos hablando los que supuestamente formaremos el grupo de los Profesionales. Estábamos Kay y yo, los dos chicos del 2 y, misteriosamente, la chica del 10, que a la vista parecía nacida para esto. Luego nos reveló que su verdadero distrito era el uno, pero algo sucedió y tuvo que trasladarse al diez. No es un grupo muy grande, necesitamos a lo menos una persona más, pensé en los chicos del cuatro, pero no se ven muy competentes.

Me pongo el mono rápidamente y voy a tomar desayuno al mismo ritmo, no puedo esperar para tomar mis lanzas. La comida es espléndida, al igual que la que nos han servido a lo largo de los últimos dos días. Cada vez me impresiona más, y yo, que soy el más grande fan del desayuno, soy quien más disfruto. Ruby me insistió por lo bajo que no me llenara mucho o no entrenaría a mi cien por ciento, pero ya estoy acostumbrado a ello en casa, por lo que no le hago caso.

Luego del desayuno, Kay y yo entramos al ascensor de nuestro piso y esperamos a nuestro mentor para que nos de instrucciones, las que son algo obvias pero prefiero escuchar lo que nos tiene que decir. Llega y la puerta se cierra tras él. No comprendo esto de permanecer en el piso uno y usar el ascensor, ¿no sería más fácil ir por las escaleras? Son menos de treinta pasos, aunque al parecer en este lugar no hay de esas, no he visto en ninguna parte salvo en mi habitación y en el comedor.

Tobee nos habla durante el corto trayecto acerca de lo mismo de siempre; práctica e indiscreción. Que perfeccionemos –si se puede- en nuestras armas y que mantengamos la vista alerta para nuestra próxima incorporación. Yo, por mi parte, no espero encontrar a un nuevo Profesional, si alguien estuviera dispuesto se nos habría acercado ayer, pero lo importante es buscar un chico o una chica que nos sea útil.

El ascensor se abre frente a un disminuido grupo de chicos que ya se encuentran esperando a que nuestro entrenador jefe comience a hablar. Es un tipo altísimo y corpulento, que nos mira con cara de pocos amigos.

Ya se encuentran aquí los chicos del dos, los del seis y los del diez. Todos nos observan mientras nos unimos al círculo, luego voltean la cabeza y vuelven a su silencio sepulcral. Así es como van llegando los demás tributos y la semicircunferencia cada vez se amplía más. Cuando los veinticuatro hemos llegado, el hombre abre se dispone a hablarnos.

— Yo soy Emmett y este año los introduzco a nuestro nuevo sistema de entrenamiento.

Todos nos miramos perplejos. ¿Nuevo sistema de entrenamiento? ¿Qué significa eso? Me enderezo y me concentro más en lo que el hombre tiene para decirnos. Es extraño que haya un cambio en esta fase de los juegos. Generalmente es solo en las cosechas.

— No se alarmen, todo seguirá igual, aunque estarán disponibles unas cámaras de simulación a las que podrán ingresar individualmente. Ustedes saben lo que el Presidente Orión dijo acerca de las ventajas de este año, después de todo, esto es un Vasallaje —se calla un momento para que procesemos y luego continúa—. Esas cámaras serán cuatro, cada una especializada para un signo, los que supongo ya tienen en mente. —Nos nombra nuevamente de una lista cada signo y a cual pertenece cada tributo. Yo soy de fuego, como ya sabía.

"Hay un orden para cada una. Dependiendo de su número de distrito, podrán entrar en orden del uno al doce, respetando sus signos claro. Tendrán una hora cada uno para hacerlo, comenzando por el 1, 2, 3 y 4, para luego suceder los distritos que vienen. Cada día uno podrá entrenar una hora y nosotros estaremos expectantes, lo que incidirá en sus puntajes".

"Hablando de los puntajes, en ellos se calificará, como todos los años, por sus habilidades con las armas y supervivencia, lo que nos muestren de ello. Pero un pequeño porcentaje se deberá a su avance en las "ventajas". Cada vez que salgan de una cámara, se les mostrará el puntaje de uno a doce. Eso es una simple expectativa de sus técnicas de adaptación. Un chip se les fue implantado durante sus sesiones de estilistas. Por lo que cada uno será capaz de llegar a un nivel experto de ajuste para las "ventajas".

"Quizá se estén preguntando de qué se trata todo esto. Bueno, las "ventajas" tienen en propósito de escapar. Ninguna les será útil para vencer a un oponente. Aunque, como verán en la Arena, no será tan fácil usarlas debido a su demografía, hay áreas específicas. Es solo un cambio digno de un Vasallaje, pero les advierto, deben practicar primero, para descubrir de qué se tratan y, segundo, para poder usarlas. Pero les repito, nadie morirá debido a esto, servirá únicamente para sus escapes y supervivencia".

Es la frase con la que termina su discurso. Luego nos habla acerca de las técnicas de supervivencia y todo lo relacionado con armas, pues no serán dejadas de lado para esto. Aunque todos sabemos que nadie puede esperar a entrar en las cámaras.

Estoy aún impresionado, ¿qué se supone que es lo que puedo hacer ahora? No me siento deferente, pero decido no ponerle tanta importancia. Mi labor aquí es la de eliminar tributos, no el escapar de ellos como un cobarde. Por lo que decido pasar mi entrenamiento simplemente para descubrir de qué se trata todo esto.

La primera en ingresar a la cámara de fuego es Kay, luego vengo yo y después los chicos del cinco. Tengo una hora en la que Kay estará dentro para practicar lo esencial, que son las armas. Me uno con Chace en el puesto de lanzas, él ya ha comenzado, pero no parece ser mucho mejor que yo.

Tomo la que me parece más mortífera y me coloco en la línea de lanzamiento. Esta sale con el efecto que demuestra que resultó una expulsión competente –la cola de la lanza debe girar rápidamente en círculos-, y le da al muñeco más lejano. No he perdido mi técnica, ni menos.

— Eres bueno en esto —me dice Chace desde atrás.

— Veamos qué es lo que tú tienes para mostrar.

Es chico se pone en la misma posición que yo y lanza. El arma llega hasta la última fila y se entierra el la cabeza del muñeco, justo en el centro.

— Considero más divertido lanzarlas hacia un lugar más, vulnerable —me comunica con aires de satisfacción.

— Prefiero lanzarlas hacia un lugar más, seguro —le respondo yo. No veo la idea en tirarlas hacia un sector en que el tributo puede ladear la cabeza y listo. Es más efectivo lo otro, lo más seguro es que su diversión llegue hasta el punto en que falle un lanzamiento.

Lanzo nuevamente hacia el corazón de un nuevo muñeco. Una y otra vez hasta que son todos lo que tienen una lanza atravesada por su pecho. Esto no me aburre. Veo por encima de mi hombro hacia los demás chicos. Los del doce están en la sección de las espadas, la pequeña del ocho intenta hacer una fogata y una cabellera roja como el fuego, escala por las mallas de la parte de atrás.

* * *

**Aeryn Wiggle – Distrito 6 POV**

Esto no es difícil. He subido por esta cuesta ya cinco veces y ninguna me ha complicado. Noah ha ido a practicar con los cuchillos. Quedamos en encontrarnos luego en el puesto de los nudos para aprender a hacer trampas. Nosotros ya nos hemos decidido y seremos alianza, no sé si alguien más pertenecerá a ella, pero prefiero que no sea mucha gente.

Salto desde las alturas hasta el suelo y vuelvo a subir una última vez, esta ocasión por el tramo de mayor dificultad, el que tiene secciones de cabeza. Me cuelgo desde la última cuerda y cago como gato, o más bien, como la ardilla que soy.

Me decido a ir a alguno de los puestos de armas, escalar no me hará ganar los juegos. Siempre me han llamado la atención los arcos, por lo queme dirijo hacia allá de inmediato. Allí ya está el chico del cuatro, es bueno, muy bueno, y eso que a ambos de allí no los veía como una amenaza. En chico me observa de reojo y lanza nuevamente, impresionándose por su precisión.

En este momento salen los primeros cuatro tributos de las cámaras de simulación de la parte derecha del centro en entrenamiento. Son cuatro chicas, las que se ven como si las hubieran llevado a la luna. Todas tienen expresiones impresionadas por todo el rostro. Me pregunto qué es lo que sucederá dentro de esas cámaras. No puedo esperar para entrar en una de ellas. Debido a mi signo, me toca la de tierra, aunque no pretendo entregarle mucha importancia, ¿en qué me podría ayudar la tierra en una oportunidad de peligro?

La chica del cuatro viene hacia aquí, hacia su compañero, quien misteriosamente falla un lanzamiento cuando se percata de que ella aparece.

Yo, por mi parte, tomo un arco y un carcaj de flechas. Tenso una en la cuerda y suelto las hojas. La flecha vuela por el aire hasta el muñeco más cercano y le acierta muy abajo en el abdomen. No está mal, pero necesito práctica si quiero usar el arco.

Me quedo lanzando unos minutos más y, al mismo tiempo, escuchando la conversación de los chicos de al lado. La chica, que se llama Nixie, le dice a su compañero de qué se tratan más o menos esas cámaras de simulación. Ellos son signos agua, por lo que no me incumbe demasiado de lo que charlan, pero me intriga el hecho de que él haya parado de lanzar majestuosamente cuando ella apareció.

Luego de unos cuantos lanzamientos –que son unos ochenta- logro manejar un poco menor este arco. Es algo difícil, debo admitirlo, pero sé que podré utilizarlo desde hoy hasta mañana.

Supongo que ya es hora de reunirme con Noah en los nudos, nosotros ingresamos a las cámaras en el próximo turno, por lo que prefiero hacer algo más antes de que suceda. Ya han entrado los cuatro chicos que vienen, entre ellos, el del cuatro, quien deja a su compañera sola en la sección de camuflaje.

Diviso a Noah ya en los nudos y me acerco a él. Es un hijo de campeón, yo supondría que tiene más técnica, pero parece ser uno más de nosotros. La mujer de los nudos le está explicando como amarrar una trampa, él sigue las instrucciones y hace su trabajo.

— Veo que haz comenzado sin mí —le digo cuando llego a su lado.

— La emoción me consumió —dice con un sarcasmo que solo yo capto. Ambos sabemos que la cuestión de los nudos no es indispensable y que sería mejor estar practicando con las armas, pero quien dice si no nos fuera útil en algún momento.

Pasamos veinte minutos aprendiendo a hacer una trampa para colgar a alguien en una red. Me parece divertida e interesante, por qué más decirlo útil. La probamos en un hombre que se nos facilita y vemos que es efectiva, al menos sabemos hacer esto. Decido que es hora de que nos perfeccionemos en algún arma, así que guío a Noah hacia al arco y flecha, además yo también quiero practicar un poco más.

Cuando llegamos, están allí los dos chicos del ocho. Es casi chocante su diferencia de estatura y el hecho de que ambos se encuentren dentro de las edades de elección. A la pequeña se le dan un poco los arcos, pero el chico no tiene mucho futuro con ellos, tiene un cuerpo de tirar lanzas o blandir espadas, pero no arcos.

Yo por mi parte tomo un arco y Noah hace lo mismo. Comienzo a tirar nuevamente, al mismo tiempo que los chicos del ocho. Luego de un tiempo lanzando, me percato de que ambos, aún teniendo una astronómica diferencia de edad, se llevan muy bien, como si fueran amigos. Y sé que eso es lo que me acomodaría más, lo mejor sería permanecer con gente que te entregue buena vibra. Y necesitamos aliados.

Espero que ambos lancen una última flecha y los observo fijamente. Me doy vuelta hacia Noah y le pregunto con la mirada si sí o si no. Él asiente de inmediato y yo me volteo nuevamente hacia ellos. Ambos captan mi posición y me observan de vuelta.

— ¿Necesitan aliados? —pregunto.

El chico no espera más de cinco segundos para hacer un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, se le ve feliz, al igual que la chica pequeña. Sinceramente, no creo que ella dure mucho, no está hecha para esto, pero haré lo posible para que mi alianza perdure.

Ahora los cuatro vamos hacia la sección de las plantas y herbáceos. También considero algo importante el saber qué plantas son venenosas y cuales son más nutritivas, no espero extraer muchos suministros de la Cornucopia en el baño de sangre, en mejor asegurar la vida que el estómago lleno. Y como la mayoría de los juegos tienen como Arena un bosque o una jungla repleta de plantas, es prioridad el saber cómo funcionan.

Unos minutos después salen los cuatro chicos de las cámaras. Todos tienen las mismas expresiones de las chicas, impresionados. Sobre sus cabezas se ilumina un número en cada caso. Veo dos seis, un ocho y un cinco. Es el primer día, no se puede esperar mucho de nuestras habilidades, pero recuerdo haber escuchado que la chica del tres obtuvo un once, prefiero mantenerla en la mira.

Es mi turno ahora yo debo entrar y ver qué es lo que sucede. Por lo que he visto, será algo que me deje con los pelos de punta, pero lo que más me preocupa es el hacerlo bien o mal. Me llega la sensación de que no es tan fácil como memorizar plantas o tirar flechas, esto debe tratarse de otra cosa.

Yo y Kaya –la chicha del ocho- nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas cámaras, ya hacia la de tierra y ella hacia la de agua. Considero más emocionante el agua, aunque espero que mi propio elemento tenga algo que proporcionarme. Después de todo, no creo que los vigilantes decidan hacer este cambio sin asegurarse de que todos los signos tengan las mismas posibilidades.

La puerta se abre expulsando algo de humo y entro en ella, cerrándose lentamente detrás de mí. Veo todo negro, pero unos segundos después, el lugar se configura y, delante de mí, veo un terreno árido y lleno de cráteres, los que aparecen y desaparecen una y otra vez, casi al azar, aunque aún así veo una clase de patrón.

Sobre mí, veo un temporizador que acaba de comenzar con su cuenta regresiva, debo comenzar con esto, aunque no tenga ni idea de qué diablos hacer.

* * *

**Harvey Dench – Distrito 12 POV**

Ya es hora de almorzar, luego eso volvemos a entrenar. Acaba de salir el tercer grupo de las cámaras y vi un puntaje bastante alto, al parecer era la chica del seis. Todos los demás eran normales. Luego me tocará a mí, no me tengo mucha fe, pero algo podré hacer.

En el salón hay muchas mesas, casi una por cada distrito, pero yo me siento con Leilani y Damien, los tres hicimos una alianza, la que no veo débil. He visto al chico del cinco blandir espadas y es muy bueno, casi como si tuviera mucha práctica. No espero tener a alguien más aquí, se ven alianzas muy fuertes aparte de la nuestra.

En otra mesa están los cuatro chicos del seis y el ocho. El chico de los textiles es enorme, ya casi lo veo tirando una lanza y acertándole a alguien a cuarenta metros, aunque ya he visto al chico del uno, y él si que tiene una práctica envidiable, es el mejor de aquí tirando lanzas.

En otra mesa hay tres chicos sentados. Son el chico del siete, el del diez y la compañera de distrito de Damien. Me sorprende que ambos no hayan hecho alianza, son compañeros, aunque al ver su técnica con las espadas, estoy bastante agradecido de que haya venido hacia nosotros. Leilani tira dardos y yo he intentado con las lanzas, pero nada muy impresionante.

El salón ya se ha repletado de tributos comiendo en sus respectivas mesas. Se notan cuatro alianzas y algunos solos, como ambos del tres, quienes están en mesas separadas, o los del once, que se encuentran de la misma manera. Cualquiera notaría que la distribución de este lugar es algo desigual, pero una persona que sabe de qué se trata esto, aceptaría el hecho de que los Profesionales se hayan adueñado de tres mesas sin más.

Los veo a todos charlando y riéndose casi como si estuvieran en una junta de amigos. Ellos caminan por aquí como si fueran los reyes del mundo, me molesta su actitud, la que les alcanza hasta el punto de creer que pueden pasar frente a ti como si fueras un objeto digno de una mirada despectiva. Aunque al verlos blandir armas, es un poco difícil no aceptar sus razones.

Me sorprendió ver a la chica del diez unirse a ellos el primer día, pero luego, al verla lanzar hachas, mis percepciones cambiaron por completo con respecto al comportamiento de su distrito en los juegos, ella es una Profesional nata, un peligro más en la arena.

Todos son un peligro más, cada persona que me acompaña en este lugar va a esperar que yo muera en algún momento, incluso mis aliados, ellos están conmigo ahora, pero tarde o temprano ellos también van a querer ganar, ese es el momento que no quiero que llegue, por mí me quedaría estancado en esta escena, comiendo esto, con estas dos personas que cayeron en la misma situación adversa que yo, me gustaría que todos ellos siguieran vivos y que nada hubiera sucedido.

Pero debo volver a la realidad, somos veinticuatro chicos que, por obra del destino, fueron unidos para que solo uno salga vivo. Aún no entiendo la idea, pero debo aceptarla, no abiertamente, pero debo aceptarla si quiero centrarme en la forma de ganar. Puede que los quiera ver vivos, pero cuando entre a la arena, será todo lo contrario.

No me gusta pensar así, nunca he sido una persona violenta, generalmente era yo quien detenía las peleas en casa cuando pasaban a mayores.

Casa, aún recuerdo los almuerzos que teníamos como familia. En este momento uno de ellos debe estar tomando lugar en nuestra pequeña mesa. Mi lugar debe estar vacío y mi plato desierto. Me pregunto qué es lo que pensaran cuando recuerdan que yo estoy en este lugar y no con ellos. Seguirán las recolecciones de la mañana, me imagino. Seguirán las cenas en la noche, "no muy abundantes o tendrán mucha hambre en la mañana" imagino decir a mamá.

El hecho de que alguien viniera a los juegos nunca le había tocado a mi familia, siempre eran personas a las que no conocíamos y de las que no nos preocupábamos por el simple hecho de no ser nosotros a los que elegía la urna. Pero al fin y al cabo, iba a suceder en algún momento, no era obligatorio, pero no es sano vivir pensando que las cosas son imposibles, pues si suceden, la sorpresa y el desamparo serán peores.

Es lo que a mí me sucedió, y me arrepiento de haber pensado toda mi vida así. Pues ahora sucedió lo impensable y me encuentro en una mesa, a miles de kilómetros de casa, y con unos chicos que viven por verme morir por su propia supervivencia.

Veo a Leilani comer callada y a Damien también. Espero que nuestra alianza se disuelva en el momento propicio, de lo contrario, nos convertiremos en los monstruos que nunca quisimos. Hablo por mí, pero imagino que ellos piensan lo mismo.

Una chica a la que identifico como del distrito siete se nos acerca. Estaba sentada en una mesa sola, pero imagino que necesitaba algo de compañía.

— Hola —nos dice—. ¿Puedo comer con ustedes?

Los tres nos miramos, no encuentro negación en sus ojos, piensan al igual que yo que no hay mucha diferencia en tener a alguien más o no. Damien, quien se ha convertido en una clase de líder, es quien le responde.

— Por supuesto —le comunica.

Sé que su acercamiento y petición son una manera de conseguir una alianza. La comprendo, nadie quiere estar solo en este lugar. Si hubiera sido ella, habría hecho lo mismo, aún cuando la vergüenza me corroyera.

— Soy Harvey —le digo yo, imagino que necesitamos presentaciones—. Ella es Leilani y él es Damien.

La chica sonríe luego de que yo hablo y también lo hace.

— Soy Carleigh.

— ¿Te gustaría unirte a nuestra alianza? —pregunta Damien bastante interesado.

No necesitamos una respuesta para entender su inminente alegría. Los cuatro seguimos comiendo hasta que el tiempo de almuerzo acaba y tenemos que volver al centro de entrenamiento y seguir con lo nuestro. Ahora es el turno de Damien para entrar a la cámara de simulación. Le dije explícitamente que luego me contara de qué se trataba todo eso, aún cuando no tengamos el mismo elemento, sería útil enterarme qué es lo que sucede cuando cruzas esa puerta.

El chico del cinco se va hacia la simulación y nos quedamos Leila, Carleigh y yo. Decidimos ir al sector de las hachas, pues Carleigh presume saber como utilizarlas. Es algo obvio, viene del distrito siete, pero al igual me intriga su nivel de destreza con ellas, hay que ver que es lo que tenemos para la Arena.

* * *

**Pregunta: ¿Qué arma elegirías para ir a la Arena? Desde unos dardos hasta la más mortífera espada.**


	19. Noche en el Capitolio

**Muuuchos, muuuchos perdones por no haber subido capítulo antes, pero mi hermana ha tenido muchos exámenes y ha usado el computador fijo toda la semana. lo encontré vacío una hora y lo usé, y eso fue... ayer. Espero subir muy pornto lo demás porque ya quiero que empiecen los juuuegos :) No sé por qué, pero no soy capaz de escribir en notebook :S**

* * *

**Charleen Kersley – Distrito 10 POV**

El anti-idóneo intercambio de opiniones transversales ya me está sacando de quicio, por lo que no encuentro mejor remedio que pararme de la mesa y dejar que mi estilista y acompañante concluyan su conversación acerca de extensiones de cabello sin mi presencia, siento a mis machones de pelo rubios reclamando por lo bajo acerca de la mediocridad de sus comentarios, como si ellos no fueran lo suficientemente brillantes como para hacer la pelea a una artificial mata del Capitolio.

A medida que me alejo de nuestro asentamiento me percato de la ausencia de comentarios acerca de mi exclusión, aunque no apremia mi sorpresa, no es nuevo que esas dos mujeres demuestren más interés por esos temas que por los tributos a su cargo, tampoco creo que haya una gran diferencia con los demás distritos. Las personas destinadas a nuestra adaptación y facilidad resultan ser nada más que las que tengo en frente, lo que no se nota simple vista, pero como mencioné antes, no soy dependiente de dicho acato a sus obligaciones, estaría de la misma manera con o sin ellas de apoyo.

Sus voces ya no rebotan dentro de mis tímpanos, pero aún así, vienen en el paquete de súper exclusivo piso de Centro de Entrenamiento con duchas polimanuales, las que ya me han dejado anonadada más de una vez con su infinita lista de acondicionadores y ausencia de limitaciones en la calorificación del agua. Con esa demostración de avance, cualquiera elegiría el permanecer aquí y tener un coro de voces femeninas retumbando en tus oídos a cualquier hora del día.

Llego a mi habitación, la que no tiene qué envidiarle en absoluto al baño. La he explorado minuciosamente durante las pocas horas que me ha correspondido. He captado la calidad de las joyas que adornan los vanitorios y lámparas, lo que aún no olvido del distrito Uno, el entrenar como yo lo hacía no lograba privarme de beneficios parentales como el de admirar lo hermoso de un rubí o un lapislázuli, siendo está última mi favorita debido a su falta de abundancia en nuestros centros de extracción.

También he jugado con el proyector de la pared, en el cada vez llego más lejos por el flujo de imágenes y paisajes en los que me sumerge cada vez que pulso el botón de continuar. En él he puesto también melodías diversas que me transportan hacia la escena en que me imagino. Lo digo nuevamente, puede que sea una Profesional, pero eso no quiere decir que no posea una vida vigorosa y unos gustos bastante inadecuados a lo que el padrón de adolescencia implícito plantea.

No lo haré hoy, ayer permanecí minutos interminables tendida sobre los cubrecamas, observando las líneas del techo y el brillo de la lámpara al describir mi pequeña figura devolviendo la energía hacia lo alto. Pero hoy debo concentrarme, en la Arena no encontraré un lugar como este en el que pueda relajarme, lo que mi inconsciente mi obliga a reflexionar es en cómo me las arreglaré para vencer en lo más adelantado de los juegos a mis oponentes.

Dudo que mi existencia concluya en el baño de sangre, los Profesionales ya tenemos todo planeado y será como en la mayoría de los años previos. Noelle y yo hemos demostrado ser las más veloces, por lo que ambas nos adentraremos en la Cornucopia en primer lugar y daremos más tiempo a los otros para unírsenos. Luego, cuando nos hayamos hecho de las armas, correremos en círculos alrededor del cuerno, eliminando tributos y cortando cabezas, no sé si en forma literal, pero debemos dar de baja a la mayor cantidad posible. Luego, cuando se hayan dispersado los restantes, correremos en parejas hacia los grupos grandes, pues deben unirse y escoger un camino, ahí es donde juega el factor sorpresa de nosotros.

Puede que en ese momento salgan a la luz esas novedades que tanto nos han metido en la cabeza. Yo ya he probado y las tengo controladas a la perfección, pero aún no sé si lo qué puedo hacer en lo máximo posible, puede que otros chicos hayan logrado más y sepan algo que nosotros no. Lo dudo un poco, pero hay que ser precavidos por cualquier imprecisión, en las que sé, no voy a fallar.

Todo está calculado para que tengamos éxito, pero mi preocupación viene luego en los juegos, cuando quedemos unos diez y la probabilidad de que seamos más de la mitad Profesionales, me incomoda un poco, y a los demás también. No estoy dudando que tenga las agallas para matarlos a todos en el acto, pero me preocupa que decidan unirse en mi contra dado que soy en la que menos confían. He escuchado más de una vez a la chica del uno comentando acerca de mi inminente traición, como si ella no estuviera planeando lo mismo en contra de su manso compañero de distrito.

No logro llegar a soportar a esa chica. Del mismo distrito que yo, pero tan diferente. No niego que no sea hábil con las armas, casi pareciera como si fuera a rebanar tu cuello en veinte piezas y fabricar collares con ellas, pero no puedo pasar su actitud. Corriendo y chillando por ahí, la mayor parte del tiempo alrededor de Liam. Posee una fanfarrona cualidad impertérrita de mover el cabello cuando lanza sus cuchillos, como si yo no pudiera hacerlo mejor con mis hachas, sin la impasible necesidad de presumir acerca de mi pelo, que por cierto, es más brillante que el suyo.

No puedo esperar hasta la Arena, cuando nos separemos, para acabar con ella y con su mutable capacidad para atraer patrocinadores –si es que no está muerta antes obviamente-.

No nos dejan guardar armas dentro de nuestras habitaciones, pero si tuviera uno de esos muñecos simuladores en este momento, utilizaría una de mis hachas para practicar antes de que me ocupe de Kay.

No, Char, no pienses así, deben tener a todos estos estúpidos tributos dentro de tu radar, incluso a inútil de tu compañero. Aunque, eso no quita la posibilidad de que mis pupilas capten antes un destello rubio que una sobria cabellera negra, la que no llamaría en absoluto mi atención, es cuestión de instinto, nada más.

Hablando de ese chico, estoy esperando a no tener que verlo más caminado impasible por los mismos pasillos que yo. Me tiene una clase de adulación luego de que salvara a esa chica en la cosecha, no estoy segura de si la conocía y no me importa, solo quiero que alguien lo elimine antes de toparte con él.

Es uno de los ejemplos de que los juegos del hambre sirven para eliminar perdedores, personas que no valen la pena para lo importante, que es luchar y hacerse del honor que una persona cuerda merece por sobre todas las cosas. Yo estoy cuerda, y eso me ubica en un lugar privilegiado para merecer ese honor, solo me tengo que preocupar de unos cuantos.

* * *

**Virginia "Ginger" Kippa – Distrito 11 POV**

La pelota sube y baja al compás de mis sentimientos, llega a centímetros del techo para luego descender hasta mi mano, la que se responsabiliza del nuevo comienzo de la repetitiva ruta de esta. No puedo ordenar mis pensamientos dentro de una cabeza tan pequeña, puede que sea tamaño normal, pero le queda chica a todas las cosas que hacen fila para ingresar al aparato procesador de corrientes.

Me he dado tres baños luego de comer, me siento sucia por todas las intervenciones superficiales que han hecho a mi piel y cuerpo entero, me siento usada, como si la simple extracción de mi hogar hubiera desechado cada una de las partículas de adhesión y similitud que tengo hacia ál. No pertenezco aquí al Capitolio, y luego de sus intentos por hacerme parte de él, me han desligado también del distrito once, es una clase de purgatorio anticipado a lo que me sucederá en menos de una semana.

Ya me he resignado, no seré capaz de luchar contra tantas personas llenas de furia, yo no soy así. No me alcanza ni para unirme a una alianza, la que se debilitará mínimamente cuando me acaben en el baño de sangre, no tendría sentido presentarme y postergarles mi reducido aporte hacia su grupo. Ya he visto muchas alianzas formadas y hay un par que se ven bastante fuertes.

He practicado con algunas armas, no hay caso con ellas. Mis flechas viajan dos metros hacia el suelo, las lanzas luchan por desprenderse de mis manos temblorosas y los cuchillos acaban enterrados en pantorrillas de ayudantes de utilería. Lo único en lo que podría sobresalir es en reconocimiento de hierbas, yo sé de esas cosas al igual que cada ciudadano de mi distrito, pero dudo matar a alguien con unas cuantas hojas. Para hacer la pelea necesito capacidad y práctica, dos cosas que escasean dentro de mí.

Pero se me viene a la cabeza el presentimiento de que aquí no vine a pelear, mi misión es otra, y está tarde me convencí de que es verdad.

Cuando llegamos del Centro de Entrenamiento con sirvieron la cena, budín de calabaza y estofado. Me mantuve todo el tiempo con la cabeza gacha, dando pequeños comentarios inservibles cuando lo veía necesario para no recibir preguntas acerca de mi estado de ánimo. En una de esas en que respondí a Alastair una incógnita sobre el entrenamiento, vislumbré una cabeza oscura asomada por detrás de la puerta que se encontraba tras mi espalda, lista para salir con otra bandeja para nosotros.

No estaba segura, no podía recordar muy bien sus facciones, yo era muy pequeña cuando todo sucedió, pero aún así quise saber más y mantuve la frente alta y el cuello rígido, casi sin preocuparme acerca del plato de frutas que habían colocado frente a mí. Fue difícil proseguir, pues el personaje no salía del lugar y no me encontraba en condiciones de voltear nuevamente la cabeza, cualquier conducta sería considerada como sospechosa.

Fue cuando la figura se deslizó fuera de la cocina con su carga, pude ver su perfil sirviendo los platos a Daryl y a nuestra mentora Hettie, pero su camino no se extendía hasta el frente de la mesa, al parecer terminaba ahí. No pude ver su rostro por completo, pero alcancé a captar una nariz abultada y frente amplia, tal cual como las mías, no podía estar tan loca.

Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que asegurarme y hacerle caso a mi sexto sentido, por lo que hice un movimiento arriesgado y rápido, no estoy segura si alguien en la mesa de habrá dado cuenta de él, pero fue suficiente para ver a mi padre mirándome desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Era él. Tal cual como lo recordaba hace diez años.

Dicen que las cosas de cuando pequeños quedan grabadas en nuestras mentes inconscientemente, pero nunca pensé que fuera a ser tan exacto. Un brillo en sus ojos me mostró que no solo me había reconocido, sino que ya lo había hecho desde antes, solo estaba aguardando a que yo me enterara de su presencia.

Di vuelta la cabeza rápidamente, nerviosa acerca de lo que pudieran pensar de mí, pero el contacto visual existió, y aún seguía impreso en mis pupilas como una fotografía. Mi padre estaba en ese mismo lugar, sirviéndome la cena, me había observado luego de tanto tiempo.

Pero la realidad atinó como un balde de agua fría. Él era un avox.

Tal y como lo había leído en la casa del alcalde, mi padre había sido convertido en un avox hace mucho tiempo, quien sabe por qué cosas había pasado antes de que una coincidencia me trajera directamente hasta aquí, como por arte de magia.

Se me vinieron millones de posibilidades a la mente, ¿cómo era posible semejante coincidencia? Quizá se habían enterado acerca de nuestro parentesco, imagino que tienen un registro de cada ciudadano en los distritos y de qué sucedió con él. Lo más probable es que hayan encontrado una exquisita oportunidad para torturarme de otra manera incluso más dolorosa que la misma muerte. Querían que viera su realidad y sufriera con ella.

Quizá me habían visto entrar a la oficina del padre de Laurel, tal vez quieren castigarme por haberlos burlado una vez sin que ellos me detuvieran, hay mucha gente que piensa que existen cámaras en todos lados, era posible que…

¡No! Eso era absurdo, ¿qué se van a estar fijando en una chica común y corriente de un distrito pobre, del distrito once? Yo no soy importante, esto no estaba planeado desde antes pues sería demasiada preocupación por una sola persona que milagrosamente fue elegida para ir a los juegos del hambre, y que misteriosamente se encontró con su padre avox en ellos. Nada de eso tenía mucho sentido teniendo en cuenta mi condición de persona normal.

La única explicación era que fiera una simple y mera coincidencia, eso fue lo que me tuve que meter en la cabeza. Y según yo pienso, las coincidencias pueden llegar a tener un verdadero significado no azaroso si uno está dispuesto a dárselo, decidí buscar a mi padre. No iba a ser tan difícil, era incluso extraño que no lo hubiera identificado antes con los demás avox, los que no son tantos, solo lo suficiente.

Por lo que luego de toda está bomba de recuerdos, decido dejar finalmente la pelota tendida plácidamente en la cama, complicado era lo menos. Peligroso, lo más. Aunque me doy cuenta de inmediato que no tengo nada que perder, después de todo, estaré muerta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Nada de esto tendría sentido si no cumplo la misión que alguien, en algún momento, decidió darme. No puedo desaprovecharla así como así.

Los pasillos son muchos y son todos iguales. En cada esquina me encuentro con un individuo sin lengua quien me ofrecía a través de cenas, algo que necesitara.

Otro inconveniente, mi padre no podía hablar. ¿Qué haré si él no puede comunicarse conmigo de la manera fácil? ¿Será suficiente una mirada al igual que antes lo había sido? No me detengo a dudarlo, prefiero esperar a que las cosas pasen. Cuando se dé la situación, si lo hace, sé que sabré que hacer.

Pero primero tengo que encontrarlo en este gigantesco piso que se nos ha asignado como distrito. Daryl ya debe estar dormido en su habitación y Alastair también, me preocupé de esperar en momento menos arriesgado para hacer esto. Sé que mañana tengo entrenamiento, pero creo que progrese mucho con respecto a lo que hice hoy, no será necesario estar completamente despierta.

Paso justo a la puerta que da hacia el salón comedor, en el que hace unas pocas horas divisé la primera muestra de que mi estancia aquí no sería en vano. No entro, dudo que en ese lugar encuentre a papá.

Sigo derecho, no es tanto como un laberinto de pasillos, pero aún así es difícil encontrar un camino hacia un lugar que no conozco, ni siquiera sé si estoy buscando un lugar. Esta es una de esas ocasiones en que necesitas el mapa con la equis para guiarte hasta el tesoro, aunque en esta ocasión el tesoro es algo mucho más importante que el oro que se muestra en los cuentos para niños.

Me encuentro con una intersección entre dos alas, algo me dice que vaya por la derecha, es el pasillo más oscuro y estrecho, parece el que guarda más efectivamente la intimidad de una persona. A los lados del camino hay dos puertas, pero este sigue hacia adelante…

Espero.

¡Hay una mano tras el final del pasillo!

Una mano, sí, suena tétrico, pero hay una mano de piel oscura asomándose y moviéndose, casi como si quisiera llamarme. Paseo la vista por el lugar para percibir la presencia de cámaras de vigilancia. Si las hay, están muy escondidas, pues no veo ninguna. Prosigo con mi camino hasta la mano casi flotante. Esta cambia de posición, ahora haciéndome detener. Lo hago, al parecer la persona poseedora de esa mano quiere que espere.

El elemento desaparece tras la esquina y me dirijo hasta allí, mirando por el pasillo cuando llego a la intersección. Una figura alta, la que refleja una sombra enorme debido a la luz que se ubica tras ellas, me indica que la siga. No tengo duda de quien es, pero aún no sé qué quiere que hagamos a donde me lleva. Esta se dispone a salir corriendo suavemente y yo hago lo mismo, en este lugar es mejor hacer caso a los individuos que parecen conocerlo mejor.

Cruzamos tres pasillos diminutos hasta llegar a una habitación cerrada con puerta de fierro. El hombre entra por ella y me hace saber que yo también debo hacerlo, muy sigilosamente, tal cual como él lo hace. Percibo un dejo de preocupación en su semblante casi inexistente debido a toda esta oscuridad. Ahora sé que no soy la única que está aterrada, aunque al menos él no tirita ni se convierte en una marmota enferma cuando está asustado.

Cuando ambos ya estamos adentro, mi padre finalmente se voltea hacia mí. Veo el mismo destello brillante que vi en la cena cuando me di vuelta. Él es mi padre, no hay duda. Y yo, soy su hija. A él lo trasladaron al Capitolio como un avox hace casi diez años, dejando a su familia sin ninguna explicación al ser incapaz de dárselas. A mi la urna me eligió hace dos días para venir a los Juegos del Hambre, lo que significó el fin del mundo para mí, aunque aquí y ahora, no parece ser tan malo.

Es como si los diez años se hubieran convertido en diez muy largos minutos. Continuamos parados uno frente al otro sin palabra alguna. Él es increíblemente más alto que yo, debo observarlo hacia arriba, me sucede por haber heredado la altura de mamá, quien parece un gnomo. Los ojos color chocolate, idénticos a los míos, me observan y me analizan reflejando el mar de sentimientos que en este momento él emana inconscientemente. O no sé si seré yo quien lo imagina, pero parece como si vapor de agua se desprendiera de la oscura piel que lo cubre.

Solo son necesarios tres segundos para unirnos en un abrazo fraterno entre un padre y una hija que no se han visto en una década, que fueron separados a la fuera por los poderes del estado. Pero que ahora, por obra del destino, fueron unidos nuevamente.

Sé que nunca lo olvidé y que nunca lo haré, muera o no en el baño de sangre, pero el momento en que sellamos el momento con un abrazo, me hace saber que de cualquier forma, mi participación en estos juegos estará completa, no necesito nada más. Aquí vine a conocer la muerte, pero me iré con algo más de lo que esperaba encontrar, algo no tan fatalista ni efímeramente olvidado por el tiempo como una muerte más.

Ambos sabemos que lo que compartimos fue suficiente.

* * *

**Ian Blakelee – Distrito 9 POV**

Aún no sé qué estoy haciendo aquí, todo es tan grande que me siento como el ser más pequeño y vulnerable del universo. Veo por la ventana de mi piso hacia las luces que titilan a lo largo de toda la ciudad que apremia admiración. Es como si esta gente nunca durmiera, como si estuvieran listos para un nuevo imprevisto o alguna noticia acerca de nosotros, los tributos.

No nos puedo catalogar de alguna manera menos denigrante, la palabra tributos ya me hace pensar que soy un pedazo de carne listo para ser tirado a los leones. Me siento como un objeto al que usan para la entretención, algo que cumple el rol de la persona que no es capaz de excitar al resto por sí mismo. Pero después de todo eso es lo que somos.

En este lugar la piedad y la compasión son las cosas que muestran menor tasa de existencia. El simple hecho de que la gente se haya arrimado a las ventanas del tren, que hayan gritado nuestros nombres en los carruajes, que se estén haciendo documentales de todas nuestras vidas, podría hacer a alguien feliz, a alguien que necesita eso para ser feliz. Pero yo no lo necesito.

Lo único que quiero en este momento es estar en casa, con o sin mi hermano, pero quiero estar en casa. Allí es todo tan solitario y tranquilo, por las noches sobre todo. Allá puedo pensar, aquí es casi imposible debido a todo el ruido exterior. Aún siendo casi las dos de la madrugada parece como si la mitad de la población del Capitolio estuviera dispuesta y dispersa por las calles. Me apiado de los chicos del distrito uno que en este momento deben estar luchando por dormir, aún cuando difícil desde el principio de la palabra.

No creo que alguien en su sano juicio se dedique a dormir en este momento, a mí me parece imposible con tanta ansiedad. No es una ansiedad positiva la que tengo, no es que quiera entrar a la arena y ver como todos mueren, incluso yo podría hacerlo. Es la ansiedad por el cambio de escenario que vamos a sufrir en tan poco tiempo. Dentro de tres días, todos nuestros movimientos van a ser televisados, transmitidos por todo el Panem, cada alma en este lugar sabrá qué estamos haciendo, donde y cuando.

No es mi intimidad la que me duele, esta ya fue pasada a llevar con todo lo que ha sucedido. Lo que más me molesta es que ni siquiera seremos capaces de hacer lo que nos dé la gana, en este lugar debemos valernos por nosotros mismos, adecuados al entretenimiento de las personas. Yo no sé qué es lo que quieren ver de mí, no soy divertido ni polémico, lo más importante o por lo que me podrían recordar es por ser el chico gigante y fuerte, pero que no puede herir ni a una mosca.

Me he dicho últimamente que por un período de tiempo, eso deberá cambiar. No soy de esos que ya se resignaron a lo que suceda aquí y se dejarán vencer en el cuerno, yo prefiero pelear, y eso significa el estar dispuesto a matar. Me he mentalizado últimamente, debo estar preparado para acabar con la vida de alguien. Suena raro y sanguinario, incluso psicopático, pero es lo que un chico debe hace si quiere salir de los juegos en menos de dos piezas.

He visto a los Profesionales, al parecer gran tamaño y fuerza les ha llamado la atención, pues me han llamado a formar parte de ellos. Lo pensé durante unos segundos, pero mi capacidad de matanza no es de esas, yo no estoy hecho ni fui criado para ser como ellos. Lo único que haría en un grupo como ese sería arrepentirme yo mismo de las cosas que hacen mis compañeros. Sé que eso me significaría un boleto para primero en la lista de objetivos de los Profesionales, pero espero ser capaz de burlarlos.

Tengo algo de hambre, en la cena no comí lo suficiente como para sobrevivir una noche e insomnio. Es el momento en que agradezco la presencia de esa pantalla táctil en la que indicio que estoy muy necesitado de un helado de chocolate doble. No pienso comer algo tan pesado –como si el chocolate no lo fuera- pero lo es menos que un plato de estofado como el de hace horas.

Mi comida llega en minuto y medio, cuando lo hace, me lanzo como un león hacia su carne y comienzo a comer. Me impresiona lo delicioso que es el helado, en el distrito nunca lo había probado, pero cuando vi su foto en la categoría de "colaciones medianamente calóricas", cuando se grabó en mi retina esa pasta oscura con dos galletas encima, quise probarlo. Y vaya que fue un buen pedido, he comido cuatro de esos en dos días.

Saboreando mi helado recuerdo nuevamente la arena y la verdadera situación en la que me encuentro. Pienso en mi compañera Anise, quien duerme en la habitación de al lado. Solo una cuantas miradas y asentimientos y ya formábamos una alianza, ella es la única persona en la que puedo confiar que está en este lugar. Ya charlamos un poco en el tren y supe que no era de esos chucos sanguinarios, aparte de ser de mi propio distrito, ella era de casa, no podía permitírnoslo el estar separados en la arena. Como dicen, la unión hace la fuerza.

Ninguno de nosotros somos muy capaces, pero imagino que duraremos lo suficiente como para hacernos de armas y esas cosas. Aparte, no soy partícipe de las alianzas muy grandes, quien sabe si alguno de esos tipos no te va a traicionar por la espalda cuando estés durmiendo. No puedo confiar en nadie más que ella, pues sé que no lo hará.

Quedan tres días para que el infierno comience para todos nosotros. Vuelvo a mirar el helado, parece tan artificial en mis manos, como si no fuera del todo real y estuviera comiendo de un holograma. Aunque me digo a mi mismo que debo disfrutarlo, no tendré la ocasión de comerlo en mucho tiempo. Incluso, solo podré hacerlo si salgo de la arena vivo, a lo que no le veo tantas esperanzas como me gustaría. Por lo que me propongo disfrutarlo como si fuera la mejor sensación del mundo.


	20. Entrenamiento Parte 2

**Nixie Crassus – Distrito 4 POV**

Es mi turno de entrar ahora a la cámara de simulación. He querido hacerlo nuevamente desde que acabó mi tiempo ayer, fue una experiencia extraordinaria. Vi a los demás salir de sus celdas cuadráticas al mismo tiempo que yo, no sé cómo se comportarán sus poderes, pero simplemente yo me sentí otra al utilizar los míos. Aunque algo me dice que no debo decirle a nadie sobre lo bien que sé usarlos. Incluso, cuando comenzaron los dos minutos de prueba, comencé a practicar como si no pudiera hacer nada, de esa manera me dieron solo un cinco.

Me paro frente a la puerta negra con una gota celeste dibujada sobre ella, en cualquier momento se abrirá y tendré mi segunda oportunidad para ganar más confianza con estas "ventajas". Yo no me atrevería a llamarlas así, a mi me parecer más que preeminencias, un paso más hacia la victoria. No estoy segura de si podré matar a alguien con esto, pero al menos podrá asustarlos.

Aunque hay una desventaja acerca de todo esto. Yo no tengo ni idea de qué tipo de ventajas tienen los otros. ¿Qué sucede si alguien tira fuego, o si puede lanzarme contra la pared con solo pensarlo? Eso de veras me asusta, porque yo tengo que estar cerca del agua para poder utilizar el mío.

La puerta finalmente se abre para que yo ingrese, miro hacia atrás, hacia el Centro de Entrenamiento, y veo a Xavier practicando con unas lanzas. Es algo mediocre, al igual que yo, ninguno de los dos fue hecho para estos juegos, por lo que nos tenemos que adaptar en las ocasiones propicias como estas.

Últimamente yo y Xavier nos hemos distanciado un poco, sé que el efecto de los juegos sobre nosotros iba a ser inminente, tantos cambios caen duro sobre alguien que no es capaz de sobrellevarlos de la mejor manera, como podría hacerlo una persona normal que considera, su posibilidad de entrar en estos juegos sea de las más mínimas. Pero percibo que algo más ha cambiado en él.

Está más terco y nuestras discusiones han aumentado, ya no es el mismo de ese día en las dunas, estos juegos nos han llevado a sacar lo peor de nosotros. Yo, me he vuelto menos sarcástica y más hiriente en mis comentarios, lo que se muestra en su expresión facial cada vez que acabo de lanzar un argumento. Él, por su parte, ha hecho lo de siempre cuando no puede con una situación tensionada, alejarse y esperar que yo sea quien se disculpe por las cosas que ambos dijimos. Aunque no creo que su alejamiento de mí se deba simplemente a que le diga las cosas a la cara, algo más le sucede.

Pero me reto a mí misma a no pensar en Xavier, eso solo me desgana más de lo que esta situación puede. Es hora de practicar en la cámara de simulación y no dejaré que un problema con él me lo impida, debo poner mi mayor esfuerzo mental en esto, pues no tiene mucho que ver con las capacidades físicas.

Frente a mí ya están brillando las letras de la palabra Hidroquinesis, que es al parecer el nombre de las maniobras que puedo hacer. Luego aparece mi nombre ahí y el distrito del que provengo.

Distrito Cuatro, aún extraño las playas y los días de pesca con mi familia y con Xavier. Horas y horas sobre un bote sacando mallas repletas de pescados. Siendo del distrito acuático es casi imposible no excitarse al sacar una malla rebosante de movimiento, mientras más pesada, más grande será el augurio que llevaremos a casa esa noche, no hay mejor sensación.

"¡No! No pienses en eso ahora Nixie", me digo amí misma, pues ya se ha materializado la atmósfera con la que tengo que trabajar hoy, es la misma de ayer y ya la conozco.

Agua, agua por todas partes. Charcos y ríos, lagunas y un mar que presume perderse al tocar con el muro más lejano de la sala. Aunque aquí al parecer las dimensiones y la profundidad no son lo que se observa a simple vista, pues al caminar hacia la pared que estaba viendo hace cinco segundos, no percibo nada sólido, simplemente más aire.

Cuando el cronómetro comienza su cuenta regresiva sé que ya debo iniciar. No espero más de lo necesario y de inmediato me acerco a la charca más cercana. No es que me sienta una verdadera experta en el arte de la llamada Hidroquinesis, pero me tengo más confianza que ayer. Simplemente hago como si estuviera extrayendo una la malla de pescados más pesada del mundo y la lanzara contra alguien.

Hago el movimiento con las manos, una pequeña maniobra de atracción y luego el lanzamiento hipotético, pero que con los segundos que transcurren sale de su simulación. El agua sube por el aire desafiando completamente las leyes de la gravedad, queda suspendida como un gas altamente volátil y luego sale despedida hacia el frente.

No es más que un simple movimiento de muñeca, tengo el presentimiento de que el chip que me implantaron debe estar ubicado muy debajo en ese sector, pues el nivel de sensibilidad es impresionante. Un simple movimiento y el agua me obedece como si fuera su verdadera ama. Esto se me está haciendo fácil, incluso divertido. No sé cómo les irá a las otras, en este momento también estarán practicando las chicas del uno, dos y tres. Me pregunto cómo se comportarán sus signos, ¿serán más fáciles que el mío? Lo dudo, el nivel de dificultad debiera ser el mismo, sino esto no sería justo.

Continuó con mi práctica, la teoría aquí no sirve. Corro lo más rápido que puedo hacia el lago que también han puesto aquí y muevo más manos. En esta ocasión lo hago en forma de espiral, quiero ver si esto es más que poder, puede tener estética si yo quiero dársela.

Efectivamente funciona, el remolido acuoso sube por al aire por sobre tres metros y continúa moviéndose al compás de mis manos. Lo coloco delicadamente sobre mí y lo bajo hasta mi nivel. ¿Qué me hará un poco de agua? Cuando las primeras gotas comienzan a tocarme siento la frescura que traen. Mis hombros y codos ya no están secos como antes, y las trenzas que mi estilista hizo en la mañana ya no son solo cabello. Yo misma me siento como un ser acuático.

Cierro los ojos e imagino como salen mis aletas. Ahora tengo eso y también agallas, y una cola. Me lanzo al lago y el agua me impulsa de inmediato hacia adelante, como si mis manos me estuvieran guiando. Voy tan rápido que casi no siento en roce intentando frenarme, yo soy quien tiene el poder aquí. Me veo saltando como los delfines que vemos desde lo lejos del distrito hacia el mar que lo rodea. Me sumerjo nuevamente en la masa azul y sigo nadando hacia donde mi instinto me lleve.

Algo me dice que abra los ojos, ya es mucho soñar y pensar que todo eso es posible, debo salir de las ilusiones y ponerme a practicar, nada de lo que haga será nunca suficiente si puedo seguir mejorando todavía más. Separo los párpados para prepararme y continuar con las maniobras, pero cuando lo hago, me doy cuenta de que mi imaginación no va más allá de estar parada pensando en cosas imposibles.

Sí que estoy deslizándome por el agua, y sí que parezco un delfín. Esto es maravilloso, la masa que me rosea me propulsa para adelante y avanzo a más kilómetros por hora de los que querría, eso demuestra que necesito aún más práctica y me estoy dejando llevar, pero no me importa lo suficiente teniendo en cuenta que estoy nadando en forma literal, tal y como si tuviera aletas.

Me acerco a una orilla y disminuyo la velocidad para saltar hacia tierra firme, hasta ese mismo salto lo hago por obra del agua, yo sola no sería capaz ni en un millón de años. Mis dos plantas ya se encuentran aseguradas, es cuando decido hacer lo que me parece más difícil.

Me dirijo ahora hacia el río que corre simulando una pendiente. Me imagino que tendrá más dificultad el utilizar el agua para tu beneficio cuando ya tiene un rumbo definido, romper ese camino no debe costar poco, sobre todo cuando tienes dos días de práctica con este maravilloso chip.

Apunto los dedos hacia el curso del río y me concentro en el agua que cae. Mi esfuerzo es mayor, pero luego de unos cinco segundos ya puedo ver una deformidad transparente saliendo del agua. Esta figura crece más y más hasta alcanzar mi tamaño. Luego, con todas mis fuerzas, la extraigo del río de donde pertenece.

Un ataque de adrenalina me hace correr en círculos, pero ahora llevando la masa de agua conmigo, casi como una cola que imita todo lo que hago. Me desplazo en línea recta repetidas veces, cada una cambiando el rumbo. En las primeras ocasiones el agua vacila un poco y no vira tan bruscamente como yo, pero luego de unos minutos ya parecemos imagen y semejanza.

Salto, corro, me agacho y sí, nado, pero con mi obediente seguidor fuera del agua. Incluso parece irónico, yo dentro de ella y una parte de la misma fuera, como si hubiéramos intercambiado lugares. Ahora sí que puedo manejar estas "ventajas" a la perfección, nadie podrá vencerme en los sectores acuáticos de la Arena. Continúo con mis acuosas práctica hasta quedar jadeando y tendida sobre el suelo de la cámara de simulación.

* * *

**Ellery Valor – Distrito 7 POV**

El cuchillo sale despedido de mi mano y se hunde en el pecho del muñeco. Gaelle hace lo mismo por su lado, solo que el suyo no da en el blanco perfecto. Es normal, ella no tiene práctica y está apenas aprendiendo a blandir un cuchillo, pero lo hace mejor que cualquier persona sin cara de haberlo hecho en toda su vida.

Ambos hacemos un buen equipo, después de todo, éramos los dos que estábamos solos en mesas una al lado de la otra. No hizo falta mucho esfuerzo para decidir que ambos necesitábamos una alianza urgente. Su compañero de distrito y Carleigh, la mía, ya son parte ambos de la misma. No tuve las agallas para preguntar acerca de los cupos vacíos, ya parecían ser demasiados, por lo que preferí confiar en mí mismo para la Arena, aunque eso no quiere decir que me guste tener a alguien cuidándome la espalda.

Carleigh me parecía alguien agradable. Aún recuerdo el intercambio de miradas que tuvimos en el tren cuando misteriosamente a ambos se nos ocurrió mirar por las ventanas contiguas. En ese momento en serio necesitaba a alguien que me escuchara, necesitaba a alguien que me dijera qué diablos pensar acerca de Adam, pero no la culpo por no preocuparse, aquí es normal tener apenas para cuidar tu propia vida.

Sigo necesitado un amigo, no he dormido en las dos noches de Capitolio. Me entretengo con el simulador que hay en la habitación, he estado horas con el bosque en frente, pensando que quizá, de atrás de un árbol podría salir Adam y saludarme, asegurarme que está bien y no tuve la culpa de todo lo malo que le ha sucedido. Pero no pasa, yo continúo observando como un tonto esa pared y mi amigo no aparece, aunque lo lógico sería comprenderlo y no ir más allá de las ardillas que rara vez se sumergen en las copas de los árboles más bajos para buscar bellotas. Lo lógico sería no esperar lo imposible.

Lanzo otro cuchillo hacia el muñeco de al lado con la fuerza de Adam y la mía, el me ayudará a ganar esto. Luego la culpa me consumirá, lo tengo claro, pero el mejor castigo para lo que hice es un océano de culpabilidad, la muerte es muy fácil. La tormenta antes de la calamidad, así le llamaré cuando entre en esas neblinas de recuerdos impasibles sobre el día de la Cosecha.

Lanzo otro cuchillo, poco me falta para no soltar un grito con él. Cuando ya todas las asas han desaparecido de mi mano veo a mí alrededor. Es como salir e un trance. Gaelle al parecer me ha observado desde gran parte del espectáculo de liberación que protagonicé. Tiene unos cinco cuchillos apretados en su mano izquierda y los brazos cruzados.

— No me habías dicho que eras tan bueno —dice ahora dando una revisión a todos los cuchillos que salieron de mi mano.

Busco una respuesta, no puedo descubrirme de ninguna forma. Si lo hiciera, iriían contra mi familia, la que ni siquiera se ve involucrada en esto.

— Supongo que yo tampoco lo sabía —miento—. Nunca en mi vida había tomado un cuchillo.

— Eso ni tú te lo crees —insiste ahora dirigiéndose a tomar más armas del estante—. Vamos, dime, soy una tumba.

No es que no crea que no le contará a nadie, pero lo más probable es que en este momento estén vigilando a cada uno de nosotros, prefiero no arriesgarme.

— No es nada, en serio te estoy diciendo la verdad—. Voy ahora yo a tomar más cuchillos en el estante de la derecha.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que hice una alianza con un lanzador de cuchillos que ni conocía su técnica?—. Ahora me observa con los ojos como platos, no cree ni una palabra de lo que estoy diciendo. Bueno, por muchas cosas decidí enfrentar estos juegos con ella, y la primera es que no parece una tonta como otras a las que he visto.

— Te estoy diciendo —digo intentando desviar el tema—, que deberíamos practicar con otras armas, estos cuchillos ya me parecen aburridos.

Fue una salida algo coja, ya lo sé, pero no se me viene nada a la cabeza en una situación así. No sé si capta el hecho de mi preocupación acerca de los Vigilantes, o si mi juicio hacia su polaridad hacia sido erróneo, pero en menos de treinta segundos nos encontramos lanzando con arco y flecha.

Esto sí que no me acomoda lo suficiente como los cuchillos. Me es difícil tomar el arco y tensar las flechas. Si el tirar lanzas es difícil, esto es peor. Hago mi primer intento hacia el muñeco que veo más cercano, aún por su posición dudo poder apuntarle, pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo. Tenso, observo, regulo y suelto, mi arma yendo a parar directo al… suelo. Tenía razón acerca de todo esto de las armas, necesitas mucha práctica para utilizarlas con la mitad de técnica que un Profesional.

La sorpresa me toca a mí ahora, al parecer no soy el único que "descubre su capacidad innata" hoy. A Gaelle no se le hace nada difícil esto de los arcos, la veo unos cuantos segundos tensando flechas, las que caen casi en todos los blancos. Es bastante mejor que yo, puesto que al menos las puntas de sus flechas encuentran algo blando que atravesar en vez de precipitarse contra el suelo.

— Me parece que quizá no soy el único que tiene algo que decir —digo yo mirándola a ella como sucedía antes viceversa.

— Secreto por secreto.

— A ti sí que te gusta insistir, ¿no? —reclamo.

— Al parecer sí —responde—. Soy, por decirlo, alguien a quien no puedes decirle que no.

— Eso me temo —digo intentando parecer afectado—. Está bien. Prometo algún día contarte mi secreto si tú algún día me haces saber el tuyo.

— De acuerdo —dice extendiendo su mano en ademán de que yo haga lo mismo—. Es un trato.

Estrechamos nuestras manos en un gesto amigable. Confío en ella, lo más probable es que tengamos una charla en la Arena sobre esto, solo espero decir las cosas de la mejor manera posible.

Acabamos de separar nuestras manos cuando escuchamos unas voces más altas de lo normal. Nos volteamos y vemos que detrás del pilar a nuestra izquierda hay dos personas a las que no logro distinguir en la estación de camuflaje. Nuestra curiosidad nos mata y nos desplazamos de puntitas hacia un lugar en que no puedan vernos.

Son los dos chicos del cuatro, los reconozco por sus voces. Intentan bajar el tono para llamar la atención, y al parecer les ha sido efectivo, aunque no se dan cuenta de que nosotros los estamos oyendo. La chica está a punto de romper en lágrimas, a lo que el otro hace caso omiso.

— Solo dime por qué me lo ocultaste —dice ella casi en un sordo grito—. Podemos hacer una alianza muy fuerte, ambos.

— No es por nada Nix, no te estoy ocultando nada. Simplemente tengo un día mejor que ayer, estoy agarrando confianza con las armas, nada más.

El chico intenta evadir las preguntas que ella hace, lo que desencadena una serie de alegatos por parte de la chica. Esto comienza a subir de tono, no me extrañaría que comenzaran a usar la fuerza bruta en cualquier momento.

— No me mientas, haz sabido usarlas siempre, pero por alguna razón no quieres que lo sepa —continúa la chica a la que identifico con el nombre de Nixie.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso? Deja de inventar cosas —se defiende el chico.

— No quieres estar conmigo en la Arena, ¿cierto? Crees que soy una incompetente, eso es.

— No es verdad, no estás pensando antes de hablar —responde a las insistencias el chico que falta poco para explotarle la cabeza.

— Justo venía a hablarte sobre lo bien que me fue en la cámara de simulación —evade el tema—. Pero no creo que te interese.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que no me va a interesar? Soy tu amigo, me importa lo que pasa contigo—. En nivel de cursilidad en este lugar está sobrepasando los niveles que estimo convenientes para mi supervivencia, pero algo me dice que me quede y siga escuchando.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que creo todo lo que me estás diciendo?

Aquí se forma un momento de silencio en el que, al parecer, el chico formula otra respuesta. Yo, en el lugar de cualquiera de los dos, ya me habría cansado de discutir, no soy así como para soportar tantas cosas echadas en mi contra.

— Deberías creerme por el simple hecho de ser tu mejor amigo —sigue él.

— Últimamente he tenido ciertas dudas.

Otro momento de silencio, ¿qué no se acaban alguna vez? Al parecer esa frase ha llegado bajo. Xavier, el chico a que el soltaron eso, ahora se da vuelta y suspira como si estuviera tratando con una piedra que no le entiende ni una palabra de lo que dice.

— ¿Sabes qué? —comienza—. Ayer los Profesionales me pidieron unirme a ellos—. La chica parece hacer levantado la cabeza, yo no haría solo eso. En mi caso, levantaría la cabeza y pediría al cielo que no fuera verdad. Aunque no diría exactamente lo que sale de la boca de la chica en el momento siguiente.

— Pues hazlo. Te reconozco tan poco que creería que tú fueras capaz.

— Ya tengo que irme a mi sesión de simulación, se me hace tarde —concluye el chico.

Aquí todo parece terminar pues no se oye ni una sola palabra más. El chico se marcha y Nixie se queda sentada y con la cabeza gacha. Todavía me impresiona que no nos hayan visto a mí ni a Gaelle escuchar toda conversación. No fue algo que digamos, seria ni tranquila.

Veo que Gaelle se ha separado de mi lado y ahora se dispone a salir de atrás del pilar. Casi alcanzo a detenerla, pero ya es muy tarde cuando el telón se abre y ella entra a escena, casi como si hubiera estado tras bambalinas. Nixie no la escucha acercarse a ella, me imagino que cualquiera estaría afectada, pero ella parece estarlo todavía más.

Yo también salgo, mi parte bondadosa y comprensiva toma toda su forma y se apodera de mis decisiones. Ahora me encuentro a mí mismo y a Gaelle parados frente a la chica, quien tiene su cabeza apoyada en las rodillas y los brazos aplastándole el cabello. No soy quien habla primero, la verdad es que no sé que decir, por lo que hago un gesto a mi compañera para que le haga saber nuestra presencia.

— ¿Necesitas una mano con eso? —le pregunta Gaelle dado que aún tiene, muy aferrada a su mano, una mezcla destinada a practicar camuflaje, la que imagino quedó obsoleta durante la discusión.

* * *

**Noelle Singrose – Distrito 2 POV**

Hay algunos chicos que me han mirado blandir una espada como su fuera la cosa más rara en todo el universo, pero yo no le veo el lado malo. Hasta ahí llega su machismo como para asegurarse a sí mismos de que solo los hombres pueden usar este tipo de armas. Han transcurrido tantos juegos en que las chicas usan instrumentos de largo alcance para derribar a sus víctimas. Yo, no estoy de acuerdo con eso.

Cuando quieres acabar con alguien debes ver su dolor, mirarlo a la cara, sino, de qué serviría haberlo hecho. Hay pequeñas mimadas a las que no les gusta detenerse tanto en sus víctimas, pero a mí me dejó de afectar desde que viví esta experiencia en primera persona

No es que yo haya usado la espada y menos que haya sido mi intención, pero yo estaba presente en el momento que a Bree una de esas hojas la atravesó. Vi en sus ojos como se le iban los dieciséis años de vida, y, no pude hacer absolutamente nada en su contra. Sé que luego de que toda la parafernalia tomara lugar corrí y me escondí como una cobarde que no quiere enfrentar la realidad de haber tenido el mayor porcentaje de culpa de la muerte de su hermana, pero la imagen de sus ojos me corroía por dentro.

Me he dado el objetivo de que cada muerte que tome forma en mis propias manos, será a base de un renacentista sentimiento de venganza, aunque sin todas esas palabras tan intelectuales. Me he asegurado de que estas personas sufran lo mismo que sufrí yo al perder a Bree. Quiero que pierdan a sus alianzas y que se pierdan a ellos mismos. Yo, ya estoy perdida.

Ayer soñé con mi hermana. Era la misma escena que nos presentaba a ambas luchando con las espadas, solo que en esta ocasión, yo era la que caía y rodaba con media docena de hojas en mi espalda. Sentí el dolor físico que ella sintió, y la vi a ella tomar el lado psicológico del asunto. Me vi a mí misma, de eso no tengo duda, solo que desde los ojos de Bree. Vi como un lado de la hermandad intentaba superar el cambio de acontecimientos, luego, como salía despavorida de la escena del crimen como una verdadera culpable.

No es que el haber cerrado los ojos y aceptar mi inminente muerte ficticia me haya abierto los ojos ni nada por el estilo, pues eso sería más que opuestamente irónico, algo muy fácil de percibir. La cosa es que ese sueño, o más bien pesadilla, me muestra a mí actuando como todos estos chicos a mí alrededor. Ellos también correrán, pero la diferencia es que no estaré allí tendida en el suelo esperando a que mi cañón sueñe, con una docena de espadas en mi omóplato. Yo seré quien los siga, yo seré quien cobre venganza.

Vuelvo a la realidad física que me rodea y me veo como la siguiente en la fila para las prácticas de estada. Tengo frente a mí a un hombre con una larga y filosa hoja, está vestido completamente de negro y ya se ha colocado en posición para defenderse de mí. Mi tiempo ha comenzado y no pienso perder ni un segundo.

Rodeo el mango de una espada con mi mano derecha y también pongo un pie delante del otro, haciéndole saber al ayudante de utilería que estoy lista y dispuesta para comenzar con esto.

He visto algunas veces en la televisión transmitida del Capitolio algunas peleas de un deporte llamado esgrima. Las personas tienen una delgadísima espada de la que no recuerdo su nombre y el objetivo del juego es pinchar al otro en lugares específicos del cuerpo para ganar. En este momento me siento como una verdadera participante de esgrima, solo que con una espada más pesada de lo normal.

Avanzo hacia el hombre con el arma en alto y el reacciona de inmediato blandiendo la suya en mi contra. En el último segundo y me detengo bruscamente intentando burlarlo, pero este hombre no es como mis compañeros de entrenamiento en casa, él está más entrenado que cualquier persona con la que haya luchado antes.

Me tomo el tiempo de analizarlo. Metro setenta y cinco aproximadamente, piernas rápidas, zurdo y con unos labios carnosos y tensos. Al parecer no le agrada mucho hacer esto, la otra opción es que lo disfrute tanto que el pelear conmigo le sea tan fácil que lleva al aburrimiento, aunque dudo eso. Lo más probable es que él mismo sea del distrito dos, tiene un aire.

Hace mucho tiempo comenzaron a llevarse hombres y mujeres desde nuestro distrito para ayudar con los entrenamientos oficiales de tributos. Iban a las casa y sacaban personas al azar para llevárselas al Capitolio. Una de mis mejores amigas perdió a su hermano Corey durante esas fechas. No me extrañaría que él estuviera en este mismo centro de entrenamiento ayudando a otro tributo.

Ya con mi oponente analizado al derecho y al revés me dispongo a mostrar lo que tengo para luchar con él. Es casi el doble que yo en tamaño, por lo que me vuelvo más escurridiza, lo que no sucedía con Bree pues ambas teníamos la misma contextura.

Ya encontré la solución para hacer esto lo mejor posible, y para que funcione, hago a que mi oponente baje su peso a la mitad y le crezca cabello negro y largo. Ahora sí que puedo hacerlo. Miro a Bree directamente a sus ojos cafés y comienzo a abalanzarme contra ella tal y como lo hacemos en los entrenamientos de casa. Ella evade mi movimiento misteriosamente con menos habilidad que como ella sabe hacerlo, pero no me preocupa mucho, recuerdo que hoy en la mañana dijo que no se sentía muy bien.

Su espada se mueve por detrás de mí, la está acomodando para dar un temprano golpe final, eso sí que no se lo permito, recién hemos comenzado a luchar. Me volteo muy rápidamente y pongo mi propia espada protegiéndome la cabeza. Su hoja y la mía chocan en el aire, desprendiendo un chirrido que normalmente le molestaría, pero al parecer ya lo ha superado. Ambas armas giran hacia mi derecha y su izquierda, juntas durante todo el movimiento circular. Luego, cuando ya se separan, vuelven a chocar estrepitosamente, pero ya estoy preparada.

Comenzamos a movernos por el área del círculo que delimita nuestro lugar para pelear, haciendo chocar las espadas una y otra vez al compás de nuestros pasos. Puedo ver su lacio cabello oscuro deslizándose por el aire con cada espadazo que da en mi contra.

Decido que no quiero que esto dure mucho, por lo que me voy por el lado más meticuloso y nos fuerzo a ir en círculos, cosa que no le agrada mucho pues ella prefiere decidir nuestro método de lucha. Ahora ambas nos movemos en espiral, nuestras espadas aumentando la densidad de choques por segundo. Esto ya no parece esgrima, es como si hubieran apretado el botón de adelantar y todo esto se estuviera viendo en cámara rápida. Le doy una última mirada y me preparo para el movimiento final.

Con un hábil cambio de posición en mi muñeca, logro que su espada se descalce de la mano que la tiene aferrada. Ahora que se encuentra endeble, aprovecho para dar el golpe final. Un segundo después, hay una espada tres metros detrás aún tambaleándose por el choque, y un chico desarmado frente a mí, observándome como si fuera su peor pesadilla.

"Bree, te he ganado nuevamente". Pienso para mí misma y salgo majestuosamente del área de lucha, dejando a un hombre dentro de él y una humillada presencia ficticia llenando el aire.

* * *

**El próximo capítulo se tratará de las sesiones individuales con los vigilantes. Supongo que lo subiré pronto pues no lo veo tan difícil de escribir, eso sí, necesitaré mucha imaginación ahajaajaja :) Sigan leyendo y dejen un review después de hacerlo, no saben cuan feliz me hace ver otro review en la cuenta progresiva :P (no me aburren las palabras raras).**

**En fin. READ & REVIEW (dejen un review) jajjajajaa :) En serio me motivan, EN SERIO. También respondan la pregunta que viene a continuación.**

**Pregunta: Si te dieran a elegir un elemento para utilizar en estos juegos, independiente de tu fecha de nacimiento, ¿cuál elegirías?**


	21. Sesiones Ind y Puntajes

**Chace Vandom – Distrito 2 POV**

Me pongo el uniforme de entrenamiento por tercera vez en una semana, la suave malla negra se acomoda y yo elongo un poco mis brazos al igual que cada mañana, eso me quita los nervios. Lo sé, soy un Profesional, pero es humano el estar nervioso. El puntaje que sacaré hoy luego de que los Vigilantes me observen será transmitido por todo el Panem, y con las expectativas que me tienen, no puede ser menor.

He visto a los otros tributos durante esta semana. Hay bastante variedad, eso está claro luego de mezclar colores de cabello y alturas. También he observado como muchos de ellos se hacen con armas y las manejan bastante bien, pero siempre muy por debajo del nivel que los Profesionales hemos adquirido. Lo normal sería pensar que tengo estos juegos en la palma de mi mano, pero la experiencia me ha demostrado que nunca debes subestimar a tu rival.

Me veo enfrentado a uno de los chicos del siete o nueve, quienes han mostrado mayor técnica o facilidad. En cualquier momento de una lucha contra ellos puedo voltear la cabeza y verme muerto al segundo siguiente. Una de las cosas más valiosas que mi padre me enseñó es que nunca mire hacia otro lado cuando estés luchando, siempre tus ojos en el rival.

Está bien, hoy no debo estar preocupado de eso, hoy no habrá ningún rival, pero es importante siempre tenerlo en cuenta para la Arena.

Hoy tengo que demostrar mi potencial, por algo vine hasta aquí, por una razón me presenté voluntario. Yo sé hacer esto, y sé hacerlo mejor que ellos, pues mis oponentes no han entrenado toda su vida pensando en la Arena. Ellos no han soñado con el momento en que el reloj llegue a cero y sea tu turno de brillar ante todo el Panem. La mayoría de ellos no saben lo que es, pero yo sí.

Ya termino de elongar, me siento preparado para un diez, o quizá un once. Solo he visto un doce en la historia de los juegos, y ese chico destrozó a todos sus oponentes durante el primer día de competición. Me pareció extraño que los Vigilantes no hicieran nada para detenerlo, unos juegos así no sirven para divertir a nadie, y sí que tienen formas para acabar con tributos si ellos quieren. Avalanchas, mutos, incluso un árbol caído es suficiente para darle un mejor curso a algo que no promete mucho éxito.

Pero yo sé como esto funciona. Debes actuar como un Profesional, pero hacerlo medidamente. El primer día en la Cornucopia puedes tener máximo dos matanzas, de ahí en adelante debes medirte, sino ya te postulas como un peligro para la integridad de los juegos al ganar todos los patrocinadores que se dispongan ayudar. Es ahí cuando los Vigilantes deciden acabar contigo. Aunque otra posibilidad para que lo hagan es que simplemente no aportas tensión y suspenso quedándote sentado en un árbol por más de un día.

Salgo de mi habitación cuando ya me siento preparado y voy a tomar desayuno rápidamente. Ya están todos ahí, al parecer me tardé más de lo normal, incluso Noelle está aquí antes que yo.

Esa chica parece vivir en otro mundo. La veo todo el día con la cabeza gacha, y cuando no, mirando al vacío. No sé que le habrá sucedido para casi haber perdido el don de comunicarse. Han sido pocas las veces en que la veo hablar, y cuando lo hace, es consigo misma. No me quejo, es buena con las espadas y todo eso, pero hubiera querido una compañera de distrito con la que pudiera al menos, hablar.

Está igual que siempre, comiendo algo liviano y el pelo trabajando como cortina periférica y los ojos desviados hacia la comida. No me molesto en tratar de animarla pues sé que no podré, además me conviene que continúe con todo ese odio para la Arena, será útil para eliminar tributos. Sé que entre Noelle y yo podremos tomarnos el grupo de los Profesionales, ambos vinimos hasta aquí con la misma mentalidad, no como los dos chicos del uno que parecen dos tortolitos que necesitan una pieza oscura.

Los otros dos son bastante manejables. Esa chica del diez es exactamente igual que la del uno, solo que un poco más cuerda. El chico del cuatro, nuestra nueva incorporación, también es fácil de sobrellevar. Por lo único que no me fío de él es por su amiguita de distrito. Todos supimos de inmediato cuando entró a nuestra alianza que debíamos tenerlo vigilado. Quién sabe si no hurta provisiones mientras no lo veamos.

Todos acabamos de desayunar y Valkyrie, nuestra mentora, nos avisa a mí y a Noelle que debemos bajar al centro de entrenamiento del piso cero de inmediato pues las sesionas ya van a comenzar. Ambos entramos al ascensor y apretamos el botón para bajar. En el elevador nos encontramos con los dos chicos del ocho. La pequeña nos observa con unos ojos como platos, casi como si fuéramos a quitarle la cabeza en este instante.

El chico, quien es incluso más alto que yo, nos mira de reojo una vez y luego voltea la cabeza con indiferencia. El trayecto es así hasta que la puerta se abre rápidamente en nuestro destino y los cuatro salimos. Emmett ya está sobe una tarima y comienza a hablar cuando Noelle y yo nos unimos a la medialuna de tributos.

Dice lo normal, que seremos llamados uno por uno, primero el hombre y luego la mujer del distrito. Después nos dice que cuando acabemos con nuestra sesión de armas y supervivencia, debemos ir a la cámara simuladora de nuestro elemento para la sesión de ventajas. Se va con el resto de su equipo y todos nos dispersamos por la habitación. Llaman a Liam y todo se tranquiliza un poco más.

Me siento junto a Kay y el chico del cuatro, esperando a que nos llamen a nosotros también. Veo a mí alrededor a las alianzas formadas, las que ya parecen haberse separado completamente. Hay cuatro que se distinguen de inmediato y algunos que van solos. En el piso no tan lejos de nosotros, veo a la chica del distrito seis sentada con las piernas cruzadas, hablándole a la pequeña del ocho mientras le acaricia el cabello. No logro escuchar lo que dice, pero al parecer la está tranquilizando. Yo no sirvo para esas cosas, por lo que me volteo a hablar con Xavier.

—Así que eras amiga de esa chica —comienzo, necesito sacarle toda la información posible—, tu compañera.

Se tarda un poco en responder, pero por lo que veo en su rostro, tiene mucho que decir acerca de lo que le he preguntado. A mí no me miente, la verdad es que a nadie se le pasaría el dejo que se asienta en sus ojos.

— La verdad es que no lo sé —me responde.

No puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad, tengo que aprovechar el hecho de que esté débil emocionalmente para darme cuenta si planea traicionarnos en la Arena o no.

— Pero algo podrás decirme —intento ser amigable, cosa que me cuesta un poco.

— Lo único que podría decirte es que me concentraré todo lo que pueda en la Arena—. Traga saliva y se prepara para decir algo más. —Nos seré lo más útil que me de la capacidad, pero todos sabemos que sólo uno de nosotros puede ganar y espero que no seas tú.

Luego de ese renglón con alma de discurso apocalíptico deja su persona, el chico se para y camina un poco hasta sentarse lo más lejos de mí posible. Quizá ahora esté teniendo remordimientos acerca de su integridad luego de lo que acaba de soltar, pero me gustó. Tal vez él no se dé cuenta, pero el chico tiene más espina de Profesional de lo que yo creía. La otra opción es que sea un actor calificado, pero lo veo poco probable.

Me quedo reflexionando acerca de qué haré con Xavier en la Arena. Definitivamente es un peligro, tiene la personalidad, pero simplemente no le compro que se haya desecho de una amistad en tan poco tiempo, solo una persona completamente insensible puede hacer eso, y él no tiene cara de ser insensible. Yo también tengo amigos, y estoy seguro de que el chico volverá con su compañera cuando le vengan los remordimientos adecuados, y eso no lo permitiré sin atravesarlo con mi espada primero.

Será algo difícil, tratar con alguien que representa un peligro, y cuidarme a mí mismo en la Arena, pero é que podré hacerlo, a mí no sólo me entrenan para matar.

— Chace Vandom —llama el altavoz ubicado en alguna parte de este salón, y yo me paro, sin antes darle una última mirada a mis rivales, quienes me observan intentando disimular el pánico.

* * *

**Anise Gray – Distrito 9 POV**

Es mi turno de entrar a la sesión de los vigilantes. Llamaron a Ian hace poco más de diez minutos, por lo que deberían estar diciendo mi nombre dentro de los próximos sesenta segundos. Esto me aterra un poco, durante el tiempo que he tenido para entrenar no he progresado casi nada. Todavía no sé qué les voy a mostrar a los Vigilantes.

Tengo muchas opciones. Está la sección de camuflaje, en la que más me he destacado, incluso mi compañero de distrito se dio el lujo de iluminar la mirada al verme pintar la corteza de un árbol en mi brazo. También están los nudos, no se me han hecho tan difíciles que digamos. Pero luego viene la cuestión de las armas, sé que no podré matar a nadie camuflándome si con un nudo mediocre.

Intenté con el arco, con las hachas y con cuchillos, soy un desastre en todos ellos. Fue una la ocasión en que le di a un muñeco con un cuchillo y fue muy lejos del centro, por lo que no veo mucha esperanza. Pero debo hacer algo que tenga que ver con ofensiva, sino tendré un puntaje realmente anodino esta noche. Algo debo intentar, algo debe salirme bien, solo una cosa.

— Anise Gray.

Escucho mi nombre, es hora de entrar.

Las puertas de la sala se abren para que yo pase. No tengo nadie de quien despedirme pues mi única alianza en este momento debe estar en la cámara de simulación. Dejo atrás a los demás, adentrándome en el centro de entrenamiento.

Está exactamente igual que siempre. Todas las secciones en los mismos lugares, solo que las únicas almas vivientes son los Vigilantes que se encuentran como siempre en alto, observando todo lo que sucede. Durante los otros entrenamientos ellos también estaban ahí, también se encontraban presenciando todo lo que hacíamos, pero no se detenían especialmente a observarme a mí. Ahora todos tienen sus ojos sobre mí.

Que alguien analice todos mis movimientos no es algo que me acomode, nunca he estado acostumbrada a recibir mucha atención por parte de las personas que no conozco, pero debo admitir que hay una primera vez para todo. Tomo aire lentamente, los observo uno por uno, y me acerco hacia la sección de camuflaje.

Allí está todo igual. Las tinturas ordenadas por color y los pinceles por tamaño. Hay algunos moderadores también en una esquina y espátulas en la parte de abajo, todo dispuesto para que yo lo use. Pero me doy cuenta de que está como nuevo, nadie ha utilizado esta sección, se han divertido en otras. Si voy a ser la primera en demostrarle que sabe hacer esto, debo hacerlo bien. Es mi oportunidad para que no queden más cautivados por un pavo que por mí.

Tomo un pincel mediano y comienzo a aplicar pintura en todo mi antebrazo y mano derecha. Se me hace fácil, las cerdas se deslizan por mi piel dejando un camino burdeo bajo ellas. Cuando acabo con la primera capa, comienzo a dibujar meticulosamente los detalles.

Me tardo cerca de dos minutos en terminar todo. Eso es algo positivo de mí y esta disciplina, me acomoda y lo hago lo suficientemente rápido como para dejar tiempo para otras cosas, como las armas. Doy unos últimos detalles en las uñas y la muñeca y me dirijo a paso decidido hacia el tronco que utilicé de inspiración. Lo muevo lo suficiente como para que los vigilantes lo vean y pongo mi mano sobre él.

No es que tengan un rostro tan impresionado ni que parezca una camufladora profesional, pero es lo suficiente como para que hagan el esfuerzo de pararse de sus sillas y buscar un vistazo hacia mi mano. No satisfecha con su reacción, me lavo muy rápidamente el brazo y me dirijo hasta la estación de nudos.

Hago en lo que canta un gallo una trampa para dejar a alguien colgado de un pie y pido un hombre de utilería para probarlo. Su expresión no cambia mucho luego de mi segunda demostración, aunque al menos les agradezco no fingir que están impresionados de lo que puedo hacer. Sé que cuando muestren los puntajes esta noche no tendré más de un seis, pero no tendré todas las expectativas.

Me llega algo más de adrenalina y voy a la sección de arco y flecha. Es lo último que puedo hacer antes de que mi tiempo llegue a cero y deba ir a la cámara de simulación para la segunda parte. Tomo con toda mi dedicación el arco y encajo la flecha en su lugar. Pido al cielo que esto salga bien pues es mi última oportunidad de no conseguir una puntuación que me ubicará por debajo del ranking de mediocridad.

Aún respirando con dificultad, suelto la flecha, dirigiéndola hacia el muñeco más cercano, sé que no puedo aspirar a mucho luego de hacer lanzado una de estas en todo el entrenamiento. La punta se clava en el tórax del objetivo, nada mal. Definitivamente nada mal teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes que tenía con respecto a los arcos.

Mi tiempo se agota, el cronómetro termina su cuenta regresiva y me piden salir del salón, guiándome de inmediato hacia la cámara de simulación de al lado.

Estoy satisfecha, no es que haya dado la mejor demostración de mi vida, pero no fue tan mala como esperaba en un principio. Ahora debo cumplir con la segunda parte de la evaluación y esperar que los vigilantes tengan consideración. No es que el puntaje diga mucho de una persona, pero si mañana quiero llamar la atención en la entrevista, necesitaré una base para poder comenzar a hablar. Aunque me han dicho que Chiffon Flickerman sabe cómo sacarle una carcajada al público más aburrido, espero que sea verdad.

Las puertas de la cámara se abren ante mí y veo como mi nombre es descrito en el proyector invisible que tengo frente a mí. Luego nombran mi santo poder y el nuevo temporizador comienza con su trayecto hacia el cero. Se supone que debo comenzar a practicar.

No sé muy bien cómo hacer esto. Lo único de lo que estoy segura es que no hay dos tributos con el mismo poder, pues Ian me describió su poder con infinidad de detalles. Sí, tenía que ver con el fuego, pero era diferente al mío, por lo que no pude preguntarle algo para perfeccionarme. Estoy algo sola en esto, pero así es como estaré en los juegos mismos, por lo que me concentro e intento sacar lo que puedo de mí.

Veo las llamaradas de fuego bañando el espacio alrededor de mí. Debajo de ellas hay tierra, pero casi no se nota. La primera vez que entré aquí me asusté mucho luego de ver tanto fuego rodeándome, pero luego de tocarlo me di cuenta de que no me hacía nada. En ese momento perdí la mayor parte del miedo y comencé a enterarme de qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

Camino hacia la llamarada más próxima y me sumerjo en ella, sé que no me hará nada por lo que no tastabillo antes de introducirme en el caluroso mundo del fuego. Puede que sean casi que hologramas, pero igualmente comienzo a sudar luego de un tiempo allí. Algo de realidad deben de tener. Me concentro todo lo que puedo y veo surgir de mí una neblina poco densa, que en realidad no es una neblina, pero yo preferí llamarla así al verla por primera vez.

El campo de fuerza se agranda cada vez más y yo comienzo a elevarme, siempre estando al interior de él, exactamente al centro. Me siento como un ave fénix aquí dentro, ya no soy tan vulnerable como la persona que tengo que ser afuera. Repito, puede que sea un holograma, pero me da una fortaleza que me cuesta dejar atrás cuando salgo de la cámara.

Me muevo a mi parecer por las llamas, deslizándome hacia arriba y hacia abajo con el campo de fuerza tranparente siempre a mi alrededor. Es como estar dentro de una burbuja. Este no es un poder en el que uses el fuego para vencer a otros, aquí el fuego no es algo tan malo y despiadado, en este lugar el me respeta, puedo hacer que me respete. Ando más rápido todavía hacia arriba, hasta el techo de la cámara de simulación. No se ve simplemente mirando hacia arriba, pero este es su fin, pretendiendo ser en cielo naranjo libre de estrellas.

Al parecer me he ido a una clase de otro mundo, pues el temporizador acaba de llegar a cero y las llamas desaparecen de un momento a otro, al igual que mi capacidad para flotar con mi campo de fuerza. Caigo estrepitosamente sobre una colchoneta que aparece aquí como por arte de magia. Estoy bien, y eso me extraña pues deben haber sido unos die metros e caída. Hasta yo me siento ahora como un holograma que no puede ser destruido, menos por una caída superficial.

He marcado un tiempo y tendré un puntaje por lo que he hecho, pero esta sensación no me la quita nadie.

* * *

**Lear Cottel – Distrito 8 POV**

Acabo de terminar, no es que me tenga mucha fe, pero no ha estado tan mal. He jugado con armas y jugado con agua en la cámara. No estuve mal con las lanzas durante los días de entrenamiento, fueron las únicas armas con las que no anduve mal de hecho. Espero mi puntaje hasta la noche, no falta mucho.

En este momento Kaya estará en la simulación probando su táctica con el agua. No me contó mayores detalles sobre esta, ni yo me di cuenta exactamente de lo que puedo hacer, pero espero que lo haga bien, parece bastante difícil tratar con los chips que nos implantaron, hay que domarlos de alguna forma, y no es lo más fácil del mundo si preguntan mi opinión.

Entro al primer ascensor que veo, marco el número ocho y las puertas se cierran. Nunca antes de venir aquí me había subido a un ascensor, son verdaderamente aterradores. El hecho de que puedas mirar el suelo que vas dejando atrás conlleva consigo la peor sensación de vértigo que he sentido en toda mi vida, por lo que me obligo a mí mismo a no mirar abajo durante todo el trayecto. Lo que no funciona muy bien pues de todas maneras hecho un par de vistazos.

La puerta se abre y me recibe mi mentor, quien está acompañado también por mí estilista, mi acompañante y el estilista de Kaya. Un gran comité de bienvenida para una persona que no tiene mucho que decir, si estamos hablando claramente. No le doy muchos rodeos a lo que les comunico acerca de las sesiones individuales, les digo lo justo y necesario. Como que prácticamente degollé dos muñecos con mis lanzas e hice volar agua por los aires con mis choques de energía.

Me sueltan luego de haberles dado una detallada descripción de cómo me observaron los Vigilantes luego de haber tirado la última lanza y voy a mi habitación. Estoy realmente exhausto de esta gente persiguiéndome a todas horas. Sólo quedará la preparación de la entrevista de mañana y quedaré libre.

Entro a mi amplio cuarto y me siento al borde de la cama. De veras me impresionó la apariencia de estas, eran como de otro mundo cuando las vi por primera vez, sobre todo luego de haber dormido una noche en la mía.

Son prácticamente un óvalo en forma, un óvalo color gris que no parece nada a simple vista. Pero cuando me acerqué, pude divisar una bifurcación en la parte superior. Efectivamente, en el lugar donde debiera haber estado la almohada, comenzaba el trayecto de una gran cremallera, la que se extendía en la mitad del perímetro de la cama. La abrí cuidadosamente, enterándome en seguida que dentro de ese frío óvalo estaba mi cama.

Una tela aterciopelada roja, la más suave que había sentido en mi vida entera, se extendía por todo en interior. La almohada, del mismo color, acomodaba mi cabeza perfectamente. Era como ser un gusano a punto de salir del capullo y convertirse en una mariposa. Sé que es una metáfora algo femenina, pero no encontraba una comparación más adecuada para semejante sensación.

Por supuesto que dormí como un bebé durante las primeras dos noches, luego, comencé a sentir una clase de repulsión ante tanta comodidad. Comencé a reflexionar acerca de que en menos de una semana estaría en la Arena, con mucha suerte tendría un saco de dormir para mí solo. No podía acostumbrarme a semejantes comodidades antes de ser lanzado a los leones. No estoy a favor de la calma antes de la tormenta, prefiero viceversa.

Me olvido de las camas por un momento, por alguna razón sé que no son el tema más importante del cual pensar en este momento. Pienso en casa.

¿Cómo estarán ahora en casa? ¿Mi presencia será extrañada? Eso es lo que me entrega más dudas acerca de si merezco o no volver a casa. Supongo que la capacidad de ganar los juegos viene del mano y directamente proporcional con cuanto quieres tú hacerlo. ¿Qué sucederá si vuelvo a casa? ¿Estarán felices de volver a verme? Imagino que Colombus y Riley deben estar felices juntos, sin alguien como yo para interponerse. Tal vez estoy siendo algo exagerado, generalmente lo soy, pero es lo único que se me viene a la cabeza cuando pienso en ellos.

Me pregunto acerca de mamá y papá, y me pregunto sobre el resto de mis amigos. Yo soy solo otro chico que vino a los juegos del hambre, con las mismas posibilidades de ganarlos que cualquiera de nosotros. Me imagino que muchos ya se habrían entregado a la posibilidad de simplemente perder a un amigo, antes que basarse en una opción sin mucho fundamento de que yo vuelva a casa. Después de todo, no me veo exactamente ganando esto con tantos competidores fuertes.

No es que tenga un objetivo claro en estos juegos, la meta en común de todos es sobrevivir, pero espero no cambiar durante ellos. No quiero verme matando de un momento a otro cuando me lancen a la Arena. Es una vida la que estoy destruyendo, serán familiares y amigos los que lucharán por mi sangre. Me imagino a mí mismo en esa situación. No me agradaría en absoluto que alguien matara a Colombus de la nada, sin poder hacer ni una sola cosa para evitarlo.

Cualquier persona cuerda me querría ver muerto luego de haber terminado con la vida de un ser querido inocente, quien no tenía nada que hacer ahí y sólo lo hace luego de que las posibilidades no hayan estado a su verdadero favor. Cualquier persona cuerda no me perdonaría.

Pero en esto nos convierten los juegos, en verdaderos monstruos asesinos. Eso es lo que son los Profesionales, y en eso me podré convertir en día de mañana. Pero hay un problema. Si no lo hago, mi vida tendrá un punto final antes de lo esperado. Si no mato gente, mi vida será la que se irá por la borda en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, a manos de la persona que yo podría haber matado en cambio.

Esto es el todo o nada. Y aquí se juega con algo muy valioso como la vida.

Y desgraciadamente, de esto tengo que formar parte.

Sé que es todo muy injusto, pero no tengo escapatoria…

— ¿Lear?

Oigo a Kaya llamar mi nombre, le agradezco en silencio por haber acabado con la guerra que tomaba lugar en mi mente, pero debo ir a ver qué sucede.

— ¿Sí? —pregunto de vuelta.

— La cena está servida.

— Okey, ya voy.

Me doy cuenta de que estuve con esas dudas existenciales más tiempo del necesario, aunque es bueno, son menos minutos con ellas en la cabeza y sin percatarme mucho de su presencia.

Comemos rápidamente el pavo con diferentes clases y tonalidades de puré. Durante la cena charlamos de lo más normal. La pequeña nos cuenta acerca de lo que hizo en su sesión y luego yo les hago saber más detalles de la mía. Cuando terminamos, todos vamos a sentarnos al sillón, los puntajes serán transmitidos dentro de nada.

Nos acomodamos, yo con Kaya en uno, nuestro mentor y acompañante en otro y los estilistas de pie, al parecer no soportan la presión. Yo, simplemente, espero reaccionar de mala manera cuando muestren mi uno en entrenamiento.

* * *

**PUNTAJES**

D1 Liam Wright: 9

D1 Kay Clawson: 9

D2: Chace Vandom: 10

D2 Noelle Singrose: 10

D3 Cyril Kraft: 5

D3 Cleo Corlette: 8

D4 Xavier Miller: 8

D4 Nixie Crassus: 6

D5 Damien Avia: 7

D5 Gaelle Graffigan: 6

D6 Noah Quaid: 4

D6 Aeryn Wiggle: 7

D7 Ellery Valor: 8

D7 Carleigh Greenwood: 6

D8 Lear Cotter: 7

D8 Kaya Hale: 3

D9 Ian Blakelee: 8

D9 Anise Gray: 5

D10 Derek Foy: 5

D10 Charleen Kersley: 9

D11 Darryl Collingwood: 4

D11 Virginia Kippa: 4

D12 Harvey Dench: 7

D12 Leilani Corssen: 6

* * *

**Bueno, aquí están los puntajes y solo faltan dos capítulos que serán las entrevistas y una mezcla entre noche antes de los juegos y lanzamiento, eso nos deja con seis tributos por poner POV. Ya se vienen los jueeegos! jajajaja estoy esperando por escribirlos, aunque ya sé quienes morirán en el baño de sangre, solo quiero esperar para escribir eso.**

**Pregunta: Ahora acorde a tu fecha de nacimiento, ¿cuál sería tú signo para los juegos y a cuál distrito pertenecerías? ¿Estás de acuerdo o preferirías cambiar?**

**READ & REVIEW :P**


	22. Entrevistas

**Un capítulo algo más largo de lo normal, pero igualmente espero que les guste y dejen un review. Me sorprende que el capítulo para el que más escribí fue el que tenía menos expectativas. Queda uno, solo uno, y ya entramos a estos juegoooos :) felicidad hbdasfbhaif. Bien, lean :P**

* * *

**Cleo Corlette – Distrito 3 POV**

Mi estilista Prune continúa ceñido en la caída de mi vestido. Cualquier cosa que haga parece acercarlo lo suficiente a lo que quiere de mí, para que, según él, me vea perfecta. Ha revisado unas quince veces la densidad de la tela, la tonalidad entre millonésimas de color y el largo milimétrico. Pero al parecer no es lo que buscaba al diseñarlo.

Prune me recuerda un poco a mí. A como me es imposible encontrar la perfección en algo por más, que intento verlo y apreciarlo por todas sus caras. Está bien, no soy muy partícipe de buscar tantas posibilidades pues en el camino me voy asegurando de lo poco perfecto que algo puede ser. La perfección no existe, no racionalmente, pues algo perfecto perdería las ganas de mejorar aún más.

A veces me pongo algo filósofa y comienzo a pensar en ese tipo de utopías, pero siempre acabo recordando que no son mías, que todas esas cosas alguien ya las reflexionó antes, por lo que las estoy tomando prestadas. Siempre me ha llamado la atención que nosotros buscamos el poder interpretar la realidad, más que crear una nueva, pero después de todo el crear algo completamente diferente se hace algo difícil e incluso necesitado de una exuberante cantidad de tiempo, por lo que entiendo a los que intentan buscar explicaciones.

Una explicación, eso es lo que necesito. Alguien debe explicarme la clase de empujón que la vida me dio para venir a este lugar, cuando tenía todas las de ganar y quedarme en casa. Al parecer soy una persona bastante inestable, pero de esta forma me metí acá, y de esta forma espero salir.

Algo puedo hacer, tan difícil no se debe volver el vencer a toda esta pandilla de idiotas. Todos creyéndose tan superiores, imaginando que por alguna mínima razón tienen las de pasar por encima de las mismas personas que dicen, son tan brutas e invencibles. La gente aquí es increíblemente contradictoria consigo misma, incluso yo he llegado a serlo en momentos.

Sigo buscando minuciosamente el lugar de mi cerebelo que por un momento pensó que el venir hasta aquí, venir al Capitolio, iba a ser algo nutritivo para mi persona. La pregunta sigue rondando por mi cabeza, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Hay instantes del día en que me llegan ilusiones al consciente de que por un momento pensé que podía ganar, que en tres días iba a poder blandir armas y que tenía la suficiente estabilidad emocional. Pero me he dado cuenta de que es todo lo contrario.

Lo único bueno de todo esto es que en la cámara de simulación soy un verdadero as para el viento. Ayer y todos los días desde que comenzó el entrenamiento, he esperado mi turno para entrar y sentirme como un verdadero pájaro, o más bien un águila, estos chicos no sabrán qué los ha golpeado cuando yo aparezca por sus espaldas.

He calculado el porcentaje aproximado de arena en la que podré utilizar mis ventajas. Dijeron el primer día que cada elemento tendría espacios específicos. Imagino, a partir de las presumibles estadísticas, que serán lugares en altura, y que tendré a lo menos uno entre cinco sectores para hacer lo que sé.

Le he sacado a ese chico Cyril su poder, al parecer él puede volar. Eso, volar, fue lo que pensé cuando me lo dijo, pero luego reaccioné y supe que no es nada menor. Poder ir volando por la arena, explorando los misterios y enterándose de dónde están los demás. Era algo que no podía dejar pasar ni en un millón de años, por lo que quise saber más. El chico me dijo que se había pasado todo su tiempo practicando cono mantenerse equilibrado y no caerse. Fue suficiente, ya con mi propio poder sé que podré manejar los otros casi tan fácilmente como caminar.

De ahí sé cómo diablos saqué el ocho. Soy nula en las armas, en lo único que podrían recordarme es en el manejo de unos dardos, pero nada muy eficaz como para vencer a un Profesional. Por eso es que me concentré a lleno en desarrollar lo más posible mi súper ventaja. Por razonamiento lógico sé que soy una de las mejores, o incluso la mejor en eso. Había muchas buenas notas, demasiadas para mi gusto, pero la mayoría era de gente que sabía luchar con armas. No eran unos buenos para nada en ese sentido como yo.

— ¡Auch! —grito luego de que mi estilista me pinche con una aguja que siento más gruesa de lo normal.

A mi parecer soporto bien el dolor cuando puedo, y cuando me entero anticipadamente de que lo padeceré, pero no en el momento en que estoy teniendo pensamientos tan profundos como los anteriores. Está bien, debo admitir que he estado pensando todo el día en lo orgullosa que me siento por ese ocho, pero me agrada recordarlo.

Está bien, volviendo al tema. No es que me considere una persona masoquista no nada, eso se lo dejo a los que no les preocupa que les estén amputando un brazo sin anestesia. Pero generalmente puedo soportar un dolor más fuerte de lo normal, aunque supongo que debí advertirme a mí misma que iba a ser atacada por una aguja asesina en el momento que me di cuenta de la poca preocupación de mi estilista por mi sensibilidad física. Ni siquiera se disculpó.

Este vestido sí que está quedando bien, me parece mucho más presentable que hace cinco minutos y eso que no he dejado de mirarlo. Al parecer cuando te pierdes en el mar de los pensamientos diarios no ves como las cosas pasan como si quisieran tardarse menos que una eternidad.

Mi atuendo consta de un vestido morado hasta el suelo, ajustado a mi cuerpo en la parte superior y sin espalda, algo un poco señorial para mi gusto. Luego, al nivel de la cadera, comienza a holgarse bruscamente con trozos de tela morada cayendo delicadamente hasta el suelo.

La verdad es que casi no parezco yo. Han formado rulos en mi cabello, el que parece mucho más corto luego de su metamorfosis. Tengo brillo desde los destellos de mis pestañas hasta las puntas de los pies, donde han calzado unos zapatos color arena que aumentan mi corta estatura en unos diez centímetros, mínimo.

Está es una versión ficticia de mí, incluso un tanto heroica teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de fijador que hay en mi cabello, pero jamás en mi vida hubiera imaginado usar este vestido o este monto de maquillaje. Es irónico el hecho que parezco una chica capitolina de veinte años, cuando en poco tiempo estarme en la arena peleando como una bestia a los otros chicos. Eso rompe por completo la imagen de delicadez que han querido plasmar con este atuendo.

Ya me miré en el espejo, ya fue suficiente horror por un día. Nunca me he considerado una mujer femenina, lo contrario. Pero esto rompe por completo los estándares de la indiferencia que he querido mostrar con respecto a los vestidos y todas esas cosas de chicas. Con suerte supe cortarme el cabello, y eso que cuando llegamos aquí pusieron de inmediato extensiones para alargar los mechones que esa misma mañana había segmentado. Se defendieron ante mis alegatos confesando que era mucho más abarcable a mi contextura.

Al parecer es en serio lo que pensé antes de venir, el corte de pelo sí que me había cambiado en algún sentido. En el momento que volvieron a poner las largas tandas de cabello en su lugar, es como si la sumisa chica de catorce que se encontraba ese día en su habitación, hubiera vuelto al cuerpo que insistió en ser dejado a base de unas tijeras metálicas. Hasta llego a encontrarlo cómico cuando lo pienso. Es verdad que a las mujeres se las compara con su cabello.

Prune ha comenzado a poner los últimos detalles al vestido y a los adornos menores. Aún me impresiona su capacidad de hacer cambiar a alguien y convertirlo en lo que soy ahora. Los estilistas pueden hacer eso, son de vocación, no creo que a ninguno de ellos los hayan obligado a meterse en este miserable enredo de chicos y chicas que necesitan ser transformados en una paleta de colores para poder brillar. Es su elección y estoy feliz de que sean los mejores en lo suyo. Gracias al mío seré yo quien brille hoy y él se quedará sentado, viendo como su trabajo da frutos. Eso sí que es vocación.

Hasta se nota en su semblante, la cara de concentración que proyecta, que para él, en el mundo, solo existen el vestido y sus manos. Las mueve airosamente a través de los trazos imaginarios de tela, preocupado de cada centímetro. Ni yo me doy cuenta cuando el largo del vestido se reduce considerablemente, formándose también pequeños sectores de elevación y caída brusca. Lo que con mi maquillaje, queda incluso mejor.

— Me parece que ya estamos listos —dice Prune satisfecho—. Da una vuelta por favor, quiero ver un poco más de cerca de caída.

Hago lo que me ordena. Giro por sobre los inmensos tacos, describiendo dos vueltas en las que no siento el vestido sobre mis piernas, sino que lo veo también girando en círculos alrededor de los tobillos. Esto es de una chica dulce, y yo no soy así, por lo que ni piensen que lo haré durante la entrevista, y menos con esa eufórica mujer gritando lo femeninamente estupenda que me veo. Eso borraría por completo la dignidad de mi persona al poner un pie fuera del escenario.

— Muy bien, es hora de la entrevista —comienza a hablar nuevamente mi estilista—. Ya sabes tú ángulo, ¿cierto?

— Enigmática pero al mismo tiempo dulce—. Ya yo le repetido unas quinientas veces desde que Willa, nuestra acompañante, me lo hubiera inculcado esta mañana.

— Sabes bien tú papel, eso está claro, y el vestido te ayudará—. Se para unos segundos a apreciarlo un poco más. — Solo queda ver cómo te va sobre el escenario.

— Espero que bien.

No sé qué diablos es lo que los estilistas te hacen, pero parecen ser las únicas personas amables de todo este embrollo. El único ser viviente con el que me he dado el lujo de hablar de mi vida es con Prune, él parece comprenderme, al menos más que Willa y obviamente mucho más que cualquier otro habitante del Capitolio. Ellos simplemente me ven para enterarse de si soy una incompetente y si pueden apostar por mí para ganar más dinero todavía.

Ya muchas miradas, yo misma saco a Prune de su trance con mi vestido y le aseguro que es perfecto, que ha hecho un trabajo magnífico. En dos minutos llega un par de avox y me llevan a donde están Cyril, Willa y los demás tributos esperando para que comience el show.

Las luces brillan más de lo normal y los reflectores parecen aterrarme cada vez que pasan cerca de mí, pero sé que lo haré bien. No digo que me vayan a amar, pero lo haré bien.

* * *

**Damien Avia – Distrito 5 POV**

Alrededor mío hay una mezcla entre rostros nerviosos y ansiosos. No entiendo mucho a los segundos, en este momento nos van a transmitir a los lugares más remotos del país. Por lo menos a mí no me agradaría que lo hicieran conmigo, demasiada fama innecesaria en la última semana como para querer más.

Esto de ser un tributo no me ha cambiado. Quizá sólo en el sentido de que me he vuelto algo más consciente de la situación en la que vivía, en la que todos vivíamos antes de venir aquí. Eso de que en cualquier momento te puedan arrebatar la vida que llevas y convertirte en una pieza de entretenimiento no me llama la atención en absoluto.

Para demostrarlo solo tengo que ver a mis contendores. Chicas y chicos a los que se les ha implantado en la cabeza la idea de matar. Matar es una palabra, a mi gusto, muy fuerte para personas de nuestra edad. Quizá no para los que han entrenado toda su miserable vida para hacerlo, ellos ya tienen el concepto algo subestimado desde que aprendieron a hablar. Pero los chicos que hemos tenido la suerte de mantenerlo al margen, ahora debemos plantearnos el verdadero acto de matar a alguien.

Es algo que la gente induce, algo que el Capitolio induce y que las luces, en sí, plasman. Esto parece ser un juego, un acontecimiento anual que logra unir a todos los habitantes del Panem, pero se presenta más como un matadero despiadado que un evento para vitorear. Al suceder lo que a mí me ha pasado, uno se da cuenta de que tu estatus de persona se reduce a la nada cuando te conviertes en un tributo.

Hay que tan solo concentrarse plenamente en el carácter de los mismos habitantes del Capitolio cuando nos observan en vivo, o incluso en la televisión. Parecemos sus figuras de acción, que por algún motivo indiscutido, han cobrado vida y luchan entre ellas para ganar el título de la favorita. Ellos no quieren al más humano ni al más valioso. Ellos buscan al más divertido, al que más les llame la atención y les pare los pelos. Yo no puedo hacer eso, y creo que pocas personas sumisas tendrían la habilidad camaleónica de convertirse en un personaje a gusto de la gente. Por que no es nada más que eso, algo que a la gente le agrade.

Los escucho gritar desde aquí, tantos llantos e histerias. Es como si estuvieran programados para crear una atmósfera aparentemente perfecta. En los años anteriores que he visto entrevistas, el mar colorido de cabezas capitolinas parecía un verdadero circuito dispuesto para entregar a este sub acontecimiento la disposición que presume inducir. Ríen desenfrenadamente con chistes malos y abuchean las situaciones menos reprochables. Es difícil comprender su estado de ánimo y al mismo tiempo participar tú mismo del eslabón que te pertenece en esta asfixiante atmósfera.

Las entrevistas comienzan, ya estamos todos dispuestos en la fila que nos llevará uno por uno a ser intensamente cuestionados por la mujer que acaba de subir al escenario.

Chiffon Flickerman es la cuarta generación de esa amplia e increíblemente dotada familia. Es casi cómico como hijo tras hijo han sucedido a su padre para hacer vibrar este lugar una vez al año. Hasta me he enterado que la mujer a la que describo ya ha formado su propia descendencia. Tenemos Flickermans para rato en este lugar.

Este año Chiffon, quien por cierto en la indiscutible imagen de lo que una mujer perfecta –en todas sus proporciones– supone ser. El vestido rosado le llega un poco más arriba de las rodillas, describiendo por completo su figura treintona. Los tacos, incluso más altos que los de mi acompañante, la hacen ver como una estatua de cera que se alza por lo alto mostrando sus atributos. Tiene el cabello de un liso petulante y rubio, más largo que cualquiera que haya visto. Y misteriosamente, no lleva más maquillaje que cualquiera de las chicas que hay a mi alrededor.

La mujer hace un par de chistes para animar al público y comienza por llamar a la chica del distrito uno.

– ¡Todos démosle el más fuerte aplauso, a Kay!

Sale caminando presuntuosa la primera chica de la fila, con un vestido azul cielo increíblemente corto y ondas en el cabello. Saluda a Chiffon con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y ambas se sientan. La charla está delimitada por tres minutos para cada tributo, las chicas sobre el escenario hablan y chismorrean durante los lagos ciento ochenta segundos hasta que finalmente suena la alarma que da el saludo al siguiente tributo.

Ahora sale el chico del uno, quien lleva un traje del mismo color que su compañera de distrito, solo que con una camisa negra y corbata también oscura. Al igual que Kay, sabe llevarse con el público y con Chiffon, lo que nos deja la vara bastante alta a todos los que venimos después.

En una parte de la entrevista a Liam, la presentadora pregunta acerca de su compañera de distrito. Captando de inmediato la implícito de la situación, el chico comienza a hablar sobre eso, pero dejando al público inmediatamente más interesado en la situación. Me impresiona cómo pueden hacer eso. Misteriosamente, justo cuando iba a dar el corte final, sueña la alarma, lo que abandona al público con las expectativas destrozadas acerca de enterarse de lo que de verdad sucede entre esos dos. Es casi como si el chico estuviera contando los segundos para que se presentara esa situación.

Luego vienen ambos tributos del dos. Como siempre son los favoritos en conjunto con sus dos predecesores, pero lo que los deja un poco al margen, es que ellos no tienen una clase de romance inconfesable y polémico como la pareja que salió primero. Es irónico que de esa manera los tributos busquen ser los distinguidos de esa manera, aunque les funciona en todas sus facetas, eso no puedo discutirlo.

Luego llega la chica del tres, quien con su vestido consigue ovaciones de parte de todo el público. Apenas tuvo que poner un pie el escenario para conseguir ese protagonismo, me pregunto si funcionará de esa manera conmigo. Aunque sé que es más fácil llamar la atención con las interminables opciones de creatividad en un vestido que con un plano traje como los de los chicos.

Su entrevista es la que más me ha interesado hasta ahora. Al menos no parece una frívola Profesional que lo único que puede asegurar es que está lista para la arena. Ella parece más real, a simple vista ella sí que es una verdadera persona. No es que sea muy graciosa ni nada, pues su ángulo no está fijado en eso, pero tiene mis aplausos si me hacen elegir entre los cinco que ya han salido al tablado.

Vienen tres tributos más hasta llegar a Gaelle, quien sale al escenario casi temblando al ver la multitud de gente que la espera. Siempre me agradó Gaelle, pero formó parte de una alianza que no era la mía, por lo que no esperé rogarle que volviera con su compañero de distrito. Y me gusta mi alianza de todas maneras, en mi opinión somos bastante fuertes. Con la chica del siete y ambos del doce hemos formado un grupo que no veo rompiéndose en el baño de sangre ni mucho menos.

Gaelle sube al escenario y gasta sus tres minutos hablando sobre casa y su vida. Al parecer su ángulo no está perfectamente definido pues no busca entrar a lugares más concretos ni hablar de temas interesantes. No ha sido la protagonista, ni menos, aunque quién soy yo para decir eso. Lo más probable es que yo mismo sea el tributo más tedioso y desagradable de estos juegos.

Chiffon se despide de Gaelle y se dispone a dar mi presentación.

— Directamente desde el distrito cinco y con grandes promesas, ¡démosle el saludo a nuestro tributo, Damien Avia!

Escucho mi llamado y comienzo a subir los escalones que me llevan aún más cerca de la muchedumbre y los reflectores. Uno de ellos me ciega apenas pongo un pie en el escenario, pero logro recuperarme de inmediato para no caer y ser el hazmerreír de todo el espectáculo.

Llego hasta donde está Chiffon, quien me saluda con un beso en la mejilla y me invita a sentarme. No es de esas personas que demuestran su deseo por salir rápido del lugar que los asfixia, como cualquier ser humano haría en esta situación, ella parece más bien, disfrutarlo.

— Buenas noches Damien —dice la mujer apenas nos sentamos—. Veo que estás muy guapo esta noche, ¿no lo creen ustedes también? —dice hacia el público, lo que me extraña, pues nunca me he considerado un chico guapo.

La gente grita cuando les hacen la pregunta, me sorprende que no hayan abucheado, pero al parecer el hecho de estar en este escenario con Chiffon Flickerman y luego del trabajo de mi estilista, me da un gran bonus de atractivo.

— Mira como te admiran —dice Chiffon intentando calmarlos un poco.

No logro describir muy bien una sonrisa, pero al menos fue suficiente para que las cámaras captaran el hecho de que sigo vivo y no me he convertido en una estatua de hielo. Me siento como un muñeco en caja de fábrica hasta que la mujer continúa conmigo.

— Muy bien Damien, comencemos por el entrenamiento —introduce y me mira fijamente, lo que me incomoda un poco—. ¿Qué te han parecido los otros tributos?

Espero no ser muy aburrido, imagino que una persona aburrida daría una completa opinión acerca de todos los tributos, por lo que me concentro en no hacer eso. Prefiero fijarme en un par, eso sería más eficaz para no dormirlos con mi primera respuesta.

— Son bastantes, no me he fijado en todos, pero últimamente me ha llamado la atención la gran cantidad de cabellos fluorescentes —respondo preparándome para lo que sigue.

— Cabellos fluorescentes, me parece que pensamos igual. Solo hay que ver a ese chico alto de atrás para que tus ojos comiencen a quemarse.

El público rompe en una carcajada al referirse sobre el chico del ocho. No sé exactamente como se estará sintiendo al hablar de él, pero al menos le estoy haciendo una referencia. Es raro que un tributo hable de los demás en su entrevista, prefieren más hablar de ellos mismos, pero mi jugada estuvo bien y ahora tengo a un público eufórico y listo para un nuevo chiste.

Esto se me está haciendo más fácil de lo que esperé, es en serio que cualquier cosa que salga de tu boca hará a toda esta muchedumbre amarte, no es como si tuvieras que ser un verdadero maestro humorístico de ceremonias para tenerlos en la palma de tu mano.

— Ahora hablemos de tu puntaje—. Se pone algo más seria. — ¿Podrías decirnos como conseguiste ese siete?

— Mmm, eso es algo confidencial si no me equivoco—. ¿Rudo? ¿Yo? Esto se pone chistoso. —Tendrán que esperar para verlo en la Arena. No quiero darles pistas a mis contendores.

El público corea un "uuu", en el que me compongo para lo que venga próximamente. La tensión desaparece y Chiffon me da la razón.

— Tienes razón, no debí preguntártelo —dice la mujer haciendo un exagerado gesto de culpa, al que me entero qué hacer en seguida.

— No te preocupes, no lo sabías —respondo yo también excesivamente amable.

Ahora la multitud aplaude y vitorea inexplicablemente, de veras es bastante complicado entenderlos en todas sus reacciones, es como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para actuar cada una de ellas al pie de la letra del guión de la película.

— Una última pregunta Damien —anuncia Chiffon templando lo necesario al público—. Luego de tu cosecha nos enteramos de la estrecha relación que tienes con tu pequeño hermano Sean, ¿qué podrías decirnos de él?

¿Qué? ¿Cómo diablos conocen estas personas a Sean? Es la última pregunta que me hubiera esperado en esta situación. Incluso, se me viene a la cabeza un recuerdo sobre los juegos del sinsajo, en donde la chica tenía una hermana menor y le preguntaron sobre ella en la entrevista. Ahora cada vez que eso sucede en los juegos, la gente experimente un deja vù automático sobre esa escena.

Imagino que han querido jugar las cartas conmigo también. Quizá por alguna extraña razón supieron que Sean era mi hermano pequeño y que lo quiero más que nada en el mundo, aunque considero algo trillado el utilizas esa técnica. Incluso, lo más seguro es que el público ahora sí se duerma, o finja estar dormido para que yo mismo bostece con mi respuesta, una de dos.

* * *

**Noah Quaid – Distrito 6 POV**

El chico del cinco de toma algo de tiempo para responder a la pregunta que acaba de formular Chiffon. No concuerdo con su auto exigencia para preguntar, eso de los hermanos pequeños es una mala forma de que el público o los patrocinadores te tengan entre sus favoritos. Más que alguien protector, ven a alguien débil. A mí en lo personal, me llamaría más la atención un chico soberbio o inmutablemente serio, que alguien tan noble. Esos son lo que caen primero.

Aquí no debes ser de esa manera, te conviertes en el primer blanco y eso acaba con tu existencia apenas suena el gong del comienzo. Lo mejor es pasar desapercibido, de esa forma no entran a la arena pensando en que tienen que terminar contigo primero.

Pasan unos segundos hasta que Damien contesta, una respuesta algo floja para mi gusto, pero cualquiera con esa cantidad de presión se pondría nervioso ante una pregunta tan personal.

— Bueno, él siempre ha sido mi hermano pequeño, y siempre será lo más importante—. Hace una pausa, en la que mira el suelo del escenario. — Sean, sé que me estás viendo, y sé que yo no estoy allá contigo en casa. Es probable que incluso no sepas por qué me fui, pero quiero que sepas que aunque no vuelva, siempre me tendrás como hermano mayor. Donde quiera que esté.

Eso le debió ser bastante difícil de decir. Si yo tuviera que hacerlo, no podría frente a tantas cámaras. Estas personas no tendrían por qué conocer mi vida, y Damien hizo algo que me impresionó aún más. Hablo con su hermano por las cámaras de este lugar, y lo hizo con una emoción que aqueja el que yo tenga que ir dos tributos después.

El estudio queda en completo silencio, en el que muestran –supongo- su capacidad para apreciar lo que sucede en estas ocasiones. Al parecer a más de alguno le llegó el mensaje del chico del cinco, aún cuando no fuera con destino a sus atrofiados cerebros. Es raro ver esto, y de seguro Damien estará en las planas de los diarios matutinos de mañana.

Chiffon finge unas cuantas lágrimas luego de la declaración y suena la alarma. Es casi como si hubieran dado algo más de tiempo para que la gente digiriera las palabras del chico antes de pasar a una persona completamente diferente. La mujer se despide de Damien, para luego observarlo dejar el escenario casi como una madre viendo a su hijo en el primer día de escuela.

Esta vez no cuenta chistes entre un tributo y otro, incluso pareciera que lo que dijo el anterior la hubiera afectado en lo más mínimo, aunque sé que eso no sería verdad. Deben inventar tantas personalidades diferentes para su trabajo que una nueva no les es difícil. El papel de mujer acongojada debe ser uno de los primeros en la lista de prioridades para entrenamiento arduo antes de las entrevistas y presentaciones en vivo.

— Muy bien gente, pasemos al siguiente episodio de este dramático día. Recibamos a nuestra próxima tributo, ¡Aeryn Wiggle del distrito seis!

Aeryn camina desde adelante mío hasta la metamórfica Chiffon, quien parece haber cambiado completamente, como si hubiera dormido toda una noche y los acontecimientos del día en cuestión hubieran sido un sueño no memorable.

Cuando Aeryn, con su pelo rojo recogido en una minuciosa coleta trenzada de lado y un vestido blanco, sube al escenario y se para junto a Chiffon, la gente comienza a aplaudir y alzar sus brazos como su también hubieran tenido un sueño no tan incandescente sobre un chico que le hablaba a su hermano pequeño a través de las cámaras.

La entrevista de Aeryn con Chiffon ocurre sin contratiempos. Mi compañera ya me había contado algo acerca de su ángulo. Quería de alguna manera explicar el ocho en entrenamiento y contrastarlo con su imagen de chica buena, por lo que imagino que el público la amará. Solo espero que no suceda lo mismo que con el chico del cinco y la saquen de sus recuerdos apenas ponga un pie fuera del escenario.

Funciona bien, esas dos hacen una buena pareja y entretienen al público lo suficiente como para que nuestra alianza perdure algo más de lo estimado. Estas personas no saben cuales son las alianzas que hay, lo normal es que se enteren cuando comiencen los juegos en sí, por lo que hay que ganar afecto antes de eso. Los cuatro nos hemos puesto de acuerdo en que los Patrocinadores son demasiado importantes como para no hacer todo lo posible por adquirirlos.

Pasa al turno de Aeryn y me toca a mí. Ajusto un poco mi traje negro azabache como mejor sé hacerlo y espero a que Chiffon pronuncie mi nombre para subir al escenario.

— Para llegar a la mitad de nuestras entrevistas, saludemos calurosamente a nuestro tributo, ¡el brillante Noah Quaid!

Camino, pongo un pie tras otro, hasta llegar al sector en que los reflectores son los más brillantes. La mujer con el vestido rosado me saluda y me ofrece la silla roja junto a ella. Usa un perfume que me ha mareado un poco, pero me gusta. Apostaría a que es uno de los nuevos del Capitolio, papá ha traído algunos catálogos a casa.

— Aquí tenemos a un auténtico hijo de campeón, ¿cómo estás Noah? —comienza la Chiffon.

— Bien, un poco paralizado por tantas luces, pero bien.

— si te apetece podemos atenuarlas un poco, no me costaría nada pedir a los de utilería que ayuden a la comodidad de nuestros tributos —me ofrece Chiffon.

Algo me dice que eso no estaría del todo bien, por lo que me disculpo y aseguro que estoy bien. Toda esa cosa de pedir que bajen las luces podría llevarme a perder los tres minutos que se me han asignado.

— Hemos sabido, y yo ya lo he dicho, que tu padre ganó los juegos hace veintitrés años, ¿no es así?

— Sí —respondo a lo obvio—. Es verdad.

— Bueno, supongo que algún consejo habrás sacado de él antes de venir aquí. No todos tenemos a un padre como campeón.

— Mmm, la verdad es que nuestra despedida fue más emotiva que todo, pero lo único que me repitió constantemente es que yo no era un asesino. Si iba a estar aquí, que no cambiara.

Me parece que eso tampoco estuvo muy bien, cualquier síntoma de desprecio hacia los juegos es tomado algo mal por las personas que dirigen todo esto, pero al no ver ninguna reacción sospechosa en cinco segundos luego de hablar, sé que tan mal no estuvo. Fue más bien algo emotivo.

Al parecer esta mujer no sabe responder a mi propia respuesta, por lo que intenta cambiar de tema de inmediato. Me preguntaron qué había dicho mi padre, bueno, yo les dije toda la verdad. No soy de esas personas que esconden cosas por miedo a ser juzgados. Tampoco tengo la habilidad de formular un discurso que haga a esta gente romper en aplausos, no soy de poder hacer esas cosas y vivo con ello, por lo que debo atenerme a las primeras posibilidades. De lo contrario, necesitaría un libreto para parecer una persona interesante.

El resto de la entrevista va bien, no soy el mejor hasta ahora, pero está bien. Hablamos un poco de casa, incluso me preguntan acerca del plato que más me ha llamado la atención desde que llegué al Capitolio, en el que no dudé confesar que aprecio mucho a la persona que preparó el pavo con salsa de naranja de la cena del segundo día. Luego, terminamos los últimos diez segundos con charlas acerca de mi padre y de su legado como ganador.

Finalmente, la mujer se despide y me desea suerte. Sé que la necesitaré, no es que haya hecho un gran trabajo como imán de Patrocinadores. Espero que Kaya y Lear lo hagan mejor que yo, pues Aeryn ya hizo su parte.

Fuera del escenario me reciben Joy y mi compañera, quien se dio la molestia de ver como iba mi entrevista. No es que me feliciten como si hubiera hecho una gran hazaña, pero al menos no me ignoran. Nos quedamos hasta que salen nuestros otros dos aliados quienes hacen un gran trabajo con toda la multitud. Kaya hace el papel de chica inocente y Lear cuenta historia cómicas sobre casa y una mujer que lo confundió con un poste de alumbramiento.

No estoy muy de humor para charlas, por lo que dejo a los tres y subo al piso seis con Joy, quien me sigue dando algunos consejos para la Arena de mañana, a los que no les pongo mucha atención. En este momento, misteriosamente, solo quiero mi cómoda cama y una almohada para soñar con casa y no con lo que se vendrá al día siguiente.

* * *

**Pregunta: ¿A qué tres tributos matarías en el Baño de Sangre? Sé realista.**


	23. Lanzamientos

**¿Alguien dijo fin del mundo? Bueno, yo lo veo exactamente igual, supongo que el pánico que eso siembra en la población me inspiró un poco más, pero al menos sigo viva, eso es lo que importa. Les presento el hermoso último capítulo ¡antes de los jueeeeeeeeegos! ¡Se vienen los juegos! Muahahahaha, miau. Bueno, después de esperar hasta las doce y ver que no pasaa nada, ni meteroritos, ni ovnis, ni zombies, preferí escribir este capítulo, lo que no me tomó mucho tiempo. Fue mucha decepción para mi gusto.**

* * *

**Kay Clawson – Distrito 1 POV**

Gran sueño, gran día, he dormido como un bebé toda la noche, lo que significa que hoy me irá como yo espero. Tengo la seguridad de que el haber tenido una tranquila noche sin contratiempos anuncia que se avecina un día de maravilla. Y qué mejor que este día para probarlo.

Por las cortinas se filtra la trémula luz que por poco índice en mi rostro. Me levanto un poco para que eso suceda y sentir el calor en mi nariz. Todo esto grita a voces mi triunfo, mi éxito y mi supervivencia. Supongo no ser la única que se siente de esta manera, cualquier Profesional lo haría, apuesto que hasta Liam está disfrutando en este mismo momento de la llegada del gran día.

Junto a mi cama, en una silla, hay un uniforme. Es negro, no es el de los juegos obviamente pues ese me lo pondré en la plataforma de lanzamiento antes de ingresar a la arena. Esta es más bien una vestimenta de transición. No es nada especial, un pantalón, polera y chaqueta negras, con unas zapatillas de igual tono. Lo único que me llama la atención es un reluciente cinturón naranja que también se encuentra colgado para que me lo ponga.

Este traje es muy cómodo, sería un placer también tener que usarlo en los juegos pues me ayudaría a correr o nadar en el caso de ser necesario. Igualmente el traje oficial para la arena está fabricado con el propósito de ayudarnos con respecto al clima en que nos lancen.

Me lo pongo en lo que canta un gallo, necesito desayunar si quiero estar fuerte para las primeras horas el la arena, sobre todo para el baño de sangre inicial. Es igual a todas las prendas que hay en mis cajones de la habitación. Un tipo de tela que no reconozco del todo, eso lo saben los chicos del ocho, y completamente ajustadas. Es como si yo hubiera estado destinada hace mucho tiempo a estar aquí y se les ocurrió buscar sólo ropa que a mí me quedara bien.

Me despido de mi habitación. Luego, cuando debamos irnos, no podré venir hasta acá. Desayunamos y nos trasladan de inmediato a la plataforma de lanzamiento, la que está en algún lugar cerca de la nada. Nunca nadie sabe donde está ubicada la Arena, solo los vigilantes.

Observo mi cama y la alfombra, también el baño en el que me acabo de duchar y luchar como cada día con los millones de botones, aún cuando al final encontré una suave mezcla de menta y calabaza con la que me sentía más fresca. Veo la ventana por la que observé el Capitolio desde una altura que, me hubiera gustado fuera mayor, pero no puedo pedir mucho dado que a mi distrito le toca el primer piso.

Contemplo el cuarto en general. Me albergó por los tres días de espera, haciéndola pasar algo más rápido. Aún no entiendo porque es tanto entrenamiento, los que no saben no aprenderán en un plazo tan corto de tiempo. Aunque igualmente pude obtener el nueve y demostrar que no soy una Profesional cualquiera.

Ayer me tocó la entrevista, el ángulo que mi mentor aseguró que funcionaría, y no estaba equivocado. El público me amó, igual que a Liam, hacemos una dupla perfecta, incluso cuando no sepa qué diablos está pasando por la mente de los dos cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan. Aunque es igualmente difícil teniendo en cuenta que no hemos tenido ni un solo momento para hablar desde que llegamos al Capitolio. Ambos hemos estado muy concentrados en el entrenamiento y los Patrocinadores. Es normal y lo acepto, pero me gustaría charlar un poco con él antes de que cada uno de nuestros movimientos sea captado por las cámaras.

Sé que en los juegos hay mucha ficción, que la mayor parte de las supuestas parejas que se forman no tienen un fin muy deferente unas de otras, no imagino cómo alguien puede enamorarse de otra persona en tres días. Sé que el hecho de las muertes y la masacre ayudan, pero no considero muy creíble la devoción que se forma entre dos personas a lo largo de los juegos.

Tengo miedo de que lo que pasa entre yo y Liam sea exactamente eso, que él lo esté haciendo para conseguirnos Patrocinadores a ambos, aunque igualmente no puedo sacar la sensación de mi mente sobre él atacándome por la espalda cuando ya no me necesite. Eso es lo que quiero aclarar, no quiero que nada irreal nuble mis propósitos mientras esté luchando con tantas personas. Debo tener la mente completamente centrada en ganar, incluso si debo sacar a Liam de ella.

Llego a la mesa a desayunar y lo veo ahí sentado, con su cabello negro y desordenado casi tapándole la cara, untando una galleta con mermelada. Se ve muy concentrado, es incluso cómica su locuaz expresión, casi como si él y esa galleta fueran los únicos elementos en el mundo. Casi no se da cuenta cuando me siento junto a él y le doy un codazo para que salga de su trance.

Casi suelta la galleta, atrapándola en el último momento con la otra mano. Puede que sea un Profesional, pero su forma de preparar una galleta con mermelada es digna de un pequeño niño intentando armar una torre con bloques. La expresión infantil se va y me mira por unos segundos.

— Hola —me dice.

— Hola —le respondo de inmediato.

Fin de la conversación. Repito, puede que sea un Profesional, pero su personalidad me recuerda de inmediato, ahora, a un niño de ocho años intentando hablarle a la chica que le gusta, pero que luego se interesa más en la torre de bloques que en ella.

El desayuno transcurre con normalidad hasta que Ruby nos comunica que en cinco minutos debemos subir al techo del centro de entrenamiento para que nos lleven.

No he tenido tiempo para estar nerviosa, con todas estas reflexiones acerca de Liam hasta se me ha olvidado de que en menos de una hora estaré en la Arena, con el peligro de muerte ya internalizado. No quiero pensar tanto en eso, estoy segura de que me irá bien, es imposible que con una alianza tan fuerte y con cinco personas cuidándome las espaldas vaya a morir el primer día. Puedo preocuparme acerca del segundo y el tercero y sucesivamente, pero las primeras horas siempre son para instalarse y organizar las salidas de caza.

Tomo el último sorbo de café antes de tener que subir al ascensor, luego, nos aventuramos en la travesía hasta el doceavo piso, donde la siento el sonido de unas turbinas girando.

* * *

**Darryl Collingwood – Distrito 11 POV**

Esto me está aterrando. Estamos todos en el último piso del Centro de entrenamiento, todos los que en poco tiempo podremos morir, todos los que se convertirán el unos monstros sanguinarios apenas suene el gong para que de una vez por todas comiencen los juegos.

Estoy nervioso, debo admitirlo, yo no soy de esas personas que quisieron venir aquí y en este momento están más ansiosos que asustados. Pero yo no sirvo para esto, tuve un cuatro en entrenamiento, lo que considero mucho, sabiendo que lo único que hice fue tirar un par de flechas sin rumbo y haces volar cosas con mis ventajas de aire. Ginger tuvo el mismo puntaje que yo, ambos sabíamos que nos iba a pasar eso y no estábamos realmente decepcionados. Si me preguntan, yo no tengo muchas esperanzas de pasar del primer día.

Tengo una pequeña estrategia en mente. Mi idea es quedarme en mi pedestal un tiempo más, luego, cuando ya se hayan formado las peleas entre dos o más, tendré algo de camino libre en el que los Profesionales estarán ocupados con sus propias víctimas. En ese momento, saldré despavorido a buscar lo mínimos de suministros y correré como si mi vida dependiera de ellos, lo que es verdad, pero no puedo imprimirlo perfectamente en mi inconsciente. Al parecer mi mente aún no se traga que yo esté aquí.

Nos hacen entrar en fila hacia el aerodeslizador que nos llevará a la arena. Imagino que es primera vez que cualquiera de nosotros sube a uno de estos, puesto que solo funciona para funcionarios y gente importante del Capitolio. Es blanco, muy blanco por dentro y el exterior que alcanzo a distinguir aún más –no es que haya muchos tonos de blanco, pero con el sol reflejado en la capa de más afuera del transporte parece como si fuera más claro que adentro.

Adentro cada uno se sienta en su lugar dentro del aerodeslizador. No veo a ningún estilista aquí dentro, tal vez se van por otro lugar o simplemente están en otro lugar de aquí, pues todo el espacio es enorme. Estamos rodeados de personas vestidas de blanco, los que nos ubican en los respectivos sectores y se aseguran de que no hagamos nada inapropiado. ¿Inapropiado? ¿Qué podría ser inapropiado? Imagino quela única forma de salir de aquí es saltando por una ventana, lo que veo algo complicado con la muralla de agentes de la paz que las bloquea.

Me quedo quieto en mi asiento esperando a que me den alguna orden. Estoy sentado entre la chica del seis y el chico del nueve. Ambos parecen algo concentrados, ni se han dado cuenta de que yo estoy a su lado, aunque no veo esta una buena situación para charlar sobre la vida. Ambos tuvieron puntajes altos en los entrenamientos, no me sorprendería que les hicieran algo de pelea a los Profesionales. En sería me gustaría que eso sucediera.

De alguna habitación del aerodeslizador salir una mujer con la aguja más grande que he visto en toda mi vida. ¿No nos pincharán con eso cierto? Por sería suficiente para atravesar mi brazo y más. Una sensación suicida me abruma, ¿qué sucedería si logro hacer algo con esa inmensa aguja? Solo bastarían unos cinco segundos para arrebatársela de las manos y aplicar oxígeno a una vena. Lo pienso por un momento, pero luego veo a los agentes de la paz y lo que me harían si intentara semejante hazaña.

No es algo muy realista, definitivamente, incluso sin pensar acerca de cómo me castigarían en al Capitolio. Multiplicarían mi dolor en la Arena por cinco por el simple hecho de temer tanto a ella y no querer enfrentarla. No es que vaya a enfrentarla como un valiente caballero, pero será mejor morir con un cuchillo en la espalda que vivir torturado hasta que mi cuerpo no resista más.

La mujer de la aguja llega hasta la chica del seis a mi derecha. Parece algo desconfiada, no entrega su brazo de inmediato cuando se lo piden, pero luego debe hacerlo pues no tiene otra opción. Veo la punta introducirse secamente en su brazo y alojar un bulto en él. No sé para qué servirá, pero es mi turno ahora.

La mujer pide mi brazo, yo lo extiendo y el metal penetra en mi piel. No es un dolor tan fuerte cono el que esperé me impresiona que no haya sangrado de inmediato cuando sacó la aguja, es como si tuviera un sellante de largo alcance luego de salir. Lo único que sé es que ya no me duele y no tengo una cicatriz tan fea después de todo. Serán mucho peores las cicatrices de la arena. He visto a muchos tributos en los juegos pasados que casi pierden el privilegio de ser llamados humanos luego de quedar completamente desfigurados. Aunque la minoría salga de arena luego de sufrir de esa forma.

El aerodeslizador despega de una vez y todos intentados mirar por las ventanas de él, lo que nos es imposible. Lo que daría por poder mirar desde tanta altura el Capitolio, las personas serían hormigas y los edificios serían de plástico, de hecho de sentiría bastante poderoso. Aunque no me siento tan miserable al no poder mirar ya que todos los agentes de la paz están concentrados en nosotros que tampoco pueden hacerlo.

El viaje no es largo, duran unos veinte minutos en los que no hago nada más que toquetear el bulto que ha quedado en mi brazo derecho. Es divertido que haya una protuberancia y poder moverla y sentirla a través de la capa más externa de mi cuerpo. Veo a mis próximos rivales. Son todos tan grandes, tan altos y amenazadores que me da miedo verlos, especialmente a los Profesionales del uno y dos. El chico rubio del dos me pilló mirándolo y lanzó una mirada de furia que me hizo temerle aún más y observar en otra dirección.

Gasto todo el resto del nuestro vuelo en apoyar la cabeza en el respaldo de la gran silla en la que estoy enterrado y asegurado con una especie de arneses, y cierro los ojos. Me imagino en la Arena, me imagino realizando mi plan y escabulléndome por el bosque hacia un lugar seguro y me imagino sobreviviendo en la completa soledad. No avanzan mucho mis sueños, pues en cinco minutos, mi seguro se suelta y veo a los otros chicos ya preparándose para salir del aerodeslizador.

* * *

**Gaelle Graffigan – Distrito 5 POV**

Todos bajamos ordenadamente del aerodeslizador y nos llevan por separado por pasillos. Primero vamos todos, luego van desapareciendo de a uno, nos reducimos a la mitad y cada vez somos menos. Ellery y yo seguimos en el grupo, ambos formamos una alianza con Nixie, quien ya entró a su propia cámara de lanzamiento.

Nos tengo fe, somos los tres rescatables dentro del grupo que conjunta a los veinticuatro que hay. El primer día me acerqué a Ellery, me sorprendió que no estuviera con la chica de su distrito, que hubiera sido lo más lógico. No, ella ya se había unido a otra alianza y el chico comía solo en una mesa del casino cuando le pregunté. No es que haya estado tan necesitado de aliados, incluso lo más seguro es que lo haya hecho porque no quiso rechazarme así como así, pero la cosa es que ahora los tres luchamos hombro a hombre.

Lo de Nixie fue otra historia. La vimos discutir con su compañero de distrito, el que luego nos contó que era su amigo allá en el distrito. Lamento que estas cosas pasen, que los juegos hayan separado a dos mejores amigos que lo último que necesitan es que los manden a matarse mutuamente. Las cosas entre ellos se pusieron muy tensas, pero cuando todo se rompió, ambos reflexionamos y la invitamos a unírsenos.

Durante el medio día de entrenamiento que nos quedaba estuvimos practicando específicamente armas. Ellery es muy bueno en los cuchillos, le pregunté cual era la razón de que tuviera tanta ventaja. Me dejó deseando saber más, pero espero que en la arena pueda enterarme. Además, él no es el único que tiene explicaciones que dar acerca de sus técnicas con armas. Yo soy buena con el arco por una razón, y no porque misteriosamente haya descubierto mi habilidad secreta de cazadora.

Ellery entra a su propia cámara y yo también, las que están al lado, imagino que nuestros pedestales también lo estarán. Entro por la puerta cuadrada y blanca hasta una habitación ínfimamente decorada. Lo único que veo es una mesa, dos sillas, un dispensador de agua y el tubo de vidrio.

El tubo, en poco tiempo estaré dentro de él, por ese cilindro de plástico subiré hasta la arena. Es algo irreal luego de verlo tantos años por televisión. En ese entonces todos estaban eufóricos esperando a que los tubos subieran y ver a los tributos, ver sus rostros de pánico o decisión. En este momento, lo único que deseo es que haya fallas de utilería y que el tubo no suba por alguna razón. Pero por la obvia eficiencia de toda esta tecnología, sé que no sucederá y el tubo va a subir.

Ahora que lo tengo tan cerca y puedo observarlo con más detenimiento, me corrompe un miedo irracional a tener que entrar en él. Puede que haya desarrollado una claustrofobia momentánea o que piense que el tubo me va a tragar apenas ponga un pie en el, pero no quiero entrar ahí.

Mi respiración se agita, pero detrás de mí está mi estilista Savvy para tomar mis hombros y tranquilizarme. No es la estilista más talentosa que haya visto en toda mi vida, pero sí que sabe calmarme en un momento que lo único que quiero hacer es explotar. Sucedió antes de los carruajes y las entrevistas, cuando estaba tan nerviosa y perturbada que no quería pararme de la silla. Ella supo qué hacer para darme una razón y salir a escena.

Desearía que papá hubiera sido así, que pudiera haber dicho "todo está bien", y de esa forma yo haberme tranquilizado. Era el alcalde, es el alcalde, su vida estaba ceñida al trabajo y eso siempre lo entendí. Pero había veces en que deseaba que dejara el papeleo en su escritorio y hubiéramos hablado de padre a hija. Ahora no podré decírselo nunca pues gasté toda mi despedida llorando y diciendo como cuidar a Persian, Sparrow y Cotton.

— Aquí está tu traje para la Arena —me dice y extrae de un cajón invisible de la pared un mono y botas negras.

Me pongo rápidamente la ropa, necesito un poco de tiempo después para hablar con Savvy por lo que me apuro. El mono se ajusta perfectamente a mi cuerpo y las botas son de mi talla también. Luego de que me haya vestido, Savvy me entrega un cinturón naranja igual al anterior, pero este es más grueso y rígido, con el número cinco en la parte frontal. En número está delineado con color negro, al igual que la llama que lo enmarca. Supongo que todo esto, aparte de delatarme como la codificación que tengo, me da un mensaje acerca de las ventajas.

Ya estoy lista. Savvy arregla mi cabello con el peinado de siempre y masajea un poco mis hombros para liberar tensiones. Luego, cuando estoy a punto de hablarle, me interrumpe con otra noticia.

— Va a aparecer un panel digital en esa pared blanca de ahí, es lo único que sé, pero debes elegir tu opción en el momento —informa, justo antes de que el monocromático curo adquiera colores más variados.

Ante mí hay una pantalla que contiene las caras de los chicos del uno, de los del nueve y la de Damien, mi compañero de distrito. ¿Qué diablos es esto? Justo arriba de las imágenes de los tributos hay tres palabras.

"ELIJA UNA OPCIÓN".

Me sorprendo, ¿qué es esto? Acaso este panel aparece antes del lanzamiento de cada tributo de los juegos. El cronómetro del costado de la pantalla me dice que tengo diez segundos para escoger. No paso rodeos, después de todo no tengo idea para qué servirá esto por lo que no hay criterios de elección disponibles. Reflexiono rápidamente.

No quiero darles ninguna superioridad a los chicos del uno, ambos son Profesionales y cualquier cosa que adquieran será peor para todos. No conozco del todo a los chicos del nueve, pero tampoco es tanto con Damien. Aún cuando mi elección no tiene mucho fundamento, prefiero hacer eso a tratar con una persona con la que no he cruzado palabra. Presiono el rostro de mi compañero de distrito y la pantalla desaparece en una llama de fuego.

No sé qué es lo que acabo de hacer, pero es lo menos importante en este momento, por ahora debo concentrarme en lo que se viene. Un dejo de pánico llena mi cabeza. ¿Cómo será morir? Es algo un poco fatalista pero igualmente tengo que tenerlo en cuenta dado que en unos minutos estaré en la Arena. En unos minutos tendré que correr hacia la Cornucopia y luchar. En unos minutos alguien. Cualquiera de las personas que está en las habitaciones periféricas podría atravesarme con un cuchillo. En poco tiempo podría estar muerta.

Nunca he reflexionado acerca de eso. La muerte es algo más bien normal aquí en los juegos, pensando en el porcentaje de personas que salen de ellos en una pieza. Pero nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza el hecho de dejar de existir. ¿Cómo será? ¿Te recordará alguien cuando te vas? ¿Qué es lo que sucede cuando tu corazón deja de latir? Esas son más bien preguntas colectivas, y preguntas sin respuesta. Nadie puede enterarse de la explicación y volver hasta aquí para contarla, pues esa persona ya no puede dar marcha atrás.

Se convierte en algo demasiado subjetivo, lo sé, es difícil pensar en ello sin que la cabeza te de vueltas. Supongo que la mayor ambición humana es la de encontrar respuestas imposibles como aquella. Los deseos humanos se basan mayoritariamente en lo improbable, eso es lo que convierte las dudas en ambiciones, sino, ¿cuál sería el sentido al poder tener la respuesta tan fácilmente? La desesperación se habría acabado hace siglos y estaríamos buscando nuevos enigmas.

Es un enigma lo que sucederá en estos juegos. ¿Quién morirá? ¿Quién sabrá la respuesta pero no podrá volver para contárnosla? ¿Seré yo la primera? O peor, ¿seré la última? Me doy cuenta de que no quiero ser la última, la ignorancia es algo que nunca me ha sentado bien. ¿Qué sucede si soy quien gana esto? No sabré lo que es morir, y todos los demás sí lo sabrán. Tengo ahora una sensación de vacío, ¿cuál es la idea de venir aquí y luchar si el ganar te convertirá en una ignorante?

Aunque esa es la cosa, el hecho de estar viva me convierte en una ignorante. No sé qué es lo que le sucede a la gente, no sé qué es lo que piensan ni sé su pasado. En este lugar podría matar a personas de las que nunca me he enterado su vida y su valor. Podría acabar con alguien egoístamente sin saber qué es lo que tiene para contarme, cuales son sus sueños, los sueños que fueron destruidos luego de ser traído hasta aquí por la fuerza. La manera despectiva en que todos ignoramos eso al entrar a estos juegos es lo que nos desvaloriza aún más.

Aunque sé que prefiero seguir siendo una ignorante, voy a luchar por sobrevivir.

El tubo se abre junto con una grabación que nos anuncia que quedan veinte segundos. Savvy me abraza.

— Mucha suerte pequeña —dice en mi oído—. Hazlo lo mejor que puedas.

— Gracias —respondo, quedando luego en silencio.

Nos separamos y yo entro al tubo. Ya se me olvida el pánico que me corrompió hace unos minutos, ahora fue reemplazado por nerviosismo y un pánico aún más hiriente. Mi cabeza comienza a dar vueltas, a lo que elongo un poco mi cuello. Savvy me observa cómicamente. Al parecer parezco alguien que estuvo preparada toda su vida para esto. La diversión perdura hasta que el tubo se cierra.

Es como si hubiera entrado al mismo vacío. Está muy silencioso aquí dentro, demasiado para mi gusto. Pongo una mano en el vidrio y la ondeo para decir adiós a mi estilista. Termino con el adiós y la plataforma comienza a ascender, muy lentamente.

* * *

**Miau, soy un gato.**


	24. Baño de Sangre

**Ejem, BAÑO DE SANGRE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA, ALFIN EL BAÑO DE SANGRE. DIVIRÉRTANSE, Y LLOREN A SUS DIFUNTOS. **

* * *

**Anise Gray – Distrito 9 POV**

La plataforma está a punto de llegar hacia lo más alto, para convertirse en mi pedestal. Desde arriba se filtra una bruma hasta mi lugar, es el primer indicio que me dan de que estoy ascendiendo hasta mi peor pesadilla. A mis lados está oscuro, no transparente como cuando me despedí por última vez de mi estilista. Ahora me despojo del oscuro infierno para insertarme en uno todavía peor.

Sigo subiendo lentamente, es como si la velocidad de mecanismo hubiera estado pensada para causar más suspenso. Ahora mi cabeza se asoma por el nivel de la tierra. Mi perspectiva está algo borrosa debido a la neblina que abunda en el lugar, pero igualmente veo la Cornucopia y al resto de los tributos. Es como si la bruma estuviera delimitando una circunferencia perfecta, todo dispuesto para un ring de batalla. Es incluso más satánico de lo que pensé, teniendo en cuenta que en dos minutos estará lleno de sangre.

A mis lados están la chica del uno y el chico del cinco, seguidos por más gente con cinturones naranjas. Al parecer estamos ordenados de acuerdo a nuestro signo pues se forman tonalidades respetando los cinturones en cada cuarto del círculo. Todos parecen algo desconcertados cuando se fijan en la espesa nube, observan los suburbios del lugar antes de concentrarse en la verdadera importancia.

Dentro de la cornucopia hay, apilados, innumerables suministros. Los veo todos, pensando en todo el tiempo que sobreviviría con ellos a la mano. Pero eso será para los Profesionales. Es un tipo de tradición que ellos se hagan de toda la comida y armas de la Cornucopia luego de la pelea inicial. Es lo más inteligente, pero nadie es capaz de luchar contra ellos y quitárselo.

Ya veo en el rostro de la chica del uno su sed de lucha y destrucción, parece como si toda su vida hubiera esperado este momento, lo que luego de pensarlo un poco, no lo dudo. La veo atravesando tributos con una lanza y formando un anticucho gigante. Es mortífero y satánico, pero realista después de todo, lo único que buscan, además de ganar, es entregar a la gente una motivación por la cual ver los juegos.

Me sorprende que la cuenta regresiva no haya comenzado todavía, generalmente parte luego de que los presentadores den unas palabras para incentivarnos. Tengo unos segundos más para acostumbrarme al lugar antes de que Marc Paddles comience a hablar.

— Bienvenidos, todos. Demos inicio a ciento septuagésimo quintos juegos del hambre.

Ahora sí que surge de una amplia superficie de la Cornucopia el número sesenta, que va cambiando a medida que pasan los segundos. Ya todos se ven más concentrados, miden los víveres y calcular realistamente cuando pueden conseguir, o al menos es lo que yo hago.

Hay una mochila verde muy cerca, tendría que correr unos diez pasos para agarrarla, correr por mi vida y encontrar a Ian. No sería tan difícil si lo pienso, aunque la chica del uno es obviamente más rápida que lo y le tomaría dos segundos atravesarme con un cuchillo apenas llegue a la Cornucopia. Sé que es más importante la comida y las provisiones, no podría sobrevivir ni un día sin ellas.

La cuenta va en cuarenta, me he tardado veinte segundos en decidir si voy por una mochila o no, eso es mucho, aunque mi elección está hecha.

* * *

**Ellery Valor – Distrito 7 POV**

El cronómetro llega al treinta. Ya he hecho unas cuantas muecas con Gaelle , quien es la más cercana a mí, para irnos hacia una parte del bosque. Nixie está detrás de la Cornucopia, pues no la veo, pero imagino que podrá seguirnos cuando nos distinga de entre todos los demás. Si ninguno de nosotros ha muerto todavía.

Espero que los tres sobrevivamos y agarremos la mayor cantidad de provisiones posible. Para una alianza de más de dos es algo necesario el siempre tener comida y agua, sino podremos volvernos en nuestra contra y hasta ahí llegó nuestra participación en los juegos. Aunque sé que me he aliado con personas que tienen esa estabilidad y podrán resistir hasta las situaciones más demandantes.

Veo no tan adentro en la Cornucopia, un montón de cuchillos que parecieran estar dispuestos especialmente para mí. No veo a ningún Profesional tan cerca, por lo que no me será tan complicado llegar hasta ellos cuando suene el gong. También cerca de ellos hay una mochila que llama a que la tome y corra.

Gaelle parece muy segura, tiene al chico del uno al lado, pero imagino que correrá hacia el lado contrario. Sería un poco peligroso darle una oportunidad, y ni hablar de enfrentarlo, él tendrá más práctica y mi compañera estaría acabada en menos de cinco segundos. A mis lados están la chica del tres y la del once, no las veo muy amenazantes por lo que no me preocupo tano, aunque siempre hay que tener en cuenta la posibilidad de que tengan un as bajo la manga.

Espero no tener la oportunidad para matar a nadie, pero si es una ocasión de vida o muerte para mí, tendré que actuar. Soy yo o ellos. En los entrenamientos me he fijado que soy más rápido que la mayoría, por lo que llegaré de inmediato hasta los cuchillos y hasta la mochila, y en el caso que tenga más tiempo, intentaré agarrar otra.

Me parece que no tendría que estar tan confiado. A la vuelta de la esquina podría aparecer un tributo y matarme. Siempre tengo que tener en mente el hecho de que todos aquí compartimos un propósito, y es bastante extremo que digamos, por lo que harán todo lo posible para ganar. Detrás de mí está la espesa bruma que me impide mirar hacia nuestro alrededor. Cuando la cruce sabré qué hay, pero sé que no seré capaz de hacerlo hasta que se lleve a cabo la lucha de la Cornucopia.

Está la posibilidad de desistir y no ir a buscar nada, eso me asegurará la estadía y la integridad, pero tendré un pase directo al hambre y la vulnerabilidad. Además de no saber con qué me encontraré cuando cruce la cortina de niebla. Puede haber mutos, o un río imposible de cruzar. Hay infinitas posibilidades y hay que estar preparada para todas ellas, aún cuando no pueda imaginarlas.

Diez segundos. Todos tomas sus posiciones para correr. Hay un par que ponen un pie delante hacia la bruma de detrás, pero luego se arrepienten y se ubican en dirección al cuerno. Yo, por mi parte, me preparo para la carrera más rápida de mi vida entera, incluso más que cuando con Adam corríamos de los agentes de la paz.

Adam. Esto es para ti, por ti ganaré.

Cinco segundos. Limpio de mi frente el sudor que no tengo y me ajusto la chaqueta negra y el cinturón.

Cuatro.

Veo más de cerca la mochila y los cuchillos.

Tres.

Dos.

Uno.

Salgo corriendo como un rayo hacia ellos.

* * *

**Noelle Singrose – Distrito 2 POV**

Hecho un último vistazo a Charleen, quien está a dos tributos de mí, y ambas nos despegamos de nuestros respectivos pedestales.

Es cierto lo de que somos las más rápidas de los Profesionales, pues mientras yo adelanto a Chace, ella lo hace con muchos tributos más. Llego un segundo antes que la chica del diez a la Cornucopia y tomo mi espada, dispuesta a acabar con el que se me cruce.

Como teníamos planeado, Charleen y yo comenzamos a correr alrededor del cuerno eliminando tributos. Hay muchos que aún buscan mochilas con las que hacerse y víveres que agarrar, para, presumiblemente, escapar de nosotros. Veo a Liam soltar la primera lanza y acertándole a la chica del ocho en la espalda, quien ya tenía una mochila y se preparaba para desaparecer. Es cómico como piensan hacerlo.

Está el compañero de la chica a su lado, observándola estupefacto y moviéndola como si de veras fuera a despertar. Cuando se da cuenta de que es absurdo intentarlo, Liam ya va tomando otra lanza y preparándose para acabar con él también. El chico lanza el arma con dirección a su pecho, pero el del ocho se mueve a la mitad del trayecto de la lanza. No tiene armas, pero sí una mochila, la que recupera y usa como escudo hasta perderse en la neblina. Liam tira una última lanza hasta él, pero falla cuando su objetivo utiliza la mochila para atraparla. Ahora está vivo, y tiene una lanza.

Uno en competencia. Es el primero que me percato que logra escapar, pero su cabello no le servirá de mucho. A menos que consiga un gorro que lo tape, estará frito antes de la primera noche.

Vuelvo a lo mío. Termino de dar la vuelta y llego nuevamente hasta donde estaría mi pedestal. Hay unas cuantas luchas por ahí, no es que estén completamente reñidas, pero al parecer hay tributos que hacen pelea. Veo a Chace apuntándole con un cuchillo a la chica del once en la pantorrilla, para luego, con ella ya en el suelo, acabarla con la espada.

El rostro de la chica pierde el color antes de lo esperado, no tenía mucho que hacer contra Chace, quien se olvida de ella en poco tiempo y va en busca de más rivales. Ya perdió un poco la tranquilidad en su rostro, como siempre parece estar, sino que ahora es una bestia, que se molesta cuando no ve tributos a su alrededor.

Capto movimiento con el rabillo del ojo. A mi derecha hay a un niño, al que identifico como el compañero de Charleen, quien está tomando una mochila y se prepara para salir de mi vista lo más pronto posible. Desgraciadamente para él, y en lo afortunado para mí y la decadente lista de tributos, yo no dejo pasar esto.

Tomo mi espada más fuertemente y parto hacia él. El chico levanta la cabeza para buscar peligro, encontrándome a mí peligrosamente cerca. Comienza a correr cuando yo llego hasta él.

— Demasiado lento querido —digo antes de hundir mi espada en su estómago.

El chico se desploma sobre su mochila con un aullido. No es suficiente. Entierro mi espada nuevamente en su pecho, ahora en el cuello y luego más abajo. Lo repito unas diez veces hasta liberar toda la ira que tengo por todos estos chicos.

Busco más peligro a mí alrededor. Nada. Sigo con mi labor.

Mi espada lo atraviesa una y otra vez, esperando que sean exactamente veintitrés, la cantidad de tributos que deben desaparecer de la faz de esta tierra para que yo finalmente conozca la victoria. Es una especie de tabú irracional, pero igualmente lo disfruto. El chico ya está muerto, lo sé, su rostro no da señales de vida desde hace casi cinco espadazos.

— No crees que ya es suficiente, el chico ya está muerto —me dice Chace por detrás.

Doy el golpe número veintitrés.

— Ahora sí.

* * *

**Ian Blakelee – Distrito 9 POV**

Yo y Anise hemos entrado a la Cornucopia en busca de armas. Fue una completa coincidencia encontrarnos aquí adentro, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al saber que todavía estaba viva. Tiene una mochila al hombro, pero noto que no le era suficiente, al igual que a mí.

Dentro del cuerno las armas están completamente dispuestas como para que la gente las extraiga. Son prácticamente vitrinas donde muestran artículos de gran valor, solo que aquí no hay que pagar para tenerlos, basta con simplemente tomarlos.

Hay unas tres entradas hasta este lugar, me sorprendió que los Profesionales no hubieran acabado con su trabajo, pero vi un par de peleas entre esos chicos y otros tributos, por lo que espero que les tome más tiempo para percatarse de que hay más provisiones aquí adentro. Y en ese momento planeo estar ya detrás de esa densa neblina que hay al cruzar los pedestales.

Hay un mazo gigante en una de las estanterías. Debe medir medio metro y es de madera, casi como si hubiera sido tallado con anticipación. Lo cargo con mi mano y noto que no es demasiado peso para mí, aparte de ser algo más útil que una espada. Aún siendo más lento de utilizar, podría romperle el cráneo a alguien con un solo golpe.

Lo tomo, presiento que llegaré lejos con él.

— Aquí hay más cosas Ian —dice Anise desde otra "habitación" de la cornucopia. Son todas las estancias muy pequeñas, pero su forma hace que simplemente falte una puerta delimitante para ser del porte de mi cuarto en el distrito nueve.

Me dirijo hasta el otro lugar con el mazo en mano, quien sabe si no aparece un tributo a la vuelta de la esquina. Las paredes de este lugar parecen ser de otro, al igual que los escaparates en los que están las armas. Veo en el último de ellos antes de la puerta una pequeña daga, tan pequeña que podría meterla en mi zapato sin que me haga ningún daño. Imagino que me será de mucha ayuda.

Cruzo el umbral del arco que da a la otra mitad de la Cornucopia y encuentro a Anise, quien hecha cosas en su mochila como loca.

— Date prisa, ya debemos salir o estaremos fritos —le advierto.

— No, ya lo están —dice una voz detrás de mí.

Es la chica del diez, quien ya tiene un hacha en ambas manos, dispuesta a arrojármelas en cualquier segundo. Observo a Anise, quien ya se ha volteado para percatarse que quién estaba hablando.

La chica nos analiza, al parecer no está segura si podrá con los dos o si será necesario llamar a sus compañeros. Dobla sus muñecas emitiendo un sonido huesudo y desagradable. Ya está lista, ha tomado su decisión.

Las hachas sales disparadas en mi dirección. Una logro esquivarla, pero la otra se entierra en mi brazo izquierdo. Agradezco que no haya sido el derecha, pues sino no podría utilizar el mazo. La chica, algo molesta con el efecto que hicieron sus armas, saca un cuchillo de su cinturón y se dispone a lanzármelo de vuelta, pero yo ya me encuentro saliendo por el cuerno.

Comienzo a correr, sin darme cuenta si Anise va detrás de mío o no. Supongo que cada uno tendrá que valerse por sí mismo en esta instancia pues no puedo preocuparme por ambos.

Corro y corro hasta la niebla, pero en el camino choca conmigo el niño del once, quien es perseguido por el chico del dos. Mis reflejos se apoderan de mí y balanceo el mazo hacia la cabeza del chico. Este cae al suelo, con una enorme deformidad en el lugar del golpe.

No tengo tiempo de arrepentirme, ahora es tiempo de perder al chico del dos, antes de que acabe conmigo como yo lo hice con su presa. Corro despavorido lejos de él, consigo perderlo por poco, antes de que desista, al parecer tiene a alguien mejor en la mira. Salí casi ileso esta vez, pero sé que la próxima no será lo mismo.

Continúo corriendo hasta disiparme en la brumosidad de mí alrededor.

* * *

**Xavier Miller – Distrito 4 POV**

Esto es un desastre, veo Chace persiguiendo al chico del nueve por la neblina, pero se detiene en otro objetivo que resulta ser el chico del tres, quien conoce su destino a manos de mi compañero en lo que canta un gallo.

No tan lejos de mí está el chico del siete viendo los cadáveres. Lo más probable es que busque a la chica del cinco o a Nixie. Ya vi partir a ambas en la misma dirección, por lo que sé que no encontrará nada buscando. Intento sacarme a Nixie de la cabeza, estos juegos no son para ambos, lo único que hicieron fue separarnos aún más. Es incluso probable que ya esté muerta, por lo que me olvido de ella.

He visto a Liam matar a la pequeña chica del ocho y a Noelle destrozar el cuerpo del chico del diez. Los Profesionales no tienen piedad, pero es hora de que yo también aprenda a despojarme de ella, sino, el día de mañana estaré muerto. Ya no veo tanto movimiento, solo está el chico del siete, quien sigue buscando, pero está a punto de correr fuera del círculo cuando el chico del seis va hacia él con un hacha alzada.

El pelirrojo se da cuenta y esquiva el arma. Desesperado, el chico del seis se lanza nuevamente al ataque, y esta vez sí que llega lejos. El hacha se hunde en el hombro del chico del siete y lanza un grito. El rubio queda sobre él, a punto de dar el golpe final, cuando el otro gira rápidamente, poniendo su cuchillo sobre él con la hoja hacia arriba. Justo cuando el chico del seis se disponía a acabar con su oponente, el cuchillo se hunde en su abdomen y éste rueda por el suelo, dejando al pelirrojo libre. Intento correr hacia él para no dejar ningún rastro de la pelea, pero está muy lejos y se pierde de inmediato en la bruma.

Pienso que ya está todo listo, pero cuando doy un último vistazo a mí alrededor, capto que alguien, de alguna parte, está emitiendo un quejido. Eso solo puede significar una cosa, alguien no murió, y me toca a mí terminar lo incompleto.

Paseo mi mirada por los cadáveres del suelo. Descarto de inmediato al chico del diez, es imposible que él siga si quiera respirando. Es cuando mi vista se posa en el chico del tres, a quien Chace supuestamente mató. El niño se mueve, se voltea de su posición, intentando cubrir el sangrado de su pierna con la mano que tiene hábil.

Me sorprende que mi compañero no se hubiera asegurado de haberlo acabado, pues ahora parece estar alardeando con las chicas dentro de la Cornucopia. El chico del tres continúa retorciéndose, no durará mucho con la herida, se desangrará. No es que mi próxima acción sea un cierre para su boca y sus quejidos, es más bien un acto de compasión. Yo preferiría que me mataran de una vez a sufrir toda una noche.

Su rostro está orientado hacia mí, por lo que el ángulo de lanzamiento está dispuesto. Enfoco su cuello con el arco y suelto la flecha. Uno menos.

* * *

**Kay Clawson – Distrito 1 POV**

Todo parece estar listo, acabamos con los que se nos cruzaron y escaparon los suertudos, pero quedé con una sensación de vacío, no fue ni de cerca el mejor baño de sangre que haya visto. Muy pocas muertes, poca acción. Lo único que parece haber sido un buen espectáculo es lo que hizo Noelle, pero lo malo es que no fui yo. Yo no maté a nadie y eso me costará caro.

Me encuentro con Liam a las afueras de la Cornucopia. Lo vi acabar con la chica del ocho. Era pequeña e indefensa, pero sigue siendo un tributo y el suma una muerte, a diferencia de mí, puesto que mi contador se quedó pegado en el cero.

— ¿Cómo estuvo la pelea? —me pregunta Liam.

— Prefiero no hablar de eso.

Corto y entramos al cuerno a buscar a los demás Profesionales, la mayoría parece haberse esfumado pues solo veo a Xavier, quien ronda por los suburbios del lugar. No recuerdo haber visto a ninguno de nosotros muerto. Además de ser algo un poco improbable, somos menos que otros años, por lo que hay menos posibilidades de bajas.

— Pero miren qué tenemos aquí —nos dice Charleen al salir. Noelle y Chace la acompañan, además de la chica del nueve que es prácticamente arrastrada a la fuerza por la chica del diez.

— Estaba dentro de la Cornucopia como si nada —dice Noelle—. Casi como si no fuéramos a encontrarla, ¿cierto pequeña?

La chica no responde, parece haber hecho un voto de silencio, pues ninguna palabra sale de su boca, lo que parece enojar a Noelle.

— ¡¿Cierto?! —Repite la chica del dos al mismo tiempo que hace un corte en su brazo con un cuchillo—. Los cortes superficiales son más dolorosos y duran más tiempo sin que el sujeto se desangre. De esa manera podemos tener más diversión con la chica.

— Veo que te agrada la diversión —comenta Chace, casi con un tono sarcástico—. Pero eso dejémoslo para después, estoy de ánimo para ser generoso. Quiero que todos me digan sus víctimas.

— ¿Cuál es la idea? —pregunto yo.

— Qué es importante saberlos. ¿Acaso te avergüenzas de las tuyas? —me responde el chico del dos.

— Yo tengo a el pequeño del diez, supongo que estará muerto —dice Noelle continuando el sarcasmo de su compañero.

— La del ocho —añade Liam.

Se crea un momento de silencio incómodo.

— Está bien, al parecer no somos tan fuertes como pensé. Yo tengo a la del once y el chico del tres —dice Chace.

— No, el chico del tres todavía estaba vivo —interrumpe Xavier—. Yo lo rematé.

—Está bien, supongamos que es verdad —dice Chace algo iracundo—. Eso nos da que ustedes dos se quedaron sin ninguno —informa apuntando a Charleen y a mí—. Vamos a hacerlo de la manera más justa posible, no toleraría peleas entre aliados.

— ¿Eso significa…? —pregunta Charleen.

— Piedra, papel o tijera —anuncia el chico del dos.

Lo observamos ambas estupefactas. ¿Qué acaba de decir?

— ¿No pueden matarme de una vez? —interrumpe la chica del nueve, quien ni planea en soltarse de Noelle.

— Cállate —dice Noelle tranquilamente mientras describe un corte aún más largo en su brazo. La sangre comienza a correr lentamente y la chica suelta un grito ahogado—. Así es más divertido, no me miren de esa manera.

— Está bien —admite Chace, ahora nos observa a mí y a la chica del diez—. Prosigan.

Charleen y yo nos acercamos, casi siento el impulso de atravesarla de una buena vez con un cuchillo, pero me contengo y guardo la compostura, debo controlar mis impulsos en estas situaciones.

Movemos el brazo de adelante hacia atrás para ver jugar con nuestro azar. Mostramos nuestras jugadas. Ella suelta una piedra y yo un papel.

— Está dicho, Kay termina con ella —dice Chace.

— Voy a ser generosa y dejaré que cada uno me muestre lo que tiene—. He tomado el ejemplo de Noelle, se hace más divertido y los espectadores tienen un mejor espectáculo, a estas alturas el baño de sangre ya está terminado.

— Elijo el primer lugar —dice la chica del dos en un tono casi irónico.

Se acerca a la chica y se para frente a ella, le arregla el cabello poniéndoselo tras la oreja y le acaricia la cabeza como una madre a su hija.

— Solo quiero saber tu nombre —dice—. Considero descortés el no saberlo antes de terminar contigo.

Nuevamente la chica parece haber quedado muda. Noelle describe un rostro tontamente desconcertado y concluye su presentación con su cuchillo enterrado en la pierna de la chica. Esta se desploma al suelo luego del golpe, con una mano en su muslo.

— Cortesía de un caballero, Liam, por favor, luego de tu turno podrías levantar a nuestra amiga para que se le haga más fácil a Kay cuando le toque —dice Noelle luego de alejarse lo suficiente como para que pase el siguiente.

— Yo paso, pero seré un caballero como Noelle me pide —dice Liam.

Se acerca a la chica y la sostiene de los brazos para subirla hasta su propia altura. Esta se resiste un poco, pero lo ignora, casi como si no estuviera allí como su soporte.

— Yo también paso, discúlpenme por favor pero con el espectáculo de Noelle ya estoy bien —dice Xavier.

Supongo que Chace no se molestará en hacerlo, lo conozco lo suficiente y sé que no hará nada fuera de lo necesario, por lo que solo queda Charleen para proceder. La chica se acerca a la del nueve acariciando su hacha maternalmente.

— Voy a ser algo más sutil que mi compañera, solo porque no estoy muy de humor —dice Charleen. Esta desliza su hacha por la frente de la chica, dejando un corte algo profundo y feo para mi gusto, pero estaba en sus manos como controlaba su turno, por lo que no protesto.

— Veo que me toca a mí —digo mirando directamente a la chica—. Como no sabemos tu nombre, tendré que esperar a mi victoria para enterarme, pero es tiempo de que eliminemos a alguien más. ¿No ves que necesito algo de sangre en mis manos o me aburro? Liam, por favor, ¿puedes colocarla en ángulo?

Liam la coloca en un arco frente a mí, lista como un muñeco del centro de entrenamiento. Retrocedo unos pasos para dar la distancia normal entre un lanzador y su objetivo. Saco el cuchillo más pequeño de mi cinturón naranjo y pongo en posición. No es que todo esto sea necesario, pero entrega más drama a la situación.

Me arrepiento en el último momento, no quiero hacer algo tan aburrido. Siempre me he sorprendido por mi elasticidad, por lo que levanto rápidamente una pierna y paso el cuchillo por debajo de ella al momento de lanzarlo. Luego de mi maniobra, el arma sale despedida en dirección a la chica, igualmente que como si hubiera sido desde arriba.

El arma se entierra en su pecho y se desploma definitivamente. Otra menos.

* * *

**LISTA DE MUERTES**

D1: LIAM WRIGHT

D1: KAY CLAWSON

D2: CHACE VANDOM

D2: NOELLE SINGROSE

D3: CYRIL KRAFT: flechazo en el cuello por Xavier Miller (D4)

D3: CLEO CORLETTE

D4: XAVIER MILLER

D4: NIXIE CRASSUS

D5: DAMIEN AVIA

D5: GAELLE GRAFFIGAN

D6: NOAH QUAID: cuchillo en el abdomen por Ellery Valor (D7)

D6: AERYN WIGGLE

D7: ELLERY VALOR

D7: CARLEIGH GREENWOOD

D8: LEAR COTTEL

D8: KAYA HALE: lanza en la espalda por Liam Wright (D1)

D9: IAN BLAKELEE

D9: ANISE GRAY: cuchillo en el pecho por Kay Clawson (D1)

D10: DEREK FOY: continuamente apuñalado por Noelle Singrose (D2)

D10: CHARLEEN KERSLEY

D11: DARRYL COLLINGWOOD: mazo en la cabeza por Ian Blakelee (D9)

D11: VIRGINIA KIPPA: espada en el estómago por Chace Vandom (D2)

D12: HARVEY DENCH

D12: LEILANI CORSSEN

* * *

**Lo único que les puedo decir es que los Profesionales están locos, más que la mayoría de los que he visto.**

**PD: MIAU :3**


	25. Impotencia e Indiferencia

**Harvey Dench – Distrito 12 POV**

Estamos bien, lo único que se me pasa por la mente luego de todo lo que corrimos, es que estamos bien. Apenas sonó el gong, los cuatro salimos a buscar lo que más pudimos. No es que nos hayamos llevado la Cornucopia entera, pero tenemos bastante para no se la alianza más fuerte. Leilani y Carleigh descansan apoyadas en un árbol, fueron ambas quienes guiaron a la alianza a través del denso bosque que nos alberga.

Hay árboles por todas partes, donde quiera que mire los observo y nada más. Luego de cruzar la densa neblina, que no era para nada corta, nos encontramos con el primero de ellos. Son altos, muy altos, y bastante peculiares. Se nota a simple vista que no son reales, pues simulan el pertenecer a una época de otoño en la que no estamos. Al principio, los primeros quinientos metros, eran verdes, nada muy especial. Pero de ahí en adelante, las realzaban colores entre el naranjo y el amarillo.

Veo una hoja caer hacia mi mano. Parece muy real, como si fuera de los árboles que hay fuera de la alambrada entre Septiembre y Diciembre. Quizá en poco tiempo hasta caigan todas y los árboles queden desnudos, y nosotros, eventualmente sin protección. Imagino que soy el único aquí que sabe escalar árboles; para sacar las frutas en casa cada uno debía escalar una altura considerable para agarrar las manzanas y naranjas más jugosas.

— Creo que es hora de que contemos nuestros suministros —nos dice Damien.

— De acuerdo, ya estamos bien nosotras —indica Carleigh desde su posición. Ella y Leilani se incorporan y todos nos ponemos en círculo.

— Creo que deberíamos irnos hacia algún lugar más seguro —dice Leilani—. Aquí estamos muy descubiertos y podría aparecer un tributo en cualquier momento.

Se crea un momento de silencio en que Damien comienza a abrir su mochila y sacar suministros. No es poco lo que veo, logró tomar una con muchas cosas dentro, a diferencia de mí que es bastante pequeña.

— No te preocupes, todos en este momento hacen lo mismo que nosotros —responde Damien.

— Está bien —digo—. Mostremos lo que tenemos.

Todos abren sus mochilas y sacan lo que pueden. Obviamente la mochila más grande es la de Damien, además de ser el más grande en edad y en tamaño, es quien parece más duro de matar. Las dos chicas son rápidas y escurridizas, pero no soportarían un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. ¿Yo? Pues soy una mezcla entre los dos. Soy pequeño y algo lento. Sólo sirvo para escalar árboles.

Veo las provisiones de Carleigh. Un saco de dormir, linterna, un pequeño círculo de vidrio, una botella de agua –sin agua-, una pequeña caja con barras de cereal y, en su mano, un hacha.

Todos tenemos más o menos lo mismo, a diferencia de Damien que prácticamente guarda un festín individual para una semana. Contiene tiras de cecina, pan, tres botellas de agua –con agua-, unas galletas dulces y una pasta café que sabe a azúcar. Me pregunto que será, pero está deliciosa. Recuerdo haberla visto en la mesa para el desayuno, pero nunca la probé.

— Creo que vamos a tener que racionar todo debido a la desigualdad —dice Damien.

Me sorprende que simplemente no se quede con lo suyo, después de todo, él fue quien cogió la mochila arriesgándose. Pero al parecer logra captar el verdadero significado de una alianza.

Ponemos todos nuestros víveres formando una pila en el centro del círculo. Se ven bastantes cuando están todos juntos, pero van a empezar a decaer y no nos daremos cuenta. Somos cuatro, eso es mucho, pero al menos tenemos armas y podemos cazar animales de por aquí. Carleigh tiene su hacha, Damien logró, mientras se hacía con la mochila, coger una espada mediana pero igualmente mortífera. Leilani tomó los dardos que tanto le sirvieron para el entrenamiento. Yo, pues tengo un cuchillo, no es una lanza como me gustaría, pero algo es algo.

— Tenemos que explorar el lugar, hay que ver a qué nos enfrentamos —propongo yo luego de que guardamos las provisiones equitativamente en nuestras mochilas.

— ¿Podrías ir tú? —Me pregunta Carleigh—. Debo enseñar a Leilani como escalar, ya me lo pidió antes. Damien intentará hacer una tienda.

— Está bien, iré yo —comunico y me paro de un salto, casi como si no hubiera corrido unos dos kilómetros hasta este lugar.

El bosque se mantiene espeso en todas las áreas que alcanzo a distinguir cuando camino. No hay claros ni arroyos, tampoco ningún lugar muy confiable como para hacer una tienda sin que sea un gran obstáculo para una persona que pase por aquí.

Nuestro plan es el de pasar desapercibidos el mayor tiempo posible, de esa manera, los Profesionales tendrán tiempo para hacer su tradicional caza de tributos, así eliminarán a unos cuantos y nos mantendremos como una alianza fuerte. No es que os considere muy temibles ni nada de eso, somos más que nada los débiles de este lugar, pero por lo que veo, tenemos provisiones y no nos estamos muriendo.

Me entran las dudas como a cualquier persona normal que esté en mi situación. ¿Qué sucederá si quedamos los cuatro hasta el final y debemos matarnos unos a otros? Definitivamente no podría hacerlo, sería inhumano luchar contra las personas que te cuidaron la espalda durante tanto tiempo. Pienso en ellos, quizá serían capaces de hacerlo, pero en el momento justo.

Aún así no creo que suceda en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, quedan muchos tributos. Diecisiete exactamente pues en el Baño de Sangre murieron siete. No estoy ni cerca de saber quiénes fueron, pues cogí la mochila más cerca de mi pedestal y corrí despavorido detrás de las dos chicas. Fue más por su instinto que llegamos aquí, pues no teníamos más que árboles y árboles completamente iguales frente a nosotros.

Me tomo un tiempo para detenerme y observar mejor hacia mi alrededor, sería muy fácil perderme por aquí con una vegetación tan monótona. Miro hacia donde debería estar el cielo, encontrando para mi sorpresa un hueco entre las ramas donde se ve el crepúsculo. Aún siendo todo tan artificial, los Vigilantes se apegan a la horas del día.

Continúo caminando lentamente, procurando no perder la ruta por la que vine. Me repito a mí mismo, perdido es sinónimo de muerto.

Llego hasta un sector del bosque en que el aire parece estar aún más sofocante. Masas de viento caliente chocan contra mí casi como burbujas gigantes de gas. ¿Qué es eso? A medida que avanzo, la corriente se hace más asfixiante y se me dificulta la respiración de vez en cuando. Mi frente está empapada en sudor y mis manos se tornan pegajosas al tacto.

Siento como mi garganta se queda completamente seca, tomo aire, pero descubro que la cantidad de oxígeno disponible en este lugar es casi nula. No puedo respirar. No puedo…

Doy media vuelta y comienzo a correr. Fue horrible, esa sensación me consumió por completo. Casi caigo un par de veces al tropezarme con las raíces de los árboles que se me cruzan, casi como si fueran estimuladas para levantarse cada vez que pongo un pie cerca.

Doy pasos en zigzag intentando evitar los obstáculos, y cuando casi parece que no hay caso con ellos, llego hasta un sector en el que el calor ya no me atraviesa los poros. Mi respiración vuelve a normalizarse y mis pies encuentran abasto en el suelo.

Eran unos cincuenta metros de infierno, pero de haber corrido un poco menos, no habría seguido. Apoyo la espalda en el tronco de un árbol jadeo lentamente hasta recuperar la cotidianidad en mi sistema respiratorio. Los mechones de cabello se asientan liberales sobre mi cabeza, como si hubiera acabado de secarlo con una toalla.

No pienso volver a ese lugar.

* * *

**Aeryn Wiggle – Distrito 6 POV**

Yo y Lear hemos caminado kilómetros, al parecer el chico no piensa parar hasta que estemos en un lugar aparentemente seguro, pero de lo que no se da cuenta, es que aquí no hay ninguna opción de seguridad. Me mantengo alerta, pensando en que en cualquier instante puede aparecer un tributo de los árboles y acabar con uno de nosotros.

Aún no puedo creer que la mitad de nuestra alianza haya desaparecido. Lear no ha hablado en todo el camino, simplemente para decirme por dónde ir. No es que me considere una incompetente, pero confío mucho más en sus capacidades de orientación que en mi vago instinto.

Hemos andado durante todo el día en línea recta. Árboles y más árboles por doquier. Parboles con relucientes y artificiales hojas verdes, casi como si las hubieran pintado con esmalte de uñas. No he podido distinguir ninguna peculiaridad como para aprender del lugar, es lo mismo siempre que mire. Lo único que pude recordar como útil, fue un tronco hueco. Yo podría esconderme allí, era lo suficientemente ancho y curvo como para albergarme, pero no a Lear, por lo que no lo tengo en tanta consideración.

— ¿No crees que ya es suficiente? —digo yo a mi decidido compañero, parece tener energía como para llegar al mismísimo campo de fuerza de la arena.

— No, podemos llegar más lejos —me dice sin voltearse—. Así estaremos más seguros.

— Pero ya llegamos demasiado lejos, las posibilidades de que alguien…

— ¡Tenemos que ir más lejos!

No acostumbro a discutir con gente que no parece querer razonar, por lo que canalizo la energía cerebral que me queda en intentar idear una frase que motive a mi compañero para tomar un descanso. Es un corto periodo de tiempo el que destino para eso, pues luego de un rato comienzo a yo misma querer obligarle a parar.

Balanceo las opciones, pero me decido por la más pacífica luego de sumar el hecho de que Lear tiene una lanza y yo apenas un cuchillo. Los arcos estaban muy adentro en la cornucopia y me acobardé, no pude correr lo suficiente como para adueñarme de uno antes de salir corriendo detrás de mi compañero.

Intento utilizar la razón, pero ya me comienzo a cansar, no es que tenga un muy buen estado físico después de todo, imagino que nadie, excepto los Profesionales, goce de uno excelente. Mis pies se cansan, aún cuando las zapatillas estén diseñadas para correr y trepar cómodamente. Lear parece estar de la misma forma, pero no lo admite por alguna razón.

— Está bien, intentaré de nuevo—. Tomo un respiro, esperando a que se de vuelta. — Revisemos nuestras provisiones, debemos saber qué es lo que tenemos a la mano.

— Está bien —dice y se me acerca. No esperé una reacción tan susceptible, pero agradezco no haber tenido que usar mi limitada imaginación.

Ambos nos sentamos junto a un árbol que presume escondernos y mostramos nuestras provisiones. Ambos tenemos varia comida, suficiente como para que dure hasta mañana, pero luego tendremos que encontrarla por nuestra cuenta.

Tengo unas gafas de visión nocturna y una gruesa soga enrollada, pero lo que me llama más la atención es un instrumento algo extraño, que no reconozco antes de verlo unas cuantas veces. Es como un reloj, tiene una aguja, pero no apunta hacia los números del uno al doce, sino que a cuatro letras. Tiene los bordes verde musgo y una pequeña tapa plegable del mismo color.

— ¡Una brújula! —exclama Lear apenas le echa un vistazo. La toma con ambas manos y la coloca en posición horizontal en el suelo.

La aguja del artefacto se tambalea un poco antes de apuntar hacia un lugar a nuestra derecha.

— Para allá está el norte —digo.

No se me ocurre para qué querríamos saber los puntos cardinales en este lugar, pero Lear no tiene una, por lo que no deben ser tan comunes, o al menos no estaban destinadas para todos. Guardo mi nueva adquisición y repartimos los suministros.

— ¿No crees que estemos seguros aquí? —pregunto a Lear. Sé que comprende de inmediato de lo que hablo, pues agacha la cabeza y la apoya en una de sus manos.

— No lo sé, pienso que cada caso más nos llevará más lejos del alcance de los demás —no quiero que nuestra alianza se reduzca de nuevo, fue mucho…

— Lo sé, yo tampoco pensé que fuéramos a quedar solo nosotros dos —suspiro—. Pero debimos tenerlo en cuenta.

— Sí, si lo sabía, pero todo era tan lejano —dice, pero luego de soltar la última palabra se pone como loco y golpea el tronco del árbol. Intento detenerlo tomándole el brazo, pero no hay caso.

— Tranquilo Lear, yo también estoy mal, pero así solo conseguirás que alguien nos escuche—. Tomo so brazo de nuevo, es muy fuerte, demasiado para mí, pero luego de un par de intentos logro que se calme. —Y solo para que lo sepas, el árbol no tiene la culpa.

Capta mi tono sarcástico por lo que no lo toma como un comentario ofensivo, pero por algún momento pensé que había metido la pata. Me percato de que sigo sosteniendo el brazo de Lear, lo que no se ve muy adecuado, por lo que lo suelto de inmediato

¿Qué estará pasando por su mente en este instante? ¿Habrá entendido mis explicaciones o simplemente espera ver muertos a quienes mataron a Kaya y Noah? Yo al menos no alcancé a distinguir quienes fueron, pero lo más probable es que hayan sido Profesionales, y contra ellos no hay muchas posibilidades de venganza.

— Fue ese chico del uno —suelta Lear—. El de pelo negro con las lanzas, el mató a Kaya.

Por un momento intento recordarme del chico, cuando lo hago se imprime en mi cabeza la imagen de un típico Profesional. Casi lo veo lanzando el arma despiadadamente hasta la pequeña de doce años. Todos son así, todos son capaces de acabar vidas tan fácilmente, sin siquiera tener una clase de remordimiento.

— Espero la próxima vez que lo vea —dice Lear y golpea el árbol ahora con su lanza—. Ese chico tendrá lo que se merece. Si solo esa pequeña estuviera viva, yo le prometí, le prometí que la llevaría…

El chico deja de hablar, agacha la cabeza y grita lo más fuerte que puede, pero amortiguándolo un poco con su mochila. No me preocupo tanto por los tributos que hay, eso de que puede llegar uno en cualquier momento es algo paranoico pues no creo que hayan ido exactamente hacia el mismo lugar. Esta Arena es gigante.

Lear continúa mal, no sé qué hacer para calmarlo. Nunca he sido buena para apaciguar personas, generalmente espero que resuelvan solos sus problemas, pero el ver a mi compañero en ese estado mi sentido común me grita a voces que haga algo.

— Lear, Lear, escúchame —le digo muy bajo para que sepa que voy en son de paz—. Yo también conocía a Noah, y sé lo que es que ya no esté aquí—. El chico parece no escucharme. — ¡Lear!

Mi compañero levanta la cabeza. No sé si será porque lo he asustado o si las palabras que digo en serio son procesadas por su cerebro. Lo miro muy fijamente y continúo.

— Sé lo que te sucede cuando piensas en Kaya, era muy pequeña y no se merecía esto, pero ahora tú eres quien está en competencia y no debes echarte a morir por eso—. Tomo aire. — Concéntrate en lo que puedes perder, no en lo que ya no puedes recuperar.

Una mezcla entre residuos de su anterior ataque y humor por algo que no comprendo llenan su expresión hasta el tope, al parecer ha funcionado, ¿pero de qué diablo se ríe?

— ¿Desde cuándo tan filosófica? —me pregunta tragando saliva.

— Créeme que hago un esfuerzo —me paro, ya está todo hecho—. ¡No te burles!

* * *

**Chace Vandom – Distrito 2 POV**

Ya hemos apilado los suministros y acordado los turnos de caza y vigilancia, pero el ambiente aún parece melancólico. El baño de sangre fue mal, lo sé, debimos haber eliminado más y vacilado menos, pero tengo que decir que esos chicos no están indefensos. Vi al chico del nueve acabar con mi víctima de un solo golpe y luego salir despavorido hasta perderme en la neblina.

No hemos tenido bajas, estamos todos los que comenzamos. Yo logré acabar con uno, creí por un momento que fueron dos pero luego tuve que tragarme mis palabras. El chico Xavier tuvo un mártir, al igual que Liam, Kay y Noelle.

Esa chica me agrada, le da una emoción alternativa a todo este asunto. Lo que hizo con el chico del diez me animó a vomitar el desayuno, pero sé que hasta incluso yo podría protagonizar una de esas escenas. Esa es la idea, que la gente se divierte. Está bien, además de tener algo de diversión tú también, sino esto no tendría sentido.

Las tiendas ya están armadas. Chicos en una, chicas en otra. Quisimos separar a los dos del uno por razones obvias, no queremos encontrarnos en la mañana con la sorpresa de que los dos tortolitos se fueron. A parte, quiero tener vigilado a ese chico del cuatro, no me fío de él ni un poco. Los otros lo se opusieron, solo Charleen y Kay quienes no se mostraron muy convencidas con el hecho de compartir el mismo espacio, pero este lugar no está hecho para comodidades. Después de todo, ambas estarán muertas en un lapso de una semana máximo.

No soy de esos Profesionales que traiciona a los demás, mi padre me enseñó que no es una cuestión de fidelidad, sino que de conveniencia. ¿A quién le gustaría un chico que traiciona a sus aliados? Es como si las personas que ven esto no supieran que uno solo puede ganar y que cada tributo hará todo lo posible, pero hay que darles en el gusto. Pero aún así estoy atento por cualquier eventualidad, sé que a más de uno se le pasa por la mente el hacerme de idiota.

Cuando buscamos entre las provisiones encontramos bastante comida, pero el problema es que no había agua en ninguna de las botellas. Será importante enviar a alguien de inmediato a buscar líquido sino moriremos deshidratados. Podemos comer frutas y eso le dará agua a nuestro organismo, pero imagino que la enorme cantidad de botellitas con yodo es útil para algo en específico.

Es muy extraño que falten ese tipo de cosas en la Cornucopia. Generalmente está todo lo necesario como para que nosotros no tengamos ninguna labor más que eliminar tributos, pero este año nos pusieron una dificultad más a la lista, además de la neblina y la inminente posibilidad de que haya mutaciones escondidas en alguna parte.

No hay nadie en las tiendas, no es como si fuéramos a acampar y tuviéramos que desempacar nuestros pesados bolsos, esos lugares sirven solo para dormir, y nadie parece querer perderse de la vista hacia la neblina, sarcásticamente.

Esa bruma nos dificulta todo, cómo desearía que desapareciera y en su lugar dejara un espacio completamente, cómo lo digo, transparente. Es una desventaja para nosotros, pero al verlo por el lado positivo, también lo es para ellos. Si alguien, por algún motivo imagina venir, no sabrá nuestra situación. Aunque dudo que con estos incompetentes podamos prepararnos para algo.

Me siento junto a los demás. Kay, como cada segundo del día, está junto a Liam. Noelle por su lado, está afilando su espada con una roca. Charleen se encuentra tendida en la hierba como si estuviera en su habitación observando el techo y Xavier, con una melancólica expresión que ni yo me trago, mira hacia la densa niebla. Como dije, un montón de incompetentes.

— ¡Hey señoritas! —les digo. La mitad se voltea, la otra, se conforma en escucharme desde sus posiciones—. ¿A qué hora salimos a cazar?

— Cuando quieras —dice Noelle de inmediato, casi exaltándose por la insinuación acerca de la presencia de sangre.

— Me impresiona su motivación —toso, esperando a que todos me observen—. Está bien, ya estamos llenos y descansados. Iremos ahora mismo.

— No me opongo —dice Charleen casi derramando arrogancia.

— Yo, Kay, Noelle y el chico del ahí, —digo apuntando al niño lindo el cuatro— iremos a eliminar unos cuantos más.

— ¿Y los otros qué hacemos? —me dice Charleen casi decepcionada, me sorprendió que no haya protestado debido a la ausencia de su nombre en la lista.

— Ustedes vigilan, de otra manera cualquiera de esos ineptos puede aparecer y robarnos todos los suministros —le responde Kay por su propia cuenta.

La relación que esas dos tienen me inquieta, no sé de dónde salió tanta rivalidad, pero espero que logren eliminarla antes de que acaben matándose. Aunque pensándolo mejor, eso me vendría bien. Será bueno avivar el fuego mientras esté la chispa de odio.

La chica del diez la observa desafiante, prefiero que ahora todo se quede tranquilamente seguro, más que usen nuevamente la Cornucopia como ring de batalla, por lo que interrumpo su muda discusión.

— Muy bien, en marca —digo dirigiéndome a mis compañeros de caza—. Y ustedes, —apunto a Liam y Charleen— espero no esterarme de ninguna sorpresa cuando volvamos .

Salimos hacia el sur de la Arena. Cuando revisamos las provisiones encontramos una brújula, y sumada al hecho de que alguien que usa la cabeza colocó unas ramas hacia el sector donde vio irse algunos tributos, sabemos hacia donde ir nosotros.

La niebla es muy espesa y tenemos que estar viéndonos unos a otros para poder mantenernos unidos, aunque siempre está la posibilidad de gritar pero eso alejaría las presas. Noelle es la única que va delante de mí, esa chica parece querer más y más sangre, está loca. Me agrada.

Supongo que la mayoría de los tributos fueron lo más lejos posible, si yo fuera uno de ellos intentaría perderme lo más posible en lo que sea que haya detrás de esta sobrepoblada nube. Ni siquiera está húmedo aquí adentro, es simplemente el color transparente del aire que se polarizó.

Llegamos hasta el final de la bruma y vemos árboles, muchos árboles delante de nosotros. Al mismo tiempo que comienza el himno del Capitolio.

* * *

**Gaelle Graffigan – Distrito 5 POV**

Ya está sonando el himno. Ahora veremos las caras de los muertos, lo que no me anima mucho pues temo enterarme de la muerte de alguna persona con la que hubiera siquiera hablado alguna vez.

No es que me afecte tanto el hecho de que hayan muerto personas, soy algo insensible en ese sentido, pero el saber que un chico con el que tuve una relación, un chico que ayer estaba vivo, con un vestido o un traje, hablando frente a todo el Panem con una sonrisa en el rostro, ahora esté muerto, no me parece muy real del todo.

Ninguno de los tres habla mucho, nadie está de humor para bromas.

Cuando llegamos aquí Nixie y yo, pensamos que los Profesionales habían atrapado a Ellery. Intentamos volver por el mismo lugar hasta la Cornucopia, por si podíamos hacer algo, pero cuando estábamos a punto de cruzar la neblina, nuestro compañero apareció de entre la borrosidad y se abalanzó sobre nosotras. Tenía un corte en el hombro que sangraba mucho y su cuchillo no parecía virgen del todo. "¡Corran!" nos gritó apenas supo que éramos nosotras.

Anduvimos por el bosque rápidamente hasta asentarnos en un lugar parecido al que habíamos encontrado antes. Es un poco después del cambio de color en los árboles. La primera tanda era de un verde pálido, árboles comunes y corrientes, pero luego cambiaron. Eran de un azul oscuro, todas las hojas estaban teñidas de ese color que casi no se distinguían los pedazos de cielo.

Encontramos una especie de "claro" entre el interminable mar de hojarasca. Ahí dejamos nuestras mochilas y armamos un campamento bastante prometedor. Luego repartimos las provisiones y dejamos la mitad en un tronco hueco en caso de que debiéramos escapar. De esa manera, cuando volviéramos, nadie habría hurtado nuestra comida.

Las caras por fin comienzan a aparecer en el cielo acompañadas de la melodía más "conmovedora" del himno.

El primero es el chico del tres, lo que significa que entre el uno y el dos hay cuatro inminentes amenazas. Luego está el chico del seis, seguido de la chica del ocho. Esa pequeña, aún la recuerdo en la entrevista y el carruaje mirando a las cámaras, estaba completamente indefensa y al parecer ni sabía en lo que se había metido.

A ellos les siguen la chica del nueve, el chico del diez y ambos del once. Los recuerdo perfectamente a todos. La chica del nueve era la del pelo negro y piel fantasmal, el chico del diez era pequeño, con un buen sentido del humor en las entrevistas. La chica del once fue quien deslumbró en los carruajes con ese maravilloso vestido. Ahora veo que esas cosas al fin no sirven de mucho si tienes a tantos Profesionales persiguiéndote.

El himno termina y las caras desaparecen, al igual que los recuerdos de esos siete chicos que fueron famosos por un momento gracias al simple hecho de haber muerto, me parece absurdo. Me recuesto en el tronco del árbol y observo a mis aliados.

Ellery, quien tuvo la suerte de que hubiéramos cogido un botiquín y un par de vendas de la Cornucopia. Su hombro ya está cubierto por la gasa y alcanzamos a darle un medicamento que yo distinguí como un antiinflamatorio, en casa hay muchos y papá siempre toma.

El chico está apoyado contra el tronco del árbol del frente e intenta dormitar, lo que no le funciona muy bien pues cada diez segundos abre los ojos en busca de peligro, al igual que yo y Nixie, quienes ni nos atrevemos a pestañear.

Decido que es mejor hacer algo más interactivo que mirarnos las caras. Despego mi espalda del rugoso tronco y comienzo a ondear mis manos de un lado a otro para que reaccionen.

— ¿Qué sucede? —dice Nixie, casi como si estuviera sonámbula.

— Que parecemos tres muñecos inflables a los que se les va el aire —le respondo—. Hagamos algo, por último afilemos los cuchillos de Ellery.

— Te parece como que este es un lugar para estar muy animados —me pregunta Ellery en un tono casi sarcástico.

— No, no es eso, pero creo que si estos podrían se mis últimos días de vida, prefiero no pasarlos con la cara larga —explico.

Pareciera como que a ambos les acabara de decir que el cielo se está cayendo, pues me observan como si hubiera dicho una atrocidad, lo que es verdad, pero no es nada nuevo, prefiero sonreírle a mi destino.

— Vamos, todos debemos tenerlo en cuenta. Y dadas las probabilidades, propondría hablar de nosotros, ¿qué tienen para contarme?

Ahora es como si les hubiera dado una píldora para dormir, pues ladean la cabeza casi simultáneamente. Casi me están contagiando su inactividad con las reacciones que tienen a cada una de mis réplicas. Me han dicho por ahí que, si no puedes vencerlos, úneteles. Pondré eso en práctica.

— Está bien, tienen razón—. Hasta yo me sorprendo con mis cambios de ánimo, pero ahora lo único que quiero hacer es dormir, al parecer es contagioso.

— ¿Quién hará guardia? —pregunta Nixie.

— Yo puedo ir primero, —dice Ellery— luego túrnense ustedes.

— Está bien —le digo y cierro los ojos de golpe, espero dormir lo suficiente antes de que sea mi turno de vigilar.

Me hundo en el universo negro de los párpados contraídos, de nuevo. Es como cuando estás en la cama antes de dormir en la noche o previo a una siesta, cuando cierras los ojos por primera vez y no ves nada más que formas abstractas y contrastantes. Los dibujos bailan frente a mí como círculos acuáticos que se van abriendo cada vez más luego de ser lanzada una piedra. Luego se convierten en una marea menos tranquila, es más turbia y peligrosa, para luego pasar a una verdadera tempestad de circulitos blancos dentro del fondo negro.

Todo lo que estoy diciendo es de la manera más figurativa posible, obviamente, pues nada de lo que en verdad veo podría tener una descripción tan concreta. Es raro e indescifrable, pero igualmente sé que todos se han perdido en esas formas en algún momento de su vida.

El patrón de colores varía un poco más y se mete más en el tema de los cuadrados, ahora son cuadrados que se amplían, como si los llenaran de aire y sus aristas se curvaran hacia afuera como un verdadero globo. Son solo figuras con lados rectos y esquinas. Todas son infladas en el mismo plazo de tiempo y luego desaparecen, como si hubieran explotado.

Me aburro un poco de ellas, este no es un lugar para la imaginación, sería más productivo ayudar a Ellery a hacer guardia por lo que abro los ojos.

Nixie ya está profundamente dormida, pero el pelirrojo tiene los ojos muy abiertos, como lo hacen las personas cuando sufren del inevitable estímulo de cerrarlos pero no pueden.

Él no se da cuenta de que yo estoy despierta, por lo que no se preocupa de lo que vea o no vea. El chico abre su mochila y saca uno de los cuchillos. Con él comienza a raspar en árbol en el que se apoya, formando lo que al parecer son letras. Le doy tiempo mientras hace la "A" y la "D", pero cuando y va formando la tercera letra me entra la curiosidad.

— ¿Mucho sueño? —le pregunto a Ellery en voz baja. El chico se sobresalta cuando lo oye, pero se tranquiliza cuando se percata de que solo fui yo quien habló.

— La verdad es que sí.

— Puedo relevarte si quieres, yo no puedo dormir —le propongo.

— No, no te preocupes, quédate despierta, necesito algo de compañía.

— Como quieras, pero estaré esperando a que duermas cuando ya no puedas —digo y él se ríe. Supongo que acabo de firmar un tratado de apuesta.

El chico no vuelve a su actividad, pero al parecer quiere hablar más de lo que yo estoy dispuesta a preguntar.

— ¿Recuerdas en el centro de entrenamiento, cuando estábamos entrenando y yo te dije que algún día te diría por qué sé lanzar cuchillos? —me pregunta.

— Sí, también fue cuando yo te dije qu…

— Bueno, acepto tu propuesta de contar nuestras vidas —dice—. Necesito hablar con alguien.

— Bueno aquí estoy.

— Es una larga historia, todo empezó cuando…

Oímos un ruido entre los árboles. Parecen pisadas, pero pisadas de personas, no de animales como hemos visto. Yo y Ellery nos miramos. Yo despierto a Nixie, quien no lo recibe de buena manera.

— Nixie, no hagas ruido…

No están muy cerca, de hecho, están lejos pero hacen mucho ruido. Hago muecas a mis compañeros para permanecer lo más callados posibles y quizá, encontrar alguna manera de escondernos, pero es imposible.

Quedamos en silencio por segundos interminables antes de escuchar a alguien hablar, al parecer se fueron por otro camino. Suspiro del alivio.

— ¡Hey! ¡Miren! Hay alguien por ahí.

…

Dos segundos después me encuentro corriendo de los Profesionales.

* * *

**LISTA DE MUERTES**

D1: LIAM WRIGHT

D1: KAY CLAWSON

D2: CHACE VANDOM

D2: NOELLE SINGROSE

D3: CYRIL KRAFT: flechazo en el cuello por Xavier Miller (D4)

D3: CLEO CORLETTE

D4: XAVIER MILLER

D4: NIXIE CRASSUS

D5: DAMIEN AVIA

D5: GAELLE GRAFFIGAN

D6: NOAH QUAID: cuchillo en el abdomen por Ellery Valor (D7)

D6: AERYN WIGGLE

D7: ELLERY VALOR

D7: CARLEIGH GREENWOOD

D8: LEAR COTTEL

D8: KAYA HALE: lanza en la espalda por Liam Wright (D1)

D9: IAN BLAKELEE

D9: ANISE GRAY: cuchillo en el pecho por Kay Clawson (D1)

D10: DEREK FOY: continuamente apuñalado por Noelle Singrose (D2)

D10: CHARLEEN KERSLEY

D11: DARRYL COLLINGWOOD: mazo en la cabeza por Ian Blakelee (D9)

D11: VIRGINIA KIPPA: espada en el estómago por Chace Vandom (D2)

D12: HARVEY DENCH

D12: LEILANI CORSSEN

* * *

**Está bien, lo sé, no hubo muertes hoy, pero necesitaba tiempo para describir sus reacciones y asentamientos y tooodo eso. En el próximo capítulo prometo a lo menos una :) Aunque me han dicho que no quieren que muera nadie, pero eso me temo que es imposibleee :3 **

**Quiero dar las gracias a alefinnie y a RunaStorm23012, que siempre dejan sus reviews y me motivn a seguir :) Anímense los demás, yo no muerdo!**

**Pregunta: ¿Qué será la pasta café que sabe a azúcar? No es tan difícil...**

**PD: Miau :3, mañana tendré una gato, y, estoy, bastante, emocionada. EN SERIO.**


	26. Descubrimientos

**¿Listos para el último capítulo del año? Ajajaja, la verdad es que no espero que mañana me llegue la super inspiración y escriba otro capítulo, debe haber sectores de transición entre capítulo y otro. Aquí viene el tercer cap de Arena y espero que no se desanimen si mueren sus favoritos, pero es que tienen que morir todos menos uno, y no sé quien va a ser! los amo a todos y voy a tener que pasar por una larga meditación para decidir a quien prefiero vivo. Ajajaja, bueno, lean :)**

* * *

**Nixie Crassus – Distrito 4 POV**

Alcancé a distinguir los rostros de tres Profesionales antes de tener que escapar de nuestro pequeño asentamiento. Gaelle logró despertarme sin llamar su atención, pero luego nos vieron y no tuvimos otra opción que salir corriendo e intentar agrandar la distancia entre ambos grupos.

Ellery nos señala separarnos, imagino que es para que no tengan un blanco en común. Él se queda en medio y yo paso a la izquierda. Árboles azules se alzan ante nosotros mientras nos alejamos de los depredadores, pero no duraremos mucho así, ellos son obviamente más rápidos que nosotros y tendré que cansarme en algún momento.

Al único chico que puedo escuchar es al del dos, además de ver entre los troncos su cabello rubio moviéndose en mi dirección. Él va por mí, está claro. Estoy perdida.

Esquivo raíces, las que parecen darme el paso cuando se enteran de que vengo. O es una coincidencia que no puedo detenerme a apreciar con dedicación, o es simplemente una ilusión que mi cabeza figura frente a la situación en la que me encuentro.

Dejé la mochila en el campamento, lo que me hace más ligera, pero al mismo tiempo me preocupa debido a que no tengo ninguna protección en caso de que el chico que me persigue decida embestir un arma en mi contra. No sé qué habrán traído, lo más probable es que estuvieran esperando encontrarse con tributos pues parecían mantener los ojos muy abiertos.

Veo durante un segundo la muerte pasar frente a mí. Ese chico me va alcanzar, es seguro, podría utilizar toda la energía de cada centímetro cúbico en mi cuerpo y de todas maneras no podre adelantarlo lo suficiente. En este lugar se ve la falta de entrenamiento. Puedo ser de un distrito Profesional, pero el hecho de no haber querido perfeccionarme en ningún punto de mi vida me juega en contra en este momento.

¿Qué sucede? Es extraño que en chico no me haya atravesado con una lanza a este punto de la escapatoria. No me atrevo a mirar hacia atrás, sé que eso, es caso de que él me siga persiguiendo, decretará el fin de mi permanencia en este lugar. Quizá, solo quizá, ocurrió algún contratiempo y tengo algo de ventaja de mi parte.

Perdí la vista de Ellery, es increíblemente rápido y parece haber perdido a su perseguidor, estoy feliz de que esté a salvo, pero eso nos deja a mí y a Gaelle las posibilidades de salir de aquí por los suelos. La chica está a unos veinte metros de mí, no es que la vea, pero la escucho. Al parecer se está quejando de algo, y los Profesionales ya no parecen estar tan cerca, algo también los detuvo.

Debo arriesgarme, veo el cabello del chico del dos, pero no está persiguiéndome, sino que observa algo en el suelo, al igual que yo pues me acerco a Gaelle. Avanzo los metros que nos separan y logro distinguirla entre las raíces. En este lugar parecen haberse alzado para no dar paso a cualquiera que desee dejarlas detrás.

Mi aliada está en el suelo. Se mueve como si estuviera poseída de alguna forma, pues los brazos golpean el suelo y las piernas parecen querer soltarse de algo que las tiene retenidas. En su frente hay gotas de sudor y su cabello está empapado, su hermoso cabello rizado ahora parece una mata de hojas desgreñadas.

Suelta un grito, seguido de otro. Me percato de que no es la única que lo hace. A poca distancia, están los tres Profesionales restantes formando un triángulo alrededor de otro bulto femenino que se mueve. Veo que no saben que hacer, en sus caras se nota el desconcierto del momento. La chica a la que no distingo se encuentra en el mismo estado que Gaelle, sus chillidos se apoderan de la atmósfera, a diferencia de los de mi amiga que parece no tener energía para gritar.

— ¿Gaelle? —le pregunto casi gritando—. ¿Qué te sucede?

Titubea un poco entes de lograr articular palabras, pero se las arregla para comunicarme algo que no comprendo del todo.

— Está frío —me dice mientras su boca tiembla—. El aire está frío.

¿El aire? ¿Frío? Yo lo siento igual que hace cinco minutos. Quizá es el efecto de la noche, pero de alguna forma tenemos diferentes recepciones de temperatura. Gaelle está con el mono, al igual que yo, pero pareciera como que no tuviera nada encima, pues se hace un ovillo y aferra las piernas contra su torso.

— Mi piel. ¡Mi piel! —grita luego de unos segundos.

— ¿Qué le sucede a tu piel? —le grito en un intento de comprender lo que le sucede. Me comienzo a desesperar, al igual que ella. — ¿Qué pasa con tu piel?

— N-Nixie, tu cinturón—. Apunta hacia él, yo lo observo y veo que me ilumina el rostro.

El cinturón ya no se encuentra opaco como antes. Ahora está brillando, la gota que tiene en medio simulando ser el broche, ilumina unos metros hacia adelante y me permite distinguir la cara de Gaelle, quien tiene los ojos entrecerrados y los labios contraídos.

Escucho unos pasos rápidos venir desde el otro extremo. Es Ellery, viene hacia nosotras, casi como si los Profesionales no le asustaran. Tiene un cuchillo en una mano y observa primero a la otra alianza antes de arrodillarse junto a Gaelle con cara de preocupación.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Le dieron? —pregunta el prelirrojo.

— No, no —respondo, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de cómo actuar bajo presión, esto me está consumiendo—. Algo le sucede a su piel.

— Está helado —nos dice ambos entremedio de dos intentos de respirar hondo.

Echo un vistazo a los Profesionales. El chico rubio les ha dicho a una chica y a otro que lleven a la que está en el suelo hacia otra parte. Al parecen es un área de este lugar la que la está afectando. Me fijo en los otros dos, la chica de pie, que parece ser la del dos, carga con ayuda de otro a la rubia que se retuerce. Pero… ¡El otro chico! Al que no había reconocido, ¡es Xavier!

Es imposible que no me haya dado cuenta. Es él, reconocible en cualquier lugar, y me observa como si no fuera nada más que un tributo. Me da una mirada irreconocible y utiliza los brazos para levantar a la chica del uno. Él y la del dos corren en la otra dirección como si no cargaran con ese gran peso entre ambos.

Son unos treinta metros los que nos separan, pero el chico del dos no tarda en reducir la distancia a la mitad… en nuestra dirección. Esquiva los troncos, que hasta este lugar se han hecho más distantes unos de otros. Ahora se puede ver el cielo nocturno entre todas las copas azul marino.

— ¿Qué diablos…? —dice Ellery antes de tomar mi brazo y hacerme avanzar… lejos de Gaelle y nuestra mayor amenaza. Mi compañero le lanza un cuchillo al rubio, pero este lo esquiva y se clava en un tronco.

Mientras me doy vuelta para correr, veo al chico del dos percatarse del estado de Gaelle. Sin mayor vacilación, toma la espada y se la clava en el cuello.

¡Boom!

— ¡No! —grito al unísono con el cañón que suena. Aminoro la marcha y veo la espada salir del cuerpo de mi aliada, con su sangre en la hoja. — No, no, no.

Ellery se percata de mi situación y me hace avanzar un poco más. Dándome cuenta yo de sus intentos por sacarme de mi trance y lo sigo con la respiración entrecortada. ¿Gaelle? Ella estaba con nosotros hace casi nada en el campamento. No puede estar muerta. ¡No puede estar muerta!

El chico me señala un árbol, el que comienza a escalar. El rubio nos persigue a una distancia considerable, al parecer mi compañero ha pensado un poco y sabe que ambos podremos perderlo al subirnos a un árbol, pero yo sé que no podré. Nunca en mi vida he escalado un árbol y la técnica no me surgirá de un momento a otro, por muy apremiante que sea la situación.

— Ve tú, yo intentaré sacarle más distancia —le grito a Ellery cuando ya lo veo a tres metros de altura.

— ¡Pero Nixie!

— Tranquilo, trataré lo más posible. —Y salgo corriendo hacia adelante.

Algo me dice que sacaré ayuda de alguna parte. No es posible que este chico mate a dos personas de una vez, sería ilógico y no tan "divertido", como las personas del Capitolio quieren. No sé cómo reflexiono esto, generalmente no sé actuar contra situaciones que son necesitadas de una gran capacidad de reacción, pero sé que me ayudará.

Sé de inmediato que el chico ha desistido en su caza a Ellery y viene por mí, otra vez. Espada en mano y una disposición abrazadora en comparación a la mía por sobrevivir. Pero algo sucede.

Mis pasos comienzan a acelerarce y me siento con más energía que nunca. Las zancadas que doy son más grandes que lo normal, paresco uno de esos caballos que corren por la perfecta pradera con el cabello de su espalda rozando el aire, y la verdad es que me siento así. Por algura razón, dejo bastante atrás a mi perseguidor y siento como si pudiera dejar atrás a una manada de perros hambrientos de esta manera.

Los árboles se van haciendo cada vez menos. Llega un momento en que hay uno cada diez metros y casi no debo esquivarlos. Llego a un terreno llano, el que concluye en un risco muy pronunciado hacia un lugar bastante, por decirlo, azul.

Hay un lago gigante y rios corriendo en todas direcciones en los lugares de los que no se apodera la gigante masa de agua cristalina. Hay árboles delineando el lago, el que a lo lejos se pierde en un bosque tan espeso como el que cruzamos cuando nos alejábamos de la Cornucopia. Pero no puedo distinguir más debido a la oscuridad de la noche.

En un impulso bajo la cuesta que me lleva hacia ese lugar. Corro arrastrada por mis piernas y el mismo aire hacia las orillas del lago. Miro hacia arriba al chico del dos haciendo lo mismo que yo, pero parece estar intentándolo con más dificultad. Me gustaría que le sucediera lo que pasó con Gaelle, pero sería mucho pedir. Además, al parecer eran solo algunas personas las que eran afectadas por ese "aire frío".

El chico del dos llega a pocos metros de mí, pero algo me dice que sé qué hacer contra él. Parece muy seguro, eso se irá. No entiendo como no se me ocurrió antes, al parecer a ninguno de los tres se nos ocurrió. Pero ahora que me encuentro en un lugar más acorde a mi "realidad", podré usarlo.

Alzo las manos, y con ellas, también se alza una gran masa de agua. Giro un poco mis dedos para enterarme del nivel de sensibilidad. Perfecto, el agua se mueve junto conmigo. Una intensa sensación de seguridad se apodera de mí y no logro disimular mi mirada satisfactoria.

El chico retrocede al verme, nuestra confianza ha cambiado proporcionalmente y soy yo ahora quien tiene el poder. No me imagino cuanto me odiará después de esto, pero debo hacerlo si no quiero que vuelva a la realidad y embista contrá mi con espada en mano. Lo observo una última vez y lanzo el agua, dejándola libre en el último momento. Su figura se pierde entre la cortina acuática que ahora se apodera de su espacio. Mi intención no es matarlo, sé que no es posible que lo haga pues estas ventajas no sirven para eso, pero igualmente lanzó otra bola más de agua, solo por diversión.

Me llega a la cabeza la imagen de Gaelle, ahí en el suelo y con este chico a su lado terminando con su vida. Mi aliada, y este tipo. La rabia me consume y tomo una esfera aún más contundente de agua. La dirijo hacia mi rival, quien cae al suelo luego de ser golpeado por ella. Intenta alzar su espada en mi contra, pero yo la derribo con algo más de mi fuerza sobrenatural.

El rubio se incorpora y comienza a alejarse. No pienso embestir más contra él, mi trabajo está hecho y estoy a salvo. A salvo.

* * *

**Charleen Kersley – Distrito 10 POV**

Hemos esperado mucho. He estado toda la noche aquí, tendida en el piso de la Cornucopia esperando algo de acción, la que parece no querer llegar por ninguna parte. La niebla que rodea el cuerno parece no dignarse a escupir algún objetivo para que tengamos algo de diversión. Yo y Liam, quien parece haber perdido el habla desde que los demás se fueron.

Yo soy algo más hiperactiva, prefiero estar arriesgándome allá afuera que mantenerme quieta y atrofiada en este lugar, es como un reflector que te convierte en algo importante pero inmóvil. Todas esas armas están dentro del cuerno y esparcidas alrededor de él, pero son un un símbolo de la acción en este lugar. No puedo usarlas si no hay oportunidad.

Recuerdo el rostro de Chace cuando eligió a esa incompetente en lugar de a mí. No estoy del todo segura de por qué lo hizo, no tengo nada que envidiarle a esa chica. Puedo hacer el mismo daño con mis hachas, las que continúan intactas a mi lado. Me rio de mis ilusiones por poder utilizarlas pronto. Sé que mis compañeros volverán en cualquier momento y se habrán robado toda la diversión.

No me levanto, me agrada esta posición, observando en cielo con sus artificiales estrellas y luna inexistente. Al parecer no pensaron en el elemento más impresindible de una noche plena como lo es la luna. Aún así, sin ella, todo parece estar más iluminado que de costumbre. Bueno, es lógico, todo es diferente a como es de costumbre en los lugares que resultan no ser esta Arena.

Aún la bruma que delimita nuestra área parece ser artificial, es demasiado densa y agrupada en un lugar en particular para ser un simple producto de la naturaleza(artificial) de este lugar.

— ¿No estás aburrido? —le pregunto a Liam, quien está presumiblemente haciendo guardia. Casi se le cae la cabeza de cansancio, pobre chico. Aunque no puedo dejar de pensar que estaría mejor muerto que somnoliento.

— Un poco.

— ¿Un poco?— Lo observo con falsa extrañeza, es mejor hacer de este ambiente algo remotamente interesante sino yo seré quien se quede dormida. — Yo por poco me desmayo del aburrimiento.

— Puedes hacerlo, recuerda que yo soy quien hace guardia —me dice sin voltear la cabeza—. Todos necesitamos energías para los días que siguen.

El hecho de si insinuación acerca de mi inminenete permanencia en este lugar hace que me agrade más que antes, al menos más que su desagradable compañera de distrito. Reemplazo mi próxima siesta energética por una charla con este tipo, espero que sea la última que tenga con una persona en esa Arena pues no se me da bien esto de hablar con alguien que estará muerto en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Y con eso me refiero a las próximas dos semanas.

— ¿También odias al rubio grandulón por habernos dejado aquí? —pregunto estirando los brazos hacia el cielo.

— No es de mis mejores amigos. Pero imagino que nos espera diversión más adelante.

Ya entiendo porque Kay pasa pegada todo el día a este chico. Su forma de hablar, de apoyar el cuello en sus manos levitantes y cruzar las piernas sobre el césped. La agraciada forma en que se sienta ya estimula el casi inexistente lado cursi de mi persona, eso no lo hace cualquiera. No me intereso mucho en los chicos, incluso hago caso omiso a los mayores, simplemente tienen la cabeza en otro lado.

No me sorprendería que Kay saliera desde la bruma con la cara ardiéndole y los puños dispuestos a darme una paliza si me acercara medio centímetro más, lo trata como si fuera su carne de gato. Esa es la única y fortuita razón por la cual me desplazo desde la comodidad de la hierba en la que me tiendo, es para ser testigo de esa imagen.

El chico sigue ahí, intacto junto a sus lanzas. No ha arrojado absolutamente ninguna desde que su último objetivo encontrara una forma de esquivarlas. Una clara muestra del orgullo gemelo que compartimos. Continúo esperando a que llegue la ocasión para deshacerme de la estimulante necesidad de que mis hachas encuentren carne fresca, aunque parece no presentarse en momento idóneo.

— Veo que estamos practicamente obligados a entablar una conversación —comienzo.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar? Soy algo indiferente en estas cuestiones de distritos y vidas, por lo que intenta encontrar un tema más conveniente para ambos.

Así que no se acobarda de dejar los puntos claros, otra razón por la cual prefiero continuar con esto. Mágicamente llega a mi cabeza un tema incómodamente divertido, del que puedosacar mucho provecho.

— Muy bien, pero tú lo pediste —digo y lo miro fijamente—. ¿Qué tal esa chica? ¿Kay? ¿Qué diablos le viste?

Toma un respiro para, o pensar una respuesta que atraiga las cámaras, o bloquear mi desafiante pregunta y volver al tema de las joyas. Pero se ve que él sabe lo que hace, sé que sabrá usar bien mi pregunta para atraer las cámaras de donde quiera que estén.

— Es más agradable de lo que parece, ¿sabes? Cuando se lo propone puede dejarte flechado con uno de esos cuchilos que usa—dice haciéndome resoplar al fin de la frase.

— Si hablamos de su capacidad para hacer que un cuchillo paresca una saeta adrenalínica, estoy de acuerdo, sabe jugar con esas cosas, pero no hablo de eso—. Miro mis uñas, es lo único que puedo hacer mientras espero a su próxima intervención.

— ¿Entonces de qué hablas? —pregunta como si no supiera.

— ¿Qué demonios hace que se te cae la baba cuando camina? —replico. No es que haya planeado llegar hasta ese punto de incredulidad, pero yo velo por la gente directa.

— No es tanto, un simple acercamiento.

— ¿Qué dices? Nadie los culparía por protagonizar Romeo y Julieta—. Lo observo con los ojos aún más entornados. — Pero solo las escenas engañosas, no creas que son una incomparable imagen de lo que es el amor eterno

— Y yo que creía que Kay se iba para los extremos, al parecer las chicas aprenden de la vida con el mismo modelo de comportamiento —dice y estira aún más la espalda hasta llegar a una posición de equilibrio inigualable—. Siempre tan dramáticas.

— ¿Crees que soy dramática?

— ¿Necesitas que te lo confirme? —pregunta con una sonrisa en el rostro. No logro asegurarme si se debe al hecho de que yo le hago gracia o si compartimos una escena como los amigos que no somos.

— Lamento comunicarte las bajas probabilidades de encontrar una chica diferente a eso. Siempre, muy en el fondo, buscamos el dramatismo como método de escape —le informo sin siquiera considerar la opción de que lo tome en cuenta. Es algo complicado para que se detengan a pensarlo.

— Tendré que entenderlo algún día supongo —añade—. No pienso quedarme en las sombras.

Se produce un momento de silencio en que ambos miramos hacia la bruma, casi esperando que de ella surja un monólogo imprento acerca de las actitudes adolescentes.

Es increible como debemos olvidarnos de nuestra edad cuando venimos aquí. ¿Quién piensa en los sueños imposibles que tenemos afuera? Todo es inhibido por el deseo de sobrevivir. Incluso siendo los protagonistas de nuestra existencia desde los trece a los diecinueve, aquí logran ser reemplazados.

No es que sea una gran fan de las ilusiones de un adolescente en pleno desarrollo, yo no soy de esas que va a la escuela a aprender de anatomía del sexo masculino, la mayoría de las veces es por mera curiosidad. De no serlo, me quedaría en casa practicando. Pero al ver a otras chicas y chicos, en el caso del distrito uno, transformar los juegos en el centro de su vida, lamento el hecho de que su naturalidad pasa a segundo plano. Incluso sucede conmigo, no me imagino viendo a un chico de la manera en que debería pues lo sustituyo por una clase de hachas.

— Está bien, pero no respondiste mi pregunta —digo a Liam intentando no hundirme tanto en los errores que supuestamente puedo haber cometido con respecto a mi inocencia.

— ¿Sobre Kay?

— Sí, ¿qué es lo que tiene que tanto se cautiva?

— No sé si esa sería la palabra correcta, pero prefiero no entrar a mayores —replica agigantando la sonrisa que tanto me gusta—. Esto viene desde antes, no es que haya comenzado apenas nos conocimos en los juegos.

— ¿Desde antes?

— Kay es la mejor amiga de mi hermana Avalon. No era extraño verla todos los días. No estoy diciendo que fuéramos las personas más demostratovas del mundo, la verdad es que pocas veces nos hablábamos.

Abro los ojos de par en par respecto a semejante coincidencia, ¿por qué diablos vinieron juntos a los juegos entonces? Es ran cruel el destino queriendo ponerles tantas barreras, por inmaculada que fuera su relación.

— Imagino qué estás pensando, que cómo pensamos pensamos en enfrentarnos aquí —dice y toma otro respiro—. La verdad es que fue mera casualidad, no es que haya pensado en enfrentarme a Kay, las cosas simplemente se dieron así. Tampoco creas que todo era de esa manera antes de venir a los juegos, las cosas parecen haber estallado de un momento a otro cuando me llamaron en la cosecha.

— Es como si las hormonas subieran con la acción de los juegos…

— Exactamente —confirma—. A veces pienso que debo aprovechar, como si fuera mi última oportunidad. Sé que Kay es casi como se la familia, pero ahora la probabilidad de que al menos uno vuelva a ese hogar es bajísima. Sé que soy un Profesional, pero hay que ver las cosas desde el lado más realista. Somos demasiados como para pensar que los demás no harñan nada por derrotarte.

— Al parecer era suficiente ser una conocida para que las cosas cambiaran de un momento a otro —comento.

— Prefiero no tomarlo de esa forma. Kay es especial, a su manera, pero lo es, y la he conocido por tanto tiempo que pensé que ahora necesitaba ver si lo que sentí por un momento era real —dice—. Obviamente sin omitir la adrenalina de los juegos, eso también dio su aporte.

— Sucede con todos, creeme. Aunque para muchos ya viene el final.

Las cosas aquí parecen encontrar su final, pero la gente comienza a ponerse algo filosófica y reflexiva, sino mírenme a mí, hablando con un tipo que me cuenta su historia de amor. Un final dramático e incomparable con el que podrían haber tenido de estar en otras circunstancias, pero algo más fortificado, como si el hecho de poder morir en cualquier momento nos empuje a dar lo mejor de nosotros.

— Suerte —le digo a Liam.

— ¿En qué?

— No lo sé, suerte.

No sé de donde salió ese cumplido, pero no creo haber sido yo quien lo penso. Solo sé que era el momento más indicado para soltarlo y entregar a nuestra conversación un cierre apropiado.

¡Boom!

— Veo que están haciendo bien su trabajo —dice Liam refiriéndose a la labor de nuestros compañeros.

— Eso veo —añado en una carcajada silenciosa.

* * *

**Cleo Corlette – Distrito 3 POV**

Rocas. Rocas flotantes por todas partes. Imagino que esa fue su forma de reprsentar la naturaleza de los que pertenecemos a este signo. No se me ocurre otra opción que un espacio completamente vacío, pero sería algo aburrido, esto es perfecto.

Las "islas" levitan a diferentes alturas, moviéndose de vez en cuando, es como si se les diera la gana y yo no las detengo, además de no poder hacerlo, me agrada todo este universo cambiante y tridimensional. Puedo desplazarme hacia donde yo quiera, sin amenazas y con todos allá afuera luchando entre ellos.

Lo más probable es que en algún momento tenga que salir, sino los Vigilantes me obligarán a hacerlo. Simplemente me divierto hasta que ese momento llegue y tenga que estar en las mismas condiciones que mis contendores.

No estoy negando que esto me aventaje del resto, pues es la verdad, pero ellos son quienes no usan la cabeza para su propio beneficio. Apenas crucé la neblina con la primera mochila que ví, supe que tenía que seguir hacia adelante si quería encontrar algo. Y seguí, seguí caminando hasta encontrar esos pintorescos árboles que diferían de los anteriores en el alegre color de sus hojas.

Eran celestes, un celeste vivo e impregnado de artificios, incluso podía ver los conservantes y preservantes como los que le añaden a las comidas, pero eso es otra historia. Las hojas parecían de juguete, al igual que los oscuros troncos. No es que haya dudado de la resistencia de ellos, pero preferí avanzar hacia un lugar que de veras me fuera útil.

Fueron varios pasos, interminables pasos hasta vislumbrar algo descomunal tras el delineado horionte de hojas celestes. Los pies ya me dolían un poco de tanto caminar, no quise correr pues supe que al cansarme tendría que tomar un descanso y con eso me arriesgaba a que alguien me encontrara. Y yo, sin ninguna arma, vería mi destino antes de decir la palabra "brillante".

En un momento me fijé en el cinturón que describía una nube. Esta estaba brllando levemente, o al menos más de lo normal, por lo que supuse que me acercaba a algún lugar, o peligroso, o beneficioso. Preferí pensar en lo primero, por lo que seguí caminando.

Llegue hasta el abismo que me mostraba hacia arriba y hacia abajo rocas flotantes que se perdían a lo lejos con sus compañeras más distantes. El cielo ahora estaba adornado por ellas, pero al mirar atrás veía los árboles de antes. Ya me habían aburrido, demasiados árboles por una noche, por lo que supuse que sobre una de las piedras tendría una noche libre de ellos.

Imaginé que algo tenía que ver con mi signo, pues mis presentimientos no habrían sido tan claros al ver el color de las hojas cuando me interné en la arboleda anteriormente. Alguna relación guardaban estas rocas con mi signo. Descarté. Agua, sería algo lógico que hubiera algo de ella si se trataba de eso. Fuego, ni hablar. La tierra fue lo que más me complicó, pues las rocas son, ya saben, sólidas, y eso. Decidí intentar, quizá los árboles me habían engañado y las cosas eran opuestas o quizá que cosa.

Supuse que solo funcionaba en los lugares que obviaban la presencia de los de mi signo, pues ya había intentado antes, cuando me encontraba a salvo, pero mis pies no lograron despegarse del suelo.

Salté hacia la roca más cercana y aleteé mis manos en dirección al suelo para estimular el aire. Ya lo había hecho en la cámara de simulación del entrenamiento. Si podía mover el aire, pero no volar, lo más dichoso sería que el aire pudiera moverme a mí hacia donde quisiera. Y era verdad, solo faltó algo de lógica para descubrirlo. Mis pies salieron despedidos hacia arriba, al igual que el resto de mi contextura, todo como había sucedido al practicarlo hace algunos días. No por nada tuve ese puntaje luego de mi demostración.

Practiqué un poco la técnica pues estaba algo floja. Ascendí con ayuda de mis alas-timones hacia las nubes y me ladeé un poco para verificar mi dirección, luego hacia al otro lado y en reversa. Era todo un método de utilizar el aire para detenerme y empujarme, obviamente con algo más de fuera para maniobrar en los sectores a los que iba. Luego hice la prueba final, la prueba de fuego, para asegurarme por completo de que no estaba loca.

Descendí hasta unos dies metros del suelo y me puse recta como una tabla. Luego, cuando me sentí lista, me "solte". Eliminé el viento que me sostenía desde abajo y caí estrepitósamente, no estaba muy acostumbrada a eso pues pude practicarlo un par de veces antes de tener que salir el tercer día y no quisé arriesgarme a hacerlo en las sesiones individuales pues era posible que empañara mi calificación.

Cuando me encontraba a metro y medio, cree la famosa red de contensión con el aire amontonado y, milagrosamente, reboté en ella. Luego, con una maniobra –obviamente ayudada por el viento- mis pies se encontraron nuevamente con la tierra firme –o quizá no tan firme teniendo en cuenta que me encontraba en una roca flotante-, pero igualmente estaba a salvo y mis "ventajas" funcionaban de maravilla.

Orgullosa por mis facilidades, comencé a volar entre roca y roca muy feliz. Me mantuve subiendo y bajando, a veces arriesgándome a saltar, pero me sentía libre, no era como en la cámara de simulación que era más holográfico que nada. Esto era real y tangible, y estaba a salvo de los demás.

Deducí la opción de que alguien más pudiera haber pensado en esto también, por lo que exploré hasta donde mi imaginación dio abasto, sin encontrar a nadie. Al parecer era la única que pudo caminar lo suficiente como para llegar hasta este lugar.

Quizá en otros sectores de la arena las cosas fueran similares, tal vez estuvieran estas mismas áreas pero para los otros elementos, era lógico. Pensé en subir lo más posible para observar todo el lugar desde mi posición, pero lo dejé para después. Antes, necesitaba comer algo, lo que hago ahora.

Dentro de mi mochila encontré bastantes suministros de comida, una botella de agua, orejeras, una bolsa de plástico y un saco de dormir. Para mi infortunio no encontré un mapa de la Arena, pero eso podia verlo más adelante cuando comenzara mi travesía.

Como un par de galletas saladas y una manzana, puede que tenga muchas provisiones, pero no debo gastarlas antes de tiempo y después quedarme sin nada cuando más lo necesite. Bebo un sorbo de agua –mi organismo podrá sacar algo de la manzana-, y me tiendo un rato en la roca respectiva para escuchar el himno y ver los rostros hacia mi derecha, donde son proyectadas las caras de los caídos.

El primero que veo ya me sorprende más de lo que esperé, es mi compañero de distrito Cyril. No es que me agradara el pequeño, pero algo de cariño le tenía al compartir tanto los últimos cinco días. Lo extrañaré, aún cuando no le hablara mucho y es probable que el me odiara.

Luego le siguen los otros tributos, con los que no había compartido mucho que digamos por lo que no me afecta el verlos en el cielo. Lo único que me importa en este momento es no ver mi propio rostro ahí, y espero que no lo muestren en mucho tiempo pues de veras me tengo fe. Aunque el pensar que tengo que ver dieciseis caras más para proclamarme ganadora me desalienta un poco.

Termino de comir las galletas al estilo hamster para que duren más y guardo todo en la mochila. Debo ajustarla mucho a la espalda por miedo a que mis poderes no funcionen con cosas que no resulten ser yo misma. Amarro las hebillas y hago un salto monumental hacia la roca más próxima. Yo sola me elevaria medio metro, pero mi querido amigo aire me ayuda a multiplicarlo por veinte y hacer un aterrizaje perfecto, incluso me doy la molestia de hacer una pirueta.

Repito ese movimiento las veces que sea posible hasta que asciendo más de lo que yo misma pensé. Eso sí, me tardo algo más de veinte minutos para hacerlo pues el cansancio resulta ser mayor que ir simplemente volando. Me creerán tonta, pero algo me dice que estas piedras poseen un campo magnético de los que me conduciría a golpearme con una en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, por lo que no me arriesgo y recurro a algunos aterrizajes de emergiencia en vez de ir por el camino fácil.

Mientras subo, en algún momento, escucho un cañón sonar. Al parecer ahora somos dieciseis y hay un rival menos. Tendré que esperar hasta la próxima noche para saber quien fue, pero me es completamente indiferente dado que no tengo muchos aliados que digamos.

En un salto de los muchos que doy, alcanzo una flexibilidad insospechada y alcanzo a ver mi cinturón en el trayecto. Está brillando como una ampolleta de largo alcance. Ilumina de aquí a quince metros. Lo sabía, eso me estaba avisando sobre este lugar, me alegra haber seguido mis instintos. Cuando llego a la próxima roca me detengo a observarlo un poco más. Pareciera como si hubiera millones de luciérnagas dentro de él que se estimularan al entrar en este lugar. Me reo al pensar en todo lo que tardarán todos los demás en descubrirlo.

Llego a la última plataforma o "isla flotante", ya no hay más arriba pero una infinidad de ellas hacia abajo. Al parecer he subido mucho, solo supongo, pero me he tardado entre descansos y todo eso, incluida una siesta de la que no sé como desperté, hasta el amanecer. El sol está saliendo desde no sé diablos donde y todo este lugar ahora se convierte en el lugar al que ingresamos hace casi un día.

Pero no me llama la atención la arena en si exactamente, sino que, en los costados, veo exactamente distinguidos, cuatro sectores delimitantes. No veo zonas de transición ni nada parecido, pero al frente, justo al otro lado de la arena, veo una tierra aparentemnete llana. A mi derecha hay, lo que sería un infierno de fuego. Hay fumarolas y un volcán gigante. Hasta está incluido el efecto borroso que hace el calor cuando es mucha la temperatura, me digo a mí misma no entrar a ese lugar. A mi izquierda veo un lago gigante, varios rios y árboles.

No tengo que pensar demasiado para darme cuenta de que, primero, esta arena es bastante creativa, y segundo, al parecer soy la única que sabe de ella en su totalidad.

* * *

**LISTA DE MUERTES**

D1: LIAM WRIGHT

D1: KAY CLAWSON

D2: CHACE VANDOM

D2: NOELLE SINGROSE

D3: CYRIL KRAFT: flechazo en el cuello por Xavier Miller (D4)

D3: CLEO CORLETTE

D4: XAVIER MILLER

D4: NIXIE CRASSUS

D5: DAMIEN AVIA

D5: GAELLE GRAFFIGAN: espada en la garganta por Chace Vandom (D2)

D6: NOAH QUAID: cuchillo en el abdomen por Ellery Valor (D7)

D6: AERYN WIGGLE

D7: ELLERY VALOR

D7: CARLEIGH GREENWOOD

D8: LEAR COTTEL

D8: KAYA HALE: lanza en la espalda por Liam Wright (D1)

D9: IAN BLAKELEE

D9: ANISE GRAY: cuchillo en el pecho por Kay Clawson (D1)

D10: DEREK FOY: continuamente apuñalado por Noelle Singrose (D2)

D10: CHARLEEN KERSLEY

D11: DARRYL COLLINGWOOD: mazo en la cabeza por Ian Blakelee (D9)

D11: VIRGINIA KIPPA: espada en el estómago por Chace Vandom (D2)

D12: HARVEY DENCH

D12: LEILANI CORSSEN

* * *

**¿Muy fome? ¿Divertido? Díganme en serio me gustaría escuchar la opinión de los que no hablan, de esa manera puedo tener en cuenta sus preferencias también :), jajajaaj, ojalá que no le haya chocado mucho la muerte de Gaelle porque vienen muchas más después. :)**

**- theblondemockingjay :3**


	27. Animales Revolucionados

**Lear Cottel – Distrito 8 POV**

La luz cruza por los huecos abiertos entre las hojas hasta la misma tierra en que estoy sentado, los rayos son tan brillantes que pareciera como si no fueran simples proyecciones del cielo. Podría tocarlos con mi mano y probar que son tangibles, no sé qué lograría con eso, pero es lo único que se me viene a la cabeza luego de cuatro horas nocturnas sin dormir. Al amanecer apenas fue hace sesenta minutos.

Ayer fue un día bastante movido, con el Baño de Sangre, además de una muerte que pude distinguir en medio de la noche. Quedamos dieciséis, muchas personas, pero el no saber exactamente donde se encuentran las demás alianzas me corroe los nervios. Alguien podría estar observándonos en este momento y acabar con nosotros al siguiente, debo ser precavido, una cosa que al parecer a Aeryn se lo ha pasado por alto.

Me agrada mi aliada, aún cuando no sea lo suficientemente precavida acerca de nuestra situación, pero ayer supo sacarme del suplicio acerca de la muerte de Kaya y eso se lo agradezco. Podría en este mismo momento estar chillando como un bebé y llamando la atención de todos los seres viviente en tres kilómetros a la redonda.

La relación con esta chica ha cambiado, se ha puesto más ligera. Hace dieciocho horas no podíamos ponernos de acuerdo en donde dormir y asentarnos, pero después la confianza alcanzó incluso para decir un par de chistes. Sé que este lugar no es para eso, pero con tanta presión sobre los hombros era mejor alivianar el momento antes de que decidiéramos ir por nuestra cuenta.

Somos dos, ya lo sé, un número algo reducido en comparación al contexto de los demás. No creo que alguno de ellos haya decidido dejar su alianza, todas deben estar unidas y enfrentando el mundo, al igual que Aeryn y yo. Simplemente rezo al holográfico cielo para que el cañón pasado haya pertenecido a un Profesional. Ninguno de ellos murió en el baño de sangre, y eso es negativo para todos nosotros.

Ya es de día, Aeryn me avisó que la despertara cuando fuera necesario para irnos de este lugar, necesitamos pasar más desapercibidos si en una pelea saldríamos perdiendo, y estamos ahora mismo en ese caso. Yo tengo mi lanza, pero no hará daño en comparación a lo que llevarán los otros, y tampoco soy un as de este tipo de armas que digamos.

Decido que ya es hora de levantar a Aeryn, con la luz del día es más fácil localizarnos a través de los árboles. Debemos buscar algún lugar en el bosque, o en alguna otra parte, para idear alguna clase de plan.

La chica se encuentra hecha un ovillo en un sector abollado del tronco del árbol, utiliza un montón de hojas como almohada y su cabello le cubre la mitad del rostro. Me recuerda a un animal escurridizo que no quiere que lo encuentren, y menos que lo molesten sino saltará hacia su presa ágilmente, al igual que en un libro de cuentos.

— ¡Hey Bella Durmiente! —Le digo en voz baja haciendo referencia al primer cuento que se me viene a la cabeza—. Es hora de irnos.

Aeryn espabila durante unos segundos, tiempo en que se restriega los ojos y estira las piernas, casi como si aún se encontrara en alguna cómoda cama del Capitolio y esperara para el desayuno. Ondeo mi mano frente a ella para que reaccione, no es que la vaya a esperar todo al día, aún cuando su manera de enfrentarse al mundo en la mañana sea signa de una foto.

Abre los ojos más de lo normal, esa es la señal que me da de que ya se percató de su posición, y situación práctica en la vida. Espero que me pregunte como diablos llegó aquí luego de una gran decaída amnésica, o quizá que pregunte por comida, pero nada de eso.

— ¿Acaso me llamaste Bella Durmiente? —pregunta frunciendo el seño.

— Si bien recuerdo, sí, al parecer lo hice hace cinco segundos —digo abriendo mi mochila para revisar si los suministros eligieron irse corriendo en la noche sin percatarme.

— En lo que a mí respecta —hace un hincapié en ese tono— ni uso un vestido ni tengo el pelo rubio.

— Considero suficiente el ver tu expresión antes de la guerra. — Copio su temple pasivo anterior a haberla despertado, no me aseguro si es correcto, pero igualmente se ríe—. Lo ves, incluso a ti de hace gracia.

— Yo no hago así—. Repite la expresión facial una vez más. Exactamente igualita a la anterior.

— Sí, si lo haces.

— Ya, basta de juegos, tenemos que salir de aquí —señala al ponerse de pie—. Igual el cabello rojo es mejor que el rubio, al menos yo no parezco una espada de luz.

— Y yo no parezco una zanahoria —me defiendo.

— Cierra el pico y ayúdame.

Ambos recogemos las mochilas y nos aseguramos de no haber dejado nada al descubierto que pudiera delatar nuestra presencia aquí. Aeryn saca su brújula, decidimos ir hacia el norte, no por nada en específico, simplemente el norte siempre es la mejor opción. No sabemos qué hay, en ninguna parte, por lo que en cualquier dirección podríamos encontrar peligro.

Nos desplazamos los primeros veinte minutos en silencio. Pongo un pie tras otro intentando ser silencioso, lo que resulta mejor de lo planeado pues el suelo amortigua mis pasos. Bebo un poco de la cantimplora que, milagrosamente traía agua. La de Aeryn no llevaba, por lo que me ofrecí a darle de la mía hasta hallar algún río o lago.

Ella es más sigilosa que yo, se mueve de un lado a otro, flectando las rodillas, atenuando los golpes contra el suelo. Pareciera como si no llevara una mochila sobre los hombros. Se ha hecho un tomate en la cabeza, por lo que ya no puedo ver el largo cabello rojo que lleva la mayor parte del tiempo suelto. Es una buena elección, un destello rojo por alguna parte y todos la verían, aunque aún así preferiría verlo en su plenitud.

Continuamos caminando hasta completar lo que parece ser una eternidad, esta Arena es demasiado grande. Supongo que el hecho de que sea lo mismo en todas partes ayuda a amplificar las proyecciones acerca de su tamaño, los árboles ya me aburren. En este mismo momento tomaría una sierra para cortarlos todos. Un poco de impulsividad nunca sobra.

— ¿No te aburren los árboles? — Pregunto a Aeryn, necesito hablar un poco si quiero dejar de pensar en todas esas hojas y troncos.

— ¿En qué sentido?

— Que ver tantos de ellos en un día no te revienta los nervios —digo alzando los brazos en protesta.

Se detiene a pensar un poco la respuesta. No es que lo haga en forma literal, sino que continúa caminando, pero no responde de manera inmediata. Revisa la brújula para cerciorarse se nuestra posición, en un momento llego a pensar que no hablará, pero guarda la brújula.

— No lo sé, supongo que al ser de un distrito tan, por decirlo, cuadrado, me gusta ver árboles de ve en cuando.

Pienso en el distrito seis, transporte. Debe de ver carcasas de autos todo el sonoro día, además de ruedas y luces. A mí también me agradaría salir de la rutina aunque fuera un día.

— Incluso me sorprende que a ti no te agraden —dice volteándose, frunzo el seño esperando una explicación—. No lo sé, eres del ocho, te enteras de las novedades de telas y todo eso, pero son telas todo el día. ¿No te aburren en lo más mínimo?

— Mmm, podría ser—. Lo pienso un poco más. —No, la verdad es que ya me aburrieron.

— Tú no te conformas con nada —acusa mientras salta para tocar una rama. Me hace gracia el hecho de que yo solo tenga que estirar el brazo para rozarla, pero prefiero no decirlo para que no se enfade conmigo.

Veinte minutos después llegamos hacia lo que parece ser el fin el bosque. "¡Sí, el fin!" Pienso para mis adentros. La presencia de árboles amaina y la vemos algo diferente tras la última corrida de ellos.

Adelanto a Aeryn, quiero saber ahora mismo acerca del nuevo terreno. Mientras sea completamente plano y son troncos ni hojas, estarme feliz. Algo me dice que el agua me ayudaría, pero no parece haber un ambiente húmedo. Me aferro mas fuerte a la mochila en caso de alguna extraña aparición, pero nada sucede.

Ante mí veo un terreno completamente vacío, distingo algunos cráteres, casi lunares, algunos sectores del mismo, pero nada de qué impresionarse. Toco la tierra con las manos y veo que es árida y seca, en este lugar no hay presencia de agua ni en lo más mínimo. Me volteo para pedir la opinión de Aeryn, pero algo me llama la atención en ella.

— Aeryn —digo observando la luz—. Tu cinturón… está brillando.

La chica agacha la cabeza para ver mejor y se percata de lo que digo. La forma que hace poco tiempo se encontraba completamente intacta, ahora brilla intensamente.

— ¿Qué crees que signifique esto? —pegunto.

— No estoy segura, pero me siento… más fuerte —dice flectando los brazos cómicamente como un luchador de vencidas.

Repentinamente, veo un trozo gigante de tierra ser… despegado del suelo. La gran masa sólida se mueve en círculos y cae nuevamente hasta su origen. No logro encontrar una explicación hasta ver a mi aliada con los brazos levantados y los ojos clavados en el desgraciado pedazo.

— Cámara de simulación, no preguntes —informa antes de tomarme de la mano y llevarme hacia adelante.

No tengo los mejores presentimientos de este lugar, pero una corriente eléctrica me cruzó las venas ante el contacto físico, por lo que sigo a Aeryn como un idiota hasta donde me lleve.

* * *

**Carleigh Greenwood – Distrito 7 POV**

Harvey nos anunció del extraño comportamiento del sector delante de nosotros, por lo que no quisimos acercarnos hacia allá. Supimos que era peligroso, aún cuando Damien decidió ir a revisar si por casualidad era selectivo. El chico fue y volvió largo tiempo después, incluso temimos lo peor antes de que llegara, pero lo hizo.

Al reunirnos de nuevo nos dijo que no había notado nada extraño, por lo que en este momento discutimos si avanzar hasta allá o ir hacia otro lado.

— Te digo que casi me quedo allá cuando fui, si vamos alguno podría no resistir —dice Harvey desafiante.

— Y yo te digo que cuando yo fui no me sucedió absolutamente nada —se defiende Damien.

— Quizá puede ser algo transitorio —dice Leilani—. No vamos a negar el juicio de ninguno de los dos, pero creo que puede ser peligroso.

— Pero tal vez no, quizá ya no pasa nada y estamos discutiendo sin razón —digo yo intentando poner la calma en este lugar. Pareciera como si fuera a arder en cualquier momento.

No sé qué diablos haremos, hemos estado así por un largo rato y sé que las discusiones no llegan a nada, tengo la experiencia de Jenna con mamá en casa. Puede que sigamos así, nadie dará su brazo a torcer y no quiero llegar hasta la instancia en que sacamos las armas.

— Propongo que nos separemos, así sería más fácil y nos encontramos en algún punto —dice Harvey.

— De eso ni hablar —hablo yo intentando imponerme sobre los demás, sé que puedo ser la más pequeña en estatura, pero soy la que más piensa.

— Carleigh tiene razón —me apoya Leila—. Lo más probable es que no volvamos a encontramos de nuevo.

Se detienen a reflexionar, también está la opción de que formulen nuevos argumentos en su cabeza, pero esta discusión ya no da para más. Damien y Harvey parecen querer matarse a golpes, y por una cosa tan simple.

— Está bien, decidamos—. En esta instancia a todos nos toca actuar de mediadores y evitar las peleas, pero ya se pierde algo el sentido, Damien dice esto y nadie parece prestarle atención.

— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunta Harvey.

— Quiero que nos detengamos un poco y pensemos en lo que nos conviene.

¿Qué nos conviene? Si seguimos hacia el otro lado y rodeamos la supuesta zona de peligro estaremos aparentemente seguros, pero también está la posibilidad de que haya sido momentáneo. ¿Qué sucede si vamos hacia allá y resulta ser un lugar que nos convenga? No dudo de Harvey, sé que no nos miente, pero hay que arriesgarse.

Lo más probable que todos hayamos hecho la misma reflexión durante esos segundos, lo que nos postula en la situación de tener que decidir. Y con eso, alguien deberá poner su brazo a torcer.

— Está bien, vayamos hacia el otro lado, pero no digan que no se los advertí —admite Harvey dejándome con la boca abierta. Siempre pensé que Damien era el pacífico de este lugar.

— Intentémoslo, y a la primera insinuación de peligro volvemos —dice Damien y todos tomamos nuestras cosas.

No es que tengamos mucho, la comida se irá rápidamente y tendremos que encontrar otra fuente. Ayer le enseñé a Leila a trepar por los árboles en caso de necesidad. Es importante tener un método de escape si alguien nos comienza a perseguir.

Yo sé quienes son los que pueden hacerlo. Bueno la verdad es que cualquiera podría aferrase a un árbol y subir por algún medio, pero la cosa es hacerlo rápido. Ellery, mi compañero de distrito, sabe ascender por un tronco como una verdadera hormiga. Harvey también puede hacerlo por alguna razón que desconozco. De los Profesionales ni hablar, lo más probable es que sepan. Y eso me deja a mí. No es tanta gente y eso me agrada, tengo una ventaja.

Los árboles que nos rodean no cambian su tonalidad, parecen estar decididos a permanecer flameantes en todos los sentidos, hasta las hojas parecen llamas de verdad cuando las veo con más detenimiento. Algo tendrá que ver con los signos pero prefiero no detenerme a pensarlo y estrujar mi cabeza en busca de respuestas.

— Ya estamos cerca, por aquí fue donde sucedió —nos anuncia Harvey. No sé si utilizará el tiempo o el lugar como método de referencia, pero yo personalmente encuentro este bosque idéntico de todos los ángulos.

— No veo que ocurra nada —nos dice Damien al caminar unos pasos más.

Se crea un momento de tensión antes de que Leilani, quien está más adelante que todos, suelte un grito.

— ¡Aahh! —Chilla y retrocede hasta nuestra altura. Sus manos en la garganta y hombros encogidos.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —pregunta Damien cuando la chica ya se calma un poco.

— ¿Qué crees que le sucedió? —protesta Harvey antes de que Leilani conteste—. Lo mismo que a mí grandulón. Camino diez pasos más y el infierno me saluda.

Damien queda perplejo y mirando hacia el lugar del que la chica escapó. Parece completamente normal, nada de que preocuparse y en nada que detenerse para saber que algo diferente ocurre. El chico da un paso hacia adelante.

— ¡No! Ya viste lo que le sucedió a Leila —le advierto yo, pero sigue avanzando sin hacerme caso.

— Tengo una idea —dice mientras avanza todavía más.

Damien llega hasta el sitio donde Leilani reaccionó, pero nada le sucede. Parece normal y por la ausencia de sus gritos, sé que el se siente normal.

— ¿No sientes nada? —le pregunta Leilani todavía entumecida a Damien.

— Nada.

El chico vuelve con nosotros nos una cara de haber descubierto la cura contra el cáncer. Tiene una mano en la frente y camina ligeramente entre las plantas. Algo sabe, pero por lo que veo, ninguno de nosotros tres se ha enterado de eso. ¿Será que pensamos menos? Damien se reúne con nosotros y nos explica.

Quince minutos después ya sé que, primero, estamos en un lugar altamente favorito para os tipos de fuego como Damien, lo que respalda con el hecho de que, además de no sentir nada anormal, se sintió algo más motivado que otras veces. No entiendo eso pero sirve para deducir cosas.

Segundo, los chicos de agua, al ser prácticamente lo contrario al fuego, parecen repeler ese elemento y no poder entrar aquí, lo que significa que detrás de esta "cortina repelente de acuáticos", hay algún lugar que a Damien lo beneficiaría. Suponemos nosotros. Yo, que soy de aire, parezco no entrar en este juego de preferencias naturales, aunque decido cuidarme de la supuesta área de tierra, solo por si acaso.

Decidimos que no iremos hacia adelante. Resultó que ambos tenían razón, pero por razones obvias no avanzaremos. Sale a la luz alguna insinuación de separarnos, pero es declinada inmediatamente, eso no servirá aquí.

— Entonces vamos hacia un lado, rodeando este lugar —dice Leilani cuando el último de nosotros logra comprender a lo que Damien se refería.

— Sí, eso haremos y quizá lleguemos hasta otro lugar que no les afecte —dice Damien observando a Harvey y Leilani.

Partimos caminando hacia la derecha en busca de alimento. Supimos que ese era el objetivo principal cuando tuvimos que comer en la mañana y las provisiones bajaron considerablemente. Podemos cazar, eso lo tengo claro, pero los pocos animales que hemos visto se escapan de inmediato. Todos nos encontramos alerta a la presencia de alguna presa, basta con un hachazo para obtener el almuerzo.

Todo se queda en silencio. El hecho de que no hablen es algo sin importancia, pues con el hecho de ser cuatro ya llamamos la atención. Me pregunto si alguien nos ha visto y decidido escapar al ver que somos tantos. Lo dudo un poco, el número nos ayuda, pero no nos vemos tan fuertes como me gustaría. Por mí, estaría todo el día sobre un árbol esperando a que los demás se maten entre sí, pero sería injusto, además de que cualquier rama se rompería con cuatro chicos sobre ella.

Ya me comienzo a aburrir un poco cuando veo algo moviéndose entre los árboles. Es café, es pequeño y parece llamarme a seguirlo. Apuro el paso, el animal estaba subiendo por un tronco muy rápido y tengo que alcanzarlo si quiero ganar la confianza de estos tres.

Tomo mi pequeña hacha fuertemente y me abalanzo hacia el árbol. Algo me dice que es absurdo lo que hago, que la cosa se escapará de inmediato cuando capte mi presencia, pero también quiero esforzarme en hacer algo. Desde que llegue a la arena no he hecho absolutamente nada por mi alianza. Por lo que sigo.

Es una especie de marmota, pero algo rara pues esos animales viven bajo tierra en madrigueras. Bueno, en este lugar dudo que haya animales normales, por lo que no me extraña que también pueda volar y hacer acrobacias en el aire.

O soy muy sigilosa –cosa que dudo- o este roedor es tonto como para no darse cuenta de que estoy aquí. Algo me sienta mal, debería ya haber escapado. No me detengo a reflexionar acerca de la naturaleza de mi nuevo descubrimiento, simplemente lanzo el hacha hacia donde está su cabeza. El arma llega y yo ya tomo al animal por la cola cuando cae de la rama en la que estaba a metro y medio del suelo.

No noto nada anormal hasta que llego donde mis compañeros con mi trofeo y ellos miran perplejos hacia mis espaldas. Yo misma me volteo para percatarme del supuesto espectáculo y veo algo que no esperaba del todo.

Hay decenas o incluso centenares de esos animales. En las ramas, en el suelo y entre los arbustos. Todos con las bocas abiertas y los afilados colmillos descubiertos. Nos miran, nosotros los miramos a ellos, y un segundo después, ellos nos persiguen en masa y nosotros intentamos dejarlos atrás.

* * *

**Liam Wright – Distrito 1 POV**

Luego de que Xavier, Noelle y Kay llegaran, nos extrañó que Chace no viniera con ellos. Habíamos escuchado un cañón hace bastante tiempo. Ellos nos dijeron que les tomó bastante tiempo llegar hasta acá y, que si Chace no estaba muerto, llegaría después.

Nos dijeron también lo que le sucedió a Kay. Nadie está muy seguro acerca de qué fue lo que le provocó la repentina decaída, lo único que describió al llegar fue una cortante sensación en la piel, como si el aire frío estuviera entrando por sus poros e hinchándolos. No fue una explicación muy agradable, por lo que no pienso acercarme hasta allá hasta que sea completamente necesario. También está el hecho de que fue solo ella, pero luego lo descubriremos.

No ha pasado nada muy interesante por estos lugares. Charleen y yo hablamos hasta que nos cansamos luego de habernos perdido la diversión. No fu una conversación muy normal para un par de Profesionales, pero desde luego la necesitaba, era mucha la tensión que se precipitaba sobre mis hombros desde el baño de sangre.

Con ella pude ver más de cerca mis sentimientos por Kay. Me hace gracia pensarlo de esa forma, "mis sentimientos por Kay" es una frasee que no hubiera pensado sino hasta haber entrado en estos juegos. Avalon literalmente me hubiera descuartizado si me acercaba dos pasos hacia su mejor amiga.

Aquí estamos los dos, por casualidad sucedió, pero toda coincidencia tan significativa acarrea algo desde atrás. No estaría pensando en Kay de esta forma si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada, y ella no parece estar indiferente con respecto a lo que yo hago para encontrar respuestas.

Aún así la veo algo exagerada, como le dije antes a Charleen. Pareciera como si yo fuera su última esperanza con todos los problemas a los que se enfrenta. Cuando llegó luego de su travesía en el bosque, no dudó en lanzarse a mis brazos de inmediato, lo que no me hizo más gracia que un tal remordimiento por haber dicho que ella estaba controlada y era una persona completamente normal.

Ahora mismo está comiendo de las provisiones con Xavier, de esa manera se ve común y corriente. Esa ligera abertura en los labios mientras elige comida y las piernas cruzadas, eso es lo que me gusta de ella y no su desesperación.

Yo me dispongo a buscar alimento para mí cuando veo algo entre la neblina. Preparo mi lanza de inmediato para atacar, pero me detengo cuando veo que es Chace. Parece muy cansado, pero más que eso, se le ve frustrado, su cara no engaña a nadie. Además de eso, su mono destila unas gotas de lo que sería, en sus completas facultades, agua.

Llega a mi lado y golpea la espada contra el suelo. No se me ocurre la razón de su enojo, pero no me arriesgo a preguntar y acabar con esa hoja clavada en mi cabeza. Aún así no tengo que contenerme demasiado, pues el chico unos segundos después.

— Esa chica, acabaré con ella cuando la vea —refunfuña mientras se acerca hacia las provisiones.

Todos lo observamos fijamente preocupados. Una bestia furiosa y altamente incontrolable como él permanecer contenida, por nuestro propio bien. Nadie se anima a hablar y estimular mucho más si ira, por lo que lo dejamos hablar todo lo que quiera.

— Tuvo suerte de estar con ventaja, por que si no —dice amenazadoramente—. Sino, ya habría terminado con su miserable existencia.

El chico extrae bruscamente una mochila de la pila y saca algo de fruta de ahí dentro. Contengo la risa ante la imagen de un gigante egoísta tan imponente como él comiendo una perfecta manzana roja, sé que si la carcajada saliera, yo sería hombre muerto. Intento concentrarme un poco más en su problema y no el la fotografía que veo ante mí.

Me reúno con Kay y Xavier al otro lado de las provisiones, preferimos no convertirnos en sus muñecos de entrenamiento para cuando la fuerza lo controle. Estamos siendo algo exagerados, pero no podemos hacer nada más que esperar.

Pasan los minutos hasta que parece haberse calmado un poco. Los cinco nos miramos hasta que los demás me aseguran que no es bueno hablarle todavía. Lo único bueno que sabemos, es que el cañón no era de él. ¿A quien engañamos? Todos queríamos que ese fuera su cañón, pero nadie lo admite.

Pero entonces, ¿de quien era el estúpido cañón? Lo más probable es que haya sido de alguna otra persona, sino Chace no estaría echando humo por las orejas. Un par de alianzas deben haberse encontrado, esa es la mejor explicación.

Me imagino lo que pasará si esto sigue así, los demás van a matarse entre ellos mientras nosotros no damos la mejor imagen que digamos. ¿Qué sucede si no logramos acabar con nadie? Todo se reduce a nosotros, y seis Profesionales enfrentándose sería un buen espectáculo para el público, pero no muy conveniente para nosotros. Debemos salir a cazar o sufriremos.

— ¿Salimos de nuevo? —le pregunto finalmente a Chace, quien ya termina con su comida y me observa con los ojos entornados.

— Yo ya terminé con esa debilucha del cinco, ahora les toca a ustedes.

Con eso al menos me alegro de que hayamos sido nosotros los responsables de su muerte, pero es verdad, hay que hacer un mejor trabajo. Me vuelve a la cabeza la imagen de los seis luchando en contra y me pasa un escalofrío. Si vamos a cazar de nuevo, por alguna de las casualidades de la vida, podemos ser reducidos en número. No es lo que pensaría una alianza competente, pero después de todo somos los Profesionales. Nadie confía en nadie por muchas promesas que hayamos hecho.

Tomo una mochila y me dirijo a Kay y Charleen. Misteriosamente parecen… estar hablando. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Esas dos no se odiaban, y ahora se dirigen la palabra? Esta Arena parece cambiar a las personas, y a ellas en mayores proporciones.

— Bueno, vamos a cazar —les pregunto. Ambas se voltean hacia mí, casi como si tuviera la piel verde y cuatro ojos pues me observan extrañadas.

— ¿Ahora? —pregunta Kay.

— Sí, no nos quedaremos aquí esperando a que la gente llegue por sí sola —replico, antes de quedar perplejo por lo que se mueve hacia nosotros desde la neblina.

— Pero…

Son las últimas palabras de Kay antes de quedar con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta de par en par. Charleen sigue si mirada hasta quedar exactamente igual. Ninguno de los tres se mueve, los otros también parecen hacerse percatado pues el silencio es avasallador.

Desde la densa bruma que nos rodea, y desde casi todas direcciones, salen las oscuras figuras peludas y con ocho patas, y lo peor, son gigantes. No escogí la mejor vida para ser aracnofóbico.

* * *

**Damien Avia – Distrito 5 POV**

Corro como si fueran los últimos momentos de mi vida. Los roedores nos persiguen a todos y cada uno se las arregla para no tropezar con las raíces que obstaculizan en camino. Son centenares de ellos, salen de los lugares más raros y oscuros. Troncos, huecos en la tierra, hasta saltan desde las mismas ramas de los árboles.

Leilani se queja de un mordisco en el pie, pero no me atrevo a darme vuelta para fijarme si cayó o sigue en pie corriendo como nosotros tres. Carleigh y Harvey esquivan como pueden, en una de esas ocasiones eliminan, pero son tantos que no es posible acabar con todos. Lo único efectivo es correr.

Escucho a Carleigh ondear el hacha para acabar con media docena de esos animales. No sé como llamarlos, la verdad es que la larga cola y los colmillos afilados los postularían como una mezcla entre ratones y pequeños linces marrones. Con sus cuatro patas se hacen algo lentos, pero no lo suficiente como para poder dejarlos atrás. Igualmente no podríamos, algo quieren lograr los Vigilantes con esto y espero no ser la víctima.

Esperaba que Carleigh, o incluso Harvey, subiera a un árbol para esquivar a nuestros perseguidores, pero sé que no alcanzaría el tiempo. Además parecen poder trepar árboles como los dioses impulsándose con sus propios dientes hacia arriba. Pero que músculos e higiene bucales, mejores que cualquiera de los que he visto.

No sé exactamente en qué área nos encontramos. Los árboles se van haciendo menos naranjos. Ahora que lo veo, ya no son naranjos, ahora son verdes, pero son menos que antes. Hay muy pocos de ellos por aquí, cada unos cinco metros. Pero más adelante es diferente. No hay más arboles. Me impresiona el cambio de escenario, en colorido y abundancia.

Al parecer soy quien ha corrido más rápido, porque los otros apenas vienen saliendo de los árboles naranjas. A mi derecha hay un hoyo gigante, el que se extiende como una franja hacia adelante, perdiéndose detrás de una acumulación de tierra. La vegetación se acabó. Ahora solo hay un terreno árido, no más árboles.

Me volteo para ayudar a los demás. Carleigh viene después de mí con su hacha llena de sangre de marmota y un par de magulladuras en las manos por el roce de los troncos y las mismas mordidas de los animales. La chica me alcanza rápidamente y se pone a mi lado para esperar a los otros dos. Si corremos los cuatro así tendrán más objetivos y no solo uno en desventaja.

Harvey llega con Leilani casi arrastrándose un poco después y todos vemos a los roedores que aún los están siguiendo. Dejo que ambos de mis compañeros pasen y atravieso a un par de animales con la espada que llevaba tanto tiempo sin usar. Eso no parece detenerlos y continúan viniendo en masa. Mis reflejos me dicen que no podré contra todos con una simple espada, por lo que mis pies entran en acción.

Comienzo a patearlos como a pelotas de fútbol lo más fuerte posible. De esa forma vienen dos, pateo uno y el otro muere a manos de la hoja de mi arma. Es un manejo algo flojo para todos los que vienen, pero Carleigh me ayuda con el hacha y logramos amainar un poco la tanda de marmotas que se nos avecinaba.

Pero salen más. De algún lugar que no logro distinguir, surgen más de ellas y la avalancha ya rompe nuestra débil defensa. Comenzamos a correr en la misma dirección nuevamente, los cuatro seguidos por la banda de roedores eufóricos. Parecen querer carne, no son tan vegetarianos como pensé en un principio cuando Carleigh cazó al primero de ellos.

— Son demasiados —me grita mi compañera desde el lado antes de lanzar un grito de dolor cuando uno de ellos la alcanza en la pantorrilla.

— Hay que encontrar algún lugar.

Ya perdimos el bosque y nos precipitamos más adentro en el terreno de adelante. Comienzan a aparecer de a poco muchos cráteres por los que casi caigo, pero en última instancia logro esquivar. Mis aliados se encuentran en la misma situación, pero no es hasta que los animales forman un círculo alrededor de nosotros que no decido finalmente caer por uno, siendo seguido por los demás.

Es como un gran tobogán de tierra, adelante veo solo oscuridad y un par de lianas que me golpean en el trayecto. Escucho los gritos de los demás a mis espaldas, un par de roedores pasan por mi lado, pero ya no me atacan, parecen estar disfrutando el momento de la caída. Casi puedo ver las sonrisas en sus bigotudos hocicos.

Continúo cayendo hasta dar con el final, Harvey cae luego de mí y las chicas terminan con la procesión. Algo alumbra el túnel, son un par de antorchas que se distinguen cada algunos metros, pero un incendio causado por ellas no parece ser la mayor amenaza.

Dos caras nos miran perplejas, dos chicos que parecen haber llegado aquí antes. Es ahora cuando comprendo que las marmotas no eras nada más que una distracción, tenían que traernos hasta aquí por falta de diversión para los televidentes. Ante los cuatro hay una chica y un chico que distingo como el del ocho y la del seis, no sé si nosotros o ellos son los más sorprendidos.

* * *

**LISTA DE MUERTES**

D1: LIAM WRIGHT

D1: KAY CLAWSON

D2: CHACE VANDOM

D2: NOELLE SINGROSE

D3: CYRIL KRAFT: flechazo en el cuello por Xavier Miller (D4)

D3: CLEO CORLETTE

D4: XAVIER MILLER

D4: NIXIE CRASSUS

D5: DAMIEN AVIA

D5: GAELLE GRAFFIGAN: espada en la garganta por Chace Vandom (D2)

D6: NOAH QUAID: cuchillo en el abdomen por Ellery Valor (D7)

D6: AERYN WIGGLE

D7: ELLERY VALOR

D7: CARLEIGH GREENWOOD

D8: LEAR COTTEL

D8: KAYA HALE: lanza en la espalda por Liam Wright (D1)

D9: IAN BLAKELEE

D9: ANISE GRAY: cuchillo en el pecho por Kay Clawson (D1)

D10: DEREK FOY: continuamente apuñalado por Noelle Singrose (D2)

D10: CHARLEEN KERSLEY

D11: DARRYL COLLINGWOOD: mazo en la cabeza por Ian Blakelee (D9)

D11: VIRGINIA KIPPA: espada en el estómago por Chace Vandom (D2)

D12: HARVEY DENCH

D12: LEILANI CORSSEN

* * *

**No hubo muertes en este capítulo, pero les prometo que en el otro, ¡se viene!**

**Reto: La primera persona que me mande un PM con el nombre el primer single del album "Brand New Eyes" del grupo Paramore, podrá salvar a un tributo a elección por tres capítulos.**


	28. Desquite y Remordimiento

**Leilani Corssen – Distrito 12 POV**

Hay unos instantes en que todos nos observamos perplejos ante los hechos. Si yo pudiera, me esfumaría inmediatamente para no dejar rastro, pero desgraciadamente, debo luchar para sobrevivir en este lugar.

La chica del seis está casi escondida detrás del edificio que parece ser el otro, pero luego se pone a su lado para quedar a la misma altura y enfrentarnos en las mismas condiciones. No sé armas tendrán además de la lanza del chico rubio, pero pueden ser peligrosos. Recuerdo sus puntajes en el entrenamiento y no eran bajos.

Sé que mis compañeros piensan lo mismo que yo, que puede haber sido una extraña coincidencia, o que todo estaba planeado para que esta lucha tomara lugar. Y desgraciadamente, lo más probable es que alguien muera dentro de los próximos cinco minutos. No tengo armas que puedan causar algún daño muy letal, por lo que no me dispongo a atacar primero, pero el suspenso casi vuelve cómico al mismo momento de tensión.

El chico del ocho empuja a la chica para que corra por el túnel que tienen a la izquierda y ella lo hace. No sé como no supuse que eso sucedería dado su desventaja contra nosotros, ahí lo bueno de ser cuatro y ellos la mitad. Nosotros comenzamos a ir tras ellos apenas parten, pero acarrean la obvia ventaja de no tener que organizar implícitamente e orden de huida como nosotros.

Quedo última, al parecer saben que me encuentro más vulnerable al utilizar simplemente los dardos, pero no pienso parecer una verdadera inútil. Me adelanto a Harvey, quien tiene un cuchillo en la mano y al mismo tiempo extraigo un dardo de mi cinturón, dispuesta a alcanzar un objetivo que sea.

Continúo con la sensación de incomodidad al tener que perseguir a personas que se encuentran en la misma drástica situación que yo en estos juegos, la adrenalina no parece ser suficiente hasta que veo a Carleigh buscando un ángulo para lanzar el hacha. Damien no tiene muchas posibilidades al andar con un arma de corto alcance, pero igual la blande ferozmente como si fuera un Profesional.

Alcanzo a ver el cabello brillante de la chica del seis, quien corre desesperadamente sin mirar hacia atrás. Su compañero parece estar más preocupado por ella que por su propio pellejo, pero la lanza que aprieta con la mano derecha me parece una verdadera amenaza en caso de que decida voltearse.

Las antorchas de las paredes continúan iluminando nuestra persecución, haciendo sombras en las paredes y proyectándonos en ellas como los depredadores. Es extraño sentirme de esa manera, según yo, son los Profesionales quienes hacen eso, ellos son quienes no están en sus completas facultades, hasta llego a vacilar antes de lanzar mi primer dardo hacia la espalda de la chica del seis, quien suelta un grito al acertarle.

El chico del ocho amaina un poco la marcha, pero no para ayudar a la otra, sino que para doblar por una callejuela que se le atraviesa a la derecha. Esto parece un verdadero laberinto. El cambio de ruta les da algo de ventaja cuando nosotros llegamos a la intersección, pero la pelirroja se detiene por un par de segundos para sacar el dardo de su espalda y correr nuevamente a una velocidad considerable. Es como si no le hubiera afectado en absoluto, luego, mueve las manos velozmente de una manera extraña.

Repentinamente, un pedazo de tierra cae frente a nosotros, alentando un poco la marcha. Otro y otro se desploman luego. Logro esquivarlos, pero los dos ya se encuentran más lejos que antes y parecen haberse recuperado. La chica se voltea nuevamente y me capta en su visión para hacer a una pared desmoronarse a mi izquierda. No sé si se tratará de la adrenalina de mi precoz carrera, pero solo unas cuantas piedras me tocan, lo que no sucede con Damien, pues se queda atrás luego del derrumbe.

Yo, Harvey y Carleigh ahora los perseguimos, logrando ganar distancia. Carleigh finalmente encuentra un lugar más amplio para balancear el hacha y tirarla hacia el chico del ocho. Por unos pelos, el arma rompe el aire a centímetros de su cuello, pero no lo roza como mi amiga esperaba. El chico se detiene para tomar el hacha y se la pasa a la pelirroja.

Esto es malo, ahora ambos tienen armas, pero nosotros también. Harvey tiene su cuchillo, el que lanza hacia el desgraciado chico del ocho. Al parecer todos nos hemos dado cuenta de que la chica del seis tiene un extraño sexto sentido bajo tierra que la hace quedar ilesa y desmoronar sólidas paredes.

¡Ahí está! Estamos en el sector de tierra, y, esa chica es del distrito seis, lo que la hace merecedora de las ventajas de este lugar. No hay que ser un genio para relacionar este sombrío y subterráneo lugar con ese elemento. Ahora sí que postulo mejor mi objetivo, el chico del ocho es el más vulnerable. Enfoco nuevamente mi objetivo y lanzo un dardo hacia él. El artefacto recorre unos veinticinco metros y se clava en su hombro, haciendo soltar un marmullo involuntario.

Ambos doblan nuevamente por un pasillo que parece surgir de la nada, no me extrañaría que la chica lo hubiera hecho aparecer ella misma. Nosotros también cambiamos el rumbo y nos encontramos con dos caminos diferentes. Capto el sonido de su huida desde uno de los dos y me aventuro de líder, pero un temblor nos hace aminorar.

Un gran pedazo de techo cae detrás de mí, supongo que la chica del seis no se habrá enterado de mi delantera, por lo que quedé fuera de su alcance. Carleigh y Harvey se quedan detrás del derrumbe y yo sigo. Pero… ya no estamos los tres, corro sola contra ambos rivales.

No alcanzo a tomar una decisión más rápida de escape y hecho un último vistazo hacia la pareja de adelante antes de sentir un agudo dolor en el pecho y ver el hacha sobresaliendo de él.

Miro con una mezcla de perplejidad y agonía el mango y luego a la horrorizada chica de enfrente, quien me observa como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Luego, como una liviana bolsa llena de aire, me precipito hacia el suelo de espaldas y oigo el cañón que señala mi muerte.

* * *

**Ellery Valor – Distrito 7 POV**

Costó mucho para encontrar a Nixie entre los árboles luego del ataque de los Profesionales. Había dado por perdida a toda mi alianza hasta ver al chico del dos correr en dirección contraria sin haber escuchado un cañón además del anterior que había sido de Gaelle. Yo estaba todavía subido al árbol como un verdadero cobarde. Algo había hecho Nixie, y lo averigüé bastante después cuando la encontré divagando y buscándome.

Me explicó lo sucedido en su "área". Contó acerca de cómo ahuyentó al chico con sus ventajas y salió ilesa, pero igualmente me comunicó el temor que ahora sentía, un chico de ese tipo buscando venganza en tu contra no era precisamente el mejor escenario para ella. Lo más probable es que luego ocurriera algún tipo de "segunda oportunidad", y no había que pensar mucho para ver sus posibilidades.

— Alégrate —digo intentando tranquilizarla—. Espantaste a un Profesional y quedaste en una pieza, eso no lo hace cualquiera.

— Lo sé, debería estar impresionada —dice afligida—. Pero sé que no estaré siempre en ese lugar, no siempre podré hacerlo todo tan fácil.

Medito un segundo para darle unas palabras de aliento, pero me arrepiento de ellas al recordar que yo también debo encontrar mi área y veo de qué funciona, no es que vaya a estar todo el tiempo en un lugar que no me corresponde.

— Pero la próxima vez no estarás sola contra ellos —cuido mis palabras intentando no decir nada indebido acerca de Gaelle—. Somos una alianza, yo me acobardé al subir al árbol y no es que esté muy orgulloso.

— Esa es la cosa. Tú puedes bajar a alguien con un cuchillo, pero yo soy completamente inservible si no tengo agua a la mano.

— Pues yo te enseñaré a usarlos, no tiene que ser tan difícil —señalo repasando los dedos por la afilada hoja del arma

La chica agacha la cabeza una vez más, estoy a punto de cuestionarle el hecho de ser tan quebradiza, pero eso no estaría bien. Me alegro de saber pensar dos veces antes de hablar, pro que sino, dejaría un caos con las palabras que saldrían de mi boca.

Su frente ahora está en alto y mirando detrás de mí. Parece haber entrado en un vacío emocional, porque los ojos se le ven perdidos en alguna parte del bosque. Luego, cuando parece haber notado que observo su mirada, la baja de inmediato.

— No es nada —dice apoyando el mentón en su mano—. Solo que Xavier…

Ahh, el famoso tipo del distrito que la dejó por los Profesionales. No es que me desagrade, ni siquiera hablé con él en alguna ocasión, pero el hecho de haberla dejado tan mal llega a conmoverme un poco.

— ¿Qué sucede con él? —me regaño a mí mismo interiormente por haber pronunciado una pregunta tan idiota como esa.

— Él estaba con ellos, y ni se molesto en dar una mirada de reconocimiento…

Recuerdo vagamente como el chico se volteó hacia nosotros anoche sin siquiera dirigirse a Nixie. No me di el tiempo de reflexionar acerca de su descaro. Por lo que la chica nos contó vagamente antes de entrar a la Arena, ellos eran inseparables.

No logro entender cual habrá sido su propósito en dejarla sola e irse con los Profesionales, por muy invencibles que sean. Yo no tengo a ningún amigo en carne y hueso en los juegos, simplemente a Adam en la cabeza, pero eso no entra al caso. Solo pienso en cómo sería sentirse como Nixie en su situación y una molestia me aqueja. Comienzo a despreciar enormemente a ese chico.

— Te ayudaré a olvidarlo si lo deseas —digo sinceramente—. Yo en tu caso lo habría sacado de mi mente hace mucho tiempo.

— Es que no puedo —suelta afectada incluso por sus propias palabras—. Luego de tantos años de conocerlo, no le veo explicación a lo que hizo. Podría ser creíble si hubiera hablado conmigo por alguna razón, y me hubiera aclarado las cosas. Pero no, simplemente se fue.

Digiero lo que digo, haciendo a mi opinión sobre él caer por los infiernos y topar fondo. No me agradaría estar en el lugar de Nixie, eso lo tengo claro, pero pienso en una posibilidad de hacer que salga de su cabeza al menos hasta ver su cara en el cielo.

La verdad es que no confiaría mucho en los Profesionales. Si ellos en algún momento hubieran requerido mi presencia en su alianza me habría negado. Nunca le vi tanta técnica a Xavier como para luchar contra ellos, y generalmente ocurren peleas internas en ese grupo de personas tan avanzadas. No me extrañaría enterarme de su muerte.

— Y lo peor fue lo que sucedió ayer —continúa Nixie con los ojos el las copas de los árboles azules—. Me observó como a una chica más, como si fuera una simple presa a la que hay que eliminar.

Me sorprende que Nixie se sincere tanto conmigo. Las palabras no fluyen generalmente de mi boca como un río luego de un mar de sucesos. Necesito más confianza. No es que no confíe en ella, pero a la única persona a quien consideré hablarle de Adam, está ahora muy lejos de esta Arena y quien sabe donde. Hace ya horas que decidí sacarme a Gaelle de la cabeza por mi propio bien. No por simplemente haberla olvidado, sino que no puedo vivir en esta Arena con la certeza de que la persona mas cercana a mí se haya ido.

Al igual que Adam.

Ahora acarreo a los dos sobre mi conciencia, y eso más que empujarme a luchar más irascible, me hace sopesar mis penas más hondamente en mi cabeza. Recuerdo cuando en el distrito mi familia me inducía a esos mares de decepción, y de cómo lograba salir de ellos con ayuda de Adam en el bosque. Eso me da una idea.

— Hey, tú, arriba —le digo a Nixie orgulloso por mi ocurrencia.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No crees que sea un buen escondite?

— Nada de eso —digo convincentemente. La chica frunce el ceño, por lo que prosigo—. Si no puedes olvidar a ese tipo, debes encontrar una forma de descargar tu rabia. Y… aprovecharlo para este lugar.

La hago incorporarse de nuestro escondrijo en el piso y le doy uno de mis tres cuchillos. La llevo en frente del tronco más grueso que encuentro y la posiciono.

— Imagina que Xavier es ese tronco —le digo señalando la madera—. Y, ¡sorpresa! Tienes un perfecto cuchillo en la mano, haz lo que necesites.

— ¿No crees que es algo exagerado?

— Sí, lo sé, pero es una forma de pensar en el momento —digo—. En la práctica no le harás daño, pero no te imaginas el desquite que tendrás al lanzar el arma una y otra vez para castigarlo simbólicamente como si fuera un tronco.

— ¿Estás diciendo que lo rebaje hasta ese nivel?

— No subestimes a los troncos —replico entre risas—. Pero sí, podríamos decir que sí lo es.

— Está bien.

La chica mira fijamente el oscuro tronco respaldo de todas las hojas que lleva. Me imagino como estará catalogando a Xavier como tal y eso me hace gracia, pero prefiero no interrumpir el ritual que tan buenos resultados me daba en casa cuando mis hermanos me sacaban de quicio.

Nixie alza el cuchillo mientras yo miro a los alrededores en caso de que alguien nos esté observando. Ella se desquita, pero no debo tomar la posición de vigilante o nos arriesgaríamos demasiado. Tampoco es que espere verla mucho tiempo despotricando contra el indefenso árbol, porque con unos cuantos cuchillazos ya es suficiente para llegar a un tal estado de gracia.

El arma deja su mano no tan elegantemente debido a la ausencia de práctica, pero igualmente chica contra el árbol y queda clavado medio segundo antes de caer.

— Creo que no es suficiente —la acuso burlonamente echando un vistazo detrás de mi hombro.

— Eso ya lo veremos —dice y sale en busca del cuchillo por primera vez de todas las que serán suficientes.

* * *

**Ian Blakelee – Distrito 9 POV**

Llevo ya demasiadas horas adentrándome en el infierno de fuego que me rodea. Al ver mi cinturón brillar, ya tuve un indicio de que este era el lugar correcto para mí. Fuego en mis venas por la muerte de Anise, al igual que la culpa. No podía creer que la había dejado sola dentro de la Cornucopia con todos los Profesionales acechando. Por un momento en la noche pensé que había escapado, de alguna forma, pero luego me cercioré al ver su cara en el cielo.

Ahora estoy solo. Bueno, como siempre estuve pues la estancia de Anise fue algo momentáneo hasta que no supe ser un buen aliado. Solo en casa, en los juegos y en la vida, así es como espero verme hasta que alguien acabe conmigo.

No pienso soñar con cosas imposibles. Aquí la gente tiene motivación, los Profesionales tienen un objetivo, es una cuestión de orgullo, pero igualmente tienen más razones de las que a mí se me ocurren.

Mate a un niño indefenso. Fue por mi propia seguridad, pero no dejo de pensar que si no hubiera reaccionado de esa forma, que si simplemente me hubiera detenido y dejar que el chico del dos lo hiciera, la corriente de inocencia seguiría en mis venas. Ahora soy un asesino y nada más que eso. A, sí, un asesino completamente solo y rodeado de estupefacción.

Las fumarolas y todo el humo bloquean mi visión de largo alcance, incluso un poco la periférica. Me es increíblemente difícil distinguir las cosas que tengo delante, pero al parecer es solo un lugar, pues ya pasé por el terreno de bienvenida que de dejaba contemplar el inmenso infierno.

Planeo llegar hasta donde pueda en busca de algo que me ayude. Quizá alguna forma de fortificar mis poderes con el fuego, nadie sabe con qué te puedes encontrar en una arena luego de haberte parado exactamente a la mitad de unas rocas flotantes a un lado y una calurosa perdición al otro lado. De ahí viene la explicación de porque este aquí.

Mi sentido común me recordó mi signo y el elemento que acarreo con él. Apenas puse un pié en el área intenté hacer lo mismo que en la cámara de simulación. No es que haya sido un completo maestro de las ventajas que llevaba, pero no andaba tan mal. Mientras estaba allí en mis horas de adecuación, me di cuenta de que podía nada más y nada menos que atravesar murallas de fuego.

La primera vez que lo hice me comporté algo infantil. Bueno, si tienes una cortina flameante ante ti, lo último que harías sería intentar cruzarla. Bueno, luego de veinte minutos observándola, supe que por alguna razón tenía que haber aparecido. Moví una mano y no sucedió nada. Me exasperé por la falta de un folleto con instrucciones, ¿qué diablos iba a hacer yo con el fuego?

Me acerqué lo más que pude, pero sin tocarlo. Y yo, el torpe, me tropecé en el mismo momento en que me encontraba a menos de un metro de él. Caí hacía las llamas de frente soltando un grito y preparándome para el dolor, pero nada sucedió. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que el sentido común no funcionaba cuando estás en una cámara de simulación y con una mole de fuego en frente.

Me divertí bastante atravesando las murallas, pero me pareció aburrido luego de un tiempo. ¿En qué me iba a ayudar eso si no había fuego? Bueno, de ahí el principal enigma hasta que encontré este lugar y me la he pasado todo el tiempo burlando a las pobres llamas que intentaban abrasarme pero no podían. Hasta asé una especie de roedor que encontré en el camino y ahora tengo el estómago lleno.

Ya salgo de la inmensa nube de humo negro que me escondía hasta ahora. A lo lejos veo al volcán echando lava y escombros hacia los faldones de la montaña, que ya no parecen ser más que ríos de sustancia hirviendo, y para añadir, pintorescamente naranja, parece sacado de una historieta.

Decido seguir, algo estoy buscando y con algo me encontraré. O al menos me alejo todavía más del núcleo de la batalla entre todos los demás tributos. Escuché un cañón hace poco y espero que haya sido de alguien que fuera una verdadera amenaza, pues todos necesitamos algo de ayuda.

A lo lejos vi lo que deberían ser árboles ya rostizados, son troncos y siluetas completamente en llamas, pero no se apagan. Me quedé un tiempo prolongado observando hasta que el fuego cesara, pero no sucedió. Al parecer arderán hasta que los Vigilantes decidan echarles un balde de agua fría. Me sigue impresionando la falta de realismo en este lugar, aunque sé que nada de lo que sucede, como las razones y consecuencias de estos juegos, son muy realistas que digamos.

* * *

**Charleen Kersley – Distrito 10 POV**

No es que haya estado teniendo la conversación más pacífica del mundo con Kay. Bueno, la verdad es que sus amenazas por que me alejara de Liam se iban un poco de la realidad y yo tuve que contenerme para no reírme en su cara luego de los primeros quince segundos.

La chica me advirtió que, primero, no hablara con él si no fueran cuestiones de Profesionales, pues al parecer nos vio riendo un poco cuando llegaron de su cacería. Luego, que no le contara nada de esto a él, pues no me creería ni un pelo. Tampoco pensaba contárselo, las probabilidades de que me preocupara de lo que la chica del uno me estaba comunicando eras ínfimas. ¿Para qué tratar con una perra celosa si puedo velar por su muerte al mismo tiempo?

Todo estaba yendo bien –bueno, lo que se podría decir bien cuando te descuartizan con palabras sin sentido provenientes del tipo de chica que es Kay- hasta que apareció Liam y nos dijo que fuéramos a cazas. La verdad es que estaba esperando a que Kay le diera su eterna aprobación y asegurara que con ellos dos solos cazando la cosa se volvería más fiable, pero esa es otra historia.

Ahora nosotros tres y Noelle, Chaca y Xavier, nos encontramos corriendo de las arañas gigantes que nos persiguen. Llegamos hasta el límite de la neblina, justo cuando la brumosidad comienza, y los tres formamos un montón de indefensas personas dentro de una circunferencia de arácnidos. La verdad es que recuerdo que no estoy indefensa hasta que veo el hacha en mi mano. Todos los demás también llevan arnas, así que se disponen a eliminar a esos grandes bichos.

Me sorprende su anatomía. Tienen ocho patas, ya. Son peludas, ya. Pero ahí se acaban las similitudes ente ellos y sus supuestos orígenes. En lo que sería la boca, hay una especie de pinzas que se abren y se cierran al compás de una música tenebrosa que se me viene a la mente. Sus cientos de ojos –sí, cientos, no decenas, cientos- se abren y se cierran al mismo tiempo casi como si estuvieran programados, y con su boca emiten un sonido de succión que me eriza los pelos.

No me detengo tanto en su apariencia, pues ya comenzaron a juntarse más y achicar el círculo que nos rodea. Todos partimos en su ataque y poco tiempo después, oigo en sonido de patas cayendo y pinzas chocando.

Elijo a mi primera víctima, es mediana y ya me focaliza en su radar de araña. Me lanza un rayo de sustancia blanca, el que se pega a mi hombro y me hace avanzar hacia ella. Corto el hilo con en hacha y un segundo después veo a la miserable con mi arma en el centro del tórax. Una pasta verde sale con la hoja del hacha, pero no me molesto en limpiarla.

Veo otra, la que parece haberme leído la mente pues ya viene hacia mí. En el suelo veo docenas de patas y cabezas de araña cortadas, acompañadas obviamente, por la asquerosa sustancia verde que emana de ellas. Lanzo la otra hacha hacia mi segundo contrincante y esta se desploma, ni siquiera alcanzó a atacarme con su tela de araña, lo que supongo que es lo que despiden del centro de la pinza.

Veo a mis compañeros a los lados y no están en muy buenas condiciones. Bueno, hay excepciones. Liam parece un loco desquiciado destrozando arácnidos sin siquiera soltar las lanzas. Simplemente gira como un remolino y las puntas se clavan en las cabezas y forman una lluvia de gotitas verdes a su alrededor. Chace ya tiene una herida en la pierna, pero su montón de cadáveres alrededor hace olvidar esa ínfima corrección.

Kay parece más afectada que los demás, con dos arañas en su contra, pero se ve que se las puede arreglar. A Xavier lo perdí, pero veo flechas sobresaliendo de varias tarántulas, lo que me dice que ha tenido suerte. Y todo me deja con Noelle, quien lucha contra tres de ellas, sola.

De las pinzas sale despedida la sustancia blanca de rápido endurecimiento, ella logra cortar la mayoría de las primeras, pero ahí se va su suerte. Llegan más en rescate de las caídas y, al unísono, lanzan la tela de araña. Media docena de hilos se pegan a las extremidades y cuerpo de Noelle y ella parece no poder con todos. Comienza a girar para soltarse, pero eso solo lo empeora todo. Aparecen más y más chorros sólidos unidos a su cuerpo.

Las arañas parecen ponerse en posición, todas a la misma distancia y con sus respectivos hilos, y comienzan a girar alrededor de Noelle. La aprisionan con los hilos aún más y se escucha un grito de ella mientras se hace más apretado todavía. Cae al suelo completamente cubierta y las arañas hacen una especie de nudos a los costados. Luego, como si todo hubiera estado organizado previamente, dos de ellas cargan a la chica que continúa gritando como una desquiciada.

No escucho un cañón, por lo que sé que nuestras amigas arañitas no piensan matarla todavía, pero hay muchas que aún siguen aquí. Me olvido de Noelle y de la terrible escena y me preocupo del saldo de arañas que nos rodean. Debido a su acercamiento, debo hundirme en la neblina, pero eso conlleva una inmensa desventaja, debo hacer todo en mis medios para salir de ella antes de que nuestras atacantes me hagan lo mismo que a Noelle.

Me parece ver a las dos que se llevaron a la chica con un bulto movedizo encima, pero yo debo preocuparme de mis propios problemas. Me parece ver a una de ellas a mí derecha y difuminada por la niebla, pero no estoy muy segura y no planeo perder una de mis hachas en una suposición.

Oigo el sonido de succión en todas direcciones y acercándose todavía más. Me arriesgo. Balanceo un hacha hasta lo que creo, es una araña, la que emite su última plegaria y al parecer se encuentra ya fuera de combate. Hago lo mismo con otra. Me parece que no soy tan deficiente contra todos estos arácnidos. Queda una sola por lo que percibo, una simple y monótona bocanada de esa sustancia que tienen en la boca.

Balanceo el hacha o más que puedo para mi golpe final, esta llega hasta casi dislocarme el brazo y me dispongo a acabar con la desgraciada. Pero se topa con algo en el camino.

La hoja se hunde en algo y la sigue un grito… femenino. No tengo que pensar dos veces para saber que le he dado a Kay con mi hacha antes de incluso poder detener a la araña que iba en mi contra. Dada la altura, puede que haya sido en el hombro y que en este momento no sepa lo que la ha golpeado.

No tenía ni idea de que se encontraba tan cerca de mí, sino hubiera fingido algo más de cuidado. Tendré un gran problema cuando estemos todos luego reunidos en la Cornucopia, esa chica me odia y no dudará en culparme. Acabo de una vez con la araña que me perseguía antes de haberle dado a Kay y sé que es la última pues ya no abunda en el lugar ese molesto sonidito proveniente de sus bocas.

La neblina es espesa, y Kay parece ya haber ingresado al círculo de la Cornucopia. Por Dios, estoy jodida si sabe que fui yo quien la atacó.

* * *

**Aeryn Wiggle – Distrito 6 POV**

No dejo de llorar y maldecirme a mí misma. Golpeo mi cabeza contra las piernas desde la posición en la que me encuentro apoyada a la pared. ¿Yo? ¿Maté a alguien? Todavía no puedo internalizarlo ahora que sé que es verdad y que vi la cara de la chica del doce antes de desplomarse por mi hacha en su pecho.

Lear ha tratado de calmarme y decirme que no fue mi completa culpa, que la chica continuó corriendo hacia nosotros cuando ya no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad. Que fue un reflejo y que gracias a eso, los demás de esa alianza no nos continuaron persiguiendo luego de que saliéramos echando leches. Había bastantes pasadizos luego de que nos dimos cuenta, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Cuando ya estuvimos bastante lejos, me eché a llorar en el piso. Sí, muy infantilmente, pero no sé que hacer luego de haber hecho eso. Yo no soy una mala persona, no mato sin piedad a una persona que no conozco. Bueno, al menos eso pensaba antes de entrar a estos estúpidos juegos que me cambiaron completamente.

Lear está intentando detener el sangrado que dejó el dardo al incrustarse en su hombro. Imagino que están envenenados, pero me dijo que no había entrado lo suficiente como para ser efectivo en veneno. Esa chica sabe lanzar dardos, pero ya no lo hará, y solo por mi inquebrantable culpa.

Pienso en su familia, en como ahora me estarán viendo por televisión, esperando a que aparezca un monstruo de doce patas y me corte en mis pedazos luego de haber acabado con la chica. Puedo decir que ni siquiera me acuerdo de su nombre. Era del distrito doce, pero por su apariencia, no parecía una chica que hubiera pasado hambre toda su vida. Recuerdo que en el recuento un par de chicas gritaron cuando su nombre fue llamado en la cosecha. Ellas, en este momento me odian.

Pienso en como Ashlyn y mamá despreciarían a muerte a alguien que hiciera lo mismo conmigo. Si hubieran querido volver a verme luego del día que me trajo hasta aquí, la esperanza se habría acabado en el momento que sonara mi cañón. ¿Ese será el sentimiento de la familia de la chica del doce? Pienso en eso y la culpa me corrompe aún más.

Mi compañero parece ya haber terminado con su hombro y se acerca a mí. Pasa una mano por detrás de mi espalda y me envuelve en un abrazo.

Me siento indefensa y vulnerable de esta manera, pero sé sin remordimiento, que yo soy la mala de la historia. Él no ha matado a nadie, no se merece el castigo como yo. Y lo peor es que no parece darse cuenta de eso, me trata como si fuera un ángel de Dios que no ha cometido un asesinato a sangre fría.

Por la hora que debiera ser, ya está anocheciendo. El día se acabó, el peor de mi existencia y el que preferiría nunca recordar. ¿Así es como se siente una persona luego de acabar con una vida inocente? Continúo con mi llanto bajo y hundo mi cabeza entre las rodillas.

— No tienes que estar así —dice Lear, no puedo evitar sentirme como si estuviera haciendo de víctima, y eso me hace más culpable todavía—. Ella también venía por nosotros.

— Pero ella no fue quien me mató a mí.

— Y de eso estoy feliz.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —Le digo incrédula—. ¡He matado a alguien! ¿No lo entiendes?

— Obviamente que lo entiendo y sé que te sientes culpable. Pero en este lugar es casi imposible no hacerlo. Yo no he matado a nadie porque la ocasión no se ha dado en que sea de vida o muerte —replica intentando ser convincente.

Sumerjo la cabeza nuevamente entre mis piernas y alcanzo a ver más de cerca el cinturón que brilla señalando mi ventaja en este lugar. Cómo desearía que también pudiera inhibir los sentimientos y culpabilidades.

— Te digo que es lo importante —habla Lear obligándome a levantar la cabeza—. Que sigues aquí y no has perdido. Quedamos quince, y eso nos dice que estamos aún más cerca de que alguien gane.

Omite toda la parte de que solo uno puede ganar por razones obvias, nadie piensa tocas ese tema aunque esté muy sentimental. Se lo agradezco, me alegro de no tener que discutir eso ahora con él pues parecería que ambos dudamos de eso cuando existe contacto físico. Al igual que ahora.

No he podido sacármelo de la cabeza, y ahora que está tan cerca, no puedo pensar en unos juegos sin él. Comienzo a pensar en que estos juegos acentúan las emociones y las impulsividades hasta proporciones máximas. En casa raramente hubiera pensado en alguien de la forma en que pienso en Lear, pues no da al caso hacerlo si tengo toda una vida por delante. Pero aquí, a un paso de la muerte en cada mísero segundo, pareciera como si cada persona que te aprecie fuera un santo digno de amar.

El chico me acerca más hacia él y yo apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro. El cabello rubio brillante roza mi oreja, lo que conmueve un poco pues siempre lo he observado con admiración. Me sorprende que alguien tan perfecto como él haga esto, y también me sorprende el hecho de que nos encontremos a la misma altura. Generalmente lo tengo como tres metros más arriba que yo debido a la diferencia de estaturas que nos separa.

— ¿Más tranquila? —Dice Lear repentinamente y gira la cabeza, haciendo que su cabello ya no roce la piel de mi oreja.

— Un poco, no puedo tranquilizarme más.

— Pues inténtalo —dice fingiendo preocupación—. Alguien podría aparecer de la vuelta de la esquina y acabar con ambos. Aún cuando estemos en un escondrijo delimitado por tres paredes de tierra sólida, recuerdo lo inconscientes que estamos siendo.

— ¿Y crees que eso me tranquiliza? —le pregunto indignada y separándome un poco de él a la fuerza, cosa que no logro del todo.

— No lo sé, puede mantenerte más alerta, pero creo que la diversión ya se acabó por hoy —dice refiriéndose a los habitantes del Capitolio.

Es verdad, la diversión ya concluyó. Me han obligado a hacer lo que hice y por eso los odiaré el resto de mi vida, aunque sé que también fue mi responsabilidad el estar dispuesta a hacerlo, sino nada habría ocurrido y en este momento estaría feliz y recorriendo los pasadizos de este lugar con Lear. Al parecer la presencia de tanta tierra mi animó a ver como funcionaba, pues fue decisiva en nuestra escapatoria.

Recuerdo como estábamos ambos antes de que aparecieran los cuatro de la otra alianza. No sé exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo, pero solo estoy segura de que era un momento que no deseaba ser interrumpido por una lucha tan repentina como esa.

Bueno, ahora reemplazo ese momento por este. Y, poco a poco, me quedo dormida en el hombro de Lear y ahora tachando lo que dije antes. No quiero que este cinturón inhiba mis sentimientos, es lo único humano que me queda.

* * *

**LISTA DE MUERTES**

D1: LIAM WRIGHT

D1: KAY CLAWSON

D2: CHACE VANDOM

D2: NOELLE SINGROSE

D3: CYRIL KRAFT: flechazo en el cuello por Xavier Miller (D4)

D3: CLEO CORLETTE

D4: XAVIER MILLER

D4: NIXIE CRASSUS

D5: DAMIEN AVIA

D5: GAELLE GRAFFIGAN: espada en la garganta por Chace Vandom (D2)

D6: NOAH QUAID: cuchillo en el abdomen por Ellery Valor (D7)

D6: AERYN WIGGLE

D7: ELLERY VALOR

D7: CARLEIGH GREENWOOD

D8: LEAR COTTEL

D8: KAYA HALE: lanza en la espalda por Liam Wright (D1)

D9: IAN BLAKELEE

D9: ANISE GRAY: cuchillo en el pecho por Kay Clawson (D1)

D10: DEREK FOY: continuamente apuñalado por Noelle Singrose (D2)

D10: CHARLEEN KERSLEY

D11: DARRYL COLLINGWOOD: mazo en la cabeza por Ian Blakelee (D9)

D11: VIRGINIA KIPPA: espada en el estómago por Chace Vandom (D2)

D12: HARVEY DENCH

D12: LEILANI CORSSEN: hachazo en el pecho por Aeryn Wiggle (D6)

* * *

**Pido perdones por la muerte de Leilani, pero repito, la gente tiene que morir y eso comenará de ahora en adelante. Espero subir pronto el próximo capítulo y le quiero agraceder a la gente que deja sus reviews como RunaStorm, aLefinnie y Daka :P Hasta el próximo capítulo**


	29. Un pájaro de dos tiros

**Cleo Corlette – Distrito 3 POV**

Ya basta de altura, necesito descender para buscar más comida y hacer trabajo por mi cuenta, es imposible que me dejen el trabajo tan fácil. A menos que haya un par de tributos merodeando por donde yo me encuentro, debo yo misma moverme para no parecer que los demás luchan por mí.

Ya he analizado cada lugar de la Arena desde este lugar. Sobre estas rocas es impresionante la vista que tengo. Hasta hice un mapa en mi cabeza, que dudo que se vaya en algún momento. Lo único que falta es descender hasta el punto de inicio y comenzar a poner trampas, que es lo mejor que sé hacer.

En el Centro de Entrenamiento, al no saber usar armas ni interesarme por habilidades de supervivencia que ya tenía, quise aprender a armar la mayor cantidad de armas posible. Ellas podían hacer el trabajo sucio luego de estar instaladas y darme el crédito después. No podía ser tan difícil. Un par de nudos por aquí, tensión por allá y equilibrio al final. Tengo cinco en mente y eso se me hace poco.

Mis suministros ya se están acabando. No es que quisiera hacerlo, pero soy yo, y no puedo controlarme cuando mi cuerpo quiere hacer cosas innecesarias. Desde que soy pequeña tengo ansiedad, y en el momento que viene, no para. No sé si se relacione con alguna enfermedad grave ni psicológica que no hayan descubierto, pero la verdad es que se apoderó de mí en el peor momento posible.

Estaba ayer en la mañana, impotente por no haber agarrado la cantidad suficiente de armas a mi beneficio, y quise comer algo. Lo del agua ya fue un problema, pues cuando el borde la cantimplora tocó mis labios, ya estaba perdida. La bebí toda de un sorbo, sin dejar nada y con una molestia luego de que mi estómago hubiera quedado repleto. Al parecer no muy contenta con eso, comí todas las galletas saladas que me quedaban, hasta que la bolsa estuviera completamente vacía.

Cinco minutos después pode controlarme. Al terminarse todo quise más, y al no tenerlo, comencé a golpear el suelo de roca flotante a mí alrededor, como ustedes saben, sin tener muchos resultados. No es que esperara que un paquete nuevo de galletas saliera desde las profundidades. Respiré hondo varias veces y logré calmarme, pero era obviamente más fácil al no tener nada que devorar frente a mí.

Siempre he sabido que eso me jugaría una mala pasada, pro nunca lo consideré lo suficientemente grave como para intentar canalizarlo con otra cosa. Cuando estaba en casa antes, iba al refrigerador y comía todo lo que había dentro. Sucedía pocas veces, y la sensación de estar haciéndolo contra todo pronóstico era lo que incrementaba la emoción del momento. ¿Qué padre iba a pensar que su niña ejemplar tenía problemas alimenticios?

Yo era completamente consciente, los minutos antes de escabullirme hacia la cocina tenía un gran peso existencial por no luchar contra mis deseos de llenarme la boca con algo, al igual que ayer. Tenía toda la seguridad de que si lo hacía, entraría en una gran escasez alimenticia, como cualquier persona pensaría, pero algo sucedía luego de vaciar la después de nuestra cocina, el hambre se iba. No tenía que echarme nada a la boca durante cerca de doce horas, simplemente por el hecho de sentirme tan culpable, me castigaba a mí misma por mi poca fuerza de voluntad. Es lo que espero que pase ahora.

Igualmente voy a necesitar algo de comida para lo que falta de juegos, si quiero seguir en competencia debo alimentarme, pero algo de tiempo tendré para cuando me escabulla a la Cornucopia a buscar provisiones.

No debe ser tan difícil, solo esperaré a que os tipo vayan a cazar gente, no importa que uno se quede pues podré burlarlo fácilmente, y luego de eso, me perderé en el bosque como siempre lo hago. Luego de sacar cosas del refrigerador, me escondía en mi pieza como de veras alguien me hubiera visto y me persiguiera. Eso de actuar la natural no va conmigo cuando la culpa es la que me corrompe.

Las piedras se van haciendo cada vez más grandes mientras bajo. Los pequeños árboles celestes se ven aún más diminutos desde esta altura. No puedo distinguir las hojas y es una simple masa de vegetación que se extiende a los pies de toda esta multitud de piedras. Bajo una roca más, con el aire aminorando el vuelo y aterrizando limpiamente como todas las otras veces. Cuando estaba ahí arriba, sobre rocas mucho más ligeras, era como si les costara resistir mi peso al dar con ellas, pero estas se quedan completamente quietas como antes. Casi no logro captar el campo magnético que las mantiene flotantes.

Es mucho más fácil y acogedor bajar que subir. En el primero, debía poner esfuerzo en la dirección y el vuelo para cada piedra, pero aquí solo tengo que elegir caer en la correcta y no llegar a metros de ella para caer al abismo. La mayoría del tiempo logro aterrizar en la mitad de ellas y puedo descansar un poco mientras camino hacia el borde. Ahora que me encuentro más abajo puedo ver mejor los árboles.

Las copas son gigantescas y las hojas se extienden en una maraña de direcciones hacia abajo. No tienen una forma muy definida que digamos, aunque son casi todos iguales. No puedo ver los oscuros troncos desde aquí, son tan frondosos que apenas puedo ver el suelo.

Estoy ya a punto de llegar hasta unos treinta metros del suelo cuando alcanzo la altura de las copas de los árboles. Me fijo un poco más en ellas, en lo más alto hay una especie de… plataforma. Las hojas están dispuestas de una manera extraña y forman una tarima de un largo considerable como para que una persona se pare en ella. Pero con la fragilidad que debe tener el árbol es imposible que pueda sostener a alguien.

Veo una piedra a diez metros y me dirijo a ella. Está justo al lado de un árbol y se me haría fácil tocarlo con una mano desde ella. Llego y me acerco hacia las hojas que delimitan la plataforma. La toco y encuentro algo peculiar. Es sólida.

Bueno, no sólida como la roca en la que me paro, pero vale la pena intentarlo. Hundo más la mano en el sector donde un árbol normalmente cedería, pero no lo hace. Es, algo elástico, increíble pero cierto. Me arriesgo un poco más, me doy cuenta de que esto me podría ser muy útil en caso de que funcione lo que estoy pensando. Sin pensar mucho, pongo un pie sobre ella.

Es algo difícil, no inestable como sería en un árbol ordinario, pero no es completamente imposible. La copa soporta mi peso y puedo pararme, sentarme, e incluso acostarme sobre ella con los pies colgando. Pienso que es algo inútil que esto esté aquí si cualquier persona de aire que pase pudiera verla, pero me trago las palabras cuando se me ocurre una idea. Sé que los árboles pueden hacer esto, además, sería la única opción a menos que el tributo en cuestión tenga unos zapatos con resorte.

Muevo el árbol lo suficiente hasta que su balanceo es considerable, se desplaza de un lado a otro por lo que sor unos tres metros, tanto que en su mayor elasticidad, toca la plataforma del siguiente árbol. Sé que estas copas no deben están tan tensionadas, la altura de los árboles es tanta que obedecerá sin dudas a lo que yo quiera.

Luego de unos tres balanceos, tomo la copa del árbol siguiente y me aferro a ella. El originario se queda conmigo y me veo al medio de dos árboles. Me apresuro a pasar al otro y saco las piernas de la copa que las mantiene en el aire. Ambos árboles vaivenean peligrosamente hasta recuperar un movimiento más seguro… encontrándome en el siguiente. Lo he hecho, y con un gran descubrimiento de por medio.

Hago el procedimiento dos veces más y logro avanzar más de lo que esperaba. Las copas son redondeadas, como una cesta, y me mantienen segura, ya algo más lejos de la vista de un tributo que se encuentre donde yo estaba en las rocas hace cinco minutos. Me quedo en posición fetal durante un tiempo para celebrar mi logro y decido dar el siguiente paso.

Recuerdo mi propósito de venir aquí, las trampas. Decido que este lugar me resguardará de los depredadores que pueden resultar los demás tributos, pero debo hacer trampas si quiero ganarme algo de apoyo de los Patrocinadores. Sé que con mis descubrimientos ya se han dado cuenta de quien es la inteligente aquí, pero necesito algo más.

Vuelvo hasta la roca cercana a los árboles y bajo las rocas que me quedan hasta el suelo. Espero que alguien decida venir hasta acá, porque prefiero no arriesgarme a ir tan lejos y luego olvidar este lugar, con todas las ventajas que supone conocerlo.

Camino unos cien metros hacia adentro del círculo que es la Arena y me pongo a trabajar, siempre con un oído atento por si viene alguien a interrumpirme. Analizo mi alrededor y os árboles que me rodean, ahora los veo de una manera diferente ya que me enteré de lo que existe sobre ellos. Elijo tres de ellos y saco la cuerda de mi mochila.

Me toma unos veinte minutos poner la trampa y comprobar los nudos pertinentes. Si esto funciona, tendré a una persona atrapada en una red antes de que se de cuenta. Toco débilmente el lugar en que debe pisar para que todo el mecanismo de active y sé que está lista. Estoy satisfecha, solo falta escuchar el grito de un miserable tributo antes de venir y acabar con él.

Hago una más para estar segura. Tenso las cuerdas y amarro al igual que la primera. ¿Quién sabe si alguien se decidiera a cambiar de camino? O mejor, que sea un grupo grande y las dos trampas surtieran efecto, eso sí que me daría puntos. Me pongo entre ambas trampas, las tapo un poco más con hojas celestes ya caídas y me doy un silencioso aplauso de aliento. Trabajo hecho.

Vuelvo lentamente hacia mi acogedor nido en lo alto de los árboles.

* * *

**Harvey Dench – Distrito 12 POV**

Pasó la noche y vimos el rostro de Leilani en el cielo. Los tres observamos el holograma como si no fuera real, luego, no hablamos más y yo tomé la guardia. Estuve durante tres horas de oscuridad mirando hacia el mismo punto entre los árboles, casi sin poder moverme, para que después me relevara Carleigh y yo sumergirme en los inminentes sueños sobre toda nuestra alianza hecha pedazos.

Recuerdo como fue la única que se adelantó cuando nosotros ya estábamos reducidos por los derrumbes de la chica del seis. Por un momento pensé que el cañón había sido de uno de esos dos, pero cuando vi a la chica rubia tendida en el suelo con el hacha sobresaliéndole, ya no pude mirar más. Carleigh extrajo el hacha culposamente y nos alejamos con las cabezas gachas.

A veces pienso que ese fin para Leilani fue por nuestra culpa, la culpa de la alianza entera. No sabíamos como realizar una persecución en todas sus facetas. No estoy diciendo que haya que trazar un plan maestro para cumplir lo que nos proponemos antes de perseguir a alguien, pero debimos habernos detenido cuando se dio la oportunidad. Cuando ya había dos personas fuera de juego, tendríamos que haber desistido y asumir la derrota.

Pero no, Leilani y yo seguimos corriendo y ese es el motivo por el cual ahora somos tres. Prometimos no echarnos a morir, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que la muerte está efectivamente detrás de cada esquina. En cualquier momento podría salir un muto de la raíz de un árbol y mis segundos en la Arena estarían contados. Solo me limito a hacer lo que debo, comer, dormir, hacer guardia y seguir vivo el tiempo que me queda.

No es que me haya convertido en un pesimista mediocre, pero es la verdad. Esos chicos eran de distritos no Profesionales, eran dos, e igualmente nos ganaron. Escaparon tal y como cuando se encontraron con nosotros, pero dejándonos reducidos. Pienso en como sería encontrarse con otra alianza incluso más fuerte. No recuerdo bien como eran, quizá hay alguna de cuatro personas dispuesta a cavar con todos, además de los Profesionales, quienes ya imponen suficientes problemas.

Al ser de mañana ya es hora de movernos. No propusimos ayer caminar lo suficiente como para alejarnos de aquí y encontrar un lugar que nos beneficie a todos, dado que el área de tierra no nos complace a ninguno. Ahora que somos tres, cada uno con un signo diferente, lo justo es turnarnos en cada lugar. Hicimos piedra papel o tijera, lo más justo en mi opinión, y ganó Carleigh, lo que significa que debemos ir al área de aire.

El problema es que no tenemos ni idea de a donde diablos ir. Lo único que sabemos es que hacia un lado está el fuego, al que yo no puedo entrar por razones obvias, y algo me dice que Damien no podrá hacerlo en el de agua, lo que nos deja a la suerte. Si vamos hacia el otro lado bordeando el terreno de tierra, podremos llegar hasta el agua o el aire, pero imagino que nos daremos cuenta en el momento exacto para voltearnos si es una amenaza para Damien.

Repartimos algo de comida para el supuesto desayuno que tenemos. Nadie lo dice, pero al haberse ido Leilani, no tenemos que preocuparnos por que nuestras provisiones se vayan tan rápido. Como un par de pedazos de pan y bebo agua, lo que debería mantenerme vivo hasta el supuesto almuerzo. Creo que soy el único que piensa aquí, pues el inminente agotamiento de nuestras fuentes de agua nos dejaría sin una gota. No he visto estanques ni ríos en ninguna parte, por lo que eso nos reduciría a entrar en el territorio acuático a llenar las botellas, y yo soy quien tendría ventaja en ese lugar.

— Les propongo algo —digo y espero a que me pongan atención. Ambos se tardan un poco pero cuando están atentos me dispongo a decir las cosas de la manera más concreta posible—. Sé que el agua se nos está acabando, y creo poder solucionarlo.

— ¿Cómo?

— Bueno, cuando caminemos más hacia allá —apunto hacia donde estamos yendo—. Llegaremos hacia algún lugar—. Omito lo del aire y agua pues ya lo tienen claro.

— Pero aún no sabemos a donde… —dice Carleigh.

— Pero esto lo digo en caso de que lleguemos a donde nos convenga —la interrumpo y continúo hablando—. Si llegamos a lo que sería el sector del agua…

— Pero… —cuestiona Damien cuando ve a donde quiero llegar.

Los dos me miran acusadoramente, casi como si mi propósito fuera eliminar a Damien del mapa con una información que el ya conoce. Intento no relevar lo que acaba de decir y hacerles saber mi plan.

— Sí llegamos al sector de agua —continúo haciendo caso omiso a su comentario—. Yo puedo entrar y llenar las botellas mientras ustedes lo bordean lo suficientemente lejos como para que a Damien no le ocurra nada.

Ambos ahora se miran entre sí, como si la estrategia le hubiera surgido a uno de los dos y el otro intentara comprenderla con la mirada. Por un momento pienso que no querrán, aunque yo soy quien se arriesga aquí, no tendrían por qué negarse si ninguno de los dos correrá ningún riesgo.

En este lugar hay que hacer las cosas basándose en cuan prometedoras puedan ser. Sé que si no hago esto, nos quedaríamos sin agua y sin ninguna fuente para conseguir más. Puede que no esté actuando por mí mismo, aquí comprometo a mi alianza, pero el objetivo es que todos recibamos agua y sigamos en competencia, luego tendré que preocuparme de mí.

— De acuerdo —decide finalmente Damien al darse cuenta de que el no correrá ni el más mínimo peligro, aunque me entra la duda, ¿no estamos en este lugar en permanente peligro? Cualquiera debiera estar dispuesto a arriesgarse por la supervivencia, nadie te dará el paso a los ocho finalistas o a la victoria sin realizar cosas con un mínimo margen de error.

Luego de la monótona afirmación por parte de mi compañero, seguimos caminando y rodeando la tierra por cerca de una hora y media. Este lugar es infinito, sé que lo más probable es que la Arena sea circular, por lo tanto, debemos cruzar los tres otros elementos para llegar nuevamente a este. Y entre ellos, está el agua.

Me pregunto si mis ventajas aquí servirán igual que en la cámara de simulación. En ese lugar podía mover agua con las manos y lanzara hacia donde yo quisiera, pero algo me dice que la práctica no será tan fácil, sobre todo con tres personas más afuera que pueden hacer lo mismo.

Pienso en los rivales. En el Baño de Sangre murieron siete, tres mujeres y cuatro hombres. Solo una era de agua, la chica del ocho, pero no parecía de mucha ayuda. Luego murió la chica del cinco, quien era de fuego, y después Leilani. Ella sí que era de agua al ser mi compañera de distrito. No sé si eso me dará ventaja o significa una persona menos para luchar contra los demás. Quizá es beneficioso en tener a más tributos acuáticos rondando que menos de ellos, pero al ver a los demás, no parece como si quisieran ayudarme o yo a ellos.

Están ambos del cuatro, quienes no tengo ni la menor idea si están juntos o no. Según yo el chico va con los Profesionales. La chica, no lo sé. Luego viene el chico del ocho, quien era parte el dúo que nos redujo en número. Puede que él no haya sido quien mató a Leilani, pero no lo considero como alguien a quien confiar. Eso me deja solo contra el mundo y en compañía de un fuego y un aire. Creo que soy una de las pocas personas que se preocupan en serio por esta cuestión de los signos, pero nadie sabe si el día de mañana me ayudarán a salir vivo de aquí.

Ya los tres nos estamos hartando de ver el terreno paradisiaco terrestre, quizá sigue hasta muchos kilómetros más y pensamos más lo del círculo dividido en cuatro, pero cuando ya estoy a punto de ponerles asentarnos en algún lugar o subir a un árbol, veo un ligero cambio en las tonalidades de los árboles. Unos metros más allá ya no del verde al que ya estoy tan acostumbrado, sino que se tornan de un azul marino intenso. Eso solo puede significar…

— Llegamos al agua —dice Carleigh quitándome las palabras de la boca. Ella y Damien se frenan un poco, pero yo comienzo a avanzar más rápidamente.

— Creo que no iré más allá —advierte Damien con una cara pálida, cuando ya estamos a unos quince metros, se detiene completamente.

Puede que sea algo tonto el hecho de que no quiera caminar más, pero lo entiendo, pues ya viví a lo que el se arriesga entrando en ese lugar. Lo comprendo, pero veo que mi plan debe entrar en acción lo antes posible.

— Bueno, veo que seguiremos el protocolo —dice Damien cuando ya se encuentra a lo que él considera seguro de la diferencia entre los árboles. Veo que en la mitad, justo en la línea delimitante, las hojas no son ni verde artificial ni azul marino, sino que es una rara mezcla de ambos pigmentos, casi como si hubieran mezclado pinturas para ver como queda. No es un color muy agradable pero puede ser útil.

Damien y Carleigh me pasan sus botellas y yo las meto en mi mochila junto a la mía, que siempre permaneció vacía puesto que venía de esa manera.

— Creo que ustedes tendrán que ir algo más rápido —les digo al pensar la diferencia obvia de distancias que tenemos que cruzar—. Así llegaremos al mismo tiempo.

— Es verdad, será mejor que partamos ahora mismo —dice Carleigh observando seriamente a Damien, quien continúa mirando el océano de hojas cas como si pudieran engullirlo en una mordida. Me recuerdo nuevamente, tiene sus razones.

Pienso en que podría subir a un árbol para esperarlos hasta que lleguen, pues lo más probable es que yo llegue primero, pero me invade un sentimiento de soledad. De aquí en adelante, y hasta que volvamos a juntarnos, yo me tendré que valer por mi cuenta. Me aferro a mi cuchillo, el que logre rescatar luego de la persecución, y camino hacia el agua que supuestamente me espera.

Antes de cruzar veo a mi derecha un barranco enorme. De unos diez metros de ancho y largo hasta donde da mi vista, aunque en el fondo puedo distinguir un movimiento extraño. Pero al lado del barranco separador del terreno de tierra, también veo una concentración acuática que me llena de felicidad.

* * *

**Kay Clawson – Distrito 1 POV**

Ya ha transcurrido toda la noche y la chica aún no ha vuelto. M hombro paró de sangrar cuando me aplicaron algunas medicinas de un botiquín escondido entre la pila de provisiones, pero aún así sufro como condenada cuando intento mover el brazo. Tuve algo de suerte en que fuera el izquierdo, sino, no podría tirar cuchillos durante en largo tiempo.

Hay algunas posibilidades de porque el la perdedora se escabulló de nosotros luego e propinarme el golpe. ¿Cómo diablos se atreve a hacerme eso? No se me ocurrió ni por un segundo que iba a estar tan cerca de ella, y menos que me haya atacado cuando no le convenía en absoluto. Pero ahora tengo algo a mi favor, si la miserable vuelve, estará acabada y mis obstáculos se terminarán.

Es lo que me aventaja de los demás, soy más astuta. Puedo hacer que todos se pongan en mi favor y eliminen a Charleen si se digna a cruzar la neblina de una vez por todas. Quizá su retorcida mente pensará que yo pude haberme quedado callada, o simplemente no culparla por el supuesto accidente. Pero yo no soy Liam, si ella aparece, estará muerta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aún cuando los otros no quieran.

Tengo a Liam de mi lado, eso está claro. Me siento algo culpable al contarlo dentro de mis planes contra la bastarda del diez, pero tengo que hacerlo si quiero ganar. A Xavier puedo mandarlo a hacer lo que yo quiera, tiene tan poca moral propia que no podrá negarse a lo que alguien le mande, y más todavía si se trata de mí. De Noelle no tengo que preocuparme, lo más probable es que se encuentre en este momento en alguna parte del bosque con un comité de arañas vigilándola, pues el cañón que escuchamos antes no era suyo, sino que de la chica del doce.

Chace es mi gran problema. Actúa como nuestro líder todo el maldito día, y lo peor es que no solo se lo cree, también lo es en algún sentido. Es quien nos da las órdenes y decreta cuando salimos a cazar. Hay momentos en que he pensado en simplemente decirle que no, pero eso me convertiría en uno de sus blancos, lo que no me conviene si quiero tenerlo de mi lado. ¿Actuará por mí si les digo que ataquemos a la chica del diez? Cualquier persona lo haría, todos se dieron cuenta del seco corte de hacha con el que surgí de la neblina, pero ha comenzado a tener un tal afecto por esa chica.

Bueno, no sé si afecto, el no siente afecto por nadie, incluso sé que tiene una novia en casa, pero se ha mostrado más apegado a ella que a mí. Al parecer cree que con Liam ya tengo a suficientes hombres comiendo de la palma de mi mano.

Aunque Liam es diferente, no es el típico Profesional con el que mantienes un vínculo provisional y superficial. A él lo conozco hace suficiente tiempo como para dudar si matarlo o no, y con dudar digo que no lo haría. Además de que Avalon no me perdonaría nunca en la vida si vuelvo a verla, Liam sí que me importa.

Puede que los otros tributos crean que el chico está loco por mí y que yo simplemente lo manipulo, pues de alguna forma eso es lo que parece pues yo tengo una personalidad bastante dominante si me preguntan, pero en el fondo es la persona en la que más confío en esta Arena, y de lejos. Veo a las caras de mis compañeros y aliados y sé que ninguno vacilaría en matarme si tuviera la oportunidad, incluso ese chico Xavier.

Dado que no teníamos casi nada de agua, Xavier fue hacia el sur, donde Chace señaló haber sido vencido por la chica del cuatro, para buscar suministros. Ese parece ser el único lugar viable para conseguir algo de ella, sino nos deshidrataremos. Es hora de que ya salgamos de aquí y nos ocupemos de los tributos que todavía quedan, sino los vigilantes nos obligarán a movernos como hicieron con las arañas, y fuimos testigos del destino de Noelle.

Todos ya casi se han olvidado de Charleen, pareciera como si lo hubieran visto venir, solo veo a Chace algo exaltado por el hecho de que se haya ido. Quizá si hubiera llegado exactamente después del ataque contra mí hubiera conseguido apoyo de alguna persona, pero ahora yo ya predomino en este lugar. Solo estoy esperando a ver su palpitante presencia salir de entre los árboles y la niebla que nos bloquea toda la vista.

Y como si mis plegarias fueran completamente escuchadas por alguien del más allá, comienzo a vislumbrar una silueta entre el espacio brumoso. No me hace falta mucho para distinguir el hacha y el brillante cabello tan parecido al mío en color. Se me hace algo raro el hecho de que haya vuelto, pero al parecer no se le ve muy trémula que digamos, está más bien decidida a entrar.

Los demás nos percatamos de su presencia y la miramos mientras se acerca, no dejaré que sea así de fácil y que los otros lleguen a aceptarlo, pues no es lo que tenía planeado desde un principio.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —le digo amenazadoramente cuando ya ha dado un par de pasos.

— ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Somos aliados, ¿no? — dice levantando el rostro. Esa rata está tratando de pasar como si nada hubiera sucedido.

— Si no me equivoco, la última vez que te vi quisiste matarme —la encaro, los demás ya han comenzado a acercarse, y con los demás me refiero a Liam y Chace—. ¿No lo recuerdas?

La chica me observa acusadoramente, casi como si fuera mentira lo que estoy diciendo. Con los dos chicos detrás de mí y esperando a su siguiente paso, yo saco mi cuchillo del cinturón flameante. Debo decretar que ella ya no pertenece aquí, por las buenas o por las malas.

— Creeme que no traté de hacer eso. ¿Quién sería tan tonto como para provocarte?

— Tú al parecer, pues la hoja de tu hacha me rozó bastante como para que haya sido casualidad —digo acariciando la hoja del cuchillo—. Puedo mostrarte la herida si quieres, ahora por tu santa culpa tendré esa horrible cicatriz.

— Temo decirte que así son los juegos querida —se burla despectivamente. Casi yo me río ante sus endebles intentos de parecer inocente. Aún cuando pueda serlo, ya me cansé de ella, hay que borrarla del mapa lo antes posible.

La chica avanza como Pedro por su casa intentando esquivarme, hasta que los nervios me colman y la detengo al apuntar un cuchillo en su abdomen. Cálmate, sino morirás antes de lo esperado pequeña.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? —reclama intentando quitar la punta del arma de su mono, pero yo la aferro más todavía.

— Mi problema, es que somos una alianza, si no lo recuerdas—. Me río interiormente ante la mención del supuesto espíritu de una alianza que se apuñalaría por la espalda ante el más mínimo descuido, pero hará la escena algo más creíble, debo usar todos los recursos posible. — Y tú me atacaste cuando era tu aliada.

También me hace algo de gracia el hecho de que insinúo mi supuesta lealtad, pero intento suprimir la sonrisa de mi cara y reemplazarla por una amenaza.

— Te he dicho que no es verdad.

— Pues yo no lo creo, y mis compañeros atrás tampoco —me volteo para ver sus caras, quizá ni siquiera me están poniendo atención, pero los veo tan convencidos como yo. Celebro silenciosamente mi victoria sobre ella y la observo más segura todavía luego de mi comprobación—. Te voy a hacer una pregunta.

Le digo y levanta la cabeza como si un profesor le fuera a interrogar sobre una materia de la que se ha leído el libro completo. Aún así, con su sentencia impuesta en lo que canta un gallo, se mantiene firme, es patética.

— ¿Qué esperabas lograr al venir aquí? —Digo arrogante y la penetro con la mirada—. ¿Qué nosotros íbamos a dejarte pasar como si no hubieras intentado traicionarnos?

— Te diré hasta el cansancio que eso no fue lo que sucedió —dice—. Pero si insistes, creo que no podremos llegar a ningún consenso.

Me sorprende que ya se esté rindiendo, creí que daría más pelea. Después de todo, es su vida. Aunque aún así no la veía durar más de una noche con nosotros. Yo la habría terminado cuando durmiera y todo sería mejor. Los otros lo dejarían pasar, no digo que sean tan imbéciles como para creer un accidente ni nada de eso, sino que no querrían que sucediera otra de estas escenas, nos quita el prestigio de Profesionales.

— No llegarás a un consenso con ninguno de nosotros —digo haciendo algo más largo el cortometraje, esto si que estará atrayendo las miradas de los telespectadores.

— Solo me sorprende una cosa —añade cuando el humor se acaba.

— ¿Qué cosa? Si se pudiera saber.

— Que esos dos —apunta a Chace y a Liam— le hagan caso a una perra como tú.

Hiervo en rabia, eso a mí no me lo dicen. Me volteo para activar los motores de mis compañeros y acabar a la chica de una vez por todas, pero un hacha pasa rozando mi brazo derecho y dejando una cortadura algo más pequeña que la de antes. Doy un grito involuntario de dolor y de vuelvo a mirar a la chica, pero ya se está perdiendo en la neblina.

No tengo que decirles nada a los chicos para que me acompañen a correr tras la miserable de Charleen que ya nos tiene algo de ventaja. La neblina es infinita y parece como que nos fuéramos a quedar dentro de ella para siempre, pero escucho sus pasos adelante su continúo siguiendo el rastro.

Me entero cuando salimos de que no es tan larga como creí, pero la chica ya está unos veinte metros delante de mí y los chicos aún no han salido de la bruma que ya no me rodea. Pongo rápidamente un pie delante de otro para seguirla y esperar a que los otros vayan detrás de de mí. No se saldrá con la suya, eso lo doy firmado.

Esquivo unos cuantos árboles cuando ya llego hasta el comienzo del bosque, saco el cuchillo que había guardado en mi cinturón hace menos de cinco minutos y lo pongo en posición a la chica del die, pero desisto cuando pierdo el ángulo por toda la distancia que hay entre nosotras.

Se me viene a la cabeza la posibilidad de que hayamos entrado en la misma área en la que me desmayé antes, eso sería fatal pues perdería a la chica y resultaría como una muestra más de debilidad, eso no me conviene para nada. Me aseguro de detenerme cuando comience a sentir esa frialdad en los poros de la piel más adelante, pero mientras no pase nada, no tendré nada de qué preocuparme.

Me fijo detrás, no sé por qué, pero pienso que requiero de la presencia de los dos hombres para que esto se vea como que yo tengo el control de la situación. Aunque se me viene a la cabeza la idea de que resultaría más divertido con nosotras dos solas. Escucho los jadeos y pasos apresurados de dos personas detrás de mí, por lo que sé que será la primera opción la que entrará en juego aquí.

Es más rápida que yo, eso está claro, pues se encuentra más lejos que antes. Pero casi como si tuviera la peor suerte del mundo, se cae de bruces con una raíz que sobresale del piso. Me río lo más fuerte que puedo para que ella y todo el Panem lo escuchen. La enorme distancia ahora se reduce a un cuarto, aún cuando haya comenzado a correr nuevamente, pero no tan despavorida como antes. Se revierten las opciones y yo tengo las de ganar.

Liam y Chace llegan hasta mi altura organizamos el triángulo que al parecer ellos ya conocen. Yo me voy por la derecha, Chace por el centro y Liam por la izquierda. De esa manera la chica se sentirá más invadida y amainará la carrera. Es algo psicológico que me enseñaron, ni pregunten.

La cosa parece surtir efecto y el polígono parece tenerla a ella de baricentro. se detiene y alza dos hachas, en mi dirección y Chace, casi olvidándose de que Liam se encuentra a sus espaldas.

— Déjenmela a mí —digo en voz alta para que se enteren de que no pueden tocarle ni un pelo hasta que me haya encargado de ella.

Saco tres cuchillos más, esto será divertido. Se me viene a la cabeza una vaga memoria de cuando maté a la chica del nueve con mi acrobacia, pero ahora puedo hacer algo incluso más increíble, las muertes monótonas me aburren.

La chica tora un hacha en mi dirección casi como si fuera a darme con ella. La esquivo fácilmente y le hecho un vistazo al arma tirada detrás de mí. Hago una nota mental de recogerla después para no dejarla a merced de un afortunado tributo que pueda encontrarla después.

— ¿En serio creíste que podías escapar de mí? —Le pregunto penetrándola con la mirada incluso más que antes en la cornucopia. Me preocupo un poco por haberla dejado sola, cualquiera podría entrar y robarnos cosas mientras no estamos. Hago otra nota mental de apresurarme con todo esto. Aunque no tiene mucho sentido si puedo divertirme.

Lanzo un cuchillo intencionalmente ladeado hacia la izquierda. Aún así, la chica lo esquiva mucha razón. Debo decir que fue un quite algo maniobrado y elegante, pero igual no tenía caso.

— Ups, fallé —digo con una sonrisa en el rostro para que sepan mis verdaderos propósitos.

Tomo el segundo cuchillo y lo lanzo también, esta vez inclinado hacia la derecha. La chica hace el esbozo de esquivarlo, pero sabe que yo hago las cosas simétricamente.

— Ups, fallé de nuevo.

Tomo los dos últimos cuchillos, unos con cada mano y me acerco un poco más, observando a Liam quien se encuentra detrás de Charleen. Sin mayor preámbulo, lanzo unos primero y el otro después hacia la desgraciada chica, con toda la potencia y rabia que conozco. Apenas salen de mi mano, sé que es trabajo hecho, es imposible equivocarme, aún cuando ella haga todos los movimientos del mundo, pero algo inesperado sucede.

Repentinamente se abren unas compuertas debajo de ella, como dos placas plegables que ceden bajo su peso, pero justo en este momento. Un cuchillo logra enterrarse en su hombro, pues al comenzar a caer su cuerpo se tambaleó y el objetivo del pecho se perdió. Luego, veo como el hoyo se hace exactamente cuadrado y la chica desaparece en él, sin dejar rastro.

Corro hacia las compuertas para ver si tengo alguna otra oportunidad de acabarla. La veo en el suelo, casi a tres metros de distancia de mí. Espabila cuando me ve sobre ella y comienza a correr hacia otro lado al darse cuenta de su suerte, pero yo veo que la mía es todo lo contrario.

Tango algo más de qué preocuparme, pues veo un bulto caer al suelo cuando levanto la mirada. Me paro completamente choqueada para enterarme de que es Liam, y que un cuchillo le sobresale limpiamente del pecho. Mi segundo cuchillo.

* * *

**LISTA DE MUERTES**

D1: LIAM WRIGHT

D1: KAY CLAWSON

D2: CHACE VANDOM

D2: NOELLE SINGROSE

D3: CYRIL KRAFT: flechazo en el cuello por Xavier Miller (D4)

D3: CLEO CORLETTE

D4: XAVIER MILLER

D4: NIXIE CRASSUS

D5: DAMIEN AVIA

D5: GAELLE GRAFFIGAN: espada en la garganta por Chace Vandom (D2)

D6: NOAH QUAID: cuchillo en el abdomen por Ellery Valor (D7)

D6: AERYN WIGGLE

D7: ELLERY VALOR

D7: CARLEIGH GREENWOOD

D8: LEAR COTTEL

D8: KAYA HALE: lanza en la espalda por Liam Wright (D1)

D9: IAN BLAKELEE

D9: ANISE GRAY: cuchillo en el pecho por Kay Clawson (D1)

D10: DEREK FOY: continuamente apuñalado por Noelle Singrose (D2)

D10: CHARLEEN KERSLEY

D11: DARRYL COLLINGWOOD: mazo en la cabeza por Ian Blakelee (D9)

D11: VIRGINIA KIPPA: espada en el estómago por Chace Vandom (D2)

D12: HARVEY DENCH

D12: LEILANI CORSSEN: hachazo en el pecho por Aeryn Wiggle (D6)

**Bueno, no quise poner la muerte porque sé que la mayoría bajan a ver la lista antes de leer al capítulo, y esa no es la idea cuando las muertes deber ser choqueantes, los quiero :3 desde ahora las muertes serán publicadas en el capítulo siguiente a cuando ocurran.**


	30. Caminantes Reflexivos

**Perdón por toda la tardana. Les agradezco por esperar, pero nunca esperen que deje el proyecto, es lo último que haría. Para que se aseguren, tengan en cuenta que tengo cerca a alguien que me colgaría al saber que no terminara esta historia.  
**

**Pido mil perdones, pero entre matrimonios, ropa para los matrimonios, partidos de chile sub 20 y fata de ideas, no pude escribir nada hasta hoy. Creanme que traté de que las cosas salieran, y pudieron hacerlo luego de strujarme la cabeza. Ajajajja.  
**

**Gracias a los que me dejan los reviews y los que siguen la historia, son un verdadero incentivo para escribirla :) Runa, aLe, Daka y los demás, graaacias :D**

* * *

**Noelle Singrose – Distrito 2 POV**

Esto ya se está volviendo insoportable, las arañas ya me dejaron acá hace más o menos un día y no puedo zafarme. Mi estómago ya está comenzando a rugir –bueno, eso ya fue hace rato, pero me di cuenta ahora que no me quedan fuerzas para luchar contra las amarras-. Sé que sería estúpido pedir ayuda, sé que cualquiera que me escuchara, al llegar, no dudaría en aprovechar mi inferioridad y eliminarme. Por eso tengo que valerme por mí misma.

Tengo la espada todavía cerca del cinturón. Cuando las arañas comenzaron a lanzarme sus telas, la solté en un intento por correr lejos de ellas, pero un chorro la alcanzó y ahora quedó ahí. Fue más bien suerte, pero no puedo usarla puesto que todo mi cuerpo está aprisionado por toda está masa ya no tan pegajosa.

Estoy bajo tierra, por eso no puedo saber qué es lo que sucede con el horario. Puede que ahora sea día o noche, no estoy segura pues no puedo fiarme de ningún indicio. Escuché un cañón, pero tampoco estoy segura de hace cuanto tiempo, solo espero que haya sido de alguien que en serio valga la pena eliminar.

Cuando los arácnidos me arrastraban hacia dondequiera que esté, perdí el conocimiento por alguna razón, quizá los hilos contenían algún tipo de sustancia somnífera, porque desperté después, en este lugar. Solo tengo una vaga memoria de haber caído algunos metros bajo tierra para luego dejar de moverme. Un poco después desperté del todo, y en esa situación me encuentro desde entonces, sin ninguna opción para escapar que se me venga a la mente.

Recuerdo cuando estábamos luchando contra las arañas. Parecíamos estar ganando pues yo fui la única contra quien se abalanzaron tantas de ellas. Alcancé a vislumbrar como Chace atravesaba un par con su espada, lo mismo que debería haber estado haciendo yo, pero por alguna razón eligieron inmovilizarme. También me corroe la duda sobre por qué diablos no me mataron en el acto, o por lo menos por qué no me están torturando en este momento. ¿No sería algo más entretenido para una audiencia en presenciar eso que ver a una chica inmóvil y aburrida?

Tengo que hacer algo para salir de aquí, por muchas razones, pero la el motivo más importante es que en este mismo momento le estoy fallando a Bree. Yo debiera ya haber descendido el número de tributos con mis propias manos, y por lo que veo, quedamos todavía catorce, eso es demasiado. Si solo pudiera saber donde están los demás y aniquilarlos antes de que me vieran, necesito un mapa, pero sé que es una de las restricciones implícitas de este lugar. Sería otra escena tediosa de presenciar el que exista un tributo con conocimientos acerca de la Arena.

Recuerdo que cuando fuimos Chace, Kay, Xavier y yo a cazar tributos, nos recibió un área con árboles sobrios y oscuros, con hojas de un azul marino opaco, pero que se iba tornando más brillante a medida que avanzábamos. Eso, hasta que llegamos hasta el sector en que Kay se desmayó y comenzó con sus agonías, algo que no logro comprender del todo. Por su mísera culpa, yo y el chico del cuatro tuvimos que arrastrarla hasta que se sintió en sus completas facultades para seguir. Débiles.

Luego, cuando ya estábamos en la Cornucopia y llegó Chace, nos contó acerca de su lucha –o más bien derrota inducida- contra la chica del mismo distrito que Xavier. Nos aclaró de cuando la chica le lanzó el agua, casi como si la obedeciera, y todos deducimos de inmediato que tenía que ver con su elemento, y que Chace no tenía muchas posibilidades contra semejante ventaja.

Eso me hace pensar algo. Sí la chica pudo vencer a Chace solo con eso, significa que se encontraba en un lugar que se lo permitía, pues imagino que lo habría hecho de todas formas al estar en un lugar con esas características si el bosque se lo hubiera facilitado. El lugar, según mi compañero, era muy alejado, que tuvo que perseguirla bastante para llegar hasta el precipicio y presenciar el supuesto sitio acuático.

No creo que hayan puesto simplemente un sector para ese tipo de gente, las personas de signo agua. También debe haber lugares para los otros tres elementos, lo que me deja a mí con la tierra, pues eso fue lo que practiqué, y lo que corresponde a mi cumpleaños. Eso significa…

¡Que estoy en mi lugar! En este preciso momento las arañas me han dejado aquí, para que pueda zafarme de las amarras con ayuda de mis ventajas y colocarme aquí, para que tenga una razón para usarlas. Me pregunto un momento de por qué ellas decidieron ayudarme. Quizá sea porque son originalmente terrestres, ellas pertenecen aquí y algo las empujó a proporcionarme ayuda a mí también.

Por una vez en mi vida no las odio. Siempre que encontraba una araña posada cómodamente en mi cuarto, llamaba a Bree para que la sacara de mi vista. No puedo hacer nada más que odiarlas, con sus ocho patas y todos los ojos, que, aunque no pueda distinguirlos, sé que están ahí observándome como criaturas abominables. Pero ahora tengo una razón para apreciarlas, de alguna forma, me salvaron la vida, y me dieron una ventaja. Aún cuando sean dominados por los Vigilantes, ahora les tengo un infinito aprecio.

Solo queda realizar la otra parte del plan, y ahí yo entro en juego. Recuerdo lo que practiqué en la cámara de simulación. Me colocaban bajo tierra, exactamente en túneles subterráneos, y yo podía causar derrumbes y mover piedras, era una auténtica maestra terrestre. Ahora solo debo idear un plan para salir de aquí.

Tal vez podría desprender el perímetro de la roca que me mantiene en el aire, eso me dejaría libre, pero aún con las amarras y sin mucha posibilidad de cortarlas. También pienso el tirar ambos lados de la sustancia sólida que cubre mi cuerpo para separarlas por la mitad, pero algo me dice que eso también comprometería me propia integridad.

Se me vienen a la cabeza un par más de opciones, pero las descarto por distintas razones que prefiero no reflexionar. Algo tengo que hacer, pero primero tengo que asegurarme de que esto va a funcionar.

Trato de mover mis manos. Nada. Mis dedos, tampoco. Está todo estampado bajo la capa de tela de araña. Pero… puedo mover la boca, de alguna forma podía gritar, pero no lo hice por lógica. Quizá… solo quizá.

La abro en un ademán para gritar, pero me quedo muda. Es algo difícil pues también sufre un poco bajo la tela blanca. Saco la lengua y la muevo en círculos para asegurarme, sí, al menos no está atrofiada luego de tanto tiempo de inactividad. Sé que esto tiene que ver también con mi mente, por alguna razón que desconozco, pero necesito al menos algo físico para que mis ventajas funcionen.

Veo fijamente un pedazo de roca caída y contraigo la lengua para que venga hasta mí. ¡Sí! Funcionó. Hago que se acerque un poco más, sé que si quito la tensión la roca caerá, por lo que me concentro más de lo normal en que se quede intacta. La apego más todavía y los músculos bucales ya me comienzan a doler un poco. ¡Vamos Noelle, tú puedes!

Finalmente. EL pequeño espécimen rocoso llega hasta mi boca y yo lo agarro con ella como puedo, ayudada un poco por el enigmático poder mental que al parecer puedo controlar. Encuentro una especie de de prominencia rugosa, que actuaría como un pequeño filo, eso es lo que necesitaba. Pongo en posición la roca y me doblo todo lo que puedo hasta llegar a la altura en que mis manos se encuentran apresadas.

Sé que el rol que actúa mi mente no es tan poderoso como el que pueden hacer mis manos, por lo que no me fío de él completamente. Quedo en una posición bastante prometedora, en este instante me alegro de haber elongado durante toda mi vida. Aún con la inmensa masa de tela que me rodea, puedo doblarme hasta este punto y seguir con mi plan.

Aplico toda la fuerza posible en cortar la sustancia a la altura de las manos. De un lado a otro mi cabeza va y viene, me sorprende que pueda hacer esto pues antes con suerte podía abrir la boca. O esto se está aflojando cada vez más, o mi fuerza física se ha mezclado con la desesperación de permanecer inmóvil por tanto tiempo. El cuello se contrae más y más veces, intentando abrir una rendija en el área elegida, lo que milagrosamente, parece estar dando resultado.

Me mantengo así por lo que parece un minuto. Esto si que es una muestra de mi perseverancia, o idea fija, una de las dos, pero pensaré en eso después de acabar. Ya voy en el vaivén número veinte cuando ya siento menos presión sobre las manos. Doy vuelta la roca hacia mí y veo que el filo ha perdido pronunciación, pero aún tiene lo suficiente como para seguir. Lo volteo de nuevo y muevo la roca como una auténtica sierra de calar para, finalmente, ver un hueco y, ¡la piel de mis manos!

Con las mismas extremidades, hago que el hoyo abierto por la piedra se ensanche, formando un espacio suficiente para poder sacarlas. Intento un poco más, pero no se puede, la masa se torna ahora flexible, no dura como yo pensaría, por lo que resiste a abrirse más. Con la mano derecha tomo la roca y la afilo un poco moviendo los dedos en el aire y extrayendo pedazos pequeños de la misma, los que se convierten en polvo cuando caen.

Todo por última vez la piedra y corto aún más grande el agujero. Da resultado, y, finalmente, mis brazos salen por completo. No me tardo mucho más en cortar el resto del capullo, encontrarme libre, y caer como dos metros desde el lugar que tanto odio. Miro hacia arriba el ahora endeble pedazo de tela de araña rasgado y mi cuerpo tirado en el suelo, ahora libre de él. Me invade una sana sensación de libertad, aparte de darme cuenta que la espada ha caído conmigo. Pero algo más importante se me viene a la cabeza. Noelle, necesitas comida.

* * *

**Xavier Miller – Distrito 4 POV**

Ya hace mucho tiempo que partí hasta este lugar a buscar agua. He caminado más que antes, mucho más que cuando nos enfrentamos con la alianza de Nixie, y todavía no logro llegar, supongo que esta Arena es más grande de lo que yo pensaba, y no es una Arena especialmente pensada para Profesionales. Según lo que Chace dijo, las áreas están muy alejadas de la Cornucopia, y eso nos obliga a movernos nosotros desde nuestro lugar de concentración.

Doy un paso tras otro pensando en muchas cosas. Sí, que tengo en demasiado que reflexionar no es como que sea un chico normal en una situación normal. Estoy más bien pensado para destruir y ser más bien un protagonista de estos juegos. Soy un Profesional. Pero el problema es que podría no serlo, podría haberme negado y seguir con el plan de Nixie de permanecer juntos.

Recuerdo cuando cree el plan para hacer más creíble mi unión a esa alianza. Me lo habían preguntado ya el primer día, y yo no di una de las mejores respuestas posibles. Me gustaría saber a quien diablos se le ocurre decir "lo pensaré" cuando se trata de los mismos Profesionales. Bueno, imagino que fui el primero en arriesgarme a darla, y no se vieron muy contentos. Fue una especie de golpe a su orgullo, y no podía dejarlo así.

Ese error significó tener que pensar las cosas más a fondo. Si después les decía que no, o simplemente no les hablaba, iban a ir tras de mí en la Arena, eso estaba claro, y no era una de las mejores suposiciones si quieres sobrevivir, en el sentido de la palabra. No sabía qué hacer para no entrar en su juego, y al mismo tiempo seguir con Nixie.

No fue bueno lo que hice, en principio debí arriesgarme, pero a veces pienso, o se me vienen a la cabeza la reflexión momentánea, de que, de alguna forma, hice lo correcto. Esa misma noche me imaginé con Nixie corriendo de los Profesionales, y ella siendo atrapada por ellos, eso tenía que evitarlo a toda costa. Que me tomarán a mí, pero no a ella, y menos por mi soberana culpa.

Tuve que idear un plan que beneficiara a ambos lados de la moneda. No fue el mejor, pero no tenía tiempo. Quizá, al irme con los Profesionales, tendría una oportunidad de mantenernos seguros a ambos de esa alianza infernal. En la mañana del segundo día armé la discusión de la manera más creíble posible, que incluso ella la creyera para que después no me buscara y arruinara el plan. Peleé con ella y eso no me sentó muy bien, incluso con todas las discusiones pasadas, está llego a afectarme más por el hecho de que no fuera del todo real. No quería discutir otra vez, pero tuve que hacerlo.

Luego de eso di el golpe final, rogando que los Profesionales hubieran escuchado cada una de las palabras que le dije a Nixie y aprobaran mi inclusión en sus filas. Fue más de lo que esperé, no es que me hayan recibido con los brazos abiertos, pero al menos no me rechazaron y mi plan seguía en juego. Al menos estaba tranquilo porque Nixie estaba segura, y todavía más al ver que ya tenía una alianza con el chico del siete y la del cinco.

De ahí en adelante me aseguré de no observarla demasiado, se aparentar que nuestra relación de amigos había llegado a su fin y que en la Arena nos convertiríamos en enemigos mortales. Dio resultado, pero no pude evitar sentirme como la persona más cruel del mundo, aún cuando lo hacía por los dos. También decidí cortar de raíz cada sentimiento romántico que hubiera, no era sano para mí y no tenía lugar en la Arena.

Y así he seguido hasta ahora. Al parecer Chace es el único que no me cree del todo, los otros parecen haberse olvidado por completo de cómo llegue hasta aquí, incluso de que existo todavía, y eso me conviene. Acato sus órdenes para escapar en algún momento. Podría ser este, no tendría por qué volver hasta ese lugar, incluso los dejaría sin agua, pero quedando tantas personas todavía, sería una sentencia de muerte.

Pienso en Nixie y en mí. Uno de nosotros puede ganar, eso está claro, pues esas son las reglas y las tengo en mente a cada momento. Pero no puedo dejar de imaginarme cosas terribles sobre la muerte, la suya o la mía. ¿Quién nos aniquilará? Cuando llegue el momento por supuesto, pero enumero los tributos y no me queda tiempo para desear que sea cualquier persona menos un Profesional. Sería una muerte del todo lenta y llena de sufrimiento.

Recuerdo el momento en que nos topamos con su alianza y me tocó mirarla a los ojos por primera vez desde que los juegos habían comenzado. En la Cornucopia mi concentré más en mis víctimas que en quienes escapaban. Cuando me di cuenta de que estaba bien, que podía correr lejos y ponerse a salvo, me invadió el impulso por decirle que lo hiciera, pero recordé la razón obvia de por qué no podía hacerlo. Lo me que mantuvo tranquilo fue saber que Chace había matado a la chica del cinco y no a Nixie.

Luego de ese día, mi cabeza ha dado vueltas en torno al pensamiento de que lo que había hecho no fue del todo malo ni descerebrado. Me entregó una ventaja, al igual que a ella. Lo único que faltaba era escapar y todo iría bien, mientras mis ex compañeros no me encontraran, pues por supuesto iba a encabezar su lista de objetivos. Me sorprende las veces que se me ha pasado por la cabeza matarlos mientras duermen, pero lo malo es que cada vez resultan ser dos quienes montan guardia, y sería algo perturbador apara el sueño de alguien dormir al lado de una pelea entre aliados.

Es mejor callarse cuando es necesario e ir en busca de agua cuando te lo piden, de esa manera tienes al menos el poder en alguna de las cosas. Mi mochila está cargada con botellas vacías, al igual que con las provisiones que elegí traer. En mi mano tengo al arco, que ya cobró una víctima. Me siento raro al haber hecho eso. Acabar con la vida de alguien no parece ser una de las mejores formas de pasar el día. Pero igualmente sé que si la situación es de vida o muerte, voy a actuar y luchar con lo que tenga.

Ya estoy comenzando a ver como amaina el número de árboles frente a mí. Eso fue lo que nos dijo el chico del dos, detrás de esto, se encontrará la concentración de agua y todo eso. Me pregunto que tanto me ayudará estar ahí. Nunca fui un as con las ventajas de la cámara de simulación. Mi puntaje fue más que nada por el arco, pero no dejo de pensar que algo impresionante tiene que existir en ese lugar para que Nixie haya vencido a Chace.

Eso también es verdad. El hecho de que mi compañera haya vencido al Profesional más sangriento y decidido que haya visto en estos juegos. Es peligroso, tal ve le haya dado algo más de apoyo que el que tenía, pero no le dio una de las mejores opiniones de Chace hacia ella. Con solo ver su rostro al volver empapado, supe que Nixie las tenía de perder al enfrentarse de nuevo esos dos.

No es que me quede mucho que hacer en esa situación, tampoco fue mi culpa, lo único que me queda hacer es velar porque el rubio se rompa una pierna antes de que se topen, cosa que va a suceder de todas maneras. Conociendo a los Vigilantes, es una de las rivalidades en las que más pondrán énfasis.

Por fin los árboles se terminan y me encuentro con un terreno vacío frente a mí, pero con el precipicio a pocos metros de las puntas de mis pies. Camino hasta allá y me fijo en lo que Chace nos dijo. No se equivocaba si decía que era vulgarmente húmedo. Un lago gigante que se toma el lugar. Plantas acuáticas surgiendo de las profundidades del agua y unos cuantos árboles a los lados, que están más que nada por decoración. Ríos que desembocan en quién sabe dónde, incluso unas fuentes y cascadas naturales en la parte de atrás.

Sin frenarme, bajo el precipicio sin preocuparme de hacer ruido. Sé que si hubiera alguien, no oiría mucho por el sonido que hacen las cascadas y los ríos. Además, las zapatillas son increíblemente suaves al caminar. Me acerco al lago, observando con más detenimiento el lugar. Pienso en la cámara. Quizá solo una vez, solo una.

Levanto un poco de gua con las manos, lo que me cuesta un poco pues no me detuve para practicarlo lo suficiente cuando tuve la oportunidad. La pongo sobre mí y la dijo caer para darme una ducha bien fría de lo que supone ser. El agua me baña por un segundo hasta que cae por completo y me siento más fresco que antes. Hace ya bastante tiempo que necesitaba un baño de este tipo.

Luego de la satisfacción, saco rápidamente las botellas, todavía con el arco en una mano y la mirada atenta por si alguien viene. Son ocho botellas que tengo que llenar hasta el tope. Eso nos mantendrá hasta nuevo aviso si llego lo más pronto posible. Aunque quizá, si lograra tardarme un poco, podrían morir de sed. El pensamiento malévolo me ronda en la cabeza, pero sé, que por alguna razón obvia, no funcionará.

Hundo cada una de las botellas en la fría agua del lago infinito y las tapo cuando veo que no pueden más. Me tardo más de lo que esperé en abastecerlas a todas. Son de un litro cada una y sé que en la vuelta a la Cornucopia me pesarán una enormidad en la espalda. Sigo y sigo. Tres. Cinco. Siete y ocho. Las pongo todas en la mochila y pruebo el peso. No es tanto como pensé, pero va a ser más cansador volver que venir.

Me enjuago el rostro con un poco más de agua y veo mi propio reflejo en la superficie. Estoy algo más sucio, pero no me imagino como me hubiera encontrado antes de mi refrescado previo. Me desligo de la figura en el agua y me incorporo para volver por donde venía. Pero no estoy solo.

Cuando me volteo, veo al chico del distrito doce intentando esconderse detrás de un árbol pero no lo logra antes de que yo lo vea. No quiero matarlo, pero quizá el quiera acabar conmigo si no lo hago, se vuelve necesario luego de un tiempo. Veo mi arco, no está cargado, pero me demoro medio segundo en arreglar el problema. El chico sale de su escondite mi me mira perplejo, al parecer e sorprende de haber tenido tan mala suerte.

Es como de mi edad, de mi porte, recuerdo que su nombre es Harvey y que su compañera ya ha muerto. Me sorprende que no esté con la alianza en la que lo había identificado antes de entrar a la Arena, pero prefiero no detenerme ni darle tiempo. Esa conciencia no surte efecto en este lugar.

Suelto la flecha en su dirección, pero el chico se esconde detrás del árbol. Era solo una prueba para asegurarme de que no fuera un verdadero cobarde, o tal vez un peligro. De todas formas sé que dará pelea, ha llegado lejos. Sale de detrás del árbol nuevamente y veo que tiene un cuchillo pequeño en su mano. No sé quien dará el primer paso, tampoco me entero de qué tan bueno es con el arma pues no me detuve mucho a verlo entrenar, pero tengo las de ganar.

Me acerco un poco más a él y cargo otra flecha a la velocidad de la lu. Tengo bastantes, y cuando haya acabado la pelea, podré recogerlas si las uso todas. Recuerdo que estoy en el área del agua, la mía, pero al darme cuenta de que él también es originario, se me va la confianza. Lanzo otra flecha hacia su pecho y la esquiva por nada. Blande el cuchillo y lo lana hacia mí luego de adelantarse unos pasos. El mango sale de su poder y casi llega hasta mi pierna izquierda. Veo que ya no tiene armas, pero toma una de las flechas y comienza a correr.

Lo sigo y cargo otra flecha. Esta vez le acierta en la parte alta de la espalda, muy cerca del hombro. Suelta un grito, y al ver que no tiene oportunidad para correr, se voltea y me enfrenta. No sé para qué necesitaría la flecha, pero antes de que pueda usarla para algo, lanzo la cuarta de las mías y está se clava en su pecho.

El chico se tambalea y me observa con una mirada perdida, luego, lo acierto con la última para asegurarme y cae definitivamente sobre la mochila que acarreaba en su espalda. Yo bajo el arco, pero igualmente cargo la flecha defensivamente por si vienen más personas. Pero no lo hacen, y yo me alejo rápidamente del área mientras escucho el cañón que señala la muerte.

* * *

**Ian Blakelee – Distrito 9 POV**

No sé qué diablos sucede aquí. Ni recuerdo qué es lo que pasó ayer ni cuanto tiempo llevo caminando hacia la nada, este páramo infernal parece no tener fin en ningún lugar. No tengo idea de a donde voy ni lo que quiero, mi permanencia en estos juegos se ha reducido a simplemente buscar algo que pueda no existir.

Algo me dice que estar tanto tiempo en este lugar me está pasando de la cuenta. Tengo ilusiones que ni puedo controlar. Vi a Omer entre todas las llamas, lo vi arder con ellas por todo lo que me ha hecho. O por todo lo que no ha hecho como un hermano decente. Mi odio hacia el mundo en general ha crecido ahora que no tengo muchas opciones de salir de aquí e intentar esbozar algo de aprecio hacia las posibilidades ínfimas que en algún momento gocé.

Mis pies parecen ahora moverse por obligación, sé que si todo este tiempo hubiera estado en otro lugar de la arena, ya estaría acabado, pero el fuego parece darme la energía que mis acciones me quitan con cada paso. Aunque aún sigo seguro de que a algún lugar llegaré, sino esto no tendría sentido.

Nada parece tener sentido ahora, he visto tantas veces morir a mis padres en mi mente durante el último día que ya me da miedo cerrar los ojos para presenciar sus agonías una vez más. Lo único que se me viene a la cabeza ahora, es tomar algo de agua. El fuego en algún punto tenía que hacerme eso. Consume tanto oxígeno que ya me está costando respirar y tengo que poner una mano alrededor de mi boca para no rendirme.

Ya he visto un par de veces el fin de todo este infierno. Estoy rodeando el volcán, o más bien dicho ya lo rodeé, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que camino en círculos todo el tiempo. Siempre me pareció que ese era el elemento que delimitaba el campo con lo que seguía, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que encontraré un campo de fuerza, luego tendré que volver por el mismo camino, cosa que no lograré.

Ester en los juegos, además de incrementar tu valentía, también lo hace con tu impulsividad, al igual que el presentimiento de que algo bueno va a suceder, aún cuando todo lo que pasa es del todo cuestionable. Ha muerto mucha gente, no sé cuantos cañonazos, no puedo dejar de pensar que esa personas podrían ser yo mismo, que mueren una y una, pero que en algún momento sonará mi cañón. Como lo hizo el de Anise.

También la veo a ella. El cabello negro ser reducido a cenizas por las llamas que me atontan cada vez más. Si solo pudiera salir de aquí, si solo encontrara el oasis que tanto quiero. Sé que los oasis se encuentran en los desiertos, pero este lugar no tiene nada que envidiarles. Me atrevería a decir que es incluso peor. En un desierto al menos puedes tenderte en la arena, aquí te quemarías luego de cinco minutos.

Me parece que ya me volví aburrido hace mucho tiempo. Me pregunto cuantas veces al día me transmitirán en vivo para el Capitolio. No más de tres minutos, para que sepan que estoy vivo, que soy alguien aburrido a quien deben eliminar lo más pronto posible. Pero no lo hacen, les gusta verme sufrir de esta forma, es su forma de pasar el día sin salir de casa. Los otros tributos deben están dando mucha diversión, sino harían algo para que yo valiera la pena.

Miro el cielo, o lo que simula ser el cielo. Está celeste, algo teñido de gris por el humo que se desprende de esta área. Pienso en como será estar en otro lugar, cualquiera. Feliz, o cómodo, o incluso no moribundo. Vagar por esta tierra infinita no parece ser la situación más divertida para alguien. Agua… Aire… Tie…

¡Auch! Siento el vacío en el que mi pie no pudo alojarse y luego mi caída precipitada hacia el suelo en el que ahora estoy. No puedo dejar de pensar en que me rompí algo. Pero lo que me mantiene dudoso es… ¿Qué sucedió? Mi cara sigue estampada en el suelo de barro, y oigo un ruido vagamente familiar de… agua corriendo.

Levanto la cabeza rápidamente utilizando la energía que me queda y veo un río. ¡Un río! Luego la ladeo nuevamente, pero ahora hacia arriba, veo un precipicio de unos cinco metros, y me sorprende no estar inconsciente en el suelo en este mismo momento. Me levanto en cuatro patas y me acerco. No logro entender del todo mi integridad luego de esa caída, pero al parecer el barro ayudó un poco. Alguien tenía que caer en algún momento pues se extiende en un anillo perfecto alrededor del precipicio hasta donde mis ojos alcanzan a ver.

Me encuentro a medio metro del agua, titubeo un poco. Quizá sea algo peligroso, quizá sea una trampa. No puede ser tan fácil encontrar agua aquí. Me doy cuenta también viendo a los lados que el río corre hacia la izquierda, al parecer rodeando la Arena. Esto es un círculo. Lo sabía, ahora solo me queda caminar un poco hasta algún lugar que me permita subir de nuevo. Si es posible de todas maneras.

Dejo de dudar, es absurdo. Me empapo la cabeza con agua como si un hubiera tenido contacto con ella en el último mes. Casi me sumerjo yo mismo en el río, pero eso sí que representaría un peligro. Refresco cada parte de mi cuerpo que me llama y logro llegar a sentirme como nuevo.

Veo hacia arriba nuevamente. Veo el esbozo de llamas en las alturas y agradezco a todas las divinidades existentes por haber salido finalmente de ese lugar. Me siento como si hubiera salido del capullo y fuera una de esas mariposas que nada tienen que temer más que las personas quieran cazarlas. Me doy cuenta del pensamiento femenino que tengo, pero me quedo con él, es algo nuevo para mí.

Luego de incorporarme y llenar mi botella con agua. Me dispongo a seguir caminando, no puedo quedarme es este lugar por mucho tiempo se mi han dado la oportunidad de salvarme. Mis provisiones se acabaron, por lo que debo conseguir más, apoyo todos mis planes en la posibilidad de realizarlos. Si salí de ese infierno fogoso, puedo hacer muchas cosas más de las que imaginé. Tomo el mazo y parto caminando en la dirección del río.

* * *

**Carleigh Greenwood – Distrito 7 POV**

Damien y yo aún estamos rodeados por los árboles azules que nos indican el área de agua. No hemos hablado mucho, generalmente el ambiente se anima cuando Harvey está aquí, pero hemos escuchado un cañón recientemente y no puedo dejar de pensar que podría haber sido el suyo.

Ya quedamos trece. Doce más para poder irme a casa. Pero el hecho de que sean tantos Profesionales me quita algo las esperanzas. Algo me dice que nuestra alianza está por acabarse, las opciones de encontrar a Harvey de nuevo no son muy prometedoras que digamos. No quise decirlo en el momento, preferí no pelear para cambiar el curso de las cosas pues ya estoy cansada. Cansada del escuchar cañones que señalan muertes. Aún cuando ni siquiera hayamos llegado a la mitad, ni puedo pensar en la cantidad de familias afectadas en este punto de los juegos.

— Comamos algo —dice Damien—. Creo que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez.

— Creo que deberíamos esperar a que nos juntemos con Harvey. Él es quien se está arriesgando por nosotros para conseguir agua.

— Tienes razón, pero este camino es infinito. Nosotros vamos a terminar muertos de hambre si no reaccionamos.

— Pro algo se llaman los Juegos del Hambre —le reprocho—, ¿no lo recuerdas?

El chico se queda callado, creo que a todos nos está afectando más de la cuenta toda la tensión del lugar. Son demasiadas personas las que quedan. Dos de nosotros tres estarán obligados a morir si queremos que uno vuelva a casa, y eso no me llama mucho la atención que digamos, ni siquiera a reflexionarlo por sobre lo demás.

Ya hemos rodeado casi en su totalidad este terreno, han sido unas tres horas de caminata, y me alegro de que ninguno esté herido pues nos hubiéramos tardado mucho más. Eso es bueno por algunas razones obvias, pero es malo por el hecho de que estamos muy expuestos, alguien querrá sacarnos del mapa, los Vigilantes estarán algo atareados a este punto de los juegos y parecemos ser las marionetas perfectas para que el juego funcione.

Nuestras mochilas ya están casi vacías, pero lo que más necesitamos, de lejos, es agua. Por eso la alianza tuvo que arriesgarse a enviar a uno de nosotros por ella. Pienso en como será el área de aire. ¿En serio podré hacer lo mismo que en la simulación del entrenamiento? Es uno do los momentos de que me he sentido tan libre que nada me despegaría de él. Bueno, todo menos un par de musculosos ayudantes del Capitolio.

Me alegro de que vayamos para allá, quizá tendré algo que me beneficie, pero igualmente no puedo despreocuparme de mis aliados, nos hemos ayudado tanto que se han convertido en una especie de familia de repuesto aquí en los juegos. O quizá una familia de verdad recordando a la mía en el distrito. Lo primero que haga cuando gane –si gano obviamente-, será irme a la aldea de los vencedores, con o sin mamá y Jenna, y quedarme todo el día en casa o en los árboles. En serio sería una forma de liberarme.

A veces pienso si mi familia en serio se preocupará de que yo esté en este lugar. ¿Seguirá en pie la boda de Jenna? Lo más probable es que sí, pero puede que su hermandad bondadosa haya surgido de las profundidades al enterarse de que quizá no vuelva a verme en una pieza. Es una posibilidad algo imposible, pero igualmente la tengo en la cabeza para animarme a seguir y luchar.

— Creo que ya estamos llegando al aire —le digo a Damien cuando veo que el azul marino cambia el tono.

— Sí, al parecer sí —responde con una mueca de felicidad—. Nos vamos de aquí. Solo espero que Harvey nos esté esperando.

— Sí, su camino era el más corto. Aunque espero que no se haya topado con nadie, ya está anocheciendo y veremos la cara en el cielo.

— Bueno —interviene—. Tampoco estaba indefenso, tenía su cuchillo. A menos que se haya encontrado con alguien muy fuerte, lo más probable es que nos esté esperando sobre un árbol. Prefiero pensar eso.

— Sí, es verdad —digo y bajo un poco la cabeza para enterarme de que la tierra aquí es un poco más blanda de lo normal. —Creo que sí quiero comer algo, me muero de ham… ¡Aaah!

Lo próximo de lo que me entero es de mí misma colgando de una trampa puesta en el suelo. La red me mantiene en el aire y el hacha se me ha caído al ascender. Damien comienza a observar hacia todos lados para enterarse de si alguien se acerca. El que puso esta trampa debe estar acechando, de otra forma no tendría mucho sentido.

Mi cabeza está algo entumecida, pero igualmente veo la cabeza pelirroja salir de la nada, acompañada por otra, pero esta es castaña. Es un chico y una chica. La mujer la reconozco como a la del cuatro, se llama Nixie. Y el otro, no es nadie más que mi compañero de distrito. Es Ellery.

— Quietos —dice el pelirrojo cuando Damien se dispone a levantar su espada.

— Tranquilo chico —responde Damien blandiendo el arma aún con más fuera.

Ellery observa la red, ve mi cara y se da cuenta de inmediato que soy yo quien se encuentra atrapada. Su expresión cambia un poco cuando me reconoce, se ablanda. Veo un destello en sus ojos que me dice que se ha aflojado, ya no está tan seguro como antes. Aunque de la que dudo es de la chica.

Parece asustada, no es la típica actitud de una chica del distrito cuatro, generalmente son Profesionales, muy letales, pero ella se ve indefensa. Recuerdo a su compañero de distrito, él sí que pertenece a los Profesionales.

— ¿Carleigh? —pregunta Ellery algo atrasado en el tiempo.

— Sí, soy yo, por favor baja ese cuchillo —dio al percatarme de su arma—. No te haremos nada, lo juro.

— ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? —dice algo incrédulo.

— ¿Crees que en esta posición puedo hacerte algo? —le aseguro, su expresión cambia un poco luego de eso.

El chico baja el cuchillo, lo único que espero es que Damien no decida atacarlo, pues sería e fin para ambos sabiendo lo bueno que es Ellery con los cuchillos. Recuerdo haberlo visto en entrenamiento y parecía un verdadero profesional. Me pregunto cuál será su secreto para la técnica.

— Veo que somos cuatro —interviene Damien, lo que me sorprende un poco—. Pero imagino que mientras más mejor.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —habla la chica del cuatro por primera vez.

— Que podríamos ayudarnos—. Me sorprende el tono sereno de Damien, como si le estuviera hablando a una niña de cinco años acerca de cómo sumar y restar.

— ¿Estás diciendo que seamos aliados? —pregunta Ellery nombrando lo obvio.

— Me parece que sería de más ayuda eso —digo yo desde las alturas.

Ellery observa a Nixie por un momento. Sé que a nosotros nos conviene mucho más que ellos, pero no tenemos nada que perder de esa forma. Reflexionan durante un tiempo algo prolongado, pero sé que no soy nadie para interrumpirlos. Finalmente, el pelirrojo se dispone a hablar.

— Creo que es lo más nos conviene —opina observándonos intercaladamente—. Los Profesionales parecen seguir sólidos como siempre, y de a dos no tenemos muchas posibilidades.

— Exacto —afirma Damien.

— Creo que somos una alianza —dice Nixie, lo que me alegra bastante, pero algo más se me viene a la cabeza.

— Bueno, ahora que podemos confiar en los demás, ¿podría alguien sacarme de aquí?

Los chicos se acercan y Nixie hace guardia, mientras intentan sacarme. Espero, pero luego me entra la duda.

— Saben hacer trampas, eso nos será útil a todos —agrego para incentivar—. Estos lazos están muy apretados…

— Espera… —dice Ellery—. Nosotros no hicimos esta trampa… simplemente pasábamos y escuchamos tu grito, quisimos aprovechar.

— Pero si ustedes no la hicieron, ¿quién fue?

Es mi última palabra. Veo una pequeña sombra moverse entre los arbustos y tomar el cuchillo que Ellery había dejado en el suelo. El pelo rubio y liso deja una onda tras él y la niña se detiene rápidamente. Me observa un poco, luego, levanta el brazo y no duda en lanzarme el cuchillo hacia el cuello, correr, y perderse de nuevo en el bosque.

La respiración se me entrecorta y lo último que escucho es a Damien y Ellery gritando para que luche, pero ya no puedo. Cierro lentamente los ojos para finalmente descansar.

* * *

**LISTA DE MUERTES**

D1: LIAM WRIGHT: cuchillo accidental en el pecho por Kay Clawson (D1)

D1: KAY CLAWSON

D2: CHACE VANDOM

D2: NOELLE SINGROSE

D3: CYRIL KRAFT: flechazo en el cuello por Xavier Miller (D4)

D3: CLEO CORLETTE

D4: XAVIER MILLER

D4: NIXIE CRASSUS

D5: DAMIEN AVIA

D5: GAELLE GRAFFIGAN: espada en la garganta por Chace Vandom (D2)

D6: NOAH QUAID: cuchillo en el abdomen por Ellery Valor (D7)

D6: AERYN WIGGLE

D7: ELLERY VALOR

D7: CARLEIGH GREENWOOD: atrapada en la trampa y luego acuchillada por Cleo Corlette (D3)

D8: LEAR COTTEL

D8: KAYA HALE: lanza en la espalda por Liam Wright (D1)

D9: IAN BLAKELEE

D9: ANISE GRAY: cuchillo en el pecho por Kay Clawson (D1)

D10: DEREK FOY: continuamente apuñalado por Noelle Singrose (D2)

D10: CHARLEEN KERSLEY

D11: DARRYL COLLINGWOOD: mazo en la cabeza por Ian Blakelee (D9)

D11: VIRGINIA KIPPA: espada en el estómago por Chace Vandom (D2)

D12: HARVEY DENCH: flechazo en el pecho por Xavier Miller (D4)

D12: LEILANI CORSSEN: hachazo en el pecho por Aeryn Wiggle (D6)


	31. Encuentros Explosivos

**Creo que no puedo disculparme por la tardanza, pero al menos me alcanza para decir que pude sacar algo de mi retorcida mente para seguir con esto. estoy en una especie de limbo en que las ideas tardan en llegar, no sé por qué, pero tiene que ver con eso de levantarme a las dos de la tarde. Quizá. Bueno, pero quiero decir que es completa, insipiente y categóricamente imposible que no deje esta historia sin un "Complete" al lado de la descripción. Solo para que lo sepan. Muchos perdones por la tardanza, creo que en este capítulo abarquñe más de lo que planeaba... :S**

* * *

**Damien Avia – Distrito 5 POV**

Los tres quedamos choqueados ante la aparición de la chica y se da un momento en el que asimilamos lo sucedido y luego me encuentro junto a Nixie y Ellery intentando perseguirla.

Es rápida, muy rápida, lo que me sorprende pues el distrito tres no se caracteriza respectivamente por su rapidez. Vemos un último destello rubio entre los árboles, acompañado de una risita infantil, y ya no volvemos a verla. No sé a donde se ha ido, es como si se esfumara en el aire.

No nos miramos las caras hasta que ya asumimos que no podemos atraparla. La chica que mató a Carleigh se ha ido, y con ella nuestra venganza. Es más bien mi venganza, yo era su aliado oficial, pero Ellery resultó ser su compañero de distrito y Nixie se nos unió. De todas maneras nuestro primer impulso fue deshacernos de la culpable, y no pudimos.

Veo en el rostro de Ellery lo que parece ser frustración, no lo suficiente como para repugnar odio, pero es notorio que no está acostumbrado a perder a una presa, parece ser quien está más experimentado en este lugar.

— Creo que deberíamos volver —aconseja Nixie cuando ya nos vemos menos cansados—. Aquí estamos muy descubiertos.

— Sí, sí…

Damos media vuelta hacia la escena del crimen y caminamos nuestros pasos hasta el lugar en donde supongo mataron a Carleigh, pero no puedo estar seguro pues el Aerodeslizador ya debió haberse llevado el cuerpo. Golpeo el tronco más cercano cuando ya decidimos parar, una y otra vez, hasta cansarme más de lo que estoy.

— Tranquilo, amigo —dice Ellery y me da unas palmaditas en la espalda—. Sólo uno puede ganar.

— Ya lo sé —aseguro. No es que haya tenido la mejor relación con Carleigh, pero en este momento, veo a mi alianza romperse por completo. Primero Leilani, luego la separación y la seguridad de no volver a ver a Harvey de nuevo. El plan estaba trazado para que nos volviéramos a juntar, pero vino esto. Si el chico está vivo, lo último que hará será arriesgarse para buscarnos, y menos cuando vea el rostro de Carleigh en el cielo. Con la ida de mi compañera veo que la endeble familia que formamos antes de los juegos ya se desvaneció.

No sé si confiar en estos dos, ya sé que decidieron no hacernos nada cuando Carleigh estaba en apuros, pero eso también tuvo que ver con ella. Según recuerdo, había una alianza entre ambos y Gaelle, pero no sé si llegó a mayores y no tendrían razón alguna para quedarse conmigo y no eliminarme, es lo que más les conviene.

Nos quedamos en silencio por lo que parece una eternidad hasta que Ellery habla, él parece haberse hecho con el liderazgo de nuestro pequeño grupo, o como podría ser llamado hasta enterarme de lo que tiene que decir.

— Creo que tenemos que ir nuevamente a nuestro escondite —dice y nos observa a ambos.

— ¿Escondite? —pregunto.

— Sí, ahí adentro estábamos cuando escuchamos a Carleigh caer en la trampa —dice el pelirrojo mientras analiza el terreno—. Lo mejor sería salir del alcance de los demás.

Es bastante cerca, bueno, era obvio pues lograron captar nuestra escena desde ahí. Es una especie de cueva subterránea escondida entre las malezas, pero se nota de inmediato que el camuflaje va también por su parte.

Sobre la entrada hay una especie de malla natural hecha con las raíces de los árboles. La pendiente oblicua permite que esta se adecúe a la geografía y ser cubierta con hojas. Existe una especie de acumulación de estas, pero si no te detienes a mirar con exactitud, no se nota. A simple vista es una mera discontinuidad, lo que lo hace un escondrijo perfecto.

Ellery levanta la malla de raíces y descubro al interior un estrecho e indecoroso hueco que nos soporta a los tres dentro. Cuando baja la red, la trémula luz que logra abrirse paso entre los casi inexistentes hoyos que tiene no parece ser suficiente para distinguirnos, lo único que veo es el cabello de Ellery brillando opacamente por sobre el de Nixie, no como una luz, sino que como una ampolleta que acaba de apagarse y aún se encuentra eliminando los resquicios de iluminación medio segundo después.

Puedo estirarme, pero, aún cuando sé que ningún lugar de la Arena tiene título de propiedad, me siento como un extraño. La alianza de Ellery y Nixie parece ya llevar un buen rato como para sentirme parte de ella. Pienso en como estaría completamente solo si no hubieran aparecido, pero no veo una gran diferencia en cuanto al sentimiento de incomodidad. Intento decirme a mi mismo que esta situación es más segura, que con ellos tengo más posibilidades. Y además, están confiando en mí.

— ¿Estuvisteis tú y Carleigh solos durante todos los juegos? —pregunta Nixie. La simple mención del nombre de mi ex aliada me afecta un poco, pero lucho por que no llegue a importarme tanto, debo olvidarlo, al igual que lo hice con Leilani.

— No, la verdad es que al principio éramos cuatro, con los chicos del doce.

Y les cuento de cómo nos reducimos a la mitad. Ninguno habla sobre la posibilidad de que Harvey siga con vida, pues no parece un tema muy prometedor, pero también me entero de la causa de muerte de Gaelle, lo que no me sienta bien para nada.

— ¿Por qué no te aliaste con ella en un principio? —pregunta Ellery.

— Sería la misma pregunta para ti—. No puedo contenerme, pero creo que de su parte, fue una pregunta algo fuera de lugar—. ¿Por qué no tú con Carleigh?

— Mmm, la verdad es que ella pareció encontrar una mejor alianza contigo y con los del doce, al igual que Gaelle con nosotros.

— Vamos chicos, no hablemos de ellos, ya no están, es incómodo —interrumpe Nixie—. Tampoco peleemos, eso solo nos aleja más.

Ambos nos callamos, aún cuando haya sido una frase de parte de cada uno la que creo la tensión, no creo que resulte saludable para nuestra lianza siquiera seguir pensando en eso. En cambio, abro mi mochila y saco los suministros que me quedan, no sé ve mucho, por lo que aparto la cortina de la entrada para distinguirlos.

— Veo que tienes bastante —dice Ellery, intentando ser un poco más amigable. Eso es lo que yo debiera hacer…

— Sí… Tengo suficiente para los tres.

Vacilan un poco ante la idea de comer todo lo que tengo, incluso yo lo hago mentalmente, viendo como los pocos víveres que me quedan se reducen a la nada. Tampoco es que fuera demasiado. Un par de trozos de queso, tres galletas pequeñas y algo de agua, pero la nada misma. Carleigh intentó cazar en su momento, pero todo acabó desastroso.

— Necesitamos agua —informo cuando terminamos de comer—. Harvey había…

— Sí, lo sabemos… —interrumpe Nixie—. Lo único que queda es ir nuevamente al sector de agua y traer, como Harvey pretendía hacer.

Me choca un poco el pretérito de esa oración, pero sé que tiene razón. Hay solo un elemento que para mí no cuadra en su consejo.

— No sé si se dieron cuenta, pero al igual que Gaelle —tartamudeo, no quiero parecer mediocre—. Yo no pu…

— Sí, lo sabemos —dice Nixie comprensivamente.

— Por eso es que tenemos que idear un plan —añade Ellery—. Necesitamos comida y agua, esto solo nos alcanzará para una más.

Pensamos durante un tiempo como acercarnos a la Cornucopia para conseguir más suministros. Los Profesionales deben estar ahí, pues no ha tenido bajas que yo sepa. Si siguen siendo seis todavía, no tendrán problema en seguir adueñándose de todo lo que haya dentro del cuerno.

Ya se está haciendo de noche, pronto no podremos ver absolutamente nada aquí. No sé cómo lo habrán hecho en estas ocasiones.

Me quedo estancado pensando en casa. ¿Cómo estará tomando los juegos Sean? ¿Sabrá que en cualquier momento puedo morir? Veo sus grandes ojos azules iguales que los míos observándome a través de la pantalla. Por un momento se me viene a la cabeza la imagen de él sólo en casa, con papá y mamá inmersos en sus investigaciones escondidos en cualquier lugar que se les acomode. Pero luego pienso que quizá hayan tenido algo de juicio y acompañarlo en este momento, es lo menos que pueden hacer si yo no vuelvo.

— Creo que ya está comenzando a sonar el himno —dice Nixie, rompiendo el largo lapso en que cada uno se quedó callado.

Abrimos un poco la malla y nos libramos de la inmensa oscuridad para ver el cielo. En él primero se proyecta el escudo del Panem y hay un segundo de vacío antes de que aparezca la cara del chico del distrito uno, corrijo lo que dije antes, ahora son cinco Profesionales. El chico me observa sereno desde la altura, no tenía mucha pinta de Profesional, pero en este momento ya no se sabe qué pedir y qué creer.

Luego se concibe el rostro de Carleigh. Vuelvo un poco en el tiempo hasta el momento en que mi compañera quedó atrapada en la red y llegaron Ellery y Nixie. Recuerdo cuando ya estábamos seguros y que no nos harían daño, pero después apareció la chica del tres y me aguó toda la fiesta. Esa chica va a pagar, yo mismo terminaré con ella, no me importa que tenga unos trece años.

Miro resignado el cielo para ver nuevamente el escudo, pero no sucede. En cambio, veo una borrosa y distante imagen de Harvey, también sereno, pero algo inocente, mirando hacia nuestra posición. No lamento su pérdida más de lo que lo hubiera hecho al no balancear las posibilidades, pero igualmente me deja helado. Mi alianza ya no está, soy el único que queda.

— Lo siento viejo —dice Ellery a mi lado y se dispone a entrar al escondite—. Yo haré guardia

Cuando todos estamos dentro continuamos con el silencio que se cernió sobre nosotros antes del himno. El silencio con el que me quedo dormido.

* * *

**Charleen Kersley – Distrito 10 POV**

Haga lo que haga, no llego a ninguna parte mientras camino. Desde que ocurrió el accidente contra Kay y los Profesionales, no he encontrado el rumbo, a veces pienso que estoy caminando en círculos.

Me hace gracia el llamarlos a ellos Profesionales, siendo que yo también lo era en mi tiempo, pero ahora me valgo por mí misma, no por esa manada de traicioneros. Se me calienta la sangre cuando pienso en cómo se pusieron de su parte cuando ella quiso irse contra mí. No puedo dejar de pensar que se llevó su merecido.

Siento algo de pena por Liam, de lejos era el Profesional que me caía mejor entre todos. Todos los demás me eran indiferentes, quizá a Noelle le tenía algo más de estima, pero igualmente no la vimos desde el ataque de las arañas. Desde ese ataque que los Profesionales ya no fuimos la alianza fuerte que debiéramos ser. Eso de irse en contra de los demás no me supo tan bien que digamos.

Por eso estoy aquí bajo tierra. Cuando Kay y Chace por fin se marcharon, intenté subir por el hoyo que me salvó la vida, pero era completamente imposible, ni con el mejor de los saltos lograría zafarme de las profundidades.

Si no fuera por las antorchas, me sumiría en la completa oscuridad. Camino hacia adelante, igual que como lo he hecho por un día entero, sin contar lo poco que dormí. Luego de eso me sorprendió poder despertarme sin ayuda de nadie, supongo que el pánico de encontrarme ahora sola jugó un papel importante en la naturaleza de mi cuerpo.

El cuerpo ya comienza a pedirme a gritos que coma o beba algo. Entre todo el lapso del ataque de los arácnidos y mi escape de los demás, no pude llevarme ninguna mochila conmigo, y ahora pago las consecuencias. Si solo pudiera salir de aquí, ir a la superficie y robar algo de la Cornucopia, entonces tendría algo más de ánimo, incluso eso parece descender ahora que no tengo nada que echarme a la boca.

Este lugar es silencioso y sombrío, exactamente como el escenario que menos me gusta para practicar la supervivencia. Otra razón por la que me gustaría ir a la superficie, me sería más fácil escalar un árbol que soportar el permanecer aquí, es como si nunca llegaras a ninguna parte.

Me pregunto si seré la única que haya "caído" hasta aquí. Luego lo pensé y supe que estaba en el sector de tierra, por lo que de alguna forma eso me había ayudado a escapar. En este momento debo estar debajo del bosque con las hojas verde esmeralda. Siempre quise saber qué había más allá de los árboles, cómo era el sector que a mí me pertenecía. Era el simple hecho de querer los suministros de la Cornucopia lo que no nos permitió ir más allá de lo necesario.

Recuerdo que lo que más necesitábamos en el momento en que aparecieron los octópodos era agua, y cuando volví, el chico del cuatro ya no estaba. ¿Será que lo habían enviado a buscarla porque definitivamente no había en el cuerno? Bueno, quizá fue al sector de agua por ella, sería lógico, y eso me hace pensar que los tipos tendrán agua, y que sería furtivo el escabullirme hasta su asentamiento dentro de la niebla para robar algo. La verdad es que me da algo de miedo ir al sector de agua con tributos rondando por ahí.

Sé que al ser una chica con alma de Profesional no tendría que temerle a los demás tributos, pero al tener con suerte un hacha conmigo, y nada de comida, veo que me encuentro algo vulnerable. Puede que sobreviva al encontrarme con un tributo, pero no si sin más de dos, y menos si resultan ser mis ex aliados. Puedo acabar con uno utilizando el hacha, pero puede tener armas. Creo que lo único que me ayudaría a vencer es el hecho de que de veras quiero salir de esta Arena.

Paro un poco. Veo por donde vine y hacia donde tengo que ir. Son dos túneles exactamente iguales, salvo por el lugar a donde llevan. Sé que mientras más adelante vaya, más me alejaré de la Cornucopia, lo que me distancia más de los suministros, pero la posibilidad de que haya una salida detrás de las áreas elementales es más alta. Pero la pregunta es si será demasiado lejos, si lo es, tendré que comer algo, o correr como si mi vida pendiera de ello.

No son muchas mis opciones, pero prefiero continuar andando hacia adelante, no sé qué podría encontrar retrocediendo. Tengo una corazonada de que esto podría funcionar si me apuro más que antes, no puedo ir a paso de tortuga si quiero ser la mejor y ganar.

Si quiero ganar tengo que pasar por encima de todos los tributos que quedan, entre ellos Kay. No puedo ni describir mi desprecio hacia esa chica. En un principio me pareció infantil y egoísta, pero luego demostró que está aquí para algo más que defender lo suyo. Es como cualquier Profesional, es como yo, pero en un peor sentido. No sé si yo me hubiera ido por el camino de la traición para deshacerme de otra persona, al menos no sé si se me habría pasado por la cabeza.

Si solo la viera en este momento, si solo la tuviera frente a mí por un momento para eliminarla del mapa que es esta Arena. No soy de las personas que esperan el mayor sufrimiento de la otra persona. Tal vez está lo de la chica del nueve, pero en ese momento estaba más excitada que de costumbre. Pero si solo tuviera a Kay a mi merced, haría que sufriera, nada más. Luego, quizá la mataría.

Y pienso todo esto cuando yo me encuentro bajo tierra y ella probablemente como una diosa nadando en comida. Es injusto, lo sé, pero es una de las cosas que me motivan a dar un paso después del otro, la venganza es una de las cosas que juegan un rol más que importante en los juegos del hambre. Si no solo tendría que haber mirado a Chace más de cerca, la sangre el hervía luego de que la chica del cuatro escapara ilesa.

Miro en algunos momentos el techo del corredor cavernoso para cerciorarme de que no haya otro de eso huecos que me hizo caer. Podría ir para bien o para mal, quizá alguien más haya caído, pero no puedo evitar darme cuenta de que el espacio entre el suelo y la cubierta han aumentado la distancia entre sí. Puede que yo esté bajando, o que la misma Arena esté subiendo.

Paro nuevamente y me asusto con algo que escucho. Es una respiración, además de la mía. Intento contener el aliento un poco más para rastrear su origen, está a mis espaldas, y no logro comprender si yo soy la silenciosa, o si el otro ser humano que camina por aquí no busca pasar desapercibido del todo.

Debe ser uno, sino estaría escuchando dos algo más atareado, este sonido es más individual. Doy un paso lejos del sonido, pero hago mucho ruido y una piedra rueda, es imposible que el individuo no se haya percatado de la compañía.

Miro hacia atrás perpleja, nada aparece, pero igualmente los pasos se escuchan, se hacen más rápidos y vienen hacia acá. Ya no queda escapatoria, tengo que enfrentar lo que venga. Espero unos segundos más hasta que una silueta se ve por el final del pasillo, tiene una espada en alto, pues es lo primero que puedo distinguir.

Un segundo después, veo a Noelle asomarse. Ambas coincidimos miradas por un instante y al siguiente, me abalanzo sobre ella. Grito con el hacha en la mano y ella se aferra a la espada, situándola hacia adelante, yo la esquivo y me coloco al costado, balanceando el hacha hacia su espalda.

Me impresiona su rapidez, pues antes de que la hoja penetre, su espada ya se encuentra bloqueándola. Un sonido agudo se oye y ambas gritamos. Doy dos pasos rápidos hacia atrás y ella avanza, golpeándome contra la pared.

¿Qué hace aquí? Las arañas la habían atrapado, hace cinco minutos hubiera imaginado que la chica se encontraba en algún lugar lejos de la civilización agonizando y sufriendo por una muerte lenta. Pero no, está frente a mí, en perfecto estado y con una espada en la mano, al parecer dispuesta a acabar conmigo. Bueno, es Noelle, no esperaría algo diferente.

La empujo con el pie hacia atrás y con el vuelo dirijo el hacha hacia su cuello, pero la chica se cae voluntariamente a tierra, y con un golpe seco, se queda ahí. Nuevamente envío mi arma, pero esta se encuentra con su espada, nuevamente produciendo el sonido de hojas rozando. Ella rueda y se levanta rápido, encontrándose ahora en mi misma situación.

Estas son las peleas que me agradan, apuesto a que el Capitolio se está divirtiendo mientras nosotras nos mantenemos a un paso de desangrarnos con cada maniobra, pero aunque la chica es casi tan buena como mi padre, quiero terminar con esto rápido. Ella parece querer lo mismo, pues se tarda menos de cinco segundos en embestir de nuevo con el arma. Yo me defiendo con el hacha al ponerla delante de mi pecho. No me conviene que su espada sea más larga, pero es lo que hay.

Ondea un par de veces el arma, lo que me hace retroceder inminentemente. Con la tercera yo me agacho y el hacha se me cae hacia el lado. La chica cae sobre mí y me inmoviliza en el suelo. Tiene su espada ya en mi cuello, yo estoy a punto de ver el túnel cuando comienza a hablar.

— Sí que sabes luchar —dice pícara—. Me diste bastantes problemas.

— Podría decir lo mismo.

— Te preguntaría qué haces aquí, pero sería demasiado tiempo, no puedo amenazar a alguien con mi espada por más de treinta segundos sin poder rebanarle el cuello.

— Entonces hazlo ya —le digo y miro el techo de la caverna, si solo alguien apareciera en mí rescate. Pero luego recuerdo que no tengo a nadie de mi lado, estoy sola en esto.

— Creo que estoy a punto de comerme mis propias palabras, pero al menos estoy segura de que tu arma está la suficientemente lejos.

Patea el hacha detrás de ella y vuelve su mirada hacia mí. Lo ojos cafés se hunden en los míos. La chica está loca. Bueno, como yo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás con los demás? —pregunta sin quitar esa vista de su temple, ya comienza a entronar los ojos cuando respondo.

— Larga historia.

— Creo que tenemos tiempo, según mis registros oculares, no hay nadie quitándonos la diversión.

Respiro un par de veces, sin quitar mis ojos de los suyos, me parece que es como uno de esos animales que con solo un cambio, reaccionan terriblemente. Trato de mover mis brazos, pero ella los tiene muy bien aferrados, casi la oigo decir "no querida, no puedes", pero al parecer imagino las palabras salir de su boca.

— ¿Recuerdas las arañas? —comienzo, algo de vida podré tener delante.

— Bueno, ¿quién no? —suspira—. Ellas fueron quienes me trajeron hasta aquí.

Recuerdo rápidamente como se la llevaron mientras estábamos peleando. No parecían tener mucha intensión de dejarla intacta luego del viaje que se avecinaba. Al parecer incluso esos bichos pueden resultar impredecibles.

— Bueno, se podría decir que me llevaron a cometer el error involuntario más grande de mi vida —le informo casi como si estuviéramos teniendo una charla durante la fiesta de pijamas de fin de curso—. Aprendí que no es bueno provocar a esa chica Kay, incluso cuando no pretendes hacerlo.

— Mmmm, esa chica. Ya comenzaba a molestarme antes de que me quitaran su rostro de la cabeza, ahora resulta ser una mancha, ¿podrías decirme como lucía?

— Si hablamos de esos horrendos rulos y los ojos verde vómito —digo y contengo un grito, está presionando mi abdomen más de lo que creo necesario.

— Creo que ya comienzo a hacerme una idea —dice y hace una mueca de reconocimiento que me hace algo de gracia, luego finge el gesto de asco y vuelve su atención a mí rostro—. ¿Podrías decirme por qué nos aliamos con ella?

— No pensábamos muy bien que digamos.

— Sí, eso creo.

Nos quedamos calladas por un rato y yo continúo preguntándome cuando diablos va a terminar con esto. Si quiere matarme, que lo haga ahora, no me apetece esperar más de lo necesario. Aunque algo me dice que no he terminado con estos juegos.

— ¿Pensando en mariposas? —le digo irónicamente.

— Mmm, no, la verdad es que no, me parecen tan débiles que no vale la pena pensar en ellas —suelta un poco la presión, pero luego se percata—. Aún cuando lo esté haciendo ahora.

— Es difícil…

Ambas respiramos acerca de la vida, creo que yo también desprecio algo a las mariposas. Tan frágiles y blandas, una belleza efímera.

— Tengo una corazonada —expone luego de hacer un nuevo chequeo de nuestros alrededores.

— ¿Estoy yo dentro de ella?

— Desde luego que sí—. Se levanta y me deja libre, al ver yo que no me hará nada, la observo inquisitivamente. La chica toma mi hacha, por un momento tengo algo de miedo que me acabe con mi propia arma, pero simplemente la lanza a mis pies. —Creo estar lo suficientemente loca, y al mismo tiempo cuerda, como para saber que me serás de ayuda. O mejor dicho, ambas nos seremos de ayuda. Algo me dice que tendremos un gran espectáculo con nuestra amiga Kay y los demás. Luego podemos, yo que sé, acabar con nuestra pelea, solo espero ser yo quien lo haga pues si no me arrepentiré hasta las fauces en el infierno por no haber acabado contigo en primera instancia.

No sé si me quedo sin palabras, pero lo normal de una persona sería no creerle y simplemente aplastar su cuelo contra la hoja de mi hacha. Aún así no quiero hacerlo, creo haber encontrado a alguien tan demente como yo.

— Eso sí —dice—, párate tú misma. No estoy para tratar con lisiados.

* * *

**Lear Cottel – Distrito 8 POV**

Todos los túneles parecen ser exactamente iguales aquí, hemos estado caminando por horas, intentando encontrar una salida, pero siempre que miro, veo las cosas igual. Yo voy detrás, Aeryn parece estar más despierta y algo me dice que eso tiene que ver con el entorno que nos rodea, parece un verdadero animal en su territorio.

Camina meticulosamente, como si pudiera dar un paso en falso y colapsara todo el lugar. Sé que eso no pasará, pues yo cruzo el mismo lugar que ella cinco segundos después, y no muy ligeramente que sepamos, parezco un perezoso moribundo, no necesito un espejo para saberlo. Mi cabello está sucio, casi pierde su color original y no parezco una farola a do kilómetros de distancia.

— ¿Quieres descansar? —pregunta Aeryn mientras se voltea.

No puedo dejar que mi aspecto me haga parecer un debilucho, por lo que me revuelto el cabello en un gesto involuntario y enderezo la espalda. Lo último que quiero hacer es entorpecer nuestra marcha con mi mal estado físico.

— No te preocupes —me niego—. Sigamos, estoy bien.

— No me mientas, en algún momento tienes que cansarte, hemos caminado demasiado, yo ya estoy cansada —dice, veo su frente sin ninguna gota de sudor y me fijo en la respiración normalizada.

— Pues no lo parece, yo te veo entera.

— No, no lo estoy, daría lo que fuera por tomar un descanso.

Sé que no es verdad, que lo hace solo para que paremos y yo pueda recomponerme, pero decido no iniciar otra pelea respecto a nuestras capacidades físicas. Aún siendo menor que yo, la chica puede caminar por varias horas sin cansarse, lo que no le sucede a una persona que con suerte camina por su casa en el día, como imagino que hacemos los que no somos Profesionales.

Encontramos un lugar relativamente escondido entre los túneles y nos sentamos con la espalda apoyada en la pared nuevamente. Nuestras mochilas ya están casi vacías, y no pueden llegar a cero, quién sabe cuando nos encontraremos con la superficie.

— Queda un poco de cereal por aquí —dice Aeryn y me tiende un paquete con un mínimo resto de hojuelas de maíz. Ella también toma un poco, lo que nos deja con absolutamente nada. El hambre ya nos estaba jugando una maña pasada antes, y ahora nos tendrá hasta las tripas si no encontramos. Algo.

— Necesitamos algo mas —digo y miro los túneles como si fueran a abrirse y mostrar una mesa llena de comida como las del tren que nos trajo al Capitolio.

— Tenemos que salir de aquí—. Aún sabiendo que en este lugar se encuentra en ventaja, Aeryn admite que no podemos permanecer sin comida, la superficie es nuestra prioridad.

Paso una mano por detrás de sus hombros y la chica se quita el cabello, dejándolo en descubierto delante de su hombro. Me hace gracia que los dos parezcamos un par de antenas titilantes cuando corremos, es algo que tenemos en común, es difícil pasar desapercibidos. Quizá hasta entrar a los juegos era algo relativamente soportable, pero ahora es más que nada peligroso.

Intento dejar los acercamientos a la raya, no podemos sobrepasarnos o cuando uno de los dos muera, el otro quedará a su merced y con la memoria del difunto rondando. Al menos eso me sucederá a mí, no sé con Aeryn. Últimamente me he reducido a eso de tomarla de la mano o cualquier cosa que no llame tanto la atención, pero ahora la sujeto como si eso nos fuera a dar más comida.

Es raro encontrar a una persona como ella en los juegos, pero más que nada resulta frustrante. La simple especulación de poder haberla conocido afuera, en el distrito y sin la muerte amenazándonos, me habría hecho más feliz que nadie. Aunque no logro dejar de pensar que si eso hubiera sucedido, no lo habría valorado como a cada momento en este lugar que veo que no nos han atravesado con una flecha. Sí es eso. Con la simple diferencia de edad habría salido corriendo, y estaría aún con los ojos en Riley.

Me pregunto cómo habrán tomado mi partida esos dos. ¿Estarán juntos? Bueno, el hecho de que me hay ido habrá exactamente dado el punto de inicio en algo amoroso entre ellos. Yo no era un obstáculo, mejor dicho era un estorbo. A veces pienso que al conocer a Riley, Colombus y yo dimos principio a una serie de rivalidades que se basaban en nada más que ella.

Me los quito de la cabeza con la simple imagen de Aeryn posada sobre mi hombro y respirando calmadamente. Esto es lo que importa, no lo que esté sucediendo en casa. Después de todo, lo más probable es que este lugar sea donde de mis últimos pasos, donde diga mis últimas palabras.

— ¡Mira eso!

El grito de Aeryn me saca del trance y mi mirada es hacia el techo de los túneles. Una pequeña abertura de unos cincuenta centímetros cuadrados se abre, y por ella, entra… ¡Un paracaídas!

La lona plateada de posa delante de nosotros unos segundos después y yo no logro salir de la sorpresa, o más bien dicho de la indignación. ¿Hay alguien que nos ha enviado esto? ¿Tenemos patrocinadores a caso?

Aeryn toma rápidamente el paracaídas y lo abre. Dentro de él hay un paquete de galletas dulces, unas tiras de algo que parece ser jamón y pan. En verdadero festín si ven nuestra situación. Sacamos todo de inmediato y lo trasladamos a las mochilas, solo dejamos fuera cuatro galletas, las que no comemos lentamente al estilo hámster.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, me gustaría decir gracias, pero no sé hacia donde. Creo que la persona que nos mandó esto sabe que lo agradecemos más de lo que se imagina. Siento una especie de adrenalina mientras el bolo baja por mi esófago y me paro de inmediato.

— Andando —digo y Aeryn mi observa como si hubiera hecho una broma—. Tenemos que encontrar la superficie.

— Si tú lo dices… —señala mi compañera y se pone de pie lentamente, como si las dos galletas le pesaran en el estómago.

Caminamos durante varios minutos en una dirección, si vamos hacia el mismo lugar todo el tiempo, algo tendremos que encontrar. Quisimos llegar a la especie de tobogán que nos trajo aquí en primera instancia, pero no pudimos encontrarlo.

Aeryn toma mi mano y la electricidad recurrente me traspasa, es algo en lo que estoy trabajando, no me culpen, pero pareciera como si sus dedos siempre estuvieran cálidos. Prefiero culpar a mi temperatura corporal, ella debe ser la responsable de todo esto.

* * *

**Chace Vandom – Distrito 2 POV**

No logro soportar esto. Kay ha estado más de un día apoyada contra el cuerno, lamentándose por la muerte del chico. A mí, sinceramente, me alegra que lo haya echo, o que su instinto haya fallado una vez en la vida. Ahora tenemos un oponente menos, aunque estoy sumido en una ansiedad casi melancólica hasta esperar que ella muera también, es una rival.

Sé que en este momento me postularía como el traicionero más grande de los juegos si hiciera eso, sobre todo porque la chica se encuentra en una especie de estrés post traumático, aunque eso solo hace más fácil su ida. Si quiere irse, que lo haga y deje de causarme problemas.

Luego está el chico del cuatro. Me prometí vigilarlo por si iba a ayudar a su amiguita de distrito. En este momento me arrepiento por haberlo enviado a buscar agua, eso solo le dará un empuje para juntarse con ella. A menos que venga hasta acá como el perro fiel que a veces resulta ser. Una de dos, pero de todas formas debo encargarme de él también.

Tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que pareciera como que va a explotar. El escape de Charleen y la ausencia de Noelle aquí. Mi compañera de distrito era la única persona en que podía confiar, también con la que compartía ese potencial de locura, pero las arañas se la llevaron, y lo peor es que no está muerta todavía, lo que la deja como otra rival más, tampoco que creo que venga de brazos abiertos a unírsenos de nuevo.

Con todos los tributos que quedan escondidos en el bosque, lo único que me queda es que un milagro ocurra y nos junten a todos por alguna razón. Sé que los vigilantes pueden hacer eso, pero al parecer hay sectores del bosque más divertidos que la misma Cornucopia, alguien debe estar haciendo bien su trabajo.

Quizá es esa chica del cuatro. No, aún no me olvido de cómo se rió de mí. Yo creo que incluso le gana a su compañero en la lista de personas a las que yo tengo que eliminar. Y si no lo hago, moriré en el intento. Después de todo soy un Profesional, lo más probable es que no sea yo quien estire la pata en un enfrentamiento, ella es una simple niñita que dio a parar aquí.

Es de día, diría yo que más de las doce, por lo que no es conveniente salir a cazar en este momento, preferible esperar hasta la noche. No estoy al tanto de las demás alianzas, han muerto tantos que no sé quienes quedan, solo tengo en mente a la chica del cuatro, a Noelle, Charleen y el pelirrojo del siete. Era él a quien vi lanzar cuchillos, era casi tan bueno como Kay, y eso es preocupante. Bueno, si por los giros del destino sigue aliado con la compañera de Xavier, podré acabar con él al mismo tiempo que con ella.

Me enerva el no ser útil para el avance de estos juegos. Estas sentado aquí, sin nada que hacer y mirando al vacío. Que ambos estemos haciendo lo mismo, Kay y yo, derrochando las posibilidades de aportar en serio, no me gusta. Es hora de actuar, mi espada quiere sangre y voy a dársela. Solo esperaré a que el chico del cuatro aparezca para que no sea algo de ayuda, quizá pueda…

¡Sí! Una idea brillante, la mejor que podría haber tenido. Y lo más dramático, es que me divertirá como se lleva a cabo. Solo esperar un poco, que el chico nos supla de agua y entrará en marcha. Ya se fue hace bastante tiempo, antes de que muriera Liam, no creo que esté muy lejos. A menos que… No, no, él no tendría agallas para irse con la chica. Aún cuando la pelea no haya sido tan convincente, el chico no es tonto.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —me pregunta una voz a mi espalda. Me volteo y veo a Kay con un rostro en penumbra y las manos a los lados. ¿Acaso perdió todo el ánimo?

— Acabo de tener una idea, esperemos a que llegue el chico, no será útil.

— Que bien, ya me aburría—. El hecho de que diga eso, y con ese tono, me hace pensar que intenta salvar el pellejo del arranque que en algún momento tuvo, pero no es capaz de hacerlo.

Voy a sacar un paquete de frutas secas a una de las mochilas que no son la mía y también tomo uno para Kay. Llego a sentarme a su lado y le lanzo el plástico a las manos, lo intercepta a gatas y se tarda en abrirlo una eternidad. ¿Qué pasa con esta chica?

— Creo que todo este asunto de las muertes nos está pasando la raya —comento en in intento de avivar el ambiente—. Debemos actuar como Profesionales.

— Tendrías que ver en que estado estamos primero.

Ya lo sé, somos tres, probablemente dos, pero estoy casi seguro de que el chico llegará. Y aunque no lo haga, aún siendo dos podemos acabar con una alianza de cuatro. Estamos entrenados, crecimos de esta forma, supongo que con eso tiene que ver la corona y no con la mera suerte de algunos.

— Solo espera a que llegue el otro, luego veremos que hacer—. Tengo que intentar ser amigable. Puede que en este caso no sea tan necesario, la chica está en sus talones, podría decirle que vienen más arañas y no reaccionaría, pero debo hacerle creer a los que me observan que soy tan fiel como una persona normal y no focalizada pueda.

— Creo que ahí viene…

Y es efectivo, al menos la chica usa bien sus ojos, pues entre la neblina, se ve a Xavier saliendo. Tiene la mochila a cuestas y un rostro amargado, como si estuviera en serio aburrido de caminar por el bosque como Caperucita Roja.

— Trabajo hecho —dice y lanza la mochila.

Se sienta a nuestro lado y abre el cierre mientras yo me abstengo de celebrar que la primera parte del plan se haya cumplido. Al menos está aquí. El chico saca las ocho botellas del bolso y las pone en fila, como si fueran piezas ornamentales de un Edificio de Justicia. Los ocho contenedores distintos y llenos de agua me llaman como si fueran oro puro. El hecho de no haber tomado agua hace días me afecta, y aumenta considerablemente mis ansias por terminar con el período de sed.

Cada uno toma una botella y desenrosca la tapa rápidamente. No me exalto y bebo lo necesario para funcionar. Kay se motiva un poco más y llega hasta un tercio, pero no la detengo. Tenemos más de lo que yo esperaba. Ahora mismo imagino a los otros muriéndose de sed.

— ¿Viste a alguien en el camino? —pregunto desinteresadamente, quizá el chico es útil después de todo.

— El chico del doce.

Recuerdo como vimos la silueta de su rostro ayer en el cielo. Eso me hace suponer que…

— ¿Cómo está ahora? —pregunta Kay algo irónicamente.

— Me imagino que ya lo saben.

Toda esta conversación amistosa no me sienta para nada. Los dos actúan cínicamente como si de verdad fuéramos una alianza en la que todos confían en todos. El hecho de que yo planee borrarlos del mapa luego de que el número de tributos descienda, ya me hace pensar que no soy el único. Nunca nadie de los Profesionales es verdaderamente alguien confiable.

Tengo que aprovechar mi ventaja sobre ellos si quiero que las cosas salgan como planeo. Puede que el chico sea capa de desafiarme, aún no olvido su numerito en el entrenamiento, pero no se arriesgará a que los patrocinadores lo saquen de sus listas. Con Kay, bueno, tiene la técnica y los cuchillos y todo eso, pero hay que ser honestos, la muerte de su adorado novio pareció haberla sacado del mundo real, ya ni siquiera nos amenaza con cosas atroces si no vamos a cazar.

A los televidentes no les agrada el diálogo, les gusta la acción, y por suerte, eso es lo que yo sé hacer. Desgraciadamente puede que yo no sea con exactitud el protagonista de lo que viene, pero me agradará presenciarlo y saber que es mi obra.

— Bueno, basta de charla, centrémonos en lo importante —ambos me observan seriamente como si estuvieran acatando las ordenes de un capitán, al parecer si que impongo respeto.

— ¿Qué haremos? —pregunta Xavier mientras toma su arco.

— Yo no haré nada —digo y entorno los ojos—, tú lo harás.

— ¿Y de qué se trata?—. Parece no estar captando el centro de todo, debería alivianar la tensión en el arco, podría romperse, solo por si acaso.

— De tu inservible compañera de distrito.

* * *

**Aeryn Wiggle – Distrito 6 POV**

Los túneles se ensanchan y algo me dice que llegaremos pronto a una salida, esa comida que enviaron los patrocinadores hace unas horas nos prendió algo más que las hormonas, estamos ahora ambos decididos a salir.

A lo lejos veo una especie de luz, una forma de rectángulo ensanchado. Debe de ser la salida. Hay unos cuantos túneles alternativos a los lados, los hemos tomado algunas veces para escondernos, pero no les hago caso ahora. Solo la luz me llama como a una polilla.

Corremos haciendo algo de ruido hasta el lugar iluminado y vemos una perfecta proyección del cielo. El cielo azul, el cielo que tanto había extrañado.

— Lo hicimos, ¡salimos! —sigo con una voz más aguda de lo normal, pero no vale la pena intentar tragarme mis palabras, pues en ese momento, Lear me planta un beso rápido, yo abro las órbitas de los ojos hasta dejarlos como platos y cedo ante lo inevitable.

Es algo mágico. Sí, algo. Tal vez podríamos estar fuera de lo juegos y sería mucho mejor, tal vez rodaríamos bajo una colina, pero no, aquí es más que nada una esperanza de que no es el fin del mundo. Nos quedamos así por más de lo que yo habría estimado conveniente, pero luego nos separamos y lo miro a esos profundos ojos, como si el las olas corriendo en ellos pudieran atraparme. Pero no, quito la vista, y no porque sus ojos me hayan aburrido, sino porque una voz nos interrumpe justo delante.

— Pero que romántico, ¿no lo crees Noelle? —dice la chica rubia a la que distingo como a la del diez. Junto a ella está la viva imagen de la fémina del dos, ambas nos observan como un león que encontró carne.

— Demasiado, hasta tengo celos de la pelirroja en cuestión —replica la chica del dos y acaricia su espada brevemente antes de volver su mirada hacia mí.

No me molesto en darle un vistazo a Lear, sé que está tan choqueado como yo. Las chicas están bloqueando la salida que habíamos encontrado. Lo único que me animo a hacer es dar la vuelta y comenzar a correr como lo hice cuando apareció la alianza de la chica del doce.

Lear me sigue, aunque tengo que aminorar un poco el paso debido a su tosquedad. Siempre le ha jugado una mala pasada eso de la altura. Yo por mi parte, corro a igual que como esquivo. Sacar mi ardilla interna, eso es lo que hago.

Mi ardilla interna me guía hacia uno de los túneles alternativos que elegí ignorar hace pocos minutos. Me meto en él y me aseguro de que Lear entre al igual que yo. Algo parece haberlo hecho más rápido, pues me pisa los talones con cada paso. La mochila rebota en mi espalda y escucho las galletas desparramarse dentro de ella.

Más allá el túnel se ensancha y me encuentro con uno igual de grande que el otro, solo que carece de la salida iluminada. Salgo por él, pero el hecho de encontrarme tan descubierta no me gusta, por lo que analizo rápidamente y distingo otro que nos podría ser útil. Las dos chicas ya están muy cerca y debo crear un plan para burlarlas. Tomo rápidamente a Lear de la muñeca y lo guío hasta la intersección más cercana.

Al entrar, veo que las antorchas disminuyen, pero igualmente distingo las siluetas de las pareced de roca y el lugar por el que tengo que ir. Comienzo a desesperarme, no soporto estos lugares tan encerrados, no me llega a la cabeza cómo lo estará pasando Lear, que es tan alto. Quizá hasta tope su cabeza con el techo de la caverna.

Corremos unos metros y oigo los gritos de la rubia y la morena detrás como animales tras su presa. Captaron hacia donde íbamos, eso no está bien, tenemos que ir más rápido. Es cuando recuerdo el lugar en el que me encuentro, puedo derribar una piedra e impedirles el paso.

Me volteo y fijo la mirada en el techo para que caiga, este lo hace, pero se detiene a mitad de camino.

— No querida, creo que no eres la única acá que hace eso —alardea una voz desde el otro lado. ¡Eso! Que tonta soy, esas dos chicas también son tierra y pueden contrarrestarme.

Me resigno a luchar contra las fueras naturales y simplemente sigo corriendo hacia donde está Lear, quien se ha detenido por alguna razón.

Cuando llego me entero, el suelo comienza a trisarse frente a nosotros y unas aberturas muestran el fuego debajo. Las piezas de mueven hasta dejar un único camino frente a nosotros, hecho de piedras levitantes, demasiado separadas. Miro a Lear anonadada y veo que él se encuentra igual. Al parecer, la única forma de escapar, es cruzar.

— Ve tú primero, no quiero retrasarte —dice Lear y yo asiento, tengo que confiar en mí misma para esto.

Doy un paso hacia la primera roca, esta se tambalea un poco y veo más de cerca el fuego que se cierne debajo de mis pies. Esto sí que a miedo. Analizo la media docena de piedras que tengo delante y me obligo a llenar mis venas con valor para sobrepasar esto. Tomo vuelo y salto a la segunda.

Cuando llego hasta ahí me doy la vuelta para ver a Lear, está mirando indeciso la piedra a la que debe saltar. Las dos chicas ya está demasiado cerca y se vuelven más peligrosas, tenemos que hacer eso rápido o nos alcanzarán. No tenemos demasiada ventaja que digamos.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Tú puedes Lear! —lo animo desde mi posición.

El chico estira si pierna y toca la roca. Se da algo de vuelo con los brazos y aterriza en ella, la superficie se tambalea mucho más que como lo hizo conmigo, pero al menos no cayó.

Miro hacia adelante la roca que sigue y me lanzo hacia ella. Logro aterrizar, pero esta llega mucho más allá que como estaba antes, he dejado una distancia atmosférica entre ambas rocas, y eso será difícil de sortear. Miro hacia atrás y me percato de la poca facilidad con la que Lear se dispone a saltar a la siguiente roca, no puedo dejar de pensar que esto es culpa mía.

Me animo para avanzar más rápido, tengo que saltar rápido si quiero darle tiempo a mi compañero para que llegue también. Me doy un impulso enorme y puedo llegar a la siguiente plataforma y saltar también a la subsiguiente. Con mi agilidad aterrizo unos segundos después en la tierra firme del otro lado, pero veo que Lear no se encuentra bien.

— Vamos, si no es tan difícil —chillo.

— Aeryn —él grita— no puedo.

— Sí, sí puedes, yo te estoy esperando justo aquí.

Al ver que se desespera, intento extraer del tintero cada una de las cosas que podrían darle un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Paso por muchas, pero no son suficientes.

— Vamos, piensa en tu hogar, en tu distrito —berreo con todas mis fuerzas.

— Eso no ayuda mucho.

— Veo que tienen algo de diversión —dice la chica del dos mientras llegan hasta el borde del precipicio inicial—. No nos necesitaron a nosotros para acabar con ustedes mismos.

Hago caso omiso a sus palabras, ahora Lear necesita llegar hasta aquí, o necesito que lo haga. El rubio se tambalea al igual que las piedras que lo sujetan en la altura. Veo a los metros como su cara se empaña con sudor y las manos comienzan a temblar.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Solo salta!

Sé que si logra saltar una piedra más, las dos chicas le lanzarán un hacha o algo parecido, pero alguna posibilidad hay, no puedo dejarlo ir, él no puede dejarme sola. La roca se mueve de un lado a otro, no parece querer quedarse quieta. "Vamos". Pienso con todas mis fuerzas, unas plegarias más no lo ayudarán, solo necesita creer en sí mismo, aún cuando su altura lo traicione.

Lear se quita la mochila y la balancea para lanzármela.

— Creo que necesitarás esto —dice y el bolso vuela por los aires hacia mí.

— ¡No! ¡Tú llegarás aquí! Solo salta, puedes hacerlo.

Pone los brazos adelante y los ondea rápidamente para saltar. Sus pies aterrizan endeblemente en la superficie sólida de la piedra, pero esta cede. Veo una un último gesto de Lear y oigo la risa de la chica del diez antes de que caiga hacia el fuego de abajo. Ni siquiera alcanzo a decirle adiós.

Las llamas se tragan su cuerpo, junto con el cabello brillante, los ojos marinos y la altura envidiable.

¡Boom!

* * *

**LISTA DE MUERTES**

D1: LIAM WRIGHT: cuchillo accidental en el pecho por Kay Clawson (D1)

D1: KAY CLAWSON

D2: CHACE VANDOM

D2: NOELLE SINGROSE

D3: CYRIL KRAFT: flechazo en el cuello por Xavier Miller (D4)

D3: CLEO CORLETTE

D4: XAVIER MILLER

D4: NIXIE CRASSUS

D5: DAMIEN AVIA

D5: GAELLE GRAFFIGAN: espada en la garganta por Chace Vandom (D2)

D6: NOAH QUAID: cuchillo en el abdomen por Ellery Valor (D7)

D6: AERYN WIGGLE

D7: ELLERY VALOR

D7: CARLEIGH GREENWOOD: atrapada en la trampa y luego acuchillada por Cleo Corlette (D3)

D8: LEAR COTTEL: desequilibrado y tragado por el fuego subterráneo.

D8: KAYA HALE: lanza en la espalda por Liam Wright (D1)

D9: IAN BLAKELEE

D9: ANISE GRAY: cuchillo en el pecho por Kay Clawson (D1)

D10: DEREK FOY: continuamente apuñalado por Noelle Singrose (D2)

D10: CHARLEEN KERSLEY

D11: DARRYL COLLINGWOOD: mazo en la cabeza por Ian Blakelee (D9)

D11: VIRGINIA KIPPA: espada en el estómago por Chace Vandom (D2)

D12: HARVEY DENCH: flechazo en el pecho por Xavier Miller (D4)

D12: LEILANI CORSSEN: hachazo en el pecho por Aeryn Wiggle (D6)


	32. Traición, Venganza y Relojes Rotos

**Hooola de nuevo, continúo en mi etapa de escasez de ideas, no sé con qué tendrá que ver, pero me aseguro de por lo menos subir un capítulo por semana. Aquí está el 32, exactamente siete días después del 31. Quiero agradecerles por los reviews y por su apoyo, parezco estrella se cine recibiendo un oscar, ya lo sé, pero es mucho lo que me alegra cuando veo que la cuenta sube, e incluso más cuando los leo :) sigan leyendo y poniendo reviews, imagino que quedarán unos cuatro o cinco capítulos de juegos más el de entrevistas. Espero que sigan leyendo hasta que acabe, también tengo otro proyecto en mente, pero en ese voy a necesesitar apoyo más concreto, imagino que saben a qué me refiero :) **

**ajajaja, lean :)**

* * *

**Xavier Miller – Distrito 4 POV**

El único pensamiento que ronda mi cabeza en este momento es en no encontrar a Nixie, exactamente lo contrario a lo que hace una hora predominaba. Recuerdo como esperaba encontrarla en algún aposento para dejar finalmente a los Profesionales, irme con ella. Bueno, si me aceptaba, claro. Imagino que ahora y desde antes de los juegos no soy exactamente alguien en quien pueda confiar.

Dejo las discusiones internas acerca de las posibilidades para enfrascarme en algún plan que me ayude. Necesito pensar algo, de otra manera, puede que sea muy tarde cuando la chica tenga la mala suerte de aparecer.

Podría pensar que es ridículo lo que me abruma, pero podría apostar a que el chico del dos habló en serio cuando dijo que me estaría pisando los talones cuando partiera. Desearía haberme escabullido cuando tuve tiempo, antes de regresar al cuerno y suplirlos con agua, eso me habría sido útil, pero lo desaproveché por mi temor enfermizo a los Profesionales que quedan.

Cuando llegué de mi travesía en el sector de agua, Chace me estaba esperando con un plan que no me agradaba en lo más mínimo. Kay no parecía la más convencida, pero veo que por alguna razón dejó de intentar ser la líder, algo acabó con su hambre de sangre. No pregunté cómo había muerto Liam, pero eso me tenía sin cuidado pues era lógico que algo había tenido que ver con la chica del uno.

Luego de que repartiéramos el agua, Chace lanzó la bomba. Recuerdo ese momento como si estuviera tomando lugar justo ahora. Sus palabras fueron claras: "tiene que ver con tu inútil compañera de distrito". Era obvio que no confiaba en mí, se le veía en la mirada. Nunca había confiado en mí, pues no recuerdo haber dado indicios de con suerte enterarme de que Nixie seguía viva durante los juegos.

Después de eso ya no me sentí seguro, pero mi desesperación llegó a su tope cuando me anunció que debía andar por el bosque, días si era necesario, hasta encontrar a mi compañera de distrito. Luego, llevarla al campamento de la Cornucopia, viva o muerta. Esas dos posibilidades no tenían mucho futuro. Podía llevarla viva, pero de esa manera no esperaba verla en pie dos segundos hasta que Chace acabara con ella. Muerta; esa es otra historia.

Pensé en que el chico había perdido la cabeza cuando dijo eso, ¿qué clase de eficacia acarreaba ese plan? De cualquier forma podría haberla encontrado y escaparme, no sería algo que a los Patrocinadores les desagradara, desde luego que iban a tomarnos como otro ejemplo de enamorados contra el destino, eso les agradaba. Pero el simple hecho de que Chace no me dijera que tuviera cuidado en no escapar, me aseguró de que no podía hacerlo de ninguna manera. Resultaba más peligroso que hubiera omitido la advertencia a decirla a viva voz.

Puede estar en los árboles, o quizá me sigue la pista a unos cien metros de distancia, pero de cualquier forma, lo más probable es que no me encuentre solo y con las de ganar. Si Nixie aparece y debo tomar una decisión, no será la adecuada, no hay forma de hacer la elección correcta con todas estas variables.

Me dirigí de inmediato hacia el sur, desde donde había llegado. La última vez que pude ver a Nixie, estaba aquí, y supongo, y espero, que haya sido inteligente de moverse por todos los lugares para que nadie la rastree. Tengo la idea de caminar sin rumbo por un largo tiempo, al menos hasta que Chace desista de seguirme, donde quiera que esté.

Me pregunto si Nixie sigue en su alianza con ese chico del siete. Espero que así sea, él resultaba como una buena protección y también fue el más rápido en escapar cuando comenzamos a perseguirlos hace unos días. Él puede mantenerla a salvo hasta que tenga que morir. Rezo para no ser yo quien lo mate, se alió con Nixie cuando lo que más ella necesitaba era un compañero.

Tengo la suerte de no ver nada en mi horizonte. Siempre los mismos árboles azules que logran iluminar mi vista ante el cielo que ya se está oscureciendo. ¿Cuánto hemos estado aquí? ¿Una semana? Intento contar los días y no puedo asegurarme si son cinco o seis. En ese lapso de tiempo han muerto trece personas. Quedamos once en pie, demasiado.

Analizo mis muertes. Me sorprendo de la manera despiadada con la que he acabado con la vida de dos personas. Podría decirse que el primer chico fue más bien un intento de liberación, pero el segundo fue del todo instinto. Luego de matarlo pensé en las consecuencias. Me había convertido en un asesino de la misma calaña que mis compañeros. Antes de entrar a este lugar, nunca habría pensado en que eso pudiera sucederme, más bien observaba los juegos en la tele con un claro desprecio hacia los sanguinarios asesinos que mataban sin piedad. Ahora yo soy uno de ellos.

Espero que Nixie no haya matado a nadie. Nunca ha podido herir ni a una mosca, sería cambiar demasiado si manera de vivir. Incluso, se muestra inconscientemente preocupada ante cualquier situación que comprometa peligro. Es posible que lo haya hecho, es incluso más posible que haya presenciado alguna muerte, pero es imposible privar a alguien de esas situaciones cuando estamos en este lugar, pues aquí todos cambiamos. No necesito un espejo para saber que mi existencia ya no vale la pena al haber puesto punto final a otras dos.

¿Es así como se siente alguien que tiene la mala suerte de llegar a parar en los juegos? Bueno, si se habla de suerte es imposible pensar en alguno de nosotros que acarree con ella. Podría descartar a los Profesionales que se presentan voluntarios, pero son la minoría. A todos lo demás nos ha traído hasta esta Arena una urna con papeles dentro. Con nuestra propia papeleta dentro y su inevitable emoción por salir a la luz y arruinarnos la vida. En mi caso y en el de Nixie, parecen haberlo planeado von anterioridad.

¿Fue acaso un castigo? ¿Hicimos algo mal antes de ese día que nos condecoró como los chicos ideales para morir en estas circunstancias? Nunca lo sabré, aun cuando decida explorar todos los rincones que suponen el karma. Aunque algo me dice que esa urna con papeles no tiene nada que ver con el karma, sino que se rige por las posibilidades que eligen no estar a tu venerable favor.

Espero que las posibilidades de encontrar a Nixie ahora estén completamente nulas. No soportaría tener que lidiar con la presión de decidir sobre su vida. ¿Me entregaría en caso de que la divisara? No lo sé, hay demasiadas cosas de las que no estoy seguro como para tomar todas las decisiones de una vez. La mochila comienza a pesarme, quizá ella no quiere que siga, pues si lo hago encontraría a Nixie, quizá pueda cansarme lo suficiente como para no poder dar otro paso hacia dentro del bosque.

Veo en mi cabeza a los televidentes pegando su nariz a la pantalla, esperando a que de todas maneras encuentre a la chica, y que las cosas sucedan de la forma más sangrienta y memorable posible. Es su voluntad contra la mía, aunque quizá alguien quiere que me detenga, alguien además de mi prominente mochila. Tal vez en casa, si están observando los juegos. Si solo mamá y Eliza están viéndome en la pantalla, podrían pedir que no encontrara lo que definitivamente no estoy buscando. O lo que prefiero no hallar.

Veo detrás de un árbol una ardilla observándome. Me doy cuenta de que hasta los animales tienen más suerte que yo, los animales, incluso las piedras, disfrutan de una completa gama de elecciones vitales que no comprometen su integridad. Solo deben cuidarse de que no las encuentren y las usen como suministros para la supervivencia. Claro, si tuviera alguna opción, escalaría un árbol y me quedaría ahí por tres días hasta que todos hayan muerto. Pero sé que entre Chace y los Vigilantes, me será imposible.

"Vamos Nixie, quédate donde estas y no te muevas". Pienso para mis adentros. Si quizá, solo quizá, se encuentre en algún refugio muy alejado de donde yo estoy, podría tener la seguridad de ser lo suficientemente torpe como para buscar en otro lado. Pero para eso necesitaría un mapa de la Arena, con la ubicación de cada persona, y eso es imposible. Se me pasa por la cabeza la opción de que Chace tenga uno de esos, pero me río de mí mismo, su forma de rastrearme –si lo está haciendo- debe ser mucho más mortífera. Y eso me asusta. Ese chico me asusta.

Algo me dice que las tiene en mi contra desde el principio. No debí decirle eso en el Centro de entrenamiento. Yo y mi estúpida osadía, ese puede haber sido el punto inicial para no pasar desapercibido en la Arena. Es algo de paranoia, pero sigue siendo imposible no experimentarla cuando no bromeo al pensar que alguien va a aparecer detrás de un árbol y matarme. Eso ya no ocurre solo en las películas de suspenso. Esto, estos juegos, son una película de suspenso de la que soy parte. Y no soy necesariamente quien tiene mejores expectativas de salir ileso.

* * *

**Kay Clawson – Distrito 1 POV**

Me han dejado aquí, Xavier y Chace. Primero se fue el chico del cuatro porque el otro prácticamente lo obligó a traer a la niña de su distrito hasta aquí. Fue una amenaza algo infantil, además de un poco imposible, pero prefiero ya no involucrarme en las decisiones de esta alianza, ya no. Lo único que espero es que venga alguien y yo pueda descargarme contra él para liberar todo lo que tengo dentro.

El fantasma de Liam parece rondar por todos los rincones de la Cornucopia. A veces lo veo viendo los suministros, también buscado armas, pero siempre manteniendo la distancia de mí. ¿Será que me tiene miedo? ¿Será que resulte ser tan inhumana como para matarlo a él mismo? Continuó balanceando las opciones. Ese cuchillo salió de mi mano, voló hasta la chica del diez, pero por alguna razón no le dio a ella, sino que a él. Técnicamente tiene sentido, pero yo sigo cuestionándomelo.

Se suponía que éramos ambos felices, que teníamos los juegos para nosotros y de alguna forma, uno de los dos iba a vencer. Siempre pensé eso, pero ahora ni yo quiero volver a casa, no a ver a los ojos a Avalon, no quiero sentir esa vergüenza luego de haber aniquilado a su hermano. Supongo que a nadie le alcanzarían las agallas para enfrentarse a esa situación.

Bueno, aun cuando todo esto haya sido accidental. Yo soy quien está cargando con la culpa. Si en este momento me ofrecieran un deseo, sería el de regresar el tiempo y haber lanzado solo un cuchillo, me odio a mí misma por querer relucir con tanto espectáculo, eso fue lo que me arrebató a Liam en un principio.

Nunca logré entender por qué prefirió quedarse en casa antes de venir a los juegos. Todavía no logro comprenderlo del todo, no me cabe en la cabeza la idea de saltarse la oportunidad de brillar de esta forma.

Brillar, todo tiene que ver con eso. Orgullo, el anhelo que me trajo aquí en primera instancia. Todas las chicas del uno se presentan voluntarias por esa razón. Yo soy una de ellas, soy parte de montón, y todavía me ronda por la cabeza la búsqueda de la razón por la que Liam haya desistido. Quizá abrió los ojos de alguna forma, quizá supo que todo esto era una patraña. Ese pensamiento es algo que veo lejano, pero algo de sentido gana luego de pensarlo por un rato. En algún momento tuvo una oportunidad de ganarle al destino que le arrebató el futuro normal que escogió, pero yo se lo quité.

Era un excelente Profesional. Sabía luchar, los años de entrenamiento sirvieron como lo hacen con todos nosotros. Yo misma llegué a pensar que Liam podía incluso tener más potencial que Chace. El chico del dos solo parecía buscar lo que yo, dar un buen espectáculo, y ahora, eso se urde en mi cabeza como un deseo superficial. ¿Cuál es la idea? Bueno, sí, tiene sus ventajas, pero todas tienen que ver con el reconocimiento público, ¿dónde queda la intimidad? En el Capitolio no te dejan tranquilo cuando eres un campeón, eso lo sé de un par de amigos de mis padres, incluso han dicho que se torna odioso.

Aún puedo ver el cabello oscuro del chico asomándose por detrás del cuerno. Si no estuviéramos aquí, diría que juega a las escondidas. Revela el espíritu de niño que se nos obliga a dejar de lado. Tiene las manos también apoyadas, esperando a saltar y asustarme, pero yo ya sé que lo hará, es más o menos la vigésima vez que sucede todo esto.

Me llegan recuerdos acerca desde mi vida normal de distrito uno. Me golpean las noches en casa de Avalon, cuando yo escogía mi pijama más hermoso para que Liam, por mero accidente, lo viera y se quedara pensando en mí. A esa edad yo daba por hecho que de esa forma soñaría conmigo, y eso que solo tenía catorce. En la noche charlaba con Avalon más fuerte de lo necesario para que el chico escuchara mi voz desde la habitación vecina. Todo el tiempo pensé que él también se quedaba despierto especialmente para oírme hablar, lo más probable es que se haya puesto tapones.

Me llega a la cabeza una escena en la que estamos todos sentados en la mesa de mi comedor, debo haber tenido unos diez. En ese entonces ambas familias eran muy amigas, yo veía a Avalon y a Liam casi todos los días. Estábamos todos riendo porque a papá se le había derramado el jugo en su pantalón, ese fue el momento en que me enamoré de la sonrisa de Liam. Tan perfecta y tan inquebrantable. Luego de eso estuvimos en mi patio trasero toda la tarde. Algo me dice que el chico solo quería que todo terminara para separarse de dos niñas que solo hablaban de Los Juegos del Hambre, y de cómo podrían vencer a todos en ese mismo momento.

Se me dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro cuando recuerdo una anécdota. Creo que es el momento es que me he avergonzado más en toda mi vida. Tenía dieciséis, fue en invierno del año pasado, cuando me quedé a dormir a la casa de Avalon como por quinta vez en el mes, que Liam no estaba. Imaginan mi desilusión cuando mi amiga me informó que ese día no tendría que gritar no ponerme lindos pijamas.

Bueno, resulta que la cama de Liam era la más grande, cabíamos dos personas sin apretujarnos y tenía las almohadas más suaves que había visto en mi vida. Quizá por eso su cabello siempre se veía tan perfecto. Avalon y yo dormimos ahí la noche, hablamos hasta muy tarde y luego caímos rendidas, yo a un lado de la pared y ella libre al otro.

Supongo que mi amiga no pensó en las mínimas posibilidades de que algo ocurriera, por lo que se levantó temprano y fue a su propia habitación muy temprano en la mañana. Imaginan mi cara de estupefacción cuando Liam entró a su pieza y me vio hundida en su colchón mientras roncaba y babeaba como un cerdo. Yo me desperté por alguna razón que desconozco y me lo encontré observándome entre risas y asombro. Enterré mi cabeza en la almohada y solo la extraje cuando estaba segura de que habían pasado setenta años y todos estaban muertos. Desgraciadamente solo habían sido veinte minutos y Avalon me esperaba en su habitación con un ataque de risa. Le tomó cerca de una hora convencerme de que no importaba y que Liam no se detenía en esas cosas.

Todas estas cosas me destruyen por dentro. Todas las situaciones en que tuve acercamientos con Liam, que ahora se esfuman de la realidad, ahora que yo las hice desaparecer en el aire al desprenderme de ese cuchillo. Aún recuerdo su expresión de terror cuando fui a verlo luego de que el cuchillo le acertara. Me observó como si fuera un monstruo, o al menos eso fue lo que yo vi. Luego comenzó a escupir sangre y fue el fin de la historia, yo corrí y corrí hasta encontrar la Cornucopia y enterrarme en sus entrañas como lo había hecho en esa almohada el día que Liam me encontró.

No puedo creer que ya no esté, y lo peor es que sea por mi culpa. Si alguien lo hubiera matado, yo ya lo estaría torturando por haberlo quitarlo de mi vida, pero la tortura va para mí ahora, yo soy quien la merece por sobre todos los demás, incluso por sobre Charleen.

Quizá yo sea una asesina despiadada, como todos opinan de los Profesionales. Tal vez no valgo la pena y por eso me castigan de esa forma. Bueno, yal vez yo me auto castigué de esa forma. La sombra del fantasma de Liam es lo que me hace soltar la primera lágrima, y la siguiente.

Mi madre me aseguró que yo había nacido para protagonizar grandes cosas, que iba a triunfar en la vida por todo el potencial que tengo. No quiero triunfar de esta forma, no acarreando conmigo el fantasma de Liam, no podré vivir de esa forma. Una vez escuché de una chica con cáncer que vivió con su novio fantasma por el resto de sus días luego de que muriera. No es que Liam haya sido mi novio ni nada, nunca avanzó demasiado nuestra relación, incluso, tuvimos suerte de que los juegos la hubieran sacado del hielo, pero igualmente lo apreciaba y lo quería como a alguien de mi familia. Como a alguien más importante de lo normal.

Ahora su fantasma se quedará aquí, con el mío supongo, hay demasiadas personas en este lugar que merecen esto más que yo. No estoy diciendo que me vaya a dar por vencida, pero la superficialidad no me alcanza como para pensar que estoy hecha para salir de la Arena. No puedo ni dar un paso hacia el bosque porque el fantasma de Liam camina conmigo hacia donde vaya, y si permanezco aquí, comienza con sus juegos y puedo olvidarlo por cierto tiempo, solo hasta que reclama mi atención.

¿Siempre fui tan susceptible a este tipo de sentimientos? Imagino a un Profesional normal, a uno de ellos no le pesaría el hecho de haber matado a su compañero. Generalmente parecen unas máquinas de matar que solo piensan en sangre… que solo sirven para causar dolor.

¿Acaso yo también lo soy? Me gustaría decir que no, pero el recuerdo de la chica del nueve y de Liam lo desmienten. Cuando maté a la chica de pelo negro no tuve ni una pizca de compasión. Por primera vez me pongo en su lugar, me pongo en sus zapatos en el momento que le lancé el cuchillo que acabó con su vida. ¿Estaba asustada? Siempre me ha enorgullecido el hecho de causar temor en alguien, es natural, eso demuestra mi fortaleza. Pero, ¿qué hubiera pasado si yo hubiera estado ahí, con un cuchillo clavado y desvaneciéndome? Hubiera sido injusto, puesto que ni yo en primer lugar tendría que haber estado en la Arena, debiera estar en casa, disfrutando de la vida y no en peligro de muerte.

Aquí todos estamos en un peligro de muerte innecesario. Creo que es raro que un Profesional esté pensando en esto. Ahora mismo debiera tener en mente la apariencia de mi próxima matanza, de mi eventual paso hacia la victoria, pues para eso vine. Llegué hasta aquí para que mi vida se detuviera por un momento y después volver a comenzar como alguien importante. Hice que el reloj parara el segundero, y me impresiona el hecho de haberme dado cuenta de algunas cosas en un lapso de tiempo que técnicamente no debiera contar.

Veo que el reloj de Liam no está ni detenido, no está yendo para atrás, su segundero ya dejó de avanzar y no volverá a hacerlo nunca, pues yo lo he hecho imposible. No es que haya quitado las baterías ni que haya presionado el botón de intervenir para luego descartarlo. Yo he roto su reloj. Ha sido mi bomba de tiempo la que lo ha hecho añicos. Un cronómetro negro que se quedó estancado en los dieciocho.

Pienso en el mío, en mi propio reloj, que es uno de los once que aún continúan con posibilidad de seguir andando. ¿Será alguien quien lo rompa o simplemente yo esperaré que se quede así por siempre?

* * *

**Chace Vandom – Distrito 2 POV**

Ya dejé la cornucopia hace cerca de una hora y no ha sucedido nada. Sigo teniendo los avisos de que el chico se encuentra sobre mí en la superficie, pero la otra no ha aparecido. Sabía que tenía que esperar, era un poco improbable que apareciera de inmediato. Por suerte, estoy de buenas y meditaré lo que sea necesario hasta que la acción llegue.

Nadie sabía, o por lo menos mis compañeros, que podía hacer esto. Cuando entré por primera vez a la cámara de simulación, vi un techo de roca y varias sombras en rojo proyectadas en él. Lo creí inservible, como un cielo con estrellas más grandes de lo normal, pero luego descubrí que esas manchas me ubicaban a las personas (o cuerpos movedizos) que se encontraban ahí arriba.

Eran muchos, pero no tardé en saber que era solo un ejemplo. No tuve una corazonada hasta que, luego de pensar mucho sobre qué hacer, me tendí en el suelo y miré fijamente una de las manchas; la desgraciada pareció hacerse añicos y derribar al humanoide que tenía sobre ella. Lo hice muchas veces más, vi caer con mi "fuerza mental" decenas de bultos que antes se encontraban por sobre mi cabeza. Luego me di cuenta de que al mover también mis manos, el rompimiento sucedía en un segundo.

Cuando caían, me percaté de que cada uno de los individuos conservaba su mancha debajo, un círculo rojo que delataba su posición, incluso cuando muchos cayeron por hoyos alternativos, su sombra color sangre seguía proyectada en el suelo en el que yo estaba parado. No podríamos decir que me divertí mucho, tampoco que haya conseguido muchos puntos en las sesiones individuales, pero ahora me es muy útil.

En la noche, cuando me toaba hacer guardia en la Cornucopia, me decidía a explorar la neblina, no por alguna razón en específico, quería ver si escondía algo entre tanta nubosidad. En una de esas travesías, me encontré con una especie de trampilla. Más bien tropecé con el supuesto pomo que tenía. Cuando la abrí, descubrí una escalera de mano que caía hasta un suelo subterráneo que continuaba por un túnel hasta la nada. Bajé y me di cuenta de que, además de los túneles hacia los suburbios, me encontraba en una especie de circunferencia. Caminé hacia mi derecha, siguiendo la forma del círculo, y encontré otras tres trampillas equidistantes. Era una especie de sol con cuatro rayos que se extendían por mucha distancia, con un centro en forma de anillo, con cuatro accesos hacia él.

No me costó saber que la forma de argolla que tenía el subterráneo era la misma que la de la neblina y que, presumiblemente, cada uno de los túneles guiaba a cada una de las áreas de los elementos. Tenía mi brújula conmigo, así que supe de inmediato que el agua estaba hacia el sur, pero desconocía el paradero de los demás elementos. Al menos, ahora mismo, voy hacia el mismo sur acuático que distinguí antes al descubrir la geografía del lugar.

Tengo al chico del cuatro sobre mí, su mancha roja brilla como nunca, de esa forma nunca puedo perderlo. Espero el momento a que aparezca otro borrón y se junte con él, o por lo menos que se ubique a pocos metros. En la cámara supe que podía distinguir mancha a más o menos quince metros a la redonda, no más lejos. Tengo algunas pistas, por ejemplo, que mientras más pese la persona que esté arriba, más va a brillar la mancha, por lo que la chica del cuatro tendrá un borrón ligeramente más claro que el de su compañero.

Me alegro enormemente de que nadie haya puesto mucha atención a la brújula. Al segundo día ya era casi mía, pues nadie pidió usarla ni mucho menos. Ahora la tengo muy bien agarrada en mi mano y veo que el chico va casi en línea recta hacia el fin de la arena.

Esa noche, luego de encontrar las trampillas, decidí caminar una distancia mínima por uno de los túneles, encontrándome luego de doscientos metros, con varias intersecciones y cuevas alternativas. Al parecer eso era un laberinto, o era lo que a más se asemejaba. Ahora, cuando el chico decide dejar el túnel principal, simplemente tengo que adentrarme en el túnel más próximo a su posición que encuentre. Lo he perdido un par de veces, pues la tierra sobre esto es completamente libre, pero siempre lo encuentro de nuevo. Me extraña su lentitud.

Bueno, yo también andaría algo lento si estoy buscando algo que prefiero no encontrar. Vi en sus ojos cuando le dije el plan que me odiaba hasta las entrañas por haberle dicho eso. No podía decir que no, debía probar su lealtad a la alianza, de otra forma, yo no habría dudado en obligarlo de veras a hacerlo por medio de la fuerza.

Su mancha e mueve un poco a la derecha y yo tengo tomar un túnel, la cosa se pierde en el la intersección de techo y muro, pero tomo otro hacia adelante y luego hacia la izquierda para volver a encontrarlo. Llevo la espada en mano, listo para cuando sea la hora y deba eliminar a la chica. Aun cuando puedan ser horas, no me fío de una defensa floja contra algo que pueda suceder. En cualquier momento puede aparecer algún tributo que también se encuentre en este lugar y pillarme desprevenido.

He visto algunas arañas por las paredes. Son pequeñas y no parecen poder causar algún daño, no se comparan con las abominables que nos lucharon antes en la cornucopia. Podría haberse visto que tenía todo controlado, pero rezaba al cielo porque no me pasara lo mismo que a Noelle, la miré putrefacto cuando las arañas ya la habían envuelto bajo esas capas de tela.

Hablando de Noelle. Esa noche esperé ver su rostro en el cielo, nunca pensé que los arácnidos la perdonarían, generalmente los mutos no lo hacen. No tengo ninguna idea de donde podría estar, pero se ha vuelto peligrosa ahora que no está con nosotros. Esa chica siempre me parece temible. Sí, hablo en serio. En el distrito, cuando la veía en el entrenamiento con su difunta hermana, parecía querer alejar a cualquier ser viviente que se le acercara. Tenía pocos amigos por lo que sé, hablé un par de veces con ella, y no mostraba una cara de querer mantener la charla por más de cinco minutos.}

Abro los ojos de par en par cuando veo una mancha roja muy cerca de Xavier, pero él la pasa de largo sin chistar. Me pregunto por qué, quizá el individuo está subido a un árbol y por eso no pudo verlo. No me detengo a pensar qué hacer, si me decido a acabar con el desconocido, el chico podría darse cuenta y ese no es mi objetivo. Tiene que encontrar a la chica de su distrito antes que a nadie.

Podría parecer infantil, pero nunca me han gustado mucho los espacios cerrados. Es bastante contradictorio con respecto a mi elemento en la arena, pero desde pequeño que no los soportaba. Estos túneles soy lo suficientemente anchos, pero solo los principales, cuando debo entrar a un alternativo, ando más rápido para no tener que permanecer mucho tiempo en él. Desgraciadamente no puedo evitarlos, pero cualquier cosa por ganar, desde hace mucho tiempo que tengo que vencer mis miedos con el propósito de ser un mejor luchador y aprender sobre la supervivencia. Según mi abuelo quien pasa por alto sus miedos, es quien vale más la pena.

Encuentro un túnel incluso más estrecho que los demás, paso a través de él en menos de dos segundos, tuve suerte de que, además de ser angosto, también corto. Alguien ahí afuera prefiere que me mantenga más centrado en el chico que en mis posibilidades de que estas paredes comiencen a juntarse. O Dios, no debí pensar en eso. Ahora tengo que preocuparme por el mínimo movimiento de ellas para saber que no moriré aplastado por las moles de piedra.

Veo algo raro delante de mí, una extraña acumulación de rojo, lo raro es que, la el sector donde se encuentra está por debajo del nivel de la tierra, como un apéndice, casi puedo tocarlo con mí mano. El chico se dirige hasta ese lugar, pero parece más ir deambulando que con un objetivo fijo. Cuando ya estamos más cerca de la deformidad, me percato de que no es una mezcla, sino que están bien distinguidas tres manchas rojas muy juntas para ser una coincidencia.

* * *

**Nixie Crassus – Distrito 4 POV**

Ya hemos estado aquí demasiado tiempo, quiero salir, por último a buscar comida. No hemos pensado en un plan ideal para conseguir agua, pues no opusimos a separarnos luego de la experiencia en la alianza de Damien. Los dos chicos tienen la cabeza apoyada en el suelo y con los ojos fijos en la nada. Yo, por mi parte, me estrujo el cerebro en busca de ideas.

— No estamos haciendo nada —nos dice Ellery a ambos, él es algo hiperactivo, me sorprende que haya permanecido tranquilo por tanto tiempo—. ¿Ninguna idea?

— Nada que no implique esperar agua de los patrocinadores… —dice Damien apaciblemente, concuerdo con él, es difícil ponerse de acuerdo. Ya hemos tenido un par de ideas, pero ninguna es lo suficientemente rentable.

— Necesitamos algo, nos vamos a fosilizar si no conseguimos alimento y agua rápido —añade Ellery.

Las tres respiraciones se oyen como ecos en la caverna. Es un lugar bastante cómodo, tenemos suficiente espacio para los tres y se encuentra bajo el nivel de hallazgo que no planee encontrarla. Ayer dormimos como tres bebés en sus cunas, bueno, no por la comodidad, sino que por la tranquilidad, aunque Damien parecía algo abatido en su sueño, supongo que se trataba de sus aliados difuntos, yo también me encontraría.

— Creo que voy a ir a cazar —dice Ellery luego de unos minutos más pensando en una salida a nuestro problema.

— ¿Quieres que alguno te ayude? —le pregunto más por cordialidad, sé cuál será su respuesta.

— No, prefiero hacerlo solo.

No puedo evitar sentirme como el ser más inservible del mundo, aun cuando supiera que Ellery se iba a negar, es incómodo no tener ninguna manera de proporcionar ayuda a la alianza. Damien compartió con ambos todos los suministros y Ellery ha podido cazar un par de veces. Incluso si no agarra nada, al menos hace el intento.

El chico toma un par de cuchillos y los pone en su cinturón azul claro. Nada más, la mochila le pesará mucho, aun cuando no tenga casi nada en ella, necesita agilidad para el momento. Se dispone a levantar cuidadosamente la manta de raíces para salir cuando la cubierta se hunde inexplicablemente, para luego rajarse y mostrarnos un pie que se encuentra atrapado.

— Ahh. —Escucho el grito vagamente familiar desde la superficie. El pie se mueve histéricamente mientras le zarandea la cabeza a Damien sin piedad. El chico del cinco lo golpea y se lo saca de encima. Un momento después, el cuerpo del dueño de la extremidad cae hasta nuestro escondrijo.

Un rostro estupefacto y la mochila muy bien ajustada a su torso, no me hace falta distinguir nada más para saber que es Xavier quien cayó. El chico me observa asustado cuando me reconoce y se incorpora mientras limpia su mono.

— ¿Xavier? —pregunto mientras me aferro instintivamente a mi cuchillo. Veo que Ellery y Damien hacen lo mismo con sus respectivas armas.

— N-Nixie… —pronuncia mi nombre y nada más, parece asombrado y su rostro se torna blanco. Suelta el arco y lo deja en el suelo de la caverna, no sé si fue involuntario o si está mostrando que se rinde.

La ira me embarga cuando recuerdo quien es él y lo que me hizo. Recuerdo cada una de las imágenes en que hizo caso omiso a mi presencia, comenzando por el entrenamiento. Agradezco a Ellery en silencio por haberme enseñado a desquitarme anteriormente, eso me ayudará ahora.

— No… no, no te haré nada —dice el chico sin variar su expresión.

— ¿Cómo puedo yo creerte? —digo con el odio brotándome de los poros, ese chico es la última persona con la que me hubiera gustado encontrarme en la arena, pero ahora veo que tiene sus ventajas, las que comienzan con el número de personas que yo tengo a favor y él en contra.

— P-porque… —titubea mientras habla—. No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

— ¿A no? ¿Y qué estabas buscando? ¿Por qué no estás con tus amigos Profesionales?

Se produce un minuto de silencio en que me doy cuenta de que está eligiendo sus palabras. Lo malo es que nada que salga de su boca me hará cambiar de opinión acerca de su persona. Solo espero que corra antes de que pueda atraparlo y acabarlo con mis propias manos.

— ¿Acaso los dejaste porque te diste cuenta de que no te aceptan? —digo intentando ser lo más hiriente posible.

— No —justo la respuesta que esperaba—. Estaba…

— ¡Habla ya! —al parecer Ellery y Damien me lo están dejando todo a mí, me agrada su solidaridad, pero igualmente intercederán si las cosas se ponen feas. Después de todo, Xavier es Profesional y yo no.

Recuerdo todos los momentos en que permanecía con los de su grupo y me observaba como si fuera un ser inferior. Esa mirada desdeñosa que solo indicaba su rotundo cambio, aunque quizá ese era su verdadero ser. Dicen por ahí que las personas no cambian, sino que con el tiempo se descubre quienes son de verdad. Me apena haberlo dado por hecho en esta situación, y no en casa donde las cosas no son de vida o muerte.

— Dame una razón por la cual no tendríamos que terminar contigo ahora mismo —. Me sorprendo de mis palabras, nunca he resultado así de violenta y directa, pero en este mismo momento, mis sentimientos e impulsividades se encuentran a flor de piel.

— No tienes ninguna —dice y me mira a los ojos—. Pero igualmente debes escucharme.

— ¿Qué voy a escuchar yo de ti? Ya dijiste en el entrenamiento lo suficiente —lo carcomo furiosa con la mirada.

— Es importante, tienes que irte de aquí ahora.

— Creo que yo no soy la indicada para irse, aunque mi piedad solo alcanza hasta un punto.

Puede que no pueda matarlo yo, pero el odio me propulsa a hacer cosas que ni siquiera sabía que era capaz. No me sorprendería si pudiera acabarlo con manos y pies yo misma, incluso contra su arco, en esa situación atraparía las flechas con la boca.

— Nixie, es en serio.

— Me parece que la seriedad ya no va contigo, al menos no cuando hablamos sobre mí.

— Vamos Nixie, escúchame.

— No —le digo esperando poner el punto—. No acabaremos contigo solo porque no quiero pertenecer a tu misma calaña. Vete con tus amigos Profesionales y continúen arruinando vidas.

Eso al parecer logró opacar un poco su intención de que lo escuche, pero igualmente no se va.

— Yo tampoco quería venir hasta aquí… Pero es muy peligroso que nos quedemos parados, debemos irnos, o al menos ustedes tres.

— ¿Podría saberse por qué? —digo casi en un tono despectivo, ya no confío ninguna palabra que él diga, es mejor que se vaya pronto…

Np se escucha ningún murmullo en los próximos segundos, pero el silencio es interrumpido por una especie de crujido bajo nuestros pies. Un instante después yo y Ellery caemos por un agujero hasta el subterráneo. Me levanto y quito el polvo, pensando que ya éramos demasiados para ese refugio y por eso cedió. Pero nada de eso.

Me encuentro cara a cara con el chico del dos.

* * *

**Ellery Valor – Distrito 7 POV**

Todo sucede muy rápido, un segundo estábamos cara a cara con el compañero de distrito de Nixie, a punto de verlo partir, para mí una mala idea, pero ahora estamos en mayor peligro. El chico rubio del dos nos observa con los ojos entornados y la espada en mano, decidiéndose con quien acabar primero.

— ¿Nixie? ¿Ellery? ¿Están bien? —oigo preguntar a Damien desde arriba, al parecer aún no se percata de que ellos se encuentran en una mejor situación que nosotros.

El chico del dos pone un dedo delante de su boca para señalarnos que guardemos silencio, imagino qué sucederá si no hacemos lo que dice. No logro saber si será Nixie y yo el desafortunado.

— ¿Ellery? —vuelve a preguntar desde su posición. No voy a hablar, esa espada se ve bastante mortífera y no me agradaría verla enterrada en ninguna parte de mi cuerpo.

Nixie comienza a retroceder, no sé si hacer lo mismo, cualquier cosa podría estimular al chico a ir tras alguno de nosotros. Parece uno de esos perros con los que no puedes ni correr ni hablar, porque con cualquier movimiento se sienten intimidados. Bueno, aquí es diferente, el chico está más bien decidiendo si hacerlo rápido o lento.

Perdí mi cuchillo en la caída, lo veo a unos tres metros de mí, eso es demasiado lejos, el rubio tendría tiempo de más. Un recuerdo titila cuando me doy cuenta de que es casi la misma situación que cuando yo y Adam nos encontramos con ese lince en el bosque. Lo malo es que no hay ningún árbol cerca para escapar, además de que el chico del dos tiene más cerebro y es incluso más mortífero que un lince.

— ¿Chicos…? —dice Damien mientras asoma la cabeza por el hoyo en el que caímos. Ve al chico del dos y se queda helado.

— Veo que no tienen muchas opciones —dice el rubio. Sé que somos tres contra uno, incluso tal vez cuatro, pero… ¡No! ¡Cuatro no! El compañero de Nixie también está aquí y es aliado del chico que nos amenaza. Quizá eso era lo que nos advertía, pero lo más probable es que ahora haya cambiado de opinión que tiene las de ganar. Solo tiene que matar a Damien y luego bajar para acabar con nosotros dos en ayuda del chico del otro chico.

Estamos acabados.

Mi instinto me dice que corra, quizá puedo ser más rápido que el rubio, pero no puedo dejar a Nixie detrás igual que cuando nos persiguieron la última vez. Por esa razón mataron a Gaelle, porque yo no estaba ahí, no pienso perder otra aliada.

— Si no me equivoco —comienza en tipo del dos—. Hay alguien ahí arriba que puede ayudarme, ¿no Xavier?

Miro de reojo a Nixie y veo el odio reflejado en sus ojos. Esta es la gota que colmó el vaso, ahora los tres vamos a morir por la culpa de ese desgraciado chico.

— Si bien recuerdo también —continúa—. El chico puso fin a la desgraciada vida de un chico ayer, no tendría muchos inconvenientes en hacerlo nuevamente. ¿De qué distrito era? A sí, el desagrado del doce.

Ahora imagino el rostro de Damien entornando los ojos hacia Xavier. Quizá con esa sed de venganza en las venas, pueda contra Xavier en una lucha uno contra uno. Pienso arduamente en cómo conseguir el cuchillo antes de que nuestro depredador pueda percatarse de que existe, lo más probable es que esté más absorto en darnos la muerte más sangrienta posible.

— ¿No Xavier? —pregunta el rubio burlonamente mientras dirige la mirada hacia arriba. Solo tengo una pequeña duda, ¿cómo diablos sabía que nosotros estábamos aquí, él se encontraba bajo tierra.

El compañero de Nixie no responde, y no sé si eso es una señal de que no aprueba lo que dice el chico del dos, o si está tan plasmado en la escena que no puede hablar. Cualquiera de las dos opciones no nos conviene.

Me muevo un poco hacia el lado, cada vez más cerca del cuchillo, si solo estuviera más cerca…

— Miren a quien tenemos aquí —añade el chico del dos mirando a Nixie—. ¿Si no es la chica que se creyó superior a mí? Todavía recuerdo el agua, creo que una venganza es lo menos que me merezco.

Las gotas de sudor caen por mi espalda y mi frente más intensamente de lo normal. En estas situaciones, mi cabello se pone algo más oscuro debido a la humedad, al parecer no soy un tomate en esta situación.

Nadie dice nada, imagino que en todas sus mentes, o por lo menos en las de Nixie y Damien, están buscando una forma de vencer al chico del dos y al mismo tiempo a Xavier. No sé cómo será la expresión del chico del cuatro, pero estoy seguro de que no ha hecho nada. No he escuchado ningún cañón que me diga que Damien, o él mismo, están muertos.

— Veo que es un bonito día para causar un bien espectáculo, ¿no les parece? —me pregunto por qué todos los Profesionales tienen que dar el típico discurso antes de acabar con la vida de alguien. Eso les quita tiempo, o al menos me da el tiempo a mí para llegar al cuchillo mientras observa a Nixie y no se concentra en nadie más.

Ya está demasiado cerca de ella, eso es peligroso. Veo que Damien ya está bajando del agujero, que ahora está a espaldas del rubio, con su espada en mano y Xavier detrás. Al parecer el chico está de nuestro lado, pues hasta lo ayuda a no hacer ruido.

Tengo los dedos ya rozando el arma, listo para acabar con nuestro invasor. Creo que después de todo no saldremos perdiendo. Pero me volteo y veo algo mal.

Antes de que Damien y Xavier puedan bajar por completo, y yo mismo pueda tomar el cuchillo, el chico del dos se aprovecha del factor sorpresa, algo que, sinceramente yo no esperaba, parecía más dispuesto a seguir hablando hasta que anocheciera. Patea rápidamente a Nixie en una pierna y la hace caer a tierra. Se encuentra de espaldas y no alcanza a arrastrarse lejos cuando la espada ya está en el aire.

— ¡No! —grita Xavier desde su posición, pero ay es demasiado tarde.

¡Boom!

Mi cuchillo ya va volando por el aire hacia su cuello, al igual que una flecha de Xavier y la espada de Damien, pero la hoja del arma del rubio ya descansa sobre la espalda de mi aliada, quien ya no se mueve.

La flecha, la espada y el cuchillo arriban a la cabeza, espalda y cuello respectivamente, el chico se desploma a un lado del cuerpo inerte de Nixie y suena otro cañón.

¡Boom!

Los tres nos observamos con una mezcla de desesperación y rabia. Xavier cae de rodillas, Damien cierra los ojos respetuosamente. Y yo, simplemente me quedo presenciando la escena estupefacto.

* * *

**LISTA DE MUERTES**

D1: LIAM WRIGHT: cuchillo accidental en el pecho por Kay Clawson (D1)

D1: KAY CLAWSON

D2: CHACE VANDOM: muerte opcional (xD), por Damien (5), Xavier (4) o Ellery (7)

D2: NOELLE SINGROSE

D3: CYRIL KRAFT: flechazo en el cuello por Xavier Miller (D4)

D3: CLEO CORLETTE

D4: XAVIER MILLER

D4: NIXIE CRASSUS: atravezada por espada de Chace Vandom (D2)

D5: DAMIEN AVIA

D5: GAELLE GRAFFIGAN: espada en la garganta por Chace Vandom (D2)

D6: NOAH QUAID: cuchillo en el abdomen por Ellery Valor (D7)

D6: AERYN WIGGLE

D7: ELLERY VALOR

D7: CARLEIGH GREENWOOD: atrapada en la trampa y luego acuchillada por Cleo Corlette (D3)

D8: LEAR COTTEL: desequilibrado y tragado por el fuego subterráneo.

D8: KAYA HALE: lanza en la espalda por Liam Wright (D1)

D9: IAN BLAKELEE

D9: ANISE GRAY: cuchillo en el pecho por Kay Clawson (D1)

D10: DEREK FOY: continuamente apuñalado por Noelle Singrose (D2)

D10: CHARLEEN KERSLEY

D11: DARRYL COLLINGWOOD: mazo en la cabeza por Ian Blakelee (D9)

D11: VIRGINIA KIPPA: espada en el estómago por Chace Vandom (D2)

D12: HARVEY DENCH: flechazo en el pecho por Xavier Miller (D4)

D12: LEILANI CORSSEN: hachazo en el pecho por Aeryn Wiggle (D6)

* * *

**Lo único que puedo decir es que me dio la wea, estaba aburrida, e hice cosas que nunca pensé que haría :) jajajaja**


	33. Cuando la Esperanza se Inunda

**Lo sé, lo sé, una semana y tres días, y lo lamento por eso, pero nunca había pasado por una escasez de ideas similar :'( Igualmente escribí el capítulo, y para ser sincera, me gustó bastante :) Espero que sigan leyendo hasta el final, lo único que quiero es terminar esto, pero el problema es que ni siquiera sé quien va a ganar. :S**

**Bueno, el próximo capítulo será diferente, serán las entrevistas a los familiares, pero imagino que ese se subirá más rápido, pues no requiere tanta dedicación como los demás. Luego retomaré los juegos, lo más pronto posible, pero estén seguros de que así será.**

* * *

**Cleo Corlette – Distrito 3 POV**

Me pregunto si estos árboles llegarán hasta la neblina, se ven muchos "nidos" hacia adelante y la probabilidad de que acaben el trabajo de caminar por la superficie me haría muy feliz. Me induce algo de miedo bajar de los árboles, ellos son mi punto fuerte, algo me dice que cualquier otro tributo acabaría conmigo si descendiera.

La técnica del balanceo se ha vuelto muy útil, la he repetido hasta llegar a este lugar. No gasta mucha energía, lo que la hace práctica en comparación a saltar o correr, además de ser divertida, o por lo menos lo que se puede considerar divertido estando aquí. Las hojas me acogen cada vez que llego al siguiente árbol, lo que me hace pensar que otra noche dentro de ellos no estaría nada mal, pero no, tengo que llegar a la Cornucopia y conseguir alimento. No sobreviviré más de esta manera.

Me quedaba un poco de agua hace un día, pero ahora me he quedado vacía, hasta mi mochila parece ser una bolsa de plástico con aire dentro. Mi estómago ya comienza a inhibir los efectos de mi satisfacción psicológica y muestra los estragos de la falta de sólidos. Mi única opción es lanzar más comida dentro, y al no tenerla, debo recurrir a la ventaja de mis conocimientos y conseguirla de alguna forma.

Estoy asustada. Antes de mi encuentro con esa gran alianza de chicos mayores me ha mantenido alerta por mucho tiempo. No me arrepiento de lo que le hice a la chica del siete, pretendo mantener en la cabeza que es necesario hacer todo tipo de cosas para dejar este horrible lugar. Recuerdo las caras de sus acompañantes y de cómo me persiguieron hasta que mi velocidad los dejó atrás. Fue el único momento en que agradecí ser la más rápida de mi clase en la escuela.

Sé que los dejé atrás y que quedaron rezagados, pero no dejo de pensar que volverán por la venganza de mi víctima. Es algo nuevo para mí eso de matar a alguien, la chica debe tener familia, gente que la esperaba en casa. Eso lo pienso hasta recordar que lo mismo sucede conmigo, también hay hermanos y padres que rezan por ver perdonadas mis arrogancias y verme volver. Es algo que veo probable, no estoy segura de haber resultado como la mayor atracción, pero mis escaladas y técnicas con los árboles algo de frutos deben dar.

Cruzo hasta la siguiente rama más decidida de lo normal. Mis pies se encajan dentro de las frondosas hojas luego de una maniobra en la que hubo un segundo de despegue. Mis manos pronto se aferran al mar celeste y me encuentro nuevamente en el centro de un nuevo agujero vegetal. Miro el cielo por un segundo y escucho a mi estómago crujir y llamar por comida. Me disculpo en silencio por no ser capa de suplir a sus deseos, pero prometo también proporcionar algo de suministros luego.

Así de loca estoy; hablando con mi propio estómago.

Bueno, ¿quién no se vuelve loco aquí? Con tanta gente en las mismas condiciones psicológicas e impulsividades, nadie sería capaz de permanecer un segundo sin asumir su desequilibrio mental. Me pregunto acerca del ganador, ¿acaso se recuperará de los juegos luego de salir? Puede que lo haga, pero siempre vivirá con la memoria de todas las experiencias negativamente irrepetibles por las que tuvo que pasar.

Ya he revisado mi mochila muchas veces para no encontrar absolutamente nada más que las mismas bolsas de galletas vacías de antes. Es como cuando vas al refrigerador a buscar comida y te encuentras con lo mismo de hace cinco minutos, casi como si el alimento pudiera aparecer por arte de maga en esos segundos.

Aún cuando vaya a pasar por el mismo camino, llegando sin otra opción al mismo lugar, abro mi mochila para registrar el contenido.

Nada.

¿Es eso lo que ocurre cuando tienes tanta hambre? No es que en casa estés muriendo de apetito, pero la esperanza de poder encontrar algo que satisfaga tu simple ansiedad es bienvenido. Bueno, aquí es diferente, es de vida o muerte el encontrar algo que echarte a la boca, pero supongo que el mismo positivismo entra en juego en estas circunstancias. Es cuando desearía haberle agradado más a la gente.

En mi entrevista no sucedió nada muy particular, hablé como la persona normal que creo ser. En el desfile no deslumbré tanto como otros, al menos no tanto como los chicos del once. Entrenamiento. Mm, regular, nada que llame la atención lo suficiente como para que los patrocinadores pongan tus ojos en ti. Además, soy una niña pequeña con edad fuera del rango de las expectativas que nunca hubieran pensado llegaría más allá del baño de sangre.

Bueno, aquí me tienen, pero igualmente no creen que pueda lograrlo.

Está bien, tampoco que es que sea el futuro de estos juegos, no resultaría una campeona llamativa, simplemente una de las del montón, y eso no es lo que el Capitolio quiere. Me pregunto como puedo pensar en los anhelos del Capitolio cuando es mi vida la que peligra, es absurdo. Bueno, al parecer es verdad eso que dicen de que yo analizo las cosas de más.

Cruzo un árbol más y me doy cuenta de que ya no hay más. No que no haya más copas, sino que ahora son normales y redondas como cualquier otra. Eso significa que mi camino acabó aquí y debo bajar. No es que pensara que los árboles me fueran a llevar directo a los suministros, pero al menos estoy bastante más cerca que antes cuando veía las rocas flotantes de mucho más cerca. Ahora las distingo a mucha distancia.

Me doy cuenta de que sí, es demasiada. Y no es solo ese el cambio, sino que el sol también ha avanzado mucho desde que partí esta mañana. Al parecer mi trabajo sistemático me mantuvo desplazándome por las copas de los árboles al menos por ocho horas. Puede que le haya agarrado el ritmo, pero nunca pensé que sería capaz de andar tanto. Me sorprendo a mí misma.

Bueno, ahora tengo que sorprenderme aún más: hay que bajar de alguna forma. Analizo mis alrededores y me doy cuenta de que algo puedo ver hasta el suelo a través de las hojas que me mantienen en lo alto. Está a unos cinco metros desde la inclinación de mi asentamiento, menos de lo que yo esperaba.

Hago lo que ya he repetido tantas veces que ahora parece absurdo. Reviso la mochila. Para encontrar nuevamente nada. Bueno, tenía que intentarlo, todo por encontrar una manera de dejar este árbol e ir a tierra.

Se me ocurren las opciones más absurdas, pero me inclino por buscar algo más factible. No puedo saltar, eso me dejaría mal para el resto de de la competencia. No puedo retroceder pues me tardaría demasiado, lo que me queda bajar por la fuerza, pero lentamente.

Sido el instinto y me aferro a un costado del nido, cuando estoy bien sujeta, comienzo a despegar las hojas del centro de sus respectivas ramas. So demasiadas, con razón se sentía tan acolchado cada vez que llegaba a un nuevo árbol. Me tardo unos cinco minutos en sacar todas las hojas de un círculo de cincuenta centímetros de diámetro. Tengo que agarrarme bien para no caer al mar de pequeñas ramitas que hay debajo.

Tomo una rama debilucha y la saco, sé que no le será de utilidad al árbol, no peligra su permanencia si ella desaparece. Y así es, todo queda exactamente igual que antes. Hago lo mismo con muchas otras ramitas hasta tener un agujero vacío de proporciones por el que puedo adentrarme hasta el corazón del árbol. Sé que toda esta vegetación no es normal, las ramas salieron con una facilidad sospechosa y, cuando me siento en una rama mayor, el árbol simplemente se tambalea un poco como lo hacía antes.

Tengo bastantes subdivisiones desde donde me siento. Hay muchas ramas que bajan perpendiculares al piso, otras que lo hacen pero con algo de inclinación. Elijo las segundas para trabajar. Hay una que está muy cerca, pero es demasiado delgada como para soportar mi peso. Veo las demás pero tendría que saltar y arriesgarme mucho a caer para alcanzarlas. Otra opción sería bajar por esta misma, pero está en noventa grados exactos, y no me considero exactamente un koala para bajar aferrada a él.

Observo mis alrededores nuevamente. No es que tenga una gama completamente equipada y detallada de opciones, además de estar obligada por mi estómago a decidir tarde o temprano; mejor temprano. Veo la mochila nuevamente, tengo una cierta obsesión con ella al parecer. Es azul oscuro, casi negro pues está muy sucia. Cierres por todas partes y dos correas para agarrarla bien a los brazos…

¡Eso! ¡Las correas! Dos preciosas y útiles correas, con ellas puedo bajar por la rama más cercana. Me estiro hacia ella y paso la mochila por encima para agarrar la segunda correa con la otra mano. Ahora sirve como una especie de tirolesa. Puede que la rama sea endeble, pero es tan coro el tiempo que mi mochila permanecerá conmigo debajo de ella, que dudo que se note mi presencia. Un problema es que chocaré con el tronco cuando baje, pero en vez de ir hacia adelante lo hago de espaldas. Además no es tanta la distancia como para agarrar un vuelo sobrenatural.

Agarro bien las manos a las correas y observo el centro de la mochila sobre la rama. Tomo un respiro y me suelto de la firmeza del tronco en el que estaba. Doy un respingo y mi cuerpo se balancea hacia adelante, pero antes de que me de cuenta, ya estoy desplazándome hacia abajo y mi trasero choca contra el tronco. Me encuentro a unos dos metros de la tierra, por lo que simplemente me suelto y caigo limpiamente en ella. Hogar dulce hogar.

Tengo un par de raspones, pero eso no se compara a la euforia de haberme deslizado por esa rama como si mi vida dependiera de ello, la adrenalina no puede conmigo. Me oriento hacia donde debiera estar la Cornucopia, no creo que sea demasiado, por todo lo que avancé sobre los árboles. Tomo la mochila salvadora, que perdió una capa de la espalda luego de la travesía en el árbol. Igualmente sigue siendo útil, por lo que me la hecho al hombro y retomo mi marcha.

Es una media hora la que camino hasta llegar a la neblina delimitadora de la Cornucopia. He estado aquí una vez, pero fue suficiente como para haber decidido venir aquí solo las veces necesarias. Sé que esta es una de ellas, por lo que no vacilo antes de internarme. Sonaron dos cañones hace unas horas, y ruego a los cielos que hayan sido dos Profesionales, eso m dejaría el camino más libre.

Avanzo hasta el sector en el que aún me encuentro tapada mayoritariamente por la espesa bruma e intento distinguir algo detrás de ella. No se ve mucho, salvo por una chica que se encuentra tendida en el suelo, sin muchos ánimos superficiales de hacer la guardia para la que supongo está destinada. Veo todos los víveres dentro de la Cornucopia. La pregunta es si será seguro entrar, la rubia no parece muy dispuesta a acabar conmigo si lo hago.

* * *

**Aeryn Wiggle – Distrito 6 POV**

Ya he caminado de vuelta por todos los túneles que antes crucé con Lear para llegar hasta la abertura que debiera llevarme a la superficie. Las dos chicas del dos y el diez no me siguieron luego de que Lear Cayera, al parecer estaban asustadas de que les ocurriera lo mismo que a él. Cobardes, es su culpa de que él ya no esté aquí y planeo vengarme.

He pensado que Lear y yo funcionamos como una válvula de escape de la presión de los juegos, cada uno para el otro. Antes de que las llamas se lo tragaran, yo había dejado la supervivencia en segundo plano, o por lo menos opacada por la felicidad de haber encontrado a alguien en las mismas condiciones que yo. Eso me animaba a seguir más que nada. Bueno, ahora lo hacen la misma persistencia de salir de la Arena, y la rabia por que alguien inocente como Lear haya caído antes que yo.

Yo soy quien se mostró dispuesta a matar a alguien, él nunca lo hizo. Puede que haya tenido una lanza con él durante toda su estadía, pero yo podía distinguir en su mirada que estaría listo cuando la ocasión se presentara. No e que fuera cobarde, son que era compasivo. No como yo que la culpa me corroe. Me es imposible olvidar su rostro mientras se resbalaba de la última roca, deformándose y luego transformándose en el de la chica del doce cuando le lancé el hacha.

Veo por la salida de un nuevo túnel hacia los costados. Nada, nuevamente nada. Al parecer las dos Profesionales se esfumaron en el aire pues no las he visto y ellas parecen no haberme seguido el rastro. Aún recuerdo sus caras cuando Lear cayó. Parecían satisfechas, felices y orgullosas de haber acabado con otro tributo. No logro comprender a las personas que celebran tanto con la muerte de alguien. Eso es inhumano.

Una de las cosas que me empujan a seguir es el consentimiento de que sí tengo comida. Probablemente una de las personas mejores suplidas de la Arena. Tengo todavía casi todo el botín de los Patrocinadores. Escogí hacer que durara lo más posible, tengo que aguantar a mis nervios y racionarlo para, en parte, hacer memoria a Lear, y agradecer a los Patrocinadores que nos auspiciaron.

A veces pienso que el amorío con Lear era lo que nos hacía queribles. Que por eso no enviaron suministros. Eso me dice que ahora se acabó eso de la preferencia, pues estoy sola y no hay nada por lo que podrían mostrarme, ni dar una razón de peso para distinguirme. Bueno, eso fue lo que siempre pensé, y así seguirá, con la memoria del paracaídas dejada atrás. Solo fue algo momentáneo que me dio ventaja.

Distingo el último túnel por el que pasé y camino por él hacia el sector en el que estaba la salida, ahora sin temor a que aparezcan las dos chicas. Igualmente reviso, pero con todas las veces que lo he hecho y no he visto ni siquiera un indicio de que estén allí, no me molesto en esperar más de lo necesario. Ando unos doscientos metros hacia el suroeste y me encuentro con la pronunciada abertura.

Salgo por ella, resbalándome por momentos, pero finalmente me encuentro allí afuera, alumbrada por la luz del sol en mi piel.

Es una sensación casi paradisiaca. Miro el cielo como si fuera la primera vez en toda mi vida. Contemplo el celeste artificial del fin de la arena, mientras se mezcla con el mundo real y la libertad. No es que me encuentre muy libre en este momento, pero luego de permanecer tanto tiempo aprisionada por las profundidades y sin encontrar una salida, me siento como una mariposa fuera del capullo.

Luego de treinta segundos de solo mirar el cielo, elijo ahora explorar mis alrededores. Hacia la derecha está lo que obviaría como el sector de agua. Y a la izquierda, distingo mis amados cráteres terrestres. Está el terreno vacío y libre de árboles. La especie de toboganes que nos llevaba hasta abajo no resultaba útil para subir. Eran demasiado resbaladizos y se encontraban muy altos para alcanzarlos. Creo que ni Lear podría haberlos tocado con una mano.

Pero ahora ya salí y puedo observar todo desde arriba. A pregunta es qué hacer ahora. Tengo suministros, pero de alguna forma es necesario salir y esconderme, ubicarme fuera del alcance de los tributos con armas. Lear cayó con su lanza, por lo que no tengo nada con qué defenderme en caso de emergencia.

Hago eso, camino rápidamente hacia donde vislumbro algo de bosque. Está demasiado lejos, tardaría mucho tiempo en llegar allá. Luego de meditarlo un tiempo, sé que es lo más lógico salir del radar, por lo que tendré que llegar sí o sí. Mis pies se mueven rápidamente esquivando cráteres en todos los rincones. No hay ninguna área en la que pueda andar más de cinco metro sin tropezarme y caer, por lo que intento de poner un pie delante de otro siempre segura de que no hay una trampa.

Al parecer no hay ningún tributo aquí. No es que haga tanto ruido, pero el sonido al dejar atrás piedras y escombros sería útil para encontrarme a cien metros. Este lugar parece ser infinito. Miro hacia el otro lado, desde donde vengo, y veo un horizonte irregular del mismo tipo de suelo que el que piso. Al menos no tengo que ir hacia allá, porque tardaría años.

Las dos mochilas me pesan, sé que la carga irá amainando a medida que los días corran, pero resulta ser un factor importante cuando quieres ir lo más rápido y sigilosa posible. Lo que me alegra cuando las recuerdo, es que sé que no moriré de hambre. O al menos no muy pronto. Es placentero quitarse ese problema de encima, y más sobre todo cuando esa sea el supuesto principal obstáculo.

Quedamos nueve, o al menos eso sé pues escuché dos cañones y antes éramos once. Eso significa que falta una muerte para adentrarnos en los últimos ocho. Pienso en casa y en lo que pasará si las cámaras llegan. Ash se esconderá debajo de la cama, es lo más probable, odia salir en público, o al menos tener la posibilidad de que la gente sepa quien es. Supongo que será un infierno para ella tener que hablar de mí en las entrevistas. Imagino que papá y mamá se lo tomarán naturalmente, ellos saben como conllevar estas situaciones, tienen personalidad.

Hablando de eso, tampoco es que a mí me agrade mucho estar siendo grabada a cada momento. Es incómodo y anti privativo. Si alguien en esta Arena disfruta permanecer al aire, esa no soy yo.

Sigo caminando normalmente hasta escuchar un ligero gorgoteo en uno de los cráteres que llevan al subterráneo. Mi curiosidad le gana al sentido común y voy a ver. Cuando decido esto me extraña seguir con vida en este lugar, al parecer en mi cabeza está tan integrada la idea de mi origen animal que no balancea la inminente opción de que me identifiquen. Aún así no continúo mi rumbo y me acerco al túnel.

No es que ande tanto hacia allá, son más bien tres pasos y un par de pseudo resbaladas hasta conseguir una buena perspectiva del suceso. O más que un suceso, de la presencia.

El sonido se hace más fuerte cuando mis oídos se encuentran en perfecta disposición hacia la fuente. Lo único que alcanzo a ver es un bulto gris, el que se asemeja a una especie de cráneo, que se mueve de un lado para otro. Debajo de la esfera encefálica veo lo que se perfila como un largo cuello y hombros abultados. El sonido parece ser emitido por su boca, que se encuentra fuera del alcance de mi vista.

Debe de llevar alguna sustancia adherente en las manos, o patas, o apéndices que tiene, pues los túneles son resbaladizos y el humanoide se encuentra en perfecta posición. Está mirando hacia abajo, como si esperara a que algo suceda. Y cuando ese algo pase, no quiero estar aquí.

Levanto la cabeza e incorporo mis brazos lo más disimuladamente posible, siempre con la mirada fija en la criatura en caso de que se voltee. Aunque algo me dice que no está programado para que me haga daño, pues al ser una creación de los Vigilantes, ciernen su entero poder sobre él. Por alguna razón no esperen que me descuartice de la manera que pueda hacerlo, pues alguna muerte increíble puede causar. Con solo una primera y floja impresión me doy cuenta de que es lo mejor que no esté destinado a saber que estuve parada justo arriba de él y no pudo notarlo. Pienso en su anatomía, quizá tiene dientes o colmillos. Tal vez sus brazos son tan fuertes que puede sacarme la cabeza en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Eso y mucha otras terroríficas opciones se me vienen a la cabeza.

Cuando ya me encuentro fuera del alcance de una primera conmoción, empiezo a andar más y más rápido hasta que pierdo el cráter de vista. Y no paro hasta pisar el bosque e intento sacar a la horrible criatura de mi mente.

* * *

**Damien Avia – Distrito 5 POV**

Ellery camina al otro lado del túnel y nadie dice nada, el silencio se ha mantenido dominándonos por más tiempo del que yo hubiera esperado. Tampoco es que yo quiera hablar, no culparía a nadie por preferir mantener la boca cerrada en esta situación. No subimos por el hueco de inmediato, por que sí podíamos, pero preferimos enterarnos de lo que yacía aquí debajo, ver si podíamos obtener algún tipo de información valiosa. Igualmente sabemos el camino hacia la salida.

El chico del distrito de Nixie salió corriendo justo después de que todo terminara y el cañón del rubio hubiera sonado. No sé qué se traía entre manos desde antes de que todo sucediera, pero estoy seguro que no especulaba todo desenvolviéndose de esa forma. Nadie lo esperaba, tengo que decir que el chico del dos salió de la nada, igual que Xavier.

Tuve que quedarme mucho tiempo arriba antes de bajar, eso me reventó los nervios hasta un punto en que tuve que hacer algo de ruido para formar parte de la escena, no podía dejarlos a ambo solos. Pero bueno, ya sabemos como ocurrió todo, y esa es la razón por la cual ya casi se me está yendo de la cabeza la verdadera voz de Ellery.

Es raro que después de pasar tanto tiempo con mi otra alianza, ahora esté con un chico que nunca había pensado que si quiera le hablaría. Se nota que tenemos personalidades chocantes, y no nos culpo a ninguno de los dos por ello. Las cosas se han ido dando y me alegro de que no hayan terminado en algo lamentable. Sé que por mi bien es mejor mantener la boca cerrada, y esperar que el pelirrojo haga lo mismo. Hacemos un buen equipo ambos, sabemos las normas de supervivencia y lo mínimo necesario para las armas, en los juegos eso es más importante que hacer amigos.

Aprendí que no es bueno encariñarme con la gente ni nada parecido, por lo menos aferrar tu estabilidad mental a su supervivencia, eso solo te afecta a ti. Ya me sucedió con Leila, Harvey y Carleigh, repitiéndose con Nixe. Tengo que decir que lo mejor es pensar en ti mismo. Mi objetivo es salir de la arena, es lo que todos piensan. Si salgo, tendré que ver morir al único aliado que aún sigue en pie, y aunque no sea una persona con la que congenie, espero no tener que verlo pronto, y menos que yo sea el responsable.

Bueno, también es probable que si todo esto se reduce a nosotros dos, el sea quien gane, maneja los cuchillos como un verdadero Profesional, incluso parecido a la chica del uno, por lo que aún con un arma más prominente, no tendré oportunidad.

Intento sacarme eso de la cabeza. Primero tiene que morir el resto, incluidos cuatro Profesionales, y eso, aún sin ser una novedad, no se puede subestimar. Una de las cosas que me tranquiliza es que uno de los rivales más fuertes ya cayó, fuera de las circunstancias, es algo realmente positivo.

— ¿Haz notado algo? — dice Ellery rompiendo el silencio. Me parecía que su voz era unas ocas octavas más alta, pero qué más da.

— Rocas y sumideros de rocas, ¿tú?

— Rocas y sumideros de rocas —responde y golpea con el pie una piedra que hay en el suelo—. Nada nuevo.

Creo que ya es hora de que dejemos aquí la investigación, tampoco es que nos fuera a dar muchos resultados ir divagando por ahí. Además, todo este ambiente me está erizando los nervios, las antorchas lo vuelven tétrico y el techo parece ir bajando cada vez más, como si en algún momento fuera a aplastarnos vivos.

— Creo que es hora de volver —propongo, sé que el chico también quiere irse, no es como si alguien pudiera permanecer feliz bajo tierra y con los cielos amenazándote desde la altura.

— Sí, volvamos. —Suspira y analiza un poco horizonte subterráneo de adelante. Se ven las llamas de las antorchas titilando por muchos metros, pero ninguna especie de pista que nos lleve a otro lugar que más monótonos túneles.

Ellery chutea una piedra más, la que se pierde adelante y se detiene un poco más allá en silencio. Un segundo después, se oye un estruendo que me estremece. Las vibraciones del sonido parecen lejanas, pero igualmente peligrosas, apostaría a que se oyeron en toda la Arena, algo ha sucedido y no puede ser bueno. La permanencia bajo tierra me parece mucho más insegura que la superficie.

— Vamos —dice Ellery entre la duda y el temblor, ha quedado claro que piensa lo mismo que yo. Es mejor salir por el agujero.

Nos apresuramos a encontrar rápido el hoyo en el techo, pero al haber estado tanto tiempo vagando, hemos perdido el rumbo. Sé que las primeras viradas son derecha, izquierda, izquierda, pero nada más. Ellery me sorprende al demostrar que prácticamente dibujo un mapa mental en el cerebro, pero un poco más allá también parece confuso.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde era?

— Creo que a la izquierda ahora —responde. No estoy en posición de denegar lo que dijo, por lo que nos dirigimos hacia la innegable izquierda una vez más. Este túnel es más ancho que los demás, y recuerdo que así era antes de adentrarnos en los más pequeños. Vamos por buen camino.

Instintivamente, veo hacia atrás y me percato de una masa de agua que se acerca hacia nosotros. Es pequeña, nos llega hasta los tobillos, pero parece querer seguir andando y ensanchándose, por lo que no hay duda de que su nivel subirá más alto, no sé cuanto, pero es mejor no arriesgarse.

Las botas del traje parecen ir más lento con agua circundándolas, por lo que tenemos que aplicar más esfuerzo en nuestros andares para no retrasarnos. Ellery parece haber captado la idea tanto como yo y ambos damos pasos más largos y altos, llegando a saltar en algunas ocasiones.

— Esto no es bueno —manifiesta Ellery—. No sé de donde vendrá, pero no creo que de muy cerca, y si recorrió todo este camino debe venir más.

Más o menos afirma lo que yo pensé antes, pero escojo hacerme el desentendido y acatar su adición. Cojo la mochila más fuertemente por las correas y me entusiasmo para encontrar el agujero de salida.

Ya parece todo más familiar. Bueno, sé que aquí abajo no hay que digamos sectores diferenciados, pero me parece ya haber cruzado este lugar del túnel previamente. El agua ya está hundiendo nuestras pantorrillas por completo y comienzo a perturbarme. ¿Y si no encontramos la salida y morimos ahogados? Nunca he tenido una relación muy estrecha con el agua, con suerte la bebo, pero ahora, si no encontramos la salida, me veré obligado a aprender a nadar de un momento a otro.

— Es por aquí, estoy seguro —interviene Ellery. No lo detengo y simplemente sigo su rumbo por un túnel alternativo. Al parecer mi teoría del mapa en la cabeza si era acertada. O tiene memoria fotográfica, o su sentido de orientación se encuentra impresionantemente desarrollado. Una de dos.

Andamos con el agua hasta las rodillas por el estrecho túnel hasta llegar a un lugar en que atisbo un pequeño rayo de luz. ¡Ahí está! ¡El agujero a nuestro escondrijo!

Golpeo el agua a mí alrededor y me dirijo justo debajo. Ellery llega también, pero nos damos cuenta de que está más arriba de lo que pensamos. Son poco menos de dos metros y medio hasta la protuberancia de tierra y dudo que alguno de los dos pueda saltar tanto. Pienso por un momento, pero la única solución que se me viene a la cabeza es que me salgan alas de la nada y pueda llegar por arte de magia.

Pienso en buscar otra salida, pero es absurdo, nos tardaríamos demasiado y el agua traspasaría los límites soportables. Además, mis piernas ya gritan de cansancio luego de haber tenido que desplazarme tanta distancia en contra el agua. Puede que al principio fuera en nuestra misma dirección, pero luego era más uniforme. Ahora incluso parece ir subiendo de altura más rápido.

— ¡Ya sé! —Dice Ellery cuando ya pensaba en esperar lo imposible—. Uno puede ayudar a subir al otro desde abajo.

— ¿Y qué sucede con el que no sube? —cuestiono luego de meditarlo.

— Hay una cuerda en tú mochila, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Es verdad, había tantos suministros en la mochila que extraje de la Cornucopia que ya había olvidado la existencia de la soga salvadora.

— Está bien —digo—. ¿Quién sube primero?

— La verdad es que no importa, pesamos más o menos lo mismo. Hazlo tú, luego lanzas la soga.

Me extraña que se arriesgue a quedar abajo para que yo suba, pero no me siento en condiciones de debatir su decisión. Analizo la altura y pienso en cómo diablos podría ayudarme a subir.

— Lo único que se me ocurre es hacer piecito —dice Ellery cuando el agua ya está sobrepasando los muslos se ambos.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Ven aquí —llama y extiende sus manos adelante, entrelazándolas y haciendo un ademán para que ponga el pie sobre ellas. Yo dudo un poco, quizá esto no resulte y ambos caigamos, pero es lo único factible por el momento.

Me acerco echo un vuelo para poner mi pie derecho sobre el soporte.

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿Puedes con eso? —Me refiero a mi peso, no es que sea gordo, pero tampoco creo que resulte muy fácil levantar a una persona de tu mismo peso hasta la altura que aquí se presenta.

— Es lo único que nos queda.

Asiento y me apoyo en su hombro para elevarme. Mi altura se incrementa y ahora solo tengoel agua hasta los tobillos, pero igualmente Ellery se tambalea cuando pongo todo el peso sobre él.

Con la altura puedo tocar el agujero con las manos y deslizarme hacia arriba. Las coloco firmemente y me doy un vuelo colosal con los mismos codos y hombros hasta encontrarme ya muy arriba y encorvar el cuello por sobre el nivel del suelo de la caverna. Mis pies están mojados y se resbalan un poco, pero me incorporo rápidamente y saco la cuerda a la velocidad de la luz.

— ¿Todo bien? —pregunta Ellery desde abajo.

— Creo que soy yo quien debería estar preguntando eso —digo obviando la situación. Él es quien corre el riesgo ahora, debo apresurarme. Echo un vistazo a las profundidades y veo que el agua ya engulle sus piernas y amenaza con el torso también.

Amarro en la soga una circunferencia para que se aferre, hago el nudo más seguro que recuerdo del centro de entrenamiento y lo pruebo un par de veces para asegurarme de que no vaya a soltarse. La cuerda mide unos cuatro metros, por lo que tengo de sobra para subirlo. So solo hubiera algo para utilizar como… ¡Una polea! ¡Eso!

Veo en la pared de la cueva una especie de abertura por la que puedo introducir y sacar mi mano. La golpeo por dentro y me entero de que es lo suficientemente fuerte. No es tierra, sino que roca. Roca muy dura y que me será de mucha ayuda. Paso la cuerda por detrás y saco el otro extremo para dejar el mas largo apuntando hacia el agujero.

— ¿Damien? —escucho a Ellery exclamar desde abajo.

— ¡Ya voy! —grito y me acerco a la abertura para lanzar la soga.

Ellery la recibe y encaja su pie en el gancho del final. — ¡Listo! —grita y yo tomo el extremo de la cuerda que quedó arriba.

Esto va a ser difícil, pero la polea me ayudará mucho. La cojo con todas mis fuerzas y tiro de ella hacia arriba. Solo tienen que ser unos centímetros, Ellery luego podrá hacer lo que yo hice y elevarse con los brazos, pero antes tengo que acercarlo. Veo mis brazos endureciéndose tras el mono e imagino mi rostro contorsionándose por el esfuerzo. Al parecer funciona, pues estoy yendo hacia atrás y la polea no se ha roto con el esfuerzo.

— Vas bien —me informa Ellery desde su posición, "al menos la cuerda no se rompe", es lo único que pienso durante todo el tiempo que me encuentro tirando la cuerda. Mis manos comienzan a ceder en algún momento, pero sé que, además de que se quemarán con el roce, Ellery caerá y quizá no tengamos otra oportunidad.

Recurro al aliento vocal. Cada vez que me preparo para tirar una vez más de la cuerda, emito una especie de grito alentador para ayudarme. Eso dura un poco hasta que comienzo a ver el cabello rojo de Ellery asomándose por el agujero y sus manos ya apoyadas en el suelo. Se impulsa tal como lo hice yo y aterriza limpiamente en la superficie.

A salvo. Los dos estamos a salvo.

— Será mejor que salgamos por si la inundación cubre también este lugar.

Me limito a asentir y ambos corremos el pequeño espacio de raíz que queda tapando la entrada. Doy un paso estratosféricamente difícil hacia la poca hierba de arriba y me encuentro nuevamente con la luz del día.

* * *

**Ian Blakelee – Ditrito 9 POV**

No puedo creer que ahora que estaba motivado interiormente y todo, se me presente otro problema. Hace un minuto me encontraba buscando otra salida hacia la superficie, pero el agua ha llegado de golpe y no sé hacia donde ir.

He botado la mochila, era un bulto innecesario y en este momento debo emplear todos mis esfuerzos en luchar contra la corriente y salir. Escuché un estruendo unos diez minutos antes de que comenzara a inundarse, pero nunca pensé que fuera a ser líquido de lo que se tratara. La verdad es que nunca me ha agradado el agua.

Este es uno de los momentos en que lamento ser más fuerte que ágil. Los brazos no me ayudarán de ninguna forma, la única manera de escapar es correr más rápido e ir por más opciones. No he visto absolutamente ninguna salida desde que comencé a caminar por estos túneles, pero en alguna parte tiene que haber una, sino no tendría sentido.

Giro por una intersección hasta una vía más ancha, pero el techo sigue sumiso y plano como siempre. El agua ya me obliga a aminorar la velocidad pues mis zapatillas parecen querer quedarse pegadas al suelo. Es incluso sospechoso el esfuerzo que tengo que hacer para dar un paso. Pronto el agua me va a elevar, y ese será el momento en que sabré si alguna vez tuve alma de flotador en algún momento de mi vida.

Estoy empapado por completo, y no es necesariamente por el agua, sino que el sudor parece haber desarrollado un nivel estratosférico de producción dermatológica. El pelo se me queda pegado al casco, y eso que había crecido bastante durante los últimos meses. Solo le dieron unos pocos retoques en el centro de estilistas del Capitolio. El mono se ha convertido ahora en una segunda piel, está tan pegado a mi cuerpo que dudo que algún día pueda ver nuevamente mis piernas.

Se me viene a la cabeza la absurda idea de gritar por ayuda, cuando al menos otro tributo debe estar en las mismas condiciones que yo y todos los de afuera, si se han enterado de la inundación, deben estar rezando para que se ahogue la mayor cantidad de gente posible. No permitiré aso, o al menos yo saldré, tengo que hacerlo, he llegado muy lejos como para morir en esta instancia.

Dejo nuevamente en túnel principal y en adentro en un alternativo. No es tan estrecho como otros, por lo que puedo moverme libremente mientras observo hacia adelante. Si solo hubiera una salida mágica cuando salga de esta prisión…

No. No hay nada, simplemente más cobertura de roca café, al igual que todo lo que me divisado en el último día. Sigo con esperanzas, debe haber gente que todavía quiere que me quede. Entre tantos millones de personas, al menos alguien desea que yo no muera. Quizá Omer es uno de ellos, quizá piensa en volver a ver a su hermano pequeño.

El agua ya comienza a cubrir mi torso. Tengo que darme impulso con los brazos para avanzar más rápido. Voy en dirección de la corriente, así puedo aprovechar más el tiempo que queda antes de que esto suba incluso más. Me alegro de haber dejado la mochila, a esta instancia ya se habría caído de todos modos. Me hundo brevemente en el agua para refrescar mi ahumado cuero cabelludo y retomo la marcha.

El agua parece ir con más fuera ahora, pero debe ser por la obvia proporcionalidad de "más alto, más presión, más difícil". Ahora estoy experimentando esto y creo que cualquier pez ahora estaría feliz en mi lugar. Pienso en que me salieran agallas y aletas, de esa manera podría vivir aquí abajo hasta que los juegos se acaben. Bueno, depende de si esto después lo vacían o no. Luego de que alguien muera.

Esto está subiendo mucho más aprisa que antes. Ahora casi no utilizo mis piernas y solo me suplo de los brazos. Una que otra vez intento patalear, pero no ayuda cuando pretendo mantenerme en posición vertical. Ondeo los brazos hacia atrás y hacia adelante, pero casi no quedan fuerzas. Encontrar una salida a esta altura ya parece un poco imposible.

El agua da un vuelco inesperado y de repente me encuentro siendo arrastrado por una ola que vino de la nada. Al parecer se juntaron ambos frentes, pues el nivel sube increíblemente. Me quedo bajo el agua durante mucho tiempo, pero finalmente salgo a cuestas para tomar una bocanada de aire puro. Mis pies no encuentran el suelo, por lo que sé que la ya ha sobrepasado mi altura y ya no puedo apoyarme en ellos para mantenerme a flote.

Muevo los brazos histéricamente para no hundirme, funciona a gatas, pero lo que sea por buscar aunque sea la más mínima opción. Quizá, solo si quizá haya una salida cerca de aquí que concuerde con la corriente, y yo consigo mantener la cabeza fuera, podría ser arrastrado hasta allá. Es una esperanza vaga, pero no imposible como otras cosas.

El agua sigue produciendo pequeñas olas que me desestabilizan, pero encuentro de alguna forma la técnica para que no me venza del todo. Llegan un par de olas más grandes, pero ambas veces puedo sacar la cabeza nuevamente. Lo malo es que mis pulmones no están acostumbrados a esto y ya se encuentran cansados, al igual que mis brazos y piernas que no dejan de patalear.

Veo unos pequeños agujeros sobre mí, a unos cincuenta centímetros de mi cabeza, pero es absurdo su tamaño. Es como si estuvieran burlándose de mi imposibilidad de reducirme a tamaño ratón y cruzar por ellos hasta la superficie. Por las aberturas vislumbro un atisbo de luz, luz solar, la luz que siempre vi pero nunca supe que fuera capaz de extrañarla con tanta voracidad.

Pienso en papá y mamá. Quizá ahora, cuando muera, podré juntarme con ellos. No necesito a Omer, el ya puede armar su vida, él ya me dejó en segundo plano. La única forma de verlos a ambos es muriendo aquí en el agua.

Pero hay un problema. No quiero morir. Nadie quiere hacerlo y temo confesarlo, pero me aterra el hecho de no existir más. ¿A dónde me iré? Mi cuerpo inerte será lo único que quedará en el Panem para que me recuerden. Bueno, si quieren recordarme claro, no culparía a nadie por no haberme enviado auspicios ni nada, soy aburrido y no parezco querer sobrevivir. La cosa es que nunca lo demostré, pero ahora es cuando más quiero hacerlo.

No puedo morir, no es que espere mucho por delante, pero al menos quiero una oportunidad para descubrir y hay algo bueno para mí si salgo de la Arena. Quizá pueda encontrar a alguien en el distrito, o incluso en el Capitolio, los campeones tienen libertad para ir allá durante los juegos. Pero eso nunca lo descubriré si muero, si mi cuerpo cede y se rinde ante esta masa acuática.

Ya veo mi cabeza a veinte centímetros del techo, aún más cerca de los agujeros diminutos que me permiten ver un pedazo de cielo. Entre los árboles puedo ver el claro, ya anocheciendo, cielo celestial que tanto extraño. ¿Es allí donde iré si muero? ¿Es allí donde están mis padres? Tal vez, tal vez tengo una oportunidad de salir, pero si no lo hago, quiero ir con ellos y no dejarlos nunca.

Mi imagino ambas caras en el cielo instándome a rendirme, a ir y dejar el mundo que me obligo a luchar por mi vida de esta manera. ¿Pueden es serio ser tan crueles las personas como para hacer eso? Bueno, tengo la prueba frente a mis narices, la humanidad es el peor ejemplo de evolución que veo.

Cierro los ojos y veo la imagen de mamá y papá acostados cada uno en una camilla, con la peste ya adentrada en su cuerpos y carcomiendo la poca energía que les quedaba. Así es como me siento yo ahora, como si la energía me estuviera dejando solo con un cuerpo débil y arrastrado. Veo la ola ir hacia mí, mido la poca distancia que hay entre la superficie del agua y el techo y sé que ahora quedará todo cubierto por la masa.

Tomo una última bocanada del aire tan necesario para mi subsistencia y veo la ola venir de a poco hacia mí. Cuando se encuentra a unos dos metros, exhalo; no tiene caso intentar seguir respirando si es imposible. Veo una última imagen del cielo a través de las rendijas y me obligo a memorizarlo hasta poder verlo nuevamente. Inclino nuevamente el cuello hacia la ola y la enfrento. Aún cuando sea obvio quien ganará la lucha. Creo que ya es hora, no puedo pelear más.

Mis pulmones arden por la falta de aire cuando ya pasan unos segundos bajo el agua, pero me esfuerzo en olvidar el dolor y sentir pasar este momento como si no significara que es mi cuerpo el que se hunde cada vez más.

* * *

**Noelle Singrose – Distrito 2 POV**

¡Boom!

Suena el cañonazo que muestra que quedamos ocho. Un tercio de los principiantes, siete más por morir y ganaré. Es un número elevado, pero sé que puedo resistir hasta que solo quede yo en pie, no debe ser tan difícil.

Charleen y yo salimos por la abertura apenas vimos el agua venir, tuvimos que desistir de la búsqueda de la pelirroja del seis, supongo que fue ella quien murió ahogada. Me alegro, tampoco tenía mucho futuro que digamos, no con nosotras pisándole los talones.

Pienso en las seis personas que quedan además de mí y Charleen. No sé quién murió hace poco, fueron dos personas, pero no se me viene a la cabeza quien puede ser. Desde luego no fue Chace, tampoco creo que haya sido Kay, ellos deben continuar en alianza, quizá con el chico del cuatro. Luego viene la chica del cuatro, el chico del cinco, la desgraciada del seis, el pelirrojo del siete y el musculoso del nueve. Con ese conteo me falta alguien. Pienso mucho en ello hasta que doy a parar con esa pequeña enclenque del tres. ¿Ella? Por Dios, imagino que alguien la eliminará pronto.

Me agrada estar en una alianza con Charleen. Ambas parecemos tener la misma actitud, lo que no había encontrado en Kay. Me gusta que le tenga tanta rabia a la otra rubia del uno, de esa manera puedo contagiarme de su deseo por acabar con alguien en específico, así la cosa se vuelve más divertida. Y al ser nada más y nada menos que nuestra ex aliada, todavía es más la euforia del público y de nosotras.

Luego no sé qué sucederá con Charleen y conmigo, de alguna forma alguna tendrá que acabar con la otra. No pienso titubear al momento que eso suceda, eso es signo de debilidad. Quizá tengamos un enfrentamiento al final, de esa manera podré mostrar todas mis habilidades en una lucha más sustanciosa.

Vamos caminando por entre medio de los cráteres, dirigiéndonos al parecer hacia el sector de agua. Hemos escuchado un par de veces una especie de respiración entrecortada en los túneles, pero ninguna se ha atrevido a mirar qué o quién es el responsable del sonido ambiental. Sería muy arriesgado.

Tengo la espada en una mano y hago maniobras circenses con ella, la lanzo, da una pirueta, y la vuelvo a atraparla del mango cuando cae. Es lo que hago cuando no hay nada más productivo en lo que gastar mi tiempo. Pero no es que quiera hacer pasar los segundos más rápido, sino que debo olvidarme de la sed abrazadora que tengo.

No eh bebido agua hace mucho tiempo, incluso me sorprende seguir aún en pie. Vamos las dos al sector de agua para suplir nuestras necesidades básicas y luego poder ir en busca de la comida más arriesgada de la Cornucopia. No sé a cuanto de aquí empezará el área acuática, pero espero que esté cerca, ninguna de las dos se encuentra muy bien, y quisimos no confiar en el agua de la inundación.

— Creo que prefiero no ver más cráteres en toda mi santa vida —suelta Charleen en un suspiro delirante. No me extrañaría que viera un oasis entre todo este entretenido paisaje nauseabundo.

— Concuerdo contigo —continúo el juego, es mejor eso que pensar en el agua, quizá podamos encontrar una distracción que de veras se tome nuestras mentes.

— ¿No sabes alguna canción? —dice Charleen.

— Me muero por mostrarte todo mi repertorio, pero temo decirte que lo dejé en casa.

Pongo un pie delante del otro, una y otra vez, deseando que con el siguiente, pueda avanzar un poco más y ver los árboles y el inmenso lago en mi horizonte. Pero cada vez que pienso que finalmente podré, no sucede nada y me veo obligada a hacer otro esfuerzo que no termina en nada.

— Creo que yo recuerdo una canción... —informa Charleen y yo maldigo al mismo aire que la deja respirar.

— Por favor no lo hagas…

— _Un elefante se balanceaba sobre la tela de una araña_

_Como veía que resistía, fue a llamar a otro elefante._

Me resigno a escuchar la canción, da un aire infantil al asunto. Creo que me estoy volviendo loca; sí es eso. Prefiero no gastar energías y humedad salival en decirle que se calle, y permanezco de esa manera hasta que llega a los siete elefantes, pero luego la melodía me revienta los nervios.

— _Siete elefantes se balanceaban…_

— ¡Por Dios! ¡Cállate! —le digo en un arrebato de furia y elevo la espada amenazadoramente. La chica observa la hoja tan cerca de ella y se calla tranquilamente. Me lanza una mirada perdida y quedo satisfecha con eso. Ambas estamos tan delirantemente sedientas que ni nos alcanza para una pelea.

Continuamos los próximos metros, o kilómetros, no estoy segura, en completo silencio. Mi espada parece haberse cansado de saltar de allá para acá y ahora simplemente descansa sobre mi mano plácida y pícara. La odio por no tener que hacer esfuerzo alguno mientras yo debo caminar contra la voluntad de mis piernas.

Finalmente, cuando doy un paso y levanto la cabeza desesperanzada, veo algo diferente delante. La copa de un árbol verde opaco, que con cada paso se va haciendo más prominente. Mi mirada se aviva y el simple vislumbre del vegetal parece haber instado a todos mis sentidos para ir más rápido y trabajar más eficazmente. Charleen parece haber pasado por la misma transformación y ambas apresuramos el paso.

Luego de unos minutos logramos llegar hasta el fin del sector de tierra y ver una especie de puente rocoso inter elemental. Me impresiona lo fácil que se nos están haciendo las cosas, pero e solo eso, pues estoy tan sedienta que no importa si de repente apareciera un águila y me llevara directo al agua.

Cruzamos el estrecho puente hasta poner los pies en tierra firme y dirigir la mirada por completo al supuesto paraíso acuático que nos espera. Pero veo algo en lugar de eso.

En vez del gigantesco lago que pretendía saciarnos, veo un hoyo inmenso, del mismo tamaño de lo que antes era la mole de agua. Todos los límites están secos y al medio parece haber una abertura de unos cuantos metros. Nada de agua. No me quedan ni lágrimas para llorar por nuestra travesía incompleta.

El lago ya no existe, no tenemos ninguna fuente de agua y nos deshidratamos de a poco.

* * *

**LISTA DE MUERTES**

D1: LIAM WRIGHT: cuchillo accidental en el pecho por Kay Clawson (D1)

D1: KAY CLAWSON

D2: CHACE VANDOM: muerte opcional (xD), por Damien (5), Xavier (4) o Ellery (7)

D2: NOELLE SINGROSE

D3: CYRIL KRAFT: flechazo en el cuello por Xavier Miller (D4)

D3: CLEO CORLETTE

D4: XAVIER MILLER

D4: NIXIE CRASSUS: atravezada por espada de Chace Vandom (D2)

D5: DAMIEN AVIA

D5: GAELLE GRAFFIGAN: espada en la garganta por Chace Vandom (D2)

D6: NOAH QUAID: cuchillo en el abdomen por Ellery Valor (D7)

D6: AERYN WIGGLE

D7: ELLERY VALOR

D7: CARLEIGH GREENWOOD: atrapada en la trampa y luego acuchillada por Cleo Corlette (D3)

D8: LEAR COTTEL: desequilibrado y tragado por el fuego subterráneo.

D8: KAYA HALE: lanza en la espalda por Liam Wright (D1)

D9: IAN BLAKELEE: ahogado por la inundación.

D9: ANISE GRAY: cuchillo en el pecho por Kay Clawson (D1)

D10: DEREK FOY: continuamente apuñalado por Noelle Singrose (D2)

D10: CHARLEEN KERSLEY

D11: DARRYL COLLINGWOOD: mazo en la cabeza por Ian Blakelee (D9)

D11: VIRGINIA KIPPA: espada en el estómago por Chace Vandom (D2)

D12: HARVEY DENCH: flechazo en el pecho por Xavier Miller (D4)

D12: LEILANI CORSSEN: hachazo en el pecho por Aeryn Wiggle (D6)

* * *

**Pido nuevamente mis perdones por el retraso :(**


	34. Entrevistas Familiares Últimos Ocho

**Aquí están las entrevistas de los últimos ocho tributos en pie. Espero que no se les haga aburrido leerlas, me fue más difícil de lo que pensé escribirlas, y eso mezclado con que estoy de vacaciones, Grey's Anatomy está mejor que nunca (SE MURIÓ MEDIO HOSPITAL!), he ido a la playa tres de siete días de la semana TODO EL DÍA, y soy la persona más ansiosa por algo que debiera FOR GOD'S SAKE llegar el domingo y puede que no llegue, no he tenido tiempo ni arrastre. Pero seguiré con esto, nadie puede detenerme, ni siquiera que entro a clases en menos de dos semanas :'(((((((( AAAA, ya filo, lean :3**

* * *

**Avalon Wright**

He visto a mi hermano morir, he visto a mi mejor amiga matarlo, ¿y ahora me obligan a tener una opinión concreta sobre ello?

Hace dos días, lo único que me animaba a hacer era esconderme debajo de la cama. Y sí, hablo de esas que no se eleven por más de veinte centímetros desde al suelo hasta el inicio del colchón. De todas maneras pude inventar espacio, pero me costó salir después.

No he entrado a la habitación de Liam, causa tanta desdicha el hecho de que él nunca volverá a abrir esa puerta, que prefiero que nadie más lo haga, ni siquiera yo. En este momento intento olvidar todo lo que ha sucedido en la Arena, engañar a mi mente y asegurarle que Kay y Liam van a volver, vivos, de la Arena, pero luego de cinco minutos recuerdo que son simples deseos míos. Nada de lo que pasa en la Arena puede borrarse, nada que conlleve una línea de vida, o dos líneas de vida de las que he sido testigo desde el inicio al fin.

Los periodistas ya están debajo en el salón. Sé que no solo quieren que hable de cómo pienso que Kay gane los juegos, sino que meterán en la conversación infinitas insinuaciones de Liam, y no quiero responder a eso. Lo único que obtendrán es a una niña derramando lágrimas con las que podrán hacer una buena nota.

Sé que, si a esta altura mi hermano y mi amiga estuvieran aún vivos, yo correría hasta las cámaras para asegurarles a todos que los espero, que mi apoyo incondicional continúa latente, pero no es así, y no puedo hacer que las cosas vayan de una forma que no me es posible. En este momento desearía ser una completa desconocida, no hallarme en casa de una sobreviviente de los juegos que tuvo la mala suerte de acabar con la vida del hermano de su mejor amiga, con solo ver las fotos de ambas en la repisa sobre la cama pienso en que nuestra amistas, de alguna u otra forma, no volverá a ser la misma.

Bueno, eso si vuelve a pisar el distrito uno.

Espero que lo haga, que tenga las agallas de seguir y se detenga con las actuaciones de que alguna vez en su vida Liam le importó tanto como quiere hacer ver. La única razón de ello es que quiere todas las cámaras en ella, que el Capitolio la conozca y piense en todo lo que está sufriendo por las desgraciadas coincidencias que se le han presentado en la vida. Tiene que mostrar un espíritu basado en algo más que la busca de piedad, yo, que soy quien más la conozco, no me creo ninguna de las historias.

— Avalon, querida, los reporteros con están esperando.

Me volteo y veo a la madre de Kay apoyada en la puerta entreabierta. Debo de haber estado tan inmersa en mis desconfianzas que no la oí entrar.

— Ya voy, señora Clawson.

— Tómate tu tiempo, nosotros vamos primero —dice y me lanza una mirada compasiva. Sé que los padres de Kay se han esforzado lo posible en tratar de no perturbarme. Saben lo que ha sucedido con Liam. Bueno, ¿quién no lo sabe? Todo el distrito me observa como si fuera un perrito tuerto cuando me ven pasar, pero los padres de mi amiga han preferido omitir esas reacciones y hablar lo menos posible, lo mismo que a mis padres, quienes no vinieron a la entrevista.

Bueno, la verdad es que yo vine porque algo me dijo que era lo correcto, que debía alentar a mi amiga incluso cuando no asintiera a sus actos. Soy con quien más ha compartido, necesita mi apoyo aun cuando no vaya a esterarse a menos que sea ella quien gane.

Bajo las escaleras intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, lo que menos me gustaría es entrar al salón y encontrarme con decenas de ojos observándome. Ignoro el pasamano y apoyo los pies meticulosamente en cada escalón.

He decidido que en esta entrevista voy a intentar parecer lo más superficial posible, no puedo llegar al punto en que me afecten todos los camarógrafos, imagino que después de las declaraciones de los padres de Kay, la mía es la más aclamada, todo porque era el puente de unión entre ambos tributos del uno, pero de alguna forma debo alejar la atención.

Llego hasta el salón y veo a dos cámaras gigantes y a una mujer vestida entero de dorado. Brillos luminarios por todos los rincones y pestañas que lanzan purpurina por donde osen pasar. La entrevistadora está, por suerte, ocupada con el padre de Kay, quien pronuncia algunas palabras sobre toda la fe que tenía en su hija. Luego veo a la señora Clawson repetir prácticamente las mismas palabras, solo que añadiendo algo de emoción al asunto.

Kay no tiene hermanos, por lo que soy la siguiente en tomar el estrellato. La mujer dorada me llama a sentarme en el sillón de cuero negro y fija sus ojos amarillos en mí. Desde luego son lentes de contacto, nadie podría haber nacido con unas corneas tan brillantes y artificiales.

— Luego de el señor y la señora Clawson, tenemos aquí en directo desde el distrito uno, a una de las mejores amigas de a quien conocemos como la tributo del distrito uno —comienza la mujer, sonriendo a cada sílaba. Tiene una voz aguda que llega a incomodar, pero intento parecer emocionada con todo esto—. Bueno Avalon, si no me equivoco, ¿cómo has visto a tu amiga en los jugos hasta ahora?

Pienso por momentos una buena respuesta, y con buena me refiero a tan normal que nadie la recuerde en dos minutos. ¿Qué acaso no me preguntará por Liam?

— No puedo mentir, de veras que sabe lo que hace —respondo modulando casi exageradamente, lo menos que quiero que suceda es que me pida repetir lo que dije.

— Sí, de eso todos nos dimos cuenta, Kay es toda una mujer en lo que respecta a patearles el trasero a todos —dice moviendo sus manos alegóricamente, luego, clava su mirada en mí como si hubiera cometido algún delito inconfeso—. Tú debes saberlo mejor que nadie.

— Conozco a mi amiga —replico y sonrío brevemente.

— Me ha contado un pajarito, e imagino que todos ya lo sabemos, que no solo esperabas que Kay triunfara, ¿cierto? —Observa la lente aduladora—. Nos encontramos nada más y nada menos que con la hermana del difunto tributo del distrito uno, ¿no es así?

Debí verlo venir…

* * *

**Astoria Singrose**

Sólo estoy esperando que la entrevista de esa chica del uno termine, ya se ve el reflejo de las lágrimas en sus ojos y lo que menos quiero ver en este momento es llanto, ya se convirtió en una especie de fantasmagórico recuerdo. Ahora lo que importa es que Noelle sigue en juego, se encuentra poniendo a prueba todo lo que le han enseñado, no es tiempo de pensar en Bree. No es tiempo de pensar en Bree.

Luego de que la tragedia ocurriera, no reflexioné acerca de las posibilidades, simplemente me hallaba en el vacío de lo que es perder a una hija. Pero cuando Noelle nos anunció que el nombre de Bree no quedaría en vano, se me abrieron las puertas de la esperanza, al menos nada quedaría inconcluso.

Yo soy la débil aquí, mi marido es quien tuvo que calmarme hasta un punto, luego, me dejó a la suerte en mi mundo hasta que me tranquilizara por mí cuenta, o al menos eso fue lo que dijo. No se ha despegado de la televisión desde que los juegos empezaron, siempre enviando pequeñas reseñas al comportamiento de Noelle, casi como si ella pudiera escucharlas donde está. Son frases como: "sí hija, lo estás haciendo bien" o "aplástalos, tú eres más fuerte". Comparto todos esos sentimientos, pero más que pensar en positivo acerca de lo bien que lo hace mi hija, pienso en cómo sería que ella estuviera aquí y Bree en los juegos.

Bree siempre fue quien demostró más ansia por dejar el hogar y ganar ese evento, o al menos dejar el hogar y valerse por sí misma. Noelle no tenía esas mismas ideas, podría parecer como que eran iguales, pero por dentro parecían dos personas que nunca en su vida se hubieran conocido. Y ahora que una se fue, y la otra se encuentra en peligro permanente de seguir el mismo camino, no paro de pensar en que cada uno de esos polos opuestos se convertirá en nada. No habrá dos extremos de una cuerda, cada uno tirando hacia su respectivo lado. Necesito que Noelle vuelva, cada uno de los dos lo necesita en alguna gravedad.

La chica del uno, quien parece haberse calmado un poco, ya desarrolla una expresión apremiante que solo dice que quiere que dejen de grabar, yo misma sé que es demasiada presión para ella. Estoy de su lado, en mi caso, lo preferible es que las cámaras llegarán aquí de una vez por todas. Necesito decir todo lo que tengo atascado, y veo que la situación de Charles es similar. Bueno, si de él dependiera, atravesaría la pantalla para gritarle a Noelle en el oído que necesita más entusiasmo, que el agua vendrá pronto y no es razón para detenerla.

La entrevistadora Capitolina ya llegó a casa hace media hora, parece estar tres veces más entusiasmada que nosotros en lo que respecta a salir en televisión, la gente de esa ciudad parece valorar más una aparición en la pantalla que el mismo aire que respiran. Tiene un temple concentrado, intentando parecer profesional, me intriga el por qué envían a una aficionada a entrevistar a los familiares de un distrito tan importante como el dos.

— Una última pregunta Avalon. —A esa chica no la han dejado respirar con tantos interrogatorios. — ¿Crees que la memoria de Liam es un empuje más a tu amiga para ganar estos juegos?

No es que responda, sino que escucho un simple gimoteo antes de que la chica salga corriendo de la habitación y la entrevistadora lance una mirada interrogativa a la cámara. Finalmente dice su nombre y se despide.

De inmediato, la mujer de nuestro hogar se arregla el cabello bruscamente y llama al camarógrafo.

— Estamos al aire en 3, 2, 1… —dice el hombre tatuado y en la cámara se enciende una luz verde que me avisa que comenzó nuestro tiempo.

— Muy buenos días, soy Ambreal Wardock y me encuentro en vivo desde el distrito dos, donde la familia y amigos de Noelle Singrose nos darán unas palabras sobre ella. En primer lugar tenemos a su padre, Charles…

La entrevista con mi esposo va bien, hacen un par de preguntas a las que el responde rápida y bruscamente, luego, es mi turno.

— Bueno, Señora Singrose, sabemos que Noelle ha hallado una gran aliada en los juegos luego de su inesperada separación de los anteriores, ¿qué opina usted de esa alianza?

— Esa chica parece estar a la altura de mi hermosa hija, ambas hacen un equipo maravilloso, no me sorprendería que llegaran a ser las últimas dos —digo escogiendo bien mis palabras.

— Ya veo, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que usted pensó cuando esas asquerosas —hace una mueca en la palabra— arañas atacaron a Noelle?

— Temí por ella, pero siempre supe que saldría de esa situación, Noelle podía hacerlo.

— Esta es una madre apoyando a su hija. Una última pregunta Astoria, ¿cómo crees que terminará la rivalidad entre Noelle, Charleen y Kay?

— Será algo digno de ver, pero de todas maneras ganará mi hija, no hay duda.

— Muchas gracias, esperamos seguir viendo a Noelle en competencia —dice la mujer con el micrófono casi estancándose en los dientes—. Ahora vamos con las amiga de Noelle, recibamos a McKayla…

La entrevista fue bien, solo espero que mis palabras no queden en el aire, Noelle volverá y yo dejaré de preocuparme.

* * *

**Callum Corlette**

Ya no queda nada más que aceptar todo esto y esperar a que Cleo tenga las agallas para sobrevivir. Lo ha hecho muy bien hasta ahora. Ha sabido sobrevivir y mantenerse alejada de los demás tributos, solo un pequeño enfrentamiento y salió ganando, obvio que con esto no digo que todo sea bueno.

En primer lugar debió pensar en sí misma, debió tener algo de cordura y abstenerse de tomar esas decisiones sin juicio, aunque para ser sincero, no me extrañó en lo más mínimo cuando me cercioré de que toda mi teoría era cierta, aun cuando pareciera una completa locura. Bueno, así eres cuando vives con una hermana como Cleo.

La verdad es que no sé si es una enfermedad o simples cambios de ánimo. La mañana de la cosecha se veía como una niña normal haciendo cosas normales, no como alguien que se lanzaría a los lobos sin importar las consecuencias. El vestido rojo angelical escondía por completo su naturaleza irracional, aunque pelear contra eso no tiene caso cuando sabes que vendrá una y otra vez, de la nada.

Mamá y papá estaban destrozados. Yo en su caso habría estado peor, pero no podía sacarme la idea de la cabeza que era un comportamiento egoísta, no solo con ella misma, sino que no midió los residuos de creerse tan capaz de luchar contra todos esos experimentados tributos, fue más que simple arrogancia, y lo peor es que nuestros padres siguen creyendo que es una pobre niña que no sabe lo que hace.

Bueno, yo pienso diferente, es una tonta niña que no sabe lo que hace. Tuve que intentar detenerla cuando lo supe. Pero no, la idea fija no se le iba de la cabeza y no pensaba escucharme, solo pensaba en sí misma y en sus degradadas posibilidades. Me gustaría que no me importara, poder pasar los días sin pensar en que mi hermana puede morir a manos de algún despiadado profesional, pero no puedo hacerlo, simplemente me preocupo por ella más de lo que merece, al igual que lo hacen todos los miembros de esta familia.

Estamos todos en la sala de nuestra casa, esperando a que las personas del Capitolio vengan a entrevistarnos y acabar con todo esto. Bueno, al menos tenemos una oportunidad para mostrarle al Capitolio lo que pensamos acerca de los juegos. Sé que Cleo no es favorita, eso se muestra siempre en los comentarios o avisos que dan en la televisión Capitolina. Hay otros tributos con más seguidores, como el chuco del cinco, o las chicas dos y seis, pero aún tiene una oportunidad, eso es lo que tengo que pensar.

Tocan la puerta, papá va a abrir y nos encontramos con una serie de cámaras, encabezadas por un hombre del capitolio con rizos azules y tatuajes en el cuello.

— Buenos días, soy Rosson Coppercroft y seré su entrevistador, muchas felicidades.

Imagino que eso de las felicidades viene de que Cleo sigue en competencia, sin embargo en su rostro se denota que tiene otros favoritos.

— Estaremos al aire en menos de un minuto, por favor prepárense.

No hacemos mucho, sino que papá y mamá hablan un poco entre ellos y yo miro al techo esperando a que todo esté listo para comenzar. Carter me observa inquisitivo, como reprochándome por no demostrar algo de respeto por estas personas, pero yo simplemente retiro la mirada, no necesito sus opiniones.

El hombre prende el micrófono por el lado y se acerca a papá. El camarógrafo hace un gesto y el azulino toma el mando,

— En directo hacia todo el Panem, nos encontramos con la familia Corlette. Convivientes de Cleo, la tributo femenino del distrito tres. Comenzaremos con su madre, buenos días señora Corlette, ¿qué le parece la participación de Cleo en los juegos?

Mis padres responden cortantes, de momentos intentando parecer sentimentales, pero igualmente no se ve natural del todo. La mujer debe hacer un esfuerzo porque la gente no haga la vista gorda a la entrevista, sobre todo porque estamos en vivo, cosa que no me intimida en lo más mínimo. Yo diré lo que tenga que decir.

— Luego de las maravillosas palabras de los padres de Cleo, tenemos el gusto de que sus hermanos intercedan. Tenemos aquí a Carter Corlette, su hermano mayor.

Carter también responde monótonamente, nada memorable, bueno tampoco es que resultemos una familia divertida. Le hacen preguntas sobre los suministros y las técnicas de supervivencia. ¿A qué se viene eso?

— Pasamos ahora al siguiente vívido integrante de la familia. Callum para todas las mujeres —dice y hace un guiño, al que yo frunzo el ceño intrigado—, ¿cómo vas con todo esto de que tu propia hermana tenga el privilegio de estar en los Juegos del Hambre?

Primero me pregunto; ¿privilegio? Bueno, en su caso no podría describirse como un privilegio, y menos como una desdicha, pues fue ella misma la que lo quiso. Supongo que tendré que improvisar con esto.

— Como cualquier hermano preocupado —suelto—. Solo espero que siga en competencia y nos continúe sorprendiendo. —Omito todo eso del orgullo pues mentiría descaradamente.

— Veo que están sorprendidos, ¿cómo tomaste el hecho de que se hubiera presentado voluntaria? ¿Acaso fue algún tipo de sueño frustrado de tu parte o de la de tu encantador hermano? Imagino que no fue solo ella a quien se le vino a la cabeza.

¡¿Qué diablos?! ¿Acaso están insinuando que no fue su exclusiva culpa el haber terminado en ese lugar? Clavo en la pantalla una mirada que claramente pueden explicar cómo culposa, pero el hecho de que no pueda disimularla es que no tenía planeado que surgiera de entre la sorpresa. Desde luego que no sé cómo tratar con las cámaras y todo eso.

— Creo que fue por elección propia, yo me enteré al momento de que ella se presentó voluntaria. —Prefiero no mencionar lo anterior a la cosecha, podrían extraer infinidades de preguntas sospechosas de esa confesión.

— ¿Crees que ella se sentía preparada para representarlos como familia y como distrito?

— Es cosa suya, yo solo espero que gane.

— Muchas gracias Callum, esperamos a ver como Cleo se desenvuelve en lo que nos queda de entretenimiento. Adiós y vamos con CariDee en el distrito cuatro.

O Dios, espero no ver ninguna otra cámara en toda mi vida.

* * *

**Eliza Miller**

Nunca pensé que tendría que dar una entrevista acerca de mi hermano. Estamos hablando de Xavier, él nunca se mete en ningún lío, es tranquilo, tiene sus amigos, pero nada fuera de lo común. Incluso menos. Soy yo siempre a quien castigan por quedarse mucho tiempo en la playa, incluso mientras salgo a pescar, pero no soy a quien pasan por alto, y ahora debo ver a mi hermano pequeño en los juegos, y nada más y nada menos que en los últimos ocho.

No pensé que fuera a llegar tan lejos, no me había enterado de que tenía tanta técnica con el arco. Lo más probable es que haya sido innato, pues aquí nunca lo vi practicar con nada de eso. Los entrenamientos deben de ser muy duros allá, pues en el distrito no podría haber herido ni a una mosca. Es demasiado bueno, mi opinión sobre él dio un vuelco ancestral ambas veces que mató a esos chicos. Sé que todo es por la supervivencia, pero me pregunté por un par de segundos si ese era realmente mi hermano.

No sé qué es lo que me preguntarán, Xavier es alguien demasiado plano como para causar conflicto, pero a raíz de lo que pasó con su amiga Nixie, tiene las de perder con respecto a lo que pensarán de él. Yo no habría creído ni un pelo de lo que dijeron acerca de haberla traicionado, pero las demás personas no lo conocen, tan solo lo han visto desde que salió en la cosecha, y cualquiera hubiera preferido quedarse en las sombras a ser apuntado con el dedo debido a eso.

Mamá está algo nerviosa, yo le digo que no es necesario, que las entrevistas pasarán y luego quedarán obsoletas por el resto de la acción, frase que no me alienta mucho que digamos pues si viene la acción, significa que el peligro está a flor de piel, y lo que menos quiero es ver a mi hermano morir. Para todos los jóvenes la vida está comenzando, ¿para qué ponerle punto final tan pronto?

La mujer que nos entrevista aún está esperando a que llegue nuestro turno, en la mano sostiene un espejo en el que se aprecia y en la otra una especie de calendario adornado con pastelillos rosas. Que gente más rara, ¿cómo pueden vivir con ellos mismos? El camarógrafo también es extraño, tiene la piel lila y muchos aros en la nariz y las orejas, parece un verdadero extraterrestre. Comienzan a exaltarse cuando suena un pitido que, imagino, será para comenzar con las entrevistas.

Somos mamá, yo, y un par de amigos de Xavier de la escuela; Sedge y Alex. Ambos se ven titubeantes, pero creo que todas las familias de los supervivientes deben estar en condiciones muy diferentes. Después de todo, todos estamos en la misma situación comprometedora. Ya vi a los cercanos de los dos primeros distritos en la tele y proyectaban una mezcla entre esperanza y terquedad, lo último sobre todo en los padres de la chica del dos.

— Buenos días, soy CariDee Lanly y aquí tenemos a la familia y amigos de Xavier Miller del distrito cuatro.

Primero va mamá, quien no se ve muy convencida de que sus huesos la mantengan en pie. Me apena que papá no esté aquí con ella, pero intento olvidarme de cómo se encuentra sin compañía desde que él murió hace cuatro años cuando su bote pesquero se perdió en el mar con un par más de tripulantes. Fue extraño y acaeció como una noticia para todo el distrito, pero me he dicho a mí misma que no hay nada más que hacer, en el momento me vi afectada, pero nunca he sido de las que se aferran a la gente, ni siquiera a mi padre. Fue a Xavier a quien más le dolió la pérdida de papá.

— Ahora que hemos terminado con la señora Melrose Miller, conocemos a la hermana de nuestro tributo; Eliza. —La cámara me capta y yo imagino como una barrita con mi nombre surge de abajo en la pantalla de las personas que están viendo esto, al igual que cuando entrevistan a la gente importante del capitolio. — ¿Cuál ha sido el momento en que más haz temido por tu hermano?

Imagino que debo actuar como si tuviera plena confianza en que Xavier va a ganar, como si siempre hubiera estado segura, de esa manera me veré más directa y plena. Rebusco en mi mente algo convincente, cuando un recuerdo me acecha.

— Desde luego cuando el chico del dos lo seguía bajo tierra —digo horrorizada—. No quería ver cuando el rubio lograra lo que quería. Sobre todo me conmovía la cara de Xavier cuando comprobaba que nada estuviera fuera de lugar.

— Sí, creo que se me salía el corazón del pecho cuando estaba viendo eso, ¿cómo crees que se desenvolverá Xavier ahora que Nixie no está? ¿Cuánto crees que le afecte?

— Lo mejor sería que se lo sacara de la cabeza, necesita mantener vivo el objetivo más importante; seguir vivo. —No es egoísmo hacia la chica, siempre me cayó bien, pero es un simple consejo de hermana, de esa manera le sería todo más fácil.

— Tienes toda la razón Eliza, es lo mejor que puede hacer —dice y hace un guiño casi imperceptible—. Una última pregunta, si tu hermano tuviera que enfrentarse con otro tributo en los últimos dos, ¿con quién te gustaría que fuera?

Me descoloca un poco la pregunta, no llego a pesar mucho las opciones, casi no recuerdo todos los nombres de los tributos por la presión, pero respondo lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza.

— Creo que sería una buena pelea entre él y ese chico del siete; Ellery.

— Gran elección, creo que a muchos les agradaría ese final, sería de película —dice y sonríe nuevamente, casi parece mecanizado—. Muchas gracias Eliza. —Asiente levemente, con lo que me dice que ya debo apartarme para que venga otra persona. — Primer plano con los amigos de Xavier, tenemos a Sedge…

* * *

**Sean Avia**

Las personas del Capitolio invaden nuestro hogar y no sé si dejarlas andar o burlarme de sus atuendos. Hay una mujer con rostro de porcelana que tiene un vestido amarillo chillón, sus tacos resuenan en mi cabeza con cada paso que da. ¿Cómo no le duelen los pies? Yo mismo con mis zapatillas me canso al jugar horas en el jardín. Bueno, eso justo antes de que Damien se fuera.

Lo he visto en la televisión. Ha estado muchas veces a punto de morir y yo no alcanzó a pedir a todas las divinidades antes de que vuelva a estar a salvo de nuevo. Supongo que de eso se tratan los juegos en los que está. Él y los chicos con los que ha estado parecen unos verdaderos héroes, al menos más que los de los primeros distritos, que no hacen más que buscar problemas.

Tengo la pelota de fútbol de Damien en mi cuarto, la llevo todos los días al suyo, esperando a que vuelva y poder jugar como siempre lo hacemos, pero ahora las cámaras han llegado a mi casa y no sé dónde ha quedado, supongo que tendré que buscarla después cuando se vayan

Tengo que dar una entrevista. La mujer me hará preguntas sobre mi hermano y yo debo responder. Espero que no me cuestione acerca del espadazo que le dio al chico rubio del dos, tuve que taparme los ojos para no ver su momento de atrocidad, aunque debo admitir que con una de esas espadas yo les ganaría a todos. Es gigante y mortífera, aunque dudaría un poco antes de usarla, dudo poder levantarla. Siempre ha sido Damien quien tiene fuerza, yo soy un debilucho, papá y mamá siempre me han dicho que cuando crezca les ayudaré en las fábricas.

Ambos han estado en cada desde que Damien se fue, no pueden dejarme solo, aunque sé que si nada hubiera sucedido, yo aún estaría con mi hermano todo el día, casi nunca los veo. Me he percatado de que se ha estrechado un poco nuestra relación, ahora meten conversa en el almuerzo y durante los juegos, aunque sé que lo último es para que no vea las escenas más sangrientas. Mamá un par de veces me ha advertido que me voltee para no tener pesadillas sangrientas en la noche.

Yo pensé que esto podía ocurrir. Que Damien fuera a los juegos y me dejara a la deriva, pero al menos ha servido para al menos estar un poco más con papá y mamá. Mi padre incluso ha jugado conmigo fútbol un par de veces. Recuerdo el día en que Damien tuvo que irse, lo vi partir en la estación del tren, imagino que no vio mi mano despidiéndose de él en el aire, pero espero que eso no sea lo último que le dirija. Yo mismo he estado midiendo la fuerza con la que lo voy a abrazar cuando vuelva, solo espero no romperle las costillas.

Estamos terminando de ver las entrevistas del distrito cuatro en la televisión. Me impresiona que todo funcione tan mecánicamente, que los tiempos sean exactos y las personas también. La señora del vestido amarillo ya comienza movernos cuando comienza la última entrevista a los familiares del chico que, si no mal recuerdo, salió corriendo luego de que el rubio estuviera muerto.

— Señor y señora Avia, ustedes irán primero, luego el pequeño y después ustedes —dice señalando a los dos amigos de Damien—. Estamos al aire en 3…

Me desagrada que estas personas lleguen aquí y nos obliguen a hacer todo, ellos fueron los que se llevaron a Damien, y ahora quieren una respuesta de nuestra parte. Es decir, lo más probable es que no vuelva a ver a mi hermano, no deberían dar la cara luego de hacer eso con veinticuatro personar diferentes.

— Hola Sean. —Me sobresalto pues no me lo esperaba, la mujer de amarillo chillón me observa con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa en la que veo cada uno de sus dientes blancos. Veo que las entrevistas de papá y mamá fueron más rápido de lo que esperaba. — ¿Crees que Damien aún puede ganar, incluso con los tributos más fuertes ahí rondando?

— Lo he visto con la espada y no va nada mal, es rápido, eso también puede ayudarle.

— Sí, ya nos hemos dado cuenta por todo lo que ha pasado tu hermano. También sabemos que él ha conseguido mucho apoyo por parte del público, ¿qué les dirías a esas personas para que no cambien de opinión?

Es mi oportunidad para serle útil a Damien, puede que sea pequeño, pero el no haber crecido mucho todavía me da algo de ventaja. Todos lo saben.

— Les diría que yo lo espero en casa, que sería el niño más feliz del mundo si vuelve, y que confíen en él. Sé que hay muchos otros tributos fuertes, pero no lo pasen por alto.

— De seguro que no lo haremos Sean, y a un niño tan encantador como tú tampoco podemos dejarlo en el olvido. —Sigue mi juego, o al menos lo que propongo, no es que me convierta en una imagen completamente convincente. — ¿Qué pensarías de que Damien y su aliado quedarán de los últimos dos? ¿Cómo verías su enfrentamiento?

— Yo creo que lo más probable es que no lo vea, me pondría tan nervioso que apagaría la pantalla, para cerciorarme después de que Damien haya actuado bien.

— Gracias por tu opinión Sean, todos aquí sabemos que eres quien más desea que Damien gane. Por supuesto que lo tendremos en cuenta —dice y apunta a la cámara—. Yo y ustedes.

Imagino que se refiere al público. Bueno, solo espero que Damien siga bien, que no solo pase de los últimos ocho , no puedo dejar de soñar que lo veo pasando por la puerta de mi habitación luego de haber triunfado.

Espero que así sea…

* * *

**Ashlyn Wiggle**

Desde luego que esto podía pasar, no es que fuera adivina ni nada por el estilo, pero de todas las posibilidades, eligieron coger la menos conveniente. Y aquí me tienen ahora, engullida por las cámaras e indispuesta a dar una entrevista que no me acomoda para nada.

Me desagradan. Todos esos lentes brillantes y botones atenuantes, por mí que todas explotaran en el acto. Mamá parece mil veces más cómoda que yo, al igual que las amigas de Aeryn. No sé si de veras son de sus más cercanas, más que todo se ve que vinieron por las mismas grabaciones. Stella se ha arreglado el pelo una docena de veces y Mirtha hace de las suyas con el vuelo de su falda, al parecer soy la única aquí que se encuentra concorde a la proporción entre esperanza y ansiedad por las cámaras. Lo único que quiero es que Aeryn gane, que vuelva y todo sea normal nuevamente, pero no veo por qué los camarógrafos entran en el juego.

Me he puesto un sencillo vestido rosa, bastante claro pues mi cabello contrasta con cualquier color que se me ocurra, siempre tengo que preocuparme mucho. He apretado y agonizado con la basta del mismo desde hace veinte minutos. Desde el momento en que la entrevistadora cruzó el umbral de la puerta.

Agarro con una mano un mechón muy grande de pelo y lo tiro con fuerza; es generalmente lo que hago cuando estoy nerviosa. Debo admitir que desde que Aeryn se fue no duermo bien, siempre pienso que mi gemela morirá en la noche a manos de un Profesional, y lo peor es que casi sucede, desde ese momento sí que no pegué un ojo. Tengo las ojeras marcadas y llevo pijama desde hace cinco días, solo me lo cambié para la famosa entrevista. Mamá me rebatió al decir que todo, y absolutamente todo el Panem me estaría viendo en sus pantallas.

Nuestro gato Duffy parece ser el único despreocupado de lo que pase conmigo. Por el contrario, es quien me ha consolado simbólicamente cada vez que se sube a mis piernas mientras sufro voluntariamente viendo los juegos. Y ahora el felino me observa por encima del reclinable del salón, voy a sacar esa mirada de su rostro cuando la mujer increíblemente maquillada del Capitolio me detiene y me advierte.

— Querida, las entrevistas van a comenzar en veintitrés segundos, debes estar lista y con los demás.

Todos ya parecen estar en fila. Papá tuvo que venir de la fábrica, yo en cualquier caso lo hubiera agradecido, un segundo fuera de todo ese campo minado de trenes y vehículos. Pero en estas circunstancias, hubiera elegido quedarme allí. Mamá esboza una sonrisa y las amigas de Aeryn continúan igual que hace tres minutos.

— Nos adelantamos ahora hacia la morada en el distrito seis, soy Adelina Cassetiere y me encuentro con los familiares y amigos de Aeryn Wiggle. —Camina y guía al camarógrafo hasta papá, que, aunque es algo obvio, se sorprende al percatarse de que encabeza las entrevistas.

Luego de mis padres, las personas invaden mi burbuja de espacio personal y yo casi veo salir la cola peluda desde mi espalda y los dientes afilados desde mis molares.

— Tenemos aquí nada más y nada menos que a alguien misteriosamente muy parecida a la señorita Wiggle, y no lo digo solo por el cabello —dice la mujer a peligrosos escasos centímetros de mi nariz—. ¿Sois tú y Aeryn como remiten ser todas las gemelas? ¿Acaso difieren en algo que yo no conozca?

— Tenemos mucho en común. —Por Dios Ash, piensa en algo, te está viendo todo el Panem… —Pero también muchas diferencias.

— Me pregunto si una de esas es el gusto por los chicos invaluables, acaso no babeabas también por ese rubio mono del ocho, él sí que tenía lo suyo.

— Sí, supongo, es cosa de ella… —Esto de las monotonías se me está haciendo una mala costumbre.

— Vamos, al menos háblanos de su travesía por las profundidades de la Arena, eso nos tenía los pelos de punta tanto a los ordinarios como a las cebollas.

— A mí también.

— ¿Qué sentiste cuando las dos Profesionales los encontraron saliendo de los túneles? —me pregunta intentando ponerme a juego con la situación, desde luego que la estoy cagando.

— Sólo esperaba que sacaran a relucir sus atributos, Ryn siempre ha sido muy rápida, pero el chico no parecía muy dotado en el tema.

Vamos Ash, así se hace, solo deja de tocarte el cabello.

— Y todos lo lamentamos profundamente, desde luego que era nuestra pareja favorita, y no simplemente por su capacidad para alumbrar el más sombrío páramo. —Se detiene para soltar una carcajada por el chiste malo, o al menos eso creo… — Pero en serio, ¿cómo crees que estará Aeryn ahora que no lleva compañía?

— Bueno, ya la hemos visto un poco y se ve bastante bien, excusando el pseudo encuentro con esa criatura, pero la verdad es que tengo fe.

— Eso veo, ¿crees que tu gemela puede ganar esto?

— Por supuesto que sí, ella puede hacer lo que quiera, pero debe creerse el cuento.

— Concuerdo contigo Ashlyn, todos lo hacemos pues de eso se trata esto. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, nos preparamos ahora para las amigas de Aeryn, en vivo para todo el Panem.

Retrocedo dos pasos rápidos y dejo de contener la respiración. Ya pasó, ya dijiste lo que se te ocurrió en el momento Ash, no tienes nada más que hacer. Bueno, más que esperar a que todo lo que dije se vuelva realidad después.

* * *

**Castiel Valor**

Todos ya nos hemos puesto de acuerdo, tenemos que apoyar a Ellery en esto, si no hemos actuado como una familia en tanto tiempo, al menos podremos hacerlo cuando la situación es lo suficientemente comprometedora, y presumiblemente a tiempo completo.

Ayer hablamos de esto, antes de sentarnos a la mesa alrededor de las ocho habíamos actuado como un grupo de renegados que simplemente le echan un vistazo a la tele cada veinte segundos, hechizados por el peligro y la desesperación. Bueno, quizá no tan descriptivo, pero así es como lo veo yo. No era muy diferente a cuando Ellery estaba aquí y no perdido en algún lugar de la geografía de este país, antes se recurría a vernos las caras dos veces al día para cerciorarnos de que seguíamos vivos.

Ahora la historia es otra, tenemos que velar por el pelirrojo de la familia. Me sorprendieron muchas cosas, por ejemplo que supiera usar cuchillos tan bien, lo había visto un par de veces sacar cuchillos de la cocina, pero su técnica era muy avanzada como para pasarla por alto. También el ser tan rápido y ágil, todos aquí somos una especie de ermitaños, con suerte papá es quien trabaja, y con trabajar digo que se parte la espalda mientras mamá se queda en su habitación y no sale nunca, va a la cocina un par de veces para no morirse de hambre.

Al parecer era necesaria una desgracia así de grande para realizar algún levantamiento de párpados y darse cuenta de que tenemos suerte de estar hombro a hombro. Somos muchos, o por lo menos para un distrito que no goza de una gran ciudadanía. Con cuatro hermanos y con uno lejos se nota la diferencia. Maco y Brend poco más han salido de las cenizas con ese estímulo, incluso parece absurdo lo rápido que sucedió.

— Es nuestra oportunidad de dar a conocer que Ellery tiene familia, no es el único con personas esperando en el distrito —dice Maco cuando las cámaras llegan—. Ya lo hablamos, el pequeño tiene que volver.

Con el "pequeño" se refiere al tamaño. Ellery es el tercero en el orden luego de Maco y yo, pero si lo comparamos con Brend, parece un niño de doce años. Supongo que eso es lo que le ha servido para escalar árboles como una ardilla voladora.

Ambos asentimos, suponemos que papá y mamá ya tienen su juego hecho. O al menos no un juego, son adultos e imagino que algo de cordura tendrán para saber que las entrevistas, aun siendo algo precario y aparentemente sin importancia, puede ser de ayuda para el tributo. Algo se me viene a la cabeza, pues mamá ha salido de su habitación y se ha puesto su pantalón negro más costoso, o por lo menos hablando de nuestros límites. No estamos en la clase más alta, pero tampoco pertenecemos a los que se mueren de hambre, por lo que sé a papá le deben pagar muy bien si mantiene a una familia de seis.

Me apoyo en el bracero del sofá esperando a que todo esté preparado. Vemos en la tele del salón a una chica pelirroja del distrito seis hablando, apuesto mi camisa a que es la hermana de esa chica en la Arena que acaba de salir del subterráneo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos nuestras entrevistas comenzarán, nunca había estado tan nervioso por poder encontrar las mejores palabras ante un público tan grande, con suerte hablo en las presentaciones de clase, y eso que estoy en último año de escuela, después solo me esperan árboles y papel.

— Comenzamos en treinta segundos —dice el hombre con traje verde esmeralda y cabello blanco delante de nosotros—. Estáis preparados.

No hacemos otro de esos círculos de nuevo, supongo que ya tenemos la historia hecha; a cualquier pregunta debemos responder con el mayor positivismo posible, y si es necesario, sacar a la luz hechos que digan que Ellery es más o menos un Dios y gracias a él, la familia está reunida en casa todas las noches para verlo en acción. O algo parecido.

— Estamos al aire en 3… 2… 1… —el hombre abre su boca con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y comienza a hablar a la cámara, parece como si le hubieran dado un pinchazo de bilirrubina en el trasero—. Buenos días, soy Raphael Aradella, estamos en la séptima parada de estas entrevistas, ya encontrándonos en el distrito homónimo, les damos la bienvenida a los familiares de nuestro tributo Ellery Valor. Estoy aquí con su padre y su madre.

Los tres casi no nos miramos mientras entrevistan a papá y mamá. Quedo boquiabierto al ver como se complementan a la perfección en cada pregunta, con razón escogieron dar la entrevista juntos… algo tienen que se parecen a los mismísimos presentadores de los juegos que me deja queriendo más, pero desgraciadamente su entrevista se acabó.

— Luego de las jugosas declaraciones de los Señores Valor, damos un paso al lado para conocer a sus hermanos… ¿Castiel cierto?

— Sí, ese soy yo —digo cuando veo al tipo acercarse a mí primero.

— ¿Qué sentiste cuando tu hermano tuvo que matar a sangre fría a ese chico del seis en el baño de sangre?

— Creo que hizo lo que alguien cuerdo haría, reaccionar ante la provocación. El chico iba por él, y si no se defendía, no iba a pasar de ese momento.

— ¿Estás diciendo que tú también lo habrías hecho?

— Sería mi primer impulso, imagino que el de cualquiera. —La naturaleza de este hombre ya es decadente, solo espero que me deje al margen de todas esas cosas decisivas.

— Ya veo, ¿qué opinas de su alianza con Damien Avia? ¿Crees que es conveniente?

— Más que conveniente la veo duradera. Ambos son fuertes, similares en sus capacidades, o al menos eso veo yo. Sólo espero que no se encuentren con esas dos Profesionales que andan rondando, ellas podrían causarles problemas.

— ¿Cómo crees que sería un enfrentamiento entre esos cuatro?

— Desde luego que habría muertes, con ellas no puedo esperar que todo sea limpio y libre de sangre, pero Ellery puede, sobre todo porque tiene nuestro apoyo desde casa.

— Me entero de que ustedes son una familia muy unida. —Sí… Casi veo el sarcasmo en sus ojos pero dejo que siga con normalidad. — ¿Qué le dirías a Ellery de apoyo para que tenga aún más ganas de ganar y volver a casa.

—Mmm, le daría las gracias de parte de todos, y que sin él no habríamos visto lo bueno del otro, y sé que mis hermanos piensan lo mismo. Que Ellery volviera sería el mejor regalo para este hogar, debemos aprovechar nuestro número para decirle cuanto lo queremos.

— Creo que son las palabras más corazonadas que he escuchado, de veras, muchas gracias Castiel —dice el tipo fingiendo succión en la nariz. Eso ayuda, se lo agradezco.

Miro hacia los lados, mis hermanos me observan de reojo entre la ironía y el orgullo. Bueno, es lo que podía hacer, veamos que tienen esos dos para darle a las cámaras.

* * *

**Maddox Kersley**

Me siento como el padre más orgulloso, yo sabía que Char iba a llegar a esta instancia, solo falta que se vayan siete tributos más para que traiga la corona a casa. Sigo feliz de haberla entrenado por tanto tiempo, en el distrito uno como en el diez, de todas formas iba a entrar a los juegos e iba a demostrar cuando talento tiene, eso hace una hija ejemplar.

Sus hermanos van a seguir el mismo camino, eso ya lo doy por hecho. Ambos han observado la pantalla durante todos los juegos y no pueden esperar a ser ellos los protagonistas de todo este espectáculo. Tienen los ojos puestos en Charleen, en cómo los años de práctica han dado sus frutos. Veo como maneja las armas, como corre, como salta y sobrevive, como yo fui el estimulante para todo eso.

Fui un agente de la paz, ya estoy viejo y soy de los pocos que ha formado una familia tan estructurada. Mi esposa supo elegir bien y mis hijos tienen lo necesario para decir que pueden estar orgullosos de donde viven, solo tengo que observar a Charleen para confirmar lo que estoy diciendo. Esa chica tiene alma de distrito uno, solo espero a que elimine a la otra rubia de las joyas y el camino estará libre, además de constatar el hecho de que no es necesario venir directamente de los distritos profesionales para dar un buen espectáculo.

— Buenos días señor y señora Kersley, debemos esperar a que acaben las demás para comenzar con vuestra entrevista —nos informa la mujer Capitolina que ha llegado a nuestra sala. Debe ya de tener sus años, pero las cirugías se la han comido y parece como nueva, aquí en los distritos no podemos recurrir a eso, mis cincuenta y ocho años me lo dicen cada mañana desde el espejo. Odette es más joven, pero irá por el mismo camino en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Zuri y Leo se han puesto sus mejores atuendos, bueno, para tener diez son sus mejores pintas. Ambos parecen dos frailes con el traje azul estampado, tienen un aire señorial, eso está claro, lo que contrasta con el cabello rubio y liso. Mi esposa se encuentra similar, pero aunque sé que la apariencia es importante, las palabras son las que más se recuerdan luego de la entrevista. Tengo el guion en la cabeza, solo espero que las preguntas sean similares a lo que está planeado.

Los cuatro nos sentamos en el sofá rojo. Los niños a los lados, esperando a poder ser famosos luego de las entrevistas. Charleen ya tiene un gran número de seguidores, o al menos de eso me he enterado al ver los programas matutinos dedicados a los juegos y a los tributos. La popularidad está bastante peleada, sobre todo con la aliada de mi hija, esa chica del dos que me da algo de terror. Recuerdo mis primeros años en ese distrito, yo nací ahí y al igual que el en uno, solo pensaban en los juegos. Ahí encuentro la explicación a toda esta manía.

— Ya estamos listos, ¿prefieren estar sentados o pararse? —pregunta la mujer con tatuajes en la espalda. Distingo algo por ahí, ¿acaso son unos dados? Que gente más extraña.

— Nos pararemos, arriba todo el mundo.

— Ya estamos al aire —dice la mujer de la entrevista—. Comenzaremos con el señor Kersley, muy buenos días Maddox.

— Preferiría "Señor Kersley", si no le importa.

— Está bien, Señor Kersley, ¿cómo ha visto a su hija Charleen en los juegos hasta ahora?

— Espléndida, veo que anda con una desenvoltura digna de una diosa. Me sorprende que no hay tenido ninguna víctima, pero supongo que ahora se pondrá más en acción —digo con la voz más ronca que encuentro en mi caja vocal.

— ¿Qué piensa usted de la rivalidad con la chica del distrito uno, Kay?

— Veo que todo ha ido muy bien para Charleen, la otra se ha fiado de la suerte y ya vemos como acaba todo. Mis condolencias a ella por su puntería, pero eso demostró que mi hija sabe lo que hace.

— ¿Acaso le gustaría un enfrentamiento final entre Kay y Charleen?

— Sería invaluable. Ambas parecen guardar mucho rencor, y eso ayudaría a formar una pelea inigualable, en la que por supuesto mi Charleen ganaría. Ella se ve más decidida, solo me agradaría que la chica del dos no se meta, esto es entre las dos rubias.

— Hablando de Noelle Singrose, ¿qué le parece que se haya aliado con Charleen? ¿Ve esta alianza fuerte?

— Desde luego, se han aliado las dos tributos más fuertes de la Arena, y eso probablemente las va a dejar como las últimas dos. Pero repito, Char sabe lo que hace, podrá con todo lo que se le venga encima.

— Solo una última pregunta señor Kersley. Como padre, ¿qué es lo que usted le diría a Charleen si la tuviera en frente?

— Que es una hija ejemplar y que estoy más orgulloso que cualquier otro. Ella sabe que lo estoy, pero reafirmarlo no me hace perder nada, confío en ella.

— Hermosas palabras Maddox. —Estoy a punto de gritarle por llamarme por mi nombre de pila, pero eso se vería mal en las cámaras, por lo que me lo guardo. Debo verme completamente sobrio hasta que la lente se apague, después de todo, es la última imagen de entrevistas que verá la gente.

— Gracias, adiós.


	35. Cenizas del Pasado

**Mmm, bueno, un capítulo exactamente 2523 palabras más corto que el anterior, pero me gustó como quedó, y lamento las muertes al igual que siempre. Soy de las que se encariña con los tributos y me da demasiada pena verlos ir :'(**

**En fin, esperaba subir este capítulo ayer, pero vino una de esas pijamada express en las que te llaman a las diez y media de la noche e igual vaz. En resumen, dormí dos horas y media ayer y ahora se me cierran los ojos, NECESITO DORMIR! Me quedan 24 horas de divina libertad antes de volver a la cárcel para niños, alias colegio. alguien me colgará por decir eso, pero igualmente la veré el lunes así que no sé si subiré otro capítulo después. Si pasan dos semanas y no hay capi, siginifica que no pasé del lunes.**

**Estaba pensando que hace cuatro días fue el aniversario del terremoto aquí en chile y me entró un miedo atroz, no no es como que me ponga histérica y grite con un temblorcito grado uno, como se les ocurre. NO!, bueno quizá sí, pero tengo razones. Es algo normal porque vivo en terremotolandia. D:**

**Aaa, perdón por tanto pero cuando tengo sueño me pongo hiperactiva :( Ok Lean y lloren a sus difuntos.**

* * *

**Ellery Valor – Distrito 7 POV**

— Atención tributos

Yo y Damien hemos dormido escondidos toda la noche y el sonido del megáfono me espabila, pero sin asustarme tanto. Veo que mi compañero ya está despierto, y no parece sufrir sobresalto, por lo que imagino que se encontraba alerta hace más tiempo. Yo soy quien hizo guardia la otra noche, por lo que dijo que lo más probable es que no durmiera.

— ¿Qué crees que dirán? —pregunta Damien apoyándose mejor en el tronco del árbol.

— Ni idea —asumo, no sé qué harán los Vigilantes a esta altura de los juegos—. Será mejor que escuchemos.

Al parecer están esperando que los demás tributos también despierten del todo, pues pasan al menos treinta segundos hasta que oigo la inexpresiva voz nuevamente. Quizá llevan diciendo la misma frase desde antes que yo despertara.

— Atención tributos —dice el hombre al que identifico como Marc Paddles, el presentador de los juegos—. En exactamente tres horas habrá un festín en la Cornucopia, pero no será precisamente de lo que la mayoría ya está negando. Sabemos que todos necesitan agua, y ahí la encontrarán, solo deben acercarse al cuerno y extraer lo que gusten, sin algunos otros obstáculos en el camino desde luego. Mucha suerte.

¿Un festín? ¿Acaso no consideran eso algo muy trillado? Está bien, no ocurre uno de ellos hace al menos cinco años, pero tengo en mi cabeza dos veces en la que los últimos ocho luchaban en algún acontecimiento de esas características.

— Tenemos que ir —dice Damien—. No recuerdo la última vez que tomé algo de agua.

— Y al parecer no somos los únicos… Todos estarán allá.

— Sí…

Recuerdo que ayer al anochecer vimos las caras en el cielo. Hicimos un momento de silencio cuando apareció la de Nixie, luego con la del chico del dos intenté ignorar el momento. Después, cuando apareció el rostro inequívoco del chico del nueve supe que el compañero de Nixie no había muerto después de todo.

— Tenemos que partir ahora, solo hay tres horas y estamos lejos —propongo yo, puede que hayamos descansado toda la noche, pero el esfuerzo de ayer nos tiene calados hasta los huesos, Damien aún más por como tiró esa fuerza con todo mi peso encima.

— De acuerdo.

— Intentemos llevar un paso templado, quizá nos encontremos con algo en el camino.

Marc dijo que tendríamos obstáculos, quizá se refería a los tributos con los que tendríamos que luchar para llegar hasta el agua, pero algo me dice que no hablaba solo de eso. No he visto mutos hasta ahora, solo sé de las marmotas de las que me habló Damien, pero los Vigilantes parecer ser tan creativos que podrían echarnos unos osos si quisieran. Quedamos ocho, por lo que nos encontramos en el momento que la gente espera más diversión, lo que se relaciona directamente con las muertes más creativas. Y no quiero participar en ninguna de ellas.

— Creo que deberíamos comer algo —dice Damien y le arrojo una mirada cuestionadora—. Digo, para tener el estómago lleno y poder pelear si tenemos que hacerlo.

— Está bien, ¿qué tenemos?

Creo que no es tan infalible el hecho de tener el estómago lleno o no. Tantos días ingiriendo lo mínimo han achicado mi estómago un poco. Digo, no sé si figurativamente, pero al parecer la adrenalina y el miedo te hacen inhibir algunas necesidades básicas y orientar todos los esfuerzos a no toparte con nadie más que a comer.

— Queda un poco de ese pájaro que cazaste ayer.

Tuve que ir a cazar pues el alimento que había traído Damien desapareció por nuestras gargantas. De cualquier modo, me sentí como en casa al hacer algo tan diario como eso. Aunque al ver que Damien no era el Adam que yo había proyectado, y que el cuerpo extraño no era un animal grande, sino que era Nixie, la emoción se esfumó y lo hice nada más que por nuestra supervivencia.

— Terminémoslo, quién dice si no hay también algo de comida en la Cornucopia. Además, puedo cazar algo más a la vuelta.

Prefiero no decir que hay probabilidad de que vuelva solo uno de nosotros, o que pueda incluso no volver nadie, pero debo actuar y pensar como si la caza fuera indispensable para lo que viene después.

— Mitad y mitad —dice Damien y me pasa un ala. Está lo poco cocida que pudimos proporcionarle con las pocas brasas de la fogata de antes de ayer, pero es lo que hay.

— Vamos de inmediato, creo que no es necesario utilizar cuchillo y tenedor.

Damien suelta una risa silenciosa conmigo, está claro que todos esos lujos ya quedaron en el pasado. El ave es ave y nos llena el estómago. Si pidiéramos algo más sería demasiado.

— ¿Crees que ya fueron las entrevistas?

Pienso un poco. Quedamos ocho, por lo que las personas del Capitolio van a entrevistar a nuestras familias, no es un momento que me haya parecido muy estrafalario antes de que me tocara a mí. Prefiero no pensar en qué pasó si mi familia salió en la tele.

— Quizá, ¿quién sabe?

— Todos menos nosotros ocho —dice Damien encogiéndose de hombros—. Somos los únicos que no tenemos una tele a nuestra disposición.

— Eso es verdad —firmo levantando el dedo índice—. Bueno, pero al menos somos los protagonistas. — Mi seriedad brilla por su ausencia, pero imagino que la gran mayoría capta la indirecta.

Continuamos deslazándonos por el bosque hacia la Cornucopia. Está lejos, debeos sortear raíces y de vez en cuando rodear arbustos gigantes para poder seguir avanzando. Siempre en la misma posición alegórica. Uno delante analizando las próximas tierras y el otro en la retaguardia. No encontramos ningún animal en el camino, supongo que el objetivo es que todos lleguemos a tiempo al cuerno.

Pasan unas dos horas en las que disfrutamos de mínimos descansos hasta que ya nos encontramos con el área de árboles inicialmente normales. No sé si tendrán algún tipo de atributo adyacente, pero al menos por fuera se distinguen como simples troncos. Supongo que en una hora, caminando rápido como vamos, podremos llegar hasta el destino final, pero prefiero no fiarme de mi orientación horaria, ya perdí la exactitud hace mucho tiempo.

Aguzo más el oído y abro los ojos, moviéndolos de lado a lado, pues ya entramos en terreno donde la densidad entre tributos por metro cuadrado debe de haberse sublevado. De ahora en adelante podemos encontrarnos con cualquiera en el camino.

Pero no sucede, vamos la próxima media hora aún más minuciosos en el cuidado de no pisar hojas caídas y las ramas. Ya casi puedo vislumbrar el fin del bosque y el inicio del llano y la neblina. Diablos, había olvidado esa neblina, será mucho más difícil adentrarse hasta el cuerno si no sabes quien ya está dentro. Me sorprende de que no nos hayamos topado con nada en el camino. Suerte.

Ya estamos en el borde de los gruesos troncos. Somos dos, pero igualmente no es seguro enfrentarse a más gente. Aunque de alguna forma tenemos que entrar, todos necesitamos agua y todos querremos sacar algo. Me pregunto quien podrá hacerlo.

— Atención tributos... —dice la voz cantarina de Marc Paddles—. Tenemos un nuevo anuncio.

* * *

**Charleen Kersley – Distrito 10 POV**

— Los ocho de ustedes deben caminar lentamente a través de la neblina, sin toparse con nadie ni herir a nadie —se limpia la garganta—. La diversión irá más allá de ustedes.

¿Qué?

Observo a Noelle con las cejas alzadas. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿No podemos eliminarnos unos a otros? ¿Acaso tienen un ring preparado ahí adentro? No se me ocurre una explicación más razonable que lo impensable, pero debemos acatar a las órdenes, ¿quién sabe que nos harán si nos quedamos aquí parados…?

— Bueno, vamos… —dice Noelle con la espada en alto y estableciendo algo de distancia entre nosotras dos. Se toma algo al pie de la letra eso de no toparnos con nadie.

Yo tomo mis hachas muy bien con mis manos y le echo un vistazo a la mole de artificia bruma. Me pregunto a cuántos metros de puede distinguir en radio hasta ver la impenetrable capa blanca. Ni siquiera la luz podría atravesarla.

Son unos veinte metros desde aquí hasta el inicio de la niebla. Noelle y yo caminamos hacia ella con tres metros de separación. Puedo decir que estoy nerviosa, pero inquiero en mis capacidades faciales un gesto que no lo demuestre; logrando una especie de sonrisa de oreja a oreja que debe verse fantasmal. Dos hachas y yo contra el mundo.

Unos cinco segundos después veo a la chica del seis salir a unos cuarenta metros de mí a la izquierda. Bastarda infeliz. Espero que lleve en su cabeza la memoria de ese mastodonte con el que andaba, al menos en el momento que yo termine con ella. La chica tiene una mochila muy bien aferrada a la espalda y ningún arma, en su cara se proyecta la perplejidad cuando me distingue. Así es niña. Teme.

Luego de mi análisis a la pelirroja, me fijo en que ya me estoy adentrando en la húmeda atmósfera de la niebla. Delante de mí solo veo blancura y matices de blancura. O al menos los imagino, está todo tan blanco que pareciera como si fuera un lienzo para pintar con acrílico. Pierdo a Noelle de inmediato y cuando observo hacia atrás me encuentro más sola que una aguja dentro de un pajar. Sí, de esos que hay por montón en el diez. Con suerte puedo ver el fin del mango de las hachas cuando no estiro mucho los brazos. Esto es tenebroso aún cuando la oscuridad no tome lugar.

Doy un paso tras otro y pasan varios segundos, no sabría decir si minutos, hasta que las nubecillas que me rodean se vuelvan menos densas. Veo color detrás de la última capa delimitadora con el mundo exterior, pero me mantengo a un paso lento y seguro, eso fue lo que dijo el presentador. Tampoco es como que quiera llegar hasta allá, lo menos que harían es darnos el agua así como así. Antes quemarnos a todos en una hoguera.

Llego hasta el final y veo que, misteriosamente, todos salimos al mismo tiempo de la neblina; y a la misma distancia unos de otros, como si todo estuviera arreglado. Formamos un círculo perfecto, coincidente con el borde de la blancura. ¿A qué se debe esto? Demasiado orden para ser los juegos del hambre. No me atrevo a moverme un paso más cuando veo la escena y me percato de que los demás piensan lo mismo. Tengo a mis lados al chico del cinco y la chica del tres, quienes parecen petrificados. Veo que los tres hombres en competencia se encuentran uno al lado del otro, al igual que las cinco mujeres.

— Nos damos cuenta de su desconcierto y me agrada ser quien aclare la situación —dice Marc Paddles desde algún lugar de la Arena. Parece como si quisiera decir esto hace siglos—. Solo les advierto que no se muevan.

Tomo un respiro. ¿A qué viene todo esto?

— Informamos a los telespectadores que cada uno de los tributos hizo su previa elección, nada nos postula a nosotros como los culpables de cada una de sus preferencias.

Trago saliva. ¿Qué hice ahora que me arrepentiré por el resto de mi vida? Una idea se me viene a la cabeza.

— Aquí están las instrucciones. Pueden luchar únicamente con el espécimen que se les dirija, sin interferir en las otras batallas. Solo serán permitidos a hacerse de los suministros de la mesa central cuando hayan derrotado a su adversario. —Me fijo en la Cornucopia y veo una mesa metálica con al menos doscientas botellas con agua sobre ella. Debajo; unas pocas armas y mochilas esparcidas alrededor. Aunque el principal objetivo es obvio. — En caso de sobrevivir, son libres de tomar lo que quieran de la mesa y escapar, o esperar y atacar a quienes también hayan acabado. Mucha suerte… y que se levanten los pedestales.

¿Pedestales? ¿Qué pedestales? La pregunta me ronda hasta que comienzo a divisar unos bultos alzarse desde un círculo concéntrico al que nosotros formamos.

A unos cinco metros delante de mí comienza a levantarse una figura humana. ¡¿Y rubia?! No sé de quién se trata hasta que alza la cabeza por completo y distingo los rasgos, la estatura y la posición defensiva. Lo único que me desconcierta un poco son los globos oculares profundos y libres de pupila. Son completamente negros.

Tengo ante mí una versión idéntica a Chace, pero con un aire alienígena.

Indago en busca de respuestas sobre mi participación en esto. Veo a los lados y me doy cuenta de que el chico del cinco está frente a su compañera de distrito, la chica del tres observa al suyo, al chico pequeño que murió en la Cornucopia a manos de Xavier. A dos posiciones veo a la pelirroja que se enfrenta al chico rubio de su distrito. Todos aquí parecer estar en la misma situación; menos yo.

No sé qué hacer. No sé si no están dando un segundo para meditar o si son unas simples estatuas. No, no lo son, no pueden serlo pues se supone que debemos luchar contra ellas, pero no mueven ni un músculo, si eso es lo que tienen debajo de la lustrosa piel.

No me sobresalto hasta que veo a Noelle, muy alejada de mí, mirando fijamente, ¡a una versión de mí misma! O Dios, esto si que me tendrá mal hasta el fin de mis días. El que podría ser hoy pues no sé qué hacer exactamente contra en humanoide con forma de Chace que me continúa observando con esos hoyos negros que tiene como ojos.

¿Por qué Noelle se estaría enfrentando contra una copia de mí? ¿Y por qué yo contra Chace?

¡Así es! Yo escogí a Chace antes de los lanzamientos, su rostro fue el que presioné cuando me preguntaron por uno. Así que a esto se referían.

La verdad es que pensé en que mi elección me ayudaría, que de alguna manera el tributo que escogiera me sería de algún complemento. Pero vi la cara del chico del dos ayer en el cielo; lo que me sorprendió enormemente. Pero ahora al parecer tengo que luchar contra una versión de él, que probablemente tiene las mismas capacidades y usa las mismas técnicas que el original. No es que le haya tenido miedo a Chace, pero parecía uno de los Profesionales más completos.

Estoy frita.

Si no doy lo mejor de mí.

Hay que comenzar de inmediato con esto. Al parecer si no doy el primer paso, el chico no se moverá. Giro el hacha con mi mano al igual que una escoba y echo mi delicado moño para atrás. Esto se viene duro, y necesito el agua. Camino lentamente hacia adelante cuando ya veo al chico del siete adelantarse al igual que yo. Y con eso, ya todos lo hacen.

* * *

**Xavier Miller – Distrito 4 POV**

Me está observando con los ojos entornados, no se aleja de esa posición mientras planea como acabarme. Veo el odio en sus ojos, aún cuando no sea posible, pero al menos el aire a su alrededor parece fulgurar con odio. Tampoco es que yo pueda hacer mucho, las manos me tiemblan y no me veo capaz de hacer nada.

Nixie saca un carcaj con flechas igual que el mío. Por lo que vi antes de darme cuenta de que era Nixie a quien debía enfrentarme, supe que todos los contrincantes tienen las mismas armas que los tributos. El problema en mi caso es que ella se hace con la flecha en un santiamén, mientras que yo me tardo más de un siglo en elegir la correcta y no desarmar el mango.

Se me vienen millones de imágenes a la cabeza. Fotos de yo y Nixie en las dunas del distrito, la pelea que tuvimos, luego cuando nos llamaron a ambos a subir al escenario en la cosecha. Toda la preparación y la búsqueda de una forma de no convertirnos en nuestras peores pesadillas. Desde que escuché el cañón de Nixie que no he sido capaz de pensar en otra cosa que en su rostro mientras caía a tierra, en como yo la conduje hasta su propia muerte.

Es toda mi culpa.

Quizá no soy responsable de lo que anuncio la urna con las papeletas, pero todo lo demás recaen en mí. Nuestro distanciamiento, mi participación en la alianza de los Profesionales por haber creído que eso era lo mejor. ¿En qué estuve pensando todo este tiempo? No debíamos separarnos, juntos los amigos se potencian, pero separados pasa exactamente esto. Y soy testigo del peor desenlace posible.

No sé si me merezco seguir en competencia. En casa nadie debe tener una perspectiva diferente a la mía, o a la de todo el Panem en conjunto. No podría pensar en una persona que siga queriendo que yo salga victorioso. Ni siquiera yo mismo, solo necesito ver la réplica de Nixie para saber que nunca cambiaré de opinión.

Pero me asusta morir. Me asusta el dolor y el fin, y todo lo que conlleva eso. Lo más probable es que no gane esto, me pongo a la defensiva contra mi intocable contrincante, pero espero que no sea de esa forma en que las personas piensen que planeo guardar algo de dignidad. Aunque me pregunto cómo pienso en dignidad en este momento, es lo que menos habita en mí ser. Dignidad.

Las otras peleas ya comenzaron. No he escuchado ningún cañón todavía, tampoco he visto que algún tributo ya haya escapado de la escena del crimen. De cualquier forma, a todos nos debe llegar a la médula todo este asunto. Por lo que vi, la gran mayoría se supone de los mismos compañeros de distrito de las personas.

Ahora veo que nos engañaron en su propio juego. Supongo que todos lo pensaron al revés, pues me incluyo en las estadísticas. Nunca en mi vida, o al menos en el minuto que tuve para elegir algún rostro proyectado, pensé que estaría escogiendo a una persona para luchar. Nadie lo pensó, y ahora pagamos por nuestra amplia gama de inocentes suposiciones.

Y doy un paso al frente para encarar a mi adversaria, con el ánimo que logro extraer de mis entrañas. Nixie parece fuerte, se ve como una tonificada heroína. Sí, heroína, yo soy el depredador en esta historia, incluso cuando soy quien tiene su completo abanico de elementos oculares. La decidida es ella. Decidida y preparada para vengarse por lo que hice.

Carga una flecha y me la lanza de inmediato. Sé que esa no es su técnica, pero debo decir que se le da de maravilla, mucho mejor que a mí. Si solo hubiera intentado enseñarle a lanzar de la manera que yo aprendí casi innatamente. Quizá ella también la hubiera desarrollado, quizá pudiera haberse defendido del chico del dos.

Vuela una flecha hasta mi cabeza y yo la esquivo por mero instinto. Nixie muestra una sonrisa con todos sus dientes, no sé de qué se alegra, no acertó, y eso nunca le ha agradado. Yo también cargo una flecha endeblemente y forcejeo con el arco para poder lanzarla. No es que busque darle a Nixie, y si lo hago sería un error pues prácticamente le estoy apuntando a la mesa del agua, que contiene estáticas a todas las botellas.

Mi contrincante lanza otra flecha que pierde mi brazo por un centímetro, hasta siento el material rozando el mono. Al parecer no la han dotado con las habilidades para lanzar, pues no es ni muy rápida ni objetiva.

— Tienes que mantener el brazo rígido… —le digo, lo que la hace detenerse. Me observa con unas rendijas temerarias y ladea la cabeza. O los vigilantes saben hacer un muy buen trabajo con los mutos o tiene una esencia a Nixie, la más mínima que sea—. Debes tener el brazo rígido y luego soltar la flecha suavemente, no puedes temblar tanto.

Oh Dios, le estoy ayudando a un muto a matarme, este lugar me tiene que haber llevado al límite de la locura en poco más de una semana.

El humanoide parece hacerme caso y estira el brazo procurando mantenerlo derecho y suelta la flecha con gracia.

— Eso… —admito luego de esquivar la punta, puede que haya sido un buen tiro, pero iba a la velocidad de una tortuga—. Así exactamente.

¿Acaso no tengo nada mejor que hacer? Al parecer no.

La chica parece haberle agarrado cariño al arco y lanza una flecha directo a mi pierna. La punta se clava en mi pantorrilla y yo suelto un pequeño quejido, aunque siempre he sido masoquista en ese sentido. Puedo caminar y todo, adiós sangre y hola demencia.

Nos movemos formando un círculo con ella mirándome de arriba hacia abajo, con los dedos enterrados en la próxima flecha y los nudillos blancos por la presión. No parecen poder hablar, ninguna de las réplicas, pues si pudiera, Nixie ya habría soltado todas las cosas que se le quedaron guardadas, incluso después de lo que sucedió en su especie de refugio.

Lanza otra flecha, brillantemente y siguiendo mi consejo al derecho y al revés. Esta me llega en el hombro izquierdo y yo la extraigo, alabando su capacidad para captar mis complementos. Así era la verdadera Nixie. A ella le gustaba aprender, gozaba con los nuevos conocimientos y los retos, aunque yo no podría decir que aprendiera muy rápido. Lo contrario a la copia que tengo en frente.

No, Nixie no aprende rápido, ella destroza cosas y las debe volver a armar para comenzar con todo de nuevo. Ella me habla de una redacción acerca de los mariscos, la que tiene incluso errores gramaticales, para luego hacerla de nuevo. Aún con sus ideas claras, no podía plasmarlas en algo tan concreto.

Este muto en frente parece tener una idea clara, y es la de matarme a toda costa, pero le influyó en algo lo que yo le dije. Nixie no era así, ella es terca, idea fija y despreciable en algunos momentos. Ella se viste con colores extravagantes porque dice que yo soy muy sobrio, dice que es para iluminar el día. Este muto lleva un mono negro y aburrido. Nixie se preocupaba por mí, o al menos eso creo. En circunstancias normales lo haría, pero estamos en los juegos del hambre, y ella es quien no cambió luego del giro en todas nuestras vidas. Fue yo quien cambió, y si ella siempre fue igual, este muto no tiene nada que ver.

No veo la culpa en matarlo.

Pero vuelvo al hecho de todo el peso por la muerte de la verdadera Nixie. Mi cabeza es un enredo de cables entrelazados que me costará mucho reanudar. ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? Bueno no tengo mucho tiempo, la doble de mi amiga carga una flecha majestuosamente y la lanza hacia la parte baja de mi abdomen.

Yo grito. Grito de dolor pues no me alcanza para quedarme callado. Soy humano y debe dolerme, debo reaccionar de alguna forma. Intento ondear una fecha por el elástico tensado, pero el cordel parece moverse. Se pone doble y luego vuelve a su posición original. Ambas veces que intento termino con la flecha en la misma mano.

Llega otra flecha hacia mí, pero esta golpea contra el piso y luego se balancea hasta retomar la tranquilidad. Intento restaurar la calma y cargar un arma, me encuentro con una última flecha en el carcaj. Hago el esfuerzo del mundo para alojarla correctamente en su lugar y cargarla. La tiro con las fuerzas que me quedar y suelto.

Nixie la esquiva sin chistar.

Me encuentro ahora de rodillas en el suelo, con una herida en el abdomen y un par más. Uso las energías que me quedan para levantarme con ayuda de la pierna buena y quedar pseudo erguido, mientras le lanzo una mirada al muto que se hace pasar por Nixie. Veo como saca su última flecha del carcaj.

Creo que así termina todo. Se me pasa por la mente el pensamiento. ¿Cómo será morir? Ahora lo veré. ¿Será difícil de superar? ¿Será confuso? ¿Inolvidable? Lo único que pienso al atardecer es que mi amiga ya lo vivió por mi culpa, y esta es la manera más cercana de que la suerte se revierta.

* * *

**Noelle Singrose – Distrito 2 POV**

¡Boom!

Escucho el cañonazo y ni siquiera me volteo a ver quien murió, al parecer una de las réplicas malvadas logró su cometido. Mi imprimo el pensamiento en la cabeza de que mi contrincante no logrará lo mismo.

Charleen me observa con sus ojos negros y blande su espada (algo poco convencional en ella), en una mano, mientras mueve los pies ágilmente. Me ha dado un par de problemas, pero he salido de la mayoría. Yo ya estoy cansada, pero ella luce como nueva luego de cada paso que da. El sudor me corre por la frente, tengo que acabar con ella luego o seré historia.

Eché un vistazo a los demás antes de comenzar mi lucha, la verdadera Charleen peleaba con nada más y nada menos que Chace. Se me ocurre por qué podría haberlo elegido, es lo normal, supongo que fue lo que todos hicieron. Pero yo preferí no irme hacia ningún extremo y escoger algo que, siendo de una manera u otra, fuera capaz de manejar.

Si elegía a Chace y sucedía algo parecido a esto, él hubiera usado sus ventajas masculinas como la fuerza. No sé si me hubiera intimidado, pero resultaría más difícil contra él que contra la rubia del diez. Además, si como pensé en primera instancia, nuestra elección nos ayudara de alguna forma, habría confiado en Charleen para ser mi compañera o algo parecido. Digamos que desde el principio ella me pareció que valía más la pena que la enamorada del uno. Por algo preferí hacer una alianza a acabarla el otro día.

Bueno, aquí me veo, luchando contra la réplica de mi aliada. Es una mera coincidencia la verdad nunca pensé que eso de la alianza las dos funcionaría, siempre pensé que seríamos los Profesionales hasta el final y no habría subdivisiones muy notorias. Pero al parecer las cosas no sucedieron como muchos pensaron, y ahí me veían, con Charleen buscando agua por los alrededores.

L a rubia empuja la hoja de la espada hacia mi pecho y yo la esquivo con dificultad. Tengo que sacar energía de alguna parte, debo extraer motivación. No puede vencerme un muto, eso es cretino. Veo que esta es una especie de batalla dos punto cero con Charleen, y lo más probable es que venga la tercera enmienda, pero debo concentrarme en está ahora.

Nuestras espadas chocan en el aire enfrente de cada una, igual que como hacen los mosqueteros. Ella empuña el mango al revés y va contra mí con la hoja horizontalmente. No me queda nada más que esquivarla en el último momento y moverme más rápido que nunca para aprovechar la oportunidad y clavar la espada en la parte baja de su cadera. Esta bien, puede que no sea la gran cosa, pero necesito debilitarla de a poco si no puedo dar un golpe mortal de una.

Me agacho para esquivar el balanceo de su arma y la derribo por los tobillos. Mis manos los tiran y ella cae a tierra con un grito sordo y profundo al mismo tiempo. Al parecer algún tipo de sonidos pueden omitir estas criaturas, porque desde luego que Charleen no gritaría de esa manera solo para no verse mal con ello.

— Perdón querida —digo en un intento por distraerla, aunque sé que es inútil, estos humanoides están diseñados para que nada les altere. Y menos lo hará lo que yo dije. Al contrario, sonríe e intenta incorporarse con ayuda de la espada, pero yo la pateo en el centro del abdomen y vuelve a caer, ahora un poco peor.

La inmovilizo de brazos y piernas y lanzo su espada lejos, al igual que como hice con la Charleen real. No digo unas últimas palabras, solo tomo m espada rápidamente y la entierro en su cuello, lo más profundo posible pues no tengo ni idea de cómo saber si estas cosas mueren o no. Y si lo hacen, debo asegurarme de que no reviva de la nada. Sale algo de sangre se la herida, lo que me extraña, estás cosas sí que son realistas.

Saco la espada y hago lo mismo varias veces, intentando mantener el rostro lo más inmutable posible, será divertido para después. Cuando ya me aseguro de que ninguno de sus "músculos" se mueve, comienzo a proceder con mi trabajo, y, un poco de tiempo después, termino con una perfecta réplica de la cabeza de Charleen en la mano. La tomo por el cabello y comienzo a balancearla de un lado para otro.

Veo que siguen aún la mayoría de los combates, solo ha terminado el mío y el de… Xavier. Identifico los tributos que quedan y me percato del cadáver del chico del cuatro con varias flechas que justifican su muerte. ¿El responsable de eso? Ni rastro, imagino que deben volver luego de acabar con su cometido.

Saco varias botellas de agua y las meto en la mochila que dejé en la hierba antes de comenzar a luchar. Echo un vistazo a la verdadera Charleen y veo que ha hábilmente reducido a Chace al suelo y se dispone a plantar una de sus hachas en el cuello del mismo.

Gran espectáculo, ahora solo tenemos que salir de aquí.

Diablos, no me percato de que el chico del cinco también acaba con su contrincante y saca muchas botellas sin que me de cuenta y se pierde en la neblina. Uno en competencia. Ahora solo tengo que ir donde Charleen e irnos, si somos una alianza todavía. Me acerco a ella, quien aún está encima del inerte cuerpo de su adversario y se prepara para huir.

— Mira, tengo un recuerdo —digo alzando su otra cabeza en el aire. Veo como figura una mueca de asco e intenta arrebatármela—. No, no, no, se verá linda colgada en alguna parte.

— Me dará mucho gusto… —replica ya incorporándose—. Ya, vamos, no quiero ver esa cabeza, escóndela, mucho satanismo.

— A mi me agrada el satanismo.

— De eso no hay duda.

Nos adentramos en la neblina y algo se me mete en la cabeza. Quizá, por alguna razón del mundo funcione, igualmente nos dará diversión.

— Tengo una idea —digo parando a Charleen con una mano en su hombro—. Solo esperemos un poco. Por si acaso.

* * *

**Kay Clawson – Distrito 1 POV**

Y lo hago de nuevo, mi cuchillo se hunde por última vez en el cadáver de la perfecta representación de Liam. El mismo cabello, el mismo rostro caucásico. No le pongo atención a la sangre, ya he visto tanta que no me molesta que mis manos se manchen con algo más, pero no la de Liam.

No se imaginan todas las escenas que vi al prácticamente tener que matarlo por segunda vez. Luchó, y mucho. Fue raro verlo blandir mis cuchillos como si los usara desde siempre, al igual que yo, pero debo decir que estéticamente siempre le fueron mejor las lanzas, además se ven más elegantes en un hombre.

…

Estas son las cosas que tengo que pensar para no caer en el hoyo negro de los recuerdos absorbentes. He vivido ahí por muchos días, pero tuve que reaccionar cuando dieron el anuncio y supe que no podía permanecer simplemente para aquí esperando a que me enviaran el agua. Desde ahí que lucho contra mi mente para que se centre en otras cosas.

Estoy hincada a un lado del cuerpo, que ya pierde un poco la humanidad al no moverse. No se ve como una copia de Liam, sino que como un humanoide con el que me quisieron engañar, y podríamos decir que mordí el anzuelo. Primero dudé un poco, tenía tan plasmada la imagen de Liam en la cabeza que decidí no hacerle nada, pero cuando comenzó a atacarme, preferí utilizar mi instinto Profesional y darle punto final a esto.

Pero no sé como hacerlo.

Hay tantos tributos allá afuera que ya pienso que no soy tan fuerte como creí que resultaría. No es que algo tan estereotipado como una chica del uno consiga siempre la victoria. Tengo mis cuchillos y puedo luchar con ellos, o al menos con eso he contado hasta esta altura de los juegos.

Me levanto. Ya no queda nadie aquí, y al parecer todos decidieron huir de inmediato. Los débiles por razones obvias y los demás por desconocidas. Queda mucha agua, pero sé que no puedo quedarme aquí, sería un blanco demasiado fácil para estar sola, debo adentrarme en el bosque. No puedo hacer nada por los suministros, llevaré lo que más pueda, pero nada más.

Paso por un lado de la réplica del chico del seis, quien no parece tener ninguna herida de arma, sino que su rostro está hinchado y la nariz sangrando, supongo que estará muerto. O desconectado, no sé como se dirá cuando prácticamente son mutos. Pero veo varios "cuerpos", como el de la chica del cinco o el del chico del tres, que tiene la cara desfigurada y le faltan varios dedos. La niña de ese distrito parece saber lo que hace.

Me adentro en la Cornucopia para sacar lo necesario y correr rápido hacia donde pueda perderme, donde los recuerdos de Liam dejen de atormentarme. No puedo dejar de ver el cabello, la piel y las lanzas, al igual que esos preciosos ojos verdes. Y pensando que no he dormido nada en dos días, es raro no vivir con alucinaciones. Igualmente el doble de Liam sirvió para recordármelo.

Saco muchos más cuchillos y los coloco en mi cinturón. Debo tenerlos si quiero enfrentarme a lo que haya afuera. Puede haber cosas mucho peores que estos humanoides, yo he visto la nada misma con las arañas. O al menos eso se me viene a la cabeza. He visto demasiadas invenciones en los últimos años como para no imaginar lo peor. Además, todavía está en alguna parte Charleen, a ella si que debo encontrarla, es quien comparte conmigo en menor parte la muerte de Liam.

Dejo las estanterías con todas las armas, ya no me cabe ningún cuchillo más en el espacio que antes estaba disponible. Acaricio la coleta que me ha acompañado todo este tiempo y la pongo a un lado. Pienso en la neblina, en como la crucé antes, es imposible no sentirse desesperada cuando no sabes hacia donde ir y hacia donde volver. Ahora tendré que hacer lo mismo y no me gustará.

Bueno, para algo me entrenaron, tengo que pensar en que yo estoy luchando por Liam y por mí. Yo tuve la culpa de que él no siga en competencia, ahora tengo que compensarlo. Le echo un último vistazo al interior de la Cornucopia y me dispongo a salir lo más rápido posible.

Ya salgo al exterior cuando siento un dolor agudo en la pierna, lo que me hace caer a tierra. Dirijo mi mano instintivamente al primer cuchillo a la derecha de mi cadera, pero una mano me sostiene la mano con mucha fuerza…

— ¡Sorpresa! —chilla una voz familiar detrás de mí. Me volteo y veo a Noelle con una sonrisa maléfica. Veo mi fin sin poder tomar mis cuchillos y con ella y su espada en la otra mano que no me inmoviliza con una especie de llave—. Perdóname por no tener tiempo para hablar, pero la chica tiene asuntos pendientes.

Me apunta con los labios hacia delante y yo solo alcanzo a girar el cuello, distinguir la amplia sonrisa de Charleen y ver como levanta el hacha por sobre su cabeza.

Luego siento un dolor casi imperceptible que me deja sin razón y luego veo todo negro.

¡Boom!

* * *

**LISTA DE MUERTES**

D1: LIAM WRIGHT: cuchillo accidental en el pecho por Kay Clawson (D1)

D1: KAY CLAWSON: hacha en el cráneo por Charleen Kersley (D10)

D2: CHACE VANDOM: muerte opcional (xD), por Damien (5), Xavier (4) o Ellery (7)

D2: NOELLE SINGROSE

D3: CYRIL KRAFT: flechazo en el cuello por Xavier Miller (D4)

D3: CLEO CORLETTE

D4: XAVIER MILLER: flechado por réplica de Nixie Crassus.

D4: NIXIE CRASSUS: atravezada por espada de Chace Vandom (D2)

D5: DAMIEN AVIA

D5: GAELLE GRAFFIGAN: espada en la garganta por Chace Vandom (D2)

D6: NOAH QUAID: cuchillo en el abdomen por Ellery Valor (D7)

D6: AERYN WIGGLE

D7: ELLERY VALOR

D7: CARLEIGH GREENWOOD: atrapada en la trampa y luego acuchillada por Cleo Corlette (D3)

D8: LEAR COTTEL: desequilibrado y tragado por el fuego subterráneo.

D8: KAYA HALE: lanza en la espalda por Liam Wright (D1)

D9: IAN BLAKELEE: ahogado por la inundación.

D9: ANISE GRAY: cuchillo en el pecho por Kay Clawson (D1)

D10: DEREK FOY: continuamente apuñalado por Noelle Singrose (D2)

D10: CHARLEEN KERSLEY

D11: DARRYL COLLINGWOOD: mazo en la cabeza por Ian Blakelee (D9)

D11: VIRGINIA KIPPA: espada en el estómago por Chace Vandom (D2)

D12: HARVEY DENCH: flechazo en el pecho por Xavier Miller (D4)

D12: LEILANI CORSSEN: hachazo en el pecho por Aeryn Wiggle (D6)


	36. Sin Escapatoria

**No pasaron dos semanas, de eso estoy segura pues la última vez que puse un capítulo fue día sábado. Mil disculpas, y sé que siempre voy a darlas porque nunca pongo updates en las fecha que yo quiero, por diversas razones. Ahora tengo mucho menos tiempo, lo que se mezcla con mi inerte pensamiento de que todo lo que escribo es aburrido, cada vez que me sentaba a escribir, sabía que lo que hacía era aburrido, y prefiero tardarme a que resulte desastroso, pues estamos al final. **

**Sí, el próximo capítulo será el último, y las buenas noticias son que ya tengo una vaga idea de lo que sucederá. Sí, eso es bueno porque la mayoría del tiempo no es así. **

**No sé si funcione, pero pondré un Poll (encuesta) en mi perfil par que voten por su favorito. No es que vaya a hacer ganar a quien tenga más votos, pero quiero hacerme una idea :) Gracias si alguien vota, ya veo que nadie lo hace (snif snif :'( ) Bueno, lloren a sus difuntos, y lean.**

* * *

**Damien Avia – Distrito 5 POV**

No conozco el significado de claustrofobia con exactitud como para asegurar que es lo que siento en este momento. Las hojas de los árboles parecen haber creado una revolución y atientan hacia la vista del inexistente cielo; ya no puedo ver ni celeste ni azul, solo verde por todas partes.

Ya bajé mi cabeza hace mucho tiempo, mi cuello comenzó a cansarse cuando llevaba uno minutos. Sin embargo, no pude dejar de sentir mi ser abovedado por la estrechez del paisaje que me rodeaba. Me siento como un ratón en una jaula, aún cuando pueda caminar en todas direcciones, pero el hecho de no ser capaz de distinguir el cielo me pone incómodo.

No sé en qué dirección estoy caminando. Lo más probable es que continúe yendo hacia alguna de las áreas elementales, pero el problema es si mis instintos me fallaron y me esté dirigiendo hacia el agua; eso sería desastroso. No es que haya sido partícipe de la sensación en primera persona, pero tengo la información suficiente para saber que no me convendría. Ahora debo concentrarme más que nada en sobrevivir, la tensión se ha multiplicado por mil en este momento.

Sé que estuvo mal irme sin esperar a Ellery, pero el pánico por los demás tributos me consumió. La chica del uno ya había terminado y era peligroso continuar en el radio de la Cornucopia si no tenía una lucha que me defendiera, así de irónico como suena. Había peligro en todas partes. Lo que desató mi huida fue distinguir a la chica que mató a Carleigh entre los sobrevivientes, cuando ella también terminó, me decidí por perseguirla; lo que no terminó muy bien para mí que digamos. Ella logró salir de mi alcance y solo acabé con una sorda respiración que desenlazaba la huida demostrando mi poco estado físico. Y desde ese momento me he visto vagando por el bosque, siempre a la mira por si llegara un tributo.

Debo de admitir que a esta altura ya no quedan células ni hormonas inocentes en mi cuerpo. Si alguien apareciera en este instante, solo trabajaría mi instinto de supervivencia; si tuviera la oportunidad de sacarlo de mi camino y asegurarme de estar más cerca de casa, lo haría sin chistar. Hace unas semanas me habría creído incapaz, pero últimamente me he dado cuenta de que este lugar es una tierra sembrada de locura, y si no estás completamente loco, con el paso del tiempo te convertirás en uno más de ellos. Quienquiera que logre salir nunca volverá a ser el mismo. Eso lo corroboro con mi propia metamorfosis.

La tierra se estremece repentinamente bajo mis pies es un pequeño temblor. Yo desciendo la mirada hacia el suelo para encontrarlo igual de quieto que siempre. Deben haber sido dos segundos.

Respiro un par de veces para calmarme. Puedo ser hombre, grande, y quizá masculino, pero nunca había sentido a la tierra moverse de esa manera –y tampoco me gustaría hacerlo de nuevo-.

Todo parece intacto igual que antes, quieto e impertérrito. ¿Acaso los Vigilantes quieren asustarnos con eso? Bueno, si es así, funcionó conmigo. No sé exactamente en qué distritos han vivido alguna clase de estos movimientos, pero en el cinco al menos no existen registros. Con suerte sé de qué se trata un temblor como para reconocerlo. Me pregunto cómo habrán reaccionado los demás tributos a esto.

Intento olvidarme y tomo algo del agua que extraje de todo el montón. En cualquier caso normal lo hubiera pensado dos veces, era un cuadrado tan perfecto que romperlo se hubiera visto como un delito despiadado. Pero eso comparado a la sed que tenía, lo convertía en la necesidad natural que en un principio fue. Tengo unas cinco botellas. Supuse que era suficiente pues los juegos no durarán mucho desde ahora; con seis participantes no creo que pueda ingerir más de dos medidas antes de que me rebanen en cuello.

Ya no veo os típicos animales por aquí. Al parecer su período de vulnerabilidad llegó a su fin y ya no podremos utilizarlos como suministros. Tengo suerte pues logré también hacerme con una mochila y dejar la mía tirada. Ya se había convertido en algo inservible. O al menos luego de que mi comida se acabara.

La pelea entre el ángel y el diablo que tomaba lugar sobre mis hombros fue celestialmente ganada, pero ahora pienso que tal vez eso no estuvo del todo bien, hablando de mi subsistencia. Ahora estoy suplementado, pero veo la posibilidad de no encontrarme de esta forma y no tener nada. Soy demasiado bueno; es eso. Aunque eso solo puede llegar hasta un punto.

He pensado incontables veces qué sucedería si me encontrara con Ellery en el bosque. ¿Acaso sería capaz de matarlo a sangre fría si tuviera la oportunidad? Bueno, eso ligado a las posibilidades, lo más probable es que yo terminara de esa forma, él tiene los cuchillos y es más rápido, mientras que yo dependo de la cercanía con que me encentre, sumado a mi poca experiencia con mi arma.

Sinceramente, no sé qué es lo que haría, al encontrarme en la situación sería más fácil, no tengo todos esos argumentos opuestos dentro de mi cabeza si me encuentro en un momento de tensión. Aunque solo espero que no llegue, y si alguien tiene que matar a Ellery, espero no ser yo.

Otro temblor.

Me quedo quieto ante el movimiento e intento incorporarme mentalmente. No puedo tener una reacción estúpida, he pasado por muchas cosas como para entregarme de esta forma. Solo me concentro en que no sucederá nada.

Pero hay un problema, lo más probable es que sí suceda algo. Si están ocurriendo estas cosas significa que algo temible se nos vendrá encima, y no estaré precisamente seguro en este lugar; el lugar más impredecible de todo el Panem. Lo que menos me calma es que no hay nada que pueda hacer, solo soportar estos temblores hasta que eventualmente haya algo más importante de lo que preocuparse.

Veo hacia el cielo –que no distingo nuevamente-, y me encuentro con que las hojas han cambiado del ordinario verde a un azul cielo. Floja manera de simular lo inexistente.

* * *

**Cleo Corlette – Distrito 3 POV**

Vine hasta el lugar en que me siento más segura, la lucha contra Cyril me conmocionó más de lo que yo pensé y no dejo de temblar. Me doy cuenta de que mi resistencia tiene un punto de tope. Quizá con la chica del siete no sentí absolutamente nada, pero al tener tan cerca a mi víctima, y aún al tratarse de alguien que no duró mucho en la Arena, no me pareció –o al menos a mi inconsciente- algo difícil de pasar por alto.

Aún recuerdo el rostro del humanoide-niño cuando finalmente lo vencí. Sé que no era él ni nada, pero esa sensación de culpa me embargó, y aún no sale. ¿Qué diablos me pasa? Yo no soy así de humana, por alguna razón estoy aquí y es lo que yo quise. Por una razón pasé por alto a mis hermanos y a mi casi inexistente sentido común, porque no mi humanidad llega a niveles insospechados, y con eso me refiero a que es casi nula. Nunca he sido sensible ni nada, y me lo admito a mí misma como algo real, porque así es como soy; directa.

Estoy hecha un feto en mi acogedor nido en la altura de los árboles. No quiero salir de aquí, es tranquilizante, estoy más calmada que cuando me alejaba de la Cornucopia con mi gran suministro de agua y comida. No lo comí de inmediato, de hecho no me comido nada, ni un sorbo de líquido. Lo más probable es que me estomago me castigue y lo envíe de vuelta por el simple hecho de no haberle suministrado algo con anterioridad.

Toco mi pelo y lo encuentro enmarañado. En casa siempre me preocupaba de mantenerlo limpio, nunca soporté ver la grasa en él pues m sentía inexplicablemente incompleta. Supongo que la imagen de mí se asemeja a una chica de las cuevas, pues estoy sucia y hambrienta. Quiero salir de aquí, nunca debí venir en primer lugar. Me doy cuenta de que sí que es posible cometer un error tan grande del que te arrepientas por siempre, porque lo hice justo antes de venir. Y ahora pagaré las consecuencias.

Siento al árbol moverse una vez más. Han sido tantas que ya me acostumbré. No le encuentro explicación, pero tampoco lucharé por obtenerla, estoy tan acostumbrada a hacerlo que ahora prefiero que pasen sin introducirme más de lo necesario en sus formularios. Como que están creados para asustarnos o para advertirnos. Cualquiera de las dos prefiero pasarlas por alto.

Se sigue moviendo. Me doy cuenta de que esta vez es más largo de lo normal, y continúa sin detenerse. Levanto la cabeza extrañada y me doy cuenta de que solo se mueve mi árbol, los otros permanecen quietos como el cemento. ¿Qué sucede?

Me percato de que la ondulación es cada vez más pronunciada, mi asentamiento se mueve de un lado para otro, pero muy lentamente. Entro en pánico, miro hacia los lados y no me encuentro con absolutamente nada. Veo el cielo lo más y es la misma respuesta. Acabo de chequear todos los lugares existentes hasta que, con un ojo de águila, logro distinguir unos pequeños bultos en el suelo, ¡justo al lado del tronco!

Me incorporo lo más rápido que puedo hasta encontrarme tambaleando a causa del movimiento. No sé qué es exactamente lo que hacen esos animales, pero no debe ser bueno, por lo que tengo que pasar a otro árbol lo antes posible. Lo bueno es que me encuentro bastante cerca del borde y podré llegar si me apresuro. Algo me dice que si me muevo a otro árbol esas cosas misteriosamente también lo harán.

Me aferro a la mochila y pongo en práctica la técnica, de la que no necesito mucha ayuda pues el árbol ya se mueve más que suficiente. Me acerco al borde del nido y espero a encontrarme a la distancia necesaria. Eso sucede en pocos segundos y yo no titubeo antes de pasar una pierna ágilmente hasta el otro lado, veo el abismo debajo de mí y se me paran los pelos, pero igualmente llego a mi destino.

Y sí, ahora el otro árbol comienza a tambalearse, pero mucho más rápidamente que el anterior. Sé de inmediato que debo suceder al siguiente y no vacilo hasta encontrarme aferrada al borde. Esta vez el movimiento requiere de mi ayuda, hasta que logro pasar por segunda vez. Es intimidante la forma en que los bultos hacen lo que quieren con el árbol. Tengo una mirada más exclusiva de ellos en un momento y veo que son una especie de castores, que con sus dientes de centran en reducir el tronco del árbol a un simple hilo de madera en un tiempo insospechado.

Repito tres veces la maniobra, siempre amenazada por los animalitos, hasta llegar a la piedra de siempre, por la que ingreso hasta esta área. Me calmo un poco al asegurarme de que no pueden encargarse de esta base, por lo que tomo un respiro muy hondo y me encargo de mirar a mi alrededor. Veo que los árboles por los que pasé finalmente dan un último respingo y caen a tierra bruscamente. "Adiós nido", pienso como una idiota.

Ahora estoy en mi segundo lugar favorito de esta Arena. Recuerdo como el segundo día lo gasté casi por completo en explorar todas estas islas flotantes, fue uno de los momentos de mi vida en los que me he sentido más completa y libre. ¿Quién dice que no puedo hacerlo de nuevo? Ya lo sé, es absurdo, pero no tengo nada mejor que hacer, lo que menos quiero en este momento es salir de la sección de aire. Me siento protegida y enérgica en este lugar.

Tomo un mísero vuelo y me precipito hasta la roca de abajo. Lo hice para ganar tiempo, de cualquier manera, lo más probable es que atrape el sol hoy, quiero llegar hasta la última, y si es posible quedarme en ese lugar, lo haré hasta que sea imposible. Veo mi objetivo, que supone ser una isla mayor de unos veinte metros de diámetro y subo hasta ella.

El aire se siente igual que antes y eso me gusta, lo siento deslizarse por lo cabello y mis hombros, la mochila parece casi no estar allí. Llego hasta la roca respectiva y siento mi peso apoyarse en su fortaleza. Desde luego que esta es la mejor sensación del mundo, no se compara con nada…

Mierda. No estoy sola aquí, sino que me encuentro compartiendo la roca y mirado a los ojos entornados de un pelirrojo al que reconozco como al chico siete. De un momento a otro cambio de celestialmente iluminada a indefensa. Retrocedo tres pasos hasta encontrarme en el mismo límite de piedra. Esto no puede estar pasando, no puedo encontrarme con nadie. No tengo nada más que un cuchillo y veo que él posee todo un arsenal.

Tengo esas típicas reflexiones humanitarias de ver tu vida pasar ante tus ojos. Son unos cinco segundos hasta que recuerdo que poseo una ventaja. O al menos eso creo, yo soy quien tuvo un gran puntaje en las sesiones individuales, y no fue precisamente por mi técnica con las armas. Titubeo un poco antes de partir, pero rompo la escena de mis diez años cuando salto de la isla flotante hasta la de arriba, casi sin previo aviso, hasta yo misma me sorprendo. Son unos cuarenta metros de los que aterrizo con dificultad. Pero no, tengo que seguir subiendo y perderlo lo antes posible. Recuerdo que el también es de aire, por lo que debe saber algo de las islas y todo eso.

Veo que llega al asecho hasta mi lugar antes de lo que yo esperaba, sí que es bueno, pero no tanto como yo. Aprieto mi único cuchillo con la mano para utilizarlo en caso de mera emergencia. Veo que él hace lo mismo, pero al verlo tantas veces tirar, sé que no falla ni una, por lo que la débil aquí soy yo. Subo a otra isla de inmediato y apuro el paso, si es necesario, gastaré toda la energía que me queda en cruzar treinta islas y perderlo de alguna manera.

Salto una y otra, tomando ciertos descansos entre medio, pero igualmente el chico se encarga de amenazar mi huida con cuchillos voladores que por poco no me alcanzan. Haga lo que haga, continúa pisándome los talones.

* * *

**Aeryn Wiggle – Distrito 6 POV**

Casi no siento mis piernas mientras camino, no sé si dejo un camino de sangre detrás, pero las probabilidades son altas, ese chico por poco no me mata antes de que yo lo hiciera casi por casualidad. Lo único que sé es que golpeé lo que vi, se tratara de narices o cuellos o parte del cuerpo que se me cruzara, y con eso quiero decir que no quedé impune.

Me duele todo y no sé si el rango de dolor corporal dice habla exactamente de tu situación, algo me dice que estoy tan adormecida que los nervios ya no actúan de forma correcta. Ni siquiera se me ocurre cómo podría haber llegado tan lejos en este estado. Mis piernas no respondieron en primera instancia, pero una especie de alta de adrenalina en mi aún cautiva sangre me hizo avanzar.

No tomé agua. No conseguí ninguna mochila ni armas. No tengo nada y no sé hacia dónde ir. La única razón por la que sigo andando es porque puedo, y tampoco sé si eso dure mucho. Me sorprende la vulnerabilidad en la que me encontraría algún tributo al enfrentarme en este momento. O hace una hora, porque no tengo ni un mínimo arrebato de credulidad que me diga cuantas horas han pasado desde la lucha en la Cornucopia.

Los árboles son verdes, o al menos las hojas. He tenido suerte de no aporrearme con los troncos que parecen salir en mi camino de la nada. Puedo quitar el cabello de mi rostro, pero eso no es suficiente para aclarar la vista, debo de haber sufrido algún daño también en la retina o algo parecido, pues hay momentos en que todo está borroso y otros en los que no veo nada por el ojo izquierdo.

Me siento como uno de esos autos defectuosos de fábrica que envían a esa máquina que los estampa, dejándolos delgados como una lámina de papel. Parecen tan perfectos en un principio cuando los veo llegar, pero los proveedores anuncian que posee algún desperfecto y debe ser eliminado de la serie. Luego ya saben la historia. Al igual que conmigo. Mi defecto fue no tener armas, y eso me pasó la cuenta. Aunque el andar por ahí con un cuchillo o no hacerlo es bastante diferente a que el color del cinturón de seguridad sea negro o marrón.

Casi no siento el movimiento, pero la tierra tiembla bajo mis atolondrados pies una vez más. Casi no los percibo, y no sé a qué se deberán, pero es de lo que menos tengo que preocuparme. Lo que necesito ahora es un milagro fisiológico. Necesito dejar de perder sangre por mi nariz y oído, pues esta corre por mi cuerpo hasta el suelo y yo, al verla, siento como si estuvieran cargando mil toneles de cemento sobre mí. No sé si existen heridas internas, simplemente estoy segura de alguna conmoción cerebral obvia, lo que afecta a mis ojos y reflejos. Me sorprende pensar de esa manera cuando es lo que menos importa, pero recuerdo haber escuchado cosas como esas de mi estilista Aleah, ella presumía tener un trabajo de médico además de lo otro.

Cada paso es una hazaña, aún puedo sentir los puños del chico estampándose contra mi cabeza. Tantas veces. Venía uno y otro golpe atestando como un patrón indefinido. Tuve algo de ventaja, por que supe usar mis piernas y patear lo más que pude, hubo un momento en que oí crujir su cuello luego de un ataque de furia de mi parte. Ahí supe que ya estaba listo, que yo había logrado ganar remotamente.

Por ahora, porque logro rescatar de mis recuerdos algunas de las huidas que presencié mientras luchaba por ponerme de pie, y todos se encontraban en perfecto estado. No comprendo porque ninguno se ocupó de mí mientras me veía desventajada. Quizá no me vieron, pues hasta la pequeña Kaya me hubiera dado una paliza.

Soy la última de nuestra alianza. Bueno, lo soy desde que Lear murió, cosa que lucho por dejar fuera de mi cabeza. Vi el rostro de Noah y Kaya el primer día de Arena, y hoy tuve que eliminar hipotéticamente a mi compañero de nuevo. Quise, durante la pelea, imaginar que tenía otro rostro, que no era él de verdad pues de esa forma iba a poder mantener la sangre fría. Para mis ojos era solo un muto diseñado para matarme, que por razones inválidas se asemejaba a Noah para hacerme titubear.

Bueno, puede que me haya mentalizado de esa forma, pero no fue suficiente como para salir intacta del enfrentamiento.

Otro movimiento.

No es que me quede expectante al término del temblor, que tenga miedo ni mucho menos, pero me asombra la aparición de una grieta a menos de diez metros de mí. Es angosta, pero a medida que crece, se va agrandando, y se dirige hacia mis pies lacios.

Intento correr lejos… pero no puedo dar más de un paso por segundo, mis piernas ya no responden a los estímulos y me quedo sin tiempo. Veo los árboles alrededor, intactos, sin ninguna intención de ayudarme a salir del camino del monstruo terrestre. No hay lianas y cuerdas que puedan ayudarme.

Pongo más esfuerzo, y algo puedo hacer con ello, pero al cabo de diez metros simplemente caigo a tierra con brusquedad. Mi cabeza cae primero pues, al hablar de reflejos, han sido inhibidos por completo. Sin embargo, casi no siento el golpe, solo me quedo tumbada en el piso hasta recordar mi situación. La grieta avanza unos dos metros por segundo y su voracidad me indica como la primera víctima.

Intento desplazarme con la poca fuerza restante en mis brazos, pero no es más de medio metro. El angosto agujero irregular se abalanza sobre mis piernas, para luego devorar el resto de mi cuerpo. Debe de medir unos cincuenta centímetros de ancho, pero no puedo hacer nada para esquivarlos, es como un portal a otro mundo.

Cuando abro los ojos unos segundos después, tengo todo el cuerpo entumecido y mi única vista es la de una mancha de luminosidad en el techo del hoyo en el que ahora me encuentro. Veo las hojas de los árboles ahora desde mucha distancia, y parecen tan lejanas como si se encontraran en otra dimensión, para qué más decir irreales. El mundo es borroso y da vueltas cada un par de segundos.

De alguna parte, los músculos de mi cuello sacan fuerzas, y puedo virarlo levemente para distinguir el lugar en el que me encuentro.

De nuevo bajo tierra. De nuevo en los túneles. Nuevamente hostigada por el encierro.

No hago absolutamente nada, siquiera muevo un dedo. La simple visión de estar por segunda vez aquí, rodeada por las toneladas de tierra modelada como un laberinto interminable, hace todo lo contrario a apaciguarme, pero la verdad es que no tengo las fuerzas suficientes como para buscar una solución. No es que vaya a aparecer de la nada un túnel y me saque del embrollo. Estoy muy cansada para vivir con pensamientos tan positivos, solo quiero que algo suceda y el dolor se vaya.

No sé cuántos segundos, minutos u horas permanezco tendida en el suelo de tierra aplanada, pero hay un momento en el espacio tiempo, en que no me siento sola. Puedo percibir una clase de energía alrededor que me hace abrir los párpados para encontrarme con unas figuras extrañas. Una especie de bultos grises.

Me están observando –supongo- con unos globos oculares blancos como la leche. Los agujeros nasales son casi imperceptibles y llevan una boca muy larga delimitada por comisuras muy prominentes. Tienen una calva, en la que se puede ver la piel brillante y ciertos residuos cutáneos desconocidos para mis registros.

No sé exactamente qué son, pero parecen amigables, casi como los que vi en ese hueco en la tierra hace un par de días. Recuerdo aún mi pánico al intentar escapar, cosa que hice, pero desconozco si fue suerte o alguna otra cosa. Ahora no tengo miedo, es como algún tipo de drogas me hubiera llevado al infinito, pues siento que vuelo en el espacio. ¿Qué hacen estas criaturas en el espacio?

Repentinamente, siento como media docena de pequeñas manos me toma los pies y las manos. Soy levantada del suelo, siento como mi balanceo espontáneo me regala unas brisas de aire, pero el viaje no es muy largo y yo me descontento con eso, quería sentir el aire en mi piel una vez más, porque seguramente no lo haré de nuevo. Me lanzan al suelo con fuerza inimaginable para sus pequeños cuerpos.

No abro los ojos, pero siento como se agrupan a mí alrededor, siempre gimiendo, como si sus gargantas estuvieran obstruidas. El tiempo pasa rápido hasta que siento un dolor agonizante en mi perna, luego en mi brazo y en mis hombros. ¿Qué hacen? ¿Acaso me están comiendo? ¿Así y nada más?

No sé la respuesta exacta, pero no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que dejo de sentir dolor, luego de que la molestia se traspasara hasta mi torso. Pude sentir unas afiladas protuberancias hundiéndose, pero nada más, solo que ahora debe ser tan malo que no puedo sentirlo en lo más mínimo.

No me doy cuenta hasta ahora, debe ser por la conmoción pasada, pero al parecer es mi momento. No es como si hubiera pensado en ganar, eso siempre estuvo lejos de mis expectativas. ¿Pero morir así? ¿Devorada por unos adefesios caníbales que tuvieron la suerte de encontrarme moribunda en el suelo de una caverna? Es una muerte poco seria, aunque quizá la recordarán. Seré recordada como la chica a la que se comieron, injerto por injerto. Algo sanguinario y poco agradable de ver. Pero bueno, es lo que me tocó.

Quizá ahora vea a Lear, el rubio que me acompañó hasta encontrar el destino que ambos teníamos, solo que él logró encontrarlo antes. Bien por él, ahora conoceré lo que sintió en primera persona y nadie tendrá que vagabundear por la Arena pensando en mi muerte, pues los demás tributos solo rezan porque la competencia sea eliminada. Quizá algunos con sus propias manos, pero los demás, como yo, deseamos ver una cara en más en las noches, que nos tome por sorpresa.

Pienso en Ash y en como ahora estará sola. Su hermana gemela se fue. No sé qué sentiría yo al encontrarme en su situación, y prefiero no pensarlo, es mejor acabar tu existencia reflexionando acerca de los buenos momentos en lugar de las remotas posibilidades. Suerte, Ash, nos vemos algún día, mejor tarde, espero que vivas mejor de lo que yo lo hice.

No estoy preparada, y eso es extraño pues siempre me encontré en la probabilidad de tener que experimentar esta situación. Bueno, no estoy segura si hay un cañonazo, pero sé que el cuerpo ya no es mío, ahora es una pieza de piel destrozada. Yo me encuentro ahora lejos.

* * *

**Ellery Valor – Distrito 7 POV**

Tengo que decir que la chica es rápida, que me ha burlado un par de veces con su agilidad, pero de alguna foma la voy a atrapar, no hay manera de que escape luego de las imágenes que se me vinieron a la cabeza luego de tener que matar a Carleigh –o a su clon- en la Cornucopia. Con eso sólo se me vino a la cabeza el momento en que la rubia a la que le sigo los pasos, se dignó a ir más allá de su alcance y eliminar a mi compañera de distrito.

No es que tuviera la gran relación con Carleigh, pero fue más que nada un arrebato de ira el que me empujó a seguir a la chica. Yo también he matado, a una persona, o quizá a dos, pero lo hice en defensa propia, el chico dio el primer paso y yo lo detuve.

Veo el cabello flotando por delante. La chica salta una vez más hacia la plataforma de arriba y yo la sigo. Este ritmo me cansa, no sé cómo no ocurre lo mismo con mi contrincante, que parece seguir en perfecto estado, al igual que hace dos minutos cuando nos encontramos por primera vez.

He lanzado dos cuchillos que no estuvieron ni cerca de llegar al blanco, por lo que prefiero no arriesgarme a perder más armas, es en lo que tengo ventaja si por alguna razón logro acostar la distancia. Sé que la tierra firme está a mis espaldas, y que la chica del tres avanza hacia terreno desconocido.

Yo antes había estado aquí, solo una vez cuando acudí con Nixie enterarme de lo que había. No permanecimos mucho tiempo, parecía peligroso aún cuando correspondiera a mi elemento. Como si las piedras fueran a caerse de un momento a otro, pero al menos me sirvió para familiarizarme con los saltos de plataforma en plataforma. Ahora puedo hacerlo, y bastante bien pues aterrizo con desplante. Pero por Dios, esa chica…

Parece virar levemente hacia la derecha, yo sigo sus pasos pero prefiero no arriesgarme a suponer una dirección, pues lo más probable que de todos los ángulos existentes, yo acabe equivocado, simplemente piso cada isla que ella cruza e intento mantener el ritmo, no se me puede escapar, quedamos tan pocos que una oportunidad con prácticamente la tributo más débil de la Arena es primordial de ser aprovechada.

Veo que llegamos a una especie de límite, donde no hay más rocas hacia la izquierda y debemos mantenernos en línea recta. Escojo un cruce que posee una roca más alejada y otra que funciona como atajo a la siguiente, pero saltándose una. Por lo que cuando la rubia salta hacia la marginada, yo aprovecho para cruzar hasta la otra e intentar cerrarle el paso. Funciona, a medias claro, pues se da cuenta e inmediatamente desciende hasta la más cercana, donde la pierdo un poco de vista.

Me animo para hacer lo mismo. Bajo y me encuentro con que ella está más cerca de lo que pensé, y lleva el cuchillo en alto y amenazante, yo no alcanzo a sacar el mío cuando ella se dispone, y veo el fin de mis días, pero algo pasa y ambos nos quedamos boquiabiertos.

La isla flotante en la que ambos estábamos se tambalea y cae al vacío casi sin aviso. La veo descender estrepitosamente y desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y eso mismo pasa con las adyacentes a la nuestra, emiten una especie de advertencia telúrica y luego caen. No lo pienso dos veces, y veo que ella tampoco, pues corro hasta el borde y salto hacia la intacta más cercana antes de que la nuestra caiga también.

No me detengo para mirar atrás, mi mente se centra en ir lo más rápido posible, utilizar toda la energía existente en mi sangre, mientras siento como las piedras que dejo atrás tambalean un segundo antes de desprenderme de ellas. La rubia se me adelanta, y cuando ya alcanzo a ver algo de tierra firme, ella ya está rebasándome por dos plataformas. Solo tengo un pensamiento en la cabeza.

Ellery; salta.

Y eso hago. Me olvido de los cuchillos y me impresiona no perderlos en el camino. La tierra está cada vez más cerca, pero la especie de derrumbe me amenaza, y el cansancio solo actúa por mi lado. Mis pierna están sobrecargadas, pero en algún momento puedo tropezar al aterrizar o simplemente no tomar el vuelo suficiente, y seré historia.

Veo pasto, veo las hojas celestes de los árboles formando una especie de toldo por sobre el piso del bosque. No encuentro una explicación, pero no es momento de buscarla. Quedan unas quince piedras hasta llegar hasta esa especie de paraíso comunitario, y la chica está a diez, parece uno de esos payazos con zapatos de resortes, pues pareciera como si no tomara esfuerzo antes de saltar.

Quedan diez. Ocho. Seis. Más y más cerca, y más lejos de las endebles superficies en las que no confié en primer lugar. Tenía algo de razón. Cuatro. Tres…

Hago el último salto hasta la tierra y aterrizo en la planicie limpiamente. Casi no respiro, pero me las arreglo para purificar mis atolondrados pulmones y devolverlos a la normalidad. Casi se me olvidaba si presencia cuando veo a la rubia –en un estado físico impresionante- venir hacia mí. Luego siento un dolor incalculable en…

Dios, lo único que pienso es: ¿golpe bajo? Y un millón de atrocidades vocales que prefiero no nombrar. Mis manos se dirigen hasta el sector del golpe y comienzo a pensar en la desventaja masculina al poseer esa especie de apéndices en un lugar tan vulnerable, y que sea tan fácil para alguien reducirnos de esta forma.

Me tambaleo un poco y veo a la rubia bajar su pierna luego de la patada, luego saca el cuchillo y yo no tengo tiempo para hacer lo mismo, al igual que como sucedió hace minutos cuando estábamos sobre la roca. La veo venir y abalanzarse sobre mí, invocando un débil esfuerzo por inmovilizarme. Ya estoy en el suelo, sin el alcance de mis armas y enunciando plegarias mentales por la mezcla de miedo y dolor en mis intimidades.

Espero el golpe final, esta chica parece ser rápida y no le gusta esperar. Algo inteligente y que está en mi contra, desgraciadamente. ¿Por qué diablos no he sentido el golpe?

Dejo de captar movimiento y abro mucho los ojos para enterarme de lo que sucede. Cuando lo hago, encuentro a la chica con los párpados abiertos de par en par y con una expresión fría en el rostro, luego cae hacia mí y la sacudo para sacármela de encima. Cuando lo hago me percato de la espada estampada limpiamente en su espalda y una figura a unos tres metros por detrás.

Damien.

Observo la alianza que rompimos involuntariamente y como la lealtad, por degradada que parezca, sigue entre los dos sobrevivientes hombres que quedan. El chico me salvó y no parece tener intención de realizar otra matanza.

Lleva la punta de sus dedos a la frente y los separa hacia adelante en un gesto que generalmente veo en Agentes de la Paz para corroborar su fidelidad, solo que en ese caso ellos poseen gorras.

Bueno, no necesito la gorra, tampoco palabras, pero de dónde viene eso, y mientras se pierde entre los árboles, dejando a cuatro de nosotros en la Arena y una sensación de alivio en mí. Me despido en silencio de mi antiguo aliado, "suerte para el final". Ahora solo queda enterarse de a quien acompañan las posibilidades.

No tengo mucho tiempo para pensar. Pues, primero me paro, y después, me percato de que el derrumbe de las rocas fue solo el comienzo, pues ahora es el borde del abismo el que parece desplomarse. Centímetro por centímetro, la tierra más alejada se va precipitando hacia el vacío, y yo solo me animo a seguir escapando de eso. No sé hasta dónde continuará cayendo, pero es mejor estar lejos cuando prefiera cobrar algunas víctimas.

El principio del final.

* * *

**LISTA DE MUERTES**

D1: LIAM WRIGHT: cuchillo accidental en el pecho por Kay Clawson (D1)

D1: KAY CLAWSON: hacha en el cráneo por Charleen Kersley (D10)

D2: CHACE VANDOM: muerte opcional (xD), por Damien (5), Xavier (4) o Ellery (7)

D2: NOELLE SINGROSE

D3: CYRIL KRAFT: flechazo en el cuello por Xavier Miller (D4)

D3: CLEO CORLETTE: espada en la espalda por Damien Avia (D5)

D4: XAVIER MILLER: flechado por réplica de Nixie Crassus.

D4: NIXIE CRASSUS: atravezada por espada de Chace Vandom (D2)

D5: DAMIEN AVIA

D5: GAELLE GRAFFIGAN: espada en la garganta por Chace Vandom (D2)

D6: NOAH QUAID: cuchillo en el abdomen por Ellery Valor (D7)

D6: AERYN WIGGLE: devorada por mutaciones.

D7: ELLERY VALOR

D7: CARLEIGH GREENWOOD: atrapada en la trampa y luego acuchillada por Cleo Corlette (D3)

D8: LEAR COTTEL: desequilibrado y tragado por el fuego subterráneo.

D8: KAYA HALE: lanza en la espalda por Liam Wright (D1)

D9: IAN BLAKELEE: ahogado por la inundación.

D9: ANISE GRAY: cuchillo en el pecho por Kay Clawson (D1)

D10: DEREK FOY: continuamente apuñalado por Noelle Singrose (D2)

D10: CHARLEEN KERSLEY

D11: DARRYL COLLINGWOOD: mazo en la cabeza por Ian Blakelee (D9)

D11: VIRGINIA KIPPA: espada en el estómago por Chace Vandom (D2)

D12: HARVEY DENCH: flechazo en el pecho por Xavier Miller (D4)

D12: LEILANI CORSSEN: hachazo en el pecho por Aeryn Wiggle (D6)


	37. ¿Le temes a la oscuridad?

**No palabras, yo no hablar, tú leer, tú leer.**

* * *

_**It's feeling like time's run out**_

_**But the hour glass just flipped itself over again**_

_**the sun is slowly sinking down**_

_**But in the other side a new day awaits to begin**_

* * *

**Charleen Kersley – Distrito 10 POV**

No sé si la tierra es la que se mueve o si mi cabeza es la que se desliga de la realidad. En mayor probabilidad son ambas cosas, pues la sensación de mis pies concuerda con la percepción de una naturaleza telúrica. Alias, temblor.

Los diez segundos que gasto en unir las pistas son suficientes para que Noelle me adelante en la reacción, que no es más que un rápido chequeo de nuestros alrededores. La imito y me aseguro de la ausencia de cambio, solo son las ondas horizontales que se han hecho perceptibles. Puedo mantenerme de pie, pero no sé si se mantendrá así en los próximos segundos.

El bosque parece idéntico en todas direcciones, como la misma fotografía clonada hacia cada enfoque. Veo las hojas anaranjadas cayendo precipitadas hacia la vasta hierba, sospechosamente mucho más rápido de lo que lo harían con normalidad. Siento como si una trémula brisa de aire fuera suficiente para teñir el suelo con el fuego de las alturas

Debo correr, pero no sé hacia donde. Si escojo una dirección puedo terminar allegada en un lugar inconveniente, y quién sabe cómo se encontrarán los otros sectores de la arena luego de la anomalía. Y qué sucederá con la tierra en la que me apoyo si pasa un tiempo más sobre el rugido del interior…

Bueno, quedamos cuatro, algo de esta calaña debía esperarse.

¿Tengo que separarme de Noelle? La verdad es que debí de hacerlo hace ya mucho tiempo, remontada a cuando quedaban ocho tributos y no la mitad. Aunque algo me dice, que de alguna manera, nos separaremos ahora o en unos segundos. Al público no le gustaría que las dos concursantes más fuertes siguieran en alianza contra los otros dos, y con eso hablo en serio, alguna de nosotras dos ganará, esa es la disputa. Me pregunto por qué nos han permitido continuar complementándonos hasta esta instancia.

Distingo algunos animales pequeños huir desde mi retaguardia y siento como me contagian con su instinto de supervivencia. Creo en ellos, de hecho debo hacerlo, se supone que estos animales poseen alguna clase de sexto sentido para estas eventualidades, no veo porque debiera discutirlo. Los pequeños cerebros deben de servir de algo y guiar las patas hasta un lugar seguro, al menos eso hará conmigo y con quien pretenda seguirme.

Comienzo siguiendo a la masa y me abro paso entre un montón de hojas ya caídas, veo que los brazos de los árboles han perdido sus adornos y están desnudos, pero aún temblando con el suelo que los antecede. Un miedo me asalta los nervios, y se basa en su mera resistencia. ¿Qué sucede si eligen ceder? Todos quedaríamos enterrados bajo los escombros naturales. ¿Cuánta será la fuerza con la que el grueso tronco de un árbol golpeara un cuerpo humano? No quiero ni imaginármelo.

Es difícil, pero logro mantener un ritmo considerable, al menos comparado al de los animales guías, quienes parecen no poner oposición a las desconsideradas caminantes que les siguen el paso. No me percato de la presencia de Noelle a mí lado hasta que recupero la compostura flojamente y recuerdo que no pueden eliminarnos a todos de la forma en que previamente sustenté mi muerte, no sería divertido para quienes observan. Un buen espectáculo requiere la existencia de sangre y sufrimiento inducidos por quienes buscan sangre y sufrimiento.

No sé cuánto avanzo por segundo, me siento audaz e ilimitada al mismo tiempo. Tropiezo un par de veces, pero me incorporo de inmediato. Mis piernas logran sortear obstáculos prominentes y recomponerse luego del aterrizaje y prepararse para la siguiente maniobra. El único momento en el que paro se ve reemplazado por el retomar de la carrera, si caído, al menos habré avanzado algún trecho. No sé exactamente por qué escapo de lo desconocido hasta darme cuenta de un angosto hueco que se abre paso por la dura tierra, muy cerca de mí. Son metros de distancia, pero la abertura parece tener vida propia y encontrarse acechando víctimas.

Mi exasperación se incrementa cuando veo a la desquiciada depredadora escogiendo una nueva ruta, ahora perpendicular a la nuestra. Dobla en noventa grados de a poco por el mismo suelo y alcanza un tamaño formidable en pocos segundos, ahora por delante de nosotros, cada vez adquiriendo más prominencia. Intento doblar hacia el área aún libre del desastre, pero mi corazón se acelera más al ver que la tierra se desmorona a nuestras espaldas y periferias. La única forma de escapar es saltando el agujero ensanchado, pues ahora es más bien un barranco.

Tomo aire, miro de reojo a Noelle y sé que nuestras mentes trabajan de igual manera. Escucho un árbol desprenderse el suelo detrás de mí y cayendo hacia lo que sea que haya debajo. No espero más tiempo y tomo carrera para saltar los dos metros de vacío ennegrecido a mis narices.

Mientras me deslizo por el aire, alcanzo a divisar los leves destellos de lo que parece ser fuego, justo debajo de mí. Intento olvidarlo cuando llego a tierra, pero no se me va de la mente la sensación de calor excesivo. Tengo que llegar a algún lugar seguro, y rápido, no soportaría morir abrasada por las llamas y el inhóspito infierno de ahí abajo.

* * *

**Damien Avia – Distrito 5 POV**

Un paso más y llegaré, solo un poco más, sería demasiado haber corrido de esta manera todo el trecho como para rendirme ahora. Hasta sorprendido estoy por la agilidad con la que he avanzado.

Veo mi espada rociada con el carmín de la sangre de la chica. Puede que el instinto haya influido en la memoria de Carleigh, eso es lo más aceptable en tales circunstancias, puesto que en los estamentos limítrofes de mi cordura nunca estuvo la idea de matar a alguien s no fuera estrictamente necesario.

Ya soy un monstruo, al igual que todos los que quedamos y todos los que se han ido. ¿Pero qué más da reiterar las mismas atrocidades si en todos los casos las consecuencias repercutirán a su manera? Viva o muera en la próxima hora, me espera un futuro desgraciado, sea dentro de mi aturdida conciencia o en los confines de un lugar desconocido.

En mis pasos rebota y se deshecha cada sentimiento humano que pueda hacerme volver a lo que era antes, aunque no estoy seguro de cuando exactamente me despojé de mi humanidad, si fue antes o después de que todo avanzara a un ritmo tan rápido que no pude seguir. Asumo los hechos, de igual forma no podía salvarme de mi destino como tributo.

Aminoro el paso, los temblores dan menos repiqueteos y la cosa se calma, pero es mejor no fiarse de eso, ya casi llego a la Cornucopia, y es obvio que ahí es donde acabaré, al parecer toda la Arena planea desmoronarse y, por pura coincidencia, dejar el cuerno intacto.

Perdí a Ellery antes de comenzado el movimiento permanente. No sabía qué decir o hacer luego de matar a la chica, por lo que intuí en probar mi lealtad y huir de la escena del crimen como un auténtico y mediocre criminal. Tampoco planeaba enlazar nuevamente nuestros caminos, pero debía actuar en suficiente sentido, y hecho esto, era mejor proseguir con el camino original a crear un momento incómodo.

Los árboles en ese entonces eran celestes como el cielo, pero ahora se han tornado verdes y al parecer pretenden esfumarse antes de lo que yo esperaba, pues a unos cincuenta metros veo el fin del bosque y el inicio del llano.

Cuando me detengo por completo y veo que la tierra ha desistido de rebelarse, tomo un respiro y limpio la sangre fluctuante de mi espada, pues la veo como una especie de recuerdo aterrador, lo hago en un tronco aún inserto en la tierra. Hacia atrás, los resquicios quedan a unos treinta metros, en esa distancia los árboles parecen haber burlado la ira de su sostenedora.

No por mucho tiempo…

El movimiento comienza nuevamente, pero esta vez es tres veces más fuerte y me muevo de lado a lado hasta que el sustento de mis piernas cede y caigo.

Una pieza gigante de tierra se desprende de sus confines, y con ella también se tambalean hasta desaparecer los árboles soldados. Gateo hasta que mis rodillas me apoyan, pero eso dura meno menos de un segundo, pues no alcanzo a completar el movimiento antes de caer de cruces de nuevo.

Ruedo, me arrastro y gateo por el suelo con la mayor devoción hasta alcanzar el último árbol y ver como la estampa de tierra allanada previa cae a menos de un metro de mí. Espero a que sea el fin y llegue la hora de ir con la siguiente carga, pero eso no sucede, sino que me quedo intacto, al igual que la planicie de abajo.

¿Suerte? No lo creo.

Levanto la vista para apreciar el círculo casi perfecto que concreta el área de la Curnucopia y sus alrededores. Todo lo que antes centraba este lugar ahora se ha reducido a aire, con migo en el límite y aferrado a un árbol como un hippie luchando por méritos ecológicos.

Me extraño cuando veo que la Cornucopia ahora se distingue a la perfección desde mi lugar. La bruma se ha ido, pero con ella también la protección y la discreción, ya nadie puede pasar desapercibido, y eso se recalca cuando veo que no estoy completamente solo en esta especie de ring de batalla. También está Ellery a unos treinta metros y las otras dos chicas acaban de salir a la luz desde otro cuarto del bosque.

* * *

**Ellery Valor – Distrito 7 POV**

Los recuerdos repiquetean en mi mente como pelotas de acero. Veo a Adam corriendo a mi lado, escapando de los agentes de la paz, como un dúo en perfecta complejidad que se esfumó en el aire. El derrumbe materializa los problemas, pero no encuentro algo que se asemeje a mi amigo además de la memoria fantasmal de su decidido paso. Él no está cerca, sino que hay otras cosa en las que me tengo que fijas, cosas que me hacen olvidarlo nuevamente como si no fuera importante.

Damien a un lado y las otras dos chicas también arribando a muy poca distancia, quizá ellas si siguen con su alianza, pero no se les ve muy congeniadas o al tanto de lo que hace la otra, sino que nos observan como sus potenciales víctimas.

La niebla se ha transparentado y tienen el camino libre, además de contar con el apoyo anímico para este momento. Sus rostros de hambre de victoria están en su fervor máximo y veo como e potencial de mis enclenques cuchillos se reduce a la nada misma.

Trago saliva. ¿Tendré suerte esta vez? Bueno, ¿la suficiente como para derrotar a dos asesinas entrenadas? Tampoco es que Damien me vaya a ser de mucha ayuda, ninguno de los dos proyecta un gran futuro.

Justo cuando pienso que se va a producir el hito iniciador, veo de reojo como en la tierra se abren unas trampillas de golpe. La especie de bisagra se desliza en semicírculo y salen a la luz unos pequeños bultos grises, o al menos eso alcanzo a ver. Me olvido de lo que sucede entre los tributos restantes para auto interrogarme acerca de la naturaleza de esas cosas.

En primer lugar veo cuatro, cada una procedente de una puerta distinta, pero luego las preceden más y más. En menos de die segundos debe de haber veinte en pie, y cada uno observándonos con sus ojos como agujeros negros. Al parecer aproximadamente un cuarto de ellos se concentra en mí, pies comienzan a avanzar equitativamente. ¿Acaso van en grupos contra un tributo específico?

Saco el cuchillo y analizo su fisiología. Donde podría plantar un cuchillo para remotamente eliminarlos. No se me ocurren opciones y mi tiempo se acaba pues hay cuatro que me amenazan con su cercanía y mirada. Veo como salen más y más desde las profundidades y comienzo a dudar de lo que sucederá después. No capto la idea de todo esto.

Entienda o no, las criaturas, que ahora logro apreciar con más claridad, me hacen retroceder. Lanzo instintivamente un cuchillo a una de ellas, la que se queda tendida en el cuelo hasta que, con su mismo brazo, extrae el arma y la lanza hacia atrás. ¡Qué? ¿Cómo supuestamente puedo eliminarlas sin armas? No puedo pensar sin que me asalten visiones horrendas de esos monstruos tirándose sobre mí como alimañas.

Doy tres pasos hacia atrás hasta darme cuenta de que no se puede avanzar más, que si lo hago caeré al vacío, o al menos hacia lo que sea que haya debajo. Ya son muchos los que van en mi persecución. No puedo guiarme hacia los lados pues realizan una formación en que yo soy el centro del semicírculo, y solo me queda ir hacia atrás. Pero no existe atrás. Veo hacia los demás y sé que no se encuentran en una mejor condición.

Mi frente suda y pongo los brazos desafiantes hacia los lados. Veo que los monos grises planean amenazar mi estabilidad hasta límites extremos. Uno, que parece ser el "jefe", toma el mandato y continúa avanzando mientras los otros se quedan quietos. Hay un momento de silencio, luego, el monstruo salta hacia mí y yo reacciono retrasado un pie. Al no encontrar nada en qué apoyarse, este se desestabiliza junto con el resto de mi cuerpo y caigo a lo que supongo es vacío.

* * *

**Noelle Singrose – Distrito 2 POV**

¿Estoy cayendo? Debería estar cayendo, o al menos eso es lo que le sucede a alguien cuando se desequilibra y cae, pero no siento el aire traspasando mis cabellos ni mi cuerpo deformándose por el pánico, sino que encuentro tierra firme en poco tiempo.

Hey… ¿Tierra firme? ¿Qué es esto?

Abro los ojos lentamente, mi cuerpo parece haber estado esperándolo, pero yo no veía en un futuro cercano la presencia de un suelo salvador, simplemente proyectaba mi existencia siendo deliberadamente excluida de los Juegos. ¿Qué acaso no es así? Al parecer no, pues no hay cañones y túneles hacia otra dimensión ni nubes abrumando mi camino. Solo oscuridad aplazada en la cueva que me encuentro. O bueno, oscuridad si lo digo pensando en mi escenario hace diez segundos, donde el sol casi traspasaba mi piel. Aquí está fresco y sombreado.

Analizo mí alrededor y me detengo en la ausencia de suelo a mi derecha, en el mismo borde donde acaba el techo de la cueva en forma redondeada. No tengo que pensar demasiado para saber que estoy en las cuevas y que esto es más o menos una galleta circular de dos tapas, en la que el subterráneo es la inferior y la superficie asoleada es la superior.

O al menos con eso puedo relacionarlo. ¿El aire de en medio? Digamos que es la cremita blanca que todos consideran como el tercio mejor disfrutado de la galleta.

Tengo hambre, está claro, cosa que me extraña cuando no es ni lejos lo más importante en este momento. Tengo que asir mi espada en alto, quién sabe donde estarán los demás. Quién sabe dónde estará Charleen. Algo me dice que les sucedió lo mismo que a mí. Esas alimañas no querían lastimarnos, solo enviarnos hacia este lugar, aunque todo es cosa de suposición.

La débil luz que se filtra desde el borde del techo se pierde de inmediato con la oscuridad que veo al frente. No sé cuantos metros serán hasta el centro. Quizá cincuenta, quizá cien, al menos es lo mismo que arriba, y no era una distancia enervante si mal no recuerdo. Solo tengo que mantener los ojos muy abiertos e intentar traspasar la penumbra que se cierne sobre el aire. ¿Cuántos metros habré caído? ¿Cinco? Bueno, al parecer no me hizo ningún daño, pues me encuentro intacta, o al menos todas las partes de mi cuerpo que se requieren para caminar.

Me adentro en el túnel. Quizá los monstruos salgan de alguna parte, quizá quieran eliminarnos aquí abajo para que resulte más conmovedor y desesperante en mi caso. O tal vez esperarán a que nos juntemos todos y la pelea resulte memorable. Cualquiera de las dos cosas me agrada, quiero ver sangre, preferentemente la de los demás. Ya hace más de un día que me privan de su existencia.

Bree está a tres metros, me observa desde las alturas de la cueva. Siempre tengo que imaginármela como una criatura diferente, sino se vuelve tedioso. No tengo linterna ni nada para ayudarme, pero ella será mi instinto en este momento. En los primeros diez metros no capto nada, solo silencio, por lo que imagino que nadie ha muerto ni se da lugar una pelea.

Hay aún túneles adyacentes y pequeños, como los que distinguí la última vez aquí. El lugar me trae malos recuerdos, como cuando tuve que librarme de esa tela de araña. Pero pienso después en como rebajé a Charleen en poco tiempo y en como soy la fuerte de este lugar. Además soy quien tiene un propósito además del de sobrevivir. Yo necesito esto, Bree y yo lo necesitamos y no planeo privarla de su sueño.

Camino unos pasos más y me tropiezo con algo. Siento como cruje bajo mi pie izquierdo, pero no alcanza a romperse. Lo recojo con la mano para ver que son… lentes. Lentes negros y normales. ¿Qué hacen estos lentes aquí? ¿Y de qué me servirían unos anteojos de sol cuando estoy en las entrañas de la tierra? Me los pongo… algo tiene que significar.

En el momento que los plásticos se posan frente a mis ojos, me doy cuenta de que no son lentes de sol; sino que son para la oscuridad. Si los he visto, no entiendo como no lo imaginé. Ahora veo de aquí a veinte metros, es mágico, pero sé que no fue por casualidad, no pensaron que fuera justo (divertido), tenernos bajo la tierra sin capacidad de ver a nuestro alrededor. Aquí tengo la prueba de que si sigo avanzando caminaré hacia la victoria.

Preparados. Listos. Ya.

* * *

**Charleen Kersley – Distrito 10 POV**

Demasiada oscuridad. Muchas limitaciones y caminos. Hago todo automáticamente, pues el haber sido enviada hasta aquí de nuevo no me hace gracia, sino que en los primeros cinco minutos revivo lo de antes, y con perores imágenes. Me incorporé rápido, pero al ver que no era parecido al campo floreado que imaginé, supe que seguía en los juegos. Menuda broma que me hice de haber perdido. Yo no perderé.

Ya tengo los lentes aferrados a mi cabeza, las hachas en posición y sobre analizando cada rincón de los túneles. Pueden ser esas criaturas grises y pequeñas, que no tienen nada de inofensivas, a decir verdad me asustan más que cualquier tributo. Esas cosas no mueren, los tributos sí que lo hacen.

Llego hasta una intersección y me pongo de espaldas para interrogar el terreno. No veo nada, o al menos nada que se mueva de forma sospechosa. Doblo por el pasillo y me pongo en posición defensiva de nuevo. El espectro verde que forman los plásticos de los lentes es aún más tenebroso que como se veía antes. Es como esas películas de terror que parecen haber estado grabadas por esas cámaras delatoras y camarógrafos sin experiencia. No quiero ser de las protagonistas que mueren de una forma trágica, pero que al mismo tiempo hacen proseguir la acción con los demás.

Comienzo a respirar muy rápido. A cada cruce tengo la sensación de que me encontraré con algo o con alguien. Estoy sudando, es difícil controlar el miedo, eso ya lo sé, pero nunca fui una persona lo suficientemente susceptible o sensible. Las cosas pasaban sin un dejo de curiosidad. La verdad es que así soy yo, pero no puedo contenerme en este lugar.

Acelero el paso y ya no me preocupo de hacer ruido con mis pasos. Me parece haber visto unos ojos profundos y desconocidos observándome desde la esquina de un túnel. Escucho una respiración agitada, tanto como la mía pero esta se hace cada vez más perceptible. No es humana, no como si necesitara aire y estuviera sobre utilizando sus pulmones, sino que pareciera que desea inducir miedo con ella.

Y está funcionando.

Presiento otros cuerpos cerca de mí. Me rodean por todos lados, no me dejan seguir, pero sigo avanzando sin explicación alguna. Distingo los ojos penetrando en mi piel y las respiraciones obstaculizadas abrumando mis oídos.

¿Qué quieren de mí? ¿Acaso quieren que me rinda? No eso nunca. Tengo que vencer mis miedos, tengo que olvidar esas cosas, pues no me han hecho nada todavía, y eso significa que imagino todo. Tengo que borrar las imágenes blanquecinas de mi cabeza. No son reales, no son reales. Vamos Charleen, tu amplia imaginación no puede detenerte en este momento.

No son reales… no lo son.

— ¡AAAAAhh! —sale el grito de mi boca cuando veo una cabeza volteada sobre mí. Los ojos me observan y me atraen. Esto no puede ser mi imaginación.

Corro y corro hasta como dan mis músculos. Tengo que dejar atrás a esa cosa. Su forma se queda impresa en mi mente y la veo proyectada en todas las paredes, como cuando te quedas mucho tiempo mirando una luz brillante. Luego la vez en todas las paredes y donde quiera que poses tus ojos. Eso me sucede ahora… veo al monstruo y a sus ojos en todas las paredes de tierra.

Llego a una nueva intersección aún con la respiración agitada. No puedo calmarme, sé que van a aparecer de todos lados, que me llevarán con ellos y quién sabe qué harán conmigo. Doblo muchas veces, intento seguir en línea recta para vencer las apariciones mentales que tengo, pero no encuentro el túnel principal, el que no tiene pequeños resquicios y pasadizos secretos que me llevan a una nueva atrocidad imaginativa.

Los veo en todas partes, en los muros, en el suelo y en el techo. Se acercan hacía mí, me van a atrapar, no puedo correr y tropiezo. Veo un destello cabelludo muy verde al fondo del túnel. Es otro de ellos, viene a atormentarme. Dios mío, tengo que escapar, tengo que irme, tengo que encontrar a los demás y ganar esto.

* * *

**Ellery Valor – Distrito 7 POV**

La chica del diez está al final del túnel. Es mi oportunidad, es mi oportunidad de eliminar a uno y quedarán tres para ir a casa. Solo tengo que llegar hasta ella, usar un cuchillo y listo.

Se ve mal… no corre de mí, y eso que mis pasos no son silenciosos. Escucho que grita silenciosamente mientras choca con las paredes de la cueva. No está en sus cabales eso está claro, pues no huye ni se percata de mi presencia. Antes, cuando me vio, pensé que arremetería contra mí y sería el fin. Pero en vez de eso, comenzó a ir hacia el otro lado.

— ¡Aaah! —la escucho ahora aullar más fuerte. No sé exactamente qué sucede… pero pareciera como que yo tengo la ventaja aquí y no ella. No sé por qué, pero tengo que aprovecharlo. Esta chica siempre fue un rival fuerte y de ahí en adelante solo quedarán Damien y la chica del dos.

Me acerco a unos diez metros y empuño el cuchillo, listo para lanzarlo, cuando la rubia se voltea hacia mí y me observa con los ojos muy abiertos. No se mueve por unos segundos, pero no parece tener la más mínima intención de defenderse. Suerte para mí. Aún cuando no oponga resistencia, lo que menos tengo es piedad en este momento.

La chica intenta escapar, chocando de lateral con la muralla de mi izquierda y luego cayendo. Al parecer sus reflejos y su profundidad están claramente afectados, pues luego trata de arrastrarse… hacia atrás. Pega varias veces con el muro hasta darse cuenta de que no puede moverse en esa dirección. Ahora ya estoy muy cerca, veo que sus hachas yacen flácidas en el suelo… no planea usarlas contra mí.

Me incomoda eso, pero quien soy yo para desechar una buena oferta. Tomo el cuchillo, entrañándome por el tiempo en que me tardo en decidir lo inevitable.

— Ahhh, nooo —grita, pero sus ojos no están posados en mí, sino que en alguna especie de vacío a mis espaldas. — ¡Aaaaah!

Hago caso omiso a sus gritos, hundo la hoja del cuchillo en la parte alta de su pecho y escucho el cañón casi de inmediato.

* * *

**Damien Avia – Distrito 5 POV**

¡Boom!

Uno menos. Quedan tres, y lo peor es que ni sé quien queda y quien no, pues no tengo el cuelo para informármelo, solo espero que sea alguien muy fuerte, y con las pocas opciones que hay, eso me deja con mis tres oponentes, obviamente soy el más débil aquí. Solo espero tener suerte, espero que las posibilidades me acompañen. Solo tengo que ir hacia el lugar indicado, algo me dice que llegando hasta la base la Cornucopia, podré salir a la luz y deshacerme de toda esta opresión.

Estoy tranquilo para lo que vivo, mis pensamientos inservibles se bloquean, o al menos de eso me aseguro. Que queden resquicios en el fondo no es mi problema, al menos estoy pleno y libre para lo que venga, si tengo que matar a alguien lo haré, incluso a Ellery. Cualquier cosa por ver a Sean, a mis padres, incluso a mis padres. O al menos para ver el distrito cinco nuevamente y agradecer haberlo dejado para darme cuenta de lo acogedor que se ve al compararlo con la Arena.

Este lugar es aterrador.

No he visto nada imprescindible, ningún esperpento extraño como los que me lanzaron hasta aquí, tampoco ningún tributo. Me pregunto quién habrá realizado la muerte, ese ya se ha enfrentado con alguien o algo, y tiene al menos más experiencia en o poco que ha estado aquí. Está al menos más cargado de energía asesina, lo que me gustaría poseer en mayor cantidad.

Son muchos estos túneles, no recuerdo nada del camino que ya he recorrido, no sé si ir por la izquierda o la derecha, pero algo me dice que he doblado más veces por la segunda dirección. En cualquier caso, algo me he acercado al centro… puedo llegar si logro silenciar mis pasos un poco más y aligerar la marcha. No puedo llamar la atención, el sigilo es primordial.

Doblo una vez más hacia una dirección azarosa, todo parece normal hasta que me percato de cierto movimiento a unos cinco metros. Están las alimañas amontonadas y apiñadas hacia algo… hacia… un cuerpo. Veo que los dientes afilados se hunden en la carne de alguien presumiblemente muerto. No me tomo mucho tiempo, tampoco es que quiera, pero la curiosidad toma protagonismo antes de salir despedido por el mismo túnel muy lentamente.

Era el cuerpo de la chica del diez, el que ya estaba siendo reducido a sangre derramada y carne esparcida por todos lados. No sé su método de alimentación, ni tampoco las jerarquías corporales, pero era asqueroso. Espero no terminar como ella, aunque al menos estoy seguro de quién es la previa víctima y a quien pertenecía el cañonazo.

Quedan tres en pie: yo, la chica del dos y Ellery.

Por Dios, quedamos tres y siento como si ya no quedara nada, pero la verdad es que al menos tendré que matar a alguien para salir vivo. Y ese alguien puede estar a la vuelta de la esquina.

Tengo que seguir, tengo que aplacarme y seguir como si nada. Doy un paso, y otro, analizo la visión verde que tengo y veo la mejor opción. Si no puedo ir por el túnel anterior, tengo que tomar otra arteria para llegar, el problema es que no tengo un mapa, tampoco un aparato que me guíe, solo mi instinto.

Me desplazo hasta que se me hace difícil. Mis pies se tambalean y siento que las rodillas comienzan a cohesionarse. ¿Qué pasa? Miro el suelo y veo que prácticamente no tengo pies, pues están hundidos bajo la tierra. O más bien… arena movediza.

Pienso en luchar, pero sé que será inútil, con cada fuerza la arena se tragará otra parte más de mi cuerpo y estaré a portas de ser ingerido por completo. So sólo tuviera… si sólo tuviera una rama a la que aferrarme. Pero no encuentro nada, solo hay tierra en este lugar, tierra y arena movediza en la que tuve la mala suerte de pararme.

Dios… ¿qué hago? Siento como mis pantorrillas se van hundiendo hasta quedar completamente cubiertas. Me desespero… tengo que luchar, tengo que salir.

Hago fuerza con las piernas, una y otra vez intento patalear y zafarme… pero es inútil, no puedo ni extraer un centímetro de piel de esta masa que planea enterrarme vivo. Bajo cada vez más el nivel de la tierra, y no encuentro una completa escapatoria, cuando mis muslos ya no tienen salida, tengo un ataque de adrenalina y empuño con mucha fuerza la espada, pongo mi vida en ella…

Me estiro lo que la Arena me permite y arrastro la espada hacia un buen compacto de tierra dura. La hundo con todas mis energías en el suelo. Se entierra, esa es una buena señal. Pongo el peso de mi cuerpo y más en el mango e intento avanzar hacia el borde. La arena parece ceder, pero no lo suficiente… creo que es la primera vez que veo que una persona le hace pelea a este monstruo subterráneo.

Lo hago una y otra vez. Veo que es a largo plazo, pasa mucho tiempo hasta que logro avanzar un pequeño trecho, pero algo es algo y no debo rendirme. Pienso en Sean… en casa… en mis padres… en todo lo que recuperaré si salgo de este lugar y venzo al destino. Pongo mucha fuerza en la espada, hago un nuevo agujero con ella y me apoyo.

Ya casi… Ya voy a llegar y yo mismo estaré orgulloso…

Siento un dolor agudo en la parte trasera del cuello. Siento brotar la sangre y comienzo a ver nublado de inmediato. ¿Qué diablos? Estaba por salir… ¿Qué fue eso?

Tengo una nubosa imagen de la chica del dos a un par de metros, con su mirada codiciosa sobre mí y la espada en la mano. Debí imaginarlo… Debí…

¡Boom!

* * *

**Noelle Singrose – Distrito 2 POV**

Solo uno más… Solo uno más…

No sé quién es, solo estoy segura de que no me enfrentaré al chico del cinco, de él es el cuerpo que veo semi hundido semi desangrado en la arena movediza. Gran final para él, al meno tiene el privilegio de haber sido eliminado por mí y por Bree, ella fue quien me dijo que había alguien por aquí. Y tenía razón.

Sé donde está también la salida, me imagino a mi hermana apuntando hacia uno de los túneles y sé que hacia allá debo ir. Salto ágilmente la arena tragadora y aterrizo en tierra firme para afirmarme yo misma a la realidad y terminar esto de una vez por todas. Sea Charleen o sea el chico del siete, cualquiera de los dos morirá ahora en mis manos.

Voy por la dirección que me avisa mi hermana e intento hacer todo el ruido posible, tienen que advertir mi llegada, tienen que temer ante mí, por algo estoy aquí en la final… yo lo merezco, y el otro es un simple obstáculo.

¿Cierto Bree? Nosotras llegaremos lejos… tú nombre no habrá sido perdido en vano.

Veo como las alimañas pasan por mis lados muy rápidamente, cómo llamadas a la escena del crimen. No alcanzo ni a pensar que van por mí ni balancear la espada, pues pasar como si yo no estuviera. A través de los lentes son como pequeños fantasmas corredizos con diversos objetivos. Entre uno de ellos está asustar, pues me observan amenazadoramente, y eso que ni siquiera veo el reflejo de sus pupilas inexistentes para saberlo.

Siento su amenaza en el aire.

Se dirigen hacia el cuerpo del chico del cinco, luego lo extraen con envidiable facilidad de la arena y se lo llevan a rastras. ¿Qué harán con él? No quiero ni saberlo… mientras yo esté intacta y no me molesten. Más que para atacar son una especie de segundo plano. No importan…

Echo una última mirada y me adentro nuevamente en a oscuridad plena. Puedo ver lo suficiente, pero las rocas comienzan a vibrar levemente, para luego incrementar el movimiento. Pienso que es un nuevo temblor y que ahora sí se derrumbará todo… pero cuando las toco las encuentro intactas. Son mis anteojos las que las hacen vibrar. ¿Es eso?

Saco la mano nuevamente y la apoyo por segunda vez. Ocurre lo mismo, pero ahora la roca deja de vibrar cuando yo la toco, como si yo fuera un estímulo para quedarse quieta. Que estuviera bajo mi mando… Solo lo hago una vez más para asegurarme, porque ya sé a qué se refiere todo esto.

Balanceo los brazos fuertemente para luego observar las rocas desmoronarse a mis lados. Luego se levantan, luego caen cuando yo se los ordeno. ¿Cómo no lo supe antes? Debo usar esto para ganar, o al menos para salir. Concentro mi mente en un pedazo impertérrito de una esquina, como si me llamara. Lo levanto con la mente lo suficiente como para cargarme sobre él. Me es difícil mantener el peso de ambos, pero al parecer mi cuerpo contagia la energía a mi mente y me encuentro dos segundos después flotando a toda velocidad hacia adelante.

* * *

**Ellery Valor – Distrito 7 POV**

Ya estoy llegando, algo me dice que el final está cerca. Ya he escuchado dos cañones y por eso sé que solo queda un contrincante por vencer, y debo decir, que no sé a quién preferiría.

La chica del dos es más fuerte, me eliminaría con facilidad y en igualdad de condiciones, pero no sé como podría matar a Damien así como así. Puede que lo pudiera hacer, pero la pregunta es si me perdonaría. ¿Podría dejarlo en el pasado al igual que como no lo he hecho con la muerte de Adam? Lo dudo, tanta culpa me derrumbaría.

Veo un último túnel al final… veo que ya no hay más intersecciones, que el cilindro redondeado toma forma delante de mí con una escalera lista para ser escalada, como debe ser.

Me apresuro a hacerlo, quizá mi oponente ya está arriba, puede estar esperándome y yo ya estaría corriendo con desventaja. Tengo que subir y cerciorarme. Llegué al final, no puedo cargar en la conciencia haber ido tan lejos como para dejarme vencer en este momento, aunque me asalta nuevamente la duda de mi contrincante y todo lo que eso conlleva.

Tomo un respiro y comienzo a escalar las cuerdas entrelazadas sin mucha dificultad, no debo preocuparme mucho por la agilidad, pues llego de inmediato arriba y abro la trampilla… para encontrarme con la luz del sol. Tengo que esforzarme para deslizar la puerta horizontal y al mismo tiempo mantenerme sobre la escalera de mano, pero finalmente puedo hacerlo.

Gateo hacia afuera y veo que estoy solo… que mi oponente aún se encuentra en las profundidades. ¿O quizá lo eliminaron los monstruos? Si solo tal vez todo fuera más fácil…

Pero no. Do segundos después veo surgir desde la trampilla contigua… a la chica pálida del dos.

¿Con que ella es mi rival? Bueno, al menos será menos culposo pelear contra ella… si puedo obviamente. Algo me dice que su emoción me gana por un par de toneladas. Dos pensamientos llegan a mi cabeza. Primero: Damien, descansa en paz, gracias amigo. Segundo: para esto tengo que usar más que mis cuchillos.

Empuño uno de ellos cuando veo que la chica no subió con su propia fuerza física, sino que está sobre una pieza de tierra casi perfectamente cuadrada… usó sus ventajas.

Eso me dice que cierta área de alcance de señal ha sido restaurada, que yo también puedo hacer de lo mío.

* * *

**Noelle Singrose – Distrito 2 POV**

Cabello rojo vivo y armas blancas en la mano, es lo que más resalta de mi obstáculo hacia la victoria. Menudo final… será fácil. Veo el terror en su cara, no sabe disimularlo, primera cosa.

Espero a que pase el momento de tensión entre ambos para que el público haga sus últimas apuestas espontáneas y voy a la carga. No solo yo, sino que también la tierra de mi lado… hasta siento la energía del elemento haciéndome arremeter con más excitación. El juego es mío.

Voy con la espada hacia él mientras esquivo un cuchillo que acaba hundiéndose en mi mano izquierda.

— Lo siento chico… pero soy diestra —digo alegremente.

Apunto la espada hacia él y la ondeo para llevar su cabeza, pero misteriosamente no doy en el blanco, y eso me recuerda a mis momentos con Bree en el entrenamiento… como cada una sabía a qué iba a recurrir a otra con cada movimiento. Sé que este chico no es igual, no le llega ni a los talones a mi hermana, ella es quien debiera estar peleando conmigo.

Y eso es lo que imagino… como el chico se convierte en Bree y ella es quien busca la victoria a través de mi muerte. Ahora sí que tengo un oponente digno de mi lucha, ahora sí que yo soy quien ganará dignamente.

Repaso en mi cabeza cada uno de los movimientos que realizaba al pelear con Bree, intentando traducirlos en mis propias manos. Estoy a punto de probar el número dieciséis cuando una ráfaga de viento me envía hacia atrás unos dos metros. Caigo pesadamente al suelo y levanto la cabeza de inmediato para ver al pelirrojo con las manos alzadas.

Por supuesto… distrito 7… aire. Al parecer esta lucha será un tierra versus aire.

No tengo mucho tiempo para preparar mi siguiente movimiento cuando soy enviada nuevamente hacia atrás. Grito de frustración cuando eso sucede… no puedo parecer tan vulnerable.

* * *

**Ellery Valor – Distrito 7 POV**

Tengo que hacer eso… golpearla tantas veces con su propio orgullo, de esa forma se desesperará. Me impresiono a mí mismo por pensar eso, generalmente no soy de los que reflexionan, pero esta chica solo tiene un punto débil… el que tiene cualquier Profesional. Tengo que atentar directamente a su orgullo.

No puedo matarla con eso, y lo más probable es que los Vigilantes me detengan luego del quinto golpe, pero debo aprovechar hasta donde dure y hundirla lo más posible. Ella también hace de las suyas de repente. Unas masas de tierra van contra mí en los momentos que no alcanzo a arremeter, pero ninguno logra darme de lleno, pues de cualquier manera me mataría.

Hago el movimiento una vez más del aire empujándola, pero veo que es el último, pues al parecer fue inhibido. Pero veo que mi idea ha dado resultado, la chica yace en el piso unos segundos antes de levantarse con un rostro furioso y fulminante. Tengo que aprovechar esto… mientras más frenética menos peligrosa será. Y eso lo digo porque intentará darme con todo y será torpe…

O al menos eso creo.

Viene hacia mí con la espada en alto, directa hacia mi pecho, cuando yo me corro en el último segundo y ella cae al resbalarse. ¡Sí! Eso es… solo un poco más y la furia no podrá más con ella, pero aún no me siento en perfecto estado para usar mi último cuchillo, algo me dice que furiosa o no, bloqueará todos mis movimientos de cualquier forma, tengo que esperar al momento indicado.

Se incorpora en un milisegundo y sus pupilas se aplacan en las mías, como intentado quemarme vivo con solo su mirada. Yo forcejeo con mis propios consejos, tengo que esperar… tengo que ser paciente hasta que esté completamente vulnerable.

* * *

**Noelle Singrose – Distrito 2 POV**

Maldita bastarda… ¡Maldita Bastarda! ¿Dónde diablo aprendió todo eso? Tengo que enseñarle como se juega, no puede hacer más trampas, casi la veo como un espejo de mí, pero utilizando métodos aún no repasados, tengo que enseñarle.

Cada vez que ondeo mi espada me encuentro con que ha aprendido a esquivarla con mayor facilidad, veo su rostro burlesco dándome miradas cada vez que me paro luego de caer. Si solo pudiera hacerlo más rápido. Yo sé usar mi espada, lo único que necesito es que el tiempo esté a mi favor de una vez por todas… pareciera como que la suerte nunca está de mi lado.

Primero el infortunio de Bree, luego las arañas, luego el terremoto que casi me elimina así como así. Solo tienen que estar una vez ayudándome y podré ganar.

Veo el cabello negro de Bree dejándome atrás una vez más. Tengo un impulso por cortar esa melena con la espada, de todas maneras siempre estuvo más sedosa y brillante que la mía, siempre fue mejor que la mía. Ahora no sucederá lo mismo, esta vez yo ganaré y no seré el centro de atención por mi mera muerte, o por mi puesto libre en los juegos. Yo me haré famosa por algo que realmente valga la pena.

Intento una y otra vez, pero es como si en cada uno de los momentos ella estuviera esperándome con la satisfacción en el rostro. No las cuento, y no sé porqué no usa su cuchillo en mi contra. Quiere pavonearse, quiere dejarme a mí en ridículo. Estoy cansada, si lo hago más me cansaré aún más, pero no puedo dejarla ganar, la única vez en que yo gané todo terminó en desastre. Y si gano ahora… puede que eso también suceda.

Junto fuerzas, son dos metros solo dos metros en que la furia me corroe y solo veo su imagen ensangrentada en el suelo. Es lo único que quiero, por lo único que avanzo esos dos metros.

Pero nuevamente no doy en el blanco, sino que en lugar de eso, caigo por enésima vez. Esta vez me quedo en el suelo… no puedo levantarme, mis dedos tiemblan por el esfuerzo de la espada.

Lo último que percibo es mi cuello siendo desgarrado, y con ello el poder de mi mente sobre el cuerpo. ¿Ganaste de nuevo Bree? No escucho su risa conveniente como siempre lo hago… pero en alguna parte alguien estará riéndose de mi humillación.

No, lo del cuello no era lo último, sino que es un cañón lejano y un destello rojizo antes de cerrar los ojos.

* * *

**Trminó... alfin terminó.**

**Sólo agradecerá mucho que dejaran un review después de leer esto, tengo que terminarme un libro y quedan 100 páginas... para mañana. Ajjajja, bueno, hay cosas más importantes.**

**Solo quiero decir que comenzaré otro fic, pero que esta vez intentaré hacer un SYOY (en el que las personas mandan us propios tributos). no sé si funcionaría, pero me gustaría que en un review o por cualquier otro medio dijeran si estarían dispuestos a enviar un tributo. Estaría eternamente agradecida si lo hicieran.**

**Uns pocas preguntas si alguien estima conveniente dejar un review:**

**¿Qué te pareció el ganador?**

**¿Cómo viste las muertes?**

**¿Estás de acuerdo con la trama? **

**Solo eso para saberlo.**

**Supongo que mañana subiré el primer capítulo de la otra historia, porque me intriga mucho si los lectores en español estarían dispuestos a leer algo que no sea Everlark... se hace algo aburrido, no tengo nada en contra de las personas que escriben Everlark, en serio. **

**Los invito a participar en la siguiente historia, pues quedé muy satisfecha con esta :)**

**Ahora... la lista de muertes...**

* * *

**24.- Virginia Kippa, D11  
**

**23.- Kaya Hale, D8**

**22.- Derek Foy, D10**

**21.- Darryl Collingwood, D11**

**20.- Noah Quaid, D6**

**19.- Cyril Kraft, D3**

**18.- Anise Gray, D9**

**17.- Gaelle Graffigan, D5**

**16.- Leilani Corssen, D12**

**15.-Liam Wright, D1  
**

**14.- Harvey Dench, D12**

**13.- Carleigh Greenwood, D7**

**12.- Lear Cottel, D8**

**11.- Nixie Crassus, D4**

**10.- Chace Vandom, D2**

**9.- Ian Blakelee, D9**

**8.- Xavier Miller, D4**

**7.- Kay Clawson, D1**

**6.- Aeryn Wiggle, D6**

**5.- Cleo Corlette, D3**

**4.- Charleen Kersley, D10**

**3.- Damien Avia, D5**

**2.- Noelle Singrose, D2**

**1.- Ellery Valor, D7.**


	38. Érase una vez, un ganador

**Bueno, esto es más o menos lo que sucedió con Ellery luego de ganar, tenía que hacerlo sino la historia quedaba un poco en el aire. Espero que les guste y porfavor lean la nota del final.**

* * *

Ellery Valor – Distrito 7 POV

Finalmente veo el cuerpo de la chica del dos… en el suelo, con mi cuchillo enguantado en su espalda. Soy el único que queda en pie, el único que sobrevivió.

Gané.

No sé qué hacer, me siento liviano, como si fuera a flotar en algún momento lejos de aquí. Mis manos tiemblan mientras quito la vista del cadáver de quien fue mi contrincante. Pero está muerte, no quiero mirar a alguien quien ya no existe… por mi culpa. Era uno de dos, y yo fui quien supo más, pero prefiero no pensar en que era la única opción. Había otras cosas que podía hacer, pero esta era la más conversable y menos mediocre.

— Señoras y señores —dice una voz en lo alto—. Les presentamos al ganador de los ciento septuagésimo quintos juegos del hambre… ¡Ellery Valor del distrito siete!

No sé a donde mirar, en cualquier lugar que mis ojos se posen habrá transmisión a lo largo de todo el país. Comienzo sentir cierta incomodidad, que guarda relación con muchas cosas. No quiero que me observen por haber aniquilado a mis oponentes para ser reconocido… porque no es así, pero una de las cosas negativas de todo esto es que así es como seré conocido de ahora en adelante.

El aerodeslizador se materializa sobre mí y me lanzan una escalera de mano… exactamente igual a la escalera por la que tuve que subir hasta la superficie. Las imágenes colapsan en mi mente. Como llegué hasta arriba, como tuve la idea más brillante de mi vida y pude matar para sobrevivir. Tengo un cosquilleo en la mano cuando y la pongo en la cuerda. Es como revivirlo todo de nuevo.

**o-o-o**

Es hora de la entrevista. Mi estilista me ha puesto un traje azul con ribetes blancos y guantes, parezco uno de esos hombres importantes en las importantes fiestas del Capitolio. Eso es lo que me espera ahora. Acudir a innumerables fiestas, el tour de la victoria, los millones de apretones de manos con personas reconocidas… que querrán simplemente darme un apretón de manos.

También tengo que ser mentor. No creo poder soportar eso. Ver a dos niños que, al igual que yo tienen la mala suerte de ser escogidos por el azar. Debo ver a al menos uno morir, y remotamente tendré algún victorioso, eso en caso de que sean suertudos como yo en la Arena. Que tengan buenos aliados, aliados memorables que te salvan en los momentos de mayor tensión.

Como Gaelle, como Nixie, como Damien… Todos ellos se han ido, soy el único que queda en pie, y lo peor es que en parte soy el culpable. Yo soy la razón de que ellos no hayan ganado y no hayan vuelto con sus familias… fue porque yo gané. Ahora tengo que cargar con la responsabilidad, ahora tengo que vivir por ellos.

Chiffon Flickerman dice algunas palabras antes de llamarme al escenario. Mis manos siguen temblando, al igual que hace unos días en la Arena, al igual que hace unas semanas cuando mi pedestal ascendía desde lo desconocido hasta el campo de batalla del que solo yo salí. La memoria de los demás estará obsoleta entre los árboles de ese bosque. Desde el distrito uno hasta el doce.

— Demos la bienvenida a nuestro grandioso ganador anual… ¡Ellery Valor! —dice la mujer exaltada.

La entrevista transcurre como de costumbre, no hago nada más que jugar con mi tono en los momentos que me percato de su monotonía. No recuerdo nada de lo que dije, pues nada logró encender algún sentido en mi temple. La entrevistadora juega con su cabello y con su vestido, ella siempre es la principal atracción.

El único momento en que me conmuevo de verdad es cuando comienzan a repasar los juegos. "¿Y cómo te sentiste?", "¿Crees que fue justo eso…?", "¿Tienes idea de cómo se nos pusieron los pelos de punta?" son las frases que se graban en mi mente antes de desvanecerse como la neblina de la Cornucopia.

Luego veo como van muriendo mis aliados, uno por uno. En primer lugar veo a Gaelle ser atravesada por el chico del dos y a Nixie gritándole que volviera. Por Dios… no puedo revivir estas imágenes… ya es demasiado con vivirlas una vez, la segunda es mero martirio, y ellos ya lo saben.

Sigue el momento en que nos encontramos con Damien y Carleigh, y como la chica del tres acabó con mi compañera de distrito. Puede que no hubiera hablado mucho con Carleigh, pero parecía tranquilizarme con solo una mirada sumisa. Luego viene el encuentro con el chico del dos y con Xavier, la muerte de Nixie y nuestra huida.

De ahí en adelante elijo no observan con detenimiento, ver a Damien… vivo, tantas veces es frustrante, cuando no sé quien se merecía más el puesto de ganador. Luego es el final y veo como muere la chica del diez a manos de mi cuchillo y mi falta de piedad. Desde luego que no vacilé antes de matarla, no era yo mismo en ese momento, todos se convierten en otra persona.

Ahora va la muerte de Damien, tragado por el lago de tierra movediza y su casi escape, cuando veo lo que hizo la chica del dos, pierdo todo resquicio de culpa por su muerte, se lo merecía, aunque no dejo de pensar que yo hice exactamente lo mismo con su aliada. Estábamos a mano al momento del enfrentamiento.

Muchas imágenes… muchas cosas que, espero, pueda olvidar algún día. Quiero olvidar las últimas dos semanas. Creo pensar que muchas personas… luego de vivirlo, elegirían hacer ido por otro camino… pues ahora todo quedará en mí. Si hubiera muerto en algún momento, no quedaría el peso de tantos sucesos deplorables sobre mis hombros, pues como dije antes, es mi culpa que ninguno de ellos haya sobrevivido.

La entrevista acaba con una sonrisa y mi coronación como campeón, cosa que intento pasar de largo. El presidente dice algunas palabras y salgo del escenario.

Me gustaría pensar que después de esto podré quedarme en casa día tras día, intentando inculcar en mi mente la idea de que nada sucedió, de que todo sigue siendo como antes… pero no. En medio año tendré que subirme al siguiente tren que me traerá de vuelta, una y otra vez el mismo viaje. No creo estar preparado para todo esto.

El día acaba y me subo al tren que me conducirá a casa con mi familia. Imagino que por primera vez seré yo el centro de atención, que de alguna forma ya no soy simplemente un hermano más. No es que lo quiera, porque me da igual, pero solo quiero llegar y hacer una cosa. Algo que ciertas personas se merecen… al menos de mi parte.

**o-o-o**

_16 años después…_

Cruzo el distrito desde la aldea de los vencedores, es un tramo largo, pero de alguna forma obligo a mis piernas a hacerlo cada vez que estimo necesario. Está prohibido ir al bosque, siempre lo ha estado, pero tengo conocimiento de un par de chicos que lo hacían sin mayor remordimiento. Alix y Alainna me esperan con mi esposa en casa, dijeron los niños que me prepararían una sorpresa.

Ando por la hierba hasta encontrar el lugar indicado, por el que siempre salgo, es obvio que nadie me verá, nunca nadie lo hizo. Hay una especie de magia cernida por este sector que nadie logra verte, y confío en ella aún cuando sea absurdo.

Paso por debajo de la alambrada, al poner un pie en el bosque, ya me siento en casa, aquí es donde veo a las almas perdidas. Puede ser que no goce de brillantes colores en las hojas de los árboles, pero es lo que más se asemeja al lugar donde perdí mi inocencia y me convertí en un tributo. Es lo que siempre recuerdo al despertar en la mañana.

Ya me memoricé el camino entero hace más de doce años, cuando decidí darles sentido a mis días de solitario, antes de conocer a Mallorie y ver que había al menos una persona en el mundo que me soportaba en mis días de estupefacción. Pude abrirme a alguien, y esa fue una de las cosas que más agradecí.

Llego al árbol indicado, el que está marcado con un pañuelo verde atado en la rama más alta, tuve que escalarlo para hacer eso. Luego camino cincuenta pasos hacia los arbustos con fresas y quince de noventa grados hacia la izquierda, hasta encontrar el lugar escondido entre unas pocas plantas.

Distingo lo dos bultos grisáceos y achatados en a tierra, los dos con una letra casi ininteligible escrita a mi propia mano, ni recuerdo como lo hice, ya fue hace tanto tiempo…

_"Adam Larsson, el mejor amigo"._

_"Damien Avia, el mejor aliado"._

Me quedo tendido un tiempo mirando el cielo nuboso sobre los árboles, siempre pienso que el cielo de esa Arena era artificial, siempre despejado y perfecto, quizá eso fue lo que me hizo pensar que de veras estaba en otro mundo, en un lugar en que ser yo no era suficiente como para escapar.

Ahora sí que puedo decir que soy yo, pero estas lápidas me recuerdan lo contrario, la gente cambia mucho en la Arena, eso lo sé por experiencia propia. Son pocos los que pueden decir lo mismo. Tengo solo una cosa en la cabeza… han pasado exactamente dieciséis años, y no logro olvidar ninguno de los detalles, eso me pone destartalado de vez en cuando, pero me he mantenido ceñido a la promesa que me hice… tengo que vivir por los veintitrés que murieron en esa Arena.

Pienso, no especialmente en algo pues ya lo he pensado todo tendido en este lugar a lo largo de tantos años, ya parezco de antaño. Me resulta raro no haber echado raíces alguna vez luego de horas sin moverme.

Finalmente me paro, dejo el lugar y vuelvo a casa, es ahí donde está mi vida ahora, tengo historia detrás, pero el presente es lo que importa. Tengo dos gemelos que me reciben con los brazos abiertos cuando llego a casa nuevamente, puede que tengan cuatro años, y puede que no hayan heredado el cabello rojo que se cierne sobre mi cabeza –que por cierto se convirtió en un ícono luego de que yo ganara-, pero tienen algo de mí, tienen algo de luchadores. Tanto Alix como Alainna. Solo espero una cosa… que no sigan mis pasos.

Puede que haya ganado y que sea reconocido a nivel del Panem como el chico que ganó el último Vasallaje, pero no se lo recomiendo a nadie.

* * *

**Quiero decir que sí, voy a subir otra historia que se tratará de otros juegos. Esta vez intentaré hacer un SYOT, en el que espero participen pues pondré todo mi esfuerzo, al igual que en esta. Espero que se animen a enviar tributos, pues es un nuevo desafío que estaría encantada de realizar... solo necesito el apoyo.**

**supongo que se subirá dentro de los próximos minutos, pues es mejor empezar desde ya a esperar submitters, -si aparecen jajaja- está bien. Pues adiós y fue un placer escribir para quienes leyeron, espero que hayan disfrutado la historia :)**

**-I**


End file.
